Tinh tế nhật ký quan sát thực vật - Ngôn Bất Thù
by hoiquaytay
Summary: thiếu tướng thụ & ma vương công. 1v1, chủ thụ, he. văn tiểu bạch, nhập hố thỉnh cẩn thận. (:з" ) Tag: Cường cường tinh tế ngọt văn sảng văn


108c « [Tinh tế] nhật ký quan sát thực vật » tác giả: Ngôn Bất Thù

VIP 2018-08-16 kết thúc

Văn chương tích phân: 41,839,168

Văn chương cơ bản tin tức

Văn chương loại hình: Nguyên sang - thuần ái - ảo tưởng tương lai - ái tình

Tác phẩm thị giác: Chủ thụ

Tác phẩm phong cách: Chính kịch

Tương ứng hệ liệt: 2017[ đam mỹ ]

Chi thứ hai hố

Văn chương tiến độ: Đã hoàn thành

Toàn văn tự sổ: 291626 tự

Văn án:

.

« liên bang nhật báo » : Khiếp sợ! Liên bang đệ nhất thiếu tướng thế nhưng cự tuyệt đế quốc công chúa cầu hôn!

Mà còn với ngày đó nhận nuôi hồi một gốc cây Carlot tinh cầu thực vật nhân!

.

Mọi người: ? ? ! Trọng điểm là thiếu tướng hắn thậm chí có chủ , đưa ta nam thần!

.

Tuổi trẻ thiếu tướng thật cẩn thận mà đào tạo chính mình thực vật nhân bạn lữ, ý đồ được đến một cái ôn nhu mỹ lệ tiểu khả ái.

Lại thu hoạch một cái ra vẻ thuần lương đại ma vương, cuối cùng còn bị ma vương quải đi làm tức phụ.

Thiếu tướng, ngài bạn lữ đã đến đạt, thỉnh ký nhận. ps: Khái không lùi đổi.

Kỳ Cảnh: Tức phụ, sớm an / ngọ an / ngủ ngon, mua~

Mạc Vong: Ta trường kỳ cơm phiếu tựa hồ là cái luyến thực nghiện.

.

Kỳ Cảnh: Ta tức phụ nhất định là cái ôn nhu mỹ lệ tiểu khả ái.

Mạc Vong: Ngươi tựa hồ đối ta không quá vừa lòng? (mỗ ma vương biến thành người sau)

Kỳ Cảnh: Đây là ta tức phụ? Nhưng là này giới tính! Nói tốt tức phụ thay đổi tính...

.

Kỳ Cảnh: Thân là nam nhân, ta có một viên đau tức phụ tâm, nhưng là...

Mạc Vong: Thân mến, yên tâm đi, ta hoàn toàn có thể tay không hành hung tinh tế thú, thoải mái bắt bọn nó ấn trên mặt đất ma xát, ma xát.

.

Bài này lại danh:

« dưỡng khỏa thực vật đến thoát FA »

« cùng thực vật luyến ái những ngày kia tử »

.

Thực dụng hướng dẫn:

① thiếu tướng thụ & ma vương công.

②1v1, chủ thụ, he.

③ văn tiểu bạch, nhập hố thỉnh cẩn thận. _(:з" ∠)_

Tag: Cường cường tinh tế ngọt văn sảng văn

Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: Nhân vật chính: Kỳ Cảnh, Mạc Vong ┃ phối hợp diễn: Kỳ Diễn, Kloa, Hill, Narren, Canbun, Andrew ┃ cái khác:

Chương 1: ngày đầu tiên

Đào tạo một gốc cây Carlot tinh cầu thực vật nhân yêu cầu dương quang, mưa móc, còn có thể đến điểm âm nhạc, đương nhiên nhất quan trọng nhất là muốn cho nó cảm nhận được ngươi yêu.

— « Carlot tinh cầu thực vật nhân đào tạo sổ tay »

Tóc vàng lam mắt thanh niên có Apollo giống nhau tuấn mỹ khuôn mặt, thân quân trang hắn giống như trong truyền thuyết bảo hộ kỵ sĩ, nhìn qua chính trực vả lại trung thành, sự thật cũng đích xác như thế. Thân là liên bang đệ nhất thiếu tướng Kỳ Cảnh thường trú tại xa xôi tinh cầu, vô số lần đẫm máu chiến đấu lấy chống đỡ tinh tế thú tập kích, hắn là liên bang Thần Bảo Hộ.

Kỳ Cảnh giống như thường ngày vi cong thắt lưng, thành kính vô cùng mà phụng thượng một cái khẽ hôn. Vài kim sắc sợi tóc rủ lạc, theo hắn cúi đầu động tác nhẹ đảo qua phiếm doanh doanh lục sắc phiến lá.

Kia hơi ngứa xúc cảm như là nhẹ nhàng mà trêu chọc, một chút liền xúc động Mạc Vong tiếng lòng, câu trong lòng hắn khởi gợn sóng. Thanh niên này thật sự là cái mê người gia hỏa — Mạc Vong ở trong lòng bình luận.

Vừa mới một trận gió lạnh thổi qua, Mạc Vong tân thực vật thân thể không tự chủ được mà bãi bãi, lắc lư phiến lá liền tại kia môi mỏng đi lên hồi du dời vài cái. Môi mỏng chủ nhân mãnh một chút ngẩng đầu lên, thân thể lần nữa đứng thẳng tắp.

Không khí yên lặng một hồi lâu sau, Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt chợt phụt ra ra càng vì chói mắt tươi cười, nụ cười kia quả thực hoảng hoa người mắt.

"Luyến thực nghiện!" Thấy thanh niên lộ ra như vậy đức hạnh, đại ma vương ở trong lòng lặng yên bổ sung đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh đem trước người chậu hoa nâng ở lòng bàn tay, thật cẩn thận mà dùng chính mình tinh thần lực đi tiếp xúc Carlot thực vật nhân ý thức. Đối với mỗi ngày ba lượt tinh thần tiếp xúc, Mạc Vong rất là hưởng thụ. Nhu hòa tinh thần lực làm Mạc Vong cảm thấy thập phần thoải mái, cũng bất tri bất giác trung làm sâu sắc hắn đối Kỳ Cảnh ỷ lại.

Lúc trước hắn bị quyển tiến hố đen bị thương không nhẹ, bối rối trung nhận thấy được có một khối thích hợp chính mình tu dưỡng thân thể, chính là không ngờ đến mới vừa gia nhập trong đó hắn liền lâm vào ngủ say. Mạc Vong không lâu trước mới thanh tỉnh lại, sau đó lại hảo hảo nghiên cứu một phen hắn tân thực vật thân thể.

Tóm lại, biến thành thực vật cảm giác cũng không tệ lắm, nhất là hắn bây giờ còn có cái đẹp mắt khán hộ người lúc nào cũng chăm sóc. Dương quang, thủy, còn có êm tai âm nhạc làm hắn thực vật thân thể ngày càng cường tráng, nguyên bản xuyên qua không gian hàng rào khi chịu tổn thương cũng bắt đầu dần dần khôi phục.

Đại thế giới, vô kì bất hữu, tuy rằng hắn thực vật thân thể thoạt nhìn không hề ưu điểm, nhưng Mạc Vong biết đây chỉ là thời gian chưa tới thôi. Có thể làm cho sống ngàn năm ma vương nhìn trúng, làm sao có thể thật sự phổ thông đâu?

Qua ước một khắc đồng hồ, Kỳ Cảnh thu hồi chính mình tinh thần lực khi, Mạc Vong còn có chút ý như chưa hết. Kỳ Cảnh đem trong tay chậu hoa buông xuống, điểm khai trên cổ tay quang não, trên mặt xuất hiện nghiêm túc thần sắc.

Sau đó hắn mở ra « Carlot tinh cầu thực vật nhân đào tạo sổ tay » mặc bối một lần, lần thứ hai làm sâu sắc trong đầu ấn tượng.

Ấu sinh kỳ thực vật nhân đang bị vây ở ý thức manh nha giai đoạn, này giai đoạn cần bảo dưỡng người dùng tinh thần lực nhiều hơn cùng với câu thông, cũng hữu ý làm này hướng phía bảo dưỡng người sở hy vọng phương hướng trưởng thành.

\- « Carlot tinh cầu thực vật nhân đào tạo sổ tay » đệ 55 điều

Làm làm một cái đủ tư cách bảo dưỡng người kiêm tương lai bạn lữ, Kỳ Cảnh cho là mình có tất yếu đem đào tạo Carlot tinh cầu thực vật nhân các loại chú ý hạng mục công việc đều nhớ sở. Đào tạo một cái thực vật nhân bạn lữ không phải sự tình đơn giản, yêu cầu bảo dưỡng nhân tinh hiểu lòng liêu.

Tinh tế người cũng biết hiện nay là nhân loại, thú hóa người, thực vật nhân cùng tinh tế thú cùng tồn tại thế giới, Carlot tinh cầu thực vật nhân tuy rằng cũng bị phân chia tiến thực vật nhân, nhưng hai người cũng là bất đồng , đây là thưởng thức tính tri thức.

Thực vật nhân là thực vật hóa thành hình người sau gọi chung là, liền giống như thú hóa người là thú loại hóa thành hình người gọi chung là. Nhưng Carlot tinh cầu thực vật nhân không chỉ có thể hóa thành hình người, hơn nữa tính dẻo thập phần cường. Dựa theo nhất định được phương pháp đào tạo, nó đem hướng phía ngươi sở hy vọng bộ dáng trưởng thành.

Vô luận là tính cách, giới tính, yêu thích, vẫn là bộ dáng, đây hết thảy cũng có thể bị bảo dưỡng bóng người vang, bảo dưỡng người tinh thần lực càng cường đại, Carlot thực vật nhân liền sẽ càng phù hợp bảo dưỡng người chờ đợi. Mà còn chúng nó là nhất trung thành bạn lữ, tuyệt không sẽ phản bội chính mình bảo dưỡng người.

Nhân ngư là thú hóa nhân trung trường hợp đặc biệt, Carlot thực vật nhân là thực vật nhân trung trường hợp đặc biệt, hai cái này chủng tộc số lượng tương đối rất thưa thớt, nhưng chúng nó gen đều rất cường đại, hậu đại cũng sẽ là dị năng giả.

Tại tinh tế thời đại, người người cũng có thể thông qua học tập tinh tế luyện thể thuật nhắc tới cao thân thể tố chất trở thành thể thuật giả. Dị năng giả cũng là trời sinh , vừa ra đời không có trắc xuất dị năng người về sau cũng sẽ không có được dị năng.

Nhân ngư hậu đại trời sinh liền có thủy hệ dị năng, Carlot thực vật nhân hậu đại lại là thực vật dị năng. Nhân ngư cùng Carlot thực vật nhân bởi vậy thành tinh tế trong lòng người nhất được hoan nghênh bạn lữ người tuyển.

Cùng nhân ngư so sánh với so sau Kỳ Cảnh lựa chọn hình thể giác tiểu Carlot thực vật nhân. Kỳ Cảnh tinh thần lực cường đại, hắn có tin tưởng cũng có năng lực đào tạo xuất một cái ôn nhu xinh đẹp tiểu khả ái làm vợ.

Kỳ thật trước Kỳ Cảnh còn đối tương lai bạn lữ không có gì cụ thể yêu cầu, sau lại đụng phải cái kia kiều man đế quốc công chúa, hắn liền phát hiện quả nhiên vẫn là ôn nhu mỹ lệ tiểu khả ái càng thích hợp hắn, liền càng thêm kiên định tuyển Carlot thực vật nhân làm bạn lữ lựa chọn, dù sao nhân ngư chính là sẽ ngẫu nhiên cuồng hóa tồn tại.

Kỳ Cảnh oa tại xa xôi tinh cầu nhiều năm mới tích cóp đủ thân thỉnh thực vật nhân bạn lữ tư cách, thật sự là bởi vì Carlot thực vật nhân số lượng rất thưa thớt, bị liên bang phát hiện cũng bảo vệ lại tới càng là lông phượng và sừng lân. Kỳ Cảnh thân thỉnh đã sớm trình , nhưng trước vẫn luôn không có gặp được hợp tâm ý .

Bị Kỳ Cảnh đã cứu một mạng đế quốc công chúa biết hắn trở về, trực tiếp khóa tinh hệ đến cái cầu hôn, kết quả đương nhiên là bị cự tuyệt . Mà còn tại ngày đó Kỳ Cảnh liền quang minh chính đại nhận nuôi hồi một gốc cây Carlot thực vật nhân làm bạn lữ, liên bang người mới vừa dính đứng lên tâm triệt để bể tra tra.

Carlot thực vật nhân có ba cái sinh thời kì dài, đầu tiên là manh nha kỳ, hội trưởng cái tiểu chồi, chồi trường xuất sau liền là dài đến vài năm hôn mê kỳ. Tích tụ vài năm lực lượng sau, nó liền lại đột nhiên bắt đầu sinh trưởng, tiến vào thời kì sinh trưởng. Sinh trưởng tốt mấy tháng sau, đãi chi phồn Diệp Mậu khi liền tiến vào biến hóa kỳ. Nói không chừng cái gì thời điểm lại đột nhiên biến thành người hình , quá trình này có ý tứ thực.

Kỳ Cảnh vươn ra ngón tay chạm vào nó phiến lá, nhìn nó gần nhất sinh trưởng tốt xuất tân diệp, trong lòng tràn đầy chờ mong. Phỏng chừng dùng không được bao lâu, nó liền có thể hóa xuất hình người , đến lúc đó có thể thu hoạch một cái thập phần hợp tâm ý tức phụ, chỉ là ngẫm lại trong lòng tựa như tẩm mật nhất dạng.

Đúng hạn cùng mình tương lai bạn lữ tiến hành tinh thần giao lưu sau, Kỳ Cảnh nhiều dừng lại một hồi trong thời gian, ánh mắt vẫn luôn yên lặng nhìn chậu hoa trong thực vật xanh.

Kỳ Cảnh càng xem càng cảm thấy thích, bàn tay lớn nhỏ Carlot thực vật nhân, từ đầu đến chân đều phiếm doanh doanh lục sắc, như là trong đêm tối đom đóm, có loại tại sáng lên cảm giác. Một tầng mỏng manh trong suốt giao chất bao trùm tại phiến lá thượng, càng có vẻ nó trong suốt đáng yêu.

Kỳ Cảnh mặt mày cong cong cười rộ lên, lại cúi người phụng một cái đằng trước hôn. Bộ dạng này nếu như bị những người khác thấy được, cần phải bị mê đến thần hồn điên đảo không thể. Kỳ Cảnh biết chính mình diện mạo quá thấy được, tại người khác trước mặt đều tận lực bảo trì nghiêm túc, không dám cười như vậy rêu rao, không phải lại là vô số hoa đào.

Mắt thấy đi phòng huấn luyện thời gian liền muốn tới sáng tỏ, Kỳ Cảnh mới đứng lên rời đi. Thẳng tắp thon dài hai chân bước ra, thân ảnh của hắn liền biến mất ở gian phòng, lại độc lưu Mạc Vong một người.

Mạc Vong thấy Kỳ Cảnh ly khai, trong lòng giống như có chút vắng vẻ , bất quá cái loại cảm giác này cũng không rõ ràng, giây lát liền bị hắn ném vào sau đầu.

Ấm áp ánh sáng mặt trời chiếu ở Mạc Vong trên người, hắn cảm giác thân thượng giống như dâng lên một cỗ lực lượng, cổ lực lượng này thúc đẩy hắn tân thân thể bắt đầu chậm rãi phát sinh biến hóa. Mạc Vong không biết đương cổ lực lượng này tích tụ đến nhất định được trình độ, liền là hắn khối này tân thân thể hóa là nhân hình thời khắc.

Mạc Vong không có chú ý tới theo hắn khôi phục, bắt đầu có mặc sắc từ bộ rễ dần dần thượng diên, biến hóa này tới lặng yên không một tiếng động, thế cho nên hắn bản thân đều xem nhẹ .

Kỳ Cảnh đối chính mình yêu cầu thực nghiêm khắc, mỗi ngày đều muốn tiêu phí đại lượng thời gian đi huấn luyện chính mình, từ luyện thể thuật đến dị năng, cơ giáp điều khiển cũng không có thể mới lạ, cứ như vậy hắn có thể làm bạn Mạc Vong thời gian liền rất ít .

Tại Carlot thực vật nhân chưa biến hóa trước, đừng cho chúng nó thời gian dài một chỗ, thỉnh tận khả năng nhiều làm bạn chúng nó, cùng chúng nó làm sâu sắc tình cảm.

— « Carlot tinh cầu thực vật nhân đào tạo sổ tay » đệ 36 điều

Bởi vậy, giữa trưa dương quang quá mức mãnh liệt khi, Mạc Vong liền sẽ bị mang tiến phòng huấn luyện bàng quan Kỳ Cảnh huấn luyện. Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ thầm rằng: Làm vợ hắn cảm thụ một chút hắn vũ lực giá trị, hẳn là sẽ có trợ giúp đề cao hắn tại tức phụ trong lòng uy vọng.

Kỳ Cảnh vũ lực giá trị không thể nghi ngờ, mặc dù là Mạc Vong nhìn cũng cảm giác có chút kinh ngạc. Một bộ tinh tế luyện thể thuật làm xuống dưới, Kỳ Cảnh đã mồ hôi ướt đẫm, mỏng manh quần áo kề sát ở tại trên người, buộc vòng quanh tuyến điều duyên dáng cơ bắp.

Vi kiều tóc vàng giống bị mưa ướt nhẹp quá nhất dạng, dễ bảo rủ tại Kỳ Cảnh hai má hai bên, cặp kia xanh biển đôi mắt giống bị thủy tẩy quá nhất dạng, lại xứng thượng kia hoàn mỹ ngũ quan, thật sự là làm người nhìn huyết mạch phun trương.

Tiến vào cái này tân thực vật thân thể sau, Mạc Vong liền cùng bốn phương tám hướng đều trưởng ánh mắt dường như, không quản như thế nào chuyển, hắn đều có thể nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh bên kia cảnh tượng. Mặc dù Mạc Vong đã qua huyết khí phương cương tuổi, vẫn cứ bị ngạnh sinh sinh vén lên hỏa khí. Hắn rõ ràng phong bế chính mình cảm giác, cố gắng vận chuyển trong cơ thể ma pháp, tiếp tục khôi phục chính mình thương.

Mấy chục biến luyện thể thuật làm xuống dưới Kỳ Cảnh đã như là từ trong nước mò đi ra nhất dạng, hắn đi trước hướng tắm rửa, mới hướng Mạc Vong đi đến. Kế tiếp Kỳ Cảnh muốn dẫn nhà mình tức phụ đi cơ giáp bắt chước thất đi thăm một chút.

Kỳ Cảnh đem chậu hoa nâng ở lòng bàn tay, nâng lên đến cùng thị hiện tề bình độ cao sau, ánh mắt nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn Mạc Vong, hơi có chút mời sủng tư vị.

Khóe miệng hơi hơi nhếch lên, Kỳ Cảnh liền nhẹ nhàng mà hôn tới, ánh mắt từ lên tới hạ đem Mạc Vong đánh giá một lần. Mang theo ý cười ánh mắt rơi xuống Mạc Vong tân thân thể rễ cây chỗ khi, chợt liền vỡ vụn ở tại đáy mắt.

Kỳ Cảnh tay run rẩy, lại nhanh chóng ôm chặt trong tay chậu hoa, có chút không xác định dùng tay sờ sờ kia thấy biến thành mặc sắc rễ cây.

Bị Kỳ Cảnh lại là hôn lại là sờ , Mạc Vong đã sớm dừng lại vận chuyển trong cơ thể ma pháp . Hắn thấy Kỳ Cảnh thay đổi sắc mặt, liền đem tinh thần lực thăm hướng về phía Kỳ Cảnh sờ qua địa phương.

Mạc Vong mới vừa nhìn đến một mảnh kia mặc sắc, liền cảm nhận được Kỳ Cảnh như gió tốc độ. Phát sao còn treo móc bọt nước thanh niên ôm hắn liền lắc mình ra phòng huấn luyện, vội vã bộ thượng bộ y phục, liền vọt vào xe bay.

Một cái xinh đẹp vứt đuôi, kia xe bay liền nháy mắt đề tốc, Mạc Vong vẫn là lần đầu tiên bị mang đi ra, nhìn kia bay nhanh lui về phía sau cảnh vật, tự xưng là kiến thức rộng rãi ma vương cũng sửng sốt. Quan trọng nhất là hiện tại hắn có chút không rõ, chính mình kia đẹp mắt khán hộ người cứ như vậy cấp là đi làm cái gì.

Mạc Vong dùng tinh thần lực quét tảo đã toàn bộ biến thành mặc sắc bộ rễ, tự giác khôi phục thực hảo, hoàn toàn không mao bệnh. Chờ cái này tân thân thể hoàn toàn biến thành mặc sắc, thương thế của hắn cũng liền khôi phục .

Chương 2: ngày hôm sau

Kỳ Cảnh vô cùng lo lắng mang theo tự giác tốt đẹp Mạc Vong ra cửa, một tay đem xe bay điểm đến đặt ra làm bạn lữ vấn đề nghiên cứu trung tâm, một tay khác đem Mạc Vong dung thân chậu hoa lấy được trước ngực. Xe bay tiến vào tự động điều khiển trạng thái sau, Kỳ Cảnh hai tay nâng chậu hoa giơ lên trước mắt.

Xuất môn khi quá mức vội vàng, Kỳ Cảnh trên người chỉ tùy tiện bộ kiện màu trắng áo sơmi, nửa thấp tóc vàng cũng có chút hỗn độn. Kỳ Cảnh mày vô ý thức mà nhăn lại, hắn đem trong tay chậu hoa phiên quá đến phúc đi qua nhìn, lại vươn tay nhẹ nhàng mà sờ sờ kia bộ phận bị Mạc Vong ma pháp nguyên tố xâm nhiễm rễ cây.

Nhìn sau một hồi, Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt thần sắc biến càng thêm trầm trọng, hắn điểm phát ra ánh sáng não bắt đầu rất nhanh tìm tòi tin tức. Mạc Vong bởi vì Kỳ Cảnh khác thường, liền tìm hiểu tinh thần lực nhìn xuống Kỳ Cảnh đang tại tìm tòi tin tức. Sau đó hắn cả người cũng không quá quan tâm hảo .

Kỳ Cảnh ngón tay rất nhanh mà lên xuống, vừa mới đánh ra một hàng chữ: "Carlot thực vật nhân rễ cây bộ vị hư hư thực thực xuất hiện màu đen bệnh biến." Tại những lời này phía dưới còn xuất hiện mấy cái tương tự đề cử "Carlot thực vật nhân thông thường chứng bệnh có cái nào?" "Carlot thực vật nhân ỉu xìu làm như thế nào?" Thực rõ ràng Kỳ Cảnh cho rằng nhà mình thực vật nhân bạn lữ xuất vấn đề.

Nhìn Kỳ Cảnh vẻ mặt sầu lo, mày cũng nhíu chặt , Mạc Vong vốn là cảm thấy có chút buồn cười tâm tư chợt liền phai nhạt. Kỳ Cảnh lực chú ý đều tập trung ở tìm tòi tin tức thượng, Mạc Vong lặng yên đem trong cơ thể ma pháp vận chuyển vài vòng, vốn là theo rễ cây thượng diên mặc sắc liền ẩn dấu đi.

Mạc Vong tưởng: Liền không cho hắn bảo dưỡng người lo lắng , đáng thương kia tiểu bộ dáng cùng chết tức phụ dường như.

Phiên nửa ngày Kỳ Cảnh cũng không tìm được cái gì hữu dụng tin tức, cả người biến có chút đáng thương hề hề mà. Tức phụ tại chính mình mí mắt dưới xảy ra vấn đề, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng phức tạp vạn phần, lại là khí chính mình sơ ý, lại đau lòng tức phụ thụ khổ.

Kỳ Cảnh thất vọng quan quang não, ánh mắt lại trở xuống Mạc Vong trên người. Này vừa thấy, hắn cả người đều mộng . Kỳ Cảnh đưa tay nhu nhu mắt, lại để sát vào Mạc Vong, ánh mắt tử nhìn chằm chằm ban đầu biến thành mặc sắc kia chỗ rễ cây.

Không khí yên lặng hồi lâu...

Kỳ Cảnh lần nữa ngồi ngay ngắn, có chút bất đắc dĩ mà lau mặt. Hắn nhìn Mạc Vong ánh mắt có chút sủng nịch, giống như là phát hiện nhà mình hùng hài tử tại nghịch ngợm gây sự nhất dạng.

Mạc Vong bị Kỳ Cảnh nhìn cảm thấy toàn thân không được tự nhiên, nhưng kỳ tích không có sinh ra bất luận cái gì phản cảm tâm tư, chỉ cảm thấy có loại bị coi trọng cảm giác.

Xe bay vững vàng mà ngừng lại, Kỳ Cảnh túc túc trên mặt biểu tình, mang theo Mạc Vong xuống xe. Mạc Vong nhận thức Kỳ Cảnh là ôn hòa , thường thường liền đối với hắn cười rêu rao vô cùng, mãnh liệt vừa thấy Kỳ Cảnh này lãnh túc bộ dáng, hắn còn có chút không thích ứng.

Tuy rằng hiện nay xem ra nhà mình thực vật nhân bạn lữ không có vấn đề, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh vẫn là cảm thấy yêu cầu cẩn thận đối đãi. Không phải muốn là xảy ra chuyện, hắn muốn khóc cũng không kịp.

Mạc Vong mới thanh tỉnh lại không bao lâu, đối thế giới này hiểu biết càng là hữu hạn. Mạt * tên nhà quê * quên bị Kỳ Cảnh ôm đi hướng người đến người đi bạn lữ nghiên cứu trung tâm, hắn nhìn Kỳ Cảnh tránh đi đám người, trực tiếp thông qua một cái đặc biệt thông đạo tới một cái phòng ngoại. Cổ tay bộ quang não bị đánh khai tiến hành tin tức nối tiếp, được đến tiến vào quyền hạn sau, Kỳ Cảnh liền đi vào tự động đánh mở cửa.

Kỳ Cảnh vừa đi vào gian phòng liền thấy được ghé vào thực nghiệm trên đài người nào đó, Hill chính cầm quan trắc nghi cẩn thận mà nhìn thí nghiệm trên đài một gốc cây thực vật xanh."Hill, trước không vội , tới giúp ta nhìn xem nó làm sao vậy?" Kỳ Cảnh vài bước đi đến Hill bên người nói.

Hill đứng thẳng thân thể, đem nghiêng lệch kính mắt phù chính, vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ."Kỳ thiếu tướng, ngươi tại sao lại đến ! Trước không là mới nhìn quá nhà ngươi tiểu bảo bối sao? Lần này lại làm sao vậy?" Hill cùng Kỳ Cảnh là quen biết cũ, hơn nữa trước Mạc Vong khối này thực vật thân thể ở vào hôn mê kỳ khi vẫn là từ Hill chiếu cố, nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói sau Hill mở miệng liền trêu đùa.

Hill hướng Kỳ Cảnh vươn tay, Kỳ Cảnh động tác mềm nhẹ đem Mạc Vong bỏ vào Hill lòng bàn tay vẫn không quên dặn dò: "Ngươi cẩn thận một chút."

Nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh kia thật cẩn thận mà động tác, Hill mặt có như vậy một cái chớp mắt vặn vẹo. Mọi người đều biết Carlot thực vật nhân tuy rằng đều trưởng một bộ mảnh mai vô cùng bộ dáng, nhưng trên thực tế chúng nó sinh mệnh lực thập phần ngoan cường, cho dù là thật sự suất cũng tuyệt đối sẽ lông tóc vô tổn.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến Hill lược dữ tợn biểu tình, trên mặt lộ ra một cái sáng lạn tươi cười, hắn vỗ vỗ Hill bả vai nói: "Ta chính là thuận miệng nhắc nhở một chút, có thể độc lập hoàn thành khai lô giải phẫu 'Thần thủ' Hill làm sao có thể sẽ tay run rẩy đâu?" Hill tuy rằng tuổi trẻ nhưng năng lực của hắn lại không thể nghi ngờ.

Hill xoay người đi hướng một cái khác thí nghiệm đài, đem Mạc Vong đặt ở mặt trên."Lần này lại làm sao vậy?" Hill ngoài miệng không chút để ý mà hỏi, trên tay cũng đã thuần thục mà động tác lên.

Kỳ Cảnh đứng ở Hill bên cạnh, ánh mắt chuyển cũng không chuyển mà nhìn trắc định nghi thượng cho thấy các loại số liệu, nghe được Hill nói sau hắn trả lời: "Vừa mới ta phát hiện nó này bộ phận rễ cây biến thành mặc sắc." Nói xong Kỳ Cảnh còn cố ý vươn ra ngón tay chỉ.

"Nhưng hiện tại lại hảo , ngươi cũng đã thấy được." Kỳ Cảnh liệt miệng nói, ngữ khí cũng tràn đầy nghi hoặc khó hiểu.

Hill tà Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái nói: "Ta không hạt."

Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ nhàng mà sờ sờ Mạc Vong phiến lá, cười nói: "Ta đây không phải là không kinh nghiệm sao? Chỉ sợ có cái gì sơ hở." Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ thầm rằng: Làm hắn đi thu thập những cái đó da dày thịt béo tinh tế thú hắn ngược lại là có kinh nghiệm, nhưng đối mặt này thoạt nhìn thân kiều thể yếu Carlot thực vật nhân, hắn thật đúng là một cái đầu hai cái đại. Kỳ thiếu tướng ý tưởng là: Tức phụ, liền đến nuông chiều .

Hill đại đa số thời gian đều tại trong phòng thí nghiệm, hắn làn da có chút tái nhợt, kia tế bạch tiêm trường ngón tay cũng có chút gầy yếu. Liếc mắt một cái nhìn qua chính là cái tái nhợt suy nhược mỹ thanh niên, liên hắn nói chuyện ngữ điệu cũng thường xuyên mang theo điểm lãnh ý."Ngươi cũng thật sự là dụng tâm ." Giờ phút này ngón tay của hắn đang thí nghiệm trên đài nhẹ nhàng mà gõ đấm, trong giọng nói lại dẫn theo điểm cảm thán ý tứ hàm xúc.

Mạc Vong cũng không có thói quen cùng người khác tiếp xúc, nguyên bản bị Hill một phen kiểm tra, trong lòng sinh ra chút phiền táo. Nghe được Hill hơi cảm thán một câu khi, hắn cảm giác giống như có cái gì chợt lóe mà qua, nhưng đây chẳng qua là loại trực giác hơn nữa cũng không mãnh liệt.

Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu nhìn Hill liếc mắt một cái, trong mắt cảm xúc trắng ra thực, giống như đang nói "Đây không phải là hẳn là sao?" Mạc Vong còn chưa kịp làm rõ kia chợt lóe mà qua manh mối liền lại bị Kỳ Cảnh lần nữa nâng ở tại lòng bàn tay.

Hill một bên bắt tay thu thập thí nghiệm trên đài các loại dụng cụ, vừa lái khẩu nói: "Carlot thực vật nhân không ngươi tưởng tượng như vậy yếu ớt, chúng nó trở thành bạn lữ tốt nhất người tuyển nhưng không chỉ là bởi vì chúng nó gen cường đại, càng là bởi vì chúng nó bản thân cũng vô cùng ưu tú. Cho nên nói Kỳ thiếu tướng, ngươi thật sự không tất ba ngày hai đầu đến ta đây tới đưa tin." Nói xong lời cuối cùng, Hill trong lời nói bất đắc dĩ đã biểu hiện thực rõ ràng .

"Hơn nữa Kỳ thiếu tướng hẳn là biết mỗi cái Carlot thực vật nhân đều là không đồng dạng như vậy, bọn họ trưởng thành trong quá trình khả năng sẽ xuất hiện các loại biến hóa." Hill thân thể sau khuynh, biếng nhác ỷ đang thí nghiệm trên đài, ánh mắt lại dừng ở Mạc Vong trên người.

Kỳ Cảnh đối với Hill cười cười, nụ cười kia sáng lạn quá phận, nhìn Hill cảm thấy đau răng."Cảm tạ, ta đây an tâm." Kỳ Cảnh nói cám ơn mang theo Mạc Vong liền đi trở về, hắn hôm nay huấn luyện vẫn chưa hoàn thành, vội vã chạy trở về.

Mạt * tên nhà quê * quên bị Kỳ Cảnh mang theo đi ra lưu một vòng, lại nhanh nhẹn bị dẫn theo trở về. Mạc Vong nhìn bên ngoài cấp tốc lui về phía sau cảnh vật, nội tâm không hề dao động. Chờ hắn dưỡng hảo thương còn không phải yêu đi đâu liền đi đâu? Hắn phi thiên chui xuống đất tốc độ có thể sánh bằng này? ? Cái gì vậy mau nhiều.

Kỳ Cảnh còn không biết chính mình xe bay bị ma Vương đại nhân ghét bỏ , còn hưng trí dạt dào mà cấp Mạc Vong ôn thanh giới thiệu. Mạc Vong đã sớm phát hiện , hắn này bảo dưỡng người cả ngày không làm gì bỏ chạy trước mắt hắn xoát tồn tại cảm, hơn nữa thực thích cùng hắn nói chuyện, đối mặt tình cảnh như thế Mạc Vong cũng đã thờ ơ .

Mạc Vong: "emmm..." Nghe không hiểu, nghe không hiểu, hắn chính là khỏa thực vật mà thôi.

Cảm nhận được dừng ở trên người ấm áp xúc cảm, Mạc Vong nhịn được dùng chính mình cành lá hồ Kỳ Cảnh vẻ mặt xúc động. Thói quen liền hảo, thói quen liền hảo, hắn mới không bằng luyến thực nghiện không chấp nhặt.

Đi ra ngoài như vậy một lần, Mạc Vong đối thế giới này hiểu biết làm sâu sắc chút. Thế giới này ma pháp nguyên tố thực đầy đủ, trừ cái này ra còn có một loại không biết tên năng lượng có thể lợi dụng. Trước nhìn Kỳ Cảnh huấn luyện khi hắn liền phát hiện , cái loại này không biết tên năng lượng có thể thông qua hoàn thành một bộ động tác hấp thu đến trong cơ thể, cuối cùng dùng cho cường kiện thân thể.

Mạc Vong sử dụng là ma pháp, hấp thu chính là ma pháp nguyên tố, bởi vậy hắn đối các loại ma pháp nguyên tố vận dụng đều thuần thục vô cùng. Hắn thông qua Kỳ Cảnh huấn luyện suy đoán xuất, thế giới này người đối ma pháp nguyên tố lợi dụng đều thực thô ráp. Giống Kỳ Cảnh, hắn chỉ có thể hấp thu lợi dụng thủy nguyên tố cùng lôi nguyên tố.

Kỳ Cảnh mang theo Mạc Vong trở về nhà, lại một đầu chui vào chính mình phòng huấn luyện. Lần này Mạc Vong không bị mang tiến phòng huấn luyện, hắn bị an trí ở tại lâm cửa sổ trên bàn. Thời tiết hảo nói chờ màn đêm buông xuống, là hắn có thể nhìn đến đầy trời đầy sao. Mạc Vong thấy Kỳ Cảnh vào phòng huấn luyện, biết hắn nhất thời nửa sẽ tới hay không quấy rầy chính mình, liền an tâm khôi phục khởi chính mình thương.

Chờ Kỳ Cảnh hoàn thành một ngày huấn luyện sau hắn lại đi xử lý đi một tí tin tức, hồi trung ương tinh trước hắn đã bố trí hảo hết thảy, tạm thời thay thế hắn canh giữ ở bên cạnh tinh cầu bộ hạ sẽ mỗi ngày hướng hắn hội báo mới nhất tình huống. Chờ hắn thực vật nhân bạn lữ biến hóa thành công, hắn cũng liền cần phải trở về.

Hôm nay Kỳ Cảnh nghỉ ngơi có chút chậm, Mạc Vong chờ đều có điểm nhàm chán . Hắn không khỏi cảm thán: Thói quen thật là một đáng sợ đồ vật!

Đương Kỳ Cảnh xuyên dục bào hướng Mạc Vong đi đến cũng đem hắn ôm vào phòng ngủ khi, Mạc Vong trong lòng thế nhưng quỷ dị mà hiện lên một tia chờ mong.

Kỳ Cảnh dục bào nửa sưởng , Mạc Vong có thể rõ ràng mà nhìn đến hắn kia quá mức trắng nõn làn da. Bình thường Kỳ Cảnh yêu xuyên một thân quân trang, áo nút thắt từ dưới đến thượng vẫn luôn sắp xếp đến cổ áo, đem hắn bao vây nghiêm nghiêm thực thực, mặc cho ai đều khuy không thấy quân trang hạ kia thân thể tốt đẹp.

Mạc Vong bị bỏ vào Kỳ Cảnh bên giường, nhìn Kỳ Cảnh đầu tiên là đem dục bào đáp đến một bên giá áo thượng, sau đó lại thay quần ngủ. Kỳ Cảnh không thèm để ý nhà mình tức phụ sẽ thấy chính mình trần truồng, dù sao về sau hắn từ thân đến tâm cũng sẽ là vợ hắn , nói như thế nào hắn cũng không tính chịu thiệt.

Mạc Vong: "..." Dù sao ta là khỏa thực vật, dù sao ta không hiểu sắc đẹp. Câu này trong lòng nói có chút trái lương tâm , Mạc Vong tưởng: Muốn là Kỳ Cảnh tưởng cho hắn ấm giường nói, hắn phải là sẽ không cự tuyệt .

"Ngủ ngon." Mạc Vong còn tại như đi vào cõi thần tiên, phải có được Kỳ Cảnh một cái hôn chúc ngủ ngon. Ân, ma Vương đại nhân nháy mắt cảm giác viên mãn , Kỳ Cảnh cũng cảm thấy mỹ mãn .

Kỳ Cảnh tắt đèn hai mắt nhắm nghiền chuẩn bị đi ngủ, Mạc Vong cũng là nhưng ngủ cũng không ngủ.

Một lát sau, Mạc Vong cảm thấy Kỳ Cảnh hẳn là đã đang ngủ. Hắn lặng yên không một tiếng động mà tìm hiểu một căn cành, kia cành từ từ biến đến tinh tế thật dài, cuối cùng chậm rãi hướng Kỳ Cảnh thăm tới.

Chương 3: ngày thứ ba

Trong bóng đêm tản ra doanh doanh lục quang dài nhỏ cành tại Kỳ Cảnh thân thể phía trên ngừng lại, nó chần chờ một khắc, cuối cùng nhẹ nhàng mà dừng ở Kỳ Cảnh trước ngực. Cao thấp phập phồng trong lồng ngực là thời khắc nhúc nhích trái tim, Mạc Vong cảm thụ kia tràn ngập sinh mệnh sức sống nhảy nhót, có loại không biết tên cảm xúc ở trong lòng lên men.

Qua hồi lâu, Mạc Vong từ sững sờ trung phục hồi lại tinh thần, dài nhỏ cành cũng bị hắn thu trở về. Mạc Vong nhìn Kỳ Cảnh an tĩnh mà tốt đẹp ngủ nhan, trong lòng đột nhiên nhiều điểm ý tưởng. Chợt hắn lại vứt ra một căn cành, kia cành mục tiêu minh xác khoát lên Kỳ Cảnh trên cổ tay mà còn nhanh chóng tại Kỳ Cảnh trên cổ tay quấn quanh vài vòng.

Cành vòng quanh Kỳ Cảnh thủ đoạn không ngừng quấn quanh, cuối cùng biến thành một cái phong cách cổ xưa đại khí vòng tay. Vòng tay mặt trên ẩn ẩn có ký hiệu nhảy động, sau một lúc lâu hết thảy đều yên lặng xuống dưới, nguyên bản phiếm lục sắc vòng tay cuối cùng biến thành mặc sắc. Mạc Vong đem đây hết thảy làm tốt sau lại tiếp tục hấp thu ma pháp nguyên tố đến khôi phục chính mình thương.

Sáng sớm Kỳ Cảnh sau khi tỉnh lại chuyện thứ nhất chính là cực kỳ tự nhiên hướng Mạc Vong vấn an, sau đó hắn tính toán rời giường khi bỗng nhiên liền phát hiện cổ tay phải thượng vòng tay. Mặc sắc vòng tay thượng mơ hồ có thể nhìn đến một ít hoa văn, nhìn kỹ khi lại sẽ phát hiện kia vòng tay thông thấu vô cùng, trong đó không chứa một tia tạp chất.

Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt thâm thâm, hắn nhưng không nhớ rõ chính mình có như vậy cái vòng tay. Kỳ Cảnh ý đồ đem kia vòng tay hái xuống, nhưng vòng tay gắt gao mà khấu tại cổ tay hắn thượng mà còn có vẻ sát hợp vô cùng. Kỳ Cảnh thử mấy lần đều lấy thất bại chấm dứt, rơi vào đường cùng chỉ có thể nhâm nó chặt chẽ mà đãi tại chính mình trên cổ tay. Bất quá chuyện này đích xác cần phải hảo hảo điều tra, nhà hắn phòng ngự cũng không phải là tùy tiện người nào đều có thể đột phá .

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh ly thuê phòng đi rửa mặt, Mạc Vong run rẩy chính mình cành lá, giãn ra một chút có chút cứng ngắc thân thể.

Cũng không lâu lắm Kỳ Cảnh đã đem chính mình thu thập xong , hắn đi vào phòng ngủ đem Mạc Vong nâng ở lòng bàn tay, sau đó xoay người đi hướng bàn ăn. Trên bàn cơm bày mấy thứ đơn giản bữa sáng, Mạc Vong đã bị Kỳ Cảnh đặt ở bàn ăn chính trung ương. Mạc Vong bị bắt bàng quan Kỳ Cảnh ăn cơm mà còn toàn bộ quá trình đều ăn không đến nhâm Hà Đông tây, tâm tắc luỹ thừa thẳng tắp bay lên.

Tuy rằng Kỳ Cảnh cha mẹ mất sớm, nhưng gia gia của hắn đối hắn giáo dục luôn luôn nghiêm khắc, bởi vậy mặc dù hàng năm đóng tại xa xôi tinh cầu, hắn dùng cơm lễ nghi vẫn như cũ không thể soi mói. Nhìn Kỳ Cảnh động tác tao nhã ăn đồ vật, Mạc Vong không phải không thừa nhận đương người đẹp mắt tới trình độ nhất định thật sự là làm cái gì cũng tốt nhìn.

Dùng xong sau khi ăn xong Kỳ Cảnh đúng hạn cùng Mạc Vong đến một phát tinh thần giao lưu, sau đó đem Mạc Vong giao cho người máy bảo mẫu tạm thời chiếu cố. Mạc Vong thấy Kỳ Cảnh không giống như ngày thường bồi hắn một hồi cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, liền nhiều lưu ý Kỳ Cảnh một chút.

Kỳ Cảnh đem một ít thiết yếu đồ dùng thu vào không gian cái nút, lại mở ra trong nhà phòng hộ hệ thống. Ngày hôm qua thời điểm hắn nhận đến hạng nhất lâm thời nhâm mệnh, hôm nay liền tính toán đi chấp hành, trước khi đi hắn tính toán đi nhà mình lão nhân kia nhìn xem.

Bị Kỳ Cảnh xưng là lão gia tử tự nhiên là Kỳ Cảnh gia gia. Kỳ Cảnh gia gia là một vị người tài ba, lão nhân gia đã từng là quân đội liên bang đệ nhất nhân, Kỳ Cảnh phụ thân cũng bị này giáo dục trở thành trung tướng. Cũng là tại lão nhân gia hun đúc hạ, Kỳ Cảnh dần dần mà trưởng thành hiện giờ bộ dáng, chính trực vả lại nhiệt huyết.

Mạc Vong còn không biết chính mình cũng bị mang theo đi gặp gia trưởng , hiện tại hắn đối Kỳ Cảnh không gian cái nút rất cảm thấy hứng thú. Tuy rằng hắn bản thân liền có ma pháp không gian, nhưng thực hiển nhiên Kỳ Cảnh sở dụng không gian cái nút cùng ma pháp của hắn không gian nguyên lý hoàn toàn không giống. Kỳ Cảnh sử dụng không gian cái nút khi cũng không có bất luận cái gì ma pháp dao động, hơn nữa không gian cái nút lớn nhỏ rõ ràng hữu hạn chế. Mạc Vong có chút cảm thán: Mặc dù không có ma pháp không gian, mọi người vẫn là chế tạo ra được cùng loại vật phẩm.

Kỳ Cảnh thu thập xong đồ vật liền mang theo Mạc Vong ra cửa, vô dụng bao lâu liền tới đạt điểm đến. Mạc Vong bị mang xuống xe, nhìn chung quanh hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm miễn cưỡng nhấc lên một tia hứng thú.

Vào cửa trước Kỳ Cảnh dừng cước bộ, cúi đầu nhìn Mạc Vong nói: "Mang ngươi đi gặp một cái người trọng yếu, nhà của chúng ta người." Nói xong câu đó sau hắn liền đi vào môn.

Trước lão nhân gia liền nhận được Kỳ Cảnh muốn tới thăm tin tức của hắn, bởi vậy lão nhân gia không giống như ngày thường đi ra ngoài tản bộ. Kỳ Cảnh tiến vào đại sảnh sau, liền thấy được chính thích ý thưởng thức trà Kỳ lão gia tử."Gia gia." Kỳ Cảnh đi lên trước sau, cung kính hô.

"Tiểu Cảnh đến a!" Kỳ lão gia tử lớn tuổi đối người trẻ tuổi cũng càng hiền lành , nhưng trên người hắn cái loại này trường cư địa vị cao khí thế lại vẫn như cũ tồn tại. Kỳ lão gia tử ánh mắt sáng ngời, tinh thần quắc thước, đầu đầy chỉ bạc cũng không giảm này phong thái, Mạc Vong vừa thấy chỉ biết đây là có đại trí tuệ người.

Kỳ Cảnh nghe được Kỳ lão gia tử nói, trên mặt lộ ra một cái cười đến. Thấy lão gia tử thân thể khỏe mạnh, tinh thần mười phần, hắn cũng an tâm. Hắn bởi vì đóng giữ xa xôi tinh cầu duyên cớ, hàng năm có thể trở về tới số lần có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, trong lòng liền dễ dàng thường xuyên nhớ mong lão gia tử. Mạc Vong bị Kỳ Cảnh phòng đến trên bàn, sau đó Kỳ Cảnh chuyển tới Kỳ lão gia tử phía sau bắt đầu cấp lão nhân nắm bả vai.

Kỳ lão gia tử híp mắt thổi thổi trong chén trà trôi nổi lá trà hỏi: "Cái gì thời điểm đi chấp hành nhiệm vụ?" Kỳ lão gia tử mặc dù cách khai quân bộ đã lâu, nhưng tin tức của hắn vẫn như cũ linh thông, Kỳ Cảnh bị cắt cử nhiệm vụ sự hắn đã biết .

Kỳ Cảnh nghe được Kỳ lão gia tử nói sau đáp: "Xế chiều hôm nay ta đi trước trường quân đội nhìn xem, ngày mai liền chuẩn bị dẫn người đi." Đối với tham gia thực chiến huấn luyện người tuyển Kỳ Cảnh cần phải có đại khái hiểu biết, có lẽ còn sẽ xoát đi xuống vài cái không chọn người thích hợp.

Kỳ lão gia tử dặn dò: "Dĩ vãng thực chiến huấn luyện đều là trường quân đội lão sư dẫn dắt , ngươi mặc dù có phong phú kinh nghiệm thực chiến, nhưng muốn cam đoan sở hữu học sinh an toàn vẫn là muốn cẩn thận một chút." Đối với cái này lâm thời nhiệm vụ, Kỳ lão gia tử tưởng liền tương đối nhiều .

Người khác cũng biết bọn họ Kỳ gia liền Kỳ Cảnh như vậy một cái độc đinh , mà Kỳ Cảnh lại tuổi trẻ có vi. Những năm trước đây có hắn áp chế , thật nhiều người mặc dù nội tâm rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy, nhưng vẫn như cũ không dám đối bọn họ Kỳ gia người vươn tay. Những cái đó đối bọn họ nhìn chằm chằm người cũng sẽ không chết tâm, Kỳ Cảnh mặc dù có năng lực nhưng tưởng ứng phó những cái đó cáo già còn kém đến thực.

Kỳ lão gia tử sau lại bởi vì lớn tuổi cuối cùng vẫn là ly khai quân bộ, lại bởi vì hắn thế lực chủ yếu tại xa xôi tinh cầu các đóng giữ căn cứ, liền trực tiếp đem Kỳ Cảnh ném tới những cái đó xa xôi khu. Lần này Kỳ Cảnh bởi vì bạn lữ sự trở về thời gian lâu chút, kết quả quân bộ người liền có động tác.

Đối với quân bộ các thế lực liên hợp cùng đối lập Kỳ Cảnh cũng không biết, nhưng bản thân hắn cũng là người cẩn thận, nghe được Kỳ lão gia tử nói sau liền gật đầu đáp: "Biết ."

Nghe được Kỳ Cảnh sau khi trả lời, Kỳ lão gia tử vẫn có chút lo lắng, nghĩ nghĩ lại mở miệng nói: "Làm khắc trong an cũng với ngươi cùng đi, đến lúc đó có thể chiếu ứng lẫn nhau cũng hảo." Khắc trong an là Kỳ lão gia tử bộ hạ cũ nhi tử, sớm vài năm đã bị điều phối đến trung ương tinh, là đáng giá tín nhiệm người.

"Gia gia, ta bồi Tiểu Cảnh đi là có thể , quân bộ đã phê chuẩn ta thân thỉnh." Kỳ Cảnh mới vừa muốn hồi đáp, liền bị đột nhiên xuất hiện người đánh gãy . Người tới cũng là một thân quân trang, chẳng qua trên vai hàm vị rõ ràng so Kỳ Cảnh thấp nhất giai, đúng là Kỳ gia trên danh nghĩa nghĩa tử.

Kỳ lão gia tử nghe được người tới nói sau trầm mặc một hồi mới lên tiếng: "Ngươi không nên như vậy lỗ mãng ." Đối với Kỳ Diễn cái này tôn tử, Kỳ lão gia tử cũng không có gì thành kiến, dù sao mẫu thân phạm sai lầm không nên từ hài tử vô tội đến thừa nhận.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến người tới sau, trên mặt lộ ra cái mỉm cười kêu: "Ca, đã lâu không gặp!"

Tuy rằng đều là Kỳ gia huyết mạch, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh cùng Kỳ Diễn bộ dạng thật sự là khác nhau như trời đất. Kỳ Cảnh tướng mạo càng thiên hướng kỳ phụ, lại di truyền kỳ mẫu mỹ mạo, bởi vậy Kỳ Cảnh cấp người lấy chính trực dương quang cảm giác. Kỳ Diễn diện mạo thì càng nhiều di truyền mẫu thân hắn dung mạo, mỹ có chút phù khen, lại bởi vì Kỳ Diễn người tổng là âm trầm trầm mà, cho nên Kỳ Diễn nhìn qua liền không là thực thảo hỉ.

Kỳ Cảnh đối cái này cùng cha khác mẹ ca ca không ý kiến gì, nhưng có khi Kỳ Diễn tổng sẽ làm chút làm người có chút phản cảm sự. Tựa như hiện tại nhất dạng, Kỳ Diễn thực hiện làm Kỳ Cảnh thực không thể lý giải. Kỳ Diễn yêu nhất chính là cùng Kỳ Cảnh tranh cái cao thấp, nhưng bởi vì thiên phú không bằng Kỳ Cảnh, cho nên Kỳ Diễn vẫn luôn bị Kỳ Cảnh áp một đầu.

Kỳ Cảnh là cái kia muốn cái gì sẽ có cái đó người may mắn, mà Kỳ Diễn lại chính là cái từ xóm nghèo giãy dụa đi ra kẻ đáng thương. Nhân sinh trước hai mươi năm Kỳ Diễn vẫn luôn đau khổ cầu sinh tồn, liều mạng hết toàn lực muốn từ vũng bùn trung bò đi ra.

Sau lại bị Kỳ gia nhận hồi khi, Kỳ Diễn trong lòng là oán , vì cái gì không còn sớm chút đem hắn tìm được đâu? Nhưng Kỳ Diễn biết hắn này đó oán là không hề lý do mà, bất quá là thiên giận thôi, cuối cùng hắn đem này đó cảm xúc đều áp đi xuống.

Nhưng là sau lại người hắn yêu thế nhưng bị Kỳ Cảnh cự tuyệt , hắn trân bảo không bị người khác quý trọng. Nhưng rõ ràng hắn cũng thực ưu tú a, nhưng còn chưa đủ, mặc dù hắn lại cố gắng cũng còn thì không bằng Kỳ Cảnh.

Kỳ Diễn nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói quay đầu đối Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu, lại một bộ không muốn nhiều lời bộ dáng, hắn ghen tị cùng không mừng cho tới bây giờ đều biểu hiện thực trắng ra.

Kỳ lão gia tử nhìn đến Kỳ Diễn bộ dáng ám thở dài, cuối cùng vẫn là thỏa hiệp . Hắn già rồi, người trẻ tuổi sự vẫn là giao cấp chính bọn hắn giải quyết đi!

Hắn quay đầu đối Kỳ Cảnh nói: "Tiểu Cảnh, đến lúc đó ngươi ca cùng ngươi đi, hai người các ngươi người muốn lẫn nhau chiếu ứng." Kỳ lão gia tử nói chuyện ánh mắt lại trở xuống Kỳ Diễn trên người.

"Gia gia yên tâm đi, ta hòa ca nhất định sẽ bình an trở về." Kỳ Cảnh thấy không khí có chút xấu hổ, vội vàng cười cam đoan đạo.

Kỳ Diễn đồ vật cũng sớm đã thu thập xong , hắn cùng Kỳ lão gia tử cùng Kỳ Cảnh nói chuyện này sau liền lại ly khai.

Kỳ lão gia tử thở dài, trên mặt biểu tình cũng có chút sầu lo. Kỳ Cảnh thấy thế nói sang chuyện khác nói: "Gia gia, ngươi xem chúng ta hàn huyên lâu như vậy, đều đem ngài tôn tức cấp xem nhẹ ." Nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói, lão gia tử bật người đem ánh mắt dừng lại ở Mạc Vong trên người.

Mạc Vong: "..." Mới vừa nhìn một tuồng kịch, cái này đến phiên hắn ra sân? Hắn một thực vật đều có thể chiếm cái tôn tức tên tuổi ? Thế giới này người sao lại như vậy đáng sợ.

Quả thực liên thực vật cũng chưa từng có a! Vẫn là nói thế giới này người đều yêu thực vật như mạng?

Kỳ lão gia tử không hảo cùng Kỳ Cảnh dường như trực tiếp đem Mạc Vong nâng ở lòng bàn tay, thân thể của hắn đi phía trước dời dời, cũng liền thấy rõ . Hắn vừa muốn khen Mạc Vong hai câu, đã bị kinh không biết nói cái gì .

Hắn vươn tay, run rẩy mà chỉ vào Mạc Vong nói: "Hắn, hắn đây là làm sao vậy!"

Chương 4: ngày thứ tư

Kỳ Cảnh nghe được Kỳ lão gia tử nói trong lòng cả kinh, vội vàng đến gần nhìn Mạc Vong. Mà nghe được Kỳ lão gia tử hô nhỏ thanh Mạc Vong thì có trong nháy mắt xấu hổ, vươn ra kia căn cành liền cương ở tại chỗ.

Dài nhỏ cành đỉnh chính bái một cái làm công tinh xảo bình hoa, xác thực nói là bái bình hoa thượng một viên sáng long lanh chui. Bình hoa trên có khắc vẽ một cái trông rất sống động long, mà kia khối chui chính vị với long nhãn vị trí. Giờ phút này Mạc Vong cành phúc tại mặt trên hơi hơi gấp khúc , giống như ngay sau đó liền muốn đem kia khối chui từ bình hoa thượng tróc.

Kỳ lão gia tử & Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Tôn tức / tức phụ đây là muốn làm cái gì?

Sợ nhất không khí đột nhiên an tĩnh, nhưng mà hiện tại Mạc Vong liền bị vây loại này xấu hổ hoàn cảnh.

Nhưng ma Vương đại nhân trừ bỏ yêu thích sáng long lanh đồ vật ngoại còn đặc biệt sĩ diện, cho nên Mạc Vong không chút do dự lựa chọn cái đơn giản thô bạo vả lại không có di chứng phương pháp giải quyết.

Thừa dịp Kỳ lão gia tử cùng Kỳ Cảnh ngây người công phu, Mạc Vong rất nhanh chuẩn bị một cái quên đi ma pháp. Sau đó hắn mãnh liệt thu hồi chính mình cành, mà còn mang đi kia khối sáng long lanh chui, tiếp quên đi ma pháp liền bị vứt đến Kỳ lão gia tử cùng Kỳ Cảnh trên người, toàn bộ quá trình liền mạch lưu loát, quả thực hoàn mỹ!

Kỳ lão gia tử cảm thấy đầu óc có chút hôn mê, không khỏi cảm thán nói: "Thật sự là già rồi, mới theo như ngươi nói như vậy một hồi nói cũng cảm giác choáng váng đầu, vừa rồi chúng ta nói đến đâu tới?"

Kỳ Cảnh cũng hiểu được tinh thần hoảng hốt một cái chớp mắt, nghe được Kỳ lão gia tử nói sau sửng sốt hạ mới nói tiếp: "Ca hắn cũng muốn tham gia lần này thực chiến huấn luyện, theo ta cùng đi bảo hộ những cái đó tân một lần trường quân đội tốt nghiệp." Kỳ Cảnh nhớ rõ Kỳ Diễn lại tới một chuyến bước đi , cho nên bọn họ đại khái là tại thảo luận chuyện này?

"Ân, đến lúc đó hai người các ngươi huynh đệ muốn lẫn nhau chiếu cố. Tuy rằng ngươi ca hắn tính tình kém một chút, nhưng hắn như thế nào cũng là chúng ta Kỳ gia người, sẽ không vì tư dục đi làm những cái đó bẩn sự." Kỳ lão gia tử trong giọng nói mang theo khẳng định.

Kỳ Cảnh cười nói: "Biết đến, gia gia yên tâm liền hảo." Sau đó ánh mắt của hắn liền rơi xuống Mạc Vong trên người, nụ cười trên mặt cũng biến càng thêm sáng lạn. Lần này Mạc Vong trên người sở hữu cành lá đều nhu thuận đãi tại tại chỗ, bình hoa thượng chui bị hắc diện thạch hạt châu thay thế được nhưng không có vẻ đột ngột.

Kỳ Cảnh đem Mạc Vong nâng ở tại lòng bàn tay, đối Kỳ lão gia tử nói: "Nhiệm vụ lần này tới quá không là thời điểm, hiện tại đúng là đào tạo mấu chốt kỳ, nó không thể ly ta làm bạn, đến lúc đó chỉ có thể mang theo nó cùng đi . Bất quá muốn là đem nó tạm thời bỏ vào không gian cái nút cũng sẽ không có vấn đề gì, chính là vẫn là cảm giác ủy khuất nó ." Kỳ Cảnh khẽ vuốt hạ Mạc Vong phiến lá, trên mặt xuất hiện một chút bất mãn thần sắc.

Vốn là Kỳ Cảnh lần này trở về tính toán nghỉ ngơi nhiều một đoạn thời gian, vừa lúc cùng nhà mình thực vật nhân bạn lữ hảo hảo bồi dưỡng tình cảm, kết quả bị quân bộ lâm thời nhâm mệnh quấy rầy kế hoạch. Tuy rằng Kỳ Cảnh không để ý người giỏi làm nhiều, nhưng luôn có loại bị đánh quấy rầy tuần trăng mật cảm giác.

"Thực chiến huấn luyện thời gian không ngắn, ngươi vẫn là tận lực sớm đi trở về, lão nhân ta vẫn chờ tham gia các ngươi hôn lễ." Kỳ lão gia tử thấy Kỳ Cảnh đối chính mình thực vật nhân bạn lữ thực để ý, trên mặt không khỏi lộ ra vui mừng cười.

Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu, trên mặt cũng hiện lên một tia chờ mong. Chờ hắn bạn lữ biến hóa thành công, hai người liền đồng thời hồi hắn nơi dùng chân, thăng cấp đánh quái nói thương yêu, lại dưỡng cái tiểu bao tử. Chỉ là muốn một chút Kỳ Cảnh liền cảm thấy như vậy sinh hoạt tốt đẹp vô cùng.

Không đợi Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ nhiều, một trận tin tức gợi ý liền đánh gãy hắn mặc sức tưởng tượng. Điểm phát ra ánh sáng sau đầu tin tức phát ra giả xuất hiện tại hình chiếu trung, hình chiếu trong xuất hiện đồng dạng là một vị tuổi trẻ quan quân.

Tuổi trẻ quan quân diện mạo tuấn tú, nhìn Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt nóng rực lại khắc chế, trong đó còn bao hàm tràn đầy hâm mộ."Kỳ lão tướng quân hảo, Kỳ thiếu tướng hảo." Narren nhìn đến Kỳ lão gia tử sau nội tâm càng thêm kích động , Kỳ lão tướng quân nhưng là bọn hắn liên bang Thần Bảo Hộ.

Kỳ lão gia tử tuy rằng không biết Narren, nhưng là lễ phép gật gật đầu. Kỳ Cảnh đối Narren có chút ấn tượng, dù sao Narren đã từng hướng hắn tỏ tình quá. Nhưng hướng hắn tỏ tình quá cả trai lẫn gái không tại số ít, hắn cũng đã thói quen. Bởi vậy Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến Narren cũng sẽ không cảm thấy xấu hổ, mà là thực bình thường hồi câu: "Ngươi hảo, Narren."

Narren bình phục hạ nội tâm kích động mới tiếp tục mở miệng nói: "Kỳ thiếu tướng, muốn tham gia lần này thực chiến huấn luyện trường quân đội tốt nghiệp đã tập kết hoàn tất, chờ đợi ngài chỉ thị."

Kỳ Cảnh sau khi nghe được gật đầu nói: "Hảo , ta lập tức đi qua, đã làm phiền ngươi." Tại xuất phát trước hắn đi trước nhìn một chút, đem không hợp cách người cấp loát xuống dưới, tỉnh về sau xuất hiện phiền toái không cần thiết.

"Không phiền toái, không phiền toái." Narren vội vàng khoát tay nói, hắn tưởng hỗ trợ còn không kịp, như thế nào sẽ ngại phiền toái đâu? Lần này dẫn dắt tốt nghiệp thực chiến diễn luyện cơ hội vẫn là hắn thật vất vả được đến , liền là bởi vì hắn nghe nói Kỳ Cảnh cũng sẽ đi.

Nhìn đến Narren có chút luống cuống hành động, Kỳ Cảnh cười khẽ hạ. Nguyên bản liền co quắp Narren một chút đỏ mặt, không biết phải nói gì .

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn có chút buồn cười, mới vừa muốn nói gì, liền nghe được phanh mà một tiếng. Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu nhìn chỉ thấy trên bàn kia bình hoa oai đảo, kỳ quái chính là nghe thanh âm đã cảm thấy suất ngoan , nhưng này bình hoa lại lông tóc vô tổn.

Mạc Vong: "emmm..." Khó hiểu nhìn cái kia bình hoa có chút không vừa mắt, suất vài cái vui đùa một chút cũng không thành vấn đề đi? Cùng lắm thì hắn khống chế tốt lực đạo không suất hư không liền đến .

Bên cạnh chợp mắt Kỳ lão gia tử bị dọa đến mí mắt run rẩy, mở mắt ra thấy chính là bình hoa đảo liền lại du du hai mắt nhắm nghiền.

Kỳ Cảnh đem bình hoa dựng thẳng hảo, có chút áy náy nhìn Narren liếc mắt một cái: "Hảo , ta biết , mười phút sau có thể tới."

"Là, Kỳ thiếu tướng!" Narren đứng đến thẳng tắp cũng hướng Kỳ Cảnh kính thi lễ.

Kết thúc thông tin sau, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Kỳ lão gia tử cáo biệt, mang theo Mạc Vong liền ly khai.

Xe bay tốc độ rất nhanh, không đến mười phút Kỳ Cảnh liền tới đạt trung ương tinh đệ nhất trường quân đội.

Kỳ Cảnh trên cổ treo một cái đơn giản mặt dây chuyền, kia mặt dây chuyền là một cái trân quý không gian cái nút, tuy rằng không gian tiểu lại cho phép vật còn sống tiến vào. Cái kia mặt dây chuyền là Kỳ Cảnh mẫu thân lưu cho hắn , trước hắn cho tới bây giờ không bỏ được dùng qua.

Xuống xe khi Kỳ Cảnh liền đem Mạc Vong bỏ vào mặt dây chuyền trung, dù sao muốn là trực tiếp nâng Mạc Vong xuất hiện nói liền có điểm không trang trọng . Mặt dây chuyền nội không gian không đại, nhưng trong đó bố trí đơn giản lại không thất ấm áp. Mạc Vong bị bỏ vào mặt dây chuyền không gian nội sau thử dùng tinh thần lực tra xét ngoại giới tình huống, liền nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh đến gần một đám xuyên quân trang thanh niên, nhất thấy được chính là cái kia hướng Kỳ Cảnh đến gần Narren.

"Kỳ thiếu tướng!" Narren luôn luôn tại chờ Kỳ Cảnh, Kỳ Cảnh một xuất hiện hắn liền nghênh đi qua. Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu, trên mặt biểu tình cũng không tính thân thiện.

Kỳ Cảnh đi theo Narren đi tới cả đám trước người, đãi hắn đứng lại sau mở miệng nói: "Đại gia hảo, ta là Kỳ Cảnh. Tại kế tiếp một đoạn thời gian nội đem từ ta mang dẫn các ngươi đi Libby tinh tiến hành thực chiến huấn luyện, hy vọng đại gia có thể hảo hảo biểu hiện."

"Là, Kỳ thiếu tướng!" Chỉnh tề trả lời thanh truyền đến, cả đám khí thế mười phần, đối sắp sửa gặp phải thực chiến huấn luyện tin tưởng tràn đầy. Bọn họ đều là tinh anh ban tốt nghiệp, cuối cùng thực chiến huấn luyện thông qua sau bọn họ là có thể tiến vào quân đội.

Trung ương tinh đệ nhất trường quân đội bồi dưỡng đi ra tốt nghiệp đại đa số đều sẽ tiến vào quân đội, giống Kỳ Cảnh nhất dạng đến xa xôi tinh cầu đóng giữ, cùng đủ loại tinh tế thú tiến hành chiến đấu, mà quân bộ người cũng chính là lợi dụng điểm này. Kỳ Cảnh tại xa xôi tinh cầu cùng tinh tế thú chiến đấu nhiều năm, kinh nghiệm chiến đấu phong phú, bởi vậy quân bộ đã có người đề nghị đem lần này tốt nghiệp thực chiến huấn luyện giao cho Kỳ Cảnh phụ trách.

Kỳ Cảnh gặp qua này một đám ưu tú tốt nghiệp sau, cũng không có xoát hạ bất luận kẻ nào. Tham gia lần này thực chiến huấn luyện tốt nghiệp các phương diện đều phù hợp yêu cầu, Kỳ Cảnh sau khi xem xong cảm thấy thực vừa lòng, những người này về sau đều muốn là bảo vệ liên bang trung kiên lực lượng.

Kỳ Cảnh đối tất cả mọi người có cái đại khái hiểu biết, sau đó tất cả mọi người bị cho phép đi cáo biệt hoặc thu dọn đồ đạc. Kỳ Cảnh thấy những người khác đều ly khai chính mình cũng phải rời khỏi, vừa quay đầu liền thấy được còn không có rời đi Narren.

"Còn có việc sao?" Kỳ Cảnh có chút nghi ngờ hỏi.

Narren thấy Kỳ Cảnh nhìn chính mình vội vàng khoát tay nói: "Không có việc gì, chính là, chính là cảm tạ ngài tại trăm vội bên trong còn nguyện rút ra thời gian đến mang lĩnh bọn họ đi tiến hành thực chiến huấn luyện." Narren biết Kỳ Cảnh đã có chính mình bạn lữ , nhưng này chủng loại tự với đối thần tượng sùng bái cũng không có giảm bớt.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn Narren liếc mắt một cái thản nhiên mà hồi đáp: "Không có gì, nhiệm vụ mà thôi." Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy cái này Narren khả năng còn không có đối hắn chết tâm, cái này không thể được, hắn hiện tại chính là có tức phụ người. Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ đến chính mình đã có tức phụ , tay liền không tự chủ được mà xoa bắt tại trên cổ mặt dây chuyền. Mặt dây chuyền bị Kỳ Cảnh đặt ở trong quần áo mặt, cách hai tầng vật liệu may mặc. Kỳ Cảnh đầu ngón tay chạm được kia một chỗ nhô ra, cảm giác trong lòng ấm áp .

Miến nhìn thần tượng đều là tự mang lự kính, nghe được Kỳ Cảnh sau khi trả lời Narren chỉ cảm thấy Kỳ thiếu tướng thật sự là, thật sự là, nói như thế nào đâu? Dù sao nhất định là yêu liên bang ái nhân dân .

"Không có chuyện nói ta liền rời đi trước , buổi chiều chúng ta tại dự định địa điểm tập hợp, đồng thời đi trước Libby tinh." Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ đến chính mình tức phụ còn tại không gian cái nút trong, sợ Mạc Vong sẽ nhàm chán cái gì, liền trực tiếp mở miệng nói.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh phải rời khỏi Narren trong lòng cô đơn một chút, nhưng vẫn là mặt lộ vẻ tươi cười nói: "Kỳ thiếu tướng đi vội thì tốt rồi, chúng ta buổi chiều thấy."

"Ai, thiếu tướng ngài trước chờ một chút." Kỳ Cảnh xoay người muốn đi hết sức lại nghe được Narren nói. Narren có chút ngại ngùng mà lấy ra một quyển tinh xảo notebook, trịnh trọng bỏ vào Kỳ Cảnh trong tay.

Kỳ Cảnh có chút không hiểu nhìn Narren, vừa muốn mở miệng hỏi chợt nghe đến Narren mở miệng nói: "Ngài là ta vĩnh viễn thần tượng, thỉnh ngài cho ta ký cái danh đi!"

Nghe được Narren nói sau Kỳ Cảnh tiếp nhận kia bản bìa cứng notebook, tại mặt trên xoát xoát viết xuống tên của mình. Kỳ Cảnh đem notebook trả lại cấp Narren sau liền xoay người ly khai.

Buổi chiều chưa tới tập hợp thời gian, Narren cũng đã mang theo cả đám đến chỗ tập hợp điểm. Bởi vì Kỳ Cảnh cũng đi sớm một đoạn thời gian, đoàn người liền trước tiên khởi hành .

Tinh hạm thượng, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Kỳ Diễn ngồi đối diện nhau, Narren thì ngồi ở một khác trắc vị trí. Ba người mắt to trừng tiểu nhãn, không khí một chút liền xấu hổ lên. Hiện thực bản Tu La tràng, liền hỏi ngươi có sợ không.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Mạc Vong: "Từ từ, Tu La tràng tại sao không có ta suất diễn?"

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Ngươi tính người sao?"

.

Mạc Vong: "Ngươi không thể như vậy khinh thường thực vật!"

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Ha hả..."

.

Mạc Vong: "Ngươi như vậy sẽ bị áp ." Xoa tay trung ~

Chương 5: ngày thứ năm

Narren ánh mắt sáng quắc nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, Kỳ Diễn sắc mặt càng phát ra âm trầm, Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt thì có chút xấu hổ. Kỳ Cảnh đối Narren có ấn tượng còn có nguyên nhân chính là: Hắn ca đã từng vi Narren mà tìm hắn đánh một trận. Không sai, Kỳ Diễn thích đúng là Narren.

Kỳ Cảnh có thể rõ ràng mà cảm giác đã đến tự Kỳ Diễn áp suất thấp, vốn là hắn không quá để ý nhưng giờ phút này cũng thấy xuất có chút xấu hổ . Làm ngồi sau khi vẫn là Kỳ Cảnh đã mở miệng: "Tham gia lần này thực chiến huấn luyện tốt nghiệp tổng cộng có sáu mươi người, đến Libby tinh sau chúng ta các lĩnh một đội như thế nào?"

"Là, Kỳ thiếu tướng. Ta nhất định hảo hảo bảo hộ bọn họ, sẽ không để cho bọn họ có nguy hiểm tánh mạng." Thời khắc chú ý Kỳ Cảnh Narren lập tức tỏ thái độ đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy càng xấu hổ , ái mộ giả quá mức tích cực hắn cũng tâm mệt a! Đỉnh Kỳ Diễn rất có áp lực ánh mắt, Kỳ Cảnh chỉ phải cao lãnh gật đầu nói: "Tinh tế thú hung tàn không cần ta nhiều lời, mà cam đoan bọn họ sinh mệnh an toàn thì là chúng ta lần này nhiệm vụ. Nhưng lần này thực chiến huấn luyện mục đích chủ yếu ở chỗ tăng mạnh bọn họ thực chiến năng lực, không phải vạn bất đắc dĩ trình độ chúng ta vẫn là không cần ra tay."

"Là, Kỳ thiếu tướng!" Narren lập tức tích cực đáp lại đạo, kia trương tuổi trẻ tuấn tú trên mặt tràn đầy kính yêu cùng sùng bái.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Cảm giác hắn ca sẽ càng hận hắn , huynh đệ thuyền nhỏ vừa lật lại phiên.

Cuối cùng Kỳ Cảnh mộc khuôn mặt lại nói một hồi, tìm cái lấy cớ liền ly khai. Narren nhìn theo Kỳ Cảnh rời đi, trên mặt hắn bởi vì kích động mà phiếm đỏ ửng, hai mắt cũng sáng lấp lánh . Kỳ Diễn xem ở trong mắt, khí ở trong lòng, nhưng lại nói không nên lời cái gì.

Narren tâm tình bình phục lại sau phát hiện Kỳ Diễn chính ánh mắt nặng nề mà nhìn hắn."Kỳ Diễn?" Narren bị Kỳ Diễn nhìn có chút không được tự nhiên.

"Ân." Kỳ Diễn thật sâu mà nhìn hắn một cái mới thấp thấp mà đáp. Hắn dừng một chút vẫn là mở miệng nói: "Narren, không nghĩ tới sẽ tại đây gặp ngươi." Kỳ Diễn thân thỉnh đi Libby tinh, là bởi vì biết Kỳ Cảnh sẽ đi, nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới sẽ tại đây gặp gỡ Narren.

Narren cười cười, nhưng không có nói thật ra."Ta vừa vặn có thời gian, lại trùng hợp nghe nói năm nay tốt nghiệp thực chiến huấn luyện sự, sau đó tới rồi."

Kỳ Diễn nhìn đến Narren cười hoảng hốt một cái chớp mắt, hắn biết Narren khẳng định nói dối , nhưng hắn vẫn không có lập trường đi chỉ trích Narren.

Bị Kỳ gia nhận hồi trước Kỳ Diễn từ trước đến nay Narren lẫn nhau giúp đỡ, may mà bọn họ thiên phú không sai, đều bị đặc biệt phê tiến nhập trung ương đệ nhất trường quân đội. Narren sáng sủa dương quang, hắn là cùng Kỳ Diễn hoàn toàn bất đồng người, nhiều năm ở chung làm Narren chậm rãi đi vào Kỳ Diễn tâm, nhưng Narren đối Kỳ Diễn lại chỉ có tình huynh đệ. Với Kỳ Diễn mà nói, Narren là của hắn quang, là trong lòng hắn không thể tiết độc trân bảo, hắn nguyện ý vẫn luôn bảo hộ lấy Narren.

Sau lại Kỳ Diễn bị Kỳ gia nhận làm nghĩa tử, Kỳ lão gia tử liền làm chủ trực tiếp đem Kỳ Diễn ném tới quân đội tôi luyện. Chờ hắn khi trở về, gặp gỡ chính là Narren hướng Kỳ Cảnh tỏ tình lại bị cự. Giận không kềm được Kỳ Diễn liền ước Kỳ Cảnh đánh một trận, nhưng Kỳ Diễn không phải Kỳ Cảnh đối thủ, cuối cùng Kỳ Diễn chật vật rời đi.

Tại đây nhìn thấy Narren, Kỳ Diễn phản ứng đầu tiên là cảm thấy cao hứng, nhưng hắn ngay sau đó liền đoán được Narren xuất hiện nguyên nhân. Narren sẽ không biết Kỳ Diễn đối hắn có bao nhiêu hiểu biết, thậm chí còn một lời của hắn thốt ra Kỳ Diễn có thể dễ dàng mà phân biệt xuất thiệt giả.

Kỳ Diễn trong mắt hiện lên một tia thống khổ, trên mặt vẫn là giữ vững không động thanh sắc. Hắn lấy ra một phen màu bạc kim loại chế tác mộc thương, càng làm cây thương đưa tới Narren trong tay.

Nhìn đến bị đưa tới mộc thương, Narren trong mắt hiện lên kinh hỉ, hắn kích động mở miệng: "Kỳ Diễn, này, đây là..." Narren kích động cơ hồ nói không nên lời nói, lăn qua lộn lại nhìn trong tay thương ( súng ).

Kỳ Diễn nhìn đến Narren biểu hiện liền biết chính mình lễ vật đưa đối , tâm tình đi theo hảo chút."Nghe nói ngươi vẫn muốn thu mua một phen Clare 3333 loại laser mộc thương, ta gặp được liền ra mua. Trước ngươi sinh nhật khi ta không tại, cái này cho rằng cho ngươi bổ quà sinh nhật đi!" Kỳ Diễn ôn thanh đạo.

Narren nghe được Kỳ Diễn nói sau cao hứng ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, liên thanh đạo tạ: "Cám ơn ngươi, Kỳ Diễn, ta thực thích."

Nghe được Narren nói, Kỳ Diễn ánh mắt chớp động vài cái, đến miệng nói cuối cùng vẫn là nuốt xuống. Narren tưởng muốn đồ vật, Kỳ Diễn đều nguyện ý cho hắn tìm đến. Kỳ Diễn không sợ tìm kiếm khổ mệt, chỉ sợ hắn háo hao tổn tâm thần tìm được cũng không phải Narren sở thích .

Này khoản laser mộc thương các phương diện tính năng đều thực hảo, nhưng bởi vì chế tác khi yêu cầu một ít đặc biệt kim loại cho nên thành phẩm rất ít, Narren biết Kỳ Diễn nhất định cũng là phế đi một phen công phu mới được đến. Hắn nghĩ nghĩ cười nói: "Lễ vật này ta thực thích, cám ơn nhiều. Ngươi có cái gì thích nói cho ta biết, chờ ngươi sinh nhật ta đưa ngươi, không phải ta nhưng lo lắng cho mình tuyển lễ vật không hợp ngươi tâm ý."

Thấy Narren nhận đồ vật, Kỳ Diễn trong lòng có chút cao hứng, giữa bọn họ cũng không có bởi vì trước chia lìa mà mới lạ. Nhìn đến người mình thích Kỳ Diễn tự nhiên nguyện ý nhiều lời hội thoại, tại Kỳ Diễn tận lực hạ hai người liền tại kia hàn huyên.

Mà bên kia Kỳ Cảnh đã bắt đầu cùng Mạc Vong tiếp tục bồi dưỡng tình cảm , hiện tại lại đến Mạc Vong nhất thích tinh thần giao lưu thời gian. Mạc Vong giống như thường ngày bị Kỳ Cảnh nâng ở lòng bàn tay, hắn ly Kỳ Cảnh rất gần, giống như cành lá lay động có thể chạm được Kỳ Cảnh hai má. Mạc Vong ở trong lòng nghĩ như vậy không tự giác mà cứ như vậy làm.

Kỳ Cảnh hai mắt nhắm chính tập trung lực chú ý cùng Mạc Vong tiến hành tinh thần giao lưu, bị Mạc Vong thình lình xảy ra động tác quấy rầy, vốn là bình tĩnh hòa hoãn tinh thần lực trong nháy mắt hỗn loạn . Mạc Vong nhận thấy được không đối sau bật người tìm hiểu chính mình tinh thần lực, tuy rằng hắn sẽ không hệ thống tinh thần lực chải vuốt phương pháp, nhưng giải quyết Kỳ Cảnh điểm ấy vấn đề nhỏ vẫn là dễ dàng . Thấy Kỳ Cảnh mày dần dần triển khai, Mạc Vong không dấu vết thu hồi chính mình tinh thần lực.

Kỳ Cảnh chỉ nhớ rõ vừa mới hắn đột nhiên tinh thần lực hỗn loạn, sau lại lại giống như có ngoại lực trợ giúp hắn chải vuốt tinh thần lực. Hắn trên trán đều là tế hãn, kim sắc tóc cũng hơi hơi phiếm thấp ý, nhưng này xanh biển con ngươi chính là mê hoặc một cái chớp mắt, lập tức lại thanh minh đứng lên.

Lòng bàn tay Mạc Vong bị Kỳ Cảnh nâng đến chặt chẽ mà, mặc dù Kỳ Cảnh ý thức mơ hồ khi đều không có làm Mạc Vong ném tới địa thượng. Kỳ Cảnh trừng mắt nhìn, ánh mắt rơi xuống Mạc Vong trên người, không chút do dự tại kia phiến lá thượng rơi xuống một nụ hôn.

Trong phòng không có những người khác, bởi vậy Kỳ Cảnh phi thường khẳng định vừa mới giúp hắn nhất định là Mạc Vong. Đại khái trước hắn đột nhiên đã bị quấy nhiễu cũng là đến từ nhà mình tức phụ, Kỳ Cảnh ở trong lòng thầm nghĩ.

Kỳ Cảnh đương nhiên sẽ không trách Mạc Vong, không riêng không trách cao hứng mà đến không được, vợ hắn rốt cục biết đáp lại a! Kỳ thật trước Kỳ Cảnh cũng đã bắt đầu sốt ruột , bởi vì hắn bắt được tư liệu biểu hiện Mạc Vong hẳn là đã tiến nhập có thể cho nhau tinh thần giao lưu giai đoạn, nhưng là Mạc Vong lại chậm chạp không có phản ứng.

Kỳ Cảnh cũng không am hiểu biểu đạt tình cảm của mình, tuy rằng trên mặt lộ ra sáng lạn tươi cười, nhưng hắn vẫn cái gì đều chưa nói mà là khẽ hôn Mạc Vong một chút. Kỳ Cảnh cũng không thế nào cùng Mạc Vong nói chuyện, hắn càng thích dùng tinh thần lực giao lưu phương pháp để diễn tả mình yêu thích, cũng thích nhẹ nhàng mà hôn Mạc Vong.

Giờ phút này Mạc Vong cảm nhận được Kỳ Cảnh hôn nội tâm đã không hề dao động, hắn cũng đã thấy nhưng không thể trách . Nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh đột nhiên lộ ra chói mù người mắt sáng lạn tươi cười, Mạc Vong cũng không có liên tưởng đến Kỳ Cảnh biết hắn hành động.

Kỳ Cảnh hôn Mạc Vong một chút, đột nhiên đứng dậy rất nhanh đi ra ngoài, một lát sau hắn lại mang theo đầy người hơi nước đi về tới . Vừa mới thật sự quá khó tiếp thu rồi, Kỳ Cảnh y phục trên người đều bị hãn tẩm ướt, nghĩ đến còn muốn tại nhà mình tức phụ trước mặt bảo trì hình tượng, Kỳ Cảnh liền vội vã mà chạy vào phòng tắm.

Mạc Vong lại bị Kỳ Cảnh nâng ở tại lòng bàn tay tiếp tục vừa rồi tinh thần giao lưu, nhưng lần này Mạc Vong rõ ràng cảm giác đến bất đồng. Đương Kỳ Cảnh tinh thần lực hướng Mạc Vong quấn quanh khi đi tới, Mạc Vong liền không tự chủ được mà tìm hiểu chính mình tinh thần lực, hai người tinh thần lực tự nhiên mà vậy mà giao hòa cùng một chỗ.

Tinh thần lực giao hòa một cái chớp mắt, hai người đều là tâm thần chấn động, dần dần mà Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong đều đắm chìm ở tại loại này bí ẩn cảnh giới bên trong. Từ loại cảm giác này trung thoát ly khi, Kỳ Cảnh còn có chút ý như chưa hết. Kế tinh thần giao lưu sau, hai người lại get đến kỹ năng mới.

Tinh tế thời đại người người đều sẽ tăng mạnh tinh thần lực khai phá, mà chỉ có tinh thần lực đầy đủ cường nhân tài có thể điều khiển cơ giáp, nhưng có khi tinh thần lực sẽ bởi vì quá độ sử dụng hoặc là mặt khác nguyên nhân biến mệt mỏi thậm chí phát sinh hỗn loạn. Theo Kỳ Cảnh hiểu biết, Carlot thực vật nhân không chỉ có thể cùng bạn lữ tiến hành tinh thần giao lưu, còn có thể cùng bạn lữ tinh thần giao hòa, trợ giúp bạn lữ thư hoãn tinh thần lực.

Kỳ Cảnh bởi vì lực chú ý quá tập trung mới đễ dàng bị đến Mạc Vong quấy nhiễu, nhưng ngay sau đó Mạc Vong giúp Kỳ Cảnh chải vuốt tinh thần lực hành vi lại làm cho hắn hiểu lầm . Mạc Vong là bởi vì tinh thần lực cường đại tài năng giúp Kỳ Cảnh, mà không phải bởi vì Carlot thực vật nhân đặc biệt năng lực.

Tuy rằng khối này thực vật nhân thân thể bị Mạc Vong chiếm cứ , nhưng có chút năng lực hắn lại không có được, bởi vì này đủ thân thể bản thân liền tồn tại vấn đề. Hắn nguyên bản chỉ là muốn tạm thời sống nhờ, không nghĩ tới sau lại lại thành này thân thể chủ nhân.

Trên thực tế Kỳ Cảnh mỗi ngày tất làm tinh thần giao lưu không chỉ sẽ làm sâu sắc Kỳ Cảnh đối chính mình thực vật nhân bạn lữ tình cảm, hơn nữa sẽ làm Carlot thực vật nhân càng phát ra thân cận Kỳ Cảnh, càng phát ra phù hợp Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng lý tưởng bạn lữ bộ dáng.

Nhưng hiện tại đổi thành Mạc Vong, tình huống liền biến có chút bất đồng.

Thật giống như tín hiệu phát ra khí cùng tín hiệu tiếp thu khí nhất dạng, nhưng là Mạc Vong bên kia tiếp thu hệ thống lại xảy ra vấn đề. Kỳ Cảnh tinh thần lực cường đại không thể nghi ngờ, bình thường dưới tình huống hắn hoàn toàn có thể tại Carlot thực vật nhân thời kì sinh trưởng hình thành ảnh hưởng rất lớn.

Bởi vì Carlot thực vật nhân kia rất mạnh tính dẻo, Kỳ Cảnh thông qua tân tân khổ khổ chiếu cố chính mình thực vật nhân bạn lữ, cuối cùng phải nhận được một cái thập phần phù hợp tâm ý của hắn bạn lữ, tỷ như một cái ôn nhu đáng yêu muội tử. Nhưng là của hắn nguyện vọng đã định trước sẽ thất bại, bởi vì Mạc Vong căn bản không sẽ phải chịu Kỳ Cảnh tinh thần lực ảnh hưởng.

Chờ đến Mạc Vong biến hóa thành công, Kỳ Cảnh chỉ có thể được đến một cái vừa không ôn nhu cũng không đáng yêu ma vương. Tại đây vi không hề biết chuyện thiếu tướng trước bi ai ba phút đồng hồ.

Libby tinh ly trung ương tinh giác viễn thuộc loại so xa xôi tinh cầu, nơi đó thường xuyên sẽ xuất hiện tinh tế thú, nhưng này chút tinh tế thú chỉnh thể thực lực lại thiên yếu, bởi vậy Libby tinh cùng hắn quanh thân mấy cái hành tinh đều bị liệt vào thực huấn nơi sân.

Tinh hạm tốc độ cực mau, mặc dù như thế bọn họ tới Libby tinh cũng đã là tam ngày sau . Những cái đó có thể nói tinh anh trường quân đội tốt nghiệp, đem ở trong này nghênh đón bọn họ cuối cùng một lần khảo hạch. Nhưng bọn hắn không biết chính là, sẽ uy hiếp được bọn họ sinh mệnh an toàn không chỉ là tinh tế thú.

Lần này thực chiến huấn luyện xa so với bọn hắn tưởng tượng muốn nguy hiểm.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: bởi vì mẫn cảm từ bị võng thẩm , cho nên sửa lại, mộc thương quả thực bức tử cường bách chứng.

Giống như xảy ra vấn đề, lần nữa đổi mới một chút hẳn là liền có thể nhìn đến chương mới nhất: Lễ . Ta còn tại cố gắng đổi mới, không đoạn càng a!

Chương 6: ngày thứ sáu

Libby tinh thượng có liên bang nơi thường trú, mà Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ đoàn người tới sau chính là tại những cái đó nơi thường trú đặt chân. Nơi dùng chân trong sở hữu vật phẩm đầy đủ mọi thứ, cũng không có bởi vì là xa xôi tinh cầu mà tạo thành vật tư thiếu. Tinh tế thời đại giao thông tiện lợi, thường chỗ ở sở cần vật phẩm hoàn toàn có thể tại trong khoảng thời gian ngắn đưa đạt.

Kỳ Cảnh đám người tới Libby tinh khi đã tới gần chạng vạng, nơi dùng chân nhân viên vì bọn họ chuẩn bị phong phú cơm chiều. Trên bàn cơm các loại thịt loại chiếm đại đa số, còn có diện mạo tìm kiếm cái lạ côn trùng loại, này đó đều thuộc về tinh tế thú.

Tinh tế thú là nghiễm nghĩa thuyết pháp, trên thực tế tinh tế thú không riêng chỉ có thể tại tinh tế tự do xuyên qua những cái đó thú loại, cũng bao quát những cái đó chiếm cứ tại trên tinh cầu nhưng có cường công đánh tính thú loại. Bởi vì đại đa số tinh tế thú công kích tính thực cường, cho nên vô luận là liên bang vẫn là áo tát thủ đô đế quốc yêu cầu tại xa xôi tinh cầu xây dựng các loại nơi dùng chân, ngăn lại các loại ý đồ hướng trung tâm tinh cầu du đãng tinh tế thú.

Liên bang cùng đế quốc hàng năm đều phải hao phí đại lượng nhân lực cùng tài lực đến ứng đối tinh tế thú quấy rầy, Kỳ Cảnh thiếu tướng chức vị chính là đang cùng tinh tế thú một lần lại một lần chém giết ở bên trong lấy được . Này đó quân nhân bảo vệ những cái đó người thường, làm cho bọn họ có thể an toàn sinh tồn, không tất thời khắc gặp phải đến từ tinh tế thú uy hiếp. Chính là bởi vì như thế, quân nhân địa phương vị tại người thường trong lòng rất cao, mà Kỳ Cảnh làm trong đó người nổi bật, tự nhiên được hưởng rất cao vinh dự.

Libby tinh đóng giữ giả trung cũng có trung ương tinh đệ nhất trường quân đội tốt nghiệp học sinh, giờ phút này nhìn thấy Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ đều một bộ kích động quá mức bộ dáng. Libby tinh quản lý giả Abbas là một cái làn da ngăm đen hán tử, thượng bàn ăn này đó tinh tế thú đúng là hắn dẫn dắt người săn đến .

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh động tác tao nhã đang ăn cơm, Abbas có chút ngại ngùng mà gãi gãi đầu nói: "Làm Kỳ thiếu tướng chê cười, những điều này là ta mang nơi dùng chân người đánh trở về . Tuy rằng không là cái gì hiếm lạ đồ vật, nhưng hương vị cũng rất bổng." Trước những người khác đến Libby tinh khi hắn cũng là như thế này chiêu đãi , nhưng nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh vẻ mặt thản nhiên tiếp thu, trong lòng hắn lại có điều , tổng cảm thấy vẫn là bạc đãi vị này niên thiếu thành danh thiếu tướng.

Kỳ Cảnh đảo không biết là Abbas chiêu đãi không chu toàn, nghe được Abbas nói sau hắn cũng chỉ cho là cái này nơi dùng chân quản lý giả lời khách sáo."Này vài loại tinh tế thú thịt hương vị rất tốt, Đông Hỗ tinh tinh tế thú đều bị ta ăn một cái, đổi cái khẩu vị cũng không tệ." Đông Hỗ tinh là Kỳ Cảnh sở tại nơi dùng chân, bao quát này chung quanh mấy cái hành tinh đều là từ Kỳ Cảnh bảo hộ, bởi vậy Kỳ Cảnh nói nói đích thật là thật sự.

Abbas hàng năm tại Libby tinh đóng giữ, cùng tinh tế thú giao tiếp thời gian so người còn nhiều, cũng liền dưỡng thành hắn ngay thẳng tính tình. Nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói sau Abbas ha ha cười vài tiếng, liền cùng Kỳ Cảnh nhàn hàn huyên.

Kỳ Cảnh là tại quân đội trong sờ đi lăn đánh quá người, liền tính Abbas lại thô lỗ hào phóng hắn cũng đã tập mãi thành thói quen. Nhưng nghe đến Abbas tiếng cười to khi, Kỳ Cảnh vẫn là cứng đờ, hắn kiên cường không có nghĩa là hắn chịu được ma âm quán nhĩ tiếng cười a! Hảo tại Abbas tựa hồ cũng biết chính mình cười quá mức càn rỡ , sau lại không dấu vết thấp xuống chính mình nói cười thanh âm.

Sau khi cơm nước xong Kỳ Cảnh ba người tại Abbas hướng dẫn đi phòng tiếp khách, bọn họ tính toán ngày mai mà bắt đầu tiến hành thực chiến huấn luyện, trước đó bọn họ muốn trước hiểu biết Libby tinh cụ thể tình huống cùng với trước thực chiến huấn luyện ký lục, cuối cùng lại chế định xuất hợp lý thực chiến huấn luyện kế hoạch.

Abbas nơi này có dĩ vãng thực chiến huấn luyện các loại tư liệu, những điều này là cố ý bảo tồn xuống dưới , phương tiện người tới sau học tập cùng tổng kết. Những tài liệu này trong có bộ phận là văn tự tư liệu, còn có một bộ phận là chiến đấu video. Này đó chiến đấu video trong ký lục không ít người phấn khích chiến đấu, trong đó một ít đặc biệt có học tập ý nghĩa chiến đấu video sẽ bị làm dạy học tài liệu, tại các đại quân giáo cung người quan sát.

Kỳ Cảnh đối loại này chiến đấu video lại quen thuộc bất quá, bởi vì hắn rất nhiều chiến đấu trải qua đều bị như vậy bảo tồn ra rồi. Trừ đi một tí đề cập cơ mật chiến đấu, mặt khác chiến đấu video cơ bản đều bị trở thành dạy học mô bản. Bất quá những cái đó tốt nghiệp sẽ trước tiên bắt đầu chuẩn bị thực chiến huấn luyện, này đó video bọn họ khẳng định xem qua không chỉ một biến, bởi vậy Kỳ Cảnh trực tiếp lược qua này đó video tư liệu.

Kỳ Cảnh ba người lực chú ý đều tập trung ở chính mình quang não thượng, rất nhanh mà xem tin tức, hôm nay bọn họ nhất định phải chế định xuất một cái đi chi hữu hiệu phương án. Ba người xem tin tức tốc độ đều rất nhanh, kế Kỳ Cảnh sau đó Kỳ Diễn cùng Narren cũng trước sau xem hoàn tất.

Bốn người trung Kỳ Cảnh chức vị cao nhất, cuối cùng làm quyết định cũng sẽ là hắn. Thấy này ba người hắn đều nhìn chính mình, Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ nghĩ mở miệng nói: "Tuy rằng trước đều là tiếp tục sử dụng mặc tây ngươi kia bộ phương án, nhưng ta cá nhân tương đối có khuynh hướng Carlos chế định kia bộ phương án. Lần này chúng ta dẫn dắt tốt nghiệp trình độ rõ ràng cao hơn khoá trước, hẳn là vừa phải đề cao bọn họ thực chiến huấn luyện khó khăn."

Narren phản ứng cực mau, nghe được Kỳ Cảnh trước một câu sẽ biết hắn tính toán, ngay sau đó nói: "Theo ta hiểu biết lần này tốt nghiệp trung có một nửa là đặc biệt chiêu sinh, bọn họ bản thân chính là thực ưu tú miêu tử. Thực chiến huấn luyện mục đích nguyên bản ngay tại với đề cao bọn họ thực chiến năng lực, cho nên ta đồng ý lựa chọn huấn luyện khó khăn rất cao Carlos phương án."

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn về phía Kỳ Diễn dò hỏi: "Ca, ngươi có cái gì đề nghị sao?" Tuy rằng Kỳ Diễn thường xuyên đối hắn một bộ lạnh lẽo bộ dáng, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh là đem Kỳ Diễn trở thành thân nhân đối đãi, huyết thống quan hệ đích thật là loại thần kỳ tồn tại.

"Ta không ý kiến." Nghe được Kỳ Cảnh câu hỏi sau Kỳ Diễn mở miệng nói.

Abbas tự nhiên cũng sẽ không có ý kiến. Ba người bản thân đều có tham gia thực chiến huấn luyện kinh nghiệm, cùng tinh tế thú chiến đấu kinh nghiệm cũng thực sung túc, rất nhanh liền xao định rồi phương án.

Mấy người lại liền Carlos phương án thảo luận lên, đem trong đó một ít không thích hợp địa phương sửa chữa, chờ Kỳ Cảnh trở về phòng lúc nghỉ ngơi đã đã khuya .

Kỳ Cảnh vừa về tới gian phòng của mình, ánh mắt liền rơi xuống Mạc Vong trên người. Bên ngoài ánh trăng thực minh rất sáng, vừa lúc chiếu xạ tại Mạc Vong trên người, nguyên bản liền xanh mơn mởn cành lá cùng sẽ sáng lên dường như. Gió nhẹ lướt qua, cành lá nhẹ lay động, giống như tại cùng Kỳ Cảnh chào hỏi.

Kỳ Cảnh vài bước đi qua, thói quen đem Mạc Vong nâng ở tại lòng bàn tay, sau đó mới ngồi vào bên cạnh bàn. Càng xem Mạc Vong Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng lại càng cảm thấy cao hứng, tâm giống như từ mật vại trong qua một lần, ngọt hầu người. Trong lòng hắn nhộn nhạo , trên mặt cũng liền tùy theo hiển đi ra. Tại Mạc Vong xem ra Kỳ Cảnh lại là vẻ mặt si hán cười.

"Xin lỗi, hôm nay tới chậm." Kỳ Cảnh nhìn chằm chằm Mạc Vong nói. Hắn cặp kia xanh biển con ngươi ly Mạc Vong rất gần, tại dưới ánh trăng nhìn lên giống như doanh đầy tinh quang, như là hai khối tinh thuần ngọc bích.

Mạc Vong cành lá run rẩy, khống chế được trong lòng xúc động. Mạc Vong ở trong lòng không ngừng mà tự nói với mình: Biểu hiện giả dối, biểu hiện giả dối, đều là biểu hiện giả dối, lại đẹp mắt cũng không phải thật .

Bất quá Kỳ Cảnh mắt chân tướng ngọc bích a, sáng lấp lánh , Mạc Vong lại nhịn không được ở trong lòng nghĩ như vậy đạo. Kỳ Cảnh kia một đôi đôi mắt thật sự đẹp mắt, bởi vì buồn ngủ phiếm thượng một tầng hơi nước sau, càng thêm trong suốt trong sáng, cái loại này như bảo thạch mỹ lệ câu Mạc Vong trong lòng ngứa .

Tưởng muốn, còn muốn, nhưng là không thể. Nghĩ nghĩ Mạc Vong đều có điểm ỉu xìu , nhưng trong lòng hắn vẫn là cảm thấy phi thường khát vọng. Mạc Vong còn tại đằng kia rối rắm, nhưng cảm nhận được Kỳ Cảnh hướng hắn đưa tới tinh thần lực vẫn là tự giác triền đi lên.

Chờ hết thảy sau khi kết thúc, Kỳ Cảnh liền dẫn Mạc Vong vào phòng ngủ. Kỳ Cảnh giống như thường ngày hướng Mạc Vong nói ngủ ngon cũng mang vào một cái hôn chúc ngủ ngon. Không chờ Kỳ Cảnh tự nhiên đi vào giấc ngủ, Mạc Vong liền đối với hắn quăng cái ngủ say nguyền rủa.

Kỳ Cảnh ngủ đi qua, Mạc Vong cũng liền không chỗ nào cố kỵ. Hắn hung hăng mà lắc lắc cành lá, nhưng này loại không cách nào hình dung phiền táo vẫn là quanh quẩn tại hắn trong lòng, lái đi không được.

Ma vương sinh ra tham lam, coi trọng đã nghĩ vĩnh viễn có được. Mạc Vong tưởng hắn có thể là coi trọng cặp kia đẹp mắt ánh mắt , nhưng trong lòng hắn lại ẩn ẩn cảm thấy không là.

Mạc Vong phiền táo đem chính mình phiến lá vứt lại đây lại vứt đi qua, trong lơ đãng đã bị ngủ Kỳ Cảnh hấp dẫn . Đối với Mạc Vong đến nói, bạch thiên hắc dạ không có gì khác nhau, dù sao hắn bất cứ lúc nào đều có thể nhìn rõ ràng. Mạc Vong liền như vậy lẳng lặng yên nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, bỗng nhiên một cái ý tưởng liền nhảy lên trong lòng.

Xanh biển con ngươi, là Mạc Vong thích nhất sáng lấp lánh bộ dáng, mà Kỳ Cảnh diện mạo cũng là Mạc Vong thích . Kỳ Cảnh sẽ để ý hắn, còn sẽ dốc lòng chiếu cố hắn.

Chỉ cần...

Chỉ cần Kỳ Cảnh là của hắn , liền đều là của hắn a! Mạc Vong đột nhiên cảm giác rộng mở trong sáng, hắn quyết định ! Muốn là ngày nào đó hắn phải rời khỏi, đem Kỳ Cảnh mang lên thì tốt rồi.

Đối với tình cảm dốt đặc cán mai ma Vương đại nhân tự giác tìm được giải quyết vấn đề chính xác phương pháp, sau đó tâm tình khoái trá tiếp tục hấp thu ma pháp nguyên tố đi. Kỳ Cảnh còn không biết, hắn đã bị Mạc Vong nhận định vi tư hữu vật , bất quá liền tính hắn biết , phỏng chừng trong lòng không là xấu hổ buồn bực mà là mừng thầm đi!

Cách thiên Kỳ Cảnh sau khi tỉnh lại chỉ cảm thấy thần thanh khí sảng, Mạc Vong phát hiện sau ở trong lòng lặng yên bình luận: Ngủ say nguyền rủa hiệu quả thập phần hảo, có thể tiếp tục sử dụng.

Hôm nay huấn luyện không cần Kỳ Cảnh rời đi đóng giữ điểm, Mạc Vong liền bị lưu tại gian phòng. Dương quang vừa mới chiếu vào Mạc Vong trên người, phơi nắng đến hắn ấm dào dạt . Bởi vì suy xét đến mỗi ngày nhất định tiến hành tinh thần câu thông, cho nên Kỳ Cảnh tỉnh lại rất sớm. Nhưng chờ hắn đem Mạc Vong an bài thỏa đáng chuẩn bị đi ăn cơm khi, mới phát hiện Narren cùng Kỳ Diễn cùng với Abbas ba người chính tụ cùng một chỗ thảo luận Carlos thực chiến huấn luyện phương án.

Sửa chữa hảo sau phương án bọn họ bốn người một người một phần, đều chứa đựng tại từng người quang trong đầu. Carlos thực chiến huấn luyện phương án phân làm ba cái giai đoạn.

Cái thứ nhất giai đoạn: Tại nơi dùng chân phụ cận liệp sát tinh tế thú, dựa theo liệp sát đến tinh tế thú cấp bậc cùng chủng loại tiến hành tích phân ký lục.

Cái thứ hai giai đoạn: Phụ trách lần này thực chiến huấn luyện người dẫn dắt tham gia thực chiến huấn luyện tốt nghiệp tại nơi dùng chân bên ngoài liệp sát tinh tế thú.

Cái thứ ba giai đoạn: Tham gia thực chiến huấn luyện tốt nghiệp tổ đội đi nơi dùng chân bên ngoài liệp sát tinh tế thú.

Tại thực chiến huấn luyện sau khi kết thúc dựa theo đạt được tích phân cập trong chiến đấu biểu hiện đến bình phán hay không thông qua, thuận lợi thông qua thực chiến huấn luyện sau tốt nghiệp có thể trực tiếp tiến vào các xa xôi tinh cầu nơi dùng chân, có không ít người bằng chính mình cố gắng đạt được lý tưởng chức vị. Không hợp cách giả thì mất đi trực tiếp tiến vào quân đội bảo hộ nơi dùng chân cơ hội. Không thể nghi ngờ thực chiến huấn luyện hay không thông qua đem liên quan đến cá nhân phát triển tiền đồ.

Tới Libby tinh ngày hôm sau, thực chiến huấn luyện chính thức bắt đầu.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: quải đến thiệt nhiều tiểu khả ái, vui vẻ!

Cố lên mã tự! *? (? ? ? `? )? *

.

Cám ơn tiểu thiên sứ dịch dinh dưỡng, sao đát.

Chương 7: ngày thứ bảy

Kỳ Cảnh mấy người cùng Abbas đi nơi dùng chân nội phòng giám sát, phòng giám sát nội có thể rõ ràng quan trắc đến nơi dùng chân chung quanh tình huống. Trước đó Abbas đã dẫn người tuần tra một lần nơi dùng chân chung quanh, cấp bậc quá cao tinh tế thú đã bị bọn họ tiêu diệt , hôm nay tốt nghiệp nhóm chỉ cần ứng phó cấp bậc thấp tinh tế thú là có thể.

Theo dõi nội một đám tốt nghiệp tụ tập tại nơi dùng chân phụ cận, bọn họ chung quanh là một đám nhìn chằm chằm tinh tế thú. Sáng sớm bọn họ đã bị yêu cầu tại đây tập hợp, theo thời gian trôi qua dần dần mà có tinh tế thú tụ tập tại bọn họ chung quanh. Cấp bậc thấp tinh tế thú không có gì trí tuệ, cũng sẽ không có sợ hãi chi tâm. Nếu không nơi dùng chân chung quanh có vòng phòng hộ ngăn đón, này đó cấp thấp tinh tế thú đã sớm không kiêng nể gì nhằm phía đám người .

Tốt nghiệp nhóm tại kia đảm đương hơn phân nửa thiên nhị, cuối cùng điếu một đoàn tinh tế thú. Kỳ Cảnh nhìn theo dõi trung còn tại duy trì liên tục gia tăng tinh tế thú, rốt cục hạ mệnh lệnh: Sở hữu người lập tức đi ra vòng phòng hộ, bắt đầu liệp sát tinh tế thú!

Vòng phòng hộ ngoại tinh tế thú số lượng đã nhiều làm người ta giật mình, lại nhiều nói tốt nghiệp nhóm khả năng liền sẽ vô pháp ứng đối. Kỳ Cảnh mệnh lệnh một chút, bọn họ liền phân tán khai sau đó hướng tinh tế thú vọt tới.

Ứng đối này đàn cấp bậc thấp tinh tế thú bọn họ còn không tất sử dụng cơ giáp, tính năng giống nhau năng lượng đoạt cùng kiếm quang như vậy đủ rồi. Lần này chiến đấu khảo hạch là bọn hắn cá nhân tác chiến năng lực, Kỳ Cảnh mấy người sẽ căn cứ bọn họ từng người biểu hiện đề xuất một ít đề nghị trợ giúp bọn họ đề cao mình chiến lực.

Năng lượng tráo ngoại tốt nghiệp nhóm đã cùng tinh tế thú chém giết lên, thuộc loại năng lượng đoạt cùng kiếm quang quang mang bạo khai, trong đó còn kèm theo dị năng sử dụng khi quang. Dị năng giả cũng không coi là nhiều thấy, nhưng này đó tốt nghiệp trong đã có một nhiều hơn phân nửa người có được dị năng.

Này phê tốt nghiệp trong một nửa là đặc biệt chiêu sinh, mà có thể làm trung ương tinh đệ nhất trường quân đội đặc biệt trúng tuyển tuyệt đại bộ phân đều là dị năng giả, cũng liền không khó giải thích vì cái gì này đàn tốt nghiệp trung có nhiều như vậy dị năng giả. Dị năng giả trời sinh liền có ưu thế, đang cùng tinh tế thú chém giết trung, dần dần mà có dị năng giả bắt đầu hiển tài năng trẻ.

Kỳ Cảnh mấy người hết sức chăm chú nhìn tốt nghiệp nhóm chiến đấu tình huống, đột nhiên Narren chỉ vào này một người trong màn hình nói: "Này, các ngươi nhìn này!" Tiểu màn hình bị phóng đại, hình ảnh trung tình cảnh rõ ràng đứng lên.

Narren tinh thần lực dị năng đã đến lục cấp, quan sát năng lực so Kỳ Cảnh cùng Kỳ Diễn còn mạnh hơn, bởi vậy tại những người khác còn hoàn toàn không biết gì cả dưới tình huống hắn đã phát hiện dị thường. Tuy rằng tinh thần lực dị năng thăng cấp khó khăn, nhưng không thể không nói tinh thần lực dị năng đích xác thực thực dụng.

Những người khác nghe được Narren nói sau ánh mắt cũng rơi xuống kia cái màn ảnh thượng, Kỳ Cảnh nhìn hình ảnh trung tình hình, mày dần dần nhíu lại.

Hình ảnh trung thiếu niên cầm trong tay kiếm quang cùng một chỉ hình thể thật lớn tinh tế thú triền đấu cùng một chỗ, tại chiến đấu khoảng cách còn có thể vứt ra phong nhận chắn đi mặt khác tinh tế thú công kích. Thiếu niên động tác rõ ràng lưu loát, dị năng sử dụng cũng rất thuần thục, nhìn ra trải qua khắc khổ huấn luyện.

Kỳ Cảnh có chút nghi hoặc nhìn về phía Narren, hắn cũng không có nhìn đến cái gì đáng đến ngạc nhiên sự. Narren không có nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh nghi hoặc, ánh mắt của hắn gắt gao mà nhìn chằm chằm hình ảnh trung thiếu niên.

Một lát sau Narren đột nhiên hô: "Mau nhìn hắn nhĩ sau!" Thiếu niên xoay người lần nữa sau, Narren lại thấy được hắn nhĩ sau một tia màu đen.

"Là hắc bọ cánh cứng! Ta đi cứu người, các ngươi tiếp tục chú ý những người khác." Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến thiếu niên nhĩ sau kia miếng mượt mà đen bóng giáp xác sau lập tức mở miệng nói. Kỳ Cảnh là phong lôi song hệ dị năng giả, tốc độ so những người khác mau nhiều lắm, từ hắn đi nhất là thích hợp.

Hắc bọ cánh cứng là loại hình thể giác tiểu độc trùng, độc tính cường hơn nữa có thời kỳ ủ bệnh. Nó khẩu khí sẽ phân bố tê liệt thần kinh nọc độc, đốt người sau cũng không đổi bị phát hiện, nhưng quá không được bao lâu bị cắn thương người sẽ lâm vào hôn mê, hiện tại nhất định có người đi đem thiếu niên mang trở về cứu trị.

Kỳ Cảnh nhanh chóng chạy tới thiếu niên bên người, phất tay vứt ra vài đạo lôi quang, mấy cái tinh tế thú liền bính một tiếng té rớt trên mặt đất, cháy đen da lông thượng hồ quang toát ra phát ra đùng thanh.

Kloa nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, không đợi hắn mở miệng liền nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói thanh không nên cử động. Hắn ngốc ngơ ngác đứng ở tại chỗ nhìn Kỳ Cảnh đến gần rồi hắn, sau đó lại cúi người nhìn về phía hắn.

Kỳ Cảnh đột nhiên tới gần làm Kloa nháy mắt đỏ mặt, theo bản năng mà lui về phía sau một bước."Đừng động!" Kỳ Cảnh cũng đi theo hướng thiếu niên phương hướng đi rồi một bước, vươn tay đè xuống thiếu niên lui về phía sau thân thể.

Ngăn lại Kloa lui về phía sau động tác sau Kỳ Cảnh mở miệng nói: "Xoay người sang chỗ khác." Thấy thiếu niên nghe lời xoay người sang chỗ khác, Kỳ Cảnh rất nhanh lợi dụng kim loại kẹp đem hắc bọ cánh cứng lấy xuống dưới.

Kloa mới vừa cảm thấy nhĩ sau đau xót, đã bị Kỳ Cảnh cầm thủ đoạn. Kỳ Cảnh đem hắc bọ cánh cứng điện thành tro bụi sau, nắm chặt Kloa thủ đoạn nói: "Trước theo ta rời đi." Không chờ được đến Kloa trả lời Kỳ Cảnh liền mang theo Kloa ra tinh tế thú vây quanh.

Kloa thật sự là cảm thấy mạc danh kỳ diệu, bị Kỳ Cảnh mang theo đi vài bước sau hắn nhịn không được mở miệng hô thanh: "Thiếu tướng?" Không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, thế nhưng đáng giá Kỳ thiếu tướng tự mình đến tìm hắn.

Đi vào nơi dùng chân sau Kỳ Cảnh mới buông ra Kloa tay, quay đầu nhìn Kloa nói: "Ngươi bị hắc bọ cánh cứng cắn, nhất định đúng lúc đi trị liệu." Nếu trễ cứu trị nói, tuy rằng không có nguy hiểm tánh mạng, nhưng tuyệt đối sẽ ảnh hưởng lần này thực chiến huấn luyện.

Nhìn đến thiếu niên hơi có vẻ non nớt mang trên mặt nghi hoặc khó hiểu, Kỳ Cảnh lại bổ sung nói: "Không có việc gì , nơi dùng chân nội thầy thuốc sẽ giúp ngươi đem vấn đề giải quyết ." Suy xét đến thiếu niên khả năng sẽ lo lắng sợ hãi, Kỳ Cảnh nói lời này khi còn cố ý chậm lại thanh âm.

Biết nguyên nhân sau Kloa ngược lại tùng một hơi, hơi hơi ngưỡng đầu cười đối Kỳ Cảnh nói: "Cám ơn ngài, thật sự là phiền toái Kỳ thiếu tướng ." Thiếu niên cười rộ lên khi có vẻ thuận theo vô cùng, vừa mới cùng tinh tế thú chiến đấu khi lạnh lùng hoàn toàn không thấy.

Kỳ Cảnh cùng Kloa rất nhanh hướng thầy thuốc kia đuổi, nghĩ đến vừa mới Kloa cùng tinh tế thú chiến đấu khi biểu hiện Kỳ Cảnh mở miệng biểu dương: "Ngươi thực chiến trong khi huấn luyện biểu hiện không sai, dị năng sử dụng tuy rằng thuần thục vẫn là yêu cầu tăng mạnh kỹ xảo luyện tập, chỗ không rõ có thể hỏi ta." Kloa là một cái người có tiềm lực, Kỳ Cảnh có tâm nhắc nhở hắn. Nhiều một nhân tài, liên bang liền nhiều một phần lực lượng.

"Cám ơn ngài chỉ điểm, ta nhất định sẽ cố gắng cải tiến." Kloa nghe được Kỳ Cảnh đối hắn đánh giá sau mắt lượng lượng rất nhanh tạ đạo. Đại khái là cảm thấy chính mình ngữ khí quá mức cấp bách , Kloa trên mặt lại dẫn theo điểm thấp thỏm đạo "Chính là, có thể hay không quấy rầy đến ngài."

Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ nghĩ trừ bỏ chiếu cố chính mình tức phụ thời gian, mặt khác thời điểm hắn đều có thể đằng xuất thời gian đến."Sẽ không, nhưng rạng sáng, giữa trưa cùng ban đêm trước sau ta đều có chuyện trọng yếu, trừ cái này ra bất luận cái gì thời gian cũng có thể." Kỳ Cảnh sợ Kloa tại hắn bồi chính mình tức phụ khi tới quấy rầy hắn, bởi vậy liền đem thời gian nói rõ ràng.

Kloa: "..." Trừ bỏ sớm trung vãn, còn có mặt khác thời gian sao! Nguyên lai thiếu tướng đều bận rộn như vậy ?

Kloa đi theo Kỳ Cảnh phía sau đi tới, đột nhiên cảm thấy đầu có chút vựng, ý thức dần dần mà bắt đầu mơ hồ. Không kịp gọi đi ở hắn trước người Kỳ Cảnh, hắn cả người liền mất đi ý thức.

Hảo tại Kỳ Cảnh vẫn luôn chú ý Kloa tình huống, Kloa ngã sấp xuống nháy mắt hắn vừa vặn quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua. Kỳ Cảnh đỡ sắp ngã sấp xuống Kloa, tránh khỏi hắn trực tiếp nhào vào đại địa ôm ấp vận mệnh.

Té xỉu thiếu niên mày nhăn , thân thể hơi hơi run lẩy bẩy. Kỳ Cảnh đem Kloa ôm lên, vừa mới trong lúc vô ý đụng tới tay hắn, quả nhiên lạnh như băng không có chút nào nhiệt độ.

Kỳ thật hai người trở về tốc độ không chậm, nói nói mấy câu công phu đã nhanh đến thầy thuốc trị liệu thất. Kỳ Cảnh ôm Kloa đi vào trị liệu thất chỉ thấy thầy thuốc đã chuẩn bị tốt , hắn lập tức đem Kloa đặt ở trên giường bệnh. Hắc bọ cánh cứng độc chỉ cần cứu trị đúng lúc rất nhanh có thể tỉnh lại, hơn nữa thực chiến huấn luyện kia có Kỳ Diễn cùng Narren nhìn chằm chằm, Kỳ Cảnh tính toán lưu một hồi chờ Kloa tỉnh lại.

Nơi dùng chân thầy thuốc trị liệu năng lực không sai, Kloa tỉnh lại thời gian so trong dự đoán còn muốn sớm. Kỳ Cảnh thấy Kloa tỉnh lại liền đi lên trước quan tâm nói: "Cảm giác thế nào?"

Kloa sắc mặt có chút tái nhợt, bích sắc con ngươi còn có chút mê ly, nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói sau một lát sau mới kịp phản ứng."Xin lỗi, phiền toái ngài , cám ơn ngài đem ta đưa tới. Ta hiện tại đã không có việc gì , chính là tay chân có chút ma."

"Tay chân ma là bình thường phản ứng, hôm nay nghỉ ngơi thật tốt một ngày, ngày mai thì tốt rồi." Kỳ Cảnh gật đầu nói.

Thấy Kloa đã không có việc gì , Kỳ Cảnh cũng liền không lại nhiều lưu, chiếu cố Kloa nghỉ ngơi thật tốt sau liền về tới phòng giám sát. Kế tiếp thực chiến huấn luyện thực thuận lợi, tới gần giữa trưa khi Kỳ Cảnh ăn cơm liền nhanh chóng hồi gian phòng của mình.

Kỳ Cảnh không tại thời điểm Mạc Vong sinh hoạt liền phá lệ buồn tẻ, trừ bỏ hấp thu ma pháp nguyên tố vẫn là hấp thu ma pháp nguyên tố. Mạc Vong cảm giác đến Kỳ Cảnh vào gian phòng liền đình chỉ hấp thu ma pháp nguyên tố, quả nhiên Kỳ Cảnh lại đem hắn nâng ở tại lòng bàn tay.

Mạc Vong thấy phúc lợi thời gian lại đến , bật người đánh khởi tinh thần, nhưng hắn đột nhiên phát hiện dị thường.

Hôm nay bảo dưỡng người không thích hợp! Hôm nay bảo dưỡng người thật không thích hợp! Tuy rằng cười vẫn là nhất dạng ngốc...

Trên người lây dính những người khác hương vị, loại cảm giác này thật đúng là làm người khó chịu. Là có người đối hắn coi trọng người đưa tay sao? Tổng tại đoạt người khác đồ vật ma vương đột nhiên liền lý giải bị đoạt người tâm tình, nguyên lai như vậy tâm tắc a!

Mạc Vong trong lòng tiểu tiểu áy náy một chút.

Hắn về sau, về sau...

emmm...

Sự tình từ nay về sau về sau rồi nói sau!

Mạc Vong bắt đầu ở trong lòng âm thầm mà suy xét nhất kiện trọng yếu phi thường sự: Hắn rốt cuộc cái gì thời điểm tài năng dưỡng hảo chính mình thương đâu? Khối này thực vật thân thể cái gì thời điểm tài năng luyện hóa hoàn thành đâu?

Tình thế ác liệt, vấn đề bức bách đãi giải quyết!

Mạc Vong tưởng: Nên đem chuyện này mau chóng đăng lên nhật trình .

Kỳ Cảnh chiếu cố hảo Mạc Vong liền rời đi , buổi chiều thực chiến huấn luyện còn muốn tiếp tục.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh ly khai, Mạc Vong bắt đầu không kiêng nể gì vứt khởi chính mình cành lá, cành tả lay động hữu bãi, một bộ trong gió hỗn độn vừa thị cảm. Lay động nửa ngày sau hắn đột nhiên lại ngừng lại, không được, hắn vẫn phải là đi xem.

Thế giới lớn như vậy, người cũng nhiều như vậy, hắn nhất định đến đi xem, vạn nhất có người đem Kỳ Cảnh bắt cóc làm như thế nào?

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Mạc Vong: "Trên người của ngươi có những người khác hương vị."

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Ân."

.

Mạc Vong: "Ta cảm giác ta trên đầu có chút lục."

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Không cần cảm giác, ngươi toàn thân đều là lục ."

.

Mạc Vong: "..." Đây là đang bức ta thay đổi màu da.

Chương 8: ngày thứ tám

Suy xét đến còn muốn tại đây đủ thực vật trong thân thể dưỡng thương, Mạc Vong dẫn theo chậu hoa bay lên. Nhìn không cái bàn, Mạc Vong nghĩ nghĩ sau từ trên người mình tróc một mảnh diệp. Lục sắc diệp tử chậm rì rì mà bay tới nguyên lai phóng chậu hoa địa phương, lại tại vài giây đồng hồ công phu dần dần sinh trưởng, cuối cùng biến đến cùng bản thể giống nhau như đúc.

Sau đó Mạc Vong cho chính mình dùng cái ẩn thân ma pháp, xuyên qua môn khi lại sử dụng hư hóa thân thể ma pháp, sau đó sử dụng truy tung ma pháp, cuối cùng thành công tới Kỳ Cảnh sở tại phòng giám sát. Quá trình có chút phức tạp, nhưng kết quả là đáng mừng , Mạc Vong tại tất cả mọi người chưa phát hiện dưới tình huống xuất hiện tại Kỳ Cảnh phụ cận.

Bởi vì trước bị thương nghiêm trọng cho nên hiện tại Mạc Vong vi tiết kiệm ma lực chỉ sử dụng đơn giản ma pháp, nghĩ vậy chút trong lòng hắn liền có điểm khổ, muốn là trước kia hắn một cái không gian ma pháp liền tới . Bị thương ma vương tiêu hao không nổi ma lực...

Mạc Vong tại tiêu hao một chút ma lực sau xuyên môn vào phòng giám sát, tại người khác nhìn không tới giữa không trung, một chậu thực vật thảnh thơi thảnh thơi về phía Kỳ Cảnh phương hướng hoảng tới. Narren an vị tại Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh, Mạc Vong thổi qua lộ tuyến vừa lúc tại đỉnh đầu hắn.

Mạc Vong vững vàng về phía Kỳ Cảnh thổi đi, đi ngang qua Narren đỉnh đầu khi lại quơ quơ, mãnh liệt rơi xuống thêm vài phần, vừa lúc nện ở Narren đỉnh đầu.

Narren sống lưng tọa thẳng tắp, đang tại tập trung tinh thần nhìn chằm chằm màn hình trong thực chiến huấn luyện, bỗng nhiên đã bị vào đầu một kích. Mạc Vong rơi xuống tốc độ không chậm, kia lực đạo đủ để đem người bình thường tạp ngất xỉu đi, nhưng Mạc Vong biết Narren sẽ không bị tạp vựng.

Mạc Vong biết thế giới này người có chính mình rèn luyện phương pháp, thân thể tố chất không là giống nhau hảo, cái gì ngực toái tảng đá lớn, ót đánh nhịp gạch đều yếu bạo . Bất quá hắn cũng không tưởng hạ nặng tay, chính là nhìn Narren không vừa mắt, thuận tiện dẫm một chút mà thôi. Không làm đại sự, làm điểm việc nhỏ sung sướng một chút tâm tình cũng không tệ a!

Narren bị Mạc Vong một tạp kinh hô ra tiếng, Kỳ Diễn vội vàng quan tâm hỏi: "Narren, ngươi làm sao vậy?" Kỳ Diễn đứng lên đi đến Narren bên người, trong ánh mắt lo lắng rõ ràng nhưng thấy.

"Không có việc gì, vừa rồi ta giống như bị đập một cái, thật sự là kỳ quái." Narren lắc lắc đầu nói, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn cái gì đều không có tìm được, hắn đều hoài nghi mình là xuất hiện ảo giác.

Kỳ Cảnh nghe được Narren nói sau nhìn nhìn Narren trên đầu, cũng cái gì đều không có phát hiện nhân tiện nói: "Narren ngươi có thể là quá mệt mỏi , trước đi nghỉ ngơi một hồi đi!"

Narren đưa tay sờ sờ chính mình đầu, trên đầu cảm thấy đau khổ vẫn là như vậy rõ ràng. Nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói sau Narren cũng không có chối từ, quyết định đi nghỉ ngơi thất nghỉ một lát. Thời gian dài sử dụng tinh thần lực dị năng tiêu hao không tiểu, mặc dù hắn đã trở thành lục cấp tinh thần lực dị năng giả cũng sẽ cảm thấy tinh thần mệt mỏi.

"Ân, chờ ta trở lại lại tiếp nhận các ngươi." Narren gật gật đầu liền rời đi .

Kỳ Diễn đi trở về chỗ ngồi của mình, Kỳ Cảnh cũng tiếp tục quan sát thực chiến huấn luyện tình huống. Mạc Vong vây quanh Kỳ Cảnh chuyển vài vòng sau đứng tại Kỳ Cảnh trước người lùn trên bàn, liền như vậy lẳng lặng yên nhìn Kỳ Cảnh.

Kỳ Cảnh mơ hồ cảm giác đến Mạc Vong tồn tại, lập tức lại lắc đầu phủ định loại cảm giác này. Vợ hắn làm sao có thể sẽ xuất hiện tại này đâu? Ảo giác! Tuyệt đối là lỗi của hắn giác!

Mạc Vong thị sát một chút Kỳ Cảnh thời gian làm việc thường sau cảm thấy rất nhàm chán , chân tâm không có gì hảo nhìn , quan trọng nhất là hắn không có phát hiện bất cứ dị thường nào tình huống. Không đối, cái kia gọi Narren gia hỏa không có hảo ý, hắn đến tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm mới được.

Mạc Vong nhìn Kỳ Cảnh sau khi, liền đem lực chú ý đặt ở hấp thu ma pháp nguyên tố thượng, ma lực không đủ dùng thật sự là quá khổ bức .

Buổi chiều thực chiến huấn luyện thực thuận lợi, đám kia tốt nghiệp nhóm hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều đã có thu hoạch. Bị liệp sát tinh tế thú trở thành bọn họ chiến lợi phẩm, bọn họ buổi tối có thể thêm cơm .

Narren ly khai sẽ không có lại trở về, bởi vậy thực chiến huấn luyện vừa kết thúc Kỳ Diễn liền vội vàng nhìn hắn . Kỳ Cảnh thấy thế cảm thấy chính mình cùng đi không tốt lắm, tính toán muốn là buổi tối ăn cơm khi còn không thấy được Narren, hắn lại đi xem.

Trên thực tế Mạc Vong bởi vì không quá muốn nhìn đến Narren, cho nên tại Narren rời đi trước Mạc Vong triều hắn quăng cái gây ra tính mê man nguyền rủa. Kia mê man nguyền rủa sẽ làm Narren một dính giường liền lâm vào ngủ say, ngủ thẳng cơm chiều thời gian hoàn toàn không thành vấn đề. Đương nhiên, cái này mê man nguyền rủa thời gian còn có thể dài hơn, nhưng Mạc Vong nhưng không hy vọng Kỳ Cảnh lại vì vậy nguyên nhân đi vấn an Narren.

Kỳ Cảnh rời đi phòng giám sát thời điểm, Mạc Vong lặng yên không một tiếng động mà đi theo, hắn tính toán đi theo Kỳ Cảnh nơi nơi đi dạo. Thế giới này cùng hắn sở tại thế giới thực bất đồng, có các loại ngạc nhiên cổ quái đồ vật, trên thực tế hắn rất không có thói quen . Nhất là vài thứ kia hắn căn bản không biết, không biết dùng, kia cũng rất tâm tắc .

Bất quá Mạc Vong tâm đại, tâm tắc mấy lần sau hắn thành thói quen, dù sao sẽ ma pháp là đến nơi a! Có chuyện gì là một phát ma pháp giải quyết không được đâu?

Kỳ Cảnh đi ra phòng giám sát sau đột nhiên nhớ tới Kloa, cước bộ dừng một chút sau liền đi hướng về phía trị liệu thất. Kỳ Cảnh đi vào trị liệu thất khi Kloa chính ỷ tại trên giường bệnh, trong tay lấy bản tinh tế thú sách tranh, từng tờ từng tờ lật xem thập phần nghiêm túc.

Mạc Vong tả nhìn xem hữu nhìn một cái một đường đi theo Kỳ Cảnh vào trị liệu thất, bỗng nhiên trong đầu cảnh báo một chút vang lên. Này quen thuộc hương vị, hắn còn nhớ rõ rõ ràng!

Mạc Vong mãnh liệt một chút vọt đến Kloa bên cạnh, hắn mắt mở trừng trừng mà nhìn Kỳ Cảnh đến gần Kloa, sau đó mở miệng quan tâm nói: "Hiện tại cảm giác tay chân còn ma sao?"

Kỳ Cảnh vừa vào cửa Kloa liền đã nhận ra, hắn lập tức buông xuống quyển sách trên tay ngẩng đầu nhìn Kỳ Cảnh. Nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói Kloa trên mặt lộ ra cái cười đến, "Tốt hơn nhiều, đa tạ ngài quan tâm." Thiếu niên mắt cong thành nguyệt nha, bên trong tràn đầy vui sướng quang, thoạt nhìn rất là thảo hỉ.

"Ân, ngươi ăn cơm chưa?" Kỳ Cảnh không thế nào sẽ nói chuyện phiếm, nên hắn nói tiếp liền trực tiếp mở ra giới tán gẫu hình thức. Hắn bình thường cùng tinh tế thú giao tiếp thời gian so cùng người giao tiếp thời gian còn nhiều, cũng liền đã tạo thành hắn loại này không thiện giao lưu tính tình.

Kloa nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói sửng sốt một chút, có chút ngại ngùng mà nói: "Còn không có."

Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ nghĩ nói: "Thời gian không còn sớm, cũng nên là ăn cơm chiều lúc. Ngươi lại chờ một lát, đợi ta khiến cho người đến cho ngươi đưa cơm."

Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ thầm rằng: Hắn đến nhanh chóng đi ăn cơm, cơm nước xong còn muốn hoàn thành chính mình hằng ngày huấn luyện nhiệm vụ, hoàn thành huấn luyện còn muốn bồi chính mình tức phụ. Kloa nơi này chờ hắn đi lúc ăn cơm nói cho Abbas một tiếng thì tốt rồi, nói vậy Abbas sẽ an bài hảo .

"Cám ơn, phiền toái ngài ." Kloa vội vàng cảm tạ đạo.

"Không có việc gì. Không quấy rầy , ngươi nghỉ ngơi thật tốt." Kỳ Cảnh tự giác đã biểu đạt chính mình quan tâm liền cáo biệt muốn rời khỏi.

Kloa gật gật đầu, nhìn theo Kỳ Cảnh ly khai trị liệu thất.

Mạc Vong cũng đi theo Kỳ Cảnh ly khai, nhưng trong lòng hắn thật giống như nghẹn một hơi, phun cũng phun không ra, nuốt cũng nuốt không trôi. Cái loại này như nghẹn ở cổ họng cảm giác làm Mạc Vong tâm tình thật không tốt, nhưng hắn lại không biết chính mình tại buồn bực cái gì.

Kỳ Cảnh đi ăn cơm , Mạc Vong cũng không có tâm tình tiếp tục đi theo, trực tiếp trở về phòng. Trở lại gian phòng sau Mạc Vong thu hồi kia phiến diệp tử, ỉu xìu mà về tới vị trí của mình.

Không vui, trong lòng khó chịu, càng nghĩ càng khó chịu. Biết rất rõ ràng Kỳ Cảnh không làm như thế nào, càng không có bị người bắt cóc.

Mạc Vong trên người cành lá ủ rũ mà đi xuống rủ , nguyên bản lượng giống sẽ sáng lên nhất dạng phiến lá cũng biến ảm đạm rồi đứng lên, chỉnh khỏa thực vật đều tản ra một loại tên là "Mất hứng" khí tức.

Trầm mặc thật lâu sau, Mạc Vong run rẩy cành lá, chậm rãi vươn một căn tinh tế thật dài cành. Cành tại Mạc Vong chung quanh quơ quơ, mặt trên đột nhiên xuất hiện một viên sáng long lanh chui.

Dài nhỏ cành đem kia khối chui đặt ở mặt bàn, lại tại Mạc Vong chung quanh lung lay vài cái, mặt trên lại xuất hiện một viên tản ra oánh nhuận sáng bóng nước mắt nhân ngư, vẫn như cũ giống trước kia khối chui nhất dạng bị bỏ vào trên bàn.

Ngay sau đó là sáng long lanh kim tệ, ngân lóng lánh tiền bạc, nắm tay lớn nhỏ dạ minh châu, trong suốt thủy tinh san hô, lục phỉ thúy, hồng mã não...

Từng cái từng cái bảo vật bị Mạc Vong đem ra, tại bên cạnh hắn xếp thành tiểu sơn. Liếc mắt một cái nhìn lại, các loại bảo vật quang huy bắn ra bốn phía quả thực chói mù người mắt. Mạc Vong vươn ra cành đem bảo vật hướng bên người tụ lại một chút, sau đó hắn chỉnh khỏa thực vật đều hãm đi vào.

Mạc Vong trên người cành một căn lại một căn biến trường, sau đó phúc ở tại đông đảo bảo vật mặt trên, xa xa vừa thấy như là một tiểu tòa bảo sơn bị dây leo bao trùm . Nhìn chung quanh sáng long lanh bảo vật, Mạc Vong lực chú ý liền tự nhiên mà vậy mà lạc tại mặt trên xả đều xả không trở lại , tâm tình quả nhiên khá nhiều.

Mạc Vong chôn ở đông đảo bảo vật trung, hắn lộ ở bên ngoài cành lá thỉnh thoảng lay động một chút, thật cẩn thận mà sờ sờ cái này, bính bính cái kia. Mấy thứ này đều là hắn trước kia cất chứa , hắn yêu nhất nằm tại mặt trên đi ngủ, tâm tình không tốt thời điểm nhìn thấy bọn nó liền không có việc gì .

Mạc Vong lại dùng sức đem chúng nó hướng bên người long long, qua hơn nửa ngày hắn mới cảm thấy tâm tình tốt hơn nhiều, lại bắt đầu từng cái từng cái đem đồ vật thu hồi đến. Sau khi xem xong hắn liền muốn giấu hảo , bởi vì tổng là có người mơ ước hắn tài bảo, cho nên Mạc Vong đối đãi chính mình bảo vật hết sức cẩn thận.

Mạc Vong động tác chậm rì rì , chờ hắn đem sở hữu bảo vật đều thu xong Kỳ Cảnh cũng mau trở lại . Mạc Vong nhìn không mặt bàn, trong lòng lại không một chút, vẫn có chút vi diệu khó chịu.

Mạc Vong có chút rối rắm , Kỳ Cảnh là một cái đại người sống, hơn nữa hắn không hảo đem Kỳ Cảnh cùng những cái đó bảo vật phóng cùng một chỗ. Nhưng là hắn lại muốn đi đâu liền đem Kỳ Cảnh đưa đến đâu, này thật là một vấn đề khó khăn không nhỏ.

Nếu không làm Kỳ Cảnh đi đâu đem hắn đưa đến đâu cũng nhất dạng, Mạc Vong ở trong lòng nghĩ như vậy đạo. Càng muốn Mạc Vong càng cảm thấy cái này ý tưởng không sai, hắn tại thế giới này cái gì đều không có, Kỳ Cảnh gia chính là của hắn gia, Kỳ Cảnh người chính là của hắn người, hoàn toàn không mao bệnh.

Dù sao hắn ở nơi nào đều là nhất dạng , vậy hắn về sau liền đi theo Kỳ Cảnh đi được . Mạc Vong trong lòng hạ quyết định, bắt đầu cân nhắc về sau như thế nào danh chính ngôn thuận đương Kỳ Cảnh vĩnh cửu tính vật trang sức.

Chờ hắn thương hảo về sau tưởng nghiền áp ai có thể nghiền áp ai, hắn còn có các loại bảo vật, hắn lớn lên đẹp mắt...

Mạc Vong bắt đầu ở trong lòng yên lặng tính toán chính mình lợi thế.

Không chờ Mạc Vong tưởng xuất cái gì Kỳ Cảnh liền về tới gian phòng, Mạc Vong nháy mắt liền đánh khởi tinh thần. Kỳ Cảnh vừa vào cửa trên mặt liền treo sáng lạn đến cực điểm tươi cười, hắn đi đến cái bàn bên cạnh đem Mạc Vong nâng ở tại lòng bàn tay, ngữ khí có chút nhảy nhót nói: "Ta tìm được thứ tốt, đưa ngươi."

Chương 9: ngày thứ chín

Mạc Vong: "..." Cái gì đều hấp dẫn không ta . Không cần, không cần.

"Tặng cho ngươi a!" Kỳ Cảnh lần thứ hai cười nói.

Mạc Vong cảm giác chính mình cành có chút dương, tưởng muốn trừu người cảm giác thực mãnh liệt. Hơn nữa nói cái gì nói, ngược lại là cấp a!

Kỳ Cảnh thấy Mạc Vong một chút phản ứng đều không có, trong lòng có chút uể oải, vợ hắn tổng là vắng vẻ hắn. Kỳ Cảnh đem tay tiến đến Mạc Vong trước người, nắm quyền buông ra, lộ ra trong đó đồ vật.

Tam khối long nhãn lớn nhỏ hạt châu đang lẳng lặng mà nằm ở lòng bàn tay, hạt châu kia trong suốt trong sáng, nhìn kỹ liền sẽ phát hiện trong đó che kín tinh tế mạch lạc. Mạc Vong nhìn nhìn hạt châu kia, không là thực cảm thấy hứng thú. Loại này hạt châu hắn có chính là, hơn nữa là sẽ sáng lên cái loại này, sáng lấp lánh hắn cũng có.

Kỳ Cảnh cầm lên một hạt châu, cười nói: "Đây là tiểu phi thử thú hạch, nghe nói các ngươi đều thích cái này, không nghĩ tới Libby tinh thậm chí có không ít. Ngươi muốn là thích nói, chờ thực chiến huấn luyện kết thúc về sau ta mang ngươi đi tìm, ngươi muốn nhiều ít cũng có thể."

Phân chia tinh tế thú cùng phổ thông động vật phương pháp còn có một loại, thì phải là tinh tế thú trong cơ thể đều có thú hạch. Bất đồng tinh tế thú thú hạch lớn lên đều không giống nhau, tác dụng cũng bất đồng. Tiểu phi thử thú hạch trong ẩn chứa năng lượng có thể xúc tiến thực vật sinh trưởng, đối thực vật nhân cũng có tác dụng, Carlot thực vật nhân càng là mười phút yêu loại này thú hạch.

Mạc Vong nhìn kia cái gọi là thú hạch thờ ơ, loại này cấp thấp dụ dỗ thủ đoạn hắn làm sao có thể thượng đương đâu? Không tồn tại !

Kỳ Cảnh thấy Mạc Vong như trước không phản ứng chút nào, trong lòng có chút bất đắc dĩ. Hắn nắm bắt một viên thú hạch nhẹ nhàng mà lay động vài cái, thú hạch trung những cái đó tinh tế mạch lạc cũng chậm chậm di chuyển lên, dần dần mà bắt đầu có ánh sáng từ kia mạch lạc chỗ tản ra.

Trong suốt thú hạch trung tinh tế mạch lạc cuối cùng yên lặng không động, nhưng này sinh động đứng lên quang còn đang không ngừng lóe ra, phát ra chói mắt quang mang. Kỳ Cảnh nhìn thay đổi bộ dáng thú hạch, cười nói: "Nó thật đúng là đẹp mắt."

Mạc Vong: "..." Trăm triệu không nghĩ tới còn có thể có loại này thao tác.

Mạc Vong cành lá run rẩy, có chút rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy.

Kỳ Cảnh phát hiện Mạc Vong động tác, hai mắt một chút lượng lên, nụ cười trên mặt cũng càng thêm sáng lạn."Thích? Đều cho ngươi." Sau đó hắn đã đem thú hạch đưa về phía Mạc Vong.

Mạc Vong còn chưa kịp cao hứng liền nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh đem kia khối vừa xinh đẹp lại sáng long lanh thú hạch bóp nát, bóp nát, nát! Thoát phá thú hạch tại Mạc Vong gốc chung quanh phô đều đều một tầng, những cái đó vỡ vụn thú hạch mặt trên còn lưu lại mỏng manh quang mang.

Kỳ Cảnh bóp nát một viên sau lại đem mặt khác hai khối cũng bóp nát, đều phô tán ở tại Mạc Vong chậu hoa trong. Mạc Vong nhìn Kỳ Cảnh dùng kia thon dài ngón tay đem kia thú hạch bóp nát, quả thực tâm đều đi theo nát! Mạc Vong cảm giác chính mình đã bị lừa gạt, nói tốt đưa hắn, thế nhưng bóp nát lại cho hắn, quá không có nhân tính!

Kỳ Cảnh lo lắng đầy đủ thú hạch Mạc Vong không hảo hấp thu, bởi vậy hắn phi thường tích cực đem tam khối thú hạch đều bóp nát. Đem vỡ vụn thú hạch tại chậu hoa trong tinh tế phô một tầng sau. Kỳ Cảnh đem Mạc Vong nâng ở tại lòng bàn tay.

"Như vậy liền phương tiện ngươi hấp thu thú hạch trung năng lượng , ngươi cần phải mau mau lớn lên a!" Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt cười thấy thế nào đều dẫn theo điểm tranh công hương vị. Hắn vui rạo rực để sát vào Mạc Vong, chờ mong Mạc Vong có thể cho hắn điểm đáp lại.

Mạc Vong trong lòng có chút khí, nhưng nhìn Kỳ Cảnh gương mặt đó, cành lá run rẩy nhưng không có xuống tay. Nhưng tâm tình của hắn thật sự không hảo, sau đó nhâm Kỳ Cảnh như thế nào dụ hống đều vẫn không nhúc nhích .

Kỳ Cảnh không biết chính mình biến khéo thành vụng , vốn là ôm lấy lòng nhà mình tức phụ tâm tư, kết quả lại không theo ý người. Đồ vật đã đưa xong rồi, Kỳ Cảnh lại đãi một hồi liền rời đi , hắn không thể hạ xuống mỗi ngày huấn luyện.

Kỳ Cảnh sau khi rời đi, Mạc Vong vươn ra cành đem kia vỡ vụn thú hạch nhặt lên, vỡ thành tiểu khối thú hạch lại biến trở về ban đầu không hề sáng rọi bộ dáng, trong đó thật nhỏ mạch lạc cũng không lại sáng lên. Mạc Vong có chút tâm tắc nhìn chúng nó, càng phát ra nhớ tới chúng nó trước là cỡ nào đẹp mắt, phát ra ánh sáng lại là cỡ nào chói mắt.

Nhìn thoáng qua sau Mạc Vong liền không nghĩ lại nhìn thấy chúng nó , thật sự là quá làm hắn đau lòng. Thương tâm sau khi Mạc Vong tiếp tục hấp thu ma pháp nguyên tố, nhưng lần này hắn hấp thu tốc độ phá lệ mau.

Mạc Vong theo này đó ma pháp nguyên tố tìm được nơi phát ra, đúng là chậu hoa trung những cái đó vỡ vụn thú hạch. Mạc Vong dùng cành cuồn cuộn nổi lên một cái hơi đại chút mảnh nhỏ, tìm hiểu tinh thần lực đâm vào mảnh vỡ kia trung, thời gian một cái nháy mắt mảnh vỡ kia liền biến mất không thấy. Này đó thú hạch thế nhưng hoàn toàn là từ ma pháp nguyên tố cấu thành !

Mạc Vong đột nhiên liền minh bạch Kỳ Cảnh dụng ý, này đó thú hạch nguyên lai thật sự có thể bị hắn hấp thu, tăng cường trong cơ thể hắn ma lực. Nhưng là này đó thú hạch số lượng quá ít , đối hắn tác dụng cực kỳ bé nhỏ. Muốn tưởng hoàn toàn khôi phục thương thế của hắn, đem yêu cầu rất nhiều rất nhiều thú hạch. Bất quá, điều này cũng cho hắn cung cấp một cái nhanh chóng khôi phục thương thế phương pháp, chỉ cần hắn có thể được đến đại lượng thú hạch.

Chậu hoa trung thú hạch mảnh nhỏ cũng không lâu lắm liền toàn bộ biến mất không thấy, Kỳ Cảnh huấn luyện xong khi trở về lập tức phát hiện . Hắn vui sướng đem Mạc Vong nâng ở lòng bàn tay, quay tới chuyển đi qua nhìn hồi lâu, cao hứng mà nói về sau lại cho hắn mang đến.

Sự tình gì có lần đầu tiên liền dễ dàng có lần thứ hai, ngày hôm sau thời điểm Mạc Vong trực tiếp tỉnh lược rối rắm thời gian đi theo Kỳ Cảnh ra cửa. Kỳ Cảnh đi trước ăn cơm lại đến phòng giám sát tiếp tục nhìn thực chiến huấn luyện một đám tốt nghiệp, Mạc Vong liền đứng ở Kỳ Cảnh trước người trên bàn.

Hôm nay thực chiến huấn luyện nội dung như trước cùng ngày hôm qua nhất dạng, tại nơi dùng chân chung quanh liệp sát tinh tế thú khi không cho phép sử dụng cơ giáp. Như vậy huấn luyện còn muốn duy trì liên tục 3-5 ngày, sau đó thì buông ra cơ giáp sử dụng, nhưng này khi nơi dùng chân người liền sẽ không trước đó đem cấp bậc cao tinh tế thú liệp sát, đến lúc đó bọn họ đem bắt đầu đối mặt đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú.

Kỳ Cảnh cẩn thận chú ý nơi dùng chân chung quanh tình huống, nếu phát hiện cấp bậc quá cao tinh tế thú liền trực tiếp thông tri canh giữ ở kia nơi dùng chân nhân viên liệp sát, hiện tại đám kia tốt nghiệp còn ứng phó không đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú.

Ánh mắt đảo qua chính ở trong chiến đấu Kloa khi, Kỳ Cảnh nhiều lưu ý thêm vài phần. Hình ảnh trung thiếu niên trên mặt không có cái loại này thuận theo tươi cười, đầy người lạnh thấu xương giống một thanh thoát sao lợi kiếm. Kiếm quang lên xuống gian liền cấp tinh tế thú tạo thành thương tổn không nhỏ, trong tay như ẩn như hiện phong nhận càng là liên tiếp phát ra.

Narren ánh mắt cũng vừa lúc dừng ở Kloa trên người, quay đầu phát hiện Kỳ Cảnh đồng dạng tại chú ý Kloa liền mở miệng nói: "Hắn dị năng cùng Kỳ thiếu tướng ngài là nhất dạng , hơn nữa hắn đối dị năng sử dụng rất thuần thục, đối phó tinh tế thú khi phản ứng linh hoạt, là một cái người có tiềm lực."

Kỳ Cảnh nghe được Narren đối Kloa đánh giá sau gật đầu nói: "Đích xác rất có thiên phú, ta ở vào tuổi của hắn khi dị năng cũng mới tiến vào cấp năm không bao lâu." Này đàn tốt nghiệp niên linh phần lớn đều tại hai mươi tuổi đến hai mươi lăm tuổi, Kỳ Cảnh mới vừa từ trung ương tinh đệ nhất trường quân đội tốt nghiệp khi dị năng cũng mới cấp năm.

Narren nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói sau quay đầu nhìn về phía Kỳ Cảnh, ngữ khí khẳng định nói: "Kia làm sao có thể nhất dạng! Kỳ thiếu tướng ngài chính là song hệ dị năng đều đến cấp năm." Nói lời này khi Narren nhìn Kỳ Cảnh trong ánh mắt tràn đầy sùng bái. Tại Narren xem ra, Kỳ Cảnh chính là liên bang trẻ tuổi nhất có vi thiếu tướng, là trong lòng hắn không thể thay thế thần tượng.

"Narren cũng rất lợi hại." Cảm nhận được Narren nhiệt tình cùng đến từ Kỳ Diễn lãnh khí, Kỳ Cảnh có chút xấu hổ nói.

Nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói Narren có chút kinh hỉ nói: "Thật vậy chăng?" Narren có chút ngại ngùng cười cười khiêm tốn nói, "Ta trình độ ly ngài còn rất xa, ngài là ta vĩnh viễn tấm gương." Tuy rằng Narren cùng Kỳ Cảnh tuổi giống nhau lớn nhỏ, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh rất sớm liền đi nơi dùng chân cùng tinh tế thú chiến đấu.

Kỳ Cảnh chiến đấu video tại Narren thượng học kỳ gian cũng đã trở thành dạy học mô bản nhất dạng tồn tại, bởi vậy Narren sẽ kính yêu Kỳ Cảnh cũng thực bình thường. Kỳ Cảnh tại năm mươi tuổi khi liền trở thành liên bang đệ nhất thiếu tướng, như vậy thành tựu càng là trước đó chưa từng có, hắn là đông đảo quân giáo sinh tấm gương.

Kỳ Cảnh cảm giác Kỳ Diễn áp khí càng thêm thấp, nói sang chuyện khác nói: "Tinh thần lực của ngươi dị năng rất có phát triển tiền đồ, chỉ cần cố gắng, ngươi cũng sẽ trở thành rất nhiều người tấm gương." Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy đề tài này càng tán gẫu càng xấu hổ , hắn thật sự không nghĩ cùng Narren tiếp tục nói chuyện .

Không chờ Narren nói tiếp, Kỳ Cảnh vẻ mặt nghiêm túc chỉ vào này một người trong màn hình nói: "Nơi này xuất hiện một cái đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú."

Quả nhiên Narren lập tức đem lực chú ý phòng đến trên màn ảnh, Kỳ Diễn cũng đình chỉ phóng thích lãnh khí áp. Canh giữ ở nơi dùng chân chung quanh Abbas bọn họ hoàn toàn có thể ứng đối kia chỉ đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú, Narren liền lập tức cấp Abbas phát rồi tin tức.

Kỳ Cảnh tiếp tục chú ý màn hình trung đám kia tốt nghiệp nhóm biểu tình hiện, bỗng nhiên hắn nhìn đến một cái người cao kều nữ sinh bị va chạm rút lui hảo vài bước. Đó là một tia màu xám bóng dáng, hơn nữa tốc độ cực mau. Nó giống vô đầu ruồi bọ tại trong đám người đánh tới đánh tới, ở chung quanh đã tạo thành chút hỗn loạn.

"Ca, Narren các ngươi trước tiên ở này nhìn điểm, ta rời đi trước một chút." Kỳ Cảnh nói xong câu đó lập tức đứng dậy ly khai phòng giám sát. Ra cửa hắn liền vận khởi phong hệ dị năng, tốc độ cực mau triều nơi dùng chân chung quanh tiến đến.

Vốn là phong bế chính mình ngũ giác đắm chìm với hấp thu ma pháp nguyên tố Mạc Vong một chút cảm ứng được Kỳ Cảnh rời đi, mặc dù có chút nghi hoặc Kỳ Cảnh vội vàng rời đi, Mạc Vong vẫn là bay nhanh đi theo. Về phần Kỳ Cảnh tưởng muốn làm cái gì, hắn theo sau nhìn xem chẳng phải sẽ biết ?

Kỳ Cảnh tốc độ rất nhanh, mấy cái hô hấp công phu hắn liền tới nơi dùng chân chung quanh. Ánh mắt của hắn dừng ở kia một chỗ sinh ra quá hỗn loạn địa phương, tìm kiếm vừa mới tại màn hình trung phát hiện kia một tia màu xám.

Ban đầu địa phương đã không có kia mạt màu xám thân ảnh, Kỳ Cảnh lại ở chung quanh tìm tìm, nhưng là cũng không có phát hiện bất luận cái gì tung tích. Kỳ Cảnh có chút thất vọng, xoay người tính toán rời đi, thật sự tìm không thấy hắn cũng không có biện pháp, cùng lắm thì về sau hắn chuyên môn đi tìm tìm.

Nhận thấy được sau lưng có phong đánh úp lại, Kỳ Cảnh xoay người quăng cái vô hình phong nhận, thật lớn độc nhãn tinh tế thú ầm ầm ngã xuống đất. Kỳ Cảnh vừa muốn xoay người rời đi, bỗng nhiên liền thấy được xa xa kia một tia màu xám thân ảnh.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Mạc Vong: "Trăm triệu không nghĩ tới còn có loại này thao tác."

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Loại này thao tác có thể có."

.

Mạc Vong: "Về sau sẽ không có loại này thao tác ."

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..."

Chương 10: ngày thứ mười

Hắn lập tức truy tới, đi theo kia bóng xám vẫn luôn ra vòng chiến. Kỳ Cảnh chính tập trung lực chú ý tính toán bắt được này chỉ tiểu phi thử, bỗng nhiên có một khác mạt màu xám thân ảnh từ bên cạnh hắn hiện lên.

Kỳ Cảnh rất nhanh vươn tay nắm chặt, kia chỉ đột nhiên xuất hiện tiểu phi thử đã bị hắn chộp vào trong tay. Bàn tay đại tiểu phi thử bị xách trụ cánh còn đang cực lực giãy dụa, sắc nhọn răng nanh từ trong miệng lộ đi ra, có máu từ phía trên tích lạc. Tiểu phi thử cũng là một loại tinh tế thú, nó thích cắn nuốt mặt khác tinh tế thú máu, lần này nhất định là nơi dùng chân chung quanh mùi máu tươi đưa tới chúng nó.

Loại này tinh tế thú bình thường hoàn hảo, nhưng chỉ cần một dính máu, chúng nó liền sẽ biến đến điên cuồng đứng lên. Kỳ Cảnh nhìn trong tay điên cuồng trạng thái tiểu phi thử, mày nhịn không được nhíu lại. Trên tay hắn hồ quang lóe ra, cuối cùng chỉ còn lại có một viên trong suốt mang mạch lạc hạt châu.

Bên tai không có cái loại này sắc nhọn tiếng kêu, Kỳ Cảnh mới buông lỏng ra mày. Hắn đem kia khối thú hạch thu lên lại tại phụ cận tìm kiếm những thứ khác tiểu phi thử.

Mạc Vong tại kia khối thú hạch xuất hiện thời điểm, nhanh chóng xuất hiện tại Kỳ Cảnh bên người, hắn thế mới biết nguyên lai cái loại này thú hạch là như thế này được đến . Mạc Vong một mình ở chung quanh đi lòng vòng, phát hiện một cái nhỏ phi thử thân ảnh, một cái yên lặng ma pháp liền đem nó định ở tại chỗ.

Cánh vẫn không nhúc nhích mà tiểu phi thử tự nhiên rơi xuống, Mạc Vong vươn ra cành nhanh chóng quấn lấy nó. Mạc Vong thả ra tinh thần lực tại tiểu phi thử trong cơ thể tìm tòi sẽ biết thú hạch sở tại, cành thứ hướng kia khối thú hạch sau giây lát liền đem nó hoàn toàn hấp thu. Mạc Vong tâm niệm vừa động, bị cành trói buộc tiểu phi thử liền biến thành tro tàn.

Hấp thu xong một viên thú hạch sau, Mạc Vong lại đem lực chú ý bỏ vào mặt khác tiểu phi thử trên người. Vô dụng bao lâu, xuất hiện tại nơi dùng chân chung quanh tiểu phi thử đã bị Mạc Vong cùng Kỳ Cảnh hai người cướp đoạt cái không sai biệt lắm.

Mạc Vong hấp thu mười mấy cái tiểu phi thử thú hạch sau vẫn cứ cảm thấy ý như chưa hết, liền tại những cái đó tinh tế thú chung quanh đánh khởi chuyển, nghĩ nghĩ sau Mạc Vong liền tùy tiện tuyển một người tướng mạo cùng lang nhất dạng tinh tế thú. Tìm hiểu tinh thần lực tại tinh tế thú trong cơ thể tìm tìm, nhất sau phát hiện một cái đen thùi thạch đầu.

Mạc Vong thăm dò tính dùng cành xúc xúc cái kia thạch đầu, có cỗ tinh thuần ma lực từ giữa truyền đến. Hắn thuận thế đã đem kia khối thú hạch hấp thu rụng, lại theo dõi một khác chỉ tinh tế thú, lần này là một gốc cây trân châu bộ dáng màu trắng hạt châu.

Mạc Vong liên tiếp hấp thu mấy cái tinh tế thú thú hạch, nhận thấy được Kỳ Cảnh phải rời khỏi khi mới lưu luyến mà cùng thượng. Này đó tinh tế thú thực lực cũng không cao, Mạc Vong tại lấy thú hạch khi liền rõ ràng mà cảm nhận được .

Tinh tế thú này cái danh từ vẫn là Mạc Vong từ Kỳ Cảnh cùng những người khác đối thoại trung được đến . Mạc Vong cảm thấy những cái đó thú hạch cùng hắn nguyên bản thế giới ma thú ma hạch có chút tương tự, bất quá thế giới này thú hạch lớn lên hình dạng đa dạng, hơn nữa trong đó có chút thực đẹp mắt, sáng long lanh so với hắn cất chứa một ít hoàn hảo nhìn.

Vừa mới được đến tiểu phi thử thú hạch Mạc Vong không bỏ được toàn hấp thu, còn để lại vài cái. Còn có một loại diện mạo tự hồ ly tinh tế thú, nó thú hạch hình như thủy tinh, sáng sáng . Những cái đó sáng lấp lánh thú hạch đều bị Mạc Vong giữ lại, vào hắn bảo vật đôi.

Kỳ Cảnh tâm tình sung sướng mang theo mấy chục khối tiểu phi thử thú hạch hồi nơi dùng chân, Mạc Vong cũng đi theo Kỳ Cảnh bên người hồi nơi dùng chân.

Mấy ngày kế tiếp Kỳ Cảnh trực tiếp thay thế nơi dùng chân nhân viên tại nơi dùng chân chung quanh thanh lý đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú, tại chú ý đám kia tốt nghiệp thực chiến huấn luyện đồng thời, không ngừng thu thập tiểu phi thử thú hạch. Mạc Vong quá thượng buổi tối có tiểu phi thử thú hạch hấp thu, ban ngày có mặt khác thú hạch hấp thu tốt đẹp sinh hoạt.

Liền chỉ có một chút khác Mạc Vong rất bất mãn, mỗi lần Kỳ Cảnh cấp Mạc Vong tiểu phi thử thú hạch khi đều phải cố ý đem thú hạch bóp nát, nhìn Mạc Vong thực tâm tắc.

Một ngày thực chiến huấn luyện kết thúc, một đám tốt nghiệp nhóm đều mệt không được, trên người có lẽ còn treo màu. Bị thương là khó để tránh cho , thực chiến huấn luyện vừa kết thúc nơi dùng chân nội trị liệu thất liền đầy ấp người. Kỳ Cảnh có rảnh liền sẽ tới trị liệu thất nhìn xem những cái đó người bị thương, cũng đưa bọn họ tại thực chiến trong khi huấn luyện phạm sai lầm chỉ ra đến.

Thực chiến huấn luyện là kiện thực khổ sự, tuy rằng Kloa năng lực không sai, nhưng một ngày xuống dưới hắn cũng mệt mỏi không nhẹ. Kloa trong lúc vô ý phát hiện Kỳ Cảnh tại thu thập tiểu phi thử thú hạch, bởi vậy hắn tại thực chiến trong khi huấn luyện hữu ý góp nhặt chút tiểu phi thử thú hạch.

Một đoạn thời gian xuống dưới Kloa trong tay đã có gần trăm cái tiểu phi thử thú hạch, hắn liền tìm cái thời gian tính toán đem thú hạch đều đưa cho Kỳ Cảnh. Thực chiến huấn luyện sau khi kết thúc, Kloa về trước chính mình nghỉ ngơi gian phòng, tắm rửa một cái lại đem chính mình xử lý một chút. Liên cơm đều chưa kịp ăn liền đi nơi dùng chân trị liệu thất, đi chậm Kloa sợ cùng Kỳ Cảnh sai khai.

Kloa lo lắng cũng không sai, hắn tới trị liệu thất khi chính gặp gỡ Kỳ Cảnh trở về đi. Kloa mau đi vài bước liền đi tới Kỳ Cảnh bên người, trên mặt treo tươi cười nói: "Kỳ thiếu tướng ngài từ từ, chậm trễ ngài sẽ thời gian."

Kỳ Cảnh nghe được có người tại gọi hắn liền dừng cước bộ, nhìn lại là trước hắn đã cứu cái kia phong hệ dị năng giả Kloa."Có chuyện gì sao?" Kỳ Cảnh có chút nghi ngờ hỏi.

Kloa từ không gian của mình cái nút trung lấy ra một túi nhỏ tiểu phi thử thú hạch, tươi cười sáng lạn nói: "Thiếu tướng, đây là một chút tiểu phi thử thú hạch, chính mình bắt được, hy vọng ngài có thể nhận lấy."

Như là sợ Kỳ Cảnh sẽ không thu dường như, hắn lại vội vàng bổ sung nói: "Cám ơn ngài lần trước đã cứu ta, tiểu tiểu tâm ý, hy vọng ngài nhất định muốn nhận lấy." Nói xong lời này hắn vẻ mặt kỳ vọng nhìn Kỳ Cảnh.

Mạc Vong ngay tại một bên nhìn đâu, trong lòng có chút ngạnh đến hoảng. Vừa tưởng muốn những cái đó tiểu phi thử thú hạch, lại không hy vọng Kỳ Cảnh nhận lấy. Hắn ngay tại một bên đôi mắt trông mong chờ Kỳ Cảnh trả lời. Hắn hoài nghi cái kia gọi Kloa gia hỏa là muốn cùng hắn cướp người, cái này nhận thức làm hắn thực khó chịu.

"Không cần cảm tạ, ta là lần này thực chiến huấn luyện người phụ trách chi nhất, bảo hộ học sinh sinh mệnh an toàn hẳn là ." Kỳ Cảnh cũng không muốn cùng người khác có quá nhiều liên lụy, cứu Kloa sự tại hắn xem ra bản nên là hắn phụ trách.

Kloa trên mặt cười thu thu nói: "Chính là đây chỉ là ta một chút tâm ý, ngài bảo hộ chúng ta sinh mệnh an toàn ngài trách nhiệm, nhưng ta còn là muốn biểu đạt chính mình lòng biết ơn, thỉnh ngài nhận lấy." Kloa trên mặt biểu tình thực chân thành tha thiết, ánh mắt nhìn thẳng Kỳ Cảnh.

"Tâm ý của ngươi ta đã biết , bất quá này đó thú hạch ngươi vẫn là chính mình thu đi, này đó đối với ngươi cũng hữu dụng." Kỳ Cảnh vẫn là cự tuyệt Kloa lòng biết ơn, dừng một chút hắn lại bổ sung nói: "Các ngươi lấy được ưu tú thực chiến huấn luyện chính là đối ta tốt nhất hồi báo, ngươi tống hợp năng lực không kém, hy vọng ngươi có thể ở thực chiến trong khi huấn luyện lấy được hảo thứ tự."

Kloa trong giọng nói dẫn theo điểm thất vọng, hắn giơ trong tay thú hạch lắc lắc nói: "Chính là, này đó thú thẩm tra đối chiếu ta tác dụng không đại, ta còn có rất nhiều những thứ khác thú hạch." Nói xong hắn đem trong tay thú hạch một chút nhét vào Kỳ Cảnh trong ngực, bay nhanh chạy mất.

Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu nhìn trong tay một túi nhỏ thú hạch, có chút bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu cười cười.

Kỳ Cảnh đem thú hạch thu hồi lui tới Abbas kia tiến đến, Mạc Vong đi theo phía sau hắn du du bay. Mạc Vong nhìn đến Kloa cuối cùng hành động, tâm tắc đến không được, dọc theo đường đi đều ỉu xìu.

Kỳ Cảnh vừa vào cửa Narren liền hô: "Kỳ thiếu tướng, nên ăn cơm , lại không cần cơm đều lương." Narren bản thân chính là cái sáng sủa nhiệt tình tính cách, đối mặt Kỳ Cảnh khi càng là có loại đối thần tượng sùng bái, chuyện gì đều nhớ mong một chút Kỳ Cảnh.

Vừa tiến đến liền đối mặt chính mình ca ca mặt lạnh, Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt liên cái cười đều xả không đi ra , đối mặt Narren nhiệt tình, Kỳ Cảnh lựa chọn cái cách hắn khá xa vị trí. Mấy người bọn họ đều là tại quân đội đợi quá nhiều năm người, mặc dù ăn cơm khi biểu hiện lại tao nhã, kia ăn cơm tốc độ lại là thật tâm mau.

Không bao lâu mấy người liền ăn cơm xong, bắt đầu thảo luận kế tiếp thực chiến huấn luyện an bài. Cấp thứ nhất đoạn huấn luyện chủ yếu tập trung ở nơi dùng chân chung quanh tinh tế thú liệp sát, trước luyện tập chính là liệp sát cấp bậc thấp tinh tế thú, kế tiếp nên làm cho bọn họ bắt đầu đối mặt đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú .

Mấy người thương lượng qua đi quyết định từ Kỳ Diễn cùng Narren tại phòng giám sát chú ý toàn cục, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Abbas thì tại nơi dùng chân chung quanh chú ý tình huống, an bài như thế là thích hợp nhất , theo dõi đến vấn đề sau cũng có thể đúng lúc xử lý. Đem sự tình đều an bài hảo sau, Kỳ Cảnh liền rời đi .

Kỳ Cảnh vừa trở về liền hướng phía Mạc Vong tại gian phòng đi đến, Mạc Vong nhanh chóng về tới trên bàn, lẳng lặng yên làm một gốc cây thực vật. Kỳ Cảnh đi đến Mạc Vong bên cạnh không nói hai lời mà bắt đầu đầu uy, từng khỏa tiểu phi thử thú hạch bị Kỳ Cảnh thoải mái bóp nát, Mạc Vong tâm cũng đi theo một nhéo một nhéo, đau vô pháp hô hấp.

Mạc Vong dung thân chậu hoa trung rất nhanh tràn lan thật dày mà một tầng thú hạch mảnh nhỏ, cuối cùng Kỳ Cảnh vừa lòng mà nhìn nhìn tác phẩm của mình sau, liền một đầu chui vào hằng ngày trong khi huấn luyện. Mạc Vong nhìn những cái đó mảnh nhỏ thật sự có chút tâm tắc, hai ba lần đã đem chúng nó đều hấp thu .

Kỳ Cảnh mỗi ngày huấn luyện hoàn thành sau, đem chính mình thu thập xong mới có thể lần thứ hai xuất hiện tại Mạc Vong trước mắt. Chuyện thứ nhất lại là đầu uy, thấy Mạc Vong đem thú hạch hoàn toàn hấp thu sau, hắn sẽ thấy bóp nát rất nhiều thú hạch bỏ vào Mạc Vong chậu hoa trong.

Từ khi có đầu uy tiểu phi thử thú hạch một ngày này thường sau, Mạc Vong chia đều mỗi ngày đều phải tâm tắc như vậy hai ba lần. Bất quá hảo tại mỗi ngày tinh thần giao lưu thời gian còn tại, kia hoàn toàn có thể an ủi Mạc Vong bị thương tâm linh.

Đến ngày kế, huấn luyện lại tăng lớn khó khăn, đám kia tốt nghiệp nhóm rốt cục muốn bắt đầu đối mặt đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú. Lần này Kỳ Cảnh sớm mà liền xuất hiện tại nơi dùng chân chung quanh, hắn muốn bảo đảm này đàn tốt nghiệp lần đầu tiên đối mặt đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú khi sẽ không bởi vì ngoài ý muốn ném mạng.

Hôm nay là thực chiến huấn luyện khó khăn tăng lớn ngày đầu tiên, tại Kỳ Cảnh đề nghị hạ một đám người phân chia nhiều tiểu tổ, phương tiện gặp được đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú khi cộng đồng đối mặt, còn có thể đề cao giữa bọn họ đoàn đội hợp tác năng lực.

Lần này bọn họ không có tại dẫn một đám tinh tế thú sau mới đi xuất nơi dùng chân vòng phòng hộ, sớm một đám người ngay tại nơi dùng chân ngoại chờ lên. Phân tán tinh tế thú bị hút dẫn tới, nhưng trong lúc nhất thời nhưng không có đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú.

Một đám tốt nghiệp thành thạo ứng đối xuất hiện cấp bậc thấp tinh tế thú, không có tinh tế thú xuất hiện thời điểm bọn họ còn có thể ngồi xuống nghỉ một lát, cùng lúc trước so sánh với ngược lại là càng thoải mái không ít.

Một đám người chính lơi lỏng thời điểm, bỗng nhiên có người kinh hô một tiếng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Mạc Vong: "Mỗi ngày đều có người tại mơ ước ta tức phụ."

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Ta tức phụ mỗi ngày đều tại vắng vẻ ta."

.

Mạc Vong: "Mỗi ngày đều có tiểu phi thử tan nát cõi lòng phần món ăn."

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Cố gắng thu thập thú hạch cấp tức phụ thêm cơm."

Chương 11: mười một thiên

Kỳ Cảnh luôn luôn tại chú ý chung quanh, kia chỉ đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú một xuất hiện hắn liền phát hiện , nhưng chỉ cần không có người gặp được nguy hiểm tánh mạng hắn liền sẽ không xuất thủ.

Kia thanh kinh hô qua đi sở hữu người lực chú ý đều tập trung đến phía đông nam hướng, mà phía đông nam hướng đang có tảng lớn bóng ma dần dần di động đi qua.

Tinh tế thú có hình thể thật lớn , có tốc độ cực mau , có thập phần nhỏ xinh . Trước trong khi huấn luyện bọn họ cũng săn giết không ít hình thể đại , nhưng chưa từng có gặp được cùng toà núi nhỏ dường như tinh tế thú. Này chỉ tinh tế thú trên người khí tức cường thịnh, hơn nữa chung quanh tinh tế thú không có một dám tiến lên, rõ ràng là một cái đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú.

Phía đông nam hướng những người đó không tự giác mà liền sau lui lại mấy bước, thẳng đến có người bởi vì bị tinh tế thú tập kích đau hô một tiếng, sở hữu người mới hồi phục tinh thần lại.

Phía đông nam hướng kia bộ phận người tụ tập lên, một nhóm người ứng đối chung quanh cấp thấp tinh tế thú tập kích, khác một nhóm người thì bắt đầu công kích kia chỉ đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú. Không ngừng có công kích rơi xuống kia chỉ tinh tế thú trên người, nhưng tạo thành thương tổn cũng rất tiểu. Hảo tại kia chỉ tinh tế thú bởi vì hình thể thật lớn cho nên hành động chậm chạp, bởi vậy cũng không có người bởi vì này chỉ đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú bị thương.

Nhưng tất cả mọi người không dám lơi lỏng, đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú không chỉ có riêng là da dày thịt béo, chúng nó đều có chính mình công kích phương thức. Ngay tại phía đông nam hướng xuất hiện một cái đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú sau, không bao lâu tây nam phương hướng cũng xuất hiện một cái đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú.

Kỳ Cảnh cùng Abbas phân đừng tới gần phía đông nam hướng cùng tây nam phương hướng, những thứ khác nơi dùng chân nhân viên vẫn cứ ở lại tại chỗ, chờ đợi mặt khác đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú xuất hiện.

Phía đông nam hướng kia chỉ tinh tế thú bị bảy tám người công kích, nhưng không có đã bị cái gì thương tổn. Tinh tế thú sách tranh trung có loại này tinh tế thú giới thiệu, này chỉ cùng tiểu sơn nhất dạng tinh tế thú tên là nuốt trôi, hoan hỷ nhất cắn nuốt nhân loại cùng mặt khác tinh tế thú.

Nuốt trôi thú phòng hộ năng lực mạnh phi thường, còn có một trương thực sắc bén miệng, vừa mở lại đóng gian có thể đem mặt khác tinh tế thú cắn thành hai đoạn. Trong đám người có không ít người đều nhận ra nó, nuốt trôi thú dừng lại ngừng di động, nó đám người chung quanh lập tức lui về phía sau, chỉ còn mấy cái nửa chết nửa sống tinh tế thú còn ở lại tại chỗ.

Công kích một khắc không ngừng dừng ở nuốt trôi thú trên người, nó lại thờ ơ. Đột nhiên nó mở ra kia trương che kín răng nanh miệng, đem từ nó bên cạnh trải qua một cái cấp bậc thấp tinh tế thú nuốt vào trong miệng, tại nó phụ cận kéo dài hơi tàn kia mấy cái tinh tế thú cũng bị nó duỗi lưỡi cuốn vào trong miệng.

Nuốt trôi thú đầu lưỡi là nó toàn thân nhất mềm mại bộ vị, nó duỗi ra xuất đầu lưỡi liền gặp công kích, phong nhận, hỏa cầu, lưỡi trượt từ từ đều vọt vào nó miệng. Bị thương tổn đến nuốt trôi thú phát ra tiếng kêu rên, chớp lên đứng dậy, nó bởi vì thể tích quá đại, liên xoay người động tác đều không làm được, chỉ có thể một chút một chút va chạm chấm đất mặt.

Đang tại nuốt trôi thú chung quanh công kích thân thể hắn người rất nhanh lui về phía sau, thay đổi một khác bát có thể viễn trình công kích người. Tự cấp nuốt trôi thú đã tạo thành nhất định thương tổn sau, tất cả mọi người đình chỉ công kích. Nuốt trôi thú chung quanh một chút không đi ra, chỉ còn mấy cái tinh tế thú thi thể.

Có người đem mấy cái bị giết chết tinh tế thú vứt xuống nuốt trôi thú trước người, nó quả nhiên lại mở ra kia há to mồm, nhanh chóng vươn ra đầu lưỡi đem một cái tinh tế thú nuốt vào trong miệng. Theo kia chỉ tinh tế thú tiến vào nuốt trôi thú trong miệng còn có các màu công kích, lại là một sóng phong nhận, hỏa cầu, lưỡi trượt từ từ công kích.

Nuốt trôi thú là một loại cực kỳ tham lam tinh tế thú, đồ vật đến bên miệng nó liền sẽ nhịn không được nuốt vào miệng, có người là hảo vết sẹo quên đau, này nuốt trôi thú cũng là vết sẹo không hảo đều có thể quên đau chủ, trong đầu tràn ngập chỉ có một ý tưởng: Ăn! Ăn! Ăn!

Bị lấy tẩu thú hạch cấp bậc thấp tinh tế thú liên tiếp không ngừng mà bị ném cho nuốt trôi thú, nuốt trôi thú nhịn không được liền hé miệng không ngừng ăn, công kích lần lượt lọt vào nuốt trôi thú trong miệng, cuối cùng này chỉ nuốt trôi thú liền như vậy bị chậm rãi ma chết. Thật đúng là sinh cao đại, tử nghẹn khuất.

Phía đông nam hướng nuốt trôi thú bị giải quyết , tây nam phương hướng thứ giáp quy lại vẫn như cũ vui vẻ . Vừa mới đem nuốt trôi thú săn giết người nghỉ ngơi một hơi sau liền đi tây nam phương hướng hỗ trợ, tây nam phương hướng người nháy mắt áp lực nhỏ không ít.

Tây nam phương hướng thứ giáp quy so nuốt trôi thú khó đối phó nhiều, nó một thân kiên giáp có thể chống đỡ đại bộ phận công kích, kia một thân mũi nhọn càng là đả thương người lợi khí. Hình thể lớp giữa thứ giáp quy miễn cưỡng có thể hoàn thành quay cuồng động tác, bất quá nó lựa chọn chính là 360 dán mà xoay tròn, toàn bộ thứ giáp quy giống con quay nhất dạng xoay tròn, những cái đó mũi nhọn liền sẽ tạo thành nghiêm trọng thương tổn.

Kỳ Cảnh thấy phía đông nam hướng nuốt trôi thú giải quyết , cũng cùng đi tây nam phương hướng. Mạc Vong giống cái tiểu cái đuôi dường như, Kỳ Cảnh đi đến đâu hắn liền theo tới đâu. Trên thực tế Mạc Vong nhìn đến kia hai chỉ đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú khi hận không thể lập tức xông lên đi lấy thú hạch, nhưng hắn biết này đó tinh tế thú là làm đám kia tốt nghiệp luyện tập , hắn không thể động.

Cho nên tuy rằng Mạc Vong thập phần mắt thèm, nhưng hắn vẫn là khống chế được chính mình, cùng lắm thì về sau hắn bản thân đi tìm đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú. Hắn hiện tại đã tại học tập tinh tế thú sách tranh , về sau đem sở hữu trên sách nhắc tới tinh tế thú đều biết , quan trọng nhất là muốn nghiên cứu một chút chúng nó thú hạch đều là cái dạng gì , có hay không sáng lấp lánh , lóng lánh cái loại này.

Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong hai người đều đến tây nam phương hướng, lực chú ý đặt ở kia chỉ thứ giáp quy trên người. Kia chỉ thứ giáp quy thực khó đối phó, phổ thông công kích dừng ở nó trên người liền cùng cong ngứa dường như, kia thân mũi nhọn lực công kích cũng rất mạnh, đã có vài người bị thương. Abbas đang toàn lực chú ý chiến cuộc, nếu có người gặp được nguy hiểm tánh mạng hắn liền sẽ lập tức ra tay.

Kia chỉ thứ giáp quy không thể gần công, nếu không thực dễ dàng bị mũi nhọn thương tổn đến. Mười mấy người vây quanh ở nó chung quanh không ngừng phóng thích ra dị năng, các màu dị năng dừng ở nó trên người phát ra hoa mỹ sắc thái. Công kích lâu như vậy kia chỉ thứ giáp quy chịu tổn thương lại cũng không nhiều, hảo tại kia chỉ thứ giáp quy tuy rằng lực công kích cùng phòng hộ lực thực cường, tốc độ lại không khoái. Chiến cuộc giằng co lên, song phương ai đều không gây thương tổn ai.

Trừ bỏ đang tại công kích thứ giáp quy người, những người khác luôn luôn tại thanh lý chung quanh cấp bậc thấp tinh tế thú, thấy tây nam phương hướng chiến cuộc giằng co, bọn họ lại phân lại đây một nhóm người hỗ trợ. Kloa đi theo đồng bạn đến gần rồi thứ giáp quy, nhìn kia chỉ thứ giáp quy hắn nhịn không được nhíu mày.

Trước kia hắn gặp gỡ quá loại này tinh tế thú, thực khó đối phó, hơn nữa trên người da thịt tác dụng không đại, thú hạch nội chứa đựng năng lượng cũng không nhiều. Tóm lại, liệp sát một cái thứ giáp quy là kiện làm ơn mắc oán sự. Nếu như là hắn một người gặp được, tuyệt đối sẽ lựa chọn tránh đi, nhưng tình huống hiện tại tránh cũng không thể tránh.

Kloa đi lên trước nhìn kỹ nhìn kia chỉ thứ giáp quy, kia chỉ thứ giáp quỷ bởi vì đã bị đông đảo công kích trên người mũi nhọn đã có một chút tổn hại. Nhưng trừ bỏ nó kiên giáp, nó bụng cũng là lông tóc vô tổn. Tại công kích người khác khi, kia chỉ thứ giáp quy cũng chỉ là dán mà xoay tròn, nó căn bản không dám đem chính mình bụng lộ đi ra.

Thứ giáp quy nhược điểm ở chỗ nó bụng, nhưng nó thực chú ý che dấu nhược điểm của mình. Những người khác cũng biết thứ giáp quy này một nhược điểm, nhưng này chỉ thứ giáp quy tại đã bị công kích sau luôn luôn tại xoay tròn không ngừng công kích người khác, đã có hảo vài người bởi vì né tránh không kịp mà bị thương, càng không cần phải nói tới gần nó .

Kloa thử thả ra một cái loại nhỏ long quyển phong, tiểu long quyển phong đến gần rồi thứ giáp quy sau quay chung quanh nó chuyển vài vòng, kia thứ giáp quy lại chính là lắc lư vài cái thân thể. Thấy mình phóng xuất ra long quyển phong tác dụng hữu hạn, Kloa liền hướng chung quanh hô: "Chúng ta đem nó phiên quá đến, công kích nó bụng." Một người lực lượng không đủ để làm kia chỉ thứ giáp quy phiên xoay người, như vậy liền tập trung nhiều người lực lượng.

Tại không sử dụng cơ giáp dưới tình huống, bọn họ nhân loại quả thật sẽ yếu thế rất nhiều, nhưng hôm nay bọn họ một đám người không hẹn mà cùng không có sử dụng cơ giáp chiến đấu. Thực chiến huấn luyện mục đích là vi rèn luyện bọn họ các phương diện năng lực, ngay từ đầu liền sử dụng cơ giáp nói, bọn họ sẽ bỏ qua rất nhiều rèn luyện cơ hội của mình.

Nghe được Kloa nói sau mặt khác hai cái phong hệ dị năng giả đến gần rồi thứ giáp quy, còn có một cái kim hệ dị năng giả cùng thổ hệ dị năng giả, tại phụ cận thanh lý cấp bậc thấp tinh tế thú thực vật hệ dị năng giả cũng lại đây hỗ trợ. Những người khác vẫn như cũ vẫn duy trì đối thứ giáp quy công kích, bị kêu tới mấy người cũng nhân cơ hội động khởi tay.

Thổ hệ dị năng giả sử dụng mà hãm, kim hệ dị năng giả nhân cơ hội ngưng tụ xuất đột thứ, đỉnh khởi thứ giáp quy nửa người, thực vật hệ dị năng giả thả ra dây leo cũng giúp đỡ kim hệ dị năng giả đem thứ giáp quy thân thể hướng một bên xốc. Kloa cùng mặt khác hai cái phong hệ dị năng giả liếc nhau, không hẹn mà cùng mà liên tiếp thả ra mấy long quyển phong.

Mấy người phóng thích dị năng tốc độ đều rất nhanh, thứ giáp quy còn không có kịp phản ứng đã bị đỉnh khởi nửa người, mấy long quyển phong hướng nó đánh tới, nháy mắt liền đem nó thổi phiên . Thứ giáp quy bị thổi làm thân thể sau phiên, vừa mới ngửa mặt ngã vào thổ hệ dị năng giả vừa mới chế tạo đi ra hố đất, vô số hỏa cầu, phong nhận, lưỡi trượt từ từ công kích nháy mắt liền rơi xuống thứ giáp quy bụng.

Thứ giáp quy giãy dụa suy nghĩ muốn phiên quá thân đến, lại bị thực vật hệ dị năng giả dùng dây leo trói buộc trụ tứ chi. Đông đảo công kích liên tiếp không ngừng mà dừng ở thứ giáp quy trên người, trực tiếp bắt nó tạp đầu óc choáng váng, kêu rên không bao lâu sẽ không có khí tức.

Mọi người thấy thứ giáp quy bị giết chết đều tùng một hơi, một chút đối mặt hai chỉ đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú thật sự là có chút khó khăn. Tại không sử dụng cơ giáp dưới tình huống, bọn họ nhất định muốn học sẽ hợp tác, trong thời gian ngắn nhất đem tinh tế thú liệp sát.

Thấy thứ giáp quy bị giết chết, tất cả mọi người xoay người rời đi đi liệp sát mặt khác tinh tế thú. Kế tiếp thời gian nội bọn họ lại gặp được một cái đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú, tại mọi người phối hợp hạ, không đến một giờ liền kết thúc chiến đấu.

Nơi dùng chân chung quanh tinh tế thú chỉ còn phân tán mấy cái, Kỳ Cảnh thấy thế trực tiếp kết thúc hôm nay thực chiến huấn luyện. Huấn luyện mục đích đạt tới liền hảo, không tất nhất định phải háo bao nhiêu thời gian.

Sau đó vài ngày đều là như thế, một đám tốt nghiệp đã học được lẫn nhau phối hợp, liệp sát đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú cũng biến thoải mái đứng lên. Đối mặt cấp bậc thấp tinh tế thú, bọn họ thậm chí có thể đồng thời ứng đối hai ba con.

Kế tiếp nên đem huấn luyện mà ngoại dời, Kỳ Cảnh, Narren, Kỳ Diễn cùng với Abbas đem mang theo bọn họ một đám người đi nơi dùng chân bên ngoài liệp sát tinh tế thú. Carlos thực chiến huấn luyện tiến vào cấp thứ hai đoạn, đến lúc đó cơ giáp sử dụng đem không thể tránh né, khi đó chiến đấu sẽ càng thêm kịch liệt.

Chương 12: mười hai thiên

Dựa theo Carlos thực chiến huấn luyện phương án, Kỳ Cảnh đám người mang theo một đám tốt nghiệp đi nơi dùng chân bên ngoài liệp sát tinh tế thú.

Trên thực tế bọn họ một đường đi tới cũng không có gặp được nhiều ít tinh tế thú, trước tại nơi dùng chân chung quanh có thể có nhiều như vậy tinh tế thú là bởi vì đám kia tốt nghiệp mỗi người đều đeo một cái hà bao. Hà bao từ nơi dùng chân nhân viên hữu tình cung cấp, bên trong vào các loại hấp dẫn tinh tế thú tài liệu.

Bọn họ đi nơi dùng chân bên ngoài trước, kia hà bao cũng đã bị thu hồi, cũng sẽ không có bị tinh tế thú vây quanh đồ sộ cảnh tượng. Một đám người thật cẩn thận mà đi ở cao đại cây cối gian, phòng bị đột nhiên xuất hiện tinh tế thú.

Bởi vì là lần đầu tiên tới nơi dùng chân bên ngoài tiến hành thực chiến huấn luyện, đối nơi dùng chân chung quanh tình huống không biết, cho nên Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ lựa chọn đồng thời mang đội. Abbas đi tuốt ở đàng trước dẫn đường, Kỳ Cảnh canh giữ ở đội ngũ cuối cùng, Narren cùng Kỳ Diễn thì phân biệt tại tả hữu hai bên.

Libby tinh không phải thủ vệ liên bang trạm thứ nhất, nó chính là đông đảo phòng thủ tuyến trung một đạo. Nơi này nhiều là cấp bậc hơi thấp tinh tế thú, những cái đó tinh tế thú trưởng thành sau khi đứng lên mới có thể có tại vũ trụ trung xuyên qua năng lực. Lần này thực chiến huấn luyện đối tượng chính là này đó vẫn không thể tại vũ trụ trung xuyên qua tinh tế thú, bồi dưỡng là bọn hắn cá nhân thực chiến năng lực. Về phần những cái đó có thể tại vũ trụ trung xuyên qua vũ trụ tinh tế thú, liệp sát khi thậm chí yêu cầu xuất động loại nhỏ tinh hạm, kia liền yêu cầu lại tiến hành chuyên huấn .

Trước tại nơi dùng chân chung quanh liệp sát những cái đó tinh tế thú đều là từ nơi dùng chân bên ngoài du đãng đi qua , nơi dùng chân chung quanh bởi vì thường xuyên có người liệp sát tinh tế thú, bởi vậy đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú tương đối thiếu thấy. Hiện tại bọn họ một đám người chính hướng nơi dùng chân bên ngoài di động, ngẫu nhiên gặp gỡ mấy cái tinh tế thú, một đám tốt nghiệp hợp tác rất nhanh liền giải quyết . Đi rồi gần một ngày sau, bọn họ rốt cục tại chạng vạng thời điểm ngừng chân.

Abbas đi đến đội ngũ sau đối Kỳ Cảnh nói: "Kỳ thiếu tướng, không thể càng đi về phía trước , lại đi sẽ không có thích hợp địa phương đặt chân ." Lại đi phía trước tinh tế thú số lượng liền sẽ nhiều đứng lên, bọn họ không hảo dừng lại nghỉ tạm, dễ dàng thường thường liền đã bị tinh tế thú quấy rầy.

Lúc này bọn họ vừa vặn đi đến một chỗ không rộng rãi mà, Kỳ Cảnh đánh giá một chút bốn phía gật đầu nói: "Trước đến này thực chiến huấn luyện đội ngũ đều là tại đây nghỉ chân sao?" Bốn phía đều là cây cối, duy độc trung gian chỉ có thấp bé bụi cây cùng cỏ dại. Phải nhìn đến chung quanh còn sót lại dấu vết, Kỳ Cảnh phỏng đoán đây là trước thực chiến huấn luyện khi khai thác đi ra nghỉ chân địa phương.

"Là , Kỳ thiếu tướng. Kề bên này còn có cái hồ, là thích hợp nhất đặt chân mà." Abbas đưa tay chỉ một cái phương hướng.

Kỳ Cảnh đối Abbas nói: "Ngươi trước dẫn người dàn xếp xuống dưới, ta qua bên kia nhìn xem." Kỳ Cảnh cùng Kỳ Diễn, Narren đánh cái bắt chuyện bước đi hướng về phía kia phiến hồ.

Kia phiến mặt hồ tích không tính quá lớn, nhưng hồ nước lại nước trong và gợn sóng , Kỳ Cảnh đứng ở bên hồ có thể rõ ràng nhìn đến đáy hồ tiểu thạch khối. Kỳ Cảnh tìm cái san bằng hòn đá ngồi xuống, đem Mạc Vong từ mặt dây chuyền không gian lấy đi ra.

Kỳ Cảnh vươn tay thật cẩn thận mà sờ sờ Mạc Vong diệp tử, có chút đau lòng nói: "Xin lỗi, cho ngươi đi theo chịu khổ ." Mạc Vong tại mặt dây chuyền trong không gian khi luôn luôn tại cố gắng hấp thu ma pháp nguyên tố, đối với thời gian trôi qua cũng không có cái gì khái niệm, chịu khổ cái gì càng là căn bản không có sự.

Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói Mạc Vong trong lòng có chút tiểu cảm động, ở trong lòng tự hỏi hắn có phải hay không hẳn là cấp điểm đáp lại. Thức tỉnh lâu như vậy, Mạc Vong mơ mơ hồ hồ biết mình cái này thực vật nhân thân thể nguyên bản là có thể biến hóa, hơn nữa làm hắn cảm thấy ngạc nhiên chính là thân thể này đã có chủ !

Mạc Vong trong lòng không có gì ý tưởng, có nói cũng là có như vậy điểm mừng thầm, cỡ nào hảo thân phận cùng đãi ngộ a! Mạc Vong biết sau cơ hồ chưa kinh tự hỏi liền dễ dàng tiếp nhận rồi cái này thân phận chuyển biến, bất quá kết làm bạn lữ có thể, nhưng nhất định đến là hắn cưới Kỳ Cảnh mới được, hắn trừ bỏ cất chứa bảo vật ở ngoài nhưng còn có cái tìm vợ tâm nguyện đâu!

Hiện tại hắn rốt cục tìm được, chờ hắn biến hóa thành công liền định khế, vợ hắn đi đâu hắn liền đi đâu, vợ hắn chỉ đông hắn tuyệt đối không đánh tây. Mạc Vong trong lòng tính toán nhỏ nhặt đánh ba ba vang, kia không thế nào động đầu óc đều chuyển khởi cong.

Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ nhàng mà hôn hôn Mạc Vong phiến lá, nhìn thấy Mạc Vong nhẹ lay động hạ cành, cười mặt mày ôn nhu."Hôm nay cũng có thêm cơm, ngươi cần phải mau mau lớn lên a!" Sau đó Mạc Vong liền nghe được những lời này.

Mạc Vong: "..." Kết làm bạn lữ sự vẫn là lại suy nghĩ một chút đi, chờ hắn biến hóa thành công đến trước sửa đúng vợ hắn các loại bất lương thói quen mới được.

Quen thuộc tan nát cõi lòng tiếng vang lên, Mạc Vong có chút sống không còn gì luyến tiếc nhìn chính mình chậu hoa trung tiểu phi thử thú hạch mảnh nhỏ. Cảm giác chính mình trái tim đều bị nắm bạo , may mắn không là hoảng sáng lại nắm , không phải hắn sẽ càng đau lòng.

Kỳ Cảnh cấp Mạc Vong đầu uy tiểu phi thử thú hạch, lại đi chậu hoa trong đảo chút dịch dinh dưỡng. Kỳ Cảnh nâng Mạc Vong ngẩng đầu nhìn sao trời, không trung trong có hai tháng lượng dường như hành tinh, chung quanh tinh tinh một viên lại một viên.

Mạc Vong cũng đi theo Kỳ Cảnh nhìn sao trời.

Sáng lấp lánh, lóng lánh...

Tưởng muốn! Không chiếm được, có chút ngược. Hắn tưởng muốn vì sao , một viên cũng hảo, thật sự một viên như vậy đủ rồi, thật xinh đẹp a!

Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu dùng hai má cọ xát Mạc Vong phiến lá, xanh biển con ngươi nhìn chăm chú vào Mạc Vong."Chờ ngươi biến thành người, chúng ta xong xuôi hôn lễ liền đi Đông Hỗ khu, kia tinh tinh mới đẹp mắt đâu!"

Mạc Vong: "..." Hắn cự tuyệt có bất luận cái gì tỏ vẻ, vợ hắn ý tứ này là phía sau còn có càng ngược đang chờ hắn? Không được, chỉ là ngẫm lại hắn cũng cảm giác đau lòng , về sau nhất định muốn tránh cho loại sự tình này!

Kỳ Cảnh tại bên hồ không đãi bao lâu liền trở về , thân vì lần này thực chiến huấn luyện người phụ trách chủ yếu hắn đến trở về nhìn chằm chằm điểm mới được. Kỳ Cảnh trở về khi sở hữu người đã chi hảo gấp lều trại, tốp năm tốp ba ngồi cùng một chỗ. Giản dị nồi hơi bị giá lên, trên đường liệp sát tinh tế thú đều làm bọn họ thực vật.

Abbas hướng Kỳ Cảnh đã đi tới nói: "Kỳ thiếu tướng, đều an bài hảo . Chúng ta nhanh chóng ăn cơm, cũng sớm một chút nghỉ tạm, ngày mai hảo có tinh lực dẫn người huấn luyện."

"Ân, trước không vội mà ăn cơm, chúng ta thương lượng trước một chút ban đêm cảnh giới an bài." Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu, hướng Kỳ Diễn cùng Narren tại phương hướng đi đến.

Narren trong tay chính lấy mấy xuyến vừa mới nướng hảo thú thịt, thấy Kỳ Cảnh lại đây, cao hứng hô: "Kỳ thiếu tướng, loại này tháp lỗ thú hương vị thật không sai, ngài nếm thử." Narren trong tay xiên thịt nướng hỏa hậu thích hợp, bỏ thêm đồ gia vị sau càng là mùi bốn phía.

Kỳ Cảnh uyển cự Narren hảo ý, "Chúng ta bốn người tiếp nhận tiến hành ban đêm cảnh giới đi, ta cùng Abbas phụ trách nửa đêm trước, ca ngươi cùng Narren phụ trách nửa đêm về sáng." Nửa đêm trước càng dễ dàng xuất hiện ban đêm hành động tinh tế thú, không chờ Narren biểu đạt ý kiến của mình, Kỳ Cảnh liền trực tiếp định xuống dưới.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh đã an bài hảo , Narren cũng liền không hảo nói cái gì nữa. Cùng bọn họ còn nói chút an bài sau, Kỳ Cảnh đi đến Abbas bên cạnh, cùng Abbas đồng thời ăn cơm, thuận tiện nghe Abbas nói giảng kề bên này tương đối dễ dàng xuất hiện tinh tế thú.

Ban đêm phủ xuống thời giờ, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Abbas hai người phân biệt thủ hai cái phương hướng. Kỳ Cảnh hoàn toàn có thể chính mình phụ trách cảnh giới, nhưng rõ ràng hai người sẽ càng thêm ổn thỏa. Vi để tránh cho không cần thiết thương vong, vẫn là hai người đồng thời cảnh giới hảo.

Kỳ Cảnh ngồi tê đít một gốc cây đại thụ thượng, hơi hơi thấp đầu, ngón tay nhẹ vỗ về bắt tại trên cổ mặt dây chuyền. Bỗng nhiên hắn giống như nghe được rất nhỏ tiếng vang, Kỳ Cảnh liền động tác nhẹ đứng lên, tính toán quá đi xem.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: chúng ta đem đổi mới thời gian định một chút a? Ân, giữa trưa 12:00 thế nào?

Ta mai kia tranh thủ đem thời gian chuyển qua đây, kia mọi người xem văn liền phương tiện .

Chương 13: mười ba thiên

Chung quanh cao đại thụ mộc che đậy ánh sáng, dưới bóng đêm trong rừng đen kịt , nghiêm trọng ảnh hưởng tới tầm mắt. Kỳ Cảnh thật cẩn thận mà tới gần, đồng thời cảnh giác chú ý chung quanh. Trầm thấp gào thét thanh vẫn còn tiếp tục, Kỳ Cảnh lặng yên bước nhanh hơn.

Theo thanh âm đi thẳng đi qua, cũng không lâu lắm Kỳ Cảnh liền dừng cước bộ. Địa thượng nằm một cái màu trắng cự thú, tuy rằng trên người không có một tia vết thương lại khí tức mỏng manh, kia gào thét thanh đúng là từ nó trong miệng phát ra. Đó là một cái đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú, hiện tại lại kề bên tử vong.

Chung quanh không có đánh đấu dấu vết, trừ bỏ kia thấp thấp mà gào thét thanh, lại vô hắn tích nhưng theo. Kỳ Cảnh sắc mặt có chút trầm trọng, chung quanh nơi này khả năng xuất hiện cấp bậc càng thêm cao tinh tế thú.

Kỳ Cảnh lộ ra thân hình, hướng kia chỉ gần chết cự thú đi đến. Bỗng nhiên hắn phát hiện màu trắng cự thú trên người kia bôi đen sắc giật giật, một cái màu đen giống tiểu xà nhất dạng tiểu thú nhếch lên đầu. Nó hắc diện thạch ánh mắt nháy mắt không nháy mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm Kỳ Cảnh, Kỳ Cảnh dừng bước không dám tiếp tục đi tới.

Kia tiểu thú vảy đen bóng đen bóng , mặc dù tại trong bóng đêm cũng thực thấy được, trước Kỳ Cảnh cách khá xa mới không có phát hiện. Kỳ Cảnh hoài nghi kia chỉ màu trắng cự thú là bị này chỉ giống xà nhất dạng tiểu thú giết chết , tuy rằng kia tiểu thú trên người khí tức cũng không mạnh mẽ, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh cũng không sẽ được mà thả lỏng cảnh giác.

Một người một thú nhìn nhau thật lâu, hồi lâu sau kia tiểu thú đi phía trước di động vài cái, tựa hồ là tưởng tới gần Kỳ Cảnh. Kỳ Cảnh theo bản năng mà sau lui lại mấy bước, đã thấy kia tiểu thú chợt cương ở tại chỗ. Nó liền như vậy ngơ ngác mà nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, thần sắc có như vậy điểm đáng thương hề hề , nhìn Kỳ Cảnh đột nhiên có chút đau lòng.

Kỳ Cảnh vô ý thức mà nhăn lại mày, loại cảm giác này quá kỳ quái . Tiểu thú nhìn chăm chú Kỳ Cảnh một hồi lâu, bỗng nhiên xoay người liền trốn đi , tốc độ kia thật sự quá nhanh, không đợi Kỳ Cảnh kịp phản ứng, nó đã hoàn toàn không có tung tích.

Kỳ Cảnh đi phía trước tật đi vài bước, lại ngừng lại. Ánh mắt rơi xuống kia chỉ màu trắng cự thú trên người, Kỳ Cảnh quăng một cái phong nhận triệt để kết thúc nó sinh mệnh. Đem màu trắng cự thú thân thể thu vào không gian cái nút sau, Kỳ Cảnh liền xoay người ly khai.

Abbas vẫn luôn chờ ở lâm biên, Kỳ Cảnh một xuất hiện hắn liền đi lên trước hỏi: "Kỳ thiếu tướng, ngài có cái gì phát hiện sao?" Nơi này Abbas không là lần đầu tiên tới , đối này quanh thân tình huống hắn nhiều ít có chút hiểu biết.

"Không có việc gì, nhặt một cái tinh tế thú mà thôi." Kỳ Cảnh lắc đầu nói. Về phần kia chỉ tiểu thú, Kỳ Cảnh cũng là đề cũng không đề nghĩ nghĩ sau hắn lại nhắc nhở nói: "Muốn đề cao cảnh giác, chung quanh xuất hiện đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú."

Abbas gật gật đầu, lại hồi chính mình bên kia tiếp tục cảnh giới. Kỳ Cảnh cũng trở về ban đầu địa phương, bối dựa vào thụ, ngón tay một chút một chút vuốt ve giọt nước mưa trạng mặt dây chuyền. Ngẫu nhiên xuất hiện mấy cái cấp bậc thấp tinh tế thú, một cái phong nhận vứt ra đi liền nháy mắt không có tiếng động.

Nửa đêm về sáng khi đổi Kỳ Diễn cùng Narren cảnh giới, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Abbas trở về nghỉ ngơi. Kỳ Cảnh trở lại chính mình gấp lều trại sau, đem Mạc Vong từ mặt dây chuyền không gian đem ra.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn Mạc Vong, trong lòng cảm giác có chút quái quái . Vợ hắn hôm nay giống như không như thế nào có tinh thần, Kỳ Cảnh bóp nát mấy khối tiểu phi thử thú hạch, qua thật lâu đều không gặp Mạc Vong hấp thu. Chẳng lẽ là kiêng ăn ? Kỳ Cảnh có chút lo lắng, hắn đến nhanh chóng lại nghiên cứu một chút « Carlot thực vật nhân đào tạo sổ tay » .

Ngón tay tại cá nhân quang não thượng điểm nhẹ vài cái, về Carlot thực vật nhân bồi dưỡng yếu điểm một cái một cái bị liệt đi ra.

Carlot thực vật nhân yêu tha thiết tiểu phi thử thú hạch, thích hợp hấp thu nên loại thú hạch, có trợ giúp nó sinh trưởng cùng biến hóa.

— « Carlot thực vật nhân đào tạo sổ tay » đệ 86 điều

Kỳ Cảnh tưởng: Chẳng lẽ hắn đầu uy tiểu phi thử thú hạch nhiều lắm? Chính là trước vợ hắn vẫn luôn thực thích a? Kỳ Cảnh có chút đầu óc lơ mơ, nhưng hắn vẫn là nghiêm túc nhớ kỹ điều này.

Kỳ Cảnh tiếp tục đi xuống lật xem, một mảnh dài hẹp tin tức rất nhanh từ trước mắt xẹt qua. Bỗng nhiên hắn điểm một cái giả thuyết màn hình, rất nhanh hoa động tin tức nháy mắt ngừng lại. Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt dừng ở một cái tin tức thượng, thật lâu không có dời đi.

Carlot thực vật nhân trưởng thành kỳ nếu chiếu cố không đương, khả năng sẽ xuất hiện hồi lui (hình thể thu nhỏ lại) hiện tượng, thậm chí là héo rũ. Tuy rằng bọn họ cũng không sẽ được đã bị thương tổn, nhưng chúng nó biến hóa thời gian lại sẽ được chậm lại.

— « Carlot thực vật nhân khỏe mạnh đào tạo chú ý hạng mục công việc » đệ 37 điều

Nhìn đến điều này, Kỳ Cảnh thân thể cứng đờ, ánh mắt chậm rãi rơi xuống có chút không đúng lắm Mạc Vong trên người. Không phải là bởi vì hắn gần nhất không chiếu cố hảo nhà mình tức phụ đi? Chính là trước hoàn hảo hảo a?

Kỳ Cảnh quan quang não, đem Mạc Vong nâng ở tại lòng bàn tay. Quay tới chuyển đi qua nhìn một hồi lâu sau, Kỳ Cảnh mới hơi chút có chút yên tâm , tạm thời xem ra còn không có vấn đề. Nhưng là cái loại này linh khí lại không có, biến giống phổ thông thực vật nhất dạng, tựa như không có linh hồn rối gỗ người.

Nhíu mày nhìn một hồi lâu sau, Kỳ Cảnh tìm hiểu tinh thần lực ý đồ cùng nhà mình tức phụ câu thông giao lưu một chút. Nhưng là Kỳ Cảnh tìm hiểu tinh thần lực lại lạc không , loại tình huống này hắn cho tới bây giờ không gặp gỡ quá. Đối mặt đông đảo đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú đều mặt không đổi sắc liên bang đệ nhất thiếu tướng lần đầu tiên thay đổi sắc mặt, trách không được hắn cảm thấy không thích hợp, nguyên lai là thật sự xuất hiện vấn đề!

Kỳ Cảnh bình phục dưới có chút bối rối tâm, trầm xuống tâm sau lại lần nữa tìm hiểu chính mình tinh thần lực, nhưng vẫn là không có được bất luận cái gì đáp lại. Cái này Kỳ Cảnh thật sự có chút luống cuống, hắn nhanh chóng mở ra quang não, liên lạc Hill.

Tại Kỳ Cảnh lực chú ý đặt ở quang não khi, có bóng đen chợt lóe, thẳng tắp hướng trên bàn chậu hoa vọt tới.

Liên hệ thượng Hill sau, Kỳ Cảnh bắt đầu cẩn thận hướng Hill miêu tả hắn thực vật nhân bạn lữ xuất hiện bệnh trạng. Bỗng nhiên Kỳ Cảnh ngừng lại, quay đầu nhìn về phía đứng yên ở trên bàn Mạc Vong. Tinh tế thật dài cành bám ở tại Kỳ Cảnh thủ đoạn, còn nhẹ nhàng mà xả hắn vài cái.

Kỳ Cảnh mặt lộ vẻ kinh hỉ theo kia cành đi tới cái bàn biên, nhẹ nhàng mà đem Mạc Vong nâng ở tại lòng bàn tay. Hình như là biết chính mình làm Kỳ Cảnh lo lắng , kia mềm mại cành nhẹ nhàng mà gãi gãi Kỳ Cảnh hai má, như là tại làm nũng khẩn cầu tha thứ nhất dạng.

"Xin lỗi, Hill, thật sự là quấy rầy ngươi . Ta nghĩ hiện tại đã không có bất cứ vấn đề gì ." Kỳ Cảnh dùng hai má nhẹ nhàng cọ hạ Mạc Vong cành lá, quay đầu có chút xin lỗi đối Hill đạo.

Hill đưa tay đỡ đỡ chính mình kính mắt, có chút không hề gì cười nói: "Thực vui vì ngài cống hiến sức lực, Kỳ thiếu tướng." Hắn nói lời này nhiều ít có chút trêu đùa ý tứ, dù sao hắn thật lâu trước kia liền nhận thức Kỳ Cảnh .

"Cám ơn ngươi, Hill." Kỳ Cảnh bởi vì Mạc Vong chuyển biến tâm tình thực hảo, trên mặt cũng dẫn theo đi ra. Kim sắc tóc ngắn theo hắn ngẩng đầu nhẹ nhàng mà lắc lư vài cái, lộ ra một đôi xanh biển song mâu. Đôi tròng mắt kia trong tràn đầy vui sướng, có vẻ Kỳ Cảnh nguyên bản liền đẹp mắt dung mạo biến càng thêm chói mắt.

Xuyên một thân bạch y Hill nhìn qua có chút lãnh đạm, môi mỏng nhẹ tà khi thoáng có vẻ có chút lương bạc. Giờ phút này hắn nhìn đầy mặt tươi cười Kỳ Cảnh, ánh mắt đình trệ một cái chớp mắt.

Hill thon dài ngón tay vuốt ve gọng kính, cuối cùng vẫn là đã mở miệng: "Không có việc gì, bất quá vẫn là muốn nhiều hơn chú ý hảo. Nghe nói ngươi dẫn người đi tiến hành thực chiến huấn luyện , nhất định không cần xem nhẹ đối chính mình bạn lữ chiếu cố." Bằng vào Hill thân phận, hắn nhiều ít có thể được đến một ít tin tức, biết này đó lại bình thường bất quá, Kỳ Cảnh vẫn chưa bởi vậy mà khởi nghi tâm.

"Nói đến ngươi bạn lữ nó cũng nhanh đến biến hóa lúc, trước tiên chúc mừng ngươi ." Hill ánh mắt dừng ở Mạc Vong trên người, nói cũng là đối Kỳ Cảnh nói . Nhìn đến Mạc Vong quấn quanh Kỳ Cảnh thủ đoạn cành, Hill ánh mắt nhiều dừng lại một hồi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: thu phục, kết thúc công việc!

Về sau không có ngoài ý muốn liền 12:00 thấy.

Sao đát! Không cần vứt bỏ bản tra a ~(Nhĩ Khang tay)

Chương 14: mười bốn thiên

Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua quấn chính mình thủ đoạn cành, cười nói: "Cám ơn."

Hill đưa tay nhu nhu trán của mình nói: "Không cần cảm tạ. Không chuyện liền không nhiều lắm hàn huyên, ta nhưng còn vội vã đối lập thí nghiệm số liệu đâu!" Nói xong hắn có chút bất đắc dĩ mà chỉ chỉ phía sau còn tại chớp động lên màn hình.

"Xin lỗi, đã trễ thế này còn quấy rầy ngươi, ngươi tiếp tục vội đi." Kỳ Cảnh lần thứ hai giải thích, thái độ thập phần mà thành khẩn. Chờ Hill cắt đứt thông tin, Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu nhẹ nhàng mà đem Mạc Vong nâng ở tại lòng bàn tay, ánh mắt yên lặng dính tại Mạc Vong trên người.

Mạc Vong bị Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú đến có chút quẫn bách, kéo Kỳ Cảnh thủ đoạn cành vèo một chút liền rụt trở về.

Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ thầm rằng: Vợ hắn đây là thẹn thùng ? Kỳ Cảnh bởi vì Mạc Vong đột nhiên động tác sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, kịp phản ứng sau lập tức nhận thức đến muốn hống hảo chính mình tức phụ.

Về phần như thế nào hống? Kỳ Cảnh lặng yên từ trong không gian móc ra một cái miệng nhỏ túi, túi áo trong phóng từng khỏa tròn vo thú hạch, tại miệng nhỏ túi thượng xông ra một đám nửa vòng tròn hình đến.

Mạc Vong: "..." Không một lời hợp liền đầu uy, đây là cái gì kịch bản? ! Mạc Vong nhìn Kỳ Cảnh kia thon dài đẹp mắt ngón tay nhéo một viên tiểu phi thử thú hạch, chậm rãi hướng hắn tới gần.

Mạc Vong cành lá run rẩy, hắn thật sự là nhịn không được !

Không chờ Kỳ Cảnh kịp phản ứng, Mạc Vong liền đem Kỳ Cảnh trong tay kia khối thú hạch đoạt đi qua. Non mịn cành quyển thú hạch quơ quơ, kia thú hạch sẽ không có bóng dáng.

Mạc Vong hấp thu xong Kỳ Cảnh trong tay kia khối thú hạch sau, lại hướng về phía miệng nhỏ túi vươn cành. Cành dần dần biến trường lảo đảo thăm vào miệng nhỏ túi, cuồn cuộn nổi lên một viên thú hạch. Mạc Vong đem kia thú hạch lấy ra thời điểm, còn cố ý tại Kỳ Cảnh trước mặt quơ quơ, sau đó tại Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt rơi xuống kia khối thú hạch thượng khi, hắn nháy mắt liền hấp thu kia khối thú hạch.

Kỳ Cảnh: Nguyên lai hắn đầu uy phương thức vẫn là sai lầm!

Hấp thu hai khối thú hạch sau, Mạc Vong cảm thấy nhà mình tức phụ hẳn là đã hiểu, trực tiếp đem dư lại thú hạch cũng hấp thu cái không sai biệt lắm. Mạc Vong quyển cuối cùng một viên thú hạch thu hồi cành, nhẹ nhàng mà đem kia thú hạch hoảng đến lượng lên, sau đó bắt tại trên người mình.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh vẫn luôn nhìn hắn, Mạc Vong có chút đắc ý lắc lắc chính mình cành. Liền loại này thú hạch hắn dễ dàng liền có thể hấp thu , nhất định làm nhà mình tức phụ rõ ràng mà nhận thức đến vấn đề này.

"Thật lợi hại." Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến Mạc Vong hành động sau cười nói, nói lời này khi Kỳ Cảnh còn nhẹ nhàng mà sờ sờ Mạc Vong Diệp Tiêm Tiêm, xanh biển con ngươi trung càng là tràn đầy sủng nịch.

Nghe được Kỳ Cảnh khích lệ sau, Mạc Vong nhịn không được có chút đắc ý. Sau đó Kỳ Cảnh lại thực nể tình khen Mạc Vong hảo vài câu, nghe được hắn lâng lâng, quên hết tất cả.

Nếu không sợ dọa đến Kỳ Cảnh, phỏng chừng Mạc Vong đều đến đem mình kim khố mở ra làm Kỳ Cảnh tùy ý lấy . Trước kia hắn quan trọng nhất là tiểu kim khố, hiện tại nhà mình tức phụ so tiểu kim khố trọng yếu. Mạc Vong ở trong lòng tính toán, chờ hắn biến hóa thành công, hắn cũng muốn tặng cho Kỳ Cảnh đồ vật, hảo hảo sủng chính mình tức phụ, cũng không thể cùng hiện tại dường như ăn cơm mềm .

Chờ Kỳ Cảnh ngủ về sau, Mạc Vong hảo hảo phỉ nhổ một phen hắn gần nhất hỗn ăn chờ chết hành vi.

Chân trời vừa mới mới vừa trở nên trắng, Kỳ Cảnh liền xử lý hảo chính mình cũng đem Mạc Vong bỏ vào mặt dây chuyền không gian. Kỳ Cảnh đem gấp lều trại cất kỹ bỏ vào không gian cúc áo, xoay người đi hướng Abbas mấy người.

Narren cùng Kỳ Diễn đã sớm thu thập xong đồ vật, hai người chính đứng chung một chỗ nói chuyện. Abbas cũng vừa mới thu thập xong, chính vội vàng một đám tốt nghiệp vội vàng đem đồ vật thu thập xong, kia lớn giọng một rống, những cái đó còn tại cùng chu công ước sẽ người lập tức đã bị đánh thức .

Lần này đi ra Abbas dẫn theo bảy tám cái nơi dùng chân nhân viên, chờ Kỳ Cảnh mấy người bọn họ phân biệt mang theo học sinh đi thực chiến huấn luyện, bọn họ liền thủ tại đây chờ Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ trở về. Muốn là đâu đội người yêu cầu trợ giúp bọn họ lập tức liền sẽ đuổi đi qua.

Chờ một đám người giải quyết điểm tâm sau, Kỳ Cảnh ba người các dẫn dắt hai mươi người tiểu đội phân biệt đi hướng ba phương hướng. Muốn là bọn hắn một đám người đều oa một khối, phỏng chừng cung bọn họ luyện tập tinh tế thú cũng không đủ. Kỳ Cảnh mang theo hai mươi người tiểu đội lựa chọn chính phương bắc hướng, Kỳ Diễn thì đi chính nam phương hướng, Narren đi chính đông phương hướng.

Kỳ Cảnh mang người hướng chính bắc đi rồi non nửa thiên, trên đường chỉ gặp mấy cái cấp bậc thấp tinh tế thú, tới gần giữa trưa khi bọn họ nghỉ ngơi nghỉ chân ăn đồ vật lại tiếp tục đi phía trước đi.

"Dừng lại!" Kỳ Cảnh đi ở đội ngũ phía trước, bỗng nhiên hắn đưa tay ý bảo phía sau người đình chỉ đi tới.

Nhìn trước mắt tảng lớn cành khô lá rụng, Kỳ Cảnh lập tức cảnh giác lên. Một đường đi tới bọn họ nhìn thấy cây cối đều xanh um tươi tốt địa thượng càng là cỏ dại mọc thành bụi, nhưng cái chỗ này lại giống như trước tiên vào thu mùa đông lễ, đầy đất đều là khô vàng phiến lá.

Kỳ Cảnh lại đi trước đi rồi một đoạn đường, địa thượng lá rụng mềm nhũn phiếm triều ý, đạp lên sau đó không có phát ra một chút thanh âm. Mặt đất có chút không thật, đạp lên liền lập tức hiện ra một cái rõ ràng lề ấn, Kỳ Cảnh đi rồi một hồi liền dừng cước bộ. Trong tay hắn phóng xuất ra một cái loại nhỏ long quyển phong, địa thượng lá khô bị quyển lên.

Kỳ Cảnh mãnh liệt sau lui lại mấy bước, mày cũng nhịn không được nhíu lại, theo những cái đó lá khô bị cuồn cuộn nổi lên, một cỗ mục nát hương vị truyền đến. Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ nghĩ, đại khái đoán được loại này cảnh tượng hình thành nguyên nhân.

Cây cối chết héo, lá rụng đầy đất, địa thượng khô Diệp Minh Minh không có hư thối, lại tản mát ra mục nát hương vị. Xác định nguyên nhân sau Kỳ Cảnh liền đi trở lại đội ngũ phía trước, mở miệng nói: "Các ngươi từng người đi tìm kiếm một lần, sau khi trở về đem kết quả hội báo cho ta." Kỳ Cảnh tính toán mượn cơ hội khảo nghiệm một chút bọn họ.

Nghe được Kỳ Cảnh mệnh lệnh sau hai mươi người đều động thân, Kloa cũng tại Kỳ Cảnh trong đội ngũ, nghe được mệnh lệnh sau hắn liền dẫn đầu đi hướng kia phiến cây khô lâm.

Kỳ Cảnh cũng đi theo hắn nhóm đi tới, nhìn bọn họ một đám người bắt đầu tại bốn phía sờ soạng. Nhìn đến bọn họ đều có vũ khí nơi tay, tính cảnh giác cũng không tệ, Kỳ Cảnh âm thầm gật gật đầu. Cái gì thời điểm cũng không thể đánh mất cảnh giác tâm, tuy rằng vừa mới Kỳ Cảnh khi đi tới cái gì đều không có phát sinh, nhưng này không có nghĩa là cái chỗ này chính là an toàn , giữ tại nguy hiểm mới là đáng sợ nhất .

Kloa cước bộ nhẹ nhàng mà dẫm thượng những cái đó lá khô, ánh mắt của hắn ở chung quanh dạo qua một vòng, nhìn đến những cái đó cây khô mặt sau thượng lộ ra chút suy nghĩ sâu xa. Hắn mủi chân một chọn mở ra trước người một cái lá khô đôi, quả nhiên nghe thấy được cái loại này mục nát khí tức. Bất quá hắn vẫn có chút lo lắng suy đoán có lầm, liền lại đi hướng một gốc cây cây khô.

Cây khô thượng bụi màu đen vỏ cây quay, có không ít cũng bắt đầu rơi xuống, lộ ra trụi lủi nội bộ. Kloa đưa tay tại kia trên thân cây vỗ nhẹ nhẹ chụp, có tiếng âm từ thân cây trong truyền đến. Hắn lại đi đến mặt khác cây khô bên cạnh xác định một chút, này đó cây khô đều là ánh sáng !

Kloa nghe được tiếng vang sau quay đầu, vừa lúc nhìn đến bên cạnh có người đem kia cây khô lấy hạ một khối. Cây khô trong trống rỗng , có một mảnh dài hẹp tuyến dựng thẳng xẹt qua, như là nào đó động vật đi quá dấu vết.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: vốn là tưởng nhiều mã chút , nhưng là...

Ngày mai tranh thủ 3000+

(ˇωˇ" ∠)_

Chương 15: mười lăm ngày

Kloa lập tức sau này lui lại mấy bước, vừa lúc tránh được một cái ý đồ cuốn lấy hắn dây leo. Cái kia lấy khai thân cây học sinh trực tiếp bị đột nhiên xuất hiện dây leo triền cái rắn rắn chắc chắc, rơi vào đường cùng chỉ phải lớn tiếng kêu cứu.

Tiếng kêu cứu hấp dẫn người khác chú ý, Kloa không hảo lại thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, lòng bàn tay liên tiếp xuất hiện phong nhận hướng những cái đó dây leo bổ tới. Bên này vừa mới cứu người, cách đó không xa lại có người bước rập khuôn theo. Màu xanh thẫm dây leo từ thân cây phá vỡ trong động đột nhiên xuất hiện, gắt gao mà lặc trụ người cổ, mặt đất cũng bắt đầu lẩm nhẩm lên.

Mấy cái hô hấp thời gian, này phiến thổ địa giống như bị bừng tỉnh , biến sát khí bắt đầu khởi động. Đột nhiên xuất hiện màu xanh thẫm dây leo đi đầy thân cây, rũ xuống những cái đó cành tả hữu phiêu đãng, có vẻ quỷ dị vô cùng, . Mà trên mặt đất leo lên những cái đó dây leo thì ý đồ đem chính mình con mồi kéo vào địa hạ, có không ít phản ứng chậm một bước bị triền trụ cổ chân.

Kloa vứt ra phong nhận cắt đứt hướng chính mình đánh úp lại dây leo, lập tức không dấu vết nhìn Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái, phát hiện Kỳ Cảnh quả nhiên đã thối lui đến dây leo công kích phạm vi ngoại. Hai mươi người bị dây leo vây khốn tại một mảnh kia khô trong rừng cây, mọi người chỉ có thể bắt đầu khảm giết những cái đó dây leo ý đồ đột phá vây quanh.

Những cái đó dây leo động tác không chậm, hơn nữa cùng trưởng ánh mắt dường như, chuyên hướng người yếu hại chỗ đánh, cuối cùng bọn họ một đám người bị đuổi đến tập trung ở đồng thời. Dây leo giống như vô cùng vô tận, chém sau đó có năng lực nhanh chóng duỗi trường, không bao lâu khiến cho người cảm thấy mỏi mệt.

Hỏa hệ dị năng giả thả ra một đổ tường ấm tạm thời cản trở dây leo công kích, phong hệ dị năng giả lại tại tường ấm ngoại thả ra đông đảo phong nhận, mọi người mới thoáng tùng một hơi. Nhưng đây không phải là kế lâu dài, này phiến cây khô lâm diện tích không tiểu, mà bọn họ vi tìm kiếm đã đi vào bụng, tại dây leo ngăn cản hạ bọn họ nhất thời hồi lâu cũng không có khả năng đi đi ra ngoài.

Có người đã hô lên loại này tinh tế thú tên, nhưng tưởng muốn liệp sát này đó tinh tế thú lại yêu cầu bọn họ một đám người lẫn nhau hợp tác. Biết công kích bọn họ này đó dây leo là tinh tế thú sau, một đám người ngược lại không vội mà phá vây rồi, không thể nghi ngờ đây là đối bọn họ một khảo nghiệm.

Tham gia lần này thực chiến huấn luyện người đều là chút người có tiềm lực, tuy rằng bọn họ khuyết thiếu kinh nghiệm thực chiến, nhưng đầu óc lại đều sống đến thực. Có người nói ra loại này tinh tế thú đặc thù cùng tập tính, một đám người rất nhanh liền định ra rồi phương án mà còn bắt đầu phản kích.

Hai mươi người lại phân chia tứ tổ, từ phong hệ dị năng giả, băng hệ dị năng giả hoặc là hỏa hệ dị năng giả phụ trách chủ yếu phòng thủ, lôi hệ dị năng giả hoặc kim loại dị năng giả phụ trách công kích, mặt khác loại hình dị năng giả thì phụ trách hiệp trợ. Tứ tiểu tổ phân biệt đi hướng bốn phương hướng, bắt đầu liệp sát giấu ở dưới nền đất bám căn thú.

Bám căn thú không phải thực thông thường, hơn nữa giống nhau sẽ không tụ tập cùng một chỗ, bởi vậy nhất thời không có người nhận ra nó đến, cũng làm cho nàng ngay từ đầu liền chiếm tiên cơ. Bám căn hình thú tự dây leo, nhưng nó trên thực tế là tinh tế thú một loại. Nó giống nhau giấu ở địa hạ, gắt gao leo lên tại rể cây thượng, sau đó chậm rãi chú không thân cây.

Bình thường loại này tinh tế thú biểu hiện an an tĩnh tĩnh, ngẫu nhiên sẽ leo lên đến trên thân cây ngụy trang thành dây leo bắt giữ con mồi. Nhưng nó bị vây nghỉ ngơi trạng thái khi nếu là bị người quấy rầy liền sẽ điên cuồng tiến hành công kích, đầy trời xúc tua bay múa, thật sự là làm người đau đầu.

Bọn họ một đội người tại kề bên này tìm kiếm khi, bởi vì trong lúc vô ý quấy rầy đến này đó tinh tế thú mới dẫn phát hiện tại chiến đấu. Đối phó loại này tinh tế thú thời gian chém đứt chúng nó xúc tua cơ hồ không hữu dụng, công kích muốn rơi xuống chúng nó chủ thể thượng tài năng phát huy tác dụng, bất quá chúng nó đem chủ thể chôn tại dưới lòng đất cũng không tốt công kích.

Kloa trong tay không ngừng phóng thích ra phong nhận chém đứt chung quanh xúc tua, bên cạnh thổ hệ dị năng giả không ngừng mà tại bọn họ thân sau khi ngưng tụ khai quật tường ngăn cản đến từ mặt sau công kích, trong đội ngũ kim hệ dị năng giả đã ngưng tụ ra một cây trường kích. Trong đội ngũ một người duy nhất tinh thần lực dị năng giả tại bọn họ trong đội ngũ, trong tay cũng chuẩn bị tốt vũ khí, một cái khác lực công kích yếu chút đích xác thủy hệ dị năng giả cũng đã làm xong công kích chuẩn bị.

Theo trường kích dùng sức ném, thuộc loại vũ khí năng lượng nhận cũng đi theo lâm vào địa hạ, liên tiếp không ngừng mà công kích nháy mắt liền vào địa hạ. Chói tai thanh âm từ dưới đất truyền đến, bám căn thú phản kích càng thêm điên cuồng đứng lên, giống nhau dây leo xúc tua không sợ chết hướng phong nhận tạo thành tường phóng đi, sau đó bị nháy mắt cắt đứt.

Mặt đất bị công kích mãnh liệt đánh ra hố sâu, bùn đất cao cao vẩy ra đứng lên, lộ ra bám tại rể cây thượng tinh tế thú chủ thể. Lần này công kích trực tiếp rơi xuống bám căn thú chủ thể thượng, mấy tức thời gian nội liền giải quyết một cái bám căn thú. Lấy thú hạch sau đó, mấy người lại đi hướng một khác khỏa cao đại cây khô.

Có phương pháp giải quyết sau lại phối hợp đến đương, háo non nửa thiên thời gian sở hữu bám căn thú đều bị giải quyết . Một đám người mệt tùy ý ngồi trên mặt đất, thậm chí có vài người mặt xám mày tro trực tiếp nằm ngửa ở trên mặt đất.

Kỳ Cảnh thấy sở hữu bám căn thú đều bị giải quyết, mới mại thản nhiên nện bước đi tới một đám người trước mặt. Nhìn nhìn vài cái người bệnh sau Kỳ Cảnh mở miệng nói: "Tuy rằng bám căn thú cũng ít khi thấy, nhưng các ngươi tìm kiếm năng lực vẫn có chút yếu đi, không phải hoàn toàn có thể tránh đi chúng nó." Nói lời này khi hắn chính đi đến mấy cái kia xúc động bám căn thú người bên cạnh.

Tuy rằng Kỳ Cảnh cũng không có điểm xuất rốt cuộc là ai, mấy người kia vẫn là xấu hổ nâng không nổi đầu. Này đó tốt nghiệp bình thường đều cuồng ngạo quán , thình lình phạm cái sai, chính bọn hắn đều cảm thấy mất mặt.

"Lần này gặp gỡ chính là cấp bậc thấp bám căn thú, nếu là đụng phải đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú, liền không là thụ bị thương sự ." Kỳ Cảnh ngữ khí thấp đi xuống, tế cứu còn dẫn theo chút bi thương. Mặc dù hắn được công nhận thiên tài, nhưng hắn cũng là từng bước một đi tới, chứng kiến vô số tiên hoạt sinh mệnh biến mất.

Bất quá loại cảm giác này giây lát lướt qua, Kỳ Cảnh lại nói tiếp: "Các ngươi phản ứng vẫn là không đủ linh mẫn, yêu cầu tăng mạnh thông thường rèn luyện. Chờ thực chiến huấn luyện sau khi kết thúc, có thể lựa chọn tham gia một ít cực hạn huấn luyện doanh, phải tin tưởng người tiềm lực là vô hạn ."

"Về phần kinh nghiệm chiến đấu, kia đều là một chút một chút tích lũy tới, cái này cấp không đến. Lần này thực chiến huấn luyện mục đích đúng là muốn đề cao các ngươi thực chiến năng lực, hảo hảo cố gắng tương lai các ngươi cũng sẽ là bảo hộ liên bang cây trụ."

Kỳ Cảnh mặc dù tại ngoại khi không thường xuyên cười, nhưng trên mặt hắn trời sinh liền mang điểm cười bộ dáng, nói tới bảo hộ liên bang khi trên mặt càng là toả sáng xuất kinh người thần thái, này cũng chính là cá nhân hắn mị lực sở tại. Kỳ Cảnh tại Kỳ lão gia tử giáo dục hạ trưởng thành đứng lên, từ nhỏ nguyện vọng liền là vi liên bang mà chiến, hắn cũng đích thật là làm như vậy .

Kloa ánh mắt rơi xuống Kỳ Cảnh trên người, bị hắn cái loại này nhiệt huyết chính trực sở bị nhiễm, nhưng dán tại ngực giá chữ thập lại đem hắn từ loại này trầm mê trung ngạnh sinh sinh xả đi ra. Kloa cúi đầu nhìn trong tay khảm hồng bảo thạch chủy thủ, trong lòng đã hiện lên một tia do dự. Bất quá loại này do dự chính là một cái chớp mắt, thoát sao chủy thủ trong người sau trên thân cây không lưu tình chút nào họa xuất một cái thật sâu vết thương.

Một đám tốt nghiệp bị Kỳ Cảnh chính trực nhiệt huyết sở bị nhiễm, trong lòng kích động khởi gợn sóng. Cũng không cần nói thêm cái gì có cổ vũ tính chất nói, Kỳ Cảnh bản thân liền có tụ tập tiêu điểm mị lực, chỉ cần hắn tưởng hắn liền có thể dễ dàng quặc trụ đại đa số người lực chú ý. Hắn là cái loại này sinh ra liền bị chiếu cố người, gặp phải sở hữu gợn sóng đều thành tạo nên hắn đá kê chân, mặt khác sự hướng tới đều là xuôi gió xuôi nước.

Kỳ Cảnh đối các loại ánh mắt ngưỡng mộ sớm đã miễn dịch, dừng lại một chút sau tiếp tục nói: "Vừa rồi chiến đấu tuy rằng kịch liệt, nhưng trên thực tế toàn bộ quá trình chiến đấu hao phí thời gian cũng không tính là quá lâu, nhưng là các ngươi đại đa số người thể lực đều theo không kịp, chiến đấu sau khi kết thúc một đám đều tình trạng kiệt sức. Nếu thời gian này lại xuất hiện những thứ khác tinh tế thú, các ngươi hoàn cảnh liền sẽ biến đến rất nguy hiểm."

"Có lẽ các ngươi sẽ cảm thấy thời gian dài cường độ cao chiến đấu có chút khiến người khó khăn, nhưng tinh tế thú cũng sẽ không cho các ngươi thời gian nghỉ ngơi. Các ngươi tinh tế luyện thể thuật phần lớn đã đến tứ cấp, tại bạn cùng lứa tuổi trung đều là người nổi bật, muốn là phóng tới cùng tinh tế thú chiến đấu tiền tuyến liền chưa đủ nhìn ." Kỳ Cảnh cũng không biết là yêu cầu của mình cao, đối bọn họ nghiêm khắc yêu cầu cũng là vì bọn họ hảo.

"Tinh tế thú chủng loại nhiều, năng lực cũng khác nhau, làm người khó lòng phòng bị. Chúng ta duy nhất có thể làm chính là không ngừng đề cao mình tống hợp năng lực, vô luận là tinh tế luyện thể thuật, vẫn là vũ khí cùng cơ giáp sử dụng đều yêu cầu thuần thục nắm giữ." Một đám tốt nghiệp nhóm lẳng lặng yên tại kia nghe Kỳ Cảnh nói. Kỳ Cảnh sẽ không tàng tư, này đó kinh nghiệm đều là hắn từ từ sờ soạng đến , thoạt nhìn rất đơn giản giống như là nói sơ lược, nhưng thực tế dùng được lại rất lớn.

Kỳ Cảnh tùy tay vứt ra một cái bàn tay lớn nhỏ phong nhận, phong nhận xoắn ốc xoay tròn bay lên, rẽ cái cong đem một bên trên cây xà hình tinh tế thú đánh rơi xuống."Dị năng giả cũng ít khi thấy, có được dị năng người càng hẳn là hảo hảo quý trọng loại năng lực này. Các ngươi chiến đấu ta cẩn thận quan sát qua, tại phối hợp thêm có chút mới lạ, bất quá có thể có hiệu lợi dụng các loại dị năng điểm ấy thực đáng giá khích lệ."

"Tại ứng đối tinh tế thú khi, mục đích của chúng ta thực minh xác. Chúng ta yêu cầu không là khinh xuất, có khi kỹ xảo lợi dụng sẽ lấy được càng hảo kết quả. Tóm lại, lần này cùng bám căn thú chiến đấu tuy rằng không là thực khiến người vừa ý, nhưng làm ta nhìn thấy các ngươi rồi trong khoảng thời gian này tiến bộ." Kỳ Cảnh sợ đả kích bọn họ lòng tự tin, trong lời nói chỉ ra bọn họ khuyết điểm, nhưng không có quá nhiều trách cứ, chỉ cần làm cho bọn họ nhận thức đến chính mình không đủ, Kỳ Cảnh mục đích cũng liền đạt đến.

Kỳ Cảnh bản thân vô lý nhiều người, lần này chiến đấu hắn tổng kết không sai biệt lắm , cũng liền kết thúc nói chuyện, làm cho bọn họ nghỉ ngơi một chút."Những thứ khác ta cũng không nhiều nói, về sau gặp gỡ khi ta sẽ điểm đi ra. Hiện tại chúng ta nghỉ ngơi trước một đoạn thời gian, ăn chút gì, chờ nghỉ ngơi tốt sau chúng ta lại đi tới."

Kỳ Cảnh ngẩng đầu nhìn thiên, phát hiện xa xa bay tới vài miếng vân, mày nhịn không được cau có. Muốn là gặp gỡ mưa rền gió dữ, kia liền không quá diệu . Bất quá Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ nghĩ vẫn là quyết định trước làm đám kia tốt nghiệp nhóm hoãn khẩu khí. Kỳ Cảnh từ cúc áo không gian lấy ra áp súc thực phẩm, động tác nhanh chóng ăn lên.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: trọng phát một chút, điền cái làm nói.

Văn danh đổi thành [Tinh tế] nhật ký quan sát thực vật

Chương 16: mười sáu thiên

Kỳ Cảnh trên người mang áp súc loại thực phẩm tuy rằng có thể đỡ đói vả lại dinh dưỡng cân đối, nhưng hương vị cũng rất giống nhau. Bất quá Kỳ Cảnh cũng không thèm để ý, hai ba miếng liền giải quyết chính mình cơm trưa.

Thiên thượng mỏng vân dành dụm, dần dần ngưng tụ thành nhứ trạng màu trắng vân đoàn, trong không khí cũng nhiều chút nhìn không thấy hơi nước. Kỳ Cảnh ngửa đầu nhìn không trung, suy tư chỉ chốc lát ra lệnh. Bọn họ tạm thời tại đây ngủ lại, chờ này trận mưa đi qua lại rời đi cũng không muộn.

Libby tinh thời tiết thật sự là không tính là hảo, rõ ràng là màu trắng nhuyễn vân đoàn trong chớp mắt liền biến thành mờ mịt vũ vân, tích tí tách lịch hạ khởi vũ. Hảo tại bọn họ một đám người gấp lều trại đều là không thấm nước , tại thổ hệ dị năng giả tụ khởi kiên cố lùn trên đài chấp nhận nửa ngày.

Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng bàn tay nâng Mạc Vong, lẳng lặng yên nghe hạt mưa không ngừng xao đánh vào lều trại thượng. Lều trại đỉnh huyền một viên hình thoi thú hạch, thời khắc tản ra nhu hòa quang, đó là thường xuyên bị dùng để chiếu sáng ban lộc thú thú hạch.

Mạc Vong ở trong lòng nhắc tới ngày hôm qua hắn đến thăm chột dạ , thế nhưng không phát hiện còn có như vậy cái đẹp mắt đồ vật. Loại chuyện này thế nhưng sẽ phát sinh tại trên người hắn, quả thực là làm người ta ngạc nhiên! Hắn lặng yên ở trong lòng tỉnh lại: Về sau nhất định muốn mắt xem bát phương, tuyệt đối không thể bỏ qua bất luận cái gì bảo bối. Mặc dù là không chiếm được, nhiều nhìn vài lần cũng hảo a!

Mạc Vong nhu thuận đãi tại Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng bàn tay, bị Kỳ Cảnh đụng đến Diệp Tiêm Tiêm khi liền nhịn không được run rẩy vài cái. Trước kia hắn còn muốn làm bộ chính mình là một cái phổ thông thực vật, hiện tại biết chính mình tân thân phận sau, cả người liền cùng thoát cương không ngừng được tát hoan con ngựa hoang.

Cao hứng hắn liền lắc lắc chính mình cành lá, có khi thậm chí trực tiếp duỗi trưởng chính mình cành kéo chặt Kỳ Cảnh. Về phần mất hứng thời điểm? Không tồn tại . Mạc Vong vội vã biến hóa, mỗi ngày đều tại thành thành thật thật hấp thu ma pháp nguyên tố, không thời gian đi mất hứng.

Bồi Mạc Vong một hồi lâu sau Kỳ Cảnh mới đem hắn bỏ vào chi khởi tiểu trên bàn, Mạc Vong ngay tại kia nhàm chán chớp lên vài cái chính mình cành lá. Kỳ Cảnh ngồi xếp bằng tại tiểu bên cạnh bàn, cúi đầu mở ra trên cổ tay quang não. Kim sắc tóc ngắn tại ban lộc thú thú hạch chiếu rọi xuống lóe chói mắt sáng rọi, Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu xem tin tức khi tóc vàng kia liền hơi hơi toát ra.

Kỳ Cảnh thường thường liền ngẩng đầu nhìn Mạc Vong liếc mắt một cái, một hồi không nhìn trong lòng liền nhớ mong , sợ Mạc Vong lại làm cái gì. Muốn là Mạc Vong biết Kỳ Cảnh ý tưởng, phỏng chừng sẽ hô to oan uổng. Vi tại nhà mình tức phụ trước mặt duy trì hình tượng, Mạc Vong đã thực tự giác thu liễm không ít.

Mạc Vong tại Kỳ Cảnh mí mắt dưới cố gắng duy trì hắn cao lớn hơn hình tượng, một lát sau sau hắn thấy Kỳ Cảnh một lòng đắm chìm tại quang não thượng, trong lòng vẫn là an phận không được. Kỳ Cảnh ngón trỏ dừng ở giả thuyết trên màn ảnh, điểm điểm đình đình, cẩn thận phân tích Libby tinh bản đồ địa hình.

Ánh mắt miết đến tiểu trên bàn khi Kỳ Cảnh chợt thấy một cái tinh tế thật dài bóng dáng, kia bóng dáng từ đỉnh đầu hắn vượt qua, vẫn luôn kéo dài đến lều trại đỉnh. Kỳ Cảnh xem tin tức động tác dừng một chút, sau đó lại dường như không có việc gì tiếp tục nghiên cứu bản đồ địa hình, nhưng trong lòng hắn lại giống bị tiểu miêu móng vuốt cong như vậy, đặc biệt tưởng ngẩng đầu nhìn liếc mắt một cái.

Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt xuyên thấu qua giả thuyết màn hình dừng ở tiểu trên bàn, nhìn cái kia tế ảnh tại kia thoảng qua đến thoảng qua đi. Nghĩ nghĩ sau Kỳ Cảnh tại quang não thượng nhẹ nhàng điểm vài cái, nháy mắt kia phiến giả thuyết trên màn ảnh liền phản xạ ra đỉnh đầu hắn cảnh tượng. Dài nhỏ cành từ Mạc Vong nơi đó vươn ra, từ tiểu bàn hạ lặng yên không một tiếng động chạy tới Kỳ Cảnh sau lưng, sau đó lại hướng về phía trước vẫn luôn đưa tới ban lộc thú thú hạch một bên.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Nhà mình tức phụ giống như đang làm sự, hắn muốn hay không giả bộ không biết?

Mạc Vong thấy Kỳ Cảnh chú ý không đến hắn, lặng lẽ mà duỗi trưởng chính mình cành, chậm rãi từ tiểu bàn phía dưới lén qua đến Kỳ Cảnh sau lưng. Dài nhỏ cành cuối cùng thẳng tắp hướng về phía lều trại đỉnh kia khối ban lộc thú thú hạch duỗi đi, cao hứng vây quanh nó chuyển vài vòng sau liền nhịn không được hạ thủ, thật cẩn thận mà sờ soạng lại sờ.

Kỳ Cảnh trộm nhìn lén sau khi lặng yên quan quang não, cố ý có chút lười nhác đánh ngáp một cái. Dài nhỏ cành nháy mắt chạy không có ảnh, lều trại đỉnh ban lộc thú thú hạch bỗng nhiên lắc lư vài cái, Kỳ Cảnh lại giống như cái gì đều không có phát hiện nhất dạng.

"Thật mệt a, ta đều có chút mệt nhọc." Kỳ Cảnh hoạt động một chút thủ đoạn nói, sau đó hắn đem ánh mắt dừng lại ở Mạc Vong trên người.

Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ nhàng mà hôn một chút Mạc Vong phiến lá, ngữ khí ôn nhu nói: "Ta trước nghỉ tạm một hồi , ngươi ngoan ngoãn ."

Mạc Vong nhanh chóng duỗi trường cành cọ xát Kỳ Cảnh, lại nhân cơ hội loát mấy cái Kỳ Cảnh tóc. Kỳ Cảnh chỉ cảm thấy Mạc Vong đây là đang hướng hắn tỏ vẻ thân mật, mặt mang sủng nịch cười cười.

Nói muốn nghỉ ngơi Kỳ Cảnh lập tức liền chuẩn bị thật sự nghỉ ngơi, hắn từ lều trại đỉnh tháo xuống chiếu sáng dùng ban lộc thú thú hạch, sau đó đưa vào mặt dây chuyền không gian nội, ngay sau đó Mạc Vong cũng bị hắn đưa đi vào. Kỳ Cảnh nằm ở mỏng thảm thượng híp mắt, trong lòng đột nhiên có chút hối hận.

Hắn như thế nào liền đem mấy cái kia đã dùng thú hạch tặng người rồi đó? Làm mấy cái kia quên mang chiếu sáng thiết bị học sinh sờ hạt đi đến . Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ nghĩ liền thật sự ngủ đi qua, trong lòng lại nhớ kỹ muốn thu thập ban lộc thú thú hạch chuyện này.

Mạc Vong bị đưa vào mặt dây chuyền không gian, nhìn treo ở phong linh thượng ban lộc thú thú hạch, chậm rãi vươn cành, cành lại lui khi trở về mặt trên liền treo cái tiểu bóng đèn dường như thú hạch. Mạc Vong đem kia thú hạch phiên quá đến phúc đi qua nhìn thiệt nhiều mắt, chờ triệt để nhìn đủ, sờ đủ mới thả lại chỗ cũ.

Chờ hắn thật vất vả nhìn đủ, lập tức lại ở trong lòng phỉ nhổ chính mình không tiến tới. Hắn tưởng muốn biến hóa liền muốn hấp thu đại lượng ma pháp nguyên tố, tại sao có thể tại loại này vật nhỏ thượng mê muội mất cả ý chí đâu! Tỉnh lại một phen sau đó, Mạc Vong quyết định thừa dịp Kỳ Cảnh thời gian nghỉ ngơi, hắn nhanh chóng chuồn ra đi liệp sát mấy cái tinh tế thú, tại cho chính mình thêm cơm đồng thời còn có thể hấp thu không ít ma pháp nguyên tố.

Mạc Vong lắc mình ra mặt dây chuyền không gian, chậm rãi dán lều trại biên chạy ra ngoài, một đầu chui vào màn mưa trung. Chân trời còn đọng lại mây đen, thường thường mà có tia chớp xẹt qua không trung, vũ thế không chút nào có giảm nhỏ xu thế.

Giọt mưa rơi xuống tại đen bóng trên lân phiến, lại một khắc không ngừng mà trượt đi xuống. Mạc Vong cũng không thèm để ý vẩy ra nước bùn, tại trên người mình làm một cái ngăn cách ma pháp sau, một đường thẳng tắp mà nhằm phía phương xa. Hắn có dự cảm, hôm nay sẽ có không tiểu nhân thu hoạch.

Kỳ Cảnh ngủ thơm ngọt còn không biết Mạc Vong lần thứ hai chạy ra ngoài, nhưng là Mạc Vong lo lắng sẽ xuất hiện lần trước tình huống cũng không dám đi quá xa, muốn là nhà mình tức phụ lo lắng hắn cũng sẽ tâm đau .

Mạc Vong thẳng tắp mà đi phía trước hướng rất xa sau đó cũng không có tìm được chính mình cảm ứng được đồ vật, liền bắt đầu hướng bốn phía chậm rãi tìm kiếm, một tấc thổ địa một tấc thổ địa cẩn thận tìm đi qua.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cảm tạ thân thân dịch dinh dưỡng, sao đát!

.

Tra tác giả nhất định là trúng độc, mã tự liền sẽ ngủ. _(:зゝ∠)_

Chương 17: mười bảy thiên

Chậm chạp tìm không thấy vật kia làm Mạc Vong trong lòng có chút phiền táo, hơn nữa hắn sợ Kỳ Cảnh sẽ cùng lần trước nhất dạng lo lắng hắn. Bất quá hắn cũng biết cấp không đến, dần dần mà cũng tĩnh hạ tâm, bắt đầu cẩn thận quan sát chung quanh dấu vết để lại.

Một khi trầm xuống tâm đến, cái loại cảm giác này càng thêm rõ ràng rõ ràng, Mạc Vong trong lòng biến càng thêm nắm chắc, tin tưởng mình nhất định có thể tìm được. Theo cái loại cảm giác này đi phía trước đi một đoạn đường sau, Mạc Vong rốt cục phát hiện manh mối.

Bởi vì trước hạ một trận cấp vũ nguyên nhân, địa thượng gồ ghề đều dành dụm khởi nước bùn, đem nguyên bản thực rõ ràng dấu vết che dấu hơn phân nửa. Trên mặt đất uốn lượn trường ngân thành chật hẹp tế đích xác tiểu thủy mương, Mạc Vong theo những cái đó dấu vết đuổi theo rất xa mới dừng lại.

Trước mắt là một cái một người cao hố động, ẩn ẩn phiếm hồng quang hố trong động chính truyện xuất chước người nhiệt lượng. Này hố động là đất bằng phẳng trong đào ra , vốn là hẳn là bởi vì địa thế thấp mà giọt nước, nhưng trên thực tế cái động khẩu thực khô ráo, sở hữu mưa giống như đều tránh được này phiến thổ địa.

Mạc Vong hướng cái động khẩu đến gần rồi chút, tròn trìa trịa màu đen ánh mắt mở đại đại , ý đồ thấy rõ trong động tình hình. To như vậy cái động khẩu sấn Mạc Vong kia tiểu thân thể càng phát ra nhỏ gầy, hắn tại cái động khẩu do dự chỉ chốc lát liền lóe đi vào, không quản có nguy hiểm hay không nơi này hắn là sấm định rồi.

Này hố động rõ ràng là thổ địa trong đào ra , nhưng bên trong thổ lại kiên cố giống thạch đầu nhất dạng. Hố động quanh co khúc khuỷu nhưng tổng thể đến nói cũng là tại hướng kéo dài xuống, hố động hai bên cập phía dưới che kín lợi trảo bò sát dấu vết.

Mạc Vong càng là tới gần hố động ở chỗ sâu trong, càng là rõ ràng cảm nhận được kia chước người nhiệt lượng, phía dưới như là chôn tiểu núi lửa dường như. Cũng không biết nơi này như thế nào sẽ xuất hiện loại này hiện tượng, thật sự là quá kỳ quái !

Đi tới một đoạn đường sau Mạc Vong đột nhiên ngừng lại, có cái gì vậy đang từ cái động khẩu đi tiến vào, còn mang theo xuy xuy hơi nước bốc hơi thanh. Động này trong tồn tại kỳ quái đồ vật cản trở Mạc Vong tinh thần lực tra xét, bởi vậy hắn cũng không biết sắp gặp phải là cái gì.

Cảm giác đến phía sau tiếng vang càng ngày càng gần, Mạc Vong rõ ràng trực tiếp nhằm phía đáy động, hắn nhất định muốn đem đồ vật bắt được tay! Mạc Vong không ngừng nhanh hơn tốc độ, không bao lâu liền tới đáy động.

Đáy động rộng lớn rất nhiều, nhiệt độ cũng biến rất cao, tại một mảnh lửa đỏ trung Mạc Vong thân hình có vẻ có chút thấy được. Mạc Vong cảnh giác nhìn nhìn chung quanh, mãnh liệt đánh về phía một mảnh kia lửa đỏ tinh thạch, há miệng ở giữa kia khối nhan sắc nhất diễm tinh thạch đã bị hắn nuốt vào trong bụng.

Nóng bỏng tinh thạch lọt vào trong bụng, Mạc Vong quay đầu liền thấy được cả người tối đen to lớn con rết. To lớn con rết trên người dầy đặc màu đen lân giáp, bất quá cùng Mạc Vong trên người đen bóng vảy một so liền có vẻ ảm đạm rồi không ít. Nhưng nó thể tích đối ở hiện tại Mạc Vong đến nói thật ra là quá lớn, Mạc Vong từ đầu tới đuôi chiều dài đều so ra kém kia to lớn con rết một chân trường.

To lớn con rết thấy mình thèm nhỏ dãi đã lâu đồ vật đột nhiên bị Mạc Vong đoạt đi, nháy mắt nhằm phía Mạc Vong. Mạc Vong một cái nhảy đánh thân thể nhảy đến xa xa, tránh được to lớn con rết công kích. Dư lại hồng sắc tinh thể bị to lớn con rết bị đâm cho phá thành mảnh nhỏ, hướng bốn phía vẩy ra mở ra.

Mạc Vong có chút đáng tiếc mắt nhìn những cái đó bị chàng toái lửa đỏ sắc tinh thạch, lập tức lại cảnh giác nhìn kia chỉ to lớn con rết. To lớn con rết một kích không thành, cũng biết nó trước mắt tiểu bất điểm là một cái lợi hại nhân vật. Này to lớn con rết vốn là chính là đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú, sau lại lại vẫn luôn canh giữ ở kia tinh thạch phụ cận, cấp bậc lại tăng lên không ít, sau lại dần dần mở linh trí.

To lớn con rết nhìn trước mắt tiểu xà tiểu thú, màu đỏ sậm cự mắt to không ngừng co rút lại, cẩn thận hướng Mạc Vong đến gần rồi một ít. To lớn con rết di động khi phát ra sàn sạt ma xát thanh, cứng rắn túc trên mặt đất họa xuất một mảnh dài hẹp trường ngân.

Mạc Vong lắc lắc cái đuôi, oai màu đen đầu nhỏ nhìn hướng hắn đi tới to lớn con rết, bộ dáng kia nhìn qua rất là đáng yêu, nếu xem nhẹ bên cạnh hắn hố to nói. Vừa mới hắn vứt đuôi khi tảo ra một cục đá, cục đá kia rơi xuống đất khi liền tại phụ cận tạp ra cái kia hố to.

Thấy kia to lớn con rết hướng hắn tới gần, Mạc Vong vẫn như cũ đãi tại tại chỗ. Kỳ thật hắn đã ở trong lòng cân nhắc như thế nào chạy nhanh trốn đi , hắn cũng không phải sợ, dù sao đồ vật đã tới tay , hắn căn bản không tất yếu cùng cái này to con dây dưa. Mạc Vong tưởng minh bạch, hắn bây giờ là có thể tỉnh điểm ma lực liền tỉnh điểm ma lực, hắn nhưng vội vã biến hóa đâu!

Mắt thấy kia to lớn con rết đã ly khai cái động khẩu, Mạc Vong tia chớp giống nhau liền xông ra ngoài. Kia to lớn con rết cũng là sửng sốt, nó đều chuẩn bị tốt tư thế khai chiến , kết quả địch nhân chạy. Nó liền chưa thấy qua vô sỉ như vậy thú, quả thực là thú trung sỉ nhục!

To lớn con rết kịp phản ứng, cấp hỏa hỏa liền muốn đi truy, mới vừa xoay người liền nhìn thấy đảo chạy trở về tới Mạc Vong. Mạc Vong cùng kia to lớn con rết liền mắt to trừng tiểu nhãn lên.

To lớn con rết: "..." Đảo lăn tư thế không tồi.

Mạc Vong: "..." Quả thực vô sỉ, thế nhưng còn có mai phục.

Mạc Vong đem chính mình cái đuôi kiều lên, bên trên treo cái màu đen nhiều trảo trùng, kia nhiều trảo trùng còn hung hăng mà cắn hắn cái đuôi tiêm. Ánh mắt rơi xuống cái động khẩu, nơi đó còn nằm úp sấp một cái hình thể tiểu chút nhiều trảo trùng vừa mới Mạc Vong chính là bị một con kia cấp chàng trở về .

Mặc dù không đau, cũng là sỉ nhục a! Hắn đường đường đại ma vương thế nhưng bị bị đâm cho một đường lăn trở về. Cảm giác không riêng gì mặt rụng địa thượng , nhưng lại bị hung hăng nghiền đến trong đất đi. Mạc Vong khí mắt tròn trìa trịa , căm tức kia chỉ to lớn con rết.

Kia chỉ đại to lớn con rết miệng phát ra tê tê thanh âm, cái động khẩu kia chỉ hình thể tiểu nhân trở về ứng lên, chậm rãi đi đến nó mẫu thân bên người, nhưng cắn Mạc Vong cái đuôi kia vẫn còn là vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Mạc Vong có chút tâm tắc, muốn là vứt cái đuôi phỏng chừng một đuôi ba liền đem kia tiểu nhiều trảo trùng chụp chết, kia chỉ to lớn con rết khẳng định sẽ cùng hắn chết khái. Nhưng là vẫn luôn bị cắn cái đuôi, Mạc Vong đều muốn tức chết .

Nhìn đến này chỉ to lớn con rết biểu hiện, Mạc Vong suy đoán này chỉ to lớn con rết hẳn là có thể giao lưu, Mạc Vong quyết định vẫn là cùng nó đàm phán một chút hảo. Dù sao có lời gì không thể hảo hảo nói đi? Hà tất phi nhéo nhân gia cái đuôi không bỏ đâu?

Thế giới này thú loại phần lớn không có chỉ số thông minh, đơn giản giao lưu đều có chút khó khăn, thật ra khiến Mạc Vong nhất thời không nghĩ đứng lên đàm phán. Nếu có thể giao lưu vậy là tốt rồi nói, hắn vẫn là thực hảo nói chuyện . Nếu này to lớn con rết thủ kia tinh thạch thật lâu, hắn một chút cướp đi cũng không tốt lắm.

Kia to lớn con rết thấy con của mình không trở lại, trong lòng có chút sốt ruột, miệng phát ra thanh âm cũng gấp đứng lên. Nhưng nó đột nhiên nghe được xa lạ thanh âm, kia âm điệu nó chưa từng có nghe qua, nhưng thần kỳ chính là nó lại hoàn toàn có thể nghe hiểu.

Chương 18: mười tám thiên

Mạc Vong chú ý tới kia to lớn con rết biểu hiện, biết nó đích xác có thể câu thông, nếu có thể câu thông sự tình liền dễ làm . Đối với có thể giao lưu thú loại, Mạc Vong vẫn luôn biểu hiện thực hữu hảo, có chuyện gì không thể ngồi xuống trước đến tâm sự đâu?

Mạc Vong quay đầu nhìn kia chỉ nhỏ nhiều trảo trùng, dùng cái mê muội ma pháp, thừa dịp nó vựng vựng hồ hồ thời điểm đem nó một chút trích xuống dưới, sau đó vươn ra tiểu móng vuốt đem kia tiểu nhiều trảo trùng xách đến chính mình trước người.

Mạc Vong: "Ngao ngao ~ ngao ~" đừng kích động, có chuyện hảo hảo nói. Mạc Vong định dùng hòa bình phương thức giải quyết lần này tranh chấp, hắn muốn trước đem kia chỉ to lớn con rết trấn an xuống dưới.

To lớn con rết: "Tê tê ~ tê ~" trước đem ta hài tử buông xuống.

Mạc Vong: "Ngao ngao ~ ngao ~" yên tâm, ta sẽ không đả thương hại nó, ngươi cũng không nên động thủ.

To lớn con rết: "Tê tê ~ tê ~" ngươi muốn làm cái gì? Nàng nhịn không được muốn mắng thú , có loại trước đem nàng hài tử còn cấp nàng a!

Mạc Vong: "Ngao ngao ~ ngao ~" ta nghĩ với ngươi trao đổi thứ gì, liền cái kia ngươi vẫn luôn thủ tinh thạch. Mạc Vong khúc khởi chính mình tiểu đoản trảo chỉ chỉ bụng.

To lớn con rết: "..." Đem đồ vật nuốt trong bụng, lại nghĩ tới đến trao đổi? Hơn nữa hiện tại đây là muốn lấy nàng hài tử uy hiếp nàng?

To lớn con rết: "Tê tê ~ tê ~" quả thực vô sỉ, ta muốn ta hài tử!

To lớn con rết trong lòng nghẹn khuất cực kỳ, nàng thủ lâu như vậy đồ vật thế nhưng bị vô sỉ như vậy thú cấp đoạt đi, nuốt vào bụng trong thời điểm như thế nào không bỏng chết nó đâu? !

Mạc Vong: "Ngao ngao ~ ngao ~" ta sẽ không bạch muốn ngươi thủ đồ vật, hơn nữa vật kia vốn là liền không là ngươi có thể tiêu thụ . Ta bắt ngươi yêu cầu đồ vật đổi, sẽ không để cho ngươi chịu thiệt.

To lớn con rết hồng sắc mắt to trừng Mạc Vong, rõ ràng biểu đạt tâm tình của nàng: Đây là đâu tới yêu thích hòa bình thú? Còn có thể hay không hảo hảo đánh một trận ? Nhìn đem nàng hài tử còn về sau, nàng không đem hắn đánh biển .

Mạc Vong nghe hiểu được to lớn con rết nói cái gì, nhưng hắn xem không hiểu nó ánh mắt a! Hắn thấy kia to lớn con rết không có tỏ vẻ liền cho rằng nó là chấp nhận, bắt đầu tại chính mình tiểu trong kim khố phiên lên.

Mạc Vong mang theo kia chỉ loại nhỏ nhiều trảo trùng bị ném tới nó mẫu thân nơi đó, kia chỉ to lớn con rết vừa muốn hướng Mạc Vong tiến lên, liền nhìn thấy Mạc Vong móng vuốt trong nhiều cái chói mù thú mắt đồ vật.

Mạc Vong: "Ngao ngao ~ ngao ~" cái này thế nào? Có thể trợ giúp ngươi triệt để đột phá cái này cảnh giới.

To lớn con rết: "Tê tê ~ tê ~" cho ta? Thật sự? To lớn con rết từ kia khối tinh thạch một xuất hiện liền cảm nhận được trong đó đầy đủ năng lượng, nó không tự giác liền hướng Mạc Vong đến gần rồi một ít.

Mạc Vong: "Ngao ngao ~ ngao ~" đối, cái này đổi trước ngươi thủ cái kia tinh thạch. Mạc Vong có chút đau lòng mà nhìn chính mình tiểu móng vuốt trong hòn đá phù thủy, thấy thế nào lại như thế nào luyến tiếc .

To lớn con rết: "Tê tê ~ tê ~" có thể, cho ta. Cái này giao dịch rất có lời , nàng liền không đánh biển cái kia ngốc đầu thú .

Mạc Vong: "Ngao ngao ~ ngao ~" không được, lại đổi một cái, này đó cho ngươi. Muốn đem đồ vật đổi đi ra ngoài, Mạc Vong lại đau lòng , nhiều lấy mấy cấp bậc thấp chút hòn đá phù thủy đi ra, đem kia cấp bậc cao sáng long lanh thu trở về.

To lớn con rết: "..." Đây là lư nàng đâu? Vẫn là lư nàng đâu!

To lớn con rết: "Tê tê ~ tê ~" cũng có thể, ngươi đem đồ vật cho ta, nhanh chóng rời đi! To lớn con rết thật sự không muốn xem đến chớ quên, hơn nữa nàng sợ hãi muốn là thật đánh nhau sẽ làm bị thương đến con của mình, chi bằng hòa bình giải quyết.

Mạc Vong đem những cái đó không là rất sáng hòn đá phù thủy giao cho kia chỉ to lớn con rết lại bổ sung nói: "Dư lại những cái đó tinh thạch ta có thể lấy một ít sao?" Hắn đối dư lại những cái đó cũng rất thích .

To lớn con rết: "Lấy lấy lấy, lấy xong đi nhanh lên!" To lớn con rết bị Mạc Vong cấp khí cái ngưỡng đảo, thập phần ghét bỏ mà la lớn.

Mạc Vong mắt sáng ngời, một cái lắc mình liền xuất hiện tại những cái đó hồng sắc tinh thạch thượng, tiểu đoản trảo hướng bên trên một nhịp, những cái đó tinh thạch đôi liền thiếu một cái giác. Chiếm được bản thân muốn, Mạc Vong liền nhanh chóng hướng cái động khẩu hướng đi, trở về chậm không thể được.

Mạc Vong vọt tới cái động khẩu khi bên ngoài còn tại tích tí tách lịch mà hạ vũ, tuy rằng trên người hắn bỏ thêm ngăn cách ma pháp tránh cho nhiễm thượng nước bùn, nhưng vẫn là có thể rõ ràng nghe được một loại "Xuy xuy" tiếng vang. Tại đáy động đãi lâu như vậy, Mạc Vong liền cùng mới từ hỏa lò trong đi ra nhất dạng, quanh thân tản ra cực nóng. Vũ rơi xuống đến chung quanh hắn mà bắt đầu cấp tốc bốc hơi, thậm chí phát ra tiếng vang.

Mạc Vong cũng không quản trên người hắn nhiệt lượng, một đường mang theo tiếng vang chạy trốn trở về, trở lại Kỳ Cảnh lều trại biên khi mới tại trên người mình làm cái hạ nhiệt độ ma pháp. Đem chính mình không cẩn thận vứt bọt nước xử lý sau, Mạc Vong liền lại theo lều trại biên lặng yên không một tiếng động mà lưu hồi mặt dây chuyền trong không gian.

Trận này mưa vẫn rơi đến chạng vạng, bởi vậy Kỳ Cảnh mang theo một đám người liền nhiều dừng lại một đêm.

Trước vừa mới mưa duyên cớ, địa thượng gồ ghề đều tích thủy. Cỏ dại bao trùm địa phương mặt một cước đạp lên liền là một cái hố sâu, người thường đi loại này lộ thật sự là có chút gian nan. Bất quá có một phần dị năng giả lợi dụng chính mình dị năng, dọc theo đường đi đi tới ngược lại là rất thoải mái .

Phong hệ dị năng giả cho chính mình thêm vào dị năng, dọc theo đường liên cái dấu chân cũng sẽ không lưu lại. Thổ hệ dị năng giả tùy thời trong người trước ngưng tụ xuất kiên cố thổ thạch cho rằng đặt chân mà, thực vật dị năng giả lợi dụng địa thượng cỏ dại cùng trên cây dây leo phô một cái tiểu lộ cung chính mình hành tẩu.

Nhưng bọn hắn đều là từng người đi , mặt khác không có dị năng người chỉ có thể một bước một cước ấn đạp tại lầy lội trung. Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy làm cho bọn họ tự cường tự lập một ít rất tốt, nói không chính xác cái gì thời điểm bọn họ một người thời điểm liền gặp được loại này tình hình, hiện tại làm cho bọn họ trước tiên thể nghiệm một chút cũng không tệ.

Sau cơn mưa lộ không dễ đi, bọn họ tốc độ chạy cũng không mau. Kỳ Cảnh đi ở bọn họ một bên, đạp phong dẫm diệp, trên người liên một chút nước bùn đều không dính.

Kloa hữu ý vô ý mà đi tới Kỳ Cảnh bên người, hắn cũng là phong hệ dị năng, nhẹ nhàng mà từ trên lá cây bước qua khi, thân hình linh hoạt giống như gió. Đi không bao xa Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt liền rơi xuống Kloa trên người, Kloa nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt, trên mặt dần hiện ra ý cười.

"Thiếu tướng." Kloa tuổi không lớn lắm, thoạt nhìn còn muốn so những người khác tiểu một ít. Thuộc loại thiếu niên trong sáng thanh âm nghe đứng lên thập phần dễ nghe, lại xứng thượng Kloa trên mặt tươi cười, có vẻ hắn ôn hòa vô hại.

Kỳ Cảnh gật đầu nói: "Ngươi dị năng nắm giữ không tồi." Kỳ Cảnh xem bọn hắn tựa như nhìn một đám sau sinh nhất dạng, vui lòng với khen những ngày kia phú hảo lại cố gắng người.

"Cám ơn thiếu tướng khích lệ, ta ly ngài còn kém xa lắm đâu!" Kloa ngẩng đầu nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, trong ánh mắt có kính yêu cùng sùng bái.

Kỳ Cảnh lắc lắc đầu khiêm tốn nói: "Thiên phú hảo hậu thiên lại cố gắng mà thôi." Kỳ Cảnh đích xác so với hắn người thiên phú hảo, nhưng hắn tự thân cố gắng cũng rất trọng yếu.

"Thiếu tướng thật sự là khiêm tốn, ngài chính là liên bang người trong mắt tân tinh, nhất có hi vọng trở thành thượng tướng người tuyển." Kloa nói đều là lời nói thật, nhưng hắn là biết Kỳ Cảnh tại liên bang trong lòng người địa phương vị. Hắn cũng không nghĩ tới lần này thực chiến huấn luyện mang đội người thế nhưng chính là Kỳ Cảnh, nếu có cơ hội thừa dịp như vậy hắn là sẽ không bỏ qua cơ hội này .

Liên bang tân tinh, muốn là còn chưa dâng lên liền ngã xuống nói có thể hay không càng có ý tứ? Kloa trên mặt kính yêu không giảm, tâm tư lại không tốt, bắt đầu âm thầm suy tư. Cục đã bày ra, như vậy nên gậy ông đập lưng ông .

Kỳ Cảnh nghe được Kloa nói, trên mặt nhưng không có quá lớn biểu tình biến hóa. Hắn là liên bang người trong mắt Thần Bảo Hộ, là nhiễm nhiễm dâng lên tân tinh, nhưng hắn càng biết chính mình vẫn là người nào đó trong lòng gai độc, là người khác trên đường chướng ngại vật.

Kloa thấy Kỳ Cảnh không yêu nói chuyện, cũng liền không hướng hắn trước người thấu , thật sự quá không thú vị , vốn là hắn còn muốn hảo hảo tiếp xúc một chút cái này tại liên bang mỹ danh truyền xa đệ nhất thiếu tướng đâu! Hắn tin tưởng y theo Kỳ Cảnh tính tình, muốn là có người gặp nguy hiểm tánh mạng khẳng định sẽ ra tay.

Nhóm người này người đều là Kỳ Cảnh mang , muốn là xảy ra chuyện gánh trách nhiệm cũng nhất định là hắn. Cho nên mặc dù Kỳ Cảnh may mắn bất tử, liên bang bên kia người thao tác một phen sau Kỳ Cảnh tưởng xoay người cũng khó .

Kloa trong lòng còn nhớ mong một sự kiện, hắn tổng cảm thấy Kỳ Cảnh không nên xuất hiện tại này, càng không nên đảm nhiệm thực chiến huấn luyện mang đội người, có lẽ này vốn là liền là một cái cục đi? Nói vậy, hắn chỉ cần trợ giúp là có thể , ngược lại là có thể tỉnh hạ hắn không ít chuyện.

Kloa quyết định chờ một chút, nói không chừng cái gì thời điểm cơ hội sẽ đưa đến trước mắt hắn rồi đó? Đến lúc đó...

Kỳ Cảnh không giống Kloa như vậy tâm tư trọng, tuy rằng hắn cũng nhận thấy được kỳ quái, nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới liên bang trong thực sự có người dám đối với hắn xuống tay. Không có hắn, Đông Hỗ tinh cập này chung quanh tinh hệ liền thiếu một cái chiến lực cường người thủ hộ. Đối mặt tinh tế thú quấy rầy liền sẽ biến đến thực bị động, liên bang công dân an toàn cũng sẽ phải chịu lan đến.

Hơn nữa hắn tại kia đóng giữ nhiều năm, muốn cho tân người đi thay thế hắn thật sự có chút thiên phương dạ đàm, liên bang những người đó khẩu vị còn không có lớn như vậy. Nhưng Kỳ Cảnh xem nhẹ hơi có chút, lòng người không đủ rắn nuốt voi, những cái đó trong mắt trong lòng đều là quyền người, không sẽ để ý những cái đó chết đi người, dù sao liên bang người có chính là.

Kỳ Cảnh mang theo bọn họ một đám người tại cao đại trong rừng cây xuyên qua, theo địa thượng dấu chân đi trước, bọn họ tìm được không ít tinh tế thú. Kỳ Cảnh cũng không biết phụ cận địa phương hình, hảo tại Abbas cho hắn bản đồ, hắn lựa chọn đi chính là một cái ổn thỏa nhất lộ.

Mạc Vong đối bọn họ một đám người thực chiến huấn luyện không thế nào quan tâm, chỉ chừa một tia tinh thần lực tại Kỳ Cảnh trên người, chỉ cần Kỳ Cảnh gặp được nguy hiểm, hắn lập tức liền sẽ biết. Nghiêm túc hấp thu ma pháp nguyên tố trọng yếu, nhưng là tức phụ càng thêm trọng yếu a! Hắn cũng không thể xá bản cầu mạt.

Kỳ Cảnh tuyển thực chiến phương thức huấn luyện thực thích hợp bọn họ đám người kia, trải qua một đoạn thời gian sau, bọn họ thực chiến năng lực đều tăng lên không ít, đoàn người tại đối mặt tinh tế thú khi càng thêm thành thạo.

Mỗi lần đặt chân mà đều là Kỳ Cảnh nghiêm túc chọn lựa , mà còn tại Abbas cấp trên bản đồ đều có đánh dấu. Vi an toàn của bọn họ, Kỳ Cảnh cũng sẽ không làm cho bọn họ một mình hành động, càng sẽ không để cho bọn họ cách mình quá xa.

Nhưng ngoài ý muốn tổng sẽ phát sinh, tới gần chạng vạng Kỳ Cảnh mang theo một đám người an ngừng tạm đến. Chờ hắn kiểm kê nhân số thời điểm đột nhiên phát hiện thiếu hai người. Hỏi ý kiến một phen sau, có người nói nhìn đến bọn họ ly đội. Kỳ Cảnh làm cho bọn họ chờ ở tại chỗ, một mình hướng cái kia phương hướng đuổi đi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Kỳ Cảnh: "Ngươi còn có thể lại túng một chút sao?"

Mạc Vong: "Yêu thích hòa bình, thú thú có trách. Có chuyện gì nói chuyện không liền giải quyết sao?"

Kỳ Cảnh: "Bên kia có chỉ tinh tế thú hướng ta đến ."

Mạc Vong: "Tức phụ, ngươi chờ, ta cùng nó hảo hảo nói chuyện thú sinh."

Mỗ thú: "Không nói chuyện, không nói chuyện, có loại đến làm."

.

Mỗ thú bị đánh điên cuồng một trận về sau...

.

Mạc Vong: "Hiện tại làm chúng ta đi hảo hảo nói chuyện đi!"

Mỗ thú: "Yêu thích hòa bình, thú thú có trách."

Mạc Vong: "Ân, như vậy mới đối đi!"

Mạc Vong: "Tức phụ, ngươi xem, ta liền nói ngồi xuống trước đến tâm sự đi! Đã giải quyết ."

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Cưỡng chế nói thú sinh, nói lý tưởng? Còn có loại này thao tác!

.

Ân, hôm nay có làm nói .

Cảm tạ tiểu khả ái nhóm đầu lôi cùng dịch dinh dưỡng, sao đát, yêu các ngươi.

Cất chứa, lưu bình, đầu uy các ngươi đáng yêu nhất nha!

Chương 19: mười chín thiên

Kỳ Cảnh dọc theo người nọ chỉ ra phương hướng tìm tới, theo đẩy ra bụi cây bụi cỏ đi thẳng rất xa. Kỳ Cảnh một đường đi qua chỉ có thấy hai người dấu chân, cũng không có tinh tế thú xuất hiện dấu vết, nhưng trong lòng hắn sầu lo không chút nào không giảm.

Không thấy hai người kia tại thực chiến trong khi huấn luyện biểu hiện chỉ có thể xem như bình thường thôi, muốn là gặp được đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú hoặc là gặp gỡ một đám cấp bậc thấp tinh tế thú, thực khả năng một cái không cẩn thận liền sẽ ném mạng. Nhìn đến trong đất bùn thoát phá góc áo cùng vết máu khi, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng chợt lạnh, kia hai một học sinh khả năng đã gặp nạn !

Địa thượng dấu chân có chút hỗn độn, hoàn toàn phân biệt không xuất là đâu loại tinh tế thú lưu xuống. Kỳ Cảnh sắc mặt trầm trọng theo những cái đó hỗn độn dấu vết tiếp tục đi phía trước truy, mặc dù người khả năng đã cứu không trở lại , chuyện này hắn cũng nhất định điều tra rõ ràng. Quân bộ những người đó vốn là đối hắn không có hảo ý, ra chuyện như vậy khẳng định sẽ mượn đề tài để nói chuyện của mình.

Kỳ lão gia tử dặn dò Kỳ Cảnh nhớ ở trong lòng, bởi vậy mặc dù hắn cảm thấy chuyện này có thể là ngoài ý muốn, nhưng hắn vẫn là cảnh giác lên. Tựa như nhà hắn lão gia tử nói nhất dạng, quân bộ những người đó đem hắn phái ra không có khả năng là làm hắn giải sầu , nói không chừng phía trước sẽ có cái đó bẫy rập đang chờ hắn.

Điểm này quả thật làm Kỳ Cảnh đã đoán đúng, chuyện này đích thật là cái bẫy rập. Nếu lần này không thành công, còn sẽ có những thứ khác bẫy rập đang chờ Kỳ Cảnh. Quân bộ những người đó tại diệt trừ Kỳ Cảnh chuyện này thượng là hạ công phu , phương án vừa không thành, còn có phương án nhị, phương án tam, oán không chết được ngươi, cũng ghê tởm tử ngươi. Dù sao thực chiến huấn luyện thời gian không ngắn, có rất nhiều thời gian đến làm sự.

Đi rồi một đoạn đường sau Kỳ Cảnh lại thấy được đánh nhau dấu vết, hắn dùng tay xúc chạm đất thượng mới mẻ máu, cảm giác đến một chút độ ấm. Chung quanh đoạn chi thượng còn thấm trong suốt trong suốt tiểu giọt nước mưa, trong không khí tiêu hồ vị cũng thực rõ ràng. Kỳ Cảnh nhìn thấy này đó cảnh tượng chỉ biết mau phải tìm được người, chính là không biết là chết hay sống.

Quả nhiên đi không bao xa Kỳ Cảnh liền thấy được chết đi tinh tế thú thi thể, phá vỡ miệng vết thương còn tại lẳng lặng yên chảy xuống huyết, trên người từng mảnh từng mảnh tiêu hồ. Cách đó không xa một gốc cây đại thụ bên cạnh ỷ cái quần áo thoát phá người, liếc mắt một cái nhìn lại chỉ biết trên người hắn đã là vết máu loang lổ.

Kỳ Cảnh bước nhanh đi tới, lại tại cách này người vài bước xa địa phương chậm hạ cước bộ."Feder." Kỳ Cảnh từ hắn xuyên nhận ra thân phận của hắn.

Feder thấp cúi thấp đầu, khuôn mặt bị rơi rụng phát che lên, Kỳ Cảnh hoán hắn một tiếng sau vẫn là không phản ứng chút nào. Mỏng manh tiếng hít thở từ trong miệng hắn truyền đến, mặc dù hắn nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói, hắn cũng vô lực đáp lại . Vừa mới chiến đấu đã tiêu hao hắn sở hữu khí lực, hiện tại hắn liên cái ngón tay đều không động đậy , cả người đã có chút mơ mơ màng màng.

"Feder." Kỳ Cảnh mày nhíu hạ, đề cao thanh âm hô, Kỳ Cảnh biết hắn còn sống. Xuất phát từ cẩn thận Kỳ Cảnh không dám không hề cố kỵ tiến lên, tại hoán tên là Feder thiếu niên nhiều lần đều không được đến đáp lại sau, Kỳ Cảnh mới đến gần rồi Feder.

Kỳ Cảnh cẩn thận đi đỡ Feder, Feder lại một chút oai hướng về phía một bên, Kỳ Cảnh lập tức đem hắn bình phóng ở trên mặt đất. Lửa đỏ trương dương phát tán rơi trên mặt đất, lộ ra Feder mặt. Trương dương diễm lệ trên khuôn mặt mỏi mệt tẫn hiển, cái trán còn có điều thật sâu vết thương, vết máu từ trên mặt hắn uốn lượn xuống, có vẻ nhìn thấy ghê người.

Kỳ Cảnh vươn tay vỗ vỗ Feder mặt, Feder như trước không phản ứng chút nào. Feder tình huống không là thực hảo, Kỳ Cảnh nhanh chóng dùng trị liệu khí giới vi hắn xử lý miệng vết thương, sau đó lại cho hắn băng bó lên. Kỳ Cảnh đem Feder vết thương trên người toàn bộ xử lý tốt, sau đó hắn nhìn nhìn bốn phía lại không phát hiện một người khác thân ảnh.

Kỳ Cảnh nắm khai Feder miệng, cho hắn quán chút có trợ giúp khôi phục thương thế nước thuốc. Kỳ Cảnh ở một bên đợi một hồi, Feder rốt cục tỉnh lại."Feder, cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ bối tư đâu?" Feder là sẽ không có nguy hiểm tánh mạng , nhưng Kỳ Cảnh còn vướng bận một người khác an nguy.

"Khụ khụ, thiếu tướng." Feder mới vừa mở miệng mà ngay cả tục ho khan vài tiếng, thanh âm cũng có chút khàn khàn. Nghe được Kỳ Cảnh câu hỏi sau, Feder lắc lắc đầu nhẹ thanh đạo: "Bối tư hắn, ta không biết."

Nghỉ ngơi một hơi sau Feder lại giải thích: "Bối tư hắn nói tại kề bên này có loại đặc biệt tinh tế thú qua lại, ta, ta liền đi theo hắn ly đội." Nói xong câu đó, Feder có chút áy náy cúi đầu, bất kể thế nào một mình rời khỏi đơn vị đều là sai lầm.

"Nhưng là ta đi theo hắn đi rồi rất xa đều không có gặp gỡ cái loại này tinh tế thú, ngược lại gặp một cái đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú. Ta cùng bối tư để ngăn không được liền tách ra chạy thoát, kết quả kia tinh tế thú mà bắt đầu tử đuổi theo ta không bỏ, bối tư đi nơi nào ta căn bản không biết." Feder luôn luôn trương dương quán , mãnh không đinh gặp gỡ nguy hiểm tánh mạng hắn cũng mộng , này sẽ kịp phản ứng sau, nói chuyện đều nghẹn ngào lên.

Feder còn đắm chìm tại tìm được đường sống trong chỗ chết kinh cụ trung, khóe mắt đều súc khởi nước mắt."Nếu không đột nhiên nhớ tới trên người của ta còn có bảo mệnh đồ vật, lần này nhất định phải chết." Feder khóc thút thít đưa tay sờ sờ trán của mình, phát hiện miệng vết thương đã xử lý , thật cẩn thận mà hỏi: "Thiếu tướng, ta thương lợi hại sao? Sẽ không lưu sẹo đi?"

Thấy một cái trương dương tính cách thiếu niên bị dọa đến cùng tiểu miêu nhất dạng, giờ phút này lại tội nghiệp hỏi hắn, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng cũng mềm nhũn mềm nhũn. Còn là một không rành thế sự hài tử thôi, sự tình đã đã xảy ra, trách cứ hắn cũng vãn hồi không , việc cấp bách là tìm đến một người khác, cũng đem hai người bọn họ mang về.

"Yên tâm đi, sẽ không. Trước đứng lên, mang ta nhanh chóng đi tìm bối tư." Kỳ Cảnh đỡ Feder đứng lên, làm hắn ỷ tại trên người mình.

Feder chân có chút nhuyễn, ỷ tại Kỳ Cảnh trên người khi trọng lượng toàn đặt ở Kỳ Cảnh trên người, giương mắt chính là Kỳ Cảnh hoàn mỹ vô khuyết khuôn mặt, nhìn hắn một chút đỏ mặt. Tinh tế thời đại bởi vì gen không ngừng hoàn thiện, mọi người diện mạo biến càng ngày càng ưu tú, nhưng giống Kỳ Cảnh như vậy hoàn mỹ khuôn mặt Feder vẫn là lần đầu tiên thấy, thật là xa nhìn hoàn mỹ, gần nhìn cũng không thiếu.

"Thiếu, thiếu tướng, phiền toái ngài , đều là của chúng ta sai, chúng ta không nên một mình rời khỏi đơn vị." Feder nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, không dám lại đem ánh mắt rơi xuống Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt.

Kỳ Cảnh không có nhìn đến Feder trên mặt biểu tình, ánh mắt của hắn chính rơi trên mặt đất một cái làm công tinh xảo miệng nhỏ túi thượng, xem ra phải là cái hương bao, phải là Feder không cẩn thận rơi xuống ."Feder, đó là ngươi đồ vật sao?" Kỳ Cảnh chỉ chỉ rụng lẳng lặng yên nằm trên mặt đất miệng nhỏ túi.

"Ân, a? Thiếu tướng, ngài nói cái gì." Feder còn đắm chìm tại Kỳ Cảnh mỹ nhan trung vô pháp tự kềm chế, chợt nghe Kỳ Cảnh nói, ngẩn người lại hỏi.

Kỳ Cảnh lại đem địa thượng miệng nhỏ túi chỉ cấp Feder nhìn: "Cái kia là ngươi sao?"

Feder theo Kỳ Cảnh chỉ phương hướng xem qua đi, liếc mắt liền thấy được địa thượng miệng nhỏ túi, túi áo thượng còn dính điểm cỏ dại loạn diệp."Là ta ." Feder nói xong liền muốn đi nhặt.

"Cám ơn ngài thiếu tướng." Không chờ Feder chính mình đứng vững thân thể, Kỳ Cảnh đã đỡ hắn đi nhặt kia miệng nhỏ túi . Feder cẩn thận phất đi bên trên thảo diệp giải thích: "Đây là mẫu thân cho ta , lần này chính là nó đã cứu ta một mạng." Feder nói xong liền cởi bỏ miệng nhỏ túi.

Miệng nhỏ túi trong đồ vật còn không có bị giũ ra đến, Feder trong lòng bàn tay liền nhiều chút mảnh vụn, hắn có chút kỳ quái lẩm bẩm: "Những thứ này là cái gì vậy, ta không nhớ rõ trước bên trong còn có cái này a?" Miệng nhỏ túi trong có cái gì vậy hắn rất rõ ràng, nhưng là này đột nhiên nhiều ra đến đồ vật hắn liền không rõ ràng lắm .

Kỳ Cảnh vốn là không thèm để ý Feder đồ vật, cũng tự giác nghiêng đầu không đi nhìn trộm hắn bảo mệnh đồ vật, nghe được Feder tự nhiên tự nói sau, Kỳ Cảnh mới chuyển đầu.

"Cho ta xem." Feder đột nhiên nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói như vậy đạo. Feder tay run lên thiếu chút nữa đem lòng bàn tay đồ vật đều tát , hảo tại Kỳ Cảnh mau tay nhanh mắt vươn tay ổn định Feder tay.

Kỳ Cảnh vươn ra ngón tay bát bát những cái đó mảnh vụn, nhìn kỹ nhìn những cái đó bị cắn nát cành lá, lại cúi đầu nghe nghe. Feder cảm giác tới tay tâm dương ý, nhịn không được rụt một chút, lại lập tức khắc chế trong lòng gợn sóng.

"Thiếu tướng, làm sao vậy, có vấn đề gì sao?" Feder thấy Kỳ Cảnh luôn luôn tại nhìn những cái đó mảnh vụn, có chút kỳ quái hỏi.

"Đây là?" Kỳ Cảnh không trả lời Feder, trên mặt có rõ ràng mà nghi hoặc.

Kỳ Cảnh bốc lên hơi có chút mảnh vụn dùng ngón tay nghiền nghiền, sau đó cẩn thận mà nghe nghe. Đây là cái gì đồ vật hắn có chút sờ không chuẩn, nhưng cảm giác có chút quen thuộc. Ánh mắt trong lúc vô ý rơi xuống cách đó không xa tinh tế thú thi thể thượng, Kỳ Cảnh bỗng nhiên có manh mối.

Đây là cái gì đồ vật hắn biết , Kỳ Cảnh sắc mặt một chút trầm xuống dưới.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Kỳ Cảnh: "Nghe nói ngươi sẽ phi?"

.

Mạc Vong: "A, đúng vậy! Tức phụ muốn cho ta mang ngươi trang bức mang ngươi phi sao?"

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Ta còn nghe nói trước ngươi trộm chuồn ra đi, đều là dùng đi ."

.

Mạc Vong: "Tuyệt đối không thể nào!" Không thừa nhận, không thừa nhận, chết không thừa nhận.

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Nghe nói có người thấy được."

.

Mạc Vong: "Ai? Ta đi cùng hắn / nàng nói chuyện thú sinh."

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Ta đã hiểu, ngươi không cần giải thích."

.

Mạc Vong: "..." Bạn lữ ở giữa lẫn nhau tín nhiệm đâu?

.

Thô trường thất bại, điền cái tiểu kịch trường.

Xin phép trang thấy được 3000, cám ơn phối hợp, sao đát.

Chương 20: hai mươi ngày

Kỳ Cảnh khóe miệng lộ ra một tia cười lạnh, nói đến hắn đó cũng là hảo vết sẹo quên đau, trước kia hắn còn ở lại chỗ này đồ vật mặt trên tài quá té ngã đâu! Bất quá thời gian cách đến lâu lắm , hắn nhất thời cũng không nhớ ra được.

"Đem mấy thứ này đều ném hết, không cần dính vào trên người mình." Kỳ Cảnh đem trên tay mình mảnh vụn thổi đi sau đối Feder dặn dò.

Nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói sau Feder liền tranh thủ lòng bàn tay những cái đó mảnh vụn vẫy đến địa thượng, bởi vì miệng nhỏ túi dính quá nhiều, hắn rõ ràng đem kia túi áo đồng thời ném. Nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh đông lạnh sắc mặt, Feder cũng không dám hỏi nhiều , dù sao thiếu tướng khẳng định sẽ không hại hắn.

Kỳ Cảnh trắc thủ nhìn Feder mở miệng hỏi: "Feder, ngươi cùng bối tư chi gian có ân oán sao?" Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng có chút sờ không chuẩn, không biết Feder cùng bối tư chi gian là ân oán cá nhân, vẫn là nói Feder chỉ là bị tai bay vạ gió, đây hết thảy đều là quân bộ những người đó bày ra .

Muốn là quân bộ người bày ra , kia đi theo hắn tới những học sinh kia liền nguy hiểm . Kỳ Cảnh cho rằng quân bộ người nhiều nhất bày ra làm hắn đam chút trách nhiệm, lại không thể tưởng được quân bộ những người đó là tưởng muốn mạng của hắn. Kỳ lão gia tử còn ở đây, quân bộ liền dám có lớn như vậy động tác, thật sự là không sáng suốt.

"Không có a, bối tư người này đối ai đều hảo, chúng ta cũng không tệ bằng hữu đâu!" Feder không cần suy nghĩ hồi đáp. Feder trả lời quấy rầy Kỳ Cảnh ý nghĩ, Kỳ Cảnh đem trong lòng cái loại này bất an tạm thời áp đi xuống.

"Ngươi cùng người khác kết quá oán sao? Ngươi trong túi áo đồ vật có thể hấp dẫn tinh tế thú, hơn nữa những cái đó nguyên liệu đều rất ít thấy, muốn hại người của ngươi chính là hạ công lớn phu ." Kỳ Cảnh lần thứ hai hướng Feder hỏi ý kiến, mà còn nói cho hắn những cái đó mảnh vụn tác dụng.

Nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói Feder kinh mở to mắt, môi run rẩy mới chiến chiến mà nói: "Không có, chưa từng có." Tuy rằng Feder làm việc trương dương, nhưng hắn tâm địa thuần lương, thật kết thù kết oán sự chưa từng có làm quá.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn Feder ánh mắt có chút thương hại, hắn nói: "Trước nhìn ngươi cùng bối tư quan hệ không sai, hơn nữa thường xuyên cùng một chỗ, không nghĩ tới..." Kỳ Cảnh nhớ rõ Feder cùng người kết giao cũng không chặt chẽ, một người duy nhất đi gần chút chính là bối tư.

Feder mặt trắng bạch, trong lòng nghĩ mà sợ vạn phần. Bình thường cùng hắn lui tới nhiều nhất là bối tư, dẫn hắn đi ra cũng là bối tư, sự thật đã đặt tại trước mắt, Feder thật sự là không biết như thế nào thay bối tư biện giải.

Kỳ Cảnh rũ mắt, trong lòng nhiều lần cân nhắc. Nếu không là tư oán nói, kia này Feder chính là cái bị người chọn lựa đi ra thằng quỷ không may . Bối tư, bối tư, nghĩ đến bối tư Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt lạnh lùng, nếu là bối tư thật là quân bộ người, hắn nhất định sẽ không bỏ qua hắn.

"Có lẽ ngươi chỉ là bị tai bay vạ gió, nhưng về sau cùng người khác tương giao vẫn là cẩn thận chút đi!" Kỳ Cảnh đỡ Feder thắt lưng, làm Feder đưa cánh tay khoát lên trên người hắn.

Thấy Feder thất hồn lạc phách gật gật đầu, Kỳ Cảnh cũng không nói thêm gì nữa, chính là vận khởi dị năng nhanh chóng trở về đuổi. Kỳ Cảnh có chút lo lắng dư lại những học sinh kia an nguy, nghĩ nghĩ hắn cấp Kloa phát rồi cái tin ngắn hỏi ý kiến, một đội người trung hắn cũng liền cùng Kloa nhiều lời quá nói mấy câu.

Kloa thực mau trở về tin ngắn, Kloa nói cho Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ bên kia thực bình tĩnh, tất cả mọi người tại nguyên chờ đợi . Kỳ Cảnh không có hoài nghi Kloa nói, biết những người khác đều không có việc gì sau hắn tùng một hơi, mang theo Feder hướng bối tư biến mất địa phương tiến đến.

Kỳ Cảnh mang theo Feder chạy về hắn lần đầu tiên nhìn đến chiến đấu dấu vết địa phương, hướng Feder hỏi: "Các ngươi là tại đây tách ra đi? Ngươi nhớ rõ bối tư lúc ấy hướng bên kia chạy sao?" Không quản như thế nào, Kỳ Cảnh quyết định trước đem bối tư tìm được. Trong rừng có vô số tinh tế thú, vạn nhất bối tư tao ngộ bất trắc, kia liền thật sự chết không đối chứng , bối tư tử cũng sẽ quy tội hắn.

Feder đã khôi phục không sai biệt lắm , Kỳ Cảnh sau khi dừng lại hắn liền chính mình đứng vững vàng thân thể. Chung quanh cây cối lớn lên cơ hồ giống nhau như đúc, Feder qua lại đi rồi một vòng sau đột nhiên hướng phía trong đó một con đường đi tới. Feder đi vài bước sau thấy Kỳ Cảnh còn tại cẩn thận quan sát chung quanh, quay đầu hô: "Thiếu tướng, là con đường này, ngài xem!"

Theo Feder chỉ phương hướng nhìn lại, Kỳ Cảnh thấy được một tùng mang thứ bụi cây, kia bụi cây thượng còn treo một mảnh màu xám vải dệt. Feder đã đi tới, mắt thấy liền muốn bắt đến kia phiến vải dệt , Kỳ Cảnh đột nhiên sử dụng dị năng trước Feder một bước đem kia vải dệt quyển lên.

Nhìn không thấy phong dị năng mang theo kia phiến vải dệt bay đến Kỳ Cảnh trước mắt, Kỳ Cảnh khống chế được kia vải dệt chuyển cái mặt, thấy được mặt trên tiểu nhân cơ hồ nhìn không tới xám trắng sắc điểm nhỏ.

Feder đi tới Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh, ánh mắt có chút ngạc nhiên dừng ở kia phiến vải dệt thượng, lại để sát vào chút mới nhìn rõ những cái đó rậm rạp xám trắng sắc điểm nhỏ. Feder nhìn sau đó chỉ cảm thấy da đầu run lên, ngược lại là không có mặt khác phản ứng, hắn không nhận ra đây là cái gì đồ vật.

Kỳ Cảnh lòng bàn tay thả ra một đạo lôi quang đem kia phiến vải dệt đốt thành bụi, sau đó nhanh chóng liên hệ Kỳ Diễn cùng Narren. Lần này thực chiến huấn luyện đã không thích hợp tiếp tục tiến hành đi xuống, nhìn đến những cái đó xám trắng sắc tiểu trùng, Kỳ Cảnh liền minh bạch sở hữu hết thảy đều là tại nhằm vào hắn.

Là hắn đã đoán sai, quân bộ những người đó đã không thỏa mãn với hãm hại, lần này là đối hắn hạ tử thủ. Cái loại này xám trắng sắc tiểu trùng người khác bính có thể sẽ không có việc, nhưng hắn vẫn sẽ sinh ra mãnh liệt mẫn cảm phản ứng, năng lực chiến đấu sẽ đại thụ ảnh hưởng.

Cũng thật sự là khó khăn những người đó , thế nhưng liên cái này đều nghe được , còn ngàn dặm xa xôi đem cái loại này xám trắng sắc tiểu trùng từ tinh cầu xa xôi đưa đến Libby tinh. Kỳ Cảnh lúc ấy biết chính mình đối cái này mẫn cảm sau liền cố ý điều tra một phen, hảo tại loại này tiểu trùng chỉ có mấy cái tinh cầu có.

Kỳ Cảnh phát xong tin ngắn ngẩng đầu thấy Feder trong tay chính cầm một căn cành, còn lấy được trước mặt ngửi ngửi. Thấy Kỳ Cảnh chính nhìn chính mình Feder có chút ngại ngùng nói: "Này căn cành thượng dẫn theo một loại kỳ quái hương vị." Feder trời sinh khứu giác linh mẫn, Kỳ Cảnh không có nhận thấy được hương vị hắn ngược lại là phát hiện .

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến Feder trong tay cành sau mới đột nhiên phát hiện chung quanh giác góc thông minh cũng không có thiếu cái loại này cành, kia cành rõ ràng là bị người cố ý bỏ vào nơi đó!"Ném xuống!" Kỳ Cảnh đột nhiên quát lớn làm Feder cả kinh, tay run lên nắm cành liền rơi xuống địa thượng.

Feder quay đầu nhìn lại Kỳ Cảnh, đã thấy Kỳ Cảnh sắc mặt khó coi thực, hắn đến gần Kỳ Cảnh sau sợ hãi mở miệng nói: "Thiếu tướng?" Feder không biết Kỳ Cảnh vì cái gì đột nhiên quát lớn hắn, rõ ràng hắn không làm như thế nào a?

"Chúng ta đi mau!" Feder chạy tới Kỳ Cảnh bên người, Kỳ Cảnh vươn tay đã đem hắn lãm ở tại trong ngực. Bọn họ đã tại đây đãi một hồi , kia cành tác dụng đã bắt đầu phát huy , Kỳ Cảnh vừa sử dụng dị năng liền phát hiện một loại trì trệ cảm.

Feder mãnh liệt bị Kỳ Cảnh lãm đến trong ngực, còn chưa kịp xuân tâm nhộn nhạo một chút, lập tức lại bị Kỳ Cảnh vứt đến một bên. Feder bị một trận gió đưa đến xa xa, tỉnh tỉnh ngẩng đầu nhìn Kỳ Cảnh.

Kỳ Cảnh động tác nhanh chóng nuốt phục mấy khối giải độc viên thuốc, ánh mắt lạnh lùng mà nhìn đột nhiên xuất hiện tại người trước mắt.

"Kỳ thiếu tướng, ngài thật không hổ là liên bang đệ nhất thiếu tướng đâu!" Nói lời này khi bối tư mang trên mặt ôn hòa cười, hắn vũ khí trong tay lại còn mạo hiểm nhất lũ khói lửa khí, vừa mới hắn thất thủ .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: (một)

Kỳ Cảnh: "Nghe nói ngươi là đại ma vương?"

.

Mạc Vong: "Ân, người khác là như thế này giảng , lại nói đầu năm nay đi ra hỗn tại sao có thể không có cái tên hiệu."

(nhị)

Kỳ Cảnh: "Luôn có người tưởng yếu hại bản thiếu tướng."

.

Mạc Vong: "Tức phụ yên tâm, ta bảo hộ ngươi."

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "A, kia ngươi ở đâu đâu?"

.

Mạc Vong: "Nghe nói càng trọng yếu nhân vật lên sân khấu càng vãn, chờ phía sau cái kia tiểu Boss đi ra ta lại anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân."

Hôm nay viết đến này, ám chọc chọc quyết định làm kiện đại sự.

Chương 21: nhị một ngày

"Là quân bộ phái ngươi tới ?" Kỳ Cảnh một bên âm thầm xem xét trong cơ thể mình dị năng vận chuyển một vừa hỏi.

Bối tư cũng là một đầu tóc vàng, cười rộ lên khi mang theo lo lắng, hắn cười cười nói: "Nguyên lai Kỳ thiếu tướng đã biết ." Bối tư trực tiếp thừa nhận , đồng thời lần thứ hai nâng lên vũ khí trong tay, lại là một đạo công kích hướng Kỳ Cảnh đánh tới.

Kỳ Cảnh trong cơ thể dị năng trôi qua một phần, nhưng đối phó với bối tư lại giàu có dư dật. Kỳ Cảnh thời khắc chú ý bối tư động tác, thấy hắn công kích một cái lắc mình liền tránh được. Nhận thấy được trong cơ thể dị năng còn đang không ngừng biến mất, Kỳ Cảnh tính toán tốc chiến tốc thắng.

Kỳ Cảnh né tránh bối tư phát ra công kích, đồng thời vận khởi dị năng đến gần rồi bối tư. Tới gần bối tư một cái chớp mắt, Kỳ Cảnh nắm một phen năng lượng kiếm hướng hắn quất tới. Kiếm quang hiện lên, bối tư lại dễ dàng mà tị tới, Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt nhất ngưng, thân hình đột nhiên lui, Bass guitar trung đột nhiên đâm ra kiếm quang liền rơi vào khoảng không.

Thấy công kích ba lần bốn lượt thất bại, bối tư trên mặt cũng không có cười bộ dáng. Hai người kiếm trong tay va chạm khi phụt ra xuất hỏa hoa, bối tư bị chấn đắc thân thể sau tìm rất xa, Kỳ Cảnh cũng lui về phía sau vài bước. Cái trán tích lạc mồ hôi, theo Kỳ Cảnh hai má chảy xuống, ánh mắt của hắn nhìn chằm chằm đối diện bối tư, không rảnh bận tâm chính mình trên mặt mồ hôi.

Kỳ Cảnh được đến tư liệu nói bối tư là lực lượng dị năng, không nghĩ tới hắn còn ẩn tàng rồi tốc độ dị năng. Kỳ Cảnh cùng bối tư giao thủ vài lần hợp, hai người ai đều không có chiếm được tiện nghi. Nhưng là theo thời gian trôi qua, Kỳ Cảnh dần dần mà có chút chống đỡ không nổi , trong cơ thể hắn dị năng sở dư không có mấy .

Bối tư phát hiện Kỳ Cảnh công kích càng ngày càng vô lực, trong lòng vui vẻ đồng thời nghĩ tới giải quyết Kỳ Cảnh phương pháp, chỉ cần hắn như vậy tha đi xuống là có thể . Kỳ Cảnh phát hiện bối tư tính toán, hắn tưởng mau chóng giải quyết bối tư lại làm không được, bối tư tránh né tốc độ thật sự là quá nhanh .

Kỳ Cảnh hữu tay nắm chặt trong tay năng lượng kiếm, phúc bên phải trên tay tay trái vuốt ve ngón út thượng nhẫn. Kia nhẫn trình hình kim to bản đầu nhọn, nhưng càng thêm chật hẹp tế, nó vây quanh ngón út dạo qua một vòng sau chuyển hướng về phía đầu ngón tay.

Màu bạc nhẫn thượng vẽ tinh tế văn lộ, thoạt nhìn tinh xảo mỹ lệ, nhưng nó trong đó lại tồn tế như lông trâu tiểu châm. Trong giới chỉ tồn tế châm không nhiều lắm, Kỳ Cảnh thấy mình chậm chạp không thể đem bối tư bắt lấy mới nghĩ tới những cái đó tế châm.

Bối tư công kích lần thứ hai rơi xuống trước người khi, Kỳ Cảnh dùng trong tay năng lượng kiếm đón đỡ một chút, hai người lại giằng co một cái chớp mắt. Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt rơi xuống bối tư phía sau, huy kiếm hung hăng phách đi qua, kiếm va chạm hỏa hoa nháy mắt hoảng đến bối tư mắt.

Hai người đồng thời lui về phía sau, bối tư thân thể lại lung lay mấy hoảng ngã xuống. Kỳ Cảnh thừa dịp bối tư thân hình bất ổn hết sức lập tức đem hắn ấn ngã trên mặt đất, động tác rất nhanh đem bối tư buộc chặt lên.

Bối tư bị ấn trên mặt đất, trên mặt đều dính bùn đất, lại nở nụ cười: "Nha, không nghĩ tới vẫn là đầu sẽ cắn người tiểu lang đâu!" Kỳ Cảnh đem bối tư từ địa thượng kéo, đối đi đến bên cạnh hắn Feder gật gật đầu.

Feder thân thể còn có chút run lên, nắm vũ khí tay bởi vì quá dùng sức, móng tay đều phiếm màu xanh trắng, hắn thâm hút một hơi mới mở miệng nói: "Thiếu tướng, ngài không có việc gì đi?" Feder nhìn bối tư liếc mắt một cái nháy mắt lại thu hồi ánh mắt, nhìn thấy Kỳ Cảnh bị cắt qua tay áo thượng, trong lòng có chút lo lắng.

Kỳ Cảnh lắc đầu nói: "Không có việc gì, ngươi làm thực hảo. Đi, chúng ta trở về." Kỳ Cảnh trên người dị năng tiêu hao quá lợi hại, cũng liền không có biện pháp mang lên hai người rất nhanh chạy trở về.

Feder gật gật đầu đi theo Kỳ Cảnh phía sau. Bối tư không nói gì thêm, nhưng rơi xuống Feder trên người ánh mắt đã có chút lãnh. Kỳ Cảnh dị năng tiêu hao đại, nhưng hắn tinh tế luyện thể thuật đã đến bát cấp, mặc dù bị suy yếu không ít, mang theo bối tư cũng không tốn sức chút nào. Feder khôi phục coi như hảo, Kỳ Cảnh bận tâm lúc trước hắn chịu tổn thương, đi cũng không mau.

Kỳ Cảnh đi ở phía trước, dọc theo đường đi cũng không có thả lỏng cảnh giác, hắn hoài nghi quân bộ xếp vào không chỉ một cá nhân, nhưng hắn vẫn là bị đột nhiên xuất hiện nguyệt nha hình cong nhận thương tổn đến . Phản xạ hàn quang cong nhận tại phong hệ dị năng hiệp bọc hạ tốc độ biến đến cực mau, Kỳ Cảnh chú ý tới kia một tia hàn quang, thân thể phản ứng nhưng không có đuổi kịp.

Sắc bén cong nhận đâm vào Kỳ Cảnh vai phải, nháy mắt liền có huyết từ miệng vết thương bừng lên. Feder thấy Kỳ Cảnh bị thương cũng lập tức cảnh giác lên, Kỳ Cảnh đem bối tư ném cho Feder, tay phải vũ khí đổi đến tay trái trung.

"Bảo vệ tốt chính mình." Kỳ Cảnh đối Feder dặn dò. Trên vai cong nhận bị Kỳ Cảnh rút ra, vẩy ra khởi huyết dừng ở hắn trắng nõn trên khuôn mặt.

Thương tổn đến Kỳ Cảnh người đã xuất hiện , Kloa rủ trong tay còn nhéo mấy miếng cong nhận. Giống như vừa mới thương tổn đến Kỳ Cảnh người không là hắn dường như, thấy Kỳ Cảnh nhìn hắn Kloa còn hướng về phía Kỳ Cảnh cười cười."Kỳ thiếu tướng sao lại như vậy không cẩn thận? Bị thương nhưng sẽ không tốt, chúng ta còn cần ngài bảo hộ đâu!"

Bối tư thấy Kloa ra tay liền bị thương Kỳ Cảnh, còn tưởng rằng Kloa cùng hắn cũng là quân bộ phái tới người, mở miệng nhắc nhở nói: "Hắn đã trúng độc, thể năng cùng dị năng đều suy nhược , thừa dịp hiện tại nhanh chóng động thủ."

Kloa nhíu mày nói: "Ta ghét nhất có người khoa tay múa chân ." Feder nghe được Kloa ngữ khí bình thản nói, trong lòng lại cả kinh, theo bản năng mà liền muốn lui về phía sau.

"Cẩn thận!" Kỳ Cảnh nhắc nhở mới vừa nói ra, một cái cong nhận liền đã đến bối tư trước mặt. Bối tư trên mặt còn mang theo cười, nụ cười kia nháy mắt liền cương ở tại trên mặt, yết hầu bị đâm thủng hắn liên câu di ngôn đều lưu không hạ.

Kỳ Cảnh thấy bối tư đã tử triệt triệt để để, thừa dịp Kloa miệt cười thời cơ, hắn liền ra tay. Kỳ Cảnh không nghĩ tới Kloa cũng là người muốn giết hắn, nhưng hiện tại không dung hắn nghĩ nhiều, trước đem Kloa khống chế được mới là khẩn yếu nhất sự.

Kloa phản ứng cực mau, thân hình nhảy lại tránh được công kích, còn cười nói: "Kỳ thiếu tướng đây là làm sao vậy, không một lời hợp liền động thủ? Ta phải là ngài bảo hộ người mới đúng a!" Rõ ràng là Kloa ra tay trước bị thương Kỳ Cảnh, lúc này hắn lại đem chính mình bỏ vào người bị hại địa phương vị.

Kỳ Cảnh lười cùng hắn phí võ mồm, ra tay càng phát không lưu tình chút nào. Kloa bản thân động tác linh hoạt, lại bởi vì có phong hệ dị năng thêm vào, Kỳ Cảnh công kích liền không có dừng ở thực chỗ quá. Nhưng Kỳ Cảnh công kích liên tiếp không ngừng, làm Kloa có chút đáp ứng không xuể.

Kloa có chút không kiên nhẫn , thay đổi một phen càng cao cấp năng lượng kiếm sau hướng Kỳ Cảnh vọt tới. Kỳ Cảnh đã làm xong cận chiến chuẩn bị, tay phải ngón út nhẫn cũng hơi hơi kiều thêm vài phần.

Kloa so bối tư mạnh hơn nhiều, hơn nữa Kỳ Cảnh không lâu mới trải qua một hồi chiến đấu, một kích qua đi ngược lại là Kỳ Cảnh bị kia lực đạo chàng lui về phía sau rất xa.

Feder còn không có khôi phục lại, không dám tiến lên trợ giúp Kỳ Cảnh, nhưng hắn nhân cơ hội hướng Abbas phát rồi thư cầu cứu tức. Abbas phải là cách bọn họ gần nhất người, phỏng chừng dùng không được bao lâu liền sẽ tới. Feder lui về phía sau đến một cái tương đối địa phương an toàn sau hướng Kloa giơ lên vũ khí.

Trước dùng kia đem đã bị đổi thành mới nhất khoản, chỉ nắm trong tay thật giống như có thể cảm nhận được trong đó lực lượng, đây là vừa mới Kỳ Cảnh giao cho hắn . Feder trầm xuống tâm, lẳng lặng yên chờ đợi tốt nhất công kích thời gian.

Kloa tới hơi muộn chút, không biết bối tư là như thế nào tài , bởi vậy đối Feder cũng không thèm để ý. Chỉ cần hắn đem Kỳ Cảnh giải quyết , Feder hắn dễ dàng có thể thu thập rụng.

Kỳ Cảnh ứng đối Kloa công kích khi càng ngày càng cố hết sức, tại lại một lần hiện lên Kloa công kích khi, trong giới chỉ tế châm bay vụt đi ra ngoài. Kloa vốn là tránh cũng không thể tránh , nhưng hắn phản ứng đầy đủ mau, bối tư thi thể bị hắn khơi mào thành hắn tấm mộc.

Cái này cũng chưa tính xong, theo Kloa quay người lại, Feder đánh lén cũng bị chắn xuống dưới. Trăng rằm nhận tốc độ cực mau mà vứt hướng về phía Feder, Feder lánh một chút, vẫn là bị thương tổn đến cánh tay.

Kỳ Cảnh không nghĩ tới Kloa sẽ dùng bối tư thi thể đem công kích toàn bộ chắn xuống, nhằm phía Kloa động tác thuận thế đổi đổi, một cước hung hăng mà đá hướng về phía Kloa tay. Kloa trong lòng vừa mới tiếc nuối một chút không có một chút giải quyết Feder, đã bị Kỳ Cảnh đá đến đầu.

Kloa khuôn mặt tuấn tú nháy mắt thũng lên, khóe miệng nhiều ti vết máu. Hắn ném xuống trong tay bối tư, động tác ngoan lệ nhằm phía Kỳ Cảnh. Kloa cho tới bây giờ không gặp gỡ quá có thể đem hắn đánh chật vật như vậy người, nghĩ đến Kỳ Cảnh bây giờ còn không là toàn thịnh thời kì, trong lòng hắn càng thêm bị đè nén .

Càng nghĩ càng phiền táo Kloa xuống tay khi tràn đầy lệ khí, hắn quyết định không trực tiếp giết Kỳ Cảnh, hắn muốn đem hắn mang về hảo hảo tra tấn. Nếu nói là lúc trước Kloa còn ôm trêu đùa Kỳ Cảnh tâm tư, hiện tại hắn thì đã quyết định chủ ý hảo hảo thu thập Kỳ Cảnh.

Kỳ Cảnh đã có chút thể lực không chống , nhưng hắn biết chính mình không thể có một chút lơi lỏng, không phải chờ đợi hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không là cái gì hảo kết quả.

Lúc này Feder phát ra công kích lại từ Kloa phía sau hướng đi qua, mắt thấy Kloa né tránh sau liền muốn đi công kích Feder, Kỳ Cảnh lập tức xông lên đi cùng Kloa triền đấu lên. Không thành tưởng Kloa tiếp nhận Kỳ Cảnh công kích sau phản ứng nhanh chóng đá ra một cước, một cước kia chính đá vào Kỳ Cảnh ngực, may là thân thể của hắn tố chất cường hãn vẫn là nhịn không được phun ra một búng máu.

Kỳ Cảnh bưng ngực lại nôn ra một búng máu, ngẩng đầu nhìn đi tới hắn trước người Kloa. Kỳ Cảnh khóe môi nhếch lên huyết, kia huyết lại uốn lượn đến trước ngực của hắn, trắng nõn làn da thượng rơi xuống đỏ tươi huyết cấp người một loại mãnh liệt đánh sâu vào.

Tổn hại quần áo lộ ra hắn bắt tại trên cổ giọt nước mưa hình mặt dây chuyền, màu thủy lam mặt dây chuyền phiếm oánh nhuận quang, giống Kỳ Cảnh cặp kia xanh biển con ngươi nhất dạng hoặc nhân tâm thần. Kỳ Cảnh khuôn mặt sinh hảo, mặc dù đầy người chật vật cũng che dấu hắn không được phong thái. Bình thường chỉ cảm thấy hắn đẹp mắt thực, lúc này cũng là diễm sắc bức người .

Kloa đáy lòng ngoan lệ bị một phen đánh nhau kích lên, thấy tình cảnh này cũng nhịn không được lung lay tâm thần, nhưng trong tay hắn nắm một phen chủy thủ vẫn là đâm đi xuống. Đâm xuống một đao kia không là hướng về phía Kỳ Cảnh bộ vị yếu hại đi , nhưng muốn là thật làm hắn đắc thủ , Kỳ Cảnh tay cũng liền phế đi.

Mắt thấy Kỳ Cảnh đã không có phản kích lực, nhưng hắn vẫn là đưa tay ngăn cản một chút. Chính là kia phản kháng thật sự vô lực, cánh tay vừa mới giơ lên liền nghênh đến hạ xuống chủy thủ. Nhưng bởi vì Kỳ Cảnh tránh né, kia chủy thủ thẳng tắp đâm vào cổ tay hắn thượng vòng tay.

Không có bất luận cái gì thanh âm phát ra, vốn nên có tiếng đánh đều giống như trừ khử ở vô hình. Kloa sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, vừa mới lệ cũng hết giận chút, hắn thu hồi chủy thủ, sửa dùng tay đi xả Kỳ Cảnh.

Kỳ Cảnh cứng lại rồi vẫn không nhúc nhích, trên cổ tay truyền đến xúc giác nhưng dần dần biến đến rõ ràng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Mạc Vong: "Nói tốt làm ta lên sân khấu a?"

.

Tra tác giả: "Không là ra sao?"

.

Mạc Vong: "Ngươi muốn cùng ta nói chuyện thú sinh sao?"

.

Tra tác giả: "A a, đều là bản tra sai, không nên vừa lúc đem ngươi tạp tại kia."

.

Mạc Vong: "Chương kế tiếp: Nhất định muốn đem ta toàn phóng xuất!"

.

Tra tác giả: "emmm..."

.

Mới vừa mã xong, mã tra tác giả đều kích động , cảm giác giống như muốn viết cái gì khó lường đồ vật, không không không, không thể nghĩ nhiều.

Chương 22: nhị hai ngày

Nguyên bản mặc sắc vòng tay thượng mơ hồ có thể nhìn đến một ít hoa văn, hiện tại kia hoa văn bỗng nhiên biến đến rõ ràng đứng lên. Nhiễm thượng kim sắc hoa văn từ vòng tay thượng thoát mới hạ xuống, nhanh chóng quay chung quanh miêu tả sắc vòng tay bay múa một vòng.

Mặc sắc vòng tay trong chớp mắt liền biến thành lục sắc, lại tại trong nháy mắt liền giãn ra thành dài nhỏ cành. Biến hóa này tới quá đột nhiên, thế cho nên Kỳ Cảnh đều quên chính mình vị trí hoàn cảnh, ánh mắt thẳng tắp mà nhìn sao chịu được xưng huyền huyễn một màn.

Kloa tay vừa muốn chạm được Kỳ Cảnh áo đã bị đột nhiên xuất hiện cành trừu mở, cành thượng non nớt phiến lá còn lay động một chút. Sắc mặt hắn không ngờ mà nhìn kia phiếm doanh doanh lục sắc dài nhỏ cành, bích dập dờn bồng bềnh dạng trong con ngươi cũng có lửa giận.

Kloa cho rằng Kỳ Cảnh còn không có buông tha phản kháng, "A, Kỳ thiếu tướng, này vậy là cái gì thủ đoạn?" Nói lời này khi trong tay hắn xuất hiện một phen khảm hồng bảo thạch chủy thủ, chủy thủ không lưu tình chút nào mà tước hướng về phía kia nhỏ bé yếu ớt cành.

"Không cần!" Kỳ Cảnh không tự giác kêu lên tiếng. Thấy Kloa chủy thủ lập tức liền muốn hạ xuống, Kỳ Cảnh xoay người liền muốn né tránh lại bị ngăn chặn ngực.

Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh tiếng la, Kloa động tác ngược lại càng kiên định , hung hăng mà bổ về phía Kỳ Cảnh trên cổ tay quấn quanh cành. Chính là không chờ Kloa chủy thủ hạ xuống, kia cành đột nhiên lại có biến hóa.

Dài nhỏ cành đột nhiên nhanh chóng duỗi trường, cành thượng cũng dần dần mạo ra phiến lá, nguyên bản nhỏ bé yếu ớt vô lực cành nháy mắt biến thành lấy cổ tay thô dây leo. Kia dây leo quay chung quanh Kỳ Cảnh quấn quanh vài vòng, gắt gao mà đem Kỳ Cảnh hộ lên.

Kloa bị đột nhiên phát sinh biến hóa cành ném đi trên mặt đất, trong tay chủy thủ cũng bị một căn tinh tế tiểu phân chi đoạt đi. Lúc trước hắn bị Kỳ Cảnh một cước đá đến má trái còn tại thũng , không biết cái gì thời điểm Kloa má phải thượng lại nhiều một đầu dài ngân.

Quấn quanh Kỳ Cảnh dây leo quơ quơ phiến lá, cùng Kloa giằng co lên, kia lắc lư cành nhìn tại Kloa trong mắt hoàn toàn chính là một loại khiêu khích tư thái.

Kỳ Cảnh cả người còn có chút mộng, thẳng đến trong miệng huyết sặc đến hắn ho khan vài tiếng, hắn mới thanh tỉnh lại. Kia cùng Mạc Vong trên người không có sai biệt dài nhỏ cành nhẹ nhàng mà từ trên mặt hắn phất quá, mang đi trên mặt hắn vết máu.

Tráng kiện dây leo thượng phân ra thật nhỏ cành rơi xuống Kỳ Cảnh trên đầu, thật cẩn thận mà chải vuốt Kỳ Cảnh hỗn độn tóc vàng. Kỳ Cảnh thắt lưng bị kia dây leo nâng, đứng ở tại chỗ đảo cũng không thấy đến mệt. Chính là kia cành động tác quá mức ái muội, làm Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được đỏ mặt.

Kỳ Cảnh lỏa lồ bên ngoài da thịt bị kia cành tận lực dấu lên, nhưng hắn cũng bị bọc thành cái bánh chưng. Kloa cũng bị kia cành một loạt động tác cấp kinh đến , kia cành là thành tinh đi?

Song phương nguyên bản giương cung bạt kiếm hiện tại lại quỷ dị mà bình tĩnh trở lại, Kloa không dám tùy tiện động thủ, kia cành cũng không có động tác. Nhưng Kỳ Cảnh lại không được tự nhiên cực kỳ, kia kiều nhuyễn cành xoa gò má của hắn, non nớt tiểu diệp còn tại trên mặt hắn cọ đến cọ đi không chịu dừng lại.

"Không nên cử động." Kỳ Cảnh cương nửa ngày sau thật sự là nhịn không được , nhẹ giọng mở miệng nói.

Kia cành hình như là không nghe hiểu Kỳ Cảnh nói, động tác dừng một chút sau lại thân mật đến gần rồi hắn.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Kỳ Cảnh trầm mặc , hắn nhìn kia thành tinh dây leo như thế nào cũng giống như nhà hắn tức phụ, nhưng là nhà hắn tức phụ rõ ràng bị bỏ vào mặt dây chuyền không gian a!

Kỳ Cảnh đưa tay đi sờ bắt tại trên cổ giọt nước mưa hình mặt dây chuyền, lại bị kia cành ngăn đón xuống dưới. Kia cành giống như đã nhận ra ý đồ của hắn, nhỏ bé yếu ớt cành cuốn lấy cổ tay của hắn sử dụng sau này thượng lực, Kỳ Cảnh bất đắc dĩ lại buông xuống tay, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh đi lấy không gian cái nút trung trị liệu dịch khi nhưng không có đã bị chút nào ngăn trở.

Kloa nhìn đến kia cành hành động, tới gần Kỳ Cảnh động tác chậm lại, hắn đem trong tay năng lượng kiếm thu lên thay ngay từ đầu khi sử dụng trăng rằm nhận.

Kỳ Cảnh luôn luôn tại chú ý Kloa hành động, thấy hắn lại muốn công kích trong lòng chính là căng thẳng. Nhưng không đợi hắn kịp phản ứng, kia cong nhận liền nhanh chóng bay tới, mục tiêu đúng là quấn Kỳ Cảnh dây leo.

Kia thủ đoạn thô dây leo đối Kloa công kích làm như không thấy, bay tới cong nhận sắp rơi xuống dây leo thượng khi, dây leo thượng sinh ra tiểu chi dễ dàng mà đem kia cong nhận ngăn đón xuống dưới. Phiếm hàn quang cong nhận bị kia cành cuốn lấy, kia nhìn qua liền yếu ớt vô cùng mà cành lại lông tóc vô tổn.

Lệnh Kloa cùng Kỳ Cảnh kinh ngạc chính là kia tiểu chi quấn cong nhận thưởng thức sau khi, mãnh liệt đem kia cong nhận lại trịch đi ra ngoài. Kloa trốn tránh không kịp bị chính mình cong nhận xuyên thấu đùi, để cho Kloa kinh ngạc chính là kia cành ném cong nhận khi thủ pháp cùng hắn giống nhau như đúc.

Kloa chịu đựng đau đem kia cong nhận từ chân của mình thượng rút ra, kinh nghi bất định mà nhìn kia dây leo, trong mắt cũng có một tia sợ hãi. Hắn đem chân của mình thượng miệng vết thương tùy ý mà một bao trát liền chuẩn bị chạy trốn, hắn tại đây hao phí thời gian lâu lắm , lại không đi chỉ sợ cứu viện người liền tới .

Kỳ Cảnh thấy Kloa muốn chạy trốn đi vội vàng hô: "Feder, ngăn lại hắn!" Kêu xong sau đó hắn lại tiếp tục tránh thoát trên người dây leo, ý đồ làm kia dây leo buông hắn ra. Trước hắn cũng cấp Abbas phát rồi tin tức, phỏng chừng bọn họ nhanh đến .

Hiện tại Kloa cũng bị thương, Kỳ Cảnh muốn tưởng đem hắn bám trụ liền dễ dàng nhiều. Lần này cần là làm Kloa chạy, phỏng chừng về sau cũng sẽ không tái kiến người này .

Kỳ Cảnh tránh thoát dây leo không có kết quả, ngẩng đầu nhìn Feder đã thấy Feder đã ngất đi. Kloa cũng nhìn thấy mất máu quá nhiều mà hôn mê Feder, hắn quay đầu đối với Kỳ Cảnh lộ ra một cái khiêu khích cười, tha thương chân liền phải rời khỏi.

Mắt thấy Kloa thân ảnh liền muốn tại trước mắt mình biến mất, Kỳ Cảnh cũng gấp đứng lên. Hắn vỗ vỗ triền tại trên người hắn dây leo, ý đồ làm hắn lý giải chính mình ý tứ. Kia dây leo giật giật, giống như có chút lý giải Kỳ Cảnh ý tứ.

Kỳ Cảnh cho là mình cũng bị buông ra, kia dây leo rồi lại không có động tác."Buông, ta muốn đi ngăn lại hắn. Nhanh lên!" Kỳ Cảnh nói có chút nóng nảy, lại vãn khiến cho Kloa chạy mất.

Dây leo thượng tiểu chi ngăn cản Kỳ Cảnh vỗ nhẹ nó tay, nhẹ nhàng mà triền trụ cổ tay của hắn. Không chờ Kỳ Cảnh lĩnh hội tới nó ý tứ, kia dây leo liền đột nhiên vươn một căn cành, thẳng truy đã đi xa Kloa.

Thủ đoạn phẩm chất dây leo nhanh chóng lan tràn mở ra, kia mạt lục sắc vẫn luôn kéo dài đến nơi xa cây cối sau. Chính là vài giây đồng hồ công phu Kỳ Cảnh cũng cảm giác được kia dây leo bắt đầu trở về lui, mà hãy quay trở lại tốc độ chậm không ít.

Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt dừng ở xa xa chỉ thấy đã trốn xa Kloa lại bị kéo trở về, Kloa trong tay năng lượng kiếm hung hăng mà chém vào dây leo thượng, không chút nào ngăn cản không bị kéo dài tới Kỳ Cảnh trước mặt vận mệnh. Không chờ Kloa bị kéo dài tới Kỳ Cảnh trước người, trong tay hắn nắm năng lượng kiếm đã bị kia dây leo thượng tiểu chi giao nộp đi.

Kloa là bị kéo trở về , hơn nữa kia dây leo triền vẫn là hắn cái kia bị thương chân, đau hắn nhất trương khuôn mặt tuấn tú đều vặn vẹo .

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn thảm hề hề mà Kloa trầm mặc , quần áo tả tơi thiếu niên một bộ chịu đủ giày xéo bộ dáng, thân ở trên đều lây dính bùn đất cùng thảo tiết.

Kloa giãy dụa suy nghĩ muốn đứng lên, lại bị mang theo cổ chân đảo điếu ở tại trên cây. Kloa mặt không đổi sắc nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, đồng dạng là bị dây leo triền trụ, này khác biệt thật sự là quá lớn.

Trên không đột nhiên truyền đến tiếng rít, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Kloa không hẹn mà cùng mà ngẩng đầu lên. Mấy giá cơ giáp biến hình thành loại nhỏ huyền phù cơ từ bọn họ đỉnh đầu xẹt qua, xoay vài vòng sau đó tìm cái đất trống mới hạ xuống.

Kỳ Cảnh lập tức thu hồi ánh mắt, giãy dụa muốn từ dây leo trung đi ra. Có lẽ là Kỳ Cảnh giãy dụa lực độ quá lớn, kia dây leo rốt cục lưu luyến mà bắt đầu co rút lại, dần dần mà buông lỏng ra Kỳ Cảnh thân thể. Kỳ Cảnh thấy vậy rốt cục tùng một hơi, vội vàng chỉnh lý hạ chính mình y phục trên người.

Kloa còn bị kia dây leo đảo điếu tại trên cây, Kỳ Cảnh nhìn hắn một cái bước đi hướng về phía Feder. Thu nhỏ lại sau dây leo lần nữa quấn quanh ở tại Kỳ Cảnh thủ đoạn, lại hóa thành Kỳ Cảnh trước hết nhìn đến cái kia mặc sắc vòng tay, chính là kia vòng tay thượng hoa văn càng thêm ảm đạm rồi.

Vòng tay một chỗ còn để lại một căn nhỏ bé yếu ớt tiểu chi, kia tiểu chi đồng dạng quay chung quanh Kỳ Cảnh thủ đoạn tha vài vòng nhưng không có hóa thành mặc sắc vòng tay một phần.

Thoạt nhìn liền thủy nộn mảnh mai phiến lá bắt tại lục doanh doanh cành thượng, có vẻ thập phần có sinh cơ, nhất là kia tiểu diệp tầng ngoài bao trùm một tầng trong suốt giao chất, làm kia phiến lá giống như tại sáng lên dường như.

Kỳ Cảnh đi đến Feder bên người, nắm khai cái miệng của hắn sau cho hắn quán quan tâm trị liệu dịch, lại đem trên bả vai hắn thương đơn giản băng bó một chút. Chờ Kỳ Cảnh nâng dậy Feder đi đến Kloa tại dưới tàng cây khi, Abbas đã dẫn người đuổi đi qua.

"Kỳ thiếu tướng! Xin lỗi chúng ta đi chậm, làm ngài bị thương." Abbas nhìn thấy Kỳ Cảnh trên người vết máu cùng Feder chật vật vội vàng nói, "Ngài bị thương nghiêm trọng sao?" Abbas làm hắn mang đến người đem Feder tiếp tới, quan tâm mà hỏi ý kiến Kỳ Cảnh tình huống.

Kỳ Cảnh bưng ngực ho khan vài tiếng, bình phục hạ khí tức sau mới trả lời: "Không có việc gì, các ngươi như thế nào sẽ đến trễ như thế." Theo lý thuyết Abbas hẳn là tới càng nhanh, nhưng qua lâu như vậy bọn họ mới đến, thật sự là có chút không bình thường.

Bị Kỳ Cảnh hỏi cập nguyên nhân, Abbas xấu hổ mà cúi đầu, "Chúng ta tín hiệu tiếp thu khí bị động tay chân, tu hảo sau mới nhận được tin tức, cho nên thời gian liền chậm." Abbas phụ trách theo dõi bọn họ sở hữu người tình huống, nếu phát hiện bọn họ giải quyết không được nguy cơ liền lập tức ra tay viện trợ.

Kloa từ lúc thật lâu trước kia liền đối Abbas nơi đó tin tức thu thập khí động tay chân, chờ hắn một mình rời đi doanh địa khi hắn liền gây ra kia tín hiệu khí trung virus, Abbas bên kia cũng liền tạm thời tiếp thu không đến tin tức .

Feder trên người đeo thực chiến huấn luyện ký lục nghi cũng bị động tay chân, cho nên hắn cầu cứu mới không có bị Kỳ Cảnh đúng lúc thu được, nhưng này liền không là Kloa làm . Bối tư tại đã chọn Feder làm mồi dụ sau liền nhân cơ hội tại hắn ký lục nghi thượng động tay chân, Feder đại liệt liệt mà cũng không có phát hiện bối tư động tác nhỏ.

Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu, ánh mắt lại dừng ở Kloa trên người, Abbas thấy thế vội vàng nói: "Kỳ thiếu tướng, ngài là tới cứu gặp nạn học sinh sao?" Abbas cho rằng Kỳ Cảnh đã đem nguy cơ giải quyết , mà còn cứu Feder cùng Kloa, Abbas nói đến đây nói thời điểm đã có người ý đồ đem Kloa buông xuống đến.

Nhưng này dây leo thật sự trói quá rắn chắc , có người liền lấy ra năng lượng kiếm ý đồ đem kia dây leo chém đứt, nhưng này người còn chưa động thủ đã bị Kỳ Cảnh quát bảo ngưng lại . Kỳ Cảnh đi đến Kloa bên cạnh, ngẩng đầu nhìn bị đảo treo Kloa, chợt lộ ra một cái cười, nhưng này cười lại cùng Kloa không hề quan hệ.

Kloa còn chưa thấy qua có người cười như vậy đẹp mắt, hắn nhìn Kỳ Cảnh cười liền sửng sốt, bích sắc trong con ngươi hiện lên một tia trầm mê. Nhưng không đợi hắn nhiều nhìn vài lần đã bị vứt đến địa thượng, kia điếu trụ hắn dây leo buông xuống hắn thời điểm còn hung hăng mà quăng hắn một chút.

Người chung quanh nghe được Kloa tiếng rên rỉ, cũng đi theo thịt đau một chút, cái này suất thật đúng là ngoan a!

Kloa chống thân thể nửa ngồi dậy, âm u ánh mắt dừng ở hại hắn rơi xuống như thế hoàn cảnh đầu sỏ gây tội trên người.

Mà kia đem Kloa gây sức ép đến như thế nông nỗi dây leo đã từ trên người hắn triệt đi xuống, không chỉ như thế nó còn dùng sức quăng vài cái, giống như dính cái gì không thích đồ vật.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: (một)

Kloa: "Đều tránh ra, ta muốn giết cái này thành tinh dây leo."

.

Dây leo: "Còn muốn làm ta tha ngươi đâu vòng sao?"

.

Kloa: "Đầu năm nay người sống đến quá gian nan , liên cái dây leo đều có thể khi dễ người."

(nhị)

Kỳ Cảnh: "Xong rồi, đánh không lại ."

.

Dây leo: "Trừu ai, nói."

.

Mạc Vong: "Tức phụ, ngươi trước sai sử nó, chờ ta bận bịu xong về sau đều tự mình thủ ngươi."

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Nó giống như tại chiếm ta tiện nghi!"

.

Mạc Vong: "Đây tuyệt đối không là ta nồi, nó tưởng theo ta một chút quan hệ đều không có."

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Thật sự là giấu đầu lòi đuôi.

.

Mạc Vong: "Không không không, tức phụ, ngươi phải tin tưởng ta, ta chưa từng có quang minh chính đại chiếm quá ngươi tiện nghi."

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Mạc Tiểu Vong, ngươi là Diệp Tiêm Tiêm lại dương sao? Có cần hay không ta cho ngươi kháp một kháp?"

(tam)

Kỳ Cảnh: "Feder, ngăn lại hắn, đừng làm cho hắn chạy thoát!"

.

Feder: "..." Bản nhân hôn mê trung, thỉnh chớ quấy rầy.

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Một cái có thể sử dụng không có."

.

Dây leo: "Có, nơi này có!"

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Không tính người tránh ra."

.

Dây leo: "Kéo trở về , muốn treo lên đánh sao?"

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Ngươi ngược lại là trước đem ta buông ra, làm ta đi treo lên đánh hắn a!"

Hôm nay thật sự là thô trường, chính văn cùng làm nói đều là.

Ai nha, không được, ta muốn bành trướng , trước khen khen chính mình.

Chương 23: hai ba ngày

Kia dây leo tựa hồ là đã nhận ra Kloa ánh mắt, đem hắn hung hăng vứt hạ sau lại tiến đến hắn trước người. Kloa ánh mắt cảnh giác mà nhìn nó, thấy nó lắc lư cành lá lập tức xoay người lăn đến một bên.

Nhưng vẫn là chậm một bước, nháy mắt Kloa trên mặt lại nhiều một cái hồng ngân, hơn nữa vừa mới cùng trước cái kia tả hữu đối xứng.

Kloa đưa tay lau một chút khóe miệng, thấy mình ngón tay thượng quả nhiên nhiễm vết máu. Nếu là hắn bị người đả bại còn chưa tính, nhưng hắn chiết ở tại này gặp quỷ dây leo trong tay, trong lòng thật sự là nghẹn khuất hoảng.

Vừa mới động tác lại xả đến hắn đùi miệng vết thương, Kloa cắn răng áp chế kia đau đớn. Hắn thấy Kỳ Cảnh duỗi cầm chặt tay kia dây leo, sau đó kia dây leo liền nhanh chóng thu nhỏ lại biến thành nhỏ bé yếu ớt nhỏ xinh cành, cuối cùng kia tiểu cành lại thuận theo mà quấn lên Kỳ Cảnh thủ đoạn.

Abbas bọn họ đều chú ý tới kia cổ quái dây leo, nhưng bọn hắn không thiệt nhiều hỏi, bất quá kia một Song Song ánh mắt lại còn thường thường rơi xuống dây leo thượng.

Kỳ Cảnh thấy kia dây leo thập phần nhu thuận trong lòng cũng tùng một hơi, thấy kia tiểu chi run rẩy sau đó dung vào mặc sắc vòng tay trung, hắn lúc này mới giương mắt nhìn về phía Kloa. Kloa lúc này hình tượng đã thực thê thảm , Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu đối Abbas nói: "Đem hắn trói rắn chắc mang về, ngàn vạn đừng cho hắn có cái gì động tác nhỏ."

Kloa mặt xưng phù lợi hại, động một chút miệng đều xả được yêu thích đau, hắn rõ ràng liên nói đều không nói nữa, liền như vậy trầm mặc bị trói lên. Bất quá hắn bị mang đi thời điểm, ánh mắt tại Kỳ Cảnh trong tay lấy kia đem chủy thủ thượng dừng lại một cái chớp mắt.

Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu nhìn trong tay chủy thủ, sắc bén lưỡi dao là từ hi hữu vũ trụ kim loại tạo ra, mặt trên khảm hồng bảo thạch trong suốt trong sáng, giá trị xa xỉ. Hắn nhớ rõ Kloa trong tư liệu nói hắn sinh ra với phổ thông gia đình, hiện tại xem ra tài liệu kia có vài phần thiệt giả cũng rất đáng giá hoài nghi .

"Abbas, chúng ta trở về." Kỳ Cảnh đem kia chủy thủ thu lên đối Abbas đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh cùng Abbas chạy trở về khi, Kỳ Diễn cùng Narren đã tại kia đợi thật lâu, dư lại mười tám người đều bị lệnh cưỡng chế ở lại tại chỗ. Kỳ Cảnh mới từ huyền phù cơ đi ra Narren cùng Kỳ Diễn liền hướng hắn đi tới, Narren trên mặt là rõ ràng mà lo lắng, Kỳ Diễn thần sắc cũng không tính là hảo.

Narren rất nhanh đến gần Kỳ Cảnh dẫn mở miệng trước: "Kỳ thiếu tướng, ngài không có việc gì đi? Thu được ngài cho ta biết cùng Kỳ Diễn liền lập tức đuổi đi qua, mặt khác những cái đó tốt nghiệp cũng mang đi qua."

Kỳ Cảnh đầu tiên là đối với Kỳ Diễn gật gật đầu mới mở miệng trả lời Narren vấn đề: "Không có việc gì, chúng ta về trước nơi dùng chân, chờ trở về về sau lại nói." Kỳ Cảnh dị năng bị suy yếu, thân thể lực lượng cũng trôi qua không ít, đã không thích hợp tiếp tục mang đội tiến hành thực chiến huấn luyện.

Đối Kỳ Cảnh đến nói, hiện tại khẩn yếu nhất sự phải là trở về trị liệu thân thể. Phổ thông trị liệu dịch căn bản giảm bớt hắn không được lực lượng trôi qua, hiện tại trong cơ thể hắn dị năng còn sót lại một phần ba, thân thể lực lượng cũng không đến ban đầu một nửa. Mặc dù loại này không ngừng suy yếu xu thế đã đình chỉ, Kỳ Cảnh cũng không chút nào dám nhẹ tâm.

Đoàn người trở về khi thừa tọa chính là nhỏ tái người huyền phù cơ, tái người không nhiều lắm nhưng trọng tại tốc độ nhanh, vô dụng bao lâu liền về tới nơi dùng chân. Lần này thực chiến huấn luyện kết thúc có chút đầu voi đuôi chuột, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh quả thật không dám tiếp tục mang đội . Quân bộ những người đó nếu thật sự động thủ, kia cũng rất khả năng còn có chuẩn bị ở sau, hắn lại lưu lại liền sẽ liên lụy những cái đó vô tội học sinh.

Kỳ Cảnh trở lại nơi dùng chân đi trước thầy thuốc kia nhìn thương, trên người hắn thương đều là vấn đề nhỏ, nhưng trúng độc lại không hảo giải. Nơi dùng chân trong cái kia kinh nghiệm phong phú lão thầy thuốc ngược lại là nhìn thấu Kỳ Cảnh trúng độc, nhưng hắn vẫn giải không . Libby tinh thượng cũng không tồn tại chế tác cái loại này giải độc dịch dược liệu, lão thầy thuốc tưởng hỗ trợ cũng giúp không được.

Kia độc sẽ lặng yên không một tiếng động mà suy yếu người dị năng cùng thể năng, vạn hạnh chính là Kỳ Cảnh trúng độc không sâu, không phải hắn dị năng cùng thể năng đã sớm không dư thừa mảy may . Nếu không Feder khứu giác bén nhạy phát hiện manh mối, phỏng chừng Kỳ Cảnh sẽ yếu đến liên bối tư đều đánh không lại, kia quân bộ người khả năng thật sự sẽ đắc thủ.

Kloa bị giam giữ lên, Feder cũng bị đưa đi cứu trị. Kỳ Cảnh chính là đơn giản xử lý miệng vết thương sau liền lập tức triệu tập Narren đám người, hắn cần phải nhanh một chút đem hết thảy an bài hảo.

Lần này Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh tọa chính là Kỳ Diễn, hai người nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái sau Kỳ Cảnh mở miệng nói: "Lần này thực chiến huấn luyện gặp được một ít đột phát trạng huống, ta bản nhân cũng bị thương cần phải đi về tu dưỡng, liền không thể tiếp tục mang đội ."

Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ nghĩ lại nói: "Lần này thực chiến huấn luyện trước tạm dừng, ta hướng về phía trước cấp đệ cái thân thỉnh, thỉnh bọn họ lần nữa phái người tới tiếp nhận lần này thực chiến huấn luyện." Thực chiến huấn luyện tạm dừng có thể, nhưng muốn là trực tiếp kết thúc liền sẽ ảnh hưởng đến lần này tốt nghiệp, Kỳ Cảnh lần thứ hai suy xét sau đó, quyết định hướng về phía trước cấp trình thân thỉnh.

"Kỳ thiếu tướng ngài yên tâm, này đàn tốt nghiệp ta nhất định sẽ chiếu cố hảo, ngài yên tâm rời đi liền hảo." Abbas tuy rằng không biết cụ thể chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng hắn biết Kỳ Cảnh làm như vậy khẳng định tự có đạo lý, hắn chỉ cần chấp hành thì tốt rồi.

Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu ánh mắt dừng lại ở Narren trên người, Narren cũng lập tức mở miệng cam đoan nói: "Kỳ thiếu tướng xin yên tâm, ta nhất định sẽ hảo hảo hiệp trợ Abbas bọn họ."

"Ca, ngươi cũng phải đi về, chúng ta đều không thích hợp lại đãi ở trong này ." Kỳ Cảnh thấy Narren vội vã tỏ thái độ cũng không nói gì thêm mà là quay đầu đối Kỳ Diễn đạo.

Kỳ Diễn giương mắt nhìn Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái, "Ta muốn bồi Narren lưu lại." Kỳ Diễn biết chính mình ở lại này khả năng cũng sẽ có nguy hiểm, nhưng đem Narren ở lại này hắn lo lắng.

Nghe thấy Kỳ Diễn nói sau, Kỳ Cảnh mày nhịn không được nhíu lại, không đợi hắn nói chuyện Narren liền mở miệng cự tuyệt nói: "Kỳ Diễn ngươi không cần lo lắng, ta lưu lại liền hảo. Người không cũng đã tróc đến đi? Lại nói vốn là cũng theo ta không quan hệ, ta không có bất cứ chuyện gì." Narren nhiều ít có thể đoán được một việc, cũng biết lần này ngoài ý muốn cùng hắn không quan hệ.

Kỳ Diễn khẩn mím môi, trên mặt âm trầm càng sâu, "Không cần ngươi lo lắng, quản hảo ngươi chính mình là được." Quân bộ những người đó nhằm vào chính là Kỳ Cảnh cái này Kỳ gia độc đinh miêu, hắn bên ngoài thân phận chính là cái dưỡng tử, quân bộ người còn không đáng phí khí lực đối phó hắn.

"Ca! Chúng ta đều là Kỳ gia người!" Kỳ Cảnh tuy rằng đối Kỳ Diễn trả lời có dự đoán trước, nhưng hắn vẫn là không nguyện ý nhìn Kỳ Diễn lưu lại, hắn sợ quân bộ những người đó sẽ đối Kỳ Diễn ra tay. Lần này có một cái bối tư, lần sau liền có cái lộ tư, không có ngàn ngày đề phòng cướp đạo lý, biết rõ gặp nguy hiểm, bọn họ liền không nên lại nhiều dừng lại.

Thấy Kỳ Diễn bất vi sở động, Kỳ Cảnh hoãn hoãn ngữ khí đạo: "Chúng ta lực lượng không nên háo ở trong này, vô số liên bang nhân dân còn cần chúng ta bảo hộ." Kỳ Cảnh luôn luôn phiền chán các loại nội đấu, nếu có thể nói hắn càng thích cùng tinh tế thú giao tiếp.

"Có ngươi thì tốt rồi." Lời này nghe đứng lên liền có chút ghen tị ý tứ hàm xúc . Bất quá Kỳ Diễn trong lòng vẫn luôn không cân bằng, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng cũng là biết đến.

"Như vậy đi! Chờ mặt trên phái tới người sau ngươi liền cùng Narren rời đi, các ngươi cũng không muốn để lại, ta lại lần nữa trình một phần thân thỉnh, thỉnh bọn họ nhiều phái một người đến." Kỳ Cảnh thấy Kỳ Diễn vẫn như cũ cố chấp nói không thông đành phải tưởng mặt khác biện pháp. Narren là tinh thần lực dị năng giả, vốn là cái dẫn dắt thực chiến huấn luyện người tốt tuyển, rời đi nói đúng là có chút đáng tiếc.

Thương lượng hảo sau đó, Kỳ Cảnh đứng lên nói: "Cứ như vậy đi, ta tức khắc liền mang Kloa hồi trung ương tinh." Kloa thân phận tồn tại điểm đáng ngờ, Kỳ Cảnh tính toán hảo hảo mà thẩm một chút, nói không chừng có thể được đến đầu mối gì.

Cùng mấy người cáo biệt sau Kỳ Cảnh liền dẫn theo mấy người bắt đầu hướng trung ương tinh đuổi, Kloa cũng bị hắn mang lên tinh hạm. Loại nhỏ tinh hạm tại vũ trụ trung hành sử , xuyên qua thành từng mảnh tinh vực, dần dần mà ly khai Libby tinh.

Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy thân thể có chút mỏi mệt, nghỉ ngơi sau khi mới đi nhìn Kloa. Lúc này tinh hạm vừa lúc chạy quá một mảnh trật tự hỗn loạn tinh vực, Kloa tính toán tinh hạm chạy thời gian đại thể cũng biết bọn họ đã đến đâu.

Nhìn thấy Kỳ Cảnh khi Kloa trên mặt không có chút nào bối rối, thậm chí là bình tĩnh có chút dị thường.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: làm sự không thành công, tiếp tục nổi lên cái đại sự đi!

Làm bão táp tới càng mãnh liệt chút.

Biết các ngươi lại muốn chọc ta đau chân, nói ta ngắn nhỏ .

Hừ ╯^╰.

Chương 24: nhị bốn ngày

Kloa trên mặt vết thương hoàn rõ ràng nhưng thấy, nhất là kia lưỡng đạo tả hữu đối xứng trường ngân. Nhưng Kỳ Cảnh đối tưởng yếu hại chính mình người không sẽ còn có bất luận cái gì thương tiếc chi tình, hắn mở miệng liền trực tiếp hỏi: "Ngươi có cái gì tưởng muốn lời nhắn nhủ sao?"

"Công đạo?" Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói sau Kloa oai đầu nghĩ nghĩ, "Kỳ thiếu tướng nghĩ muốn cái gì công đạo đâu?" Kloa biết rõ còn hỏi, trong lòng đối Kỳ Cảnh nói cũng không thèm để ý. Dù sao lập tức liền sẽ có người tới cứu hắn , hắn còn thật không sợ Kỳ Cảnh sẽ làm như thế nào, chỉ cần hắn lại tha sẽ thời gian liền hảo.

Kloa tay bị khảo ở tại sau lưng khoang trên vách đá, bởi vì thể lực không chống chỉ phải bảo trì ngồi xếp bằng tư thế. Lúc này hắn ngửa đầu nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, ánh mắt không chút nào không hiện yếu thế.

Kỳ Cảnh tiếp xúc đến Kloa ánh mắt, trong lòng hiện lên một tia không thoải mái. Kloa kiệt ngạo trong ánh mắt tràn đầy bất tuân, làm Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy khó giải quyết."Ngươi là ai phái tới người?" Kỳ Cảnh trước từ phía sau màn người chủ sự hỏi.

"Kỳ thiếu tướng như vậy thông minh, hẳn là có thể đoán được a!" Kloa ỷ tại khoang trên vách đá, rất là tùy ý hồi đáp. Hắn tại cố ý ngộ đạo Kỳ Cảnh, trước cái kia bối tư thân phận Kloa đã đoán được vài phần.

Nhìn đến Kloa trên mặt không thèm để ý, Kỳ Cảnh ngữ khí nghiêm túc đứng lên, "Ngươi có biết sát hại liên bang tướng lãnh tội danh sao? Ngươi đem sẽ phải chịu nghiêm khắc chế tài, bị giam giữ tiến liên bang một bậc ngục giam." Liên bang luật pháp thượng có minh xác pháp luật điều, sát hại liên bang tướng lãnh người đem bị giam giữ tiến liên bang một bậc ngục giam.

Tinh tế thời đại đã không có tử hình, nhưng trừng phạt người phương pháp lại nhiều hết mức . Liên bang một bậc ngục giam giam giữ tội phạm nghèo hung ác cực, hơn nữa mỗi ngày phải làm nặng nề công tác, mặc dù Kloa năng lực không sai, đến kia cũng sẽ bị giày xéo không thành bộ dáng.

Kỳ Cảnh không có chú ý tới chính là tại hắn nhắc tới liên bang một bậc ngục giam khi Kloa trong mắt đã hiện lên một tia âm trầm, thấy Kloa bất vi sở động Kỳ Cảnh lại nói: "Vẫn là nói ngươi tin tưởng sau lưng người chủ sự sẽ nghĩ biện pháp đem ngươi mò đi ra?" Kỳ Cảnh trong giọng nói dẫn theo châm chọc.

Muốn là Kloa sau lưng người thật là quân bộ những cái đó sâu mọt, hắn chính là tử ở trong ngục cũng sẽ không có người đi cứu hắn, dù sao hiện tại Kloa đã xem như cái phế kỳ . Hơn nữa liên bang một bậc ngục giam là trông coi nhất nghiêm khắc ngục giam, đi vào dễ dàng đi ra khó, có thể vượt ngục thành công người lác đác không có mấy.

"Liên bang một bậc ngục giam a!" Kloa ngữ điệu kéo có chút trường, "Kỳ thiếu tướng biết bên trong là tình huống nào sao? Có lẽ ngài cẩn thận miêu tả một chút nói, ta liền bị dọa đến trực tiếp chiêu đâu!"

Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt từ Kloa trên người đảo qua, "Ta không đi qua, cũng không biết." Kỳ Cảnh nói dối , mười mấy năm trước hắn từng bị âm thầm giam giữ tiến liên bang một bậc ngục giam, nếu không phải sau lại Kỳ lão gia tử tìm được hắn lưu xuống manh mối, hắn khả năng đến bây giờ còn bị vây ở trong đó.

Bất quá những sự tình kia đã qua đã lâu rồi, bị Kỳ Cảnh thật sâu mà vùi vào đáy lòng. Giờ phút này nghe Kloa nhắc tới, trong lòng hắn cũng không quá lớn gợn sóng, chính là không muốn đề cập mà thôi.

Kloa rũ xuống mắt, khóe môi cũng không tự giác mà mân lên. Trầm mặc một cái chớp mắt sau hắn mới hoãn thần lại giống nhau nói: "Thế nhưng liên Kỳ thiếu tướng cũng không biết sao?" Kỳ Cảnh trực giác nói cho hắn biết: Kloa đối liên bang đệ nhất ngục giam có quá mức hứng thú.

Tuy rằng Kloa biểu hiện mà cũng không rõ ràng, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh luôn luôn tại quan sát đến hắn nhất cử nhất động, Kloa này trong nháy mắt dị thường không hề lộ ra sơ hở mà bị hắn nhìn ở tại trong mắt.

Kỳ Cảnh khom lưng xuống đến gần rồi Kloa, nhìn thẳng ánh mắt của hắn hỏi: "Như thế nào? Ngươi rất muốn đi thể nghiệm một chút không? Nếu là ngươi cái gì đều không nói nói, ta rất thích ý đem ngươi đưa đi xem."

"Kỳ thiếu tướng cũng sẽ nói giỡn a! Bất quá ngài muốn thị phi đến đem ta đưa đi nói, ta cũng không có biện pháp." Kloa nhún vai đạo, một bộ bất đắc dĩ đến cực điểm bộ dáng.

Kỳ Cảnh lần nữa đứng lên, thần sắc lạnh lùng nhìn Kloa: "Nếu ngươi cái gì cũng không chịu công đạo, ta đây cũng chỉ dùng tốt chút thủ đoạn ." Thẩm vấn thủ đoạn nhiều đếm không xuể, nếu Kloa không muốn phối hợp, hắn liền muốn thay đổi hạ sách lược .

Kloa ngửa đầu nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, vừa muốn mở miệng nói cái gì cũng cảm giác được tinh hạm chấn động một cái, kia trận rất nhỏ chấn động là tinh hạm hoàn thành không gian nhảy vọt tiến nhập ma tạp tinh vực. Kloa vi hợp bích mâu đột nhiên mở, nhìn Kỳ Cảnh trong ánh mắt điền chút trêu tức: "Kỳ thiếu tướng, liền không phiền toái ngươi động thủ ."

"Ma tạp tinh vực đến ." Kloa lời này nói có khác ý tứ hàm xúc, dứt lời tinh hạm mãnh liệt chấn run lên một cái, nháy mắt liền trệch hướng dự định quỹ đạo.

Tinh hạm thượng cảnh báo vang lên, năng lượng tráo nhanh chóng bao phủ toàn bộ hạm thể, tinh hạm cũng từ tự động chạy cắt đến nhân công thao túng hình thức. Kỳ Cảnh liếc Kloa liếc mắt một cái, nhanh chóng tiến đến tinh hạm khống chế thất.

Kỳ Cảnh vừa đi vào khống chế thất liền nghe được thủ hạ hội báo, "Thiếu tướng, chúng ta đã bị đột nhiên công kích, đối phương là một con thuyền huyền phù chiến hạm." Bị công kích Kỳ Cảnh đương nhiên biết, nhưng đối phương chiến lực hắn nhưng không biết.

"Tránh ra, ta đến!" Kỳ Cảnh bước nhanh đi đến khống chế đài đem tinh hạm quyền khống chế tiếp nhận, "Tình huống khẩn cấp, lập tức chuẩn bị khoang cứu thương." Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến chung quanh tình huống sau lập tức hạ lệnh.

Bọn họ thừa tọa tinh chiến hạm là một cái nhỏ tái người máy, tuy rằng tốc độ nhanh nhưng công kích cùng phòng ngự năng lực đều không cường, hơn nữa toàn hạm tăng thêm Kloa mới tổng cộng năm người. Đối mặt một con thuyền đại hình huyền phù chiến hạm bọn họ căn bản không có phần thắng, chi bằng trước tiên chuẩn bị tốt đường lui.

Vừa mới công kích chỉ là một cái cảnh kỳ, bọn họ nếu là không đầu hàng liền sẽ tiếp tục đã bị công kích. Kia thuyền huyền phù chiến hạm thượng ấn cái bát giác hình đồ án, hắc bạch hai màu đan chéo.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến cái kia đồ án liếc mắt một cái liền nhận ra kia thuyền huyền phù chiến hạm thuộc sở hữu. Hắc bạch bát giác hình đồ án là tật phong tinh đạo đoàn dấu hiệu, thực rõ ràng bọn họ gặp được tật phong tinh đạo đoàn thành viên.

Tinh tế thời đại liên bang cùng đế quốc đối lập tồn tại, tinh đạo nhóm thì tự do tại hai thế lực lớn ở ngoài. Tinh đạo nhóm thường thường lấy cướp bóc qua lại tinh hạm vi sinh, đây đúng là bọn họ ác danh rõ ràng trọng yếu nguyên nhân. Bị tinh đạo bắt đi người bị hại kết quả đều không được tốt lắm, bị gia nhân chuộc trở về là tốt nhất kết quả, dư lại người không phải là bị buôn bán chính là bị lưu lại tùy ý đùa bỡn.

Nổi danh nhất có tam đại tinh đạo đoàn: Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn, Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn, tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn. Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn là tam đại tinh đạo đoàn trung thực lực người mạnh nhất, Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn làm việc nhất càn rỡ, tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn tinh đạo đầu mục lại là cái xinh đẹp nữ nhân.

Tinh đạo nhóm du đãng tại vũ trụ trung không ngừng mà phạm án, nhưng hành tung của bọn họ lại thực khó tập trung. Đã từng liên bang cùng đế quốc liên thủ đều không có tìm được bọn họ căn cứ, nhưng thấy bọn họ giảo hoạt. Tinh đạo vẫn là liên bang cùng đế quốc trong lòng u ác tính, Kỳ Cảnh trước kia cũng từng tham gia quá tiêu diệt tinh đạo nhiệm vụ, đối với tinh đạo nhóm tác chiến phương thức có vài phần hiểu biết.

Chính là bởi vì biết tinh đạo nhóm phong cách hành sự, Kỳ Cảnh càng thêm sẽ không đầu hàng. Đối diện huyền phù chiến hạm thượng còn đang không ngừng mà phát ra cảnh cáo, Kỳ Cảnh một mực bỏ mặc, đâu vào đấy mà tránh né công kích.

Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt chuyên chú nhìn trên màn ảnh tinh tế đồ, lại đi phía trước không xa bọn họ liền sẽ tiến vào hạ một cái không gian tiết điểm, chỉ cần bọn họ hướng tới đó liền có hi vọng thoát khỏi truy kích. Đối diện huyền phù chiến hạm thượng thả ra mấy giá loại nhỏ chiến đấu cơ, Kỳ Cảnh khống chế được tinh hạm chạy ra chúng nó vòng vây.

"Duy tư bá, kia thuyền tinh hạm thượng thật sự có mỹ nhân?" Áo đến liệt nhìn đối diện linh hoạt tránh né tinh hạm, trong mắt hiện lên một tia dâm tà, "Ngươi nhưng đừng nghĩ gạt ta, không phải ta sẽ cho ngươi điểm nhan sắc nhìn một cái ."

Áo đến liệt ỷ tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi, chân khoát lên trước người trên bàn, trong tay thưởng thức trước cướp bóc tới tân vũ khí. Tại bên cạnh hắn lại là cái tư thế ngồi đoan chính thanh niên, thanh niên trên mặt còn mang theo ôn hòa cười.

Nghe thấy áo đến liệt nói sau, tên là duy tư bá thanh niên cười cười nói: "Tự nhiên là mỹ nhân, cũng không biết liên bang đệ nhất thiếu tướng dung mạo nhưng nhập đến mắt của ngươi?" Mỹ nhân là mỹ nhân, cũng là cái khó đối phó ngạnh tra. Về phần áo đến liệt có thể hay không thu vào tay, kia liền không phải của hắn vấn đề.

"Ngươi nói cái gì? !" Áo đến liệt mãnh liệt nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác hỏi, trong giọng nói tràn đầy âm trầm cùng hận ý.

Duy tư bá hướng bên cạnh oai oai thân thể tránh được đột nhiên tiến gần áo đến liệt, "Ngươi không nghe sai, hiện tại chính là ngươi báo thù thời cơ tốt nhất. Mặc dù hắn chiến lực lại cường, người đơn lực mỏng nhưng cũng là hiện thực, nói vậy ngươi hoàn toàn có thể chế phục hắn."

Áo đến liệt ánh mắt tại duy tư bá trên người quét một vòng, trong mắt vẫn có chút hoài nghi, "Như vậy tin tức trọng yếu ngươi thế nhưng để lộ cho ta?"

Bắt đến liên bang đệ nhất thiếu tướng đối bọn họ tinh đạo đến nói là không tiểu nhân vinh dự, đồng thời cũng là phiền toái không nhỏ, nhưng ít ra có thể được đến nhất bút ưu hậu tiền chuộc. Áo đến liệt có chút hoài nghi duy tư bá dụng ý, hắn dám khẳng định duy tư bá còn giấu diếm hắn việc.

Chung sống lâu như vậy giữa hai bên tính tình cũng đều sờ đến không sai biệt lắm , áo đến liệt biết duy tư bá cũng không phải là cái thích giúp đỡ người khác gia hỏa. Hơn nữa tật phong tinh đạo đoàn người nào không biết hắn cùng Kỳ Cảnh có cừu oán? Duy tư bá đồng ý đem tin tức để lộ cho hắn, nhất định tại tính toán cái gì.

Áo đến liệt lại lần nữa nằm hồi tọa ỷ, câu được câu không mà dùng mủi chân lẹp xẹp bàn duyên, "Nói đi, ngươi nghĩ muốn cái gì chỗ tốt?" Duy tư bá làm như vậy luôn có dụng ý của hắn, áo đến liệt cũng lười tại trên người hắn hao tâm tổn trí tư trực tiếp mở miệng hỏi.

"Áo đến liệt thật đúng là thống khoái người, kia thuyền tinh hạm thượng có một cái trọng yếu phi thường người, ta muốn cứu người." Duy tư bá cười cười nói, bất quá phải cứu người là ai hắn nhưng không có nói rõ.

Nghe thấy duy tư bá trả lời áo đến liệt ngược lại phóng tâm, muốn là không có gì yêu cầu hắn mới thật sự cảm thấy kỳ quái đâu! Áo đến liệt trong lòng hừ lạnh một tiếng, đây mới là duy tư bá làm việc phong cách a, chỉ bất quá lần này hắn còn thật cam tâm tình nguyện mà bị lợi dụng.

Duy tư bá ánh mắt rơi xuống trên màn ảnh vừa lúc nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh đánh rơi một trận chiến đấu cơ, khóe miệng vi kiều kiều lại thảnh thơi thảnh thơi mà nhìn lên. Quả nhiên làm áo đến liệt tới là cái chính xác lựa chọn, không phải hiện tại tử đều là hắn bản thân người.

Áo đến liệt thấy mình bên này lại bị phá huỷ một trận chiến đấu cơ, tức đến khó thở hạ lệnh: "Tăng lớn lực công kích độ, đem hắn bức đến gần nhất tinh cầu đánh rơi!"

"Áo đến liệt ngươi cần phải kiềm chế điểm, ta muốn người nhất định đến lông tóc vô tổn, không phải ta cũng không hảo điều giáo công đạo." Áo đến liệt mệnh lệnh vừa mới nói ra duy tư bá liền ngăn lại nói.

Áo đến liệt quay đầu trừng mắt nhìn duy tư bá liếc mắt một cái, lại lần nữa hạ lệnh: "Không cần đem tinh hạm phá huỷ, làm cho bọn họ bách hàng đến gần nhất tinh cầu, toàn bộ bắt sống ."

Huyền phù chiến hạm thượng lại thả ra mấy giá chiến đấu cơ, Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ tình cảnh càng thêm nguy hiểm .

Chương 25: nhị năm ngày

Kỳ Cảnh thao túng tinh hạm hiện lên một bên công kích, rẽ cái cong sau tiếp tục sử hướng cách đó không xa không gian tiết điểm. Ngay tại bọn họ lập tức đào thoát khi, đột nhiên một con thuyền huyền phù chiến hạm hoàn thành không gian nhảy vọt sau xuất hiện tại bọn họ trước mặt.

Kỳ Cảnh chỉ phải ngạnh sinh sinh mà xoay chuyển tinh hạm chạy phương hướng, cuối cùng tinh hạm hiểm hiểm địa dán chiến hạm biên hướng về phía trước hướng đi. Này dừng lại đốn liền mất ưu thế, bọn họ tinh hạm lập tức bị vây quanh lên, lôi cuốn hướng gần nhất tinh cầu rớt xuống.

Cự cách bọn họ gần nhất tinh cầu là một cái hoang phế tinh cầu, tinh hạm đáp xuống mặt trên khi kích khởi tảng lớn tro bụi, Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ cuối cùng vẫn là không có đào thoát.

"Đến !" Thấy Kỳ Cảnh sở tại tinh hạm đáp xuống kia khối hoang tinh thượng, duy tư bá chơi đùa một chút chính mình cổ tay thượng quang não, mệnh làm chính mình huyền phù chiến hạm bắt đầu tới gần áo đến liệt chiến hạm.

Duy tư bá ngẩng đầu chính đánh lên áo đến liệt khó chịu ánh mắt, hắn nhếch khóe miệng cười nói: "Không cần cảm tạ, việc rất nhỏ." Áo đến liệt hừ lạnh một tiếng quay đầu lại đi, tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm phía dưới chiến đấu.

Kỳ Cảnh một quyền dừng ở khống chế trên đài, cứng rắn mặt bàn đều bị hắn tạp ra quyền ấn. Hít sâu vào một hơi, hắn áp chế trong lòng phiền táo hỏi, "Phát ra thư cầu cứu tức có đáp lại sao?"

"Báo cáo thiếu tướng, cự cách chúng ta gần nhất tuần tra hạm đội ít nhất còn cần 20' tài năng tới." Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh người hồi đáp. Người nọ trả lời xong, không khí một chút yên lặng. Đừng nói là 20', tình huống hiện tại là bọn hắn liên mười phút đều chống đỡ không nổi.

Kỳ Cảnh trầm mặc một cái chớp mắt mới mở miệng: "Là ta liên lụy các ngươi." Nếu không bồi hắn trở về, bọn họ cũng không có khả năng sẽ gặp phải tinh đạo. Không gặp thượng tinh đạo, bọn họ ít nhất có thể áo cơm vô ưu sống sót.

"Thiếu tướng! Chúng ta nguyện ý cùng tinh đạo liều chết vật lộn!" Kỳ Cảnh mang đến ba người trăm miệng một lời mà hồi đáp.

"Hảo! Làm chúng ta chiến thống khoái!" Kỳ Cảnh trong mắt dấy lên hừng hực chiến ý, nói năng có khí phách mà nói. Bọn họ liên bang quân nhân trong mắt chưa từng có đầu hàng hai chữ, mặc dù chết trận, thề không đầu hàng!

Tinh hạm đã bị bao quanh vây quanh, hạm môn đang tại bị phá hư, bọn họ cơ hồ muốn rơi vào địch thủ. Kỳ Cảnh không cần suy nghĩ buông tha từ hạm môn phá vây, hắn đi đến tinh hạm trung ương trực tiếp dùng năng lượng kiếm tại tinh hạm trên đỉnh phẩu một cái hố.

Kỳ Cảnh hướng ba người gật đầu, nhảy liền nhảy ra tinh hạm, mặt khác ba người cũng theo sát mà Kỳ Cảnh nhảy đi ra ngoài. Nhảy ra tinh hạm nháy mắt Kỳ Cảnh hướng vọt tới trước vài bước, đem chính mình tư nhân cơ giáp lấy đi ra, trong chớp mắt công phu hắn liền giá cơ giáp vọt vào trong đám người.

Vây quanh tinh hạm tinh đạo nhóm còn không có kịp phản ứng đã bị Kỳ Cảnh mấy người trực tiếp chém giết một nửa, dư lại người kịp phản ứng sau lập tức lấy ra chính mình cơ giáp. Huyền phù chiến hạm trung áo đến liệt nhìn đến này đó tình hình sau khóe mắt muốn nứt ra, lập tức lại hạ lệnh tăng phái nhân thủ.

Kỳ Cảnh cơ giáp là tư nhân cơ giáp, chất liệu là tốt nhất vũ trụ kim loại, tính năng phương diện cũng đều là tốt nhất, nhưng vây công bọn họ tinh đạo thật sự là nhiều lắm. Muỗi nhiều còn cắn chết giống đâu, chớ nói chi là những cái đó tinh đạo nhóm cơ giáp kém cỏi nhất cũng là cải tiến cơ giáp. Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ bên này dần dần mà xuất hiện xu hướng suy tàn, thậm chí này một người trong người cơ giáp đã báo hỏng.

Duy tư bá thấy áo đến liệt bên này thương vong thảm trọng, như là vừa mới nhớ tới dường như nhắc nhở nói: "Chỉ cần lưu lại Kỳ Cảnh một người không thì tốt rồi, không tất yếu toàn bộ bắt sống. Ta muốn cứu người hẳn là còn tại tinh hạm trung, còn muốn làm phiền ngươi hạ lệnh đem hắn cứu ra ."

Nghe thấy duy tư bá nói áo đến liệt khí thiếu chút nữa đem khống chế đài tạp lạn, cái gì vậy! Sớm không nói, vãn không nói, mỗi lần cũng chờ hắn bên này tử nhiều người mới mở miệng. Áo đến liệt ở trong lòng âm thầm mà cấp duy tư bá nhớ nhất bút, trên mặt cũng không dám biểu hiện ra ngoài.

Tuy rằng áo đến liệt không sợ duy tư bá, nhưng muốn là nhiều như vậy cái đầy mình ý nghĩ xấu địch nhân, hắn đã có thể muốn đau đầu . Áo đến liệt cắn nát răng nanh hướng trong bụng nuốt, lại thành thành thật thật mà ra lệnh.

Kloa nghe bên ngoài chiến đấu phát ra tiếng đánh, an an tĩnh tĩnh mà ngồi xếp bằng ngồi ở chỗ kia. Thấy có người hướng tiến vào, hắn mới xốc xốc mi mắt, mở miệng dò hỏi: "Duy tư bá hắn ở đâu?"

Áo đến liệt thủ hạ biết đây là bọn hắn phải cứu người, nói chuyện cũng tương đối khách khí, "Chúng ta là áo đến liệt đại nhân thủ hạ người, duy tư bá đại nhân hiện tại đang tại chúng ta chiến hạm thượng làm khách."

Trên cổ tay xiềng xích bị mạnh mẽ mở ra, Kloa đứng lên hoạt động một chút tay chân hỏi: "Kỳ Cảnh người đâu?" Thấy người đối diện biểu tình có chút phẫn nộ, Kloa đã đoán được, "Xem ra còn không có bắt được." Bọn họ này đó tinh đạo tự nhiên là nhận thức Kỳ Cảnh , Kloa nhắc tới tên bọn họ chỉ biết.

"Ngài đừng động việc này , duy tư bá đại nhân còn ở trên chiến hạm chờ ngài." Người đối diện buồn lên tiếng đạo, trong thanh âm tựa hồ có chút bất mãn.

Kloa từ chính mình không gian cái nút trung lấy ra mấy bình trị liệu dịch, vặn ra che sau đó một hơi uống cạn. Thủy tinh quản ngã trên mặt đất thoát phá thành vô số phiến, Kloa dẫm những cái đó mảnh nhỏ liền đi tới.

Tinh hạm môn đã bị phá vỡ, Kloa đi ra tinh hạm sau liền lấy ra chính mình cơ giáp. Hảo tại không gian cái nút có thể lợi dụng đặc biệt thủ đoạn giấu tiến thân thể, nhưng lại có thể tránh khai dụng cụ kiểm tra đo lường, không phải hắn hiện tại liên cái cơ giáp đều không có.

Màu đen cơ giáp vừa hiện thân liền nhằm phía Kỳ Cảnh màu bạc cơ giáp, Kỳ Cảnh bị mặt khác mấy giá cơ giáp cuốn lấy, Kloa công kích đến lúc đó hắn chỉ phải ngạnh sinh sinh khiêng xuống dưới. Mặt khác hai người bởi vì tinh đạo điên cuồng công kích đã bất hạnh chết, Kỳ Cảnh cơ giáp cũng hao tổn nghiêm trọng, bị Kloa công kích sau trượt rất xa mới dừng lại đến.

Kloa lần này tốc chiến tốc thắng, thừa dịp Kỳ Cảnh lại bị cuốn lấy khi trực tiếp hướng Kỳ Cảnh cơ giáp động lực động cơ bổ tới. Hỏa hoa văng khắp nơi sau, Kỳ Cảnh cơ giáp ầm ầm ngã xuống đất.

Kỳ Cảnh cơ giáp bị nghiêm trọng hủy hoại, máy móc cánh tay bộ phận cũng bốc lên yên, hắn khống chế được cơ giáp ý đồ đứng lên rồi lại suất trở về. Thấy sự đã thành kết cục đã định, Kỳ Cảnh buông tha chống cự lẳng lặng yên nằm ở khống chế trong khoang thuyền chờ đợi tử vong ập đến.

Bên tai vang lên chói tai cắt thanh, chất liệu thượng giai cơ giáp bị người từ bên ngoài bạo lực phá vỡ. Kỳ Cảnh từ phá hư khống chế trong khoang thuyền suất đi ra, bị kia khó nghe vô cùng lo lắng vị kích thích mà ho lên.

Kloa thu hồi cơ giáp đi tới Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh, hắn cúi đầu nhìn Kỳ Cảnh đột nhiên cười nói: "Kỳ thiếu tướng, hoan nghênh ngài tới ma tạp tinh vực." Lời tuy khách khí, động tác của hắn lại một chút cũng không lễ phép.

Kloa trên mặt vết thương đã không thấy, trên người thương cũng khá bát phân. Lúc này hắn cười rộ lên, lại là một bộ anh tuấn thiếu niên bộ dáng. Hắn khom lưng xuống xách Kỳ Cảnh áo, đem Kỳ Cảnh từ địa thượng kéo lên.

"Ngươi là tinh đạo." Kỳ Cảnh trong giọng nói khẳng định nhiều nghi vấn, hắn thậm chí suy đoán lần này đã bị tinh đạo công kích liền là bởi vì Kloa bị hắn bắt được .

Kloa lắc lắc đầu phủ nhận nói: "Ta là liên bang đệ nhất trường quân đội thuộc khoá này tốt nghiệp, Kỳ thiếu tướng không biết sao?" Kloa đem Kỳ Cảnh khiêng trên vai thượng, hướng một bên chiến đấu cơ đi đến.

Kloa cùng Kỳ Cảnh đều bị đưa đến áo đến liệt huyền phù chiến hạm thượng, đi vào Kloa liền thấy được vẻ mặt ý cười duy tư bá."Làm không tồi." Kloa đối duy tư bá hồi lấy mỉm cười.

"Ngươi đây là?" Duy tư bá nhướng mày, nhìn vẫn bị Kloa khiêng trên vai thượng Kỳ Cảnh.

Kloa còn chưa nói cái gì áo đến liệt liền đã mở miệng, "Duy tư bá, ngươi muốn người cứu ra , ngươi có thể mang đi . Làm người của ngươi đem Kỳ Cảnh lưu lại." Áo đến liệt nhìn duy tư bá ánh mắt có chút không tốt, Kloa kia tư thế nhưng không giống như là muốn đem người giao ra đây bộ dáng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Kỳ Cảnh: "Lại lâm vào hiểm cảnh , nhu thuận chờ cứu viện."

.

Mạc Vong: "Mạt phương, lần này ta thật đến . Lạt cái tra rốt cục đồng ý đem ta phóng xuất ."

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Thỉnh nhanh hơn cứu viện tốc độ, tình huống nơi này tựa hồ không quá diệu."

.

Mạc Vong: "Ngài cái thế anh hùng sắp đến hàng, thỉnh đúng lúc kiểm tra và nhận."

.

Ps: Thỉnh lựa chọn cụ thể hình thái.

Thực vật hình thái thỉnh ấn A, hình thú thỉnh ấn B, hình người thỉnh ấn C, toàn tuyển thỉnh ấn D.

.

Hữu tình gợi ý: Thỉnh chớ toàn tuyển, nếu không đem sẽ phát sinh không thể đoán được tình hình, hết thảy hậu quả thỉnh tự phụ.

(tiểu thiên sứ nhóm nguyện vọng, đương nhiên muốn thực hiện a ~)

.

Hôm nay tra tác giả ngắn nhỏ đúng lý hợp tình, đang tại cố gắng mã vạn tự, hôm nay ngắn nhỏ một chút, đương nhiên là tha thứ ta a!

(*≧▽≦) ツ ┻━┻[ phiên bàn cuồng tiếu ]

.

Trọng phát một lần, hẳn là cũng có thể thấy được đi?

Chương 26: hai sáu thiên

Nghe được áo đến liệt nói chuyện Kloa mới lấy nhìn thẳng nhìn hắn một chút, nhưng là chỉ là dùng cái loại này lãnh đạm ánh mắt nhẹ nhàng nhìn lướt qua, sau đó hắn quay đầu cùng duy tư bá nói: "Người ta muốn mang đi, dư lại sự liền giao cho ngươi xử lý ." Kloa chỉ chính là áo đến liệt muốn cùng hắn cướp người sự, hắn nhưng cho tới bây giờ liền không có gì lễ nhượng thói quen.

Kloa yêu cầu làm duy tư bá cảm giác có chút ngoài ý muốn, hắn nghiêng đầu chuyển hướng vẻ mặt âm trầm áo đến liệt, có chút xấu hổ mà nói: "Khụ khụ, cái kia, áo đến liệt ngươi cũng thấy đấy. Ân, ngươi nghĩ muốn cái gì chúng ta lại thương lượng, người liền không thể cho ngươi ." Hắn cũng không nghĩ tới Kloa sẽ đối Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy hứng thú, cái này hắn muốn xuất điểm huyết , không phải áo đến liệt khẳng định không sẽ bỏ qua.

Áo đến liệt cảm giác chính mình bị đùa giỡn , lại cố kỵ Kloa thân phận mà không dám vọng động. Dù sao có thể sai sử duy tư bá người, thân phận nhất định sẽ không đơn giản, hắn cũng không muốn bởi vì nhất thời khí gặp phải phiền toái. Bất quá áo đến liệt sắc mặt cũng thật sự không tính là hảo, hắn khuôn mặt âm trầm trầm mà, đáy mắt còn cất dấu thô bạo, biểu tình là tương đương không hữu hảo.

Kloa đem Kỳ Cảnh buông xuống khi chính đánh lên hắn lạnh lùng mà ánh mắt, nhưng Kloa không chút nào để ý. Hắn làm Kỳ Cảnh ỷ tại lưng ghế dựa thượng, sau đó vươn tay nâng lên Kỳ Cảnh cổ tay phải, quả nhiên nhìn thấy Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt mãnh liệt lắc lư vài cái. Kloa trên mặt này mới lộ ra một cái cười, không quản như thế nào, có nhược điểm liền hảo.

Kỳ Cảnh tưởng lùi về tay, thủ đoạn lại bị Kloa cầm thật chặt, không biết Kloa cho hắn đánh thuốc gì tề, hắn hiện tại căn bản vô lực tránh thoát."Ngươi muốn làm cái gì?" Kỳ Cảnh đoán không ra Kloa ý tưởng, lại bởi vì vô lực phản kháng mà tâm sinh ra sợ hãi sợ, Mạc Vong còn bị hắn đặt ở mặt dây chuyền trong không gian, nếu hắn có một cái bất trắc...

Kloa ánh mắt dừng ở Kỳ Cảnh cổ tay phải thượng vòng tay, thon dài ngón tay xoa vòng tay thượng hoa văn, "Kỳ thiếu tướng này vòng tay tương đương lợi hại, ta đối nó thực cảm thấy hứng thú, không biết ngài có nguyện ý hay không vi ta giải thích nghi hoặc?" Kloa trong tay nắm Kỳ Cảnh tay, ánh mắt lại không cách này cái vòng tay. Trước hắn chính là đưa tại này bên trên, hiện tại chính là ký ức hãy còn mới mẻ đâu!

"Nghĩ đến ngài khẳng định luyến tiếc nói cho ta biết, ta đây cũng chỉ hảo hướng người khác xin giúp đỡ ." Thấy Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt nháy mắt cảnh giác lên, Kloa cười tự hỏi tự đáp. Nói xong câu đó hắn quay đầu lại hướng duy tư bá hỏi: "Duy tư bá, ngươi gặp qua thứ này sao? Nó có thể biến thành dây leo, hơn nữa có nhất định được ý thức, lực công kích cùng lực phòng ngự đều thực cường."

Duy tư bá đang tại cùng áo đến liệt cò kè mặc cả, nghe được Kloa nói sau liền đứng dậy đi tới Kỳ Cảnh bên người."Có thể biến thành dây leo? Á, ngươi tại nói giỡn đi? Này chỉ là cái phổ thông vòng tay mà thôi." Duy tư bá liếc liếc mắt một cái Kỳ Cảnh trên tay vòng tay cười nói.

"Di? Từ từ, thứ này có chút ý tứ." Duy tư bá xoay người phải đi về tiếp tục cùng áo đến liệt cãi cọ khi, đột nhiên liền thấy được vòng tay thượng hoa văn.

Duy tư bá nâng Kỳ Cảnh tay, cúi đầu cẩn thận mà nhìn trên tay hắn vòng tay, "Chậc chậc, Kỳ thiếu tướng thật đúng là cái mỹ nhân, liên thủ đều sinh xinh đẹp như vậy." Duy tư bá ngoài miệng đùa giỡn , trong ánh mắt lại không một tia nửa điểm mê luyến.

Kỳ Cảnh không có bị duy tư bá ngả ngớn lời nói chọc giận, nhưng hắn vẫn không thể nhẫn nhịn chính mình cổ tay thượng vòng tay bị như vậy bình luận ngắm cảnh. Hắn nhắm mắt lại không nhìn tới, trong lòng khuất nhục lại nửa phần không giảm.

"Trích không xuống dưới." Duy tư bá nhướng mày nhìn Kloa liếc mắt một cái, trong mắt có nồng đậm hứng thú. Kia vòng tay chặt chẽ mà mang tại Kỳ Cảnh trên cổ tay, căn bản trích không xuống dưới.

Kloa lúc trước tìm hồi chính mình chủy thủ, kia chủy thủ thoát sao sau hàn quang trạm trạm, mặt trên hồng bảo thạch càng là rạng rỡ sinh huy. Kỳ Cảnh đột nhiên mở ra mắt, hờ hững mà nhìn Kloa đem chủy thủ gần sát mặt của hắn.

"Kỳ thiếu tướng có thể đem trên tay vòng tay gỡ xuống tới sao? Không biết ngài là như thế nào sử dụng nó đâu?" Kloa chủy thủ chuyển qua Kỳ Cảnh thủ đoạn chỗ, rất có Kỳ Cảnh không đáp hắn liền chặt bỏ đi tư thế. Kloa ngay từ đầu liền cấp Kỳ Cảnh tiêm vào dược tề, chính là vì phòng ngừa hắn vận dụng cái này vòng tay.

Kỳ Cảnh nghe thấy Kloa nói sau bản năng rụt lui chính mình tay, kia vòng tay lai lịch hắn nói không rõ ràng, nhưng hắn biết khẳng định cùng mình thực vật nhân bạn lữ có quan. Hiện tại bị như vậy nhìn trộm, trong lòng hắn phẫn nộ có thể nghĩ, nhưng hắn vẫn vô lực thay đổi như vậy cục diện.

Duy tư bá đứng ở một bên nhìn khởi náo nhiệt, áo đến liệt cũng đi tới phụ cận. Áo đến liệt nhìn Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt mãn hàm ác ý, thấy Kloa đối Kỳ Cảnh thái độ cũng không tốt, trong lòng hắn sảng khoái thực, liền xung phong nhận việc nói: "Tiểu huynh đệ muốn là không hạ thủ, ta có thể hỗ trợ a!"

Kloa vốn đang có chút do dự, nghe thấy áo đến liệt nói sau cười nói một tiếng hảo, còn dặn áo đến liệt ngàn vạn không nên đụng đến Kỳ Cảnh trên cổ tay vòng tay. Áo đến liệt từ Kloa trong tay tiếp nhận chủy thủ, có loại sắp mở mày mở mặt cảm giác, nhưng hắn vẫn không có chú ý tới Kloa lặng lẽ mà sau lui lại mấy bước, hình như là tại phòng bị cái gì.

Duy tư bá nhìn thấy Kloa hành động hắn cũng lặng yên sau lui lại mấy bước, giảo hoạt ánh mắt tại Kloa trên người đi lòng vòng mới quay đầu lại tiếp tục nhìn áo đến liệt.

"Kỳ thiếu tướng, ngươi nhưng còn nhớ rõ ta?" Áo đến liệt tiếp nhận chủy thủ lại không vội mà động thủ, hắn đưa tay nắm bắt Kỳ Cảnh cằm cường bách hắn nhìn thẳng chính mình. Nhìn Kỳ Cảnh bởi vì phẫn nộ mà càng phát sáng ngời con ngươi, áo đến liệt trong mắt đã hiện lên một tia dâm tà.

Áo đến liệt làm nhiều việc ác, làm việc tàn nhẫn, lại yêu lăng ngược mỹ nhân, nam nữ không kỵ, là một cái thập thành thập cặn bã. Gần gũi nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh dung mạo sau, trong lòng hắn lại khởi tâm tư.

Kỳ Cảnh bị áo đến liệt ánh mắt nhìn toàn thân không được tự nhiên, trong thoáng chốc cảm giác trên cổ tay vòng tay có dị động. Áo đến liệt kê khởi chủy thủ đang muốn hạ xuống đã bị ngăn cản, nhưng căn bản không có người sẽ ngăn trở hắn mới đối.

Áo đến liệt dời đi tay mới phát hiện ngăn lại chính mình chính là một căn mềm mại cành, kia cành tinh tế nhược nhược lại vững vàng mà ngăn lại tay hắn. Áo đến liệt còn không có kịp phản ứng, chợt nghe tạ thế sau truyền đến một câu mắng chửi bới thanh.

"Ngu xuẩn!" Kloa nhìn thấy kia cành không cần suy nghĩ lập tức xoay người bỏ chạy, duy tư bá thấy thế bật người đi theo. Hạm môn là giam giữ , Kloa trực tiếp thô bạo động khởi tay, duy tư bá cũng giúp khởi vội.

Áo đến liệt thủ hạ người còn chưa kịp ngăn lại hai người, chỉ thấy hai người không chút do dự nhảy ra chiến hạm. Hai người nhảy ra ngoài nháy mắt liền ném ra chính mình cơ giáp, sau đó điều khiển cơ giáp biến hình thành huyền phù cơ nhanh chóng hướng duy tư bá huyền phù chiến hạm bỏ chạy.

Áo đến liệt cũng là bị hai người hành động sợ ngây người, liền tính tiến vào tinh tế thời đại hậu nhân loại thân thể tố chất có thể chịu đựng tại vũ trụ trung lâu đãi, nhưng hắn chưa từng thấy quá trực tiếp nhảy chiến hạm a! Vấn đề là đây là người làm sự? Bọn họ đi lại không có ngăn đón , đem hắn hạm môn phá hủy làm như thế nào? !

"Ngây ngốc làm như thế nào, vội vàng đem hạm môn tu hảo a!" Áo đến liệt sau khi lấy lại tinh thần tức đến khó thở mà hạ lệnh đạo.

Nghĩ đến Kỳ Cảnh còn bị ở lại chiến hạm hắn thượng, áo đến liệt nhe răng cười hồi quá mức, sau đó hắn cười liền cương ở tại trên mặt. Áo đến liệt vốn là hung ác dung mạo, cái này biến càng thêm vô cùng thê thảm .

Liền như vậy một hồi công phu, kia nhỏ bé yếu ớt cành liền biến thành lấy cổ tay thô dây leo, hơn nữa nhanh chóng hướng bốn phía kéo dài mở ra. Trên thực tế Kỳ Cảnh trên cổ tay vòng tay không hề có động tĩnh gì, kia cành là từ cổ của hắn thượng mặt dây chuyền trong vươn ra .

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn tản ra doanh doanh lục quang cành động tác mềm nhẹ đem hắn hộ lên, tráng kiện dây leo nhanh chóng tại chiến hạm trung lan tràn khuếch tán. Sau đó kia dây leo lấy sét đánh không kịp bưng tai chi thế đem áo đến liệt trói thành cái bánh chưng, ngay sau đó tinh tế cành không lưu tình chút nào mà trừu hướng về phía áo đến liệt.

Áo đến liệt la to làm thủ hạ tới cứu hắn, nhưng các loại công kích dừng ở kia dây leo thượng sau lại không hề tác dụng. Tinh tế cành vứt tại trên mặt khi phát ra vang dội đùng thanh, áo đến liệt bọn thủ hạ chỉ là nghe được cũng cảm giác mặt đau.

Thẳng đến áo đến liệt bị trừu thành vai mặt hoa, hắn còn không có tránh thoát mảy may, giống thớt thượng ngư nhất dạng mặc người xâm lược. Thấy vậy tình hình áo đến liệt trong lòng cũng phát ngoan, thanh âm hàm hồ lại ngoan lệ hạ lệnh: "Công kích, cho ta tăng lớn lực công kích độ!"

Thay đổi vũ khí sau đó, kia dây leo thượng rốt cục bắt đầu xuất hiện tiêu ngân. Áo đến liệt bọn thủ hạ trong lòng vui vẻ, lại tăng lớn lực công kích độ.

Năng lượng bó từ áo đến liệt chung quanh hiểm hiểm sát quá, phụt ra xuất hỏa hoa hoảng đến hắn hoa cả mắt. Áo đến liệt vựng hồ hồ mà chỉ biết là làm thủ hạ công kích, không có chú ý tới những cái đó dây leo đã đi biến chiến hạm, liên chiến hạm trên đỉnh cũng che kín lục doanh doanh cành lá.

Thấy kia dây leo tự hồ chỉ công kích áo đến liệt bản nhân, áo đến liệt bọn thủ hạ công kích đứng lên càng thêm không kiêng nể gì, bọn họ cũng không có chú ý tới mình đã bị bao vây. Áo đến liệt thủ hạ cũng không được đầy đủ đều là trung tâm , tới gần hạm môn mấy cái kia thấy thế không hảo, liền len lén nhảy xuống chiến hạm.

Kỳ Cảnh trước người là một tầng quấn quanh mà thập phần kỹ càng dây leo, sở hữu công kích đều bị những cái đó dây leo ngăn đón xuống dưới. Ngửi được trong không khí mùi khét, Kỳ Cảnh tâm một chút đề lên, lần này hắn phi thường khẳng định cứu hắn nhất định là hắn thực vật nhân bạn lữ!

Cũng chính bởi vì biết là ai che chở hắn, Kỳ Cảnh mới vừa lo lắng lại đau lòng. Nhưng hắn hiện tại ngay cả động cũng không động đậy , chớ nói chi là hỗ trợ . Đây chính là hắn muốn ngàn kiều trăm sủng tức phụ a, tại sao có thể trái lại bảo vệ chính mình đâu!

Liên tiếp không ngừng mà công kích rơi xuống dây leo thượng, Mạc Vong cảm thấy có chút không kiên nhẫn . Hắn liền hóa cái hình công phu, thế nhưng đã có người tới khi dễ vợ hắn , quả thực không thể nhẫn nhịn. Lần trước hắn đang bị vây ở biến hóa thời khắc mấu chốt thoát không khai thân, lần này vừa lúc làm hắn bắt kịp hắn cũng sẽ không thủ hạ lưu tình.

Mạc Vong một bên hung hăng mà trừu áo đến liệt cho hả giận, một bên ám chọc chọc mà suy xét như thế nào len lén đem những người này giết chết. Những người này trên người đều mang theo sát khí, vừa thấy liền không là cái gì thứ tốt. Bọn họ còn không biết hại chết quá nhiều ít người, chết coi như là trừ hại.

Nhảy ra chiến hạm vài cái tinh đạo là có điểm tiểu người thông minh, nhưng bọn hắn không nghĩ tới kia dây leo so với bọn hắn động tác còn mau. Bọn họ mới vừa nhảy ra ngoài liền trực tiếp bị đuổi theo ra đi dây leo sạch sẽ lưu loát treo cổ , so ở lại chiến hạm trung tinh đạo nhóm tử còn mau.

Nhảy ra chiến hạm tinh đạo nhóm thành công phác , chết sau còn bị trói thành một chuỗi bắt tại chiến hạm bên ngoài. Mạc Vong đợi còn muốn hủy thi diệt tích, vạn không thể để cho bọn họ biến thành vũ trụ rác rưởi.

Cùng phong là nhất không được , có phía trước vài cái nhảy đi xuống người, lại có mấy cái tinh đạo tính toán nhảy xuống chiến hạm. Mạc Vong đang chờ bọn họ đâu, hai người vừa mới đến gần rồi hạm môn, đã bị đột nhiên xuất hiện dây leo kéo đi xuống.

Tinh đạo số năm, lục hào, đuổi theo vừa đến tứ hào cước bộ lặng yên không một tiếng động mà phác ...

Mạc Vong đột nhiên nghĩ đến một cái càng giản tiện phương pháp, nhà hắn tức phụ gần nhất mệt nhọc quá độ, cần phải cẩn thận nghỉ ngơi một chút, ngủ say nguyền rủa nhất định đến một phát. Mạc Vong càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy đối, hắn để ý như vậy cẩn thận mà không phải là sợ hãi nhà mình tức phụ biết hắn giết người sao? Liền tính hắn sát là người xấu, chính là vạn nhất nhà mình tức phụ vì vậy không thích chính mình làm như thế nào?

Mạc Vong quăng hạ cành, trừu áo đến liệt lại lang gào lên. Hắn cũng không thể mạo hiểm, hắn đến tại nhà mình tức phụ trước mặt bảo trì cái hảo hình tượng, Mạc Vong trong lòng nghĩ như vậy lại không lưu tình chút nào mà dùng cành quăng áo đến liệt vài cái.

Áo đến liệt tiếng kêu rên vẫn luôn không ngừng, nghe dưới tay hắn run sợ chiến mà. Quá độc ác, đều nói đánh người không vẽ mặt, này dây leo cùng thành tinh dường như, như thế nào chuyên vẽ mặt đâu! Này chỉ sợ không phải phổ thông thực vật, mà là thực vật nhân đi?

Kỳ Cảnh tầm mắt bị dây leo che, chỉ cho rằng nhà mình tức phụ là thụ khi dễ kia nhất phương, trong lòng cấp đến không được. Hắn thập phần miễn cưỡng giơ tay lên từ chính mình không gian cái nút trong lấy ra trị liệu dịch, nhưng lấy ra đồ vật cũng đã thực cố hết sức , chớ nói chi là uống tiến miệng .

Bởi vì trong lòng sốt ruột, Kỳ Cảnh động tác cũng biến hấp tấp nóng nẩy chút, dày đặc nghiêm nghiêm thực thực mà trị liệu dịch ngược lại càng thêm không mở được . Một cái không cẩn thận, cái bọc kia trị liệu dịch thủy tinh quản liền từ trong tay hắn trượt đi ra ngoài.

Mạc Vong nghĩ tới ý kiến hay chính tâm trong đắc ý đâu, phục hồi lại tinh thần liền phát hiện nhà mình tức phụ quẫn cảnh , tụ lại tại Kỳ Cảnh phụ cận dây leo nháy mắt vươn một căn tiểu chi tiếp được sắp rơi xuống đất trị liệu dịch.

Vừa thấy nhà mình tức phụ ngay cả động cũng không động đậy , Mạc Vong tự nhiên đau lòng đến không được, đáy lòng ngọn lửa cũng nhảy thăng lợi hại hơn . Tinh tế cành nhẹ mà mở ra thủy tinh quản nút lọ, lại ân cần mà đưa đến Kỳ Cảnh bên miệng.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh quần áo nhiễm thượng bụi đất, Mạc Vong lặng lẽ mà sử dụng cái hút bụi nguyền rủa, chờ Kỳ Cảnh trên người lần nữa biến đến sạch sẽ hắn mới thư thái hơi có chút. Mạc Vong biết nhà mình tức phụ yêu nhất sạch sẽ , hắn thấy Kỳ Cảnh y phục trên người loạn , lại nhanh chóng huy động cành đi cấp Kỳ Cảnh chỉnh lý quần áo.

Kỳ Cảnh uống xong quan tâm trị liệu dịch cảm giác khí lực khôi phục không ít, lại lấy quan tâm mở ra. Mà Mạc Vong cấp Kỳ Cảnh chỉnh lý y phục trên người, không thể tránh né mà liền đụng phải Kỳ Cảnh ngứa thịt. Kỳ Cảnh tay run lên, quan tâm trị liệu dịch liền toàn bộ theo làn da chảy xuống đến trước ngực.

Kỳ Cảnh: ...

Không chờ Kỳ Cảnh làm ra phản ứng, Mạc Vong liền phát hiện chính mình làm hạ nồi . Cấp Kỳ Cảnh chỉnh lý quần áo cành vội vàng xách điều khăn tử liền chuyển qua Kỳ Cảnh áo, mà còn thập phần tự nhiên mà cọ vào Kỳ Cảnh trong quần áo.

Kỳ Cảnh chính mộng đâu, cũng không chú ý tới kia khăn tử là trống rỗng xuất hiện . Hắn cảm giác đến tại chính mình trước ngực tác loạn cành, một chút liền đỏ mặt, tay chân đều cương không biết muốn hướng chỗ nào phóng. Làm như thế nào, nhà mình tức phụ giống như quá nhiệt tình, hắn có chút phương.

Mềm mại tiểu chi ôm lấy vải dệt vô cùng tốt khăn tử tại Kỳ Cảnh trước ngực dời đến dời đi, tỉ mỉ mà đem Kỳ Cảnh trước ngực trị liệu dịch thanh lý sạch sẽ, xong việc sau Mạc Vong còn tán thưởng một chút chính mình làm việc hiệu suất.

Hắn đem Kỳ Cảnh trên người trị liệu dịch thanh lý sạch sẽ, cuối cùng còn nhịn không được tại Kỳ Cảnh trước ngực nhiều cọ vài cái. Thấy Kỳ Cảnh thân thể vẫn luôn cương đã lâu đều không có động tĩnh, Mạc Vong mới lưu luyến mà thu hồi cành, lại dường như không có việc gì mà đem Kỳ Cảnh áo chỉnh lý hảo.

Kỳ Cảnh nhanh chóng xuất ra quan tâm trị liệu dịch tưới miệng che dấu chính mình luống cuống, đánh trống reo hò tâm lại như thế nào đều bình tĩnh không được. Quan tâm trị liệu dịch vào bụng, Kỳ Cảnh lại đột nhiên cảm giác có chút buồn ngủ. Này vây ý tới quá đột nhiên, hắn chỉ tới kịp xác nhận chính mình vừa mới uống xong chính là trị liệu dịch mà không phải yên giấc tề.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh đã ngủ, Mạc Vong gỡ xuống hắn bắt tại trước ngực mặt dây chuyền không gian, thật cẩn thận mà đem Kỳ Cảnh đưa đi vào. Mạc Vong lại đem mặt dây chuyền không gian thu vào không gian của mình trung, sau đó mới chính thức bắt đầu giải quyết những cái đó tinh đạo.

Chiến hạm nội sớm đã che kín dây leo, nhưng trừ bỏ không ngừng quật áo đến liệt kia mấy căn cành, những thứ khác dây leo đều an an tĩnh tĩnh chỗ với bị động bị đánh địa phương vị. Kỳ Cảnh mê man đi qua một cái chớp mắt, chiến hạm nội dây leo đột nhiên đều động lên.

Có dây leo đặt lên áo đến liệt thân thể cũng lặng yên ách trụ cổ của hắn, chỉ hơi chút vừa dùng lực, càn rỡ nhất thế tinh đạo liền không có tiếng động, cuối cùng thi thể của hắn còn bị dây leo ghét bỏ bỏ ra.

Dừng ở dây leo thượng công kích dừng lại sau khi mới lần nữa hàm tiếp thượng, nguyên lai áo đến liệt thủ hạ không có người tâm phúc tay chân hoảng loạn cả lên. Che kín toàn bộ chiến hạm dây leo hơi hơi chiến , dây leo nhan sắc chậm rãi biến thâm, cuối cùng thế nhưng biến thành mặc sắc.

Những cái đó mặc sắc dây leo nhìn qua thập phần quỷ dị, có nhân tâm sinh ra sợ hãi sợ vội vàng hướng hạm môn trốn tới. Chính là hắn còn chưa chạy tới đã bị một căn nữ trang vô lực tiểu chi xuyên thấu thân thể, ngực chảy ra máu tươi tích lạc tại ánh sáng địa phương bản thượng, tiên ra huyết sắc hoa.

Mặc sắc dây leo cành lá thông thấu, bề ngoài còn tản ra oánh nhuận quang, thật là chi cành lá diệp cũng như Mặc Ngọc giống nhau, nhưng sở hữu tinh đạo nhìn sau đó chỉ cảm thấy đến run sợ. Mặc sắc tiểu chi rút về khi bên trên còn tích lạc một chuỗi huyết châu, rơi xuống đất khi giống như nện ở tinh đạo nhóm trên đầu quả tim.

Dừng ở dây leo thượng công kích đột nhiên mãnh liệt lên, sở hữu tinh đạo đều liều mạng phách khảm bọn họ chung quanh dây leo. Tinh đạo nhóm công kích rõ ràng so lúc trước còn cường, nhưng này mặc sắc dây leo lại không bị ảnh hưởng chút nào, qua trong giây lát liền cấp sở hữu tinh đạo đều đến cái xuyên tim.

Mạc Vong không hiểu chiến hạm, này thuyền huyền phù chiến hạm không có người điều khiển sau liền tại vũ trụ trung loạn chuyển đứng lên. Giải quyết sở hữu tinh đạo sau hắn khống chế được mặc sắc dây leo dũng đi ra ngoài, từ ngoại đến nội đem toàn bộ chiến hạm quấn quanh lên.

Mặc sắc dây leo thượng đột nhiên mạnh xuất hiện ra tinh tinh điểm điểm hỏa hoa, cuối cùng dành dụm thành mặc sắc ngọn lửa. Mặc sắc ngọn lửa lay động gian liền bắt đầu nuốt hết toàn bộ chiến hạm, dưới nhiệt độ đều khó có thể hòa tan vũ trụ kim loại dần dần bắt đầu tan rã, cuối cùng giống hơi nước nhất dạng biến mất không thấy, chỉ còn những cái đó tùy ý lan tràn mặc sắc dây leo ở lại từ từ tinh hải trung.

Thiêu đốt hừng hực hắc diễm dây leo không có chiến hạm chống đỡ, chỉ tại vũ trụ trung huyền phù một cái chớp mắt liền bắt đầu rơi xuống. Thật lớn như mây dây leo đoàn tại hạ lạc trong quá trình dần dần thu nhỏ lại, cuối cùng biến thành một gốc cây bình thường lớn nhỏ thực vật.

Mặc sắc thực vật trung đột nhiên lòe ra một cái bóng đen, đúng là Mạc Vong từ hắn thực vật trong thân thể chạy ra. Hắn tiểu móng vuốt trung nâng một cái so đầu hắn còn đại chậu hoa, sau đó đem kia thực vật đâu tráo đi vào.

Thấy kia thực vật tại chậu hoa trung đãi không tốn sức, Mạc Vong còn cúi đầu đem nó hướng chậu hoa trong đỉnh đỉnh. Hắn cẩn thận nhìn mấy lần sau, xác định không có bất luận cái gì bại lộ liền làm kia thực vật khôi phục nguyên lai nhan sắc. Làm xong này đó sau Mạc Vong trong miệng mặc niệm một cái phục hồi như cũ ma pháp, làm nó hoàn toàn khôi phục trước bộ dáng.

Mạc Vong đem chính mình thực vật nhân thân thể bỏ vào mặt dây chuyền không gian tiểu trên bàn, sau đó ở trong lòng tính toán chính mình hẳn là đi nơi nào. Tính toán non nửa thiên Mạc Vong chợt nhớ tới mình không tiếp thu lộ, bất quá này đều không quan hệ.

Mạc Vong nghĩ thầm rằng: Trước tìm một chỗ đặt chân, chờ dàn xếp sau khi xuống tới đương nhiên là tức phụ đi đâu, hắn đi đâu a! Căn bản không cần phiền lòng việc này.

Nhìn chung quanh một viên một viên lóe ra ánh sáng tinh cầu, Mạc Vong tùy ý tuyển một viên hắn cảm thấy tốt nhất nhìn cho rằng đặt chân mà. Hắn cánh tay phẩm chất thân thể giãn ra khai, trong chớp mắt liền biến thành dài đến mấy chục mễ tiểu long.

Đen bóng vảy, đen bóng con mắt, liên móng vuốt đều là màu đen tiểu long cố tình lên đỉnh đầu trưởng hai cái như bạch ngọc tiểu long giác.

Mạc Vong quay đầu nhìn chính mình vẫn như cũ bị vây ngâm nước trạng thái thân thể, tâm tắc tột đỉnh. Lần trước hắn từ kia chỉ to lớn con rết nơi đó được đến tinh thể trợ giúp hắn hoàn thành biến hóa, nhưng hắn vẫn là không có khôi phục đến trạng thái toàn thịnh.

Bởi vì ma pháp nguyên tố không đủ, hắn chỉ có thể bảo trì hiện tại bộ dáng, bất quá tốt xấu có thể hóa thành hình người . Chờ về sau hắn hấp thu ma pháp nguyên tố vậy là đủ rồi, hắn là có thể hoàn toàn khôi phục .

Ai thán xong chính mình bất hạnh, liền muốn đi phía trước nhìn. Mạc Vong vung ra đuôi liền không có thân ảnh, tốc độ kia thật là so huyền phù cơ nhanh hơn. Xa xa kia khối lam sắc tinh cầu nhất hợp Mạc Vong tâm ý, hắn liền dẫn Kỳ Cảnh hướng nơi đó đuổi đi.

Tránh thoát một kiếp Kloa cùng duy tư bá vốn là tưởng tới gần áo đến liệt chiến hạm, nhưng không chờ bọn họ áp dụng hành động, áo đến liệt huyền phù chiến hạm sẽ không có ảnh.

Xa xa duy tư bá huyền phù chiến hạm thượng, duy tư bá tại Kloa nhắc nhở hạ bắt đầu định vị áo đến liệt huyền phù chiến hạm vị trí, tìm tòi thật lâu sau nhưng không có bất luận cái gì kết quả."Không có bất luận cái gì tin tức, tựa như hư không tiêu thất nhất dạng." Duy tư bá sắc mặt cũng khó coi đứng lên.

Thể tích lớn như vậy huyền phù chiến hạm không có khả năng tìm tòi không đến, nhưng sự thật chính là áo đến liệt chiến hạm tung tích hoàn toàn không có. Tuy rằng duy tư bá có chút chướng mắt áo đến liệt, nhưng nói như thế nào cũng đều là cùng một hải tặc đoàn thành viên.

Tổn thất áo đến liệt, bọn họ tật phong tinh đạo đoàn thế lực khẳng định sẽ ngâm nước, thậm chí khả năng bị Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn áp một đầu. Làm việc kiêu ngạo Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn đã sớm đối bọn họ đệ nhất tinh đạo đoàn vị trí như hổ rình mồi, một nhưng bọn hắn tật phong tinh đạo đoàn hiện ra yếu thế, Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn nhất định sẽ đến chiếm trước bọn họ địa bàn.

"Không có khả năng không hề tung tích!" Kloa khẩn mím môi, bích sắc con ngươi gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm trên màn ảnh tinh vực đồ. Đại đại tiểu tiểu tinh cầu toàn hiện ra ở tại trên màn ảnh mặt tinh vực đồ trung, nhưng dấu hiệu áo đến liệt chiến hạm lục sắc quang điểm lại không thấy.

Duy tư bá quay đầu đối Kloa nói: "Á, ngươi biết không? Chúng ta tật phong tinh đạo đoàn chiến hạm thượng đều có cho nhau liên hệ định vị hệ thống, chính là vì đúng lúc điều phối chiến hạm. Vừa mới ta hướng phụ thân ngươi thân thỉnh chiến hạm vị trí tuần tra quyền, nhưng vẫn như cũ tìm không thấy áo đến liệt chiến hạm tung tích."

Kloa nhìn rộng lớn vũ trụ, trầm mặc một hồi sau thấp giọng mở miệng nói: "Xem ra bọn họ là không về được."

Duy tư bá trong lòng tràn đầy nghi hoặc, nghĩ nghĩ sau hắn vẫn là mở miệng hỏi: "Á, trước ngươi nhảy xuống chiến hạm khi cũng đã dự liệu đến hiện tại kết quả sao? Rốt cuộc là cái gì vậy đáng sợ như vậy?" Kloa nói nói duy tư bá tự nhiên sẽ tin tưởng, nhưng áo đến liệt cùng dưới tay hắn liền như vậy tiêu thất, hắn vẫn không thể tiếp thu.

"Ta cũng không biết." Kloa lắc đầu nói. Thanh âm hắn trong có ti mê mang, thậm chí đối chính mình tự mình trải qua đều sinh ra hoài nghi. Nếu không phải hắn tin tưởng chính mình dự cảm, hiện tại hắn hẳn là cũng trở thành người mất tích khẩu đi!

Kloa quay đầu nhìn duy tư bá, vẻ mặt hết sức trịnh trọng, "Kỳ Cảnh người này rất nguy hiểm, như phi tất yếu nhất định không nên cùng hắn sinh ra xung đột, không phải khả năng liền sẽ rơi xuống cùng áo đến liệt nhất dạng kết quả." Kloa cơ hồ nhưng để xác định áo đến liệt nhất định đã chết thảm , trong lòng kiêng kị một chút liền thăng lên.

Duy tư bá trầm mặc mà gật gật đầu, lần nữa sửa đổi chiến hạm đường hàng không, đem điểm đến thiết vi Thủy Lam tinh. Trùng hợp là bọn hắn điểm đến vừa lúc là Mạc Vong lựa chọn kia cái hành tinh, mà còn Mạc Vong còn trước bọn họ một bước tới Thủy Lam tinh.

Thủy Lam tinh thượng thuỷ vực chiếm hai phần ba diện tích, bởi vậy từ xa nhìn lại là một viên màu thủy lam tinh cầu, tên của hắn cũng là bởi vì này mà đến. Thủy Lam tinh lại được xưng là hỗn loạn tinh, bởi vì nó là ma tạp tinh vực trung nhất hỗn loạn một cái hành tinh.

Mạc Vong toàn lực lúc phi hành tốc độ cực mau, cũng không lâu lắm hắn liền bay đến Thủy Lam tinh thượng. Màu đen tiểu long tùy ý tìm cái an toàn mà mới hạ xuống, sau đó biến hóa nhanh chóng liền thành cái mười mấy tuổi thiếu niên.

Tuy rằng Mạc Vong đã thành niên , nhưng hắn hiện tại thuộc loại đặc biệt tình huống, bởi vậy hắn biến thành người hình sau thoạt nhìn chỉ có mười mấy tuổi. Màu đen lân giáp theo tâm ý biến ảo thành y phục của hắn, huyễn hóa ra quần áo mặt trên còn bám vào tơ vàng ngân tuyến tú thành hoa văn.

Mạc Vong váy dài trường bào chính là tạo hình hoa lệ điểm, nhưng này đó cũng không phải tật xấu, có vấn đề chính là Mạc Vong cho chính mình tăng thêm xứng sức. Đó là làm người nghèo nhìn nổi điên, người giàu có nhìn hâm mộ chói mù mắt thổ hào giả dạng.

Hắn bó phát ngọc quan thượng khảm một vòng mượt mà trân châu; cổ áo rơi một viên hình thoi hồng bảo thạch; bên hông đai lưng thượng treo tính chất ôn nhuận ngọc thạch, tinh điêu tế mài ngọc trên mặt là một cái trông rất sống động long.

Mạc Vong trên cổ mang theo chính là một viên giọt nước mưa hình nước mắt nhân ngư; hai trên cổ tay các dẫn theo một chuỗi Hắc Trân Châu vòng tay; cổ chân thượng thì treo khéo léo trong sáng lưu ly bối.

Tóm lại Mạc Vong từ đầu đến chân đều để lộ ra một loại "Ta thực hào, ta tự hào" hào phạm. Bởi vì Mạc Vong chiêu này lay động ăn diện, hắn đã từng nhiều lần bị đánh kiếp, đương nhiên không cần đoán cũng biết cuối cùng bị cướp sạch chính là ai.

Mạc Vong ánh mắt đầu tiên cấp người cảm giác là chói mù mắt, thứ hai mắt cảm giác vẫn là chói mù mắt, muốn là mạo hiểm chói mù mắt phiêu lưu nhìn kỹ, liền sẽ phát hiện người của hắn hình thật không là giống nhau đẹp mắt.

Mạc Vong lúc này bộ dáng hơi có vẻ non nớt, lại bởi vì tuổi tiểu mà có chút sống mái khó phân biệt. Hắn mím môi khi liền lộ ra hữu trên gương mặt tiểu má lúm đồng tiền, một đôi mắt đen thùi sáng ngời, đỉnh đầu còn có hai cái chỉ bụng lớn nhỏ long giác.

Mạc Vong đưa tay sờ soạng một chút đỉnh đầu của mình, quả nhiên liền phát hiện đỉnh đầu của mình long giác. Ai, này long giác đẹp mắt là đẹp mắt, chính là hắn hiện tại thu không đứng dậy a! Hơn nữa nhà ai thực vật biến hóa sau có thể trường xuất long giác, này không được liền làm lộ sao?

Không biến hóa trước sầu biến hóa, biến hóa sau đó lại sầu giác, thật sự là sầu hắn đau đầu. Mạc Vong mày đều nhăn đi lên, tại tại chỗ quay tới chuyển đi qua, hao hết tâm lực ý đồ tưởng xuất cái biện pháp.

Muốn là làm Mạc Vong đến nói, hắn thích nhất chính là chính mình hình người , bởi vì hắn có thể ở trên người quải thiệt nhiều mình thích bảo thạch. Tại hắn vẫn không thể biến hóa những năm tháng ấy trong, hắn đều chỉ có thể chiếm cứ tại một đống bảo thạch thượng mắt thèm, nhưng làm hắn nghẹn ngoan .

Chính là bởi vì từng có những khổ kia bức ngày, sau lại Mạc Vong một biến hóa thành công liền cho chính mình đáp rất nhiều thổ hào bộ đồ. Có tiểu kim khố long nhất tùy hứng, mỗi lần xuất môn khi hắn chói mù người khác mắt tư thế đều đều không giống nhau.

Hiện tại Mạc Vong gặp phải một cái gian nan lựa chọn, nếu là hắn bảo trì hình người liền sẽ làm lộ, vạn nhất vợ hắn không cần hắn liền thảm . Muốn là khó giữ được trì hình người, hắn liền không có thể tùy ý mà giả dạng chính mình , thật sự quá đáng tiếc a!

Tự hỏi ước chừng hai giây, Mạc Vong đã đi xuống quyết định. Đương nhiên là tức phụ trọng yếu a, hắn tại sao có thể vứt bỏ nhà mình tức phụ mà hướng tiền tài thế lực khuất phục đâu? Không tồn tại !

Mạc Vong chỉ số thông minh đại khái đều đặt ở cướp đoạt bảo vật thượng, yêu cầu động não sự hắn thật sự thực đau đầu. Sự tình gì đàm phán giải quyết không , liền dùng vũ lực giải quyết, hắn chưa bao giờ miễn cưỡng chính mình đi động não.

Luôn mãi rối rắm sau đó, Mạc Vong quyết định vẫn là tiếp tục dùng hắn thực vật thân thể. Tuy rằng sẽ có chút không có phương tiện, nhưng là nhà hắn tức phụ thích a! Bất quá tuy rằng nói quyết định muốn tiếp tục dùng thực vật thân thể, nhưng Mạc Vong hắn thật vất vả mới lần thứ hai biến hóa thành công, làm hắn lập tức tháo xuống trên người bảo thạch cũng không thực tế.

Lề mề nửa ngày sau Mạc Vong thành công thuyết phục chính mình: Vợ hắn hiện tại đang ngủ, đợi tỉnh lại khẳng định sẽ đói, cho nên hắn muốn đi săn thú, cấp vợ hắn làm ăn ngon thực vật. Hắn đi săn thú vẫn là hình người tương đối phương tiện a, không phải hắn như thế nào khai cung kéo tiễn đâu?

Dù sao Mạc Vong cuối cùng dùng một đống ngụy biện thuyết phục chính mình, mang theo hắn kia đem khảm bảo thạch, nạm giấy mạ vàng trường cung đi săn thú . Trên thực tế Mạc Vong cũng không sẽ bắn tên, hắn trước kia căn bản không học quá. Nếu không bị này đem cung hoa lệ bề ngoài hấp dẫn, Mạc Vong khẳng định sẽ không cất chứa nó.

Cùng này đem cung nguyên bộ tiễn cũng là mỹ quan tính lớn hơn thực dụng tính, Mạc Vong mang theo cung tiễn đánh nửa ngày săn, cuối cùng cái gì thu hoạch đều không có. Chờ hắn buông tha săn thú khi đột nhiên có hai chỉ cong giác dương từ trước mắt hắn chạy quá, Mạc Vong theo bản năng mà biến trở về nguyên hình, một đuôi ba liền đem kia hai chỉ xui xẻo cong giác dương cấp trừu hôn mê.

Sau khi lấy lại tinh thần phát hiện mình làm sự, Mạc Vong toàn bộ long đều nhụt chí , đen mặt đem hai chỉ cong giác dương kéo dài tới bờ sông xử lý tốt. Mạc Vong không riêng sẽ thịt nướng, hơn nữa thực sẽ tố thái, tưởng lúc trước trù nghệ của hắn vẫn là từ mỗ cái trù nghệ đại sư nơi đó học trộm đâu!

Lão nhân kia không thu đồ, nhưng làm kia đồ ăn là ăn ngon thật. Thử mấy lần không có đánh động lão nhân kia sau, Mạc Vong liền tỉnh bái sư một bước, trực tiếp trộm sư , vi ăn hắn cũng là man liều mạng .

Mạc Vong tại bờ sông đem hai chỉ cong giác dương đều xử lý tốt sau, còn từ trong nước mò một cái đại ngư. Sau đó hắn tìm một chỗ gò đất giá khởi lửa trại, sau đó ngồi xổm canh giữ ở bên cạnh đống lửa, một bên chuyển động thịt nướng, một bên ở trong lòng khen chính mình có khả năng.

Càng muốn Mạc Vong hắn lại càng có chút đắc ý vênh váo , hắn làm gì đó ăn ngon như vậy, vợ hắn nhất định sẽ thực thích. Hắn không tự giác mà mà bắt đầu ảo tưởng Kỳ Cảnh đối hắn miệng đầy khen ngợi tình hình, bởi vì tưởng quá đầu nhập vào, thịt liền nướng tiêu ...

Mạc Vong vẻ mặt đau khổ cắn một hơi hỏa hậu không đúng thịt nướng, chính mình bình luận: Nướng già rồi hơn nữa không đủ hương. Sau đó Mạc Vong đem nướng tiêu kia một phần tước xuống dưới, dư lại nướng qua kia khối thịt thì bị hắn nuốt vào bụng.

Tiết kiệm lương thực, long long có trách, hắn nhưng vẫn luôn là sở hữu long mô phạm tấm gương đâu!

Đem thịt nướng phá hủy một lần sau Mạc Vong cũng không dám nhẹ tâm , ánh mắt vẫn luôn chuyên chú nhìn thịt nướng cùng lửa trại. Các loại tương liêu thay nhau xoát đến bị hỏa chích nướng thịt thượng, tư tư mạo hiểm du thịt từ từ tản mát ra từng đợt mùi, câu Mạc Vong bụng đều đói bụng.

Mạc Vong đem thịt nướng hảo sau đó hướng thượng làm cái thời gian đình trệ ma pháp, nướng nước hương bốn phía thịt liền bị đầy đủ mà phong tồn lên. Từng khối từng khối thịt bị liên tiếp nướng hảo, Mạc Vong lại bắt tay xử lý cái kia trưởng thành béo đôn ngư.

Béo đôn ngư trên người thịt bị Mạc Vong thật cẩn thận mà phiến một phần xuống dưới, trắng nõn thịt cá thịnh tại trong cái khay bạc chỉ thoáng tát chút hương liệu cũng đã có thực hảo hương vị. Dư lại thịt cá trung tiểu thứ tương đối nhiều, Mạc Vong dùng ngón tay nhẹ nhàng mà tại mặt trên một chút, liền đem sở hữu ngư thứ đều mềm hoá , như vậy bị xử lý quá thịt cá dùng để đôn thang nhất bổng.

Cong giác dương dư lại thịt bị Mạc Vong ướp muối lên, chờ canh cá đôn hảo sau xử lý vừa lúc. Mạc Vong đem đôn hảo canh cá thừa tiến màu sắc rực rỡ lưu ly trong chén, lại tại mặt trên tát một tầng xanh biếc hương diệp.

Ướp muối hảo cong giác thịt dê trình màu tương, lại lóe đỏ sậm ánh sáng màu. Mạc Vong đưa tay ở trên hư không điểm giữa điểm, cắt thành bàn tay lớn nhỏ mỏng miếng thịt tự động quay thành một đóa hoa bộ dáng.

Nhiều đóa màu đỏ sậm hoa liên tiếp rơi vào bạch ngọc bàn trung, vàng óng ánh sáng du từ nó đóa hoa thượng chảy xuống hạ, Mạc Vong bắt lấy thời cơ thuấn phát một cái ma pháp, những cái đó màu đỏ sậm đóa hoa thượng liền nổi lên một tầng kim hoàng sắc tô da. Mạc Vong nhìn bàn trung kim hồng sắc đóa hoa, nghĩ nghĩ sau lại tại mặt trên khuynh đảo đi một tí mật nước.

Cong giác dương xương cốt bị Mạc Vong ngón tay một chút liền nhuyễn xuống dưới, sau đó hắn đem mấy khối đại xương cốt bỏ vào một cái nấu canh ngói vại trung. Tự nhiên kia ngói vại cũng không phải giống nhau ngói vại, chỉ là kia ôn nhuận như ngọc tính chất liền đủ để cho người sợ hãi than .

Mạc Vong đối hắn đồ làm bếp yêu cầu rất cao, không riêng muốn dùng tốt, quan trọng nhất là muốn đẹp mắt. Cho nên phóng nhãn nhìn lại, trước mặt hắn bãi thật là Kim Bôi, ngân trản, lưu ly bát, dù sao như thế nào đẹp mắt như thế nào đến.

Chờ sở hữu nguyên liệu nấu ăn đều bị xử lý tốt, Mạc Vong đột nhiên nhớ tới nhất kiện chuyện trọng yếu. Cơm hắn là đã làm xong, nhưng hắn như thế nào làm nhà mình tức phụ ăn a!

Mạc Vong ngồi ở tơ vàng nhung thảm thượng, tay nâng cằm bắt đầu tự hỏi nhân sinh. Không là, là bắt đầu tự hỏi như thế nào bắt lấy nhà mình tức phụ dạ dày, tiến tới bắt lấy nhà mình tức phụ tâm.

Nghĩ nghĩ Mạc Vong đột nhiên nghĩ tới lúc trước hắn hàng xóm cô gái ốc đồng, cô gái ốc đồng liêu một tay hảo hán, dễ dàng mà đã đem người trong lòng quải trở về nhà, tưởng lúc trước hắn còn hâm mộ đã lâu đâu!

Mạc Vong trong lòng có quyết đoán, về sau hắn chính là cô gái ốc đồng tiểu hào! Lên được phòng khách, xuống được phòng bếp, lấy lòng tức phụ, nghiền áp tình địch. A, không được, vẫn không thể thượng phòng, hắn còn phải tiếp tục oa , chờ lúc nào đó hắn có thể thu hồi chính mình giác về sau lại lộ diện, không phải hắn tưởng thân cận thân cận lại bị đụng đến giác, kia nhiều lắm xấu hổ nha.

Cô gái ốc đồng có tam hảo: Người mỹ, khéo tay, tâm địa hảo.

Mạc Vong hướng trên người mình đối ứng một chút, phát hiện hắn một chút không thể so cô gái ốc đồng kém. Luận dung mạo, hắn so cô gái ốc đồng hoàn hảo nhìn; luận tay nghề, hắn muốn làm cái gì đồ vật đều không nói chơi; luận tâm địa, nhưng hắn là toàn tộc nhất hảo nói chuyện long , có chuyện gì là đàm phán giải quyết không được đâu?

Chính là, chính là có một chút...

Hắn tham tài thanh danh tại toàn bộ long tộc đều cũng có danh , mà long tộc tham tài thanh danh vốn là liền thịnh, kết quả là hắn liền thành nhất tham tài cái kia. Vì vậy nguyên nhân, hắn làm mấy ngàn năm độc thân long, trong lòng nước đắng nhiều đảo đều đảo không xong.

Mạc Vong cảm thấy không trách hắn tham tài a, những người đó tổng là mắt thèm hắn bảo vật, có còn muốn lừa hắn đồ vật. Một lúc sau, hắn liền dưỡng thành tiểu khấu khấu thói quen, muốn từ trong tay hắn muốn tới đồ vật thật sự là khó như lên trời, Mạc Vong keo kiệt thanh danh liền truyền đi ra ngoài.

Nghĩ đến chuyện trước kia, Mạc Vong nhịn không được thở dài, còn không đều là bảo vật vật chọc họa, không phải là ghen tị hắn tiểu trong kim khố bảo vật nhiều sao? Hừ, chính là bảo thạch, kim tệ nhiều ném chơi, cũng không cho bọn hắn những cái đó bệnh đau mắt. Mạc Vong trong tay nghĩ về một cái vàng óng ánh tiền xu, ánh mắt theo kim tệ thượng xuống di động.

May mắn hắn sở hữu bảo vật đều mang tại trên người mình, không phải hắn hiện tại sớm khóc chết. Cũng là hắn xui xẻo, hắn ở nhà hảo hảo đóng cửa từ chối tiếp khách, kết quả họa trời giáng a! Kia hai chỉ hắn ghét nhất hoàng kim long cùng ngân long tại nhà hắn phụ cận đánh lên, đánh đánh liền đánh đã xảy ra chuyện.

Công kích mãnh liệt bùng nổ khi sinh ra hố đen, bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng dưới hắn đã bị quyển đến thế giới này, nếu không hắn da dày thịt béo khiêng hạ những cái đó thời không gió lốc, hiện tại hắn nhưng liên cái hồn cũng bị mất. Chết tiệt hoàng kim long cùng ngân long! Cũng không có việc gì tại trước mắt hắn khoe khoang làn da liền tính, thế nhưng còn hại hắn bị cuốn vào hố đen.

Hảo tại hắn cô gia quả long nhất cái, ly khai ban đầu thế giới thật cũng không quá thương cảm. Một người duy nhất làm hắn nhớ mong là bọn hắn long tộc đại trưởng lão, bất quá bọn hắn đại trưởng lão sống trên vạn năm , phỏng chừng biết hắn sau khi biến mất rất nhanh có thể đã thấy ra. Ân, có lẽ tại đã đói bụng khi sẽ tưởng hắn tưởng ngủ không yên.

Mạc Vong cúi đầu nhìn đống lửa, cầm lấy một căn nhánh cây nhàm chán chơi đùa . Ai, đáng thương hắn từ tiểu liền không cha không nương, gập gập ghềnh ghềnh trường cho tới bây giờ. Bất quá, hắn rốt cục cũng có tức phụ a! Nghĩ vậy Mạc Vong đen bóng trong mắt đột nhiên mạnh xuất hiện sáng rọi, đảo qua trước suy sút.

Thấy cốt thang đã bảo hảo , Mạc Vong lấy cái thìa yểu ra một chén nhỏ. Nùng bạch cốt thang lẳng lặng nằm ở tại xanh ngọc chén canh trung, giống như cùng chén canh dung thành nhất thể, hơi hơi nhoáng lên một cái liền có hương khí phía sau tiếp trước bổ nhào vào trước mặt, nguyên bản bị khóa ở trong đó mùi tràn đầy đi ra.

Mạc Vong trong tay nâng chén canh, miệng nhỏ miệng nhỏ mà xuyết , khóe miệng liệt lại không tiểu, hữu trên gương mặt tiểu má lúm đồng tiền cũng lúc ẩn lúc hiện. Tâm tình hảo , ăn cái gì đều hương, Mạc Vong cảm giác này thang trong đều cùng bỏ thêm mật dường như. Chờ một lát, lại chờ một lát hắn liền muốn dùng này đó thực vật đi bắt lấy nhà mình tức phụ tâm.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: tuyển A không thể hàm súc một chút sao?

Vô chứng điều khiển là không thể thực hiện , ngoan một chút, chúng ta vẫn là tiếp tục tiểu thanh tân đi!

Hảo , nguyện vọng đều thỏa mãn , cảm giác chính mình cũng bị ép khô .

(ˇωˇ" ∠)_

Cảm tạ tiểu thiên sứ dịch dinh dưỡng cùng lôi, cảm tạ duy trì chính bản, sao đát.

Chương 27: nhị bảy ngày

Mạc Vong đem Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ nhàng mà đặt ở tơ vàng nhung thảm thượng, sau đó lại đem chính mình thực vật nhân thân thể bỏ vào Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh. Chờ xử lý tốt hết thảy sau, hắn liền lắc mình vào kia đủ thực vật nhân trong thân thể.

Trên thực tế Mạc Vong hiện tại thân thể vẫn là ngâm nước bản, càng thích hợp tại thực vật nhân trong thân thể tiếp tục tu dưỡng, mà không phải biến thành người hình hoặc nguyên hình. Đương hắn phụ thân vào thực vật nhân trong thân thể khi, hấp thu ma pháp nguyên tố tốc độ là hắn bản thân hấp thu tốc độ gấp hai.

Mạc Vong vào thực vật nhân thân thể sau, vươn ra cành lắc lắc Kỳ Cảnh bả vai. Giải trừ ngủ say nguyền rủa sau Kỳ Cảnh tự nhiên sẽ không ngủ quen như vậy , cành khoát lên trên người hắn nháy mắt hắn liền tỉnh lại. Xanh biển con ngươi đột nhiên mở, trong tay cũng đã nắm lấy bên hông quen dùng vũ khí.

Nhìn thấy tại trước mắt mình chớp lên cành sau, Kỳ Cảnh mới thu hồi sắc bén như đao ánh mắt, cả người không tự giác mà liền ôn nhu lên. Kỳ Cảnh duỗi cầm chặt tay nữ trang cành, theo Mạc Vong lực đạo ngồi dậy.

Sau đó Mạc Vong đã bị Kỳ Cảnh nâng ở tại lòng bàn tay, lăn qua lộn lại nhìn hảo mấy lần. Thấy nhà mình tức phụ lông tóc vô tổn, Kỳ Cảnh mới có cẩn thận đánh giá cảnh vật chung quanh tâm tư.

Mạc Vong lựa chọn cái này đặt chân mà hữu sơn hữu thủy, cây cối xanh um, tại bọn họ chung quanh còn tốp năm tốp ba làm đẹp hình thái khác nhau hoa cỏ.

Kỳ Cảnh trừng mắt nhìn, trong mắt lộ vẻ nghi hoặc, hắn đây là đang chỗ nào? Vì cái gì có loại vừa tỉnh dậy toàn thế giới cũng thay đổi ảo giác!

Hắn mở ra trên cổ tay quang não rất nhanh tiến hành định vị, đánh mấy kiện sau trên màn ảnh biểu hiện: Trước mặt vị trí vi ma tạp tinh vực. Thủy Lam tinh. (125, 285). Thủy Lam tinh, lại xưng là hỗn loạn tinh, mỹ lệ dồi dào mà lại ẩn chứa nguy hiểm cùng đáng ghê tởm một ngôi sao cầu.

Nhưng Kỳ Cảnh nhớ rõ rõ ràng, hắn nhắm mắt trước còn tại một con thuyền chiến hạm thượng, hơn nữa hắn còn bị nhà mình tức phụ bảo hộ lấy. Nhưng là hiện tại cảm giác của hắn như thế nào như là tại cắm trại dã ngoại? Kỳ Cảnh nhìn chính mình dưới thân thoải mái mềm mại thảm cùng với bên cạnh lửa trại cùng Kim Bôi ngân trản lưu ly bát, cảm giác thực bất khả tư nghị, chẳng lẽ hắn bị người cứu?

Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu nhìn Mạc Vong, chợt phát hiện một cái lúc trước hắn đều xem nhẹ vấn đề: Vợ hắn vì cái gì sẽ bên ngoài biên? Kỳ Cảnh trầm mặc , chợt phát hiện nhà mình tức phụ uy vũ cường hãn, tâm tình của hắn có chút phức tạp, này cùng hắn tưởng tượng Kiều Kiều tiếu tiếu tiểu cô nương có chút không giống.

Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng áy náy , hắn không chỉ không chiếu cố hảo nhà mình tức phụ còn trái lại bị chiếu cố , hắn cái này bạn lữ làm đích thực là không hợp cách. Mạc Vong thấy Kỳ Cảnh lấy một loại cô phụ ánh mắt của hắn nhìn chăm chú vào hắn, thập phần đầu óc lơ mơ, vợ hắn không nên cảm động hết sức sao? Này áy náy ánh mắt là xảy ra chuyện gì?

Mạc Vong không thích Kỳ Cảnh lộ ra loại này ánh mắt, nâng lên cành bưng kín Kỳ Cảnh mặt. Một lát sau thấy Kỳ Cảnh một chút phản ứng không có, hắn lại chậm rãi rút về cành, nhưng sau phát hiện Kỳ Cảnh chính vẻ mặt sủng nịch lại bất đắc dĩ nhìn hắn. Kỳ Cảnh loại này mãn hàm sủng nịch ánh mắt để cho Mạc Vong hưởng thụ, Mạc Vong tâm tình sung sướng mà run rẩy trên người mình phiến lá biểu đạt chính mình yêu thích.

Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu tại Mạc Vong phiến lá thượng nhẹ nhàng mà rơi xuống một nụ hôn, Mạc Vong vươn đi ra lấy đồ vật tiểu chi run lên, thiếu chút nữa đem trong đó thang đều sái . Mạc Vong quyển một chén canh cá, có chút thấp thỏm đưa đến Kỳ Cảnh trước mặt. Vợ hắn nhất định sẽ thích hắn làm đồ ăn đi?

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến Mạc Vong đưa tới canh cá có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng hắn vẫn là nhận lấy."Chúng ta là bị người cứu sao?" Kỳ Cảnh suy đoán bọn họ là bị người cứu, nhưng chung quanh nơi này lại không có những người khác, hắn cũng chỉ có thể hỏi chớ quên.

Mạc Vong lay động một chút cành, đem Kỳ Cảnh phỏng đoán phủ nhận . Kỳ Cảnh thấy Mạc Vong tả hữu lắc lư cành lá trả lời hắn vấn đề liền lại hỏi: "Là ngươi đã cứu ta?" Kỳ Cảnh hỏi như vậy khi trong lòng cũng cảm thấy có chút không quá khả năng, nhưng hắn ẩn ẩn lại cảm thấy này khả năng liền là chân tướng.

Mạc Vong lập tức cao thấp lắc lư khởi chính mình cành lá, thập phần tích cực thừa nhận . Lớn như vậy công lao hắn nhất định phải nhận xuống dưới, sau đó hắn tại nhà mình tức phụ trong lòng hình tượng khẳng định lại sẽ cao đại không ít.

Mạc Vong cả ngày nhàn không có việc gì, trừ bỏ hấp thu ma pháp nguyên tố liền quang biết tại Kỳ Cảnh trước mặt đắp nặn chính mình hình tượng, loại này anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân quang huy sự tích hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không giấu xuống dưới.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến cao thấp lắc lư phá lệ khoan khoái cành lá, khóe mắt nhịn không được co rút. Nhà mình tức phụ họa phong giống như càng ngày càng vặn vẹo ."Biết , ngươi giỏi quá! Quả thực bổng cực kỳ!" Kỳ Cảnh được đến sau khi trả lời biểu hiện thực cổ động, nhìn Mạc Vong ánh mắt thập phần chân thành tha thiết.

Bị nhà mình tức phụ một khen, Mạc Vong trong lòng vui như hoa nở, hắn ở trong lòng tiểu sách vở thượng lặng yên thêm một cái: Nhất định phải hảo hảo bảo vệ chính mình tức phụ, cố gắng kiến thiết chính mình quang huy hình tượng. Ân, sau đó vợ hắn liền sẽ càng thêm thích hắn.

Trên thực tế Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng có rất nhiều nghi vấn, nhưng hắn lại không hiểu biết như thế nào hỏi. Tỷ như Mạc Vong là như thế nào đem hắn cứu ra ? Những cái đó tinh đạo thì thế nào ? Hiện tại hắn nhìn thấy này đó quý trọng hoa lệ đồ vật lại là chỗ nào tới? Còn có những cái đó sắc hương vị câu toàn thực vật.

Hết thảy đều thực huyền huyễn, tựa như trên tay hắn đột nhiên xuất hiện cái kia vòng tay nhất dạng. Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng thực minh bạch, hết thảy bất khả tư nghị đều là từ hắn có bạn lữ sau xuất hiện , nhưng trong lòng hắn nhưng không mâu thuẫn loại này biến hóa, thậm chí là có chút yêu thích .

Kỳ Cảnh đem Mạc Vong thác giơ lên trước mắt, vươn ra ngón tay nhẹ nhàng mà điểm điểm kia mềm mại phiến lá, Mạc Vong lắc lư hạ phiến lá cọ xát ngón tay của hắn, động tác tẫn hiển thân mật. Kỳ Cảnh đột nhiên liền không nghĩ nghiên cứu kỹ, dù sao không quản như thế nào đều là hắn phát thệ muốn nuông chiều tiểu tức phụ, liền tính không giống người thường chút cũng không quan hệ. Còn có một bối tử thời gian, nên biết đến hắn sớm tối đều sẽ biết.

Mạc Vong lo lắng đồ ăn lương lại đem thừa canh cá bát bỏ vào Kỳ Cảnh trong tay, Kỳ Cảnh nhìn xanh ngọc chén nhỏ trung ngẩn người, hắn rất ít ăn đến như vậy tinh xảo thực vật.

Tinh tế thời đại thực vật càng thêm chú trọng dinh dưỡng cân đối cùng thực vật có thể cung cấp năng lượng, bởi vậy sáng tạo ra nghìn bài một điệu cơm dinh dưỡng. Những cái đó cơm dinh dưỡng mùi vị không tệ, nhưng chính là cảm giác khuyết thiếu cái gì. Kỳ Cảnh đem Mạc Vong đặt ở trước người, hai tay nâng bàn tay đại chén nhỏ lấy một loại rất là trân trọng thái độ uống một hơi.

Canh cá hương vị thực hảo, uống tiến miệng có loại ôn ôn mềm mềm cảm giác, tâm giống như đều đi theo hòa tan ."Thực dễ uống, đây là ta uống qua tốt nhất uống thang." Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt lộ ra một cái sáng lạn tươi cười, chân tâm tán thán nói.

Kỳ Cảnh uống xong trong tay canh cá lại không vội mà đi ăn những thứ khác đồ vật, hắn đem Mạc Vong nâng lên nhẹ nhàng mà dùng hai má cọ xát hắn."Cám ơn, nhưng là về sau không cần làm, vạn nhất thương tổn đến ngươi làm như thế nào?" Kỳ Cảnh tưởng không là Mạc Vong làm như thế nào xuất này đó thực vật, mà là lo lắng Mạc Vong sẽ làm bị thương đến chính mình.

Mạc Vong giơ lên cành nhẹ nhàng mà sờ sờ Kỳ Cảnh hai má, trong lòng có chút rối rắm. Muốn này đây sau không nấu cơm, hắn như thế nào cố gắng bắt lấy nhà mình tức phụ dạ dày? Chính là tức phụ nói hắn lại không thể không nghe, xem ra hắn yêu cầu thay đổi sách lược .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ta ngắn nhỏ, ta tự hào, ta cho các ngươi tỉnh đồng tiền trinh. (không cần đánh ta. _(:зゝ∠)_)

Về sau ta cố gắng thô trường...

Chương 28: nhị tám ngày

Mạc Vong tưởng vậy hắn hiện tại liền không làm , chờ về sau cũng là giống nhau . Ốc đồng kế hoạch một tạm thời gác lại, hắn yêu cầu tiếp tục chấp hành kế hoạch nhị, chuẩn bị khởi động kế hoạch tam...

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh thực thích chính mình làm thực vật, Mạc Vong trong lòng đắc ý đến không được, quả nhiên trù nghệ của hắn vẫn là trước sau như một hảo. Chờ Kỳ Cảnh ăn xong đồ vật, sắc trời đã hơi tối. Thiên thượng mỏng vân phô tán, chung quanh tỏ khắp khai thản nhiên sương mù.

Kỳ Cảnh mới ngủ tỉnh không bao lâu, một chút vây ý cũng không có. Thu thập xong hết thảy sau hắn ngồi xếp bằng tại thảm thượng, Mạc Vong đã bị hắn ôm vào trong ngực. Trước Kỳ Cảnh nhanh nhanh Kỳ lão gia tử báo bình an, ngay tại vừa mới hắn rốt cục chiếm được hồi phục.

Video kết nối vào sau đối diện xuất hiện sắc mặt nghiêm túc Kỳ lão gia tử, Kỳ Cảnh không tự giác liền thẳng thắn sống lưng tọa càng thêm đoan chính."Gia gia, ta đã thoát vây. Hiện tại vị với ma tạp tinh vực Thủy Lam tinh, dùng không được bao lâu là có thể chạy trở về." Kỳ Cảnh nghiêm trang chững chạc hướng nhà mình lão gia tử báo cáo.

Kỳ lão gia tử ánh mắt tại Kỳ Cảnh trên người quét tảo, thấy thật sự là hắn không có bị thương sắc mặt mới chậm lại."Như thế nào một chút trí nhớ không trưởng, ngươi như vậy làm ta tại sao có thể yên tâm." Kỳ lão gia tử nhìn Kỳ Cảnh có chút chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép nói.

"Có chuyện gì nhiều cùng ngươi ca thương lượng, hảo hảo học tập một chút. Chúng ta Kỳ gia vẫn luôn bị người nhìn chằm chằm nhìn chăm chú vào, cho nên làm việc nhất định muốn cẩn thận lại cẩn thận." Kỳ lão gia tử thở dài nói. Tại Kỳ lão gia tử xem ra Kỳ Diễn tính cách càng thích hợp tại quân bộ cùng những cái đó lão già kia chu toàn, Kỳ Cảnh thì càng thích hợp đi nơi dùng chân ứng đối các loại tinh tế thú.

"Xin lỗi gia gia, làm ngài lo lắng ." Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng có chút xấu hổ.

"Ngươi đã hiện tại tại Thủy Lam tinh, vậy trước tiên không phải về đến . Vốn là tính toán cho ngươi ca đi Thủy Lam tinh đi một chuyến, ngươi đã tại kia, vậy thì do ngươi đi đi!" Kỳ lão gia tử mở miệng nói.

Kỳ Cảnh ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng nhà mình lão gia tử, trong lòng cảm thấy có chút nghi hoặc. Thủy Lam tinh hỗn loạn bất kham, lại vị trí xa xôi, làm hắn ca đến này làm như thế nào?"Gia gia, ngài nói." Nhưng Kỳ Cảnh biết nhà mình lão gia tử nói nhất định là thập phần chuyện trọng yếu, không phải tùy tiện phái ra cái thân tín đi chấp hành nhiệm vụ là có thể .

Một lát sau sau Kỳ lão gia tử đem một phần cá nhân tư liệu gửi đi cho Kỳ Cảnh, Kỳ Cảnh sau khi xem xong trầm mặc một cái chớp mắt, sau đó trịnh trọng cam đoan nói: "Gia gia ngài yên tâm, người ta nhất định sẽ liên lạc với."

Kỳ lão gia tử nhớ tới Kỳ Cảnh trúng độc sự mở miệng hỏi: "Trên người của ngươi suy yếu độc tố giải sao?" Kia suy yếu độc tố lưu lại tại thân thể trung tuy rằng sẽ không trí mạng, nhưng dị năng cùng thể năng đều sẽ phải chịu thực đại hạn chế, Kỳ lão gia tử lo lắng Kỳ Cảnh đi tìm người sẽ gặp nguy hiểm.

"Muốn là gặp được nguy hiểm, vậy ngươi liền đi tìm người này hỗ trợ, ngàn vạn không cần cậy mạnh." Kỳ lão gia tử nghĩ nghĩ lại bổ sung đạo. Kỳ lão gia tử tại Thủy Lam tinh vẫn là để lại chuẩn bị ở sau , chỉ bất quá cho tới nay không hề vận dụng mà thôi.

Kỳ Cảnh thật mạnh gật gật đầu, "Ân, vấn đề không đại, ta sẽ mau chóng loại trừ trên người tàn độc, sẽ không chậm trễ chuyện này." Kỳ Cảnh chân thực tình huống so với hắn nói còn muốn nghiêm trọng một ít, nhưng hắn không muốn làm cho Kỳ lão gia tử lo lắng. Lại nói trên người hắn độc chỉ cần đến Thủy Lam tinh tinh đều, liền nhất định có thể tìm tới đối ứng trị liệu tề.

"Cam đoan an toàn của mình, mau chóng cứu người trở về. Ngươi ca gần nhất có rảnh, làm hắn thay ngươi đi Đông Hỗ tinh đóng giữ một đoạn thời gian." Đông Hỗ tinh tương đương với bọn họ Kỳ gia đại bản doanh, hai người bọn họ huynh đệ tổng yếu có một tại kia tọa trấn. Vi kỳ phụ danh dự, Kỳ Diễn minh nghĩa thượng chính là Kỳ gia dưỡng tử, nhưng Kỳ lão gia tử cũng không thiên vị, Kỳ gia sự cũng chưa từng có kiêng dè quá hắn.

Kỳ lão gia tử nói Kỳ Cảnh nhất nhất đồng ý, đoạn rụng video sau hắn nhìn quang trong đầu cá nhân tin tức trầm tư một hồi. Mạc Vong thấy Kỳ Cảnh trầm mặc , tự giác không đi quấy rầy hắn.

Kỳ Cảnh đưa tay sờ sờ Mạc Vong cành lá cùng hắn nói: "Gia gia nói ngươi cũng nghe được, chúng ta hiện tại muốn đi tìm một người. Sự tình tương đối sốt ruột, chúng ta hiện tại liền muốn hướng Thủy Lam tinh tinh đều tiến đến."

Mạc Vong lắc lắc chính mình cành, hướng Kỳ Cảnh tỏ vẻ hắn đã biết . Thấy Kỳ Cảnh thu dọn đồ đạc chuẩn bị rời đi, Mạc Vong bắt đầu ở trong lòng cân nhắc như thế nào tiếp tục chấp hành ốc đồng kế hoạch nhị.

Ốc đồng kế hoạch nhị: Muốn vì người trong lòng dọn dẹp hết thảy chướng ngại, sở hữu chướng ngại vật nhất định muốn bóp chết tại manh nha trung.

Hơn nữa kế hoạch nhị không thể là yên lặng thực thi , nhất định phải làm cho người trong lòng biết là chính mình làm , lấy này không ngừng mà nổi bật chính mình cao đại hình tượng. Mạc Vong tưởng nhất định phải làm cho nhà mình tức phụ nhìn đến thực lực của chính mình, nhìn đến hắn là cỡ nào tin cậy, là cỡ nào ưu tú bạn lữ người tuyển.

Mạc Vong cảm thấy chính mình kế hoạch nhị thực thi rất tốt, đãi sẽ cùng theo nhà mình tức phụ chạy đi hắn còn có thể làm càng hảo. Nghĩ đến đây, hắn đắc ý liếc xa xa một chút. Muốn là hắn bây giờ là bản thể, phỏng chừng cái đuôi đều đến kiều đến thiên đi lên.

Nơi xa trên cây treo một cái hôi mao hầu, miệng bị đột nhiên nhanh chóng sinh trưởng dây leo trói lại cái rắn rắn chắc chắc, một chút thanh âm đều phát không xuất. Tại nó bên cạnh còn có nó người cùng cảnh ngộ — một cái bạch mao hầu. Bạch mao hầu đãi ngộ so nó muốn hảo chút, tuy rằng đồng dạng bị trói thành bánh chưng, ít nhất không có bị điếu đến trên cây.

Hai chỉ tiểu hầu bị trói tại kia có vẻ có chút tội nghiệp, nhưng chúng nó lại còn ánh mắt thương hại nhìn về phía cách đó không xa. Tại bọn họ cách đó không xa có một tùng tính dai rất mạnh hiệp diệp thảo, kỹ càng hiệp diệp thảo từ giữa lộ ra một cái thật lớn màu đen đầu, đó là một cái cấp bậc thấp hùng hình tinh tế thú bị bọc thành kén.

Chúng nó đã bị trói đứng lên thật lâu, cũng có thể nói là đồng bệnh tương liên. Từ khi cái kia đặc biệt quý danh phi xà sau khi xuất hiện, ở chung quanh tát hoan tinh tế thú đều bị đột nhiên sinh trưởng thực vật trói lên. Một đám miệng đều bị đổ nghiêm nghiêm thực thực, hé răng đều không được.

Hai chỉ tiểu hầu là đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú, chúng nó biết đây là gặp gỡ lợi hại nhân vật . Bất quá nhìn cái kia phi xà cũng không có thương tổn chúng nó ý tứ, chúng nó cũng liền thức thời đình chỉ giãy dụa. Chờ cái kia phi xà đi rồi, nơi này vẫn là chúng nó xưng bá, không mao bệnh.

Hiệp diệp bụi cỏ còn tại phát ra tuôn rơi tiếng vang, kia chỉ vụng về ngốc nghếch hùng hình tinh tế thú còn tại cố sức giãy dụa. Hai chỉ tiểu hầu nhịn không được tiếp tục dùng ánh mắt thương hại nhìn chăm chú vào nó: Thật sự là tinh tế thú trung dũng sĩ, bất khuất, vĩnh không buông tha.

Rốt cục kia hùng hình tinh tế thú giãy dụa một phen liền muốn tránh thoát , kia tuôn rơi thanh cũng rõ ràng truyền đến bốn phía, sau đó nó đã bị lần thứ hai điên cuồng sinh trưởng hiệp diệp thảo lần nữa trói lên. Trường mà cứng cỏi hiệp diệp thảo lại đem vị kia dũng sĩ trói thành bánh chưng, ấn nó tiếp tục cùng mặt đất đến cái thân mật tiếp xúc.

Mạc Vong đem kia chỉ xuẩn hùng trói hảo, yên lặng tán thưởng hạ chính mình được đến tân năng lực. Hắn có thể mượn dùng khối này thực vật nhân thân thể sử dụng mặt khác thực vật, loại cảm giác này thật sự là thật tốt.

Kỳ Cảnh thu thập xong đồ vật chuẩn bị ôm Mạc Vong hướng tinh đều phương hướng đuổi. Hắn cơ giáp tổn hại , lại không có mang mặt khác phi hành khí, bởi vậy hắn chỉ có thể đi bộ chạy đi, mà hắn lựa chọn lộ vừa mới sẽ trải qua những cái đó xui xẻo tinh tế thú bên cạnh, đương nhiên muốn là không thông qua, Mạc Vong cũng sẽ làm những cái đó "Bánh chưng" nhóm xuất hiện tại thích hợp địa phương.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: (một)

Mạt * biểu hiện dục rất mạnh * quên: "Hết thảy chuẩn bị sắp xếp, hiện tại muốn bắt đầu ta biểu diễn ."

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Thỉnh bắt đầu ngươi biểu diễn."

.

Chúng tinh tế thú: "Ngô, ngô ngô." Biểu diễn xong đừng quên buông nhóm a!

(nhị)

Mạc Vong: "Ốc đồng kế hoạch một tạm dừng, tiếp tục ốc đồng kế hoạch nhị, chuẩn bị khởi động ốc đồng kế hoạch tam."

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Chân thật thấy một ngày không biểu hiện mình liền khó chịu hệ liệt.

Hôm nay tra tác giả lương tâm còn có thể lại đau một ngày, ân, ngày mai hẳn là liền đã hết đau.

Chương 29: nhị cửu thiên

Thủy Lam tinh ban đêm không phải thực ám, tại đàn tinh chiếu rọi xuống thậm chí có thể mơ hồ nhìn đến lá cây thượng diệp mạch. Đầy sao đầy trời ban đêm người thường có thể miễn cưỡng nhìn đến lộ, giống Kỳ Cảnh như vậy cao cấp dị năng giả thì có thể không chịu ảnh hưởng chạy đi.

Bất quá bởi vì ban đêm càng dễ dàng có tinh tế thú qua lại, cho nên người bình thường không chọn tại buổi tối chạy đi. Tuy rằng Kỳ Cảnh đã bị suy yếu độc tố ảnh hưởng, nhưng hắn đối phó mấy cái đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú vẫn không nói chơi.

Kỳ Cảnh trước hảo hảo ngủ một giấc, hiện tại đúng là tinh thần sung túc thời điểm. Hắn cần phải nhanh một chút liên lạc với người kia, cho nên vẫn là nhanh chóng chạy đi tương đối tốt. Kỳ Cảnh tính toán một chút, lập tức hướng Thủy Lam tinh tinh đều đuổi nói, đi nhanh một đêm là có thể tới, có thể nói khoảng cách phi thường gần.

Mạc Vong bị Kỳ Cảnh ôm vào trong ngực chạy đi, nguyên bản Kỳ Cảnh là tính toán đem hắn đưa vào mặt dây chuyền không gian , nhưng Mạc Vong vươn ra cành kéo chặt Kỳ Cảnh thủ đoạn lại chính là không buông ra. Rơi vào đường cùng Kỳ Cảnh đành phải tại chính mình trước người treo cái túi tiền, sau đó đem Mạc Vong cố định ở tại trước ngực.

Mạc Vong từ túi trong lộ ra lục doanh doanh cành lá, Kỳ Cảnh bước nhanh chạy hắn đã bị điên rung đùi đắc ý đứng lên. Kỳ Cảnh đi rồi không rất xa bỗng nhiên nghe thấy được tuôn rơi thảo diệp thanh, nhưng hắn vội vã chạy đi cho nên cũng không có ý định đi thăm dò khám, sau đó hắn liền nhiễu tới.

Mạc Vong: "..." Nhà hắn tức phụ như thế nào không ấn kịch bản đến? Không nên ít nhất nhìn liếc mắt một cái sao!

Kỳ Cảnh dị năng bị hạn chế ở tại trung cấp, nhưng hắn đem phong hệ dị năng thêm vào tại trên người mình khi tốc độ vẫn như cũ rất nhanh. Mạc Vong còn không có kịp phản ứng đã bị Kỳ Cảnh mang theo đi thật xa, bị trói thành bánh chưng mấy cái tinh tế thú đã bị vứt đến phía sau rất xa chỗ.

Thấy thế Mạc Vong quyết định không ngừng cố gắng, hắn tìm hiểu tinh thần lực bắt đầu tìm tòi chung quanh vật còn sống. Kỳ Cảnh đi trước tốc độ rất nhanh, có khi Mạc Vong vừa mới tìm được tinh tế thú, Kỳ Cảnh cũng đã mang theo hắn đi ra rất xa , hắn thật sự là tìm không thấy cơ hội biểu hiện mình.

Mạc Vong có chút buồn bực, nhưng hắn vẫn phải là thành thành thật thật mà đãi tại Kỳ Cảnh trước ngực, hắn mới sẽ không cố ý cấp nhà mình tức phụ quấy rối đâu! Kỳ Cảnh không biết Mạc Vong ở trong lòng chờ đợi bọn họ có thể sớm đi gặp gỡ không mọc mắt tinh tế thú.

Kỳ Cảnh một đường đi nhanh chọn nhiều là gò đất, lại cẩn thận tránh được khác thường thường động tĩnh địa phương, bởi vậy bọn họ đi rồi nửa ngày cũng không đã bị bất luận cái gì tập kích. Mạc Vong thấy biểu hiện mình vô vọng, trong lòng bắt đầu suy xét phương thức khác.

Đang lúc Mạc Vong đã quyết định tạm thời buông tha biểu hiện mình khi, đột nhiên có một đầu trường răng nanh lang hình tinh tế thú chạy trốn ra. Kỳ Cảnh thân hình một mau né kia chỉ tật phong lang công kích, nhanh hơn tốc độ hướng xa xa tiến đến, nhưng này đầu tật phong lang lại theo đuổi không bỏ.

Mạc Vong lập tức tinh thần lên, này chỉ tinh tế thú tới quả thực quá là lúc!

Này chỉ đẳng cấp cao tật phong lang thuộc loại tốc độ hình tinh tế thú, Kỳ Cảnh nhanh hơn tốc độ nhưng vẫn đang bị nó ngăn đón xuống dưới. Tật phong lang nhìn chằm chằm nhìn chăm chú vào Kỳ Cảnh, Kỳ Cảnh xuất ra vũ khí chuẩn bị ứng đối, Mạc Vong cũng đã chuẩn bị tốt ra tay.

Kia chỉ tật phong lang bên chân có một tùng thấp bé tiểu bụi cây, Mạc Vong liền đem mục tiêu nhắm ngay kia đám cỏ. Bụi cây cành lặng yên duỗi trường, tại kia chỉ tật phong lang một nhảy dựng lên khi nhanh chóng leo lên đến nó trên người.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Vũ khí đều lượng đi ra , liền cho ta nhìn cái này?

Nhìn tại trong nháy mắt đã bị trói thành một cái lục sắc cái kén tật phong lang, Kỳ Cảnh trầm mặc . Tình cảnh này thoạt nhìn có chút khôi hài, một cái đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú thế nhưng bị lùm cây cấp trói thành bánh chưng. Tật phong lang điên cuồng giãy dụa , lại thủy chung không thể tránh thoát trên người cành.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh trầm mặc, Mạc Vong vội vàng vứt ra chính mình cành đem kia chỉ "Bánh chưng" trực tiếp kéo dài tới Kỳ Cảnh trước mắt. Này là công lao của hắn a, vạn nhất nhà mình tức phụ không biết là hắn làm làm như thế nào?

Mạc Vong vươn ra cành tại kia chỉ tật phong lang sau đầu điểm điểm, ý đồ nhắc nhở Kỳ Cảnh đem thú hạch đào ra. Đi theo Kỳ Cảnh lâu, hắn cũng biết này đó thú thẩm tra đối chiếu dị năng giả chỗ hữu dụng, hiện tại có đưa lên cửa tự nhiên muốn thu .

"Không nên đụng nó, bẩn." Kỳ Cảnh hơi hơi nhíu mi, nhẹ nhàng mà xả một chút Mạc Vong vươn ra kia căn cành. Kỳ Cảnh lời này kỳ thật không có gì ghét bỏ ý tứ, hắn chính là luyến tiếc làm Mạc Vong động. Kỳ Cảnh trước chỉ thấy thức quá Mạc Vong lợi hại , nhưng cái đó và có lợi hại hay không không quan hệ, thuần túy là hắn yêu nuông chiều nhà mình tức phụ mà thôi.

Mạc Vong nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói, khoan khoái tại kia chỉ trỏ cành lập tức liền cương . Tao , bị nhà mình tức phụ ghét bỏ ! Hắn vươn ra cành như thiểm điện rụt trở về, dùng sức quăng thiệt nhiều hạ sau mới đình chỉ động kinh.

Mạc Vong sẽ không hống người, nhưng hắn đầu óc vừa kéo liền vô sự tự thông hạng nhất cầu được tha thứ kỹ năng — làm nũng. Đương nhiên Mạc Vong cũng không có nhận thức đến hành vi của mình như là làm nũng, hắn chính là bằng trực giác biết Kỳ Cảnh sẽ thích hắn thân cận.

Hung hăng quăng cành, chứng minh chính mình một chút không bẩn sau, Mạc Vong quay đầu liền vươn ra cành ôm lấy Kỳ Cảnh thắt lưng. Tinh tế nhược nhược cành hoàn tại Kỳ Cảnh trên lưng, lực đạo rất nhẹ, lại đủ để cho Kỳ Cảnh cảm giác đến nó tồn tại. Cái này cũng chưa tính xong, Mạc Vong quơ chính mình Diệp Tiêm Tiêm tại Kỳ Cảnh trong ngực cọ đến cọ đi.

Kỳ Cảnh giơ tay lên tưởng sờ sờ Mạc Vong đầu, phát hiện không có đầu có thể thuận mao. Hắn đem Mạc Vong hướng về phía trước lấy một chút, tại hắn Diệp Tiêm Tiêm thượng rơi xuống một cái chuồn chuồn lướt nước hôn, sau đó nói: "Ta không là ghét bỏ ngươi, ngươi không nên đụng nó, ta đến liền hảo." Nói xong nói sau Kỳ Cảnh đi hướng kia vẫn còn tại cố gắng giãy dụa tật phong lang.

Kia chỉ tật phong lang thấy Kỳ Cảnh đi hướng nó, trong miệng phát ra uy hiếp gào thét thanh. Kỳ Cảnh đem Mạc Vong hoàn ở tại trong ngực, không cho hắn nhìn đến bất luận cái gì huyết tinh trường hợp. Vô hình phong nhận đâm vào tật phong lang đầu lâu, cuối cùng quyển ra một viên trong suốt thú hạch.

Thú hạch thượng vết máu bị gió nhận cuốn đi, Kỳ Cảnh đem kia khối thú hạch thu lên tiếp tục chạy đi. Mạc Vong nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh giải thích trong lòng vui vẻ, bị Kỳ Cảnh hoàn vào trong ngực sau vô cùng vui vẻ mà hướng trên người hắn cọ hảo vài cái.

Kỳ Cảnh tâm tình thực hảo mang theo Mạc Vong tiếp tục chạy đi, trên đường lại gặp mấy lần tinh tế thú. Mỗi lần không chờ Kỳ Cảnh động thủ Mạc Vong liền thúc sử bên cạnh thực vật đem những cái đó tinh tế thú trói thành "Bánh chưng", bất quá hắn sẽ không lại dùng chính mình cành đi đụng chạm những cái đó tinh tế thú. Hai người đều tranh nhau động thủ, một đường đi qua gặp phải tinh tế thú đều tao ương.

Đuổi cả đêm lộ sau đó, Kỳ Cảnh mang theo Mạc Vong rốt cục chạy tới tinh đều bên cạnh. Chung quanh đã dần dần xuất hiện một ít thấp bé hỗn độn phá phòng ở, Kỳ Cảnh thả chậm đi tới tốc độ.

Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt đã làm tân trang, cũng không úy kỵ người chung quanh đối hắn đánh giá. Hắn xuyên kiện rộng thùng thình áo sơmi, lại ở bên ngoài phi bộ y phục, mà Mạc Vong bị hắn áo khoác che hơn phân nửa thân thể. Kỳ Cảnh thân thể thon dài, xuyên rộng thùng thình quần áo cũng chỉ là có vẻ tiêu sái phiêu dật, mà không một tia mập mạp.

Nếu nói là duy nhất một chỗ không phối hợp chỗ chính là quải ở trên người túi tiền, kia túi cao cao nhô ra, đúng là có chút ảnh hưởng mỹ quan. Kỳ Cảnh trên người sạch sẽ, phổ thông khuôn mặt chính là hơi có vẻ thanh tú, nhưng cả người nhìn qua sạch sẽ nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, cùng chung quanh hỗn loạn hoàn cảnh không hợp nhau.

Thủy Lam tinh tinh đều bên ngoài có chút xóm nghèo cảm giác, Kỳ Cảnh nhanh chóng đi qua khi đều thấy này phiến thổ địa bần cùng. Rách nát ngói phòng đã là nơi này tốt nhất kiến trúc, những thứ khác lại là một ít tùy ý dựng phá lều.

Tại đây chút phá ốc lạn ngói trung cư trú nhiều là một ít thân tàn thể yếu người, còn có một chút gầy trơ cả xương hài tử. Kỳ Cảnh chỉ là nhìn cũng có chút bất nhẫn tâm , hắn chưa bao giờ biết tại nhân quyền có sung túc bảo đảm hôm nay, thế nhưng còn có tình cảnh như thế tồn tại.

Quả thực là không thể tưởng tượng! Tại bị tinh tế thú quấy rầy nghiêm trọng nhất tinh cầu đều không có xuất hiện quá loại này tình hình. Nơi này nhìn qua giống như là phiến bị vứt bỏ thổ địa.

Kỳ Cảnh mày nhăn càng ngày càng lợi hại, quá lạc hậu, quá bần cùng , quả thực như là lui trở lại □□ thời kì. Nhưng Kỳ Cảnh hiện tại có nhiệm vụ trong người, chính là tưởng giúp đỡ cũng không có thời gian, hơn nữa đây cũng không phải là hắn một người liền có thể giải quyết sự.

Kỳ Cảnh trước kia chợt nghe nói Thủy Lam tinh bên ngoài tựa như xóm nghèo, nội vây thì như là động tiêu tiền. Hắn chỉ cho là chênh lệch quá đại, nhưng không nghĩ tới Thủy Lam tinh bên ngoài đã vậy còn quá hỗn luân cùng bần cùng.

Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ thầm rằng: Có lẽ về sau hắn có thể giúp chút vội, chính là nghe nói này Thủy Lam tinh thượng có không ít ngạnh tra. Kỳ Cảnh đem chuyện này ghi tạc đáy lòng, bắt đầu suy xét chính mình vấn đề.

Hắn muốn trước đem trên người mình lưu lại suy yếu độc tố thanh trừ, sau đó lại đi tìm kiếm kia cái nhân vật trọng yếu. Kỳ Cảnh xuyên qua Thủy Lam tinh bên ngoài bắt đầu tiến vào nội vây sau dừng lại nghỉ ngơi nghỉ chân, đuổi cả đêm lộ thân thể của hắn hảo cũng có chút chống đỡ không nổi .

Tiến vào Thủy Lam tinh nội vây sau, ánh vào trong mắt cảnh sắc đột nhiên biến đổi, quả thực như là tiến nhập hai cái thế giới. Sở hữu cùng bần cùng liên quan từ ngữ cũng không thể lại dùng làm miêu tả từ, đồng dạng tại một mảnh thổ địa phía trên, Thủy Lam tinh nội vây hoa mỹ khó có thể miêu tả.

Lúc này thiên tài hơi hơi lượng, sạch sẽ sạch sẽ bên đường đèn nê ông còn tại lóng lánh, đỉnh đầu ngẫu nhiên bay qua mấy giá phi hành khí. Kỳ Cảnh lại hướng tinh đều trung tâm đuổi, liền thấy được các loại xa hoa nơi liên tiếp xuất hiện. Sống về đêm mới dừng lại đến không bao lâu, chung quanh lại đã ồn ào náo động lên.

Nhưng Kỳ Cảnh nhìn này đó kiến trúc lại nhíu mày, trước nhìn đến tình cảnh còn rõ ràng ở trước mắt, hắn quả thực không thể tưởng tượng như thế nào sẽ có như vậy hai cực phân hoá địa phương. Một bên là bần cùng cực khổ, bên kia là phồn hoa xa xỉ.

Nhìn chung quanh ngẫu nhiên xuất hiện vài người, Kỳ Cảnh tâm tình càng thêm không xong. Nơi này tuy rằng phồn hoa, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh tổng cảm thấy có chút không đúng lắm, không giống là mặt khác tinh cầu nhất dạng phồn hoa, tình hình nơi này làm hắn từ đáy lòng dâng lên một loại khó chịu.

Mạc Vong nhận thấy được Kỳ Cảnh cảm xúc dao động vươn ra cành kéo chặt tay hắn, không tiếng động an ủi hắn. Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu nhìn trong ngực Mạc Vong, trong lòng phiền táo áp đi xuống."Ta không sự." Thanh tú trên khuôn mặt dẫn theo cười lại nhiều thêm vài phần sáng rọi.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh lộ ra tươi cười, Mạc Vong lại rụt trở về, nhưng vẫn là để lại một cái nhỏ bé yếu ớt tiểu chi vãn ở tại Kỳ Cảnh trên cổ tay.

Kỳ Cảnh tính toán trước tìm địa phương đặt chân, sau đó lại đi tìm cái đại chữa bệnh sở loại trừ trên người mình lưu lại độc tố. Hắn hướng bốn phía nhìn, tùy ý tuyển một cái khách sạn đi tới.

Tuy rằng hiện tại thời gian còn sớm, nhưng này trong khách sạn đã có người tại bận rộn . Kỳ Cảnh đi đến quầy định rồi một cái phòng, tính toán ở trong này ở tạm xuống dưới.

Kỳ Cảnh lấy phòng tạp đi tìm kiếm gian phòng của mình, một gian một gian đi tìm đi khi, đột nhiên trước mặt một cánh cửa liền mở ra. Kỳ Cảnh chính đi tới cửa, cửa vừa mở ra sau bên trong gian phòng cảnh sắc nhìn một cái không xót gì.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: thập điểm đi?

Sờ sờ lương tâm, hôm nay nó không đau.

Nhìn không tới đổi mới có thể là rút, phiên đến trang mục lục hẳn là có thể tìm tới.

Chương 30: ba mươi ngày

Huân người mùi rượu mặt tiền cửa hiệu mà đến, Kỳ Cảnh lắc mình tránh được tưởng muốn lôi kéo chính mình người. Trong phòng rơi rụng các màu bình rượu, trên ghế sa lông còn hoành nằm vài người, nhìn nhìn lại trước mắt mình cái này con ma men, Kỳ Cảnh mày không rõ ràng mà nhíu một chút.

Kia con ma men ném tới địa thượng sau ngôn ngữ hàm hồ mắng chửi bới vài tiếng, quỳ rạp trên mặt đất còn ý đồ đi kéo Kỳ Cảnh. Kỳ Cảnh mặt không đổi sắc đưa kia con ma men một cước, không lưu tình chút nào mà đem hắn đá trở về phòng, thuận tiện còn giúp vội đóng cửa.

Kỳ Cảnh đem Mạc Vong vươn ra cành xách trở về, nhẹ nhàng mà vỗ vỗ hắn cành lá tính làm là trấn an. Mạc Vong phẫn nộ mà thu hồi chính mình cành, trong lòng lại hận đến nghiến răng. Thế nhưng tưởng đối vợ hắn động thủ động cước, tìm đánh đâu!

Kỳ Cảnh đi hướng bên cạnh một cánh cửa, xoát môn tạp đi vào. Bôn ba một đêm sau may là Kỳ Cảnh cũng cảm thấy có chút mệt mỏi, hắn trước đem Mạc Vong an trí hảo lại tưới chút dịch dinh dưỡng sau đó mới đi phòng tắm tắm rửa một cái. Kỳ Cảnh tắm rửa xong sau ôm lấy Mạc Vong đi tới phòng ngủ, hắn hiện tại tinh thần có chút không được tính toán nghỉ ngơi trước một đoạn thời gian.

Kỳ Cảnh nằm ở trên giường hợp mắt tính toán nghỉ ngơi, đột nhiên cảm giác tới tay thượng truyền đến quen thuộc xúc cảm. Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu hướng bên giường tiểu bàn tròn nhìn lại, quả nhiên là Mạc Vong duỗi cành quấn quanh ở tại cổ tay của hắn thượng.

Hắn giơ cổ tay lên phát hiện mình tay phải thượng mặc sắc vòng tay đã xảy ra chút biến hóa, dài nhỏ cành từ vòng tay thượng tìm hiểu mà còn cùng Mạc Vong vươn ra cành hợp nhị vi một. Kỳ Cảnh trừng mắt nhìn, vừa cẩn thận mà nhìn nhìn, mặc sắc vòng tay thượng kim sắc hoa văn toát ra tựa hồ so trước còn muốn sáng ngời.

Kỳ Cảnh rủ mắt thấy kia sáng lạn một màn, thẳng đến những cái đó kim sắc hoa văn yên lặng xuống dưới hóa thành mặc sắc vòng tay thượng thiển kim sắc hoa văn."Cám ơn." Kỳ Cảnh giơ tay lên tại trên cổ tay vòng tay rơi xuống một nụ hôn, màu xanh da trời sắc trong con ngươi nhộn nhạo ánh sáng nhạt.

Nhẹ nhàng hôn từ vòng tay thượng chuyển qua lục doanh doanh dài nhỏ cành thượng, Mạc Vong trong lòng run lên vèo một chút thu hồi chính mình cành. Sau đó Mạc Vong chợt nghe đến một tiếng cười khẽ, trong lòng hắn càng thêm lâng lâng không biết cho nên, chờ hắn vựng hồ hồ nhìn Kỳ Cảnh khi mới phát hiện Kỳ Cảnh đã ngủ say.

Mạc Vong: "..." Liêu xong liền ngủ là không đúng!

Mạc Vong ôm chính mình bị thương tâm đi tự mình an ủi , vẫn không quên cấp Kỳ Cảnh quăng cái ngủ say nguyền rủa. Chờ Kỳ Cảnh khi tỉnh lại đã tới gần chạng vạng, này vừa cảm giác ngủ hắn thần thanh khí sảng, ngày gần đây mỏi mệt trở thành hư không.

Kỳ Cảnh đứng dậy cùng Mạc Vong đánh một cái bắt chuyện, sau đó không coi ai ra gì đổi khởi quần áo. Màu trắng áo ngủ che dấu thân thể một chút hiển lộ đi ra, đường nét lưu loát thân thể nhìn qua không có quá nhiều cơ bắp, thậm chí có chút gầy yếu. Xoay người khi thẳng thắn bối căng thẳng, lúc này mới mơ hồ hiện ra trong đó lực lượng.

Hàng năm che dấu tại quân trang hạ thân thể trắng nõn quá phận, nhìn qua liền xúc cảm vô cùng tốt. Tuy rằng thường xuyên tham dự các loại chiến đấu, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh trên người nhưng không có bất luận cái gì vết thương. Mặc dù đã từng thụ quá thương, tinh tế thời đại tiên tiến trị liệu nghi cũng hoàn toàn có thể tiêu trừ các loại vết sẹo.

Khoan bả vai chật hẹp mông, một đôi chân trường mà thẳng tắp, từ đầu đến chân đều giống như hoàn mỹ nhất tác phẩm nghệ thuật. Mạc Vong run rẩy chính mình cành lá, tưởng muốn dời đi ánh mắt rồi lại nhịn không được nhìn lén. Suy nghĩ nửa ngày sau, Mạc Vong rõ ràng thoải mái hào phóng mà nhìn lên, dù sao đây là hắn tức phụ, sớm nhìn cũng không quan hệ đi?

Kỳ Cảnh mặc vào một cái rộng thùng thình màu đen quần, trên thân lại xuyên nhất kiện màu trắng quần áo trong. Quần áo trong cúc áo vẫn luôn khấu đến nhất mặt trên, đem loã lồ xuất tốt đẹp cảnh sắc đều che dấu lên.

Mặc quần áo tử tế sau Kỳ Cảnh nhìn nhìn trong gương chính mình, hắc khố bạch y thiếu niên xuyên Depp thông, khuôn mặt cũng không thấy được. Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ nghĩ từ cái nút không gian trung lấy ra một cái bình nhỏ, sau đó ngửa đầu tích vào trong mắt.

Lạnh lẽo chất lỏng từ khóe mắt chảy vào, lại mở mắt khi kia một uông xanh biển liền thành màu nâu, Kỳ Cảnh lại đem khác một con mắt cũng biến thành màu nâu. Cái này mặc cho ai đều không nhận ra Kỳ Cảnh thân phận. Lần này đến Thủy Lam tinh chỉ có hắn một người, hắn muốn càng thêm cẩn thận cẩn thận mới là.

Kỳ Cảnh đính một phần cơm, bắt đầu xem xét chính mình quang trong đầu tin tức. Tinh võng thượng về Thủy Lam tinh tin tức thập phần hỗn tạp, có người nói đó là dồi dào thiên đường, còn có người nói kia là ma quỷ tụ tập mà. Kỳ Cảnh tìm đọc nhiều tin tức sau đột nhiên phát hiện về Thủy Lam tinh tin tức thoạt nhìn rất nhiều, nhưng hữu dụng tin tức cũng rất ít.

Thủy Lam tinh bên ngoài còn có thể nói là bởi vì quá mức bần cùng lạc hậu, các loại tin tức thiết bị không hoàn thiện, nhưng Thủy Lam tinh nội vây đâu? Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng âm thầm mà nhớ kỹ điểm này, xem ra này Thủy Lam tinh thủy thâm đâu! Hắn lần này tới tinh đều là vì hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, kia những chuyện khác cũng chỉ có thể nhiều tị chút .

Kỳ Cảnh lại rút nhỏ sưu tầm phạm vi, hắn muốn trước tìm một cái khoảng cách gần nhất chữa bệnh sở đem trên người mình suy yếu độc tố loại trừ. Thủy Lam tinh thượng cũng không có chính phủ tu kiến công lập bệnh viện, cuối cùng Kỳ Cảnh chỉ phải tuyển một cái danh dự tương đối tốt tư nhân phòng khám.

Kỳ Cảnh sau khi cơm nước xong liền dẫn Mạc Vong đi kia gia phòng khám, làm Kỳ Cảnh thật không ngờ chính là kia gia phòng khám cũng không so chính quy bệnh viện tiểu. Kỳ Cảnh đi vào liền có cái tiểu hộ sĩ hướng hắn đã đi tới, nói tình huống của mình sau hắn liền bị lĩnh vào một cái phòng.

"Mời ngồi." Ngồi ở bàn sau người nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh tiếng bước chân đầu đều không nâng, cầm một cây viết tại chính mình trước người tập vở thượng viết viết họa họa.

Xuyên áo dài trắng thanh niên như cũ cúi đầu, nhưng mở miệng hỏi: "Bệnh gì?"

Tuy rằng bị không để mắt đến Kỳ Cảnh lại cũng không thấy đến nan kham, nghe thấy thanh niên kia nói sau mở miệng đáp: "Ta muốn loại trừ trên người suy yếu độc tố."

"Bên kia, chính mình đi vào." Thanh niên có chút phiền táo xoa nhẹ hạ tóc của chính mình, đưa tay chỉ vào bên cạnh dụng cụ đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh nằm đến bên cạnh trên giường, chung quanh liền có dụng cụ chuyển qua bên cạnh hắn, tinh tế châm đâm vào cánh tay của hắn, còn có nhìn không thấy quang tại trên người hắn đảo qua.

Dụng cụ phát ra tích một tiếng, xuyên áo dài trắng thanh niên lần đầu tiên ngẩng đầu lên."Hảo , xuất hiện đi!" Giang Diệc Kha đem trong tay mình bút buông xuống, từ bên cạnh dụng cụ trung lấy ra nhất trương kiểm tra sức khoẻ biểu.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn ngẩng đầu thanh niên sửng sốt lên đồng, trách không được hắn cảm giác thanh âm quen tai, nguyên lai thật là hắn nhận thức người. Kỳ Cảnh đi đến bên cạnh bàn lần nữa ngồi xuống, nhìn bồng đầu loạn phát thanh niên trên mặt nhịn không được lộ ra một cái cười.

Giang Diệc Kha nhìn trong tay biểu, cầm lấy bút tại mặt trên bay nhanh viết một chuỗi dược liệu danh, sau đó đem tờ giấy kia vứt cho Kỳ Cảnh."Hảo , đi thôi, đi giao tiền lấy dược."

Đem phương thuốc vứt cấp Kỳ Cảnh sau Giang Diệc Kha lại cúi đầu vội chuyện của mình, cái kia bị hắn ném xuống tập vở lại bị hắn lần nữa cầm lên. Bút rơi xuống trên giấy thanh âm lại xoát xoát nhớ tới.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn trong tay đơn bạc chỉ, mặt trên chữ viết rồng bay phượng múa cũng là hắn sở quen thuộc . Một tiếng cười khẽ vang lên, Giang Diệc Kha mới phát hiện vừa mới người còn không có rời đi.

"Như thế nào còn không đi?" Giang Diệc Kha lấy bút gõ gõ mặt bàn, có chút không kiên nhẫn nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, nhất trương khuôn mặt tuấn tú thượng lộ ra điểm hung ý.

Nhìn thấy Giang Diệc Kha có chút hung biểu tình, Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được cười lên tiếng, cái này càng là điểm □□ dũng.

"Cười cái gì cười, chán sống oai , cút nhanh lên!" Giang Diệc Kha đằng mà một chút đứng lên, trên mặt hung ý càng sâu. Hắn vốn là liền đủ phiền lòng , hiện tại thế nhưng còn có người dám hướng nòng súng chàng. Giang Diệc Kha xả hạ khóe miệng, đem chính mình tay áo vãn lên, một bộ muốn đánh người bộ dáng.

Nếu là người bình thường khả năng bị Giang Diệc Kha dọa đến , nhưng Kỳ Cảnh lại tương đương hiểu biết hắn. Kỳ Cảnh thân thể một thả lỏng, liền lười nhác ỷ tựa vào lưng ghế dựa thượng, như vậy nhìn qua thế nhưng còn nhiều thêm vài phần vô lại cảm giác."Mệt, đi không đặng."

Tuy rằng Kỳ Cảnh là trường quân đội xuất thân, bản thân làm việc cũng nghiêm cẩn, nhưng hắn tại quân đội lăn lộn lâu như vậy, trên người nhiều ít cũng dính đi một tí quân bĩ vị, chỉ bất quá hắn sẽ không biểu hiện ra ngoài thôi. Giờ phút này hắn nhướng mày nhìn về phía Giang Diệc Kha, rất có loại khiêu khích cảm giác.

Kỳ Cảnh hành động quả nhiên chọc giận Giang Diệc Kha, Kỳ Cảnh chỉ thấy Giang Diệc Kha tay ở trên bàn một chống đỡ, trực tiếp từ bàn sau phiên đến bên cạnh hắn."Ta giúp ngươi!" Dứt lời Kỳ Cảnh áo đã bị Giang Diệc Kha chộp vào trong tay.

Kỳ Cảnh bất đắc dĩ nhìn nhìn Giang Diệc Kha, trong lòng tưởng kế tiếp hắn liền sẽ bị Giang Diệc Kha kéo cổ áo trực tiếp tha đi ra ngoài, muốn là hắn phản kích nói có lẽ còn sẽ ai một đốn đánh.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: người khác gia tiểu thiên sứ: Đại đại đổi mới !

Tra tác giả tiểu thiên sứ: Ngắn nhỏ, ngắn nhỏ!

Vì cái gì đồng dạng là càng hai ngàn, ba nghìn, đãi ngộ như vậy bất đồng? ! (ˇωˇ" ∠)_

Chương 31: tam một ngày

"Diệc Kha, buông tay." Kỳ Cảnh đưa tay vỗ vỗ Giang Diệc Kha kéo hắn áo tay, mặt mang ý cười đạo.

Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh kêu tên của hắn, Giang Diệc Kha kéo Kỳ Cảnh áo tay một chút liền dùng lực, lặc Kỳ Cảnh khụ hai tiếng. Thấy Giang Diệc Kha mặt mang nghi hoặc cùng cảnh giác, Kỳ Cảnh không thể không giải thích: "Diệc Kha, ta là cảnh."

"Câm miệng!" Giang Diệc Kha mãnh liệt đem Kỳ Cảnh kéo lên, nắm cổ tay của hắn liền vào bên cạnh một cái phòng nghỉ."Ngươi như thế nào đến nơi đây đến !" Giang Diệc Kha đem Kỳ Cảnh xả tiến phòng nghỉ sau thấp giọng hỏi.

Kỳ Cảnh mới vừa muốn hồi đáp đã bị Giang Diệc Kha ngăn lại, hắn cau mày dùng sức phất phất tay nói: "Đi , đừng nói nữa, chúng ta tìm một chỗ bàn lại."

"Đuổi kịp, đi a!" Giang Diệc Kha đi rồi hai bước sau quay đầu lại, thấy Kỳ Cảnh chính đi dạo chậm rì rì nện bước đi theo phía sau hắn. Giang Diệc Kha trong lòng khó thở, nói chuyện khi ngữ khí cũng không tính là quá tốt.

Giang Diệc Kha thúc giục làm Kỳ Cảnh đã nhận ra không thích hợp, hắn bước nhanh hơn đi theo Giang Diệc Kha đi ra nhà này trị liệu sở. Kỳ Cảnh hiểu biết Giang Diệc Kha, tuy rằng hắn tính tình luôn luôn không hảo, nhưng là sẽ không mạc danh kỳ diệu phát hỏa.

Giang Diệc Kha đi đến phi hành khí vị trí lái đưa, đem điểm đến thiết vì chính mình gia, mới đi tới Kỳ Cảnh bên người. Hắn tại Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh đi rồi hảo vài vòng mới đứng đến Kỳ Cảnh trước người ác thanh ác khí nói: "Nơi này không là ngươi nên đến địa phương, thừa dịp không có người phát hiện nhanh chóng rời đi."

"Biệt chuyển, trước dừng lại nghỉ ngơi một chút." Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đi qua đi lại người, nhịn không được mở miệng nói.

Kỳ Cảnh đứng lên đi đến Giang Diệc Kha thân vừa hỏi: "Lời này của ngươi có ý tứ gì?" Thấy Giang Diệc Kha mày nhăn lợi hại hơn, Kỳ Cảnh nhìn thẳng hắn đạo, "Tin tưởng ta, tuyệt đối sẽ không có việc. Lại nói không là Diệc Kha ngươi đều không nhận ra ta sao? Không cần lo lắng cho ta."

"Ta mới lười quản ngươi." Giang Diệc Kha tà Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái tức giận nói. Giang Diệc Kha thấy Kỳ Cảnh ngụy trang quả thật hoàn mỹ, trong lòng lo lắng cũng buông xuống hơn phân nửa.

"Không quản ngươi tới đây trong làm như thế nào, tốt nhất là nhanh chóng rời đi." Kỳ Cảnh từ Giang Diệc Kha trên mặt thấy được thận trọng.

Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu lại không nói thêm gì."Trên người của ngươi suy yếu độc tố là xảy ra chuyện gì?" Giang Diệc Kha nhớ tới Kỳ Cảnh thân thể kiểm tra số liệu quan tâm hỏi.

Kỳ Cảnh đi đến chỗ ngồi ngồi xuống, nghe thấy Giang Diệc Kha nói sau trên mặt xuất hiện một tia châm chọc."Có thể có cái gì, không phải là quân bộ những cái đó lão gia này ấn không chịu nổi sao? Cả ngày chỉ biết là nội đấu, lại liên tinh tế thú cùng tinh đạo vấn đề đều giải quyết không .

Nói xong những lời này sau Kỳ Cảnh cũng trầm mặc , hắn không quan tâm quân bộ những người đó đối hắn chèn ép, nhưng tinh tế thú cùng tinh đạo vấn đề lại bức bách đãi giải quyết. Tuy rằng hắn phụ trách tại nơi dùng chân chặn lại tinh tế thú, nhưng chung quanh tinh đạo cũng là hắn xử lý , trong đó tình huống hắn lại rõ ràng bất quá.

Giang Diệc Kha phiền táo gãi gãi tóc của chính mình, tức giận mắng chửi bới nói: "Hỗn đản, những cái đó chết tiệt sâu mọt!"

Kỳ Cảnh rủ mắt, cũng không có phát biểu bất luận cái gì ý kiến. Những người đó ghê tởm trình độ hắn đã sớm biết, khí có ích lợi gì? Không bằng bằng năng lực của mình tận khả năng nhiều làm chút thực sự.

Qua một hồi lâu Giang Diệc Kha mới bình tĩnh trở lại, hắn xoay người đối Kỳ Cảnh nói: "Ngươi bây giờ ở địa phương nào đặt chân?"

"So luân khách sạn." Kỳ Cảnh đáp.

"Đi ta kia đi, bên kia quá loạn ." Nói xong Giang Diệc Kha cao thấp đánh giá một lần Kỳ Cảnh mới thu hồi ánh mắt.

"Tiểu tử ngươi này cái gì ánh mắt, tưởng cái gì đâu!" Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến Giang Diệc Kha đánh giá ánh mắt một bàn tay hồ đến đầu hắn thượng. Có lẽ là nghĩ tới điều gì, hắn mặt cũng không khỏi đến cương một chút.

Giang Diệc Kha nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh cương mặt, nhếch miệng cười nói: "Cũng không phải chưa bao giờ gặp, vẫn là cẩn thận một chút hảo." Giang Diệc Kha nhất trương khuôn mặt tuấn tú cười phá lệ thiếu đòn, nhìn Kỳ Cảnh đều cảm thấy tay dương .

Kỳ Cảnh lắc đầu nói: "Này cũng không cần ngươi lo lắng . Ta tuyệt đối sẽ không có việc ." Nhà hắn tức phụ cùng cái tiểu dấm bao dường như, tuyệt đối sẽ không nhìn hắn bị người bắt đi. Nếu có người dám đối hắn động thủ động cước, vợ hắn khẳng định sẽ trừu người. Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ tới đã từng Kloa cùng áo đến liệt, trong nhất thời thậm chí có chút không có sợ hãi.

Giang Diệc Kha đi đến Kỳ Cảnh trước người, cúi đầu nhìn kỹ Kỳ Cảnh tỉ mỉ tân trang sau quá khuôn mặt."Sách, còn có thể đi. Cười một cái cho ta xem." Kỳ Cảnh tân trang sau khuôn mặt thực phổ thông, miễn cưỡng tính thượng là thanh tú.

Kỳ Cảnh có chút bất đắc dĩ cười một chút, đưa tay tưởng muốn đẩy khai cách hắn gần quá bạn tốt. Tay còn chưa chạm đến Giang Diệc Kha, Kỳ Cảnh chợt nghe đến vừa mới còn tại cợt nhả người kêu rên một tiếng.

"A! Đau đau đau! Họ kỳ ngươi cũng quá độc ác, không liền đùa ngươi một chút không? Về phần động thủ sao?" Giang Diệc Kha dời đi bụm mặt tay nhe răng trợn mắt oán giận .

Nhìn đến Giang Diệc Kha trên mặt kia một đạo hồng sắc trường ngân, Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt lộ ra một tia xấu hổ."Khụ khụ, dù sao ngươi là thầy thuốc, điểm ấy tiểu thương cũng không tính cái gì."

Thấy Giang Diệc Kha vừa trừng mắt liền muốn phát hỏa, Kỳ Cảnh vội vàng mở miệng giải thích: "Ai cho ngươi vừa mới ly ta gần như vậy ? Còn một bộ tiểu lưu manh chiếm được bộ dáng." Cái này giải thích tác dụng cực kỳ bé nhỏ, thậm chí có chút lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu cảm giác.

"Ngươi, ngươi đánh người còn có lý !" Giang Diệc Kha chỉ vào Kỳ Cảnh tức giận chỉ trích đạo. Đều nói đánh người không vẽ mặt, Giang Diệc Kha nhanh chóng xuất ra một chai trị liệu phun sương mù phun đến chính mình trên mặt, cái loại này hỏa lạt lạt cảm giác mới chậm rãi bắt đầu biến mất.

Kỳ Cảnh ngượng ngùng đem Mạc Vong từ mặt dây chuyền trong không gian lấy đi ra, đối nóng nảy tiểu sư tử Giang Diệc Kha nói: "Diệc Kha, đây là ngươi tiểu tẩu tử, lại đây nhận nhận."

Giang Diệc Kha vốn là ánh mắt liền dừng ở Kỳ Cảnh bên này, thấy hắn đem Mạc Vong thật cẩn thận mà nâng ở lòng bàn tay, đã sớm tò mò đến gần."Tê!" Thấy rõ ràng sau, Giang Diệc Kha nhịn không được lui về phía sau một bước.

Nghĩ nghĩ sau hắn mới lại đi lên trước ngoan ngoãn nói: "Tẩu tử hảo, ta là Giang Diệc Kha, ngươi kêu ta Diệc Kha là có thể." Sau khi nói xong Giang Diệc Kha nhịn không được sờ sờ còn tàn dư đau đớn mặt. Tê, xuống tay thật ác độc.

Mạc Vong có chút khó chịu phủi Giang Diệc Kha liếc mắt một cái, vươn căn cành thân mật kéo chặt Kỳ Cảnh cánh tay. Tuy rằng Mạc Vong cảm giác đến Giang Diệc Kha đối Kỳ Cảnh không có gì này tâm tư của hắn, nhưng hắn không là lòng dạ hẹp hòi sao? Nhìn thấy có người đùa giỡn nhà mình tức phụ đương nhiên không thể nhẫn nhịn. Hơn nữa kia xưng hô cũng không đối a!

Giang Diệc Kha cảm giác chính mình quả thật bị không nhìn , ưỡn mặt lại thấu đi lên nói: "Tiểu tẩu tử đừng nóng giận a! Vừa mới ta chỉ là cùng Kỳ Cảnh nói giỡn đâu!"

Kỳ Cảnh thấy Giang Diệc Kha một bộ khí yếu bộ dáng, khóe miệng kiều kiều nói: "Nàng còn sẽ không nói. Bất quá ta tức phụ nàng đánh người nhưng lợi hại đâu!"

Giang Diệc Kha: "..." Như vậy tự hào ngữ khí là xảy ra chuyện gì? Cái gì thời điểm đánh người lợi hại cũng có thể lấy ra khoe khoang ? Thiếu tướng, ngài đó là dưỡng tức phụ ai! Cũng không phải là nuôi cái bảo tiêu hoặc tay đấm.

"Đánh người lợi hại?" Giang Diệc Kha ánh mắt rơi xuống Mạc Vong trên người, nhìn kia mềm mại cành trong lòng có chút hoài nghi. Bất quá hắn trên mặt đúng là có chút đau, Giang Diệc Kha lấy ra một chai trị liệu phun sương mù lại đi chính mình trên mặt phun một lần.

Kỳ Cảnh thập phần nghiêm túc gật đầu nói: "Treo lên đánh ngươi như vậy hoàn toàn không thành vấn đề, tới một cái đánh một cái, tới hai người giết cả hai." Tuy rằng không biết Mạc Vong cụ thể chiến lực, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh đã từng chính mắt nhìn thấy Mạc Vong thoải mái treo lên đánh luyện thể thuật thất cấp áo đến liệt. Hơn nữa vợ hắn còn có thể thong dong ứng đối dị năng cùng các loại vũ khí.

"Cho nên ngươi nói tuyệt đối sẽ không có việc, là bởi vì tiểu tẩu tử nàng sẽ che chở ngươi?" Giang Diệc Kha nhìn Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt có chút quỷ dị. Quá phá hư hình tượng có hay không ( gào thét -ing )? Bọn họ liên bang đệ nhất thiếu tướng cái gì thời điểm thành ăn cơm mềm tiểu bạch kiểm!

Sau đó Giang Diệc Kha liền nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh bình tĩnh gật gật đầu."Ta tức phụ cần phải che chở ta, ta cũng thực bất đắc dĩ a! Liền tính nói nàng, nàng cũng không nghe." Kỳ Cảnh nói quả thật là lời nói thật, bất quá cũng có cố ý khoe khoang nhà mình tức phụ thành phần. Vợ hắn tốt như vậy, đương nhiên muốn làm hảo huynh đệ của mình biết a!

Giang * độc thân cẩu * Diệc Kha đã bị vạn điểm bạo đánh, bất hạnh bỏ mình.

"A, như vậy a!" Giang Diệc Kha vẻ mặt lạnh lùng nhìn chăm chú vào tân xuất lô huyễn thê cuồng ma Kỳ Cảnh.

"Ngươi bây giờ yếu như vậy kê, chính là liên ta đều đánh không lại, sẽ không sợ ngươi tiểu tẩu tử ghét bỏ ngươi?" Giang Diệc Kha trong lòng không cân bằng . Dựa vào cái gì trước kia đều là độc thân cẩu, hiện tại lại lưu hắn một người thừa nhận thế giới này ác ý.

Kỳ Cảnh xuất ra nhất trương kiểm tra biểu, mặt trên còn có rồng bay phượng múa một chuỗi chữ viết."Đây không phải là đi chữa bệnh đoán sao? Lại nói ta tức phụ làm sao có thể ghét bỏ ta." Kỳ Cảnh thập phần chắc chắn trả lời chính mình hảo huynh đệ vấn đề. Vấn đề này tuyệt đối không có khả năng tồn tại mặt khác đáp án.

Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt lộ ra cười, kia trương bình thường không có gì lạ mặt tựa hồ cũng nhiễm thượng làm cho người chú mục sáng rọi. Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu nhìn kéo chính mình cánh tay Mạc Vong, Mạc Vong tâm thần lĩnh hội duỗi trưởng một căn cành tại Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt cọ xát.

Giang Diệc Kha: "..." Hảo nóng nảy nha, hảo muốn đánh người.

Mắt không thấy, tâm vi tịnh. Giang Diệc Kha rõ ràng quay đầu đi không lại nhìn Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong ngược cẩu hành vi. Hắn đi đến phi hành khí khống chế đài chỗ đem điểm đến sửa vi so luân khách sạn."Ta trước đưa ngươi hồi đi thu dọn đồ đạc, sau đó các ngươi đi ta kia ở tạm đi, ta kia vẫn còn phòng trống gian." Giang Diệc Kha đầu đều không hồi nói.

"Không , ta cũng ở đây đãi không được bao lâu, liền không đi quấy rầy ngươi ." Kỳ Cảnh cũng không muốn đem Giang Diệc Kha liên lụy tiến vào, hắn vẫn là ở khách sạn tương đối phương tiện.

"Tính , đều tùy ngươi. Có cái gì yêu cầu hỗ trợ ngươi lại tìm ta." Giang Diệc Kha đem tân số thông tin chia Kỳ Cảnh."Chú ý một chút, ta hiện tại gọi khắc y, có việc liền dùng cái này số thông tin liên hệ ta."

Kỳ Cảnh nghe được Giang Diệc Kha nói ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, lại không nói gì thêm. Sửa cái tên cũng không phải đại sự gì, mỗi người đều có chính mình bí mật."Biết , vẫn là huynh đệ ngươi đủ ý tứ." Kỳ Cảnh khóe môi nhếch lên nhợt nhạt ý cười.

"Hừ, biết liền hảo." Giang Diệc Kha nhanh hơn phi hành khí tốc độ, cũng không lâu lắm bọn họ liền tới so luân khách sạn. Kỳ Cảnh đi xuống khi Giang Diệc Kha đối hắn hô: "Chờ ngày mai ngươi lại đi một chuyến, ta cấp chuẩn bị chút hiệu quả trị liệu hảo dược, bảo đảm thuốc đến bệnh trừ."

"Biết , cảm tạ." Kỳ Cảnh phất phất tay, nhìn theo Giang Diệc Kha phi hành khí rời đi.

Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua Mạc Vong nói: "Đi rồi, chúng ta trở về."

Kỳ Cảnh mang theo Mạc Vong đi đến gian phòng của mình, vừa muốn xoát phòng tạp khi, chợt nghe cách vách truyền đến không tiểu nhân động tĩnh. Kỳ Cảnh mở cửa động tác dừng lại, hắn hướng bên cạnh đi vài bước, vừa lúc từ khe cửa khuy đến trong đó bộ phận tình hình.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cảm tạ không hiểu biết như thế nào hình dung tiểu thiên sứ □□. (thật lo lắng cho là đầu sai. (ˇωˇ" ∠)_)

Còn có chờ phong · chờ ngươi lôi, còn có mặt khác tiểu thiên sứ dịch dinh dưỡng. Sao đát.

Tra tác giả tranh thủ thô trường. (mỗi lần đều là tranh thủ, là , chính là như vậy túng. Không phải lập flag lại xong không thành làm như thế nào? )

Tra tác giả: flag lập nhiều.

Ngày hôm sau: flag đảo.

Tiểu thiên sứ: Kéo, tiểu roi da, tiểu đao, bốn mươi mễ lớn lên khảm đao nhâm ngươi tuyển.

Chương 32: tam hai ngày

Nhìn đến bên trong gian phòng tình cảnh sau Kỳ Cảnh trầm mặc một cái chớp mắt, khớp xương phân minh ngón tay nhẹ nhàng mà sờ sờ Mạc Vong cành lá. Nghe được phía sau truyền đến tiếng bước chân, Kỳ Cảnh xoay người nhìn thoáng qua.

Tướng mạo không tốt nam nhân trong ngực ôm một cái thân hình mảnh mai nữ tử, nàng nhu thuận tóc dài nhẹ nhàng mà phiêu đãng, lộ ra bên mặt nghiêng đã đó có thể thấy được vẻ đẹp của nàng. Trên cổ tay một vòng một vòng hồng ngân là bị buộc chặt sau lưu xuống dấu vết, khóe miệng thấm xuất một tia vết máu càng là hiện ra này thê mỹ.

"Cút ngay, nhìn cái gì vậy." Nam nhân kia còn chưa đi đến Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh liền mở miệng lăng nhục. Nam nhân kia không riêng mắng Kỳ Cảnh còn tìm đường chết động chân, muốn Kỳ Cảnh đá đến một bên đi.

Kỳ Cảnh phảng phất giống như không nghe thấy thậm chí còn cúi đầu bát một chút quấn quanh cổ tay hắn cành lá, nhưng hắn tùy ý đá ra một cước lại tại nháy mắt liền chặt đứt nam nhân này cổ chân. Theo một tiếng kêu rên vang lên, nam nhân cước bộ bất ổn ôm nữ tử hướng địa thượng suất đi.

Kỳ Cảnh một tay nâng Mạc Vong, động tác nhanh chóng lại đá ra một cước. Nam nhân bị Kỳ Cảnh một cước kia bị đá dời vị trí, vừa lúc làm nữ tử lá chắn thịt.

Tiếng kêu rên cùng ngã sấp xuống khi phát ra nặng nề va chạm khiến cho trong phòng mấy người chú ý. Kỳ Cảnh nhìn về phía bên trong gian phòng khi đối diện thượng một đôi mãn hàm cầu xin bích mâu.

Bị trói phược tay chân nữ tử chú ý tới Kỳ Cảnh sau ra sức giãy dụa lên, ánh mắt thẳng tắp mà nhìn chằm chằm Kỳ Cảnh, mặc dù thân thể suất ngã trên mặt đất cũng không để ý chút nào.

Kỳ Cảnh vỗ vỗ nhỏ bé yếu ớt cành muốn Mạc Vong đưa vào mặt dây chuyền không gian lại bị ngăn trở. Mạc Vong vứt ra một mảnh diệp, diệp sau khi hạ xuống trong chớp mắt liền trưởng thành một người cao dây leo, ngã sấp xuống tại trên thân nam nhân cô gái kia liền bị dây leo hộ lên.

Nhìn đến Mạc Vong hành động sau Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được cong khóe miệng. Mạc Vong ý đồ rõ ràng, hắn không nghĩ Kỳ Cảnh đi bính cô gái kia. Kỳ Cảnh đối với bên trong gian phòng nữ tử gật gật đầu, nghiêng đầu tránh thoát nghênh diện mà đến nắm tay.

"Cho ta đánh! Làm tiểu tử này xen vào việc của người khác." Ngoan lệ lời nói vang lên, bên trong gian phòng đi ra người đều động khởi tay. Kỳ Cảnh tay trái nâng Mạc Vong, né tránh gian chỉ dùng một bàn tay liền đem mấy người thu thập dễ bảo.

Không một hồi kia mấy nam nhân cũng chỉ còn lại có kêu rên khí lực, thấy Kỳ Cảnh xoay người muốn mấy người tha tiến gian phòng, Mạc Vong lập tức ân cần đem mấy người kéo vào gian phòng. Cái kia té xỉu nữ tử cũng bị dây leo hiệp đai lưng tiến vào, trừ cái này ra, Mạc Vong còn tri kỷ đóng cửa lại.

Sự thật chứng minh, đóng cửa là rất trọng yếu một sự kiện. Xem bọn hắn cách vách đám người kia tao ngộ sẽ biết.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh chế phục sở hữu người, bị trói rắn rắn chắc chắc Angela trong mắt hiện lên một tia vui sướng. Nàng nâng lên mỹ lệ khuôn mặt, ánh mắt ôn nhu như nước nhìn chăm chú vào hướng nàng đến gần Kỳ Cảnh. Sấn nàng vết thương trên người cùng hỗn độn quần áo, thật sự là có vẻ đáng thương đáng yêu.

Nhìn đến như vậy nhu nhược đáng thương mỹ nhân, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng không hề dao động, nhưng Mạc Vong trong đầu lại vang lên cảnh báo. Lại có người muốn cùng hắn đoạt tức phụ! Kỳ Cảnh còn chưa đi đến Angela bên người, Mạc Vong liền sai sử một căn dây leo đem Angela giải cứu đi ra.

Angela xả hạ che miệng nàng lại vải dệt, đỡ bên cạnh sô pha run rẩy đứng lên."Cám ơn ngươi đã cứu chúng ta tỷ muội, cám ơn ngươi, không phải chúng ta đều phải tao độc thủ ." Angela khóe mắt chảy xuống một chuỗi nước mắt, hơi có vẻ tái nhợt trên khuôn mặt còn lưu lại hồi hộp.

Trong miệng đạo cảm kích, Angela còn triều Kỳ Cảnh phương hướng di động vài bước. Nàng nhu nhược thân thể tựa hồ là chống đỡ không nổi , trong lơ đãng liền hướng Kỳ Cảnh đảo tới.

Angela nhìn đột nhiên xuất hiện cũng đỡ nàng dây leo trong mắt hiện lên một tia kinh ngạc."Cám ơn, ta thật sự là quá không cẩn thận ." Nàng trên khuôn mặt xuất hiện một tia đỏ ửng, có chút xấu hổ nói.

"Không cần cảm tạ." Kỳ Cảnh đi đến té xỉu nữ tử bên cạnh, lấy ra quan tâm trị liệu dịch rót vào miệng nàng trung."Các ngươi là tỷ muội." Kỳ Cảnh thấy rõ hai nữ tử khuôn mặt sau đạo. Hai nữ tử cơ hồ lớn lên giống nhau như đúc, hơn nữa đều là vô cùng tốt dung mạo.

Angela nghỉ ngơi một hơi sau mới đi tới té xỉu nữ tử bên cạnh, lo lắng nhìn nhìn nàng vết thương trên người."Đây là ta muội muội Angel, nàng thật vất vả chạy thoát rồi, rồi lại bị bắt trở về. Nếu không phải ngươi đã cứu chúng ta, chỉ sợ, chỉ sợ..." Nói mãi Angela liền khóc không thành tiếng .

Thấy Angela khóc lên, Kỳ Cảnh chỉ phải an ủi: "Không có việc gì, bọn họ sẽ không lại làm hại tới ngươi ." Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt tại bên trong gian phòng quét một lần, cuối cùng dừng ở vài cái bị đánh đến thảm hề hề trên thân nam nhân.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh hướng bọn họ đi qua, mấy người đều vẻ mặt sợ hãi nhìn hắn. Kỳ Cảnh đi đến bọn họ bên người sau, xách khởi cái kia phát run lợi hại nhất nam nhân."Các ngươi là người như thế nào? Vì cái gì muốn bắt cóc các nàng tỷ muội?"

Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt thực sắc bén, rất có hắn không trả lời sẽ thấy đánh một trận tư thế. Cái kia bị đơn độc xách đi ra nam nhân quả thực muốn khóc, người này xuống tay quá độc ác, hiện tại trên người hắn không một chỗ hảo địa phương, thật là từ đầu đau đến chân.

"Ôi, anh hùng ngươi đừng cử động tay a! Đau, đau, đau. Ta nói, ta nói còn không được sao?" Nam nhân này đưa tay sờ soạng một phen trên mặt lệ, kia trương rõ ràng không là người tốt mặt thoạt nhìn thực sự chút tội nghiệp ý tứ hàm xúc."Ngươi biệt bị kia hai cái xú nữ nhân lừa a! Căn bản không phải các nàng nói như vậy, chúng ta cũng không phải người xấu a!"

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Biệt hù ta, ta sẽ đánh người . Có loại trước đem mình đóng gói giống người tốt a? Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt tại mấy người trên người tha một vòng, trong mắt hoài nghi càng thêm rõ ràng .

Nam nhân kia bị Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú chột dạ một cái chớp mắt, lại tiếp tục nói dối."Thật sự, chúng ta vài cái chính là thu phí bảo hộ mà thôi, chưa từng có làm quá chuyện gì thương thiên hại lý a! Không tin, ngươi hỏi một chút huynh đệ của ta."

Vốn là cho là mình sẽ bị phản bội mặt khác mấy người lập tức giữ vững tinh thần giúp đỡ che lấp."Thật sự, là thật , chúng ta chính là thu phí bảo hộ tiểu lâu la mà thôi." Mấy người bắt đầu tận hết sức lực tẩy trắng chính mình, ý đồ làm Kỳ Cảnh tin tưởng hắn nhóm thật là người tốt. Đánh lại đánh không lại, bọn họ chỉ có thể cố gắng thuyết phục Kỳ Cảnh .

Này một người trong thông minh tiếp tra mở miệng nói: "Chúng ta bình thường liền thu cái phí bảo hộ, mượn cái vay cái gì. Hai nữ nhân này phụ thân mượn tiền của chúng ta trả không được sau đã đem các nàng tỷ muội để cho chúng ta , chúng ta này thật không phải là bắt cóc a!"

"Không phải, bọn họ tại nói dối! Chúng ta phụ thân căn bản không có mượn quá tiền của bọn họ. Bọn họ chính là coi trọng chúng ta tỷ muội mỹ mạo, muốn chúng ta hai cái bắt đi bán đi." Muội muội Angel đã tỉnh lại, hai tỷ muội người lẫn nhau đỡ đi tới Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh. Nghe được kia mấy nam nhân cãi lại sau, Angel nhìn thoáng qua tỷ tỷ của mình phản bác đạo.

Angela đi về phía trước một bước chỉ vào này trung một người nam nhân nói: "Hắn, chính là hắn. Hắn còn nói muốn đem chúng ta hai tỷ muội cái bán cho một cái có cổ quái lão biến thái." Angela ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm trên mặt có đạo sẹo nam nhân nói đạo.

Nam nhân kia bị trói sau khi đứng lên vẫn luôn thực trầm mặc, lúc này hắn giương mắt nhìn Hướng An Kỳ kéo khi trong mắt sát ý chợt lóe mà qua. Angela cùng Angel tại Kỳ Cảnh không chú ý khi trao đổi một chút ánh mắt, sau đó Angel gật gật đầu.

Kỳ Cảnh đột nhiên quay đầu lại mắt nhìn lặng yên không một tiếng động liền đến gần rồi hắn Angel, "Ta đến hỏi bọn hắn là có thể , các ngươi đi trước một bên nghỉ ngơi một chút đi!" Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt vẫn luôn dừng ở Angel trên người, thẳng đến các nàng hai tỷ muội cái lẫn nhau đỡ đi tới một bên sô pha.

"Các ngươi tại nói dối?" Kỳ Cảnh nhướng mày nhìn trước mắt mấy người, trong lòng cảm thấy thực có ý tứ. Hai phe người đều tại nói dối, bọn họ tại che dấu cái gì đâu? Bị buộc nhân hòa trói người người đồng thời cấu dệt một cái nói dối, thật sự là quá có ý tứ .

"Kia hai nữ nhân, kia hai nữ nhân lừa lão đại của chúng ta, chúng ta cũng là phụng mệnh làm việc đến mang nàng trở về. Thật sự, đây là lời nói thật, ta tuyệt đối không có nói sai." Cái kia tương đối thông minh nam nhân thấy Kỳ Cảnh không tin bọn họ lí do thoái thác, thề son thề sắt đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu nhìn hai tỷ muội liếc mắt một cái, nhìn thấy chính là hai người gắn bó rơi lệ tình cảnh."A? Các ngươi lão Đại? Các ngươi lão đại là ai?" Kỳ Cảnh hỏi nói lại đứng lên, ở trong phòng chung quanh chuyển lên.

Angela mủi chân một chọn đem một thứ gì đá vào sô pha hạ, Angel thì không dấu vết mà xả hạ quần áo, che dấu trên người văn sức. Angel hướng cửa nhà liếc liếc mắt một cái, Angela lại lắc lắc đầu. Angel thấy mình tỷ tỷ lắc đầu, mày lại nhíu lại.

"Lão đại của chúng ta chính là này phiến thần hộ mệnh, bình thường thu điểm tiền trinh, hộ này phiến địa phương bình an." Kỳ Cảnh sau khi nghe thấy ở trong lòng bình luận: Ân, nguyên lai là cái hắc lão Đại. Nhưng là những lời này trong hơi nước quá lớn, Kỳ Cảnh vẫn là không tin.

Đối mặt một đám từ đầu tới đuôi không có lời nói thật người, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng có chút khó chịu. Nói cũng không thể hảo hảo nói, kia liền động thủ thử xem đi. Kỳ Cảnh tại mấy trên thân người sưu một vòng, được đến đồ vật lại không có gì dùng.

Quả hồng muốn chọn nhuyễn nắm, Kỳ Cảnh liền bứt lên vài người trung "Quả hồng mềm" tính toán cùng hắn một mình nói chuyện nhân sinh cùng lý tưởng. Hắn còn không có gì những thứ khác hành động, chỉ thấy mấy người đột nhiên thay đổi sắc mặt.

Mạc Vong cành quyển thượng một thứ gì, sau đó chuyển qua Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh. Vật kia là hắn vừa mới tại sô pha hạ lấy ra , hắn luôn luôn tại chú ý kia đối tỷ muội nhất cử nhất động. Mạc Vong lấy cành vỗ vỗ Kỳ Cảnh sau, Kỳ Cảnh đem đồ vật nhận lấy.

Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu mắt nhìn trong tay đồ vật, nhịn không được nhẹ giọng cười. Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn mấy người, trên mặt lạnh như băng thần sắc nhìn mấy người hết hồn.

Angel cũng nhìn thấy Kỳ Cảnh trong tay lấy đồ vật, nàng nắm Angela tay liền là căng thẳng. Angela trên mặt hiện lên một tia kinh hoảng, lập tức lại trấn định xuống dưới. Các nàng bên cạnh chính là một cánh cửa sổ, vài bước là có thể tiến lên.

Hai tỷ muội cái liếc nhau sau không hẹn mà cùng hướng bên kia vọt tới, mà còn không chút do dự nhảy xuống. Chính là các nàng còn chưa nhảy ra cửa sổ đã bị đột nhiên xuất hiện dây leo triền trụ vòng eo. Hai trong tay người xuất hiện chủy thủ dùng sức cắt lấy đi lại không làm nên chuyện gì, thậm chí còn bị kia dây leo giao nộp vũ khí.

Thấy phản kháng không có hiệu quả, hai người đều buông tha giãy dụa, bị Mạc Vong chỉ huy dây leo đem các nàng kéo dài tới Kỳ Cảnh bên người. Mạc Vong không có chút nào thương hương tiếc ngọc tâm tư, hai tỷ muội cái bị tha đi qua khi có vẻ có chút chật vật, bất quá các nàng nhìn Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt lại cực kỳ quật cường.

"Các ngươi cũng luôn luôn tại nói dối đâu!" Kỳ Cảnh đứng lên, nhìn các nàng tỷ muội ánh mắt hai người cũng có chút lãnh.

Angela cùng Angel tiếp xúc đến Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt nhưng không có lùi bước, các nàng vốn là cũng không úy kỵ Kỳ Cảnh. Cùng lắm thì vừa chết, dù sao các nàng cũng đại cừu đến báo , không có gì tiếc nuối lưu lại.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: hôm nay cái gì đều không cần, nhất là sẽ cho tra tác giả tạo thành thân tâm thương tổn đồ vật.

ps: Không rõ bưu kiện, giống nhau cự thu.

Đổi mới nhìn không tới, chọc trang mục lục hẳn là liền có thể nhìn đến .

Chương 33: tam ba ngày

Kỳ Cảnh lật xem bắt tay trung huy chương, kia huy chương thượng lang hình ấn ký cũng không dữ tợn, nhưng nhìn tại Kỳ Cảnh trong mắt lại có vẻ phá lệ chói mắt, làm hắn nhìn nhất thời sửng sốt.

Thẳng đến trên tay truyền đến nhẹ nhàng kéo kéo lực đạo, Kỳ Cảnh mới hồi phục tinh thần lại. Trên mặt hắn thần sắc cũng hoãn hoãn, vỗ vỗ Mạc Vong cành lá ý bảo chính mình không có chuyện.

"Các ngươi ai trước công đạo? Liền ngươi đi! Muốn là lại gạt ta, ta đã có thể đưa các ngươi hồi lão gia ." Kỳ Cảnh đem trong tay huy chương hướng mấy người trước mặt một ném, vũ khí trong tay để ở tại này trung một người nam nhân huyệt thái dương."Ngươi chỉ có lúc này đây cơ hội, không nói nói ta đã có thể hỏi những người khác ." Kỳ Cảnh bổ sung đạo.

Bị Kỳ Cảnh uy hiếp nam nhân này dọa lạnh run, lắp bắp không biết muốn công đạo cái gì."Như vậy đi, ta hỏi một câu, ngươi đáp một câu." Kỳ Cảnh đem vũ khí trong tay đổi thành một phen chủy thủ."Muốn là làm ta phát hiện ngươi có một câu lời nói dối." Câu nói kế tiếp Kỳ Cảnh cũng không nói gì, nhưng này chủy thủ đã treo ở nam nhân trên đùi phương.

"Các ngươi là Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người?" Kỳ Cảnh hỏi.

"Là, là." Mặc dù bị chung quanh đồng bạn nhìn chằm chằm, nam nhân kia vẫn là thành thật khai báo, không phải chịu tội nhất định là hắn.

"Ân." Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu, hỏi tiếp hạ một vấn đề."Các ngươi xuất hiện tại nơi này là vì cái gì?"

"Đem kia hai cái xú nữ nhân tróc trở về." Nam nhân này không chút do dự trả lời. Tiết lộ tin tức là tử, không tiết lộ tin tức không riêng muốn chết còn muốn chịu tội, hắn rõ ràng liền lành làm gáo vỡ làm muôi . Dù sao là một cái tử, hắn còn không bằng thành thật biểu hiện đến cuối cùng có thể cầu thống khoái.

Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu nhìn kia đối hoa tỷ muội liếc mắt một cái, tiếp tục hỏi: "Các nàng hai cái là người như thế nào?"

"Các nàng là 'Huyết sắc song xu', là lão đại của chúng ta nữ nhân." Nam nhân kia đáp, tiếp lại cùng đảo đậu tử dường như nói lên."Ngươi đừng nhìn các nàng hai cái lớn lên kiều kiều nhược nhược , sát khởi người đến đây chính là không chút nào mềm tay, không phải có thể làm cho lão đại của chúng ta coi trọng?"

"Chậc chậc, ngươi là không biết hai nữ nhân này có bao nhiêu ngoan. Ta có cái huynh đệ bởi vì nhìn chằm chằm các nàng nhìn một hồi, kết quả đã bị lấy đi hai mắt." Nói tới đây khi, nam nhân này trên mặt có chút thổn thức."Chúng ta Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn huynh đệ có thiệt nhiều cái chết ở các nàng trong tay, không phải là bằng lão đại của chúng ta đối với các nàng sủng ái sao?"

"Các ngươi lão đại là ai?" Kỳ Cảnh tuy rằng thật cao hứng hắn có thể phối hợp, nhưng cái này tinh đạo thật sự là quá có thể lải nhải , chân tâm lãng phí hắn thời gian.

"A, a. Lão đại của chúng ta a!" Cái kia tinh đạo ánh mắt phiêu đến Kỳ Cảnh trong tay nắm chủy thủ thượng vẫn là nhịn không được mở miệng nói, "Ngươi trước đem chủy thủ thu hồi đến bái! Ta nhìn thật sự là sợ hãi a!"

"Ngươi cái túng hàng! Đem chúng ta Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn mặt đều mất hết ." Cái kia tinh đạo người bên cạnh rốt cục nhịn không được , giãy dụa đá một cước đem trước mặt hắn cái kia lao thao tinh đạo đá cái mặt triều mà.

"Ta liền túng như thế nào , ngươi không túng ngươi thượng a! Mày lỳ đem cái này tôn tử đến chết đi oán a!" Cái kia tinh đạo một bên giãy dụa ngồi xuống, một bên miệng không sạch sẽ mắng.

Sau đó hắn mới vừa phiên cái thân liền thấy được đen mặt Kỳ Cảnh."Ha hả a, không là, ta là nói sai, nói sai, ta mắng cái kia đá cháu của ta đâu!"

"Thành thật điểm." Kỳ Cảnh lười cùng hắn so đo, tiếp tục hỏi."Các ngươi lão Đại là người như thế nào?" Nhìn trong tay bọn họ lấy cái kia huy chương đó có thể thấy được bọn họ một đám người trung hẳn là có một cái địa vị không thấp tinh đạo, dù sao kia huy chương đại biểu không chỉ có riêng là địa vị.

"Lão đại của chúng ta chính là Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn phó đội trưởng, chính là cái kia chỉ huy tác chiến năng lực đặc biệt cường 'Tay lái giả' tư thản." Nhắc tới bọn họ lão Đại cái kia tinh đạo chính mình liền kích động đi lên.

" 'Tay lái giả' tư thản biết sao? Chính là tại lần trước tinh tế đại chiến trung đại sát tứ phương cái kia người chỉ huy. Ai, đáng tiếc ta lúc ấy còn không có nhập bọn, không phải có thể tận mắt nhìn thấy như vậy cảnh tượng , khẳng định đặc biệt đồ sộ." Cái kia tinh đạo trên mặt lộ ra tiếc nuối thần sắc.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Hắn tưởng đổi một người thẩm .

"Ân, ta nhận thức, ta còn nhớ rõ hắn có con mắt là hạt ." Kỳ Cảnh hồi suy nghĩ, hắn còn thật tại kia thứ tinh tế đại chiến trung gặp được quá một ngón tay vẫy tác chiến năng lực đặc biệt cường tinh đạo. Kia chỉ mù mắt, còn là công lao của hắn.

"Ân, ân? Ngươi nhận thức lão đại của chúng ta? Ôi, chúng ta đây chính là người quen a!" Cái kia tinh đạo kinh ngạc một chút lập tức kéo gần quan hệ đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh gật đầu nói, "Ta cùng tư thản đích thật là người quen. Bất quá ta và các ngươi lại không quen." Kỳ Cảnh quyết định thuận thế mà vi, nương này vài cái tinh đạo sờ một chút Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn đế.

Mặt khác vài cái tinh đạo nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói sau trong lòng vui vẻ, biết sự tình có chuyển cơ. Bất quá cái kia trên mặt có đao sẹo nam nhân vẫn là lòng có hoài nghi, bất quá hắn cũng không nói gì thêm.

"Chúng ta thật sự là tư thản lão Đại thủ hạ người. Nhưng biệt lũ lụt hướng miếu Long Vương a! Kia đã có thể tổn thương tình cảm ." Cái kia tinh đạo nhấn mạnh nói."Ngươi xem kia hai nữ nhân sẽ biết a! Kia là lão đại của chúng ta nữ nhân."

Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt rơi xuống kia đối hoa tỷ muội trên người, phát hiện các nàng nhìn ánh mắt của hắn so trước nhiều một tia chán ghét."Ta thật lâu chưa từng thấy qua tư thản , cũng không biết kia hai nữ nhân." Kỳ Cảnh lắc đầu nói.

"Ai, ngươi người này, như thế nào ngươi này sẽ lại không tin rồi đó?" Cái kia nói nhiều tinh đạo thập phần bất đắc dĩ nhìn Kỳ Cảnh.

Hắn mắt sắc thấy được rơi trên mặt đất huy chương, mở miệng nói: "Ta trên người chúng đều có Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn hình xăm, không tin ngươi có thể nhìn xem. Này hình xăm tổng không làm được giả đi? Kia hai nữ nhân trên người cũng đều có."

Kỳ Cảnh đi đến Angel bên người, quả nhiên tại nàng trên vai thấy được nàng cố ý che dấu hình xăm."Chính là ngươi nói các nàng là các ngươi lão Đại nữ nhân, vậy các ngươi tróc các nàng làm như thế nào?" Kỳ Cảnh có chút hoài nghi nhìn mấy cái kia tinh đạo."Vẫn là nói các ngươi tham luyến nhân gia tỷ muội mỹ mạo?"

"Ai u uy, lời này cũng không thể nói lung tung. Các nàng dựa vào lão đại của chúng ta tín nhiệm, hung hăng hố chúng ta tinh đạo đoàn một phen. Các nàng đây là muốn chạy trốn, cho nên chúng ta bị phái tới tróc nàng, không nghĩ tới lại bị ngài đụng phải."

"Nguyên lai là như vậy a! Tư thản hắn không có việc gì đi?" Kỳ Cảnh một bộ bừng tỉnh đại ngộ bộ dáng, trên mặt hiện ra đối bạn bè lo lắng. Kỳ Cảnh nói chuyện bắt đầu động thủ cởi bỏ trên người hắn quấn dây leo, Mạc Vong hiểu ý cũng buông ra mặt khác mấy người tay chân."Xin lỗi , không nghĩ tới thiếu chút nữa chậm trễ chuyện của các ngươi, thật sự là ngại ngùng."

"Vi thỉnh tội, ta giúp đỡ các ngươi đem hai nữ nhân này đưa đến tư thản kia. Vừa lúc chúng ta thật lâu không gặp mặt, thuận tiện đi tự ôn chuyện." Kỳ Cảnh nói chuyện trung để lộ ra rất quen, giống như chính mình thật sự là kia tư thản bằng hữu nhất dạng.

Mặt khác vài cái tinh đạo cũng đứng lên, nhìn Kỳ Cảnh khi trong mắt còn có cảnh giác nhưng dĩ nhiên tin tưởng hơn phân nửa, không phải bọn họ cũng nghĩ không ra vì cái gì Kỳ Cảnh nắm,bắt bọn họ rồi lại phóng bọn họ. Hơn nữa những cái đó tinh đạo cảm thấy Kỳ Cảnh dám cùng bọn họ cùng đi gặp bọn họ lão Đại, như vậy khẳng định chính là thật sự nhận thức , không phải đây không phải là thượng vội vàng muốn chết sao?

"Kia liền đã làm phiền ngươi." Cái kia đao mặt thẹo nam nhân mở miệng đồng ý.

Cái kia nói nhiều tinh đạo nghe được đao mặt thẹo nói chuyện trên mặt cứng đờ, vội vàng hướng Kỳ Cảnh giới thiệu nói: "Đây là ta nhóm Thiên Lang tam đội đội trưởng, nhiệm vụ lần này người dẫn đầu."

"Ngươi hảo, thật sự là xin lỗi cho các ngươi mang đến phiền toái. Nói đến chúng ta coi như là không đánh nhau không quen biết, hôm nay ta mời các ngươi một đốn rượu, chờ ngày mai ta liền cùng các ngươi cùng đi gặp tư thản thế nào?" Kỳ Cảnh hướng đao mặt thẹo nam nhân dò hỏi."Hiện tại thời gian có chút chậm, bị ta như vậy một chậm trễ, đại gia cũng đều chưa ăn thượng cơm đâu!"

"Các nàng hai cái ném tại kia là có thể, sẽ không chạy trốn , ta đây liền cùng khách sạn giám đốc nói một tiếng, hôm nay nhất định khiến các huynh đệ ăn uống sung sướng." Kỳ Cảnh mở ra chính mình quang não động tác nhanh chóng đính rất nhiều đồ ăn.

Những người kia nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh thái độ, trong lòng ngăn cách cũng phóng xuống dưới, tùy tùy tiện tiện cùng Kỳ Cảnh lảm nhảm linh tinh lên. Nhất là cái kia nói nhiều tinh đạo, đối Kỳ Cảnh thái độ càng hữu hảo, giống như đem trước Kỳ Cảnh đối hắn đe dọa đều quên đến sau đầu.

Đồ ăn đều bị kêu lên đến sau, một đám người uống khởi rượu. Một đốn hồ ăn hải tắc sau đó, mấy người đều say bất tỉnh nhân sự , Kỳ Cảnh lẳng lặng yên ghé vào trên bàn, một bộ đồng dạng say bộ dáng.

Lân cận nửa đêm khi, đột nhiên có tất tất tốt tốt thanh âm vang lên, có người đứng lên lặng lẽ di động cước bộ. Ghé vào trên mặt bàn giống như say như chết Kỳ Cảnh, khóe miệng đột nhiên lộ ra một cái cười.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: bài ngón tay tính tính, là tồn cảo đâu? Vẫn là thêm càng đâu?

Chương 34: ba bốn ngày

Người nọ đi đến hai tỷ muội bên cạnh, nhẹ nhàng mà lay động tỉnh các nàng hai cái. Trói Angela cùng Angel dây leo là Mạc Vong thả ra , bên kia một có động tác Mạc Vong liền phát hiện . Bất quá bởi vì Kỳ Cảnh nhắc nhở Mạc Vong cũng không có ngăn trở, thậm chí còn cố ý làm người nọ đem hai tỷ muội cái cứu đi ra.

"Konica, ngươi theo chúng ta cùng đi đi!" So dịu dàng nữ tiếng vang lên, là hoa tỷ muội trung tỷ tỷ Angela đã mở miệng.

"Đúng rồi, Konica, hiện tại ngươi vẫn là cùng chúng ta đồng thời trở về đi! Trước biểu hiện của ngươi nhất định chọc giận bọn họ vài người, ngươi lưu lại không có cái gì tốt kết quả ." Muội muội Angel cũng mở miệng khuyên nhủ.

Trong bóng đêm có người hít một hơi, lấy ra một phen tiêu thanh vũ khí, xoay người đi hướng say tử mấy người. Angela cùng Angel hai tỷ muội cái cũng nhẹ nhàng mà đi tới tính toán hỗ trợ.

Nhận thấy được phía sau có người tới gần, Kỳ Cảnh động tác lưu loát mà xoay người rơi xuống người tới phía sau, lóe kim loại ánh sáng lạnh vũ khí nháy mắt liền để ở tại Angela sau đầu.

"Tỷ tỷ!" Angel thoải mái vặn gãy trong đó một người cổ, nghe được tiếng vang sau vừa quay đầu lại liền thấy được bị cưỡng ép Angela. Được xưng là Konica nam nhân đem cuối cùng một cái còn sống tinh đạo giết chết sau đi tới Angel bên người, hai phe liền như vậy giằng co lên.

Bình thường dưới tình huống tự nhiên là Kỳ Cảnh hao phí sẽ thời gian đem mấy người toàn bộ chế phục, nhưng tình huống hiện tại bất đồng, Kỳ Cảnh bên người còn theo cái biểu hiện dục rất mạnh Mạc Vong. Bởi vậy hai người kia còn chưa phản kích đã bị trói cái rắn rắn chắc chắc.

Kỳ Cảnh thấy Angela tay chân cũng bị trói lại , rất là tự giác đem nàng phóng ngã trên mặt đất. Nam nữ thụ thụ bất thân, vợ hắn nhưng còn tại một bên nhìn đâu!

Trong chớp mắt ba người đều trên mặt đất nằm thi , các nàng nhìn Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong ánh mắt quả thực tính thượng là bi thương phẫn , trong lòng cũng ngạnh muốn chết.

Loại này tâm tình muốn hình dung như thế nào đâu? Chính là ngươi đã chuẩn bị tốt chiến đấu , kết quả...

Đối phương không tiếp nhận khiêu chiến của ngươi, cũng hướng ngươi ném một phát đánh lén. Chiến đấu còn chưa mở bắt đầu, ngươi cùng các đội hữu cũng đã nằm liệt giữa đường .

Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt phiêu di một chút, đi đến bên cạnh bàn đem Mạc Vong ôm lên. Vợ hắn quá cấp lực , hắn cũng thực bất đắc dĩ a!

Mạc Vong sai sử dây leo đem ba người bãi thành một loạt, đoan đoan chính chính mà ngồi dưới đất chờ đợi Kỳ Cảnh câu hỏi. Kỳ Cảnh vừa quay đầu lại liền thấy được ba trương mặt đen.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..."

"Hảo , hiện tại các ngươi có thể hảo hảo khai báo." Kỳ Cảnh ôm Mạc Vong đi đến một bên trên ghế sa lông ngồi xuống.

Thấy đối diện ba người bảo trì trầm mặc, Kỳ Cảnh không thể không uy hiếp nói: "Các ngươi không nói ta cũng không có cách nào, bất quá ta nơi này có vừa mới được đến mới nhất hình chân dược ( thuốc nói sự thật ), không biết các ngươi nghĩ hay không thử một chút. Đương nhiên ta cũng không để ý đem bọn ngươi đưa đến Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn "

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn thay đổi sắc mặt mấy người cười cười, "Chân dược ( thuốc nói sự thật ) các ngươi hẳn là cũng hiểu biết, bất quá ta trong tay là mới nhất hình một khoản, tác dụng phụ khẳng định nhỏ không ít."

Ba người nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói sau lại bị dọa sắc mặt đều tái nhợt . Chân dược ( thuốc nói sự thật ) tác dụng nhìn tên chỉ biết, bất quá nó tác dụng phụ mới là đáng sợ nhất địa phương. Sử dụng quá chân dược ( thuốc nói sự thật ) người hữu vấn tất đáp, cuối cùng sẽ đem nhà mình đế đều giũ ra đến, tại đây sau đó người sử dụng liền sẽ tinh thần hỗn loạn, thậm chí là lý trí hoàn toàn không có.

Chính mình công đạo còn có thể sở giấu diếm, muốn là sử dụng chân dược ( thuốc nói sự thật ) liền thật sự xong rồi. Ba người nghĩ nghĩ vẫn là quyết định thành thật công đạo, lưu thanh sơn tại, lo gì không có củi đun.

Cái kia gọi Konica chính là lúc trước cái kia nói nhiều tinh đạo, hiện tại cũng là hắn trước khai □□ đại."Chúng ta ban đầu không là tinh đạo, ta gia nhập Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn là vì tiếp ứng các nàng hai tỷ muội cái."

Konica nhìn hai tỷ muội liếc mắt một cái lại tiếp tục nói, "Các nàng đều là người đáng thương, vi cấp phụ mẫu của chính mình báo thù tại tư thản bên người nhẫn nhục phụ trọng. Không lâu trước các nàng rốt cục chiếm được cơ hội, hai người liên thủ sau ăn cắp đến Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn huy chương cùng một ít tuyệt mật tư liệu. Không nghĩ tới các nàng tại trốn trước khi đi liền bị phát hiện , sau lại liền có này một loạt sự."

Konica nói xong ngẩng đầu nhìn Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái, không tại Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt nhìn ra cái gì biểu tình liền lại cúi thấp đầu xuống.

"Ngươi cùng các nàng tỷ muội là quan hệ như thế nào? Vi tại sao phải cứu các nàng?" Kỳ Cảnh cảm giác Konica không giống như là người bình thường. Lúc trước hắn những cái đó gần như phản bội đồng bạn hành vi nhưng không có đã bị bất luận cái gì trừng phạt, thật sự là có chút kỳ quái.

"Ngươi là ai?" Konica còn chưa trả lời, Kỳ Cảnh lại hỏi tiếp.

Konica vẻ mặt khổ ba ba bộ dáng nói: "Ta chính là cái lấy tiền làm việc người cơ khổ, chỗ nào có tiền lấy ta liền chạy trốn nơi đâu. Ta vi tiền cũng phải đem các nàng hai tỷ muội cái cứu ra a!" Konica lời này nói có chút hàm hồ, hắn là lấy tiền làm việc, nhưng lấy cũng không phải kia hai tỷ muội tiền.

"Khụ khụ, ngươi muốn là xuất khởi tiền, ta có thể đem các nàng được đến mật tân bán cho ngươi." Konica vừa nhắc tới tiền mắt đều mị lên, một bộ của nặng hơn người bộ dáng.

"Konica!" Angela cùng Angel đồng thời mở miệng, thanh âm vội vàng hô.

"Ngạch, xin lỗi, quên kia là của các ngươi tin tức . Ta đây không phải là thói quen nghề nghiệp sao? Đừng để ý, đừng để ý, ta liền nói một chút mà thôi." Konica xấu hổ giải thích.

Nghe thấy Konica nói, Kỳ Cảnh cũng rất tự nhiên vươn tay."Ta không cần, chỉ nhìn nhìn liền hảo." Kỳ Cảnh nói xong câu đó sau quả nhiên thấy vẻ mặt thịt đau Konica. Kỳ Cảnh đối Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn mật tân tương đương cảm thấy hứng thú, nói không chừng cho hắn mang đến ngoài ý muốn kinh hỉ.

"Vừa lúc ta cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn cũng có cừu, có lẽ chúng ta còn có thể hợp tác. Các ngươi hiện tại loại trạng thái này muốn chạy trốn thoát tinh đạo đuổi bắt khẳng định không dễ dàng, nếu là có ta hỗ trợ liền dễ làm nhiều." Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy có thể đem ba người tranh thủ đến chính mình trận doanh.

Có câu nói đến hảo, địch nhân địch nhân chính là bằng hữu. Kỳ Cảnh đã nhìn ra ba người không phải cái gì ác nhân, hơn nữa kia đối tỷ muội đối tinh đạo quả thực là căm thù đến tận xương tuỷ.

Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói, ba người đồng thời ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng hắn."Ngươi không là tinh đạo sao?" Angela dùng ánh mắt hoài nghi nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, hiển nhiên nàng cũng không tin Kỳ Cảnh nói.

Kỳ Cảnh sờ sờ quấn cổ tay hắn cành lá, nói ra thanh âm có chút trầm thấp, "Tinh đạo? Không không không, ta là chuyên môn đưa tinh đạo hồi lão gia người."

"Sát phụ thí mẫu chi cừu, không đội trời chung!" Kỳ Cảnh chậm rãi phun ra câu nói sau cùng, đem trong mắt hận ý áp đi xuống.

"Sát phụ thí mẫu chi cừu, không đội trời chung!" Những lời này là Angela cùng Angel tỷ muội nói .

Angela nhịn không được đỏ đôi mắt, muội muội Angel càng là rơi lệ đầy mặt. Angela mở miệng nói: "Hảo, chúng ta tin tưởng ngươi, hy vọng ngươi không cần để cho ta nhóm thất vọng."

Kỳ Cảnh vỗ vỗ Mạc Vong, Mạc Vong liền đem hai tỷ muội cái buông ra, bất quá hắn nhưng không có buông ra Konica.

"Angel đem chúng ta được đến tư liệu đều chia hắn." Angela đối Angel đạo. Nếu không trước chạy trốn thất bại, Angel đã đem tin tức truyền lại đi ra ngoài. Bởi vì lo lắng quang não thượng tin tức sẽ tiết lộ, cho nên rất nhiều mật tân đều là ghi lại tại đặc chế trang giấy thượng, Angel tay trung nắm giữ mật tân liền là như thế.

Kỳ Cảnh từ Angel trong tay tiếp nhận kia một đạp mỏng manh trang giấy, nhanh chóng xem một lần. Nhìn xong trang giấy thượng nội dung sau, Kỳ Cảnh nhìn hai tỷ muội cái ánh mắt thay đổi.

"Các ngươi là liên bang anh hùng, ta đại biểu liên bang nhân dân hướng các ngươi kính chào!" Kỳ Cảnh đứng dậy hướng các nàng tỷ muội trịnh trọng đi cái chào theo nghi thức quân đội. Trong tay hắn phần này mật tân nhất định sẽ cấp Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn mang đến trầm trọng đả kích.

Kỳ Cảnh đột nhiên cúi chào làm ba người đều ngây ngẩn cả người, tam hai mắt đồng loạt dừng ở Kỳ Cảnh trên người, giống như thấy cái gì hi hữu động vật dường như.

"Ngươi là liên bang quân nhân?" Angel trừng lớn mắt, kinh ngạc nhìn Kỳ Cảnh.

Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu, thừa nhận thân phận của mình."Ta là liên bang đệ nhất quân đội người, lần này tới là có nhiệm vụ trong người. Các ngươi được đến mấy tin tức này rất trọng yếu, ta sẽ cùng thượng cấp đúng lúc hội báo. Về phần hai người các ngươi, ta sẽ nghĩ biện pháp hộ tống các ngươi đi cái địa phương an toàn."

"Nhiệm vụ của ngươi là tới điều tra nơi này dấu diếm tinh đạo căn cứ sao? Nếu như là nói chúng ta tỷ muội có thể hỗ trợ." Angela nghe xong Kỳ Cảnh nói, đệ nhất thời gian nghĩ đến không phải rời đi.

"Là , chúng ta nhất định có thể giúp đỡ. Trừ bỏ Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn, mặt khác hai cái tinh đạo đoàn chúng ta cũng ít nhiều hiểu biết chút." Muội muội Angel cũng vội vàng nói.

Kỳ Cảnh đã bị hoa tỷ muội nói ra tin tức chấn kinh rồi, hắn thế nhưng trong lúc vô ý tìm được tinh đạo nhóm đại bản doanh."Ngươi nói tam đại tinh đạo đoàn căn cứ tại Thủy Lam tinh?" Kỳ Cảnh vẫn là cảm giác có chút không thể tin, nhịn không được mở miệng hỏi.

Thấy hoa tỷ muội đồng thời gật đầu, Kỳ Cảnh hít sâu một chút, bình phục hạ quá mức tâm tình kích động."Chúng ta rời đi trước nơi này, sau đó các ngươi lại kỹ càng tỉ mỉ nói với ta một chút tình huống nơi này." Kỳ Cảnh nhìn nhìn sắc trời ngoài cửa sổ nói.

"Ân!" Hoa tỷ muội hiện tại một bộ Kỳ Cảnh nói cái gì các nàng làm cái gì bộ dáng. Hai người nhìn qua chiến ý mười phần, hận không thể lập tức liền cùng tinh đạo nhóm liều mạng cái ngươi chết ta sống.

Các nàng trước đi ăn cắp Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn tuyệt mật tin tức khi cũng đã bế hẳn phải chết quyết tâm, không nghĩ tới các nàng không chỉ thành công , bây giờ còn có tân cơ sẽ tiếp tục đi báo thù.

"Ai, cái kia các ngươi tán gẫu xong rồi đi? Có thể đem ta buông ra sao?" Konica u oán thanh âm truyền đến."Huynh đệ, có chuyện hảo hảo nói, ngươi ngược lại là đem ta buông ra a! Chúng ta không thể có giới tính kỳ thị a!" Nói xong hắn lại đối trói chính mình dây leo bắt đầu nhắc tới.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn thoáng qua Konica hỏi: "Hắn là của các ngươi đồng bạn?" Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy Konica cùng hoa tỷ muội họa phong hoàn toàn không giống, thấy thế nào đều không giống như là người một đường.

Mạc Vong không buông ra Konica, Konica trong lòng cũng thực bất đắc dĩ. Đều là đồng loại, không nên tương thân tương ái sao? Trong lòng hắn chính oán giận đâu, đột nhiên nghe được một thanh âm. Thanh âm kia phảng phất là từ trong đầu hắn vang lên, nghe đứng lên là người thiếu niên thanh âm. Thanh âm kia rất êm tai, nhưng nói ra nội dung liền không thế nào tốt đẹp .

Kỳ Cảnh cùng hoa tỷ muội hai người liền nhìn đến nguyên bản vẻ mặt ai oán Konica hiện tại sắc mặt càng thêm không xong , giống như thụ thiên đại ủy khuất.

Nghe trong đầu thanh âm, Konica nhịn không được nhìn Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái, ánh mắt kia nhìn Kỳ Cảnh tóc gáy đều dựng lên. Konica nhìn Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt tựa như Kỳ Cảnh thiếu hắn mấy trăm triệu tinh tệ, hơn nữa còn là mượn sau đó vĩnh viễn không còn cái loại này.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Hắn nhưng cái gì đều không có làm.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: giống như viết có chút tạp, tạp tạp tạp...

Quyết định , vi lâu dài phát triển liền tồn cảo vi chủ, ngẫu nhiên thêm càng. (thêm càng là cái mục tiêu ha, tra tác giả cũng không có lập flag. )

Chương 35: 3-5 ngày

[ huynh đệ, có chuyện hảo hảo nói, ngươi ngược lại là đem ta buông ra a! Chúng ta không thể giới tính kỳ thị a! ] Konica đối trói chính mình dây leo nhắc tới , ý đồ làm Mạc Vong buông hắn ra.

[ buông ra sau ngươi liền phải rời khỏi? ] trong sáng thiếu niên thanh trực tiếp tại Konica trong đầu nhẹ giọng hỏi. Konica tại cầu xin hồi lâu sau rốt cục chiếm được đáp lại.

[ không không không, không thể nào. ] Konica còn thật không nghĩ lập tức liền rời đi, hắn muốn đem hai tỷ muội người giao cho người mua tài năng thu được đuôi khoản đâu!

[ kia buông ra ngươi làm như thế nào? ] thiếu niên trong thanh âm dẫn theo điểm nghi hoặc. Rõ ràng nói nói không hề có đạo lý, lại còn một bộ lý lẽ đương nhiên bộ dáng.

[... ] như thế nào sẽ tồn tại như thế cố tình gây sự người.

[ ngươi vừa mới sẽ đối người của ta động thủ, này bút trướng chúng ta muốn như thế nào tính đâu? ] thanh âm kia lại không chịu dễ dàng buông tha Konica, lấy một loại trách cứ ngữ khí đạo.

[ hiểu lầm, đều là hiểu lầm. Hơn nữa động thủ cũng không phải ta a! ] Konica cảm thấy chính mình có chút oan, vội vàng vì mình giải thích. Konica sát chính là mặt khác vài cái tinh đạo, Kỳ Cảnh rõ ràng là Angela động tay a!

[ nhưng là ta chỉ nhìn đến ngươi . ] lời này càng thêm cố tình gây sự , rõ ràng là lại định rồi Konica cái này coi tiền như rác.

[ ngươi nhất định là nhìn lầm rồi, thật không phải là ta. ] cái này nồi Konica tự nhiên không muốn bối.

[ a? Nhìn lầm rồi sao? ] Mạc Vong cố ý kéo dài ngữ điệu hỏi.

[ tuyệt đối là nhìn lầm rồi! Ta dám lấy tinh tế thương nhân danh dự thề! ] Konica ngay cả mình tinh tế thương nhân chiêu bài đều lấy ra . Đối với tinh tế thương nhân đến nói quan trọng nhất chính là danh dự, Konica ngay cả mình danh dự đều lấy đến làm bảo đảm.

[ ân, ta đây tin tưởng ngươi . ] Mạc Vong rốt cục nói ra làm Konica như được đại xá một câu.

[ kia, kia có thể buông sao? ] Konica nhược nhược hỏi.

[ không được. ] Mạc Vong phi thường khẳng định cự tuyệt Konica yêu cầu.

[ vì cái gì? ! ] Konica quả thực muốn khóc. Phóng hắn được không, được không? !

[ tuy rằng ngươi không hề động tay, nhưng ngươi dọa đến hắn . ] Mạc Vong phi thường cố gắng tìm cái lấy cớ để trả lời Konica. Bất quá này lấy cớ thật sự quá gượng ép, còn kém nói thẳng tưởng xảo trá Konica .

[... ] Konica có chút muốn đánh người . Không đối, không chỉ là một chút, là phi thường phi thường muốn đánh người.

[ ngươi tưởng như thế nào bồi thường? ] Mạc Vong thực săn sóc hỏi ý kiến Konica ý kiến.

[ không nghĩ bồi thường có thể chứ? ] Konica ý đồ lại giãy dụa một chút.

[ đương nhiên không thể, ngươi tại sao có thể như vậy tưởng. Dọa đến người đương nhiên muốn bồi thường. ] trong sáng thiếu niên trong tiếng trộn lẫn một tia không thể tin, giống như nghe được cái gì chê cười giống nhau.

[ bồi, ta bồi còn không được sao? ! ] Konica cảm thấy trong lòng ủy khuất cực kỳ. Hắn tuy rằng bị gọi gian thương, lại cho tới bây giờ không làm quá loại này vô bản mua bán, lần này hắn thật đúng là đảo đại môi. Không có biện pháp , hắn vẫn là nhận tài đi! Ai làm hắn đánh không lại nhân gia đâu?

[ ân, như vậy mới đối. Muốn dũng cảm gánh vác trách nhiệm của chính mình, như vậy mới là một cái đủ tư cách liên bang công dân. ] Mạc Vong không chút nào keo kiệt mà tán thưởng một chút Konica.

Muốn là Kỳ Cảnh biết Mạc Vong nói này đó ngụy biện, đoán chừng phải tức chết. Giáo đạo lý của hắn tại sao có thể bị xuyên tạc thành cái này bộ dáng? Bất quá Kỳ Cảnh cũng nên nghĩ lại một chút hắn đối Mạc Vong giáo dục . Mạc Vong quả thực là giáo dục thất bại điển hình án lệ, hoàn toàn không có một liên bang công dân tốt đẹp phẩm chất.

[ a. ] vì cái gì sẽ có như vậy phản nhân loại tồn tại? Quỳ cầu thượng đế đem cái này yêu nghiệt thu!

[ vừa mới ngươi nói mình là tinh tế thương nhân? ] Mạc Vong nghĩ nghĩ hỏi.

[ không có, ta không nói quá! Ta thực nghèo , nghèo thổ đều phải không kịp ăn . Qua lại bôn ba kiếm về điểm này tiền còn chưa đủ nuôi gia đình sống qua ngày, ai, ta thật sự là mệnh khổ a! ] Konica lập tức bắt đầu khóc than, hắn thật sự là lo lắng Mạc Vong muốn hắn bồi tiền. Khó mà làm được, tiền chính là của hắn mệnh, làm hắn bồi tiền là trăm triệu không thể.

[... ] Mạc Vong cảm thấy chính mình gặp được đồng loại. Dù sao chân chính muốn mệnh không cần tiền cũng không có nhiều người thấy.

[ ngươi không cần sợ hãi, bồi tiền làm không được, bồi người cũng là có thể . ] Mạc Vong nghĩ cho chính mình tức phụ tìm cái lao động cũng rất tốt, tỉnh mệt .

[ ta là có gia thất người! ] Konica một chút liền tạc mao , bồi người cũng không được!

[ ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều, liền ngươi như vậy , ta sẽ không coi trọng . Hơn nữa ta cũng là có gia thất người. ] Mạc Vong trong giọng nói có ti thản nhiên ghét bỏ.

[ như vậy đi, ngươi cũng nhìn đến ta tức phụ . Chúng ta mới đến, đối nơi này cũng không quen thuộc, tại Thủy Lam tinh trong khoảng thời gian này liền muốn phiền toái ngươi chiếu cố . ] Mạc Vong rốt cục nói ra chính mình cuối cùng mục đích.

[ liền cái này? Ngươi yên tâm ta khẳng định sẽ hảo hảo chiếu cố bọn họ. ] Konica nghĩ thầm rằng: Rốt cục bộc lộ ra cuối cùng mục đích đi? Liền như vậy sự kiện, quải nhiều như vậy cong, không thể nói thẳng sao? Vốn là nhìn tại đồng dạng sinh ra tại Carlot tinh cầu phân thượng hắn cũng sẽ chiếu ứng một chút .

Konica đáp ứng quá nhanh , hắn hoàn toàn không biết chính mình lý giải chiếu cố cùng Mạc Vong nói chiếu cố chi gian có bao nhiêu chênh lệch. Hắn liền nhẹ nhàng như vậy đem chính mình bán, bất tri bất giác trung liền đi lên bảo mẫu cùng quản gia chi lộ.

[ chiếu cố hảo có thù lao sao? ] Konica ôm một chút hy vọng hỏi một câu.

[ ngươi muốn là chiếu cố hảo, ta không để ý cho ngươi tốt hơn chỗ. ] Mạc Vong nghĩ nghĩ hồi đáp. Nhưng hắn là cái thưởng phạt phân minh long, nên tưởng thưởng thời điểm liền muốn tưởng thưởng mới được.

[ kia ngươi bây giờ có thể phó tiền đặt cọc . ] Konica nghe thấy Mạc Vong nói sau thói quen mở miệng nói. Hắn giống nhau đều là trước thu tiền đặt cọc, chờ mua bán kết thúc về sau lại kết thúc khoản.

[ không có tiền đặt cọc. Ngươi muốn là chiếu cố không người tốt, liền một cái tinh tệ đều không chiếm được. ] Mạc Vong vô tình cự tuyệt Konica hợp lý yêu cầu.

[ vậy được rồi! ] Konica cảm thấy chính mình thù lao khả năng ngâm nước nóng , Mạc Vong vừa thấy liền không là tưởng cấp báo thù bộ dáng. Hắn lấy không được thù lao còn muốn trả giá chính mình lao động, hảo tâm tắc. Càng muốn Konica sắc mặt càng u oán, nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nhắc tới hắn sau ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua.

Ánh mắt kia nhìn Kỳ Cảnh tóc gáy đều dựng lên. Konica nhìn Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt tựa như Kỳ Cảnh thiếu hắn mấy trăm triệu tinh tệ, hơn nữa còn là mượn sau đó vĩnh viễn không còn cái loại này.

Mạc Vong cùng Konica đối thoại đều là trực tiếp dùng tinh thần giao lưu, những người khác căn bản không biết trong thời gian ngắn như vậy bọn họ liền đạt thành hiệp nghị. Mạc Vong đối Konica nói gì đó những người khác không thể hiểu hết, nhưng ở sau đó một đoạn thời gian nội Konica nhẫn nhục chịu khó giúp Kỳ Cảnh rất nhiều vội.

Thấy mục đích đã đạt tới, Mạc Vong liền buông lỏng ra đối Konica trói buộc. Konica đằng mà một chút đứng lên, nhanh chóng chỉnh lý hảo chính mình hỗn độn quần áo, trên mặt ai oán chi sắc cũng thu lên.

Đối với Kỳ Cảnh nghi vấn Konica giải thích: "Nghiêm khắc đến nói ta không phải các nàng đồng bạn, chính là lấy tiền làm việc mà thôi. Có người tiêu tiền làm ta tiếp ứng các nàng hai cái, mà còn đúng lúc đem các nàng được đến tin tức truyền lại đi ra ngoài." Konica nói mục đích của chính mình, nhưng không có nói là ai thuê hắn, hắn có nghĩa vụ vì mình người mua giữ bí mật.

Konica trên mặt lộ ra một cái chức nghiệp tính mười phần tươi cười, nghiêm trang chững chạc nói: "Chính thức giới thiệu một chút, ta là tinh tế thương nhân Konica, các ngươi cũng có thể xưng ta vi tinh thương Nica." Nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh cùng hoa tỷ muội ngốc lăng ánh mắt, Konica trừng mắt nhìn đạo, "Cam đoan phục vụ chu đáo, chủng loại đầy đủ hết."

Angel vây quanh Konica tha vài vòng, trong giọng nói tràn ngập không thể tin, "Ngươi dĩ nhiên là tinh thương Nica!" Nàng nhìn nhìn diện mạo bình thường Konica, trong lòng vừa kinh lại kỳ.

"Konica, đây không phải là ngươi chân thực diện mạo đi?" Rất nhiều người đều gặp tinh thương Nica, nhưng bọn hắn miêu tả bên ngoài lại đều không giống nhau.

Konica nhếch miệng cười cười, đưa tay bát bát chính mình loạn phát."Xuất môn bên ngoài, nhiều khuôn mặt không liền nhiều bảo đảm sao? Hơn nữa ta bản thân lớn lên quá soái , vạn không cẩn thận làm tiểu cô nương nhóm động tâm sẽ không tốt."

"Ngươi là sợ bị những cái đó bị ngươi hố quá người mua tìm tới cửa đi?" Angela không lưu tình chút nào chọc thủng Konica nói dối.

Konica không được tự nhiên ho khan vài tiếng, "Khụ khụ, như thế nào sẽ đâu? Người nào không biết ta tinh thương Nica hàng thật giá thật, không lừa già dối trẻ?"

Konica tổng là bị gọi gian thương, nhưng thư của hắn dự cũng rất hảo, ứng hạ mua bán nhất định sẽ hết toàn lực đi hoàn thành. Bất quá hắn nổi danh ái tài, tổng là sẽ nhịn không được thoáng hố người mua một chút tiền. Nhưng là một tay giao tiền, một tay giao hàng, nói cho cùng còn là một người nguyện đánh một người nguyện chịu.

"Ta nhớ rõ tinh thương Nica cũng mua bán tin tức." Kỳ Cảnh đột nhiên mở miệng nói. Tinh thương Nica Kỳ Cảnh cũng có sở hiểu biết, nghe nói tinh thương Nica bán hết mọi thứ, chỉ cần xuất khởi thù lao có thể được đến bản thân muốn đồ vật.

Konica nhìn Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái, rất là tự hào nói: "Hoàn toàn chính xác, chỉ cần ngươi xuất khởi tiền, liên liên bang điều tra cục mật tân ta đều có thể cho ngươi thu vào tay."

"Sau đó ngươi là có thể đi liên bang ngục giam đãi ." Angel đột nhiên cười mở miệng nói. Trộm cướp liên bang điều tra cục cơ mật văn kiện cũng không phải là một chuyện nhỏ, môt khi bị bắt được hậu quả khẳng định thiết tưởng không chịu nổi.

Konica: "..." Như thế nào sẽ có như vậy tâm hắc người. Hắn đây là tạo cái gì nghiệt, như thế nào gặp gỡ người một cái so một cái hố.

"Chúng ta rời đi trước nơi này." Kỳ Cảnh nhìn về phía Konica dò hỏi, "Konica, ngươi muốn theo chúng ta cùng đi, vẫn là chính mình rời đi?" Biết Konica thân phận, Kỳ Cảnh đảo không lo lắng hắn sẽ làm như thế nào .

Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói, Konica trong lòng một đổ. Hắn đương nhiên là muốn đi theo cùng đi a! Không nói hắn còn không có đem Angela cùng Angel hai tỷ muội an toàn đuổi về, nhưng hắn là vừa mới đáp ứng muốn chiếu cố Kỳ Cảnh cùng cái kia đồng hương.

Mặc dù là bị uy hiếp đáp ứng , nhưng Konica một khi đáp ứng sự liền sẽ làm hết sức.

"Ta đương nhiên là theo các ngươi cùng đi, ta còn muốn đem các nàng tỷ muội đai an toàn trở về đâu! Hơn nữa đả kích tinh đạo, người người có trách, ta cũng nguyện ý cống hiến chính mình một phần lực lượng, tẫn ta khả năng cho ngươi cung cấp trợ giúp." Konica nửa thật nửa giả nói.

Konica là một cái trọng lợi trọng tín thương nhân, nhưng hắn nói cho cùng còn là một thương nhân. Trên thực tế người nào sinh ý hắn cũng dám làm, chỉ cần có thể cho hắn đầy đủ thù lao. Cho nên nói, cái gì đả kích tinh đạo, người người có trách đều là hắn lâm thời bịa chuyện mà thôi.

Kỳ Cảnh nghe thấy Konica trả lời gật gật đầu, Konica nói nói là thật là giả hắn cũng không thế nào để ý, chỉ cần có thể cung cấp hữu dụng tin tức liền hảo.

Bốn người thừa dịp bóng đêm ly khai khách sạn, tại Thủy Lam tinh nội vây cùng bên ngoài chỗ giao giới tìm cái không thu hút tiểu khách sạn ở lại. Bọn họ dọc theo đường đi cố ý tránh được người, trên người lại dẫn theo tin tức che chắn nghi, thực khó có người có thể tra được tung tích của bọn họ.

Dàn xếp sau khi xuống tới Kỳ Cảnh từ Angela cùng Angel hai tỷ muội nơi đó chiếm được không ít về tam đại tinh đạo đoàn tin tức, hắn suốt đêm chỉnh lý chính mình được đến tin tức, sau đó đem sở có tin tức đều chia Kỳ lão gia tử.

Kỳ lão gia tử thu được Kỳ Cảnh tin tức sau, rất là phấn chấn một phen, hận không thể tự mình mang đội đi tiêu diệt tinh đạo đại bản doanh. Bọn họ Kỳ gia cùng tinh đạo không đội trời chung! Bất quá Kỳ lão gia tử lớn tuổi , rất nhiều chuyện cũng lực bất tòng tâm, biết việc này sau đem một ít an bài nói cho Kỳ Diễn.

Nghĩ đến nhà mình lão gia tử cấp nhiệm vụ, Kỳ Cảnh sáng sớm liền tìm được Konica."Konica, ta nghĩ hướng ngươi mua cái tin tức, cái này sinh ý làm sao?" Kỳ Cảnh nhìn còn vẻ mặt buồn ngủ Konica, thần sắc trịnh trọng nói.

"Làm làm làm, cam đoan vật siêu sở giá trị!" Konica tuy rằng còn có chút mơ hồ, nhưng chức của hắn nghiệp rèn luyện hàng ngày vô cùng tốt, thấy có sinh ý tới cửa, không cần suy nghĩ liền đáp ứng ra rồi.

Kỳ Cảnh mở ra chính mình quang não, từ giữa điều ra nhất trương ảnh chụp."Ta cần muốn người này tin tức."

Konica đưa tay nhu nhu mắt, đem ánh mắt dừng ở kia trương ảnh chụp thượng. Nháy mắt hắn liền buồn ngủ hoàn toàn không có, đưa tay chỉ vào kia trương ảnh chụp tốc độ nói cực mau nói: "Này sinh ý ta tiếp !" Một bộ sợ Kỳ Cảnh đổi ý bộ dáng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: thấy thời gian chuẩn như vậy, chỉ biết là thiết tồn cảo rương.

Không sai, tra tác giả đi ra ngoài lãng , bình luận chờ trở về lại hồi phục.

Quá cái 3-5 ngày lại thêm càng, cảm tạ tiểu thiên sứ đầu lôi cùng dịch dinh dưỡng. Yêu các ngươi u, sao đát.

Chương 36: tam sáu ngày

Konica thấy rõ ảnh chụp người trên sau, không thể chờ đợi được đáp đồng ý, trong lòng thầm nghĩ: Lần này hắn thật sự là kiếm , lại là một lần vô bản mua bán.

Kích động một cái chớp mắt sau Konica liền bình tĩnh trở lại, vẻ mặt dường như không có việc gì làm Kỳ Cảnh đem ảnh chụp thu lên. Đương nhiên muốn nhanh chóng thu hồi đến, không phải làm kia hai tỷ muội nhìn đến, hắn này sinh ý đã có thể làm không được.

"Ngươi muốn về hắn cái gì tin tức?" Konica mang trên mặt chức nghiệp tính mười phần tươi cười hướng Kỳ Cảnh hỏi.

Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ nghĩ nói: "Ta nghĩ đi gặp hắn một lần, cho nên yêu cầu thật sự là hắn thiết vị trí." Trước Kỳ Cảnh dựa theo Kỳ lão gia tử cấp phương thức liên lạc liên hệ người nọ, lại cũng không có được hồi phục.

Konica cười mắt đều mị đi lên, giống như đã thấy được cuồn cuộn không ngừng tinh tệ hướng hắn vọt tới."Có thể." Kỳ Cảnh muốn gặp người đúng là Konica một cái đằng trước người mua, người nọ thuê Konica đi tiếp ứng hai tỷ muội người, bởi vậy Konica mới có thể như vậy kích động. Này bút sinh ý đối Konica đến nói có lợi mà vô hại, hoàn toàn chính là tiện đường sự.

Konica nhịn không được bắt đầu ở trong lòng tính toán, hắn đem Kỳ Cảnh mang đi tìm người có thể được đến nhất bút thù lao, tìm được người sau đó còn có thể được đến thượng bút sinh ý đuôi khoản. Hơn nữa hai tỷ muội an nguy đều không cần lo lắng , hắn chỉ cần làm người dẫn đường là có thể , nghĩ như thế nào như thế nào có lời.

Kỳ Cảnh tự nhiên không biết trong đó còn có như vậy cái nguyên do, bất quá hắn chỉ cần tìm được người là có thể ."Tiền đặt cọc ngươi là muốn tinh tệ vẫn là mặt khác đồ vật?" Kỳ Cảnh cũng biết tinh thương Nica thói quen, liền chủ động mở miệng nói.

Vừa nghe đến Kỳ Cảnh muốn phó tiền đặt cọc, Konica khóe miệng đều phải liệt đến sau đầu ."Tiền đặt cọc a! Như vậy đi, đều là người quen, liền cho ngươi cái hữu tình giới." Konica nghĩ nghĩ sau liệt ra bản thân muốn đồ vật."Mấy thứ này trong ngươi có thể xuất ra mấy thứ?"

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn nhìn Konica liệt xuất đồ vật nói: "Một phần năm." Kỳ Cảnh tùy thân mang liền có một phần năm, này đã thực làm người bất ngờ , dù sao Konica liệt xuất đồ vật thiên kì bách quái. Trên thực tế Konica tưởng muốn vài thứ kia Kỳ Cảnh ít nhất có năm phần chi tam, dư lại năm phần chi nhị hắn cũng có biện pháp tìm được một nửa.

Konica cho rằng Kỳ Cảnh lý giải sai ý tứ của hắn liền giải thích: "Tiền đặt cọc ngay từ đầu liền muốn phó, không có tùy thân mang theo đồ vật liền không cần tính đi vào."

"Ta không có tính đi vào." Kỳ Cảnh trả lời. Thấy Konica vẻ mặt kinh ngạc nhìn chính mình, Kỳ Cảnh bình tĩnh lại ném xuống một cái sấm sét, "Ngươi liệt xuất mấy thứ này ta chỉ dẫn theo một phần năm, nếu là ngươi không hài lòng nói tìm được người sau đó chúng ta có thể lại thương lượng."

Konica: "..." Vừa lòng, tại sao có thể không hài lòng! Konica đều phải ôm Kỳ Cảnh chân cầu làm vật trang sức . Như vậy bình tĩnh nói ra như vậy hào nói hảo sao? Không được, trái tim hắn có chút chịu không nổi.

"Vừa lòng đến cực điểm." Konica hít sâu một chút sau nhịn đau đạo. Hắn tuy rằng gian thương hơi có chút, nhưng vẫn là có điểm mấu chốt , tại đòi lấy thù lao khi sẽ không công phu sư tử ngoạm."Ngươi còn có những thứ khác đồ vật muốn mua sao?" Konica hiện tại hận không thể đem sở hữu đồ vật đều đẩy mạnh tiêu thụ cấp Kỳ Cảnh, sau đó thuận lý thành chương đem Kỳ Cảnh trên người đồ vật thu vào chính mình hà bao.

Konica luôn luôn tại thu thập vài thứ kia, lần này tại Kỳ Cảnh nơi này gặp được nhiều như vậy, hắn tự nhiên sẽ không dễ dàng buông tha. Hắn bôn ba không ngừng không chính là vì hồi môn vài thứ kia sao? Hiện tại cơ sẽ đặt tại trước mắt hắn, hắn như thế nào sẽ bỏ qua?

"Xin lỗi, ta tạm thời cũng không thiếu hụt cái gì vậy." Nhưng là Kỳ Cảnh đánh vỡ Konica ảo tưởng.

Konica trên mặt mộng ảo biểu tình thu liễm một chút, cười đối Kỳ Cảnh nói: "Không quan hệ, về sau ngươi có yêu cầu có thể liên hệ ta, tùy gọi tùy đến." Konica quyết định đem Kỳ Cảnh phát triển vi trường kỳ người mua. Cuối cùng Konica từ Kỳ Cảnh trong tay lấy một phần mười đồ vật, ước chừng có bảy tám dạng đồ vật.

Kỳ Cảnh trên người suy yếu độc tố còn không có trừ bỏ, ăn xong điểm tâm sau hắn liền liên hệ bạn tốt của mình Giang Diệc Kha. Cũng không lâu lắm cải trang ăn diện Giang Diệc Kha liền xuất hiện tại Kỳ Cảnh trước mặt.

"Diệc Kha, ngươi như thế nào tự mình đến ?" Nghe được tiếng đập cửa sau Kỳ Cảnh đi qua mở cửa, nhìn thấy người tới hắn có chút kinh ngạc. Bọn họ giữa hai bên quen thuộc thực, mặc dù Giang Diệc Kha ngụy trang làm thực hảo vẫn là bị Kỳ Cảnh nhìn thấu thân phận.

Giang Diệc Kha từ cửa nhà tễ đi vào, "Trước làm ta đi vào lại nói." Kỳ Cảnh một bên thân hắn liền vào gian phòng. Vừa vào cửa Giang Diệc Kha liền lột xuống chính mình trên đầu đội mũ, có chút phiền táo gãi gãi tóc của chính mình.

"Ngươi như thế nào chạy nơi này đến ?" Giang Diệc Kha ánh mắt tại Konica cùng hai tỷ muội cái trên người đảo qua, thấy Kỳ Cảnh cũng không có kiêng dè ý tứ hắn liền trực tiếp mở miệng hỏi.

Giang Diệc Kha chợt nhớ tới hắn buổi sáng được đến tin tức, dùng ánh mắt hoài nghi nhìn Kỳ Cảnh."So luân khách sạn sự không phải là ngươi làm đi?" So luân khách sạn chết một đội tinh đạo, vẫn là bình thường đặc biệt kiêu ngạo ương ngạnh một đội kia, chuyện này kinh động mặt trên người.

Tuy rằng Giang Diệc Kha không biết cụ thể chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng vậy cũng không ảnh hưởng phán đoán của hắn. Dám ở Thủy Lam tinh đối bọn họ động thủ người thật sự không nhiều lắm, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui hắn liền nghĩ tới Kỳ Cảnh trên người.

Nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh phản ứng Giang Diệc Kha sẽ biết, hắn nhịn không được dùng chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép ngữ khí đạo, "Ngươi! Ngươi! Như thế nào dặn ngươi tới ! Đều nói làm ngươi ở đây kiềm chế điểm, kiềm chế điểm, ngươi liền không thể an phận điểm sao?" Giang Diệc Kha tóc đều bị hắn nắm kiều lên.

Kỳ Cảnh thấy bạn tốt của mình lo lắng như vậy chính mình, trong lòng cũng có chút băn khoăn."Không cần lo lắng, ta không có việc gì ." Đối mặt nóng nảy trạng thái bạn tốt, Kỳ Cảnh chỉ có thể áp dụng trấn an sách lược.

Giang Diệc Kha nhíu mày nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, "Ngươi không biết, ngươi căn bản là không nên tới nơi này, vạn nhất ngươi bị người theo dõi, kia liền xong rồi

!" Giang Diệc Kha hận không thể lập tức đem Kỳ Cảnh đóng gói cất bước. Giang Diệc Kha biết nơi này ẩn tàng rồi cái gì, nhưng là hắn lại không thể nói cho Kỳ Cảnh.

"Diệc Kha, ta có thể bảo vệ hảo chính mình, chờ ta điều tra rõ ràng một việc sau lập tức liền rời đi." Kỳ Cảnh vỗ vỗ Giang Diệc Kha bả vai giải thích.

Giang Diệc Kha nói nhắc nhở đạo, "Bảo ta khắc y." Hắn hít sâu một lại đột nhiên kịp phản ứng, "Từ từ, ngươi vừa mới nói cái gì? ! Trước ngươi nói cho ta biết tìm được người sau liền rời đi, tại sao lại biến thành điều tra rõ ràng sự tình?"

Đối mặt bạn tốt chất vấn, Kỳ Cảnh nghẹn một chút. Kỳ Cảnh không nghĩ nói cho Giang Diệc Kha hắn phát hiện, là không nghĩ đem hắn liên lụy đi vào, hắn nhìn ra Giang Diệc Kha hiện tại quá đến không tồi."Người đã tìm được, dùng không được bao lâu chúng ta liền sẽ rời đi, thật sự không cần lo lắng." Kỳ Cảnh chỉ chỉ tại xa xa nói chuyện phiếm ba người.

"Thật sự?" Giang Diệc Kha dùng hồ nghi ánh mắt nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, huyền tâm thoáng buông xuống chút.

Kỳ Cảnh cười tiếp tục gạt người, "Đương nhiên là thật sự, ngươi cũng biết ta hoàn thành nhiệm vụ tốc độ. Ta đến mấy ngày nay, nhiệm vụ đương nhiên đã hoàn thành a!" Trên thực tế Kỳ Cảnh tiến vào Thủy Lam tinh mới một ngày cả đêm thời gian, ngay cả nhiệm vụ nhân vật đều không có liên hệ thượng.

"Cũng thế." Giang Diệc Kha nghĩ nghĩ đích xác như thế.

Thấy bạn tốt tin tưởng chính mình lí do thoái thác, Kỳ Cảnh vội vàng nói sang chuyện khác nói: "Ngươi như thế nào tự mình đến , tùy tiện phát cái phát chuyển nhanh không thì tốt rồi."

"Đây không phải là đã lâu không gặp, tưởng tới thăm ngươi một chút sao?" Ngoài miệng nói đến đây nói Giang Diệc Kha trong lòng tưởng cũng là: Có thể phát phát chuyển nhanh hắn không liền phát rồi sao? Đây không phải là trước hắn mới phạm tội, hiện tại đang bị người theo dõi đâu! Ai, muốn làm điểm chuyện tốt cũng là lão khó khăn!

Đại đại tiểu tiểu cái chai bị đem ra, Giang Diệc Kha đem chính mình mang đến đồ vật đều bãi đặt ở trên mặt bàn. Hắn cầm lấy một chai lam sắc chất lỏng nhẹ nhàng lung lay một chút, đưa tới Kỳ Cảnh trong tay, "Đây là cho ngươi xứng dược, phân ba lượt uống, sớm trung vãn các một lần, tam ngày sau liền sẽ hoàn toàn khôi phục."

"Thấy được sao? Này đó đều đánh dấu sử dụng dùng lượng, ngươi chính mình cất kỹ. Tuy rằng ngươi không nhất định yêu cầu, nhưng đây đều là tâm ý của ta." Giang Diệc Kha chỉ vào trên mặt bàn những cái đó bình bình quán vại nói.

Kỳ Cảnh đem đồ vật đều thu lên, "Cảm tạ."

Giang Diệc Kha nắm lên trên bàn mũ ngăn chặn chính mình bay loạn tóc, đứng lên cùng Kỳ Cảnh nói lời từ biệt. Kỳ Cảnh lại nhìn hắn giả dạng nhíu mày, "Yêu cầu hỗ trợ sao?" Nếu như không có gặp phải sự, Giang Diệc Kha không đạo lý đi gặp cá nhân còn muốn thay hình đổi dạng một phen.

"Ngươi quản hảo chính mình liền đến , không có việc gì nhanh chóng hồi ngươi Đông Hỗ tinh, nơi này cũng không phải là nghỉ phép hảo địa phương." Giang Diệc Kha đem vành nón đi xuống lôi kéo, cặp kia sáng ngời đôi mắt liền bị che đậy đứng lên.

Kỳ Cảnh bất đắc dĩ cười cười, "Nếu gặp gỡ phiền toái, ngươi liền đi Đông Hỗ tinh tìm ta, tùy thời hoan nghênh ngươi." Bất quá Kỳ Cảnh không phải thực lo lắng Giang Diệc Kha. Tuy rằng Giang Diệc Kha thoạt nhìn nóng nảy xúc động, nhưng hắn là một cái ứng biến năng lực thực cường người, bình thường chính là lười nhác quán mà thôi.

"Ân, ân, biết ." Giang Diệc Kha có lệ gật gật đầu. Ứng phó những người đó đều là chút lòng thành, hắn còn không có rời đi Thủy Lam tinh tính toán, nói như thế nào nơi này đều là của hắn cố hương.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh đưa đến người tới, Konica cùng hai tỷ muội cái đã đi tới."Chúng ta cái gì thời điểm xuất phát?" Konica là nhất tích cực kia một cái, hắn vội vã đi thu chính mình đuôi khoản.

"Ta tùy thời cũng có thể." Kỳ Cảnh nhìn hai tỷ muội liếc mắt một cái sau đạo, "Các ngươi hai tỷ muội cái tạm thời tại đây chờ chờ, ta cùng Konica phải rời khỏi một đoạn thời gian. Chờ ta trở lại sau đó chúng ta lại nghĩ biện pháp tìm hiểu tinh đạo nhóm tin tức." Kỳ Cảnh không có ý định mang lên Angela cùng Angel hai tỷ muội cái.

"Không được, các nàng cũng muốn cùng đi." Kỳ Cảnh nói Konica không cần suy nghĩ liền phủ định . Angela cùng Angel nhất định cùng bọn họ cùng đi, không phải hắn như thế nào thu chính mình đuôi khoản?

Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu nhìn đột nhiên kích động Konica, "Các nàng tại đây không phải là càng an toàn sao?" Lại nói bọn họ chính là đi tìm cá nhân, Angela cùng Angel hai tỷ muội cái có đi hay không đều không hề gì, còn không bằng làm cho nàng nhóm lưu lại.

Konica phát hiện Kỳ Cảnh nói thực đối, nhưng hắn vẫn là muốn mang lên hai tỷ muội cái, không phải thấy người nọ hắn cũng không cách nào công đạo."Kỳ thật đi, ngươi muốn tìm người nọ ta nhận thức, chính là hắn thuê ta đi tiếp ứng các nàng hai tỷ muội cái." Konica quyết định chủ động công đạo, vi hắn thù lao, da mặt cái gì hay là nên ném liền ném đi!

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Trách không được được xưng là gian thương, thật sự là quá gian trá .

Konica đối mặt Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt, khó được có điểm xấu hổ."Khụ khụ, cho nên ta nhất định muốn đem các nàng tỷ muội đai an toàn đến người nọ trước mặt."

"Ân, kia liền mang lên các nàng đi!" Kỳ Cảnh cũng không nói thêm gì. Hắn thanh toán thù lao làm Konica dẫn hắn đi tìm người, trên thực tế rất công bằng .

Nhưng là Angela cùng Angel tỷ muội sẽ không có rộng như vậy dung , các nàng hiểu được thực tình sau trăm miệng một lời hô: "Gian thương!"

Thương lượng hảo sau đó, bốn người liền quyết định cùng đi tìm người. Cũng không biết vì cái gì người nọ liên lạc không được , không phải Kỳ Cảnh dễ dàng có thể hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, nghĩ vậy chút Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng ẩn ẩn có chút lo lắng.

Chương 37: tam thất thiên

Bốn người từ tinh đều nội vây suốt đêm ra bên ngoài vây đuổi, không nghĩ tới ngày hôm sau buổi sáng lại chạy về tinh đều trung tâm. Cẩn thận khởi kiến bốn người trước khi rời đi đều lần nữa ngụy trang chính mình. Kỳ Cảnh bản thân chuẩn bị sung túc, Konica càng là biến trang dịch dung trung nhân tài kiệt xuất, bốn người liền thong dong lại vào tinh đều nội vây.

Kỳ Cảnh lần nữa ngụy trang sau biến thành màu nâu đôi mắt, thiển kim sắc tóc quăn thanh niên. Angela cùng Angel hai tỷ muội cái tại Konica dưới sự trợ giúp ngụy trang thành hoàn toàn bất đồng hai người, một cái ôn nhu nhã nhặn, một cái khác lại là nhà bên nữ hài cảm giác. Konica thay cho hắn kia không kềm chế được tinh đạo giả dạng, trên mặt còn dẫn theo một bộ vô gọng kính, một bộ tinh anh nam bộ dáng.

Mấy người ngụy trang sau dung mạo cũng không có quá xuất sắc hoặc quá kém, đều là chút đại chúng mặt. Phi hành khí từ Konica hữu tình cung cấp, người điều khiển cũng là Konica. Angela cùng Angel ban đầu ở tại tinh đều bên ngoài, tuy rằng sau lại cùng một đám tinh đạo nhóm cùng một chỗ, đối tinh đều nội vây vài chỗ cũng không phải thực hiểu biết.

Konica làm tinh tế thương nhân, Thủy Lam tinh cũng là hắn thường xuyên xuất hiện địa phương điểm chi nhất, bởi vậy hắn ngược lại thành mấy người trung hiểu rõ nhất tinh đều nội vây tình huống người. Phi hành khí thất quải bát cong rốt cục rớt xuống, xa xa là một mảnh chưa thấy tạo hoàn thành kiến trúc, kiến trúc bên cạnh còn đâu khí chút hoành thất thụ bát vật liệu xây dựng, đây là một chỗ chính tiến hành công trình thi công mà.

Konica quay đầu lại tiếp đón một tiếng, "Biệt ngây ngốc , chính là này." Nói xong hắn dẫn đầu hướng kia chỗ kiến trúc công trường đi đến.

Máy móc công tác thanh âm không chói tai nhưng rõ ràng có thể nghe, xa xa công trường thượng chính khí thế ngất trời tiến hành kiến tạo, Kỳ Cảnh nhìn nhìn chung quanh liền thu hồi ánh mắt. Hai tỷ muội cái tựa sát đi xuống phi hành khí, đi theo Kỳ Cảnh phía sau, các nàng nhìn quanh hạ bốn phía, nhất thời liền lạc hậu cước bộ.

Kỳ Cảnh đi theo Konica từ một bên tiểu lộ nhiễu đến kia phiến thi công mà mặt sau, đi rồi rất xa sau đó tầm nhìn trung xuất hiện một tràng hủy đi một nửa kiến trúc. Konica mày nhỏ không dấu vết nhíu một chút, nhưng hắn vẫn là đến gần kia chỗ kiến trúc.

Konica đứng ở một mảnh phế tích thượng, ngửa đầu nhìn đã hủy đi một nửa kiến trúc, trên mặt mỉm cười có chút không nhịn được. Hắn quay đầu nhìn thấy Kỳ Cảnh quả nhiên đang nhìn hắn, "Người giống như không tại đây, đại khái dọn đi được chưa?" Konica nói xong câu đó, hai tỷ muội cái cũng đều đem ánh mắt dừng lại ở trên người hắn.

"Có lẽ hắn tại những thứ khác đặt chân mà?" Angela mở miệng nói. Thỏ khôn có ba hang, người nọ không ngừng cái này đặt chân mà. Konica cùng người nọ ước định địa phương là nơi này, các nàng tỷ muội biết đến cũng là khác một chỗ.

Angel cũng nghĩ đến kia chỗ đặt chân mà, mở miệng nói: "Có thể đi chúng ta biết đến cái kia điểm dừng chân nhìn xem, bất quá trước đó vẫn là muốn hảo hảo nhìn xem chung quanh, có lẽ chúng ta có thể tìm tới một ít manh mối."

Kỳ Cảnh tự nhiên không có ý kiến, lúc trước hắn cùng nhà mình lão gia tử nói liên lạc không được người, nhưng lão gia tử nơi đó phương thức liên lạc cũng thu không đến hồi phục. Thuê Konica dẫn hắn tìm đến người, không nghĩ tới vẫn là thất bại , Kỳ Cảnh đem ánh mắt lạc ở chung quanh ý đồ tìm ra chút manh mối.

Kỳ Cảnh cùng hai tỷ muội đã đi tới, bắt đầu tìm kiếm khả năng lưu xuống manh mối, Konica cũng đành phải đuổi kịp. Konica cũng có chút không rõ, rõ ràng trước còn có thể liên hệ thượng, như thế nào đột nhiên sẽ không có tin tức.

Kỳ Cảnh dẫm phế tích đi vào kiến trúc nội nhìn quanh bốn phía, một khác nửa chưa sách kiến trúc nội cũng không tính cũ nát, chính là bên trong gian phòng đã không trống rỗng. Mấy người nhìn đến sau trong lòng đều có chút thất vọng, thật sự là quá sạch sẽ , liên một chút manh mối đều không có để lại.

Konica đi trở về ngượng ngùng phất phất chính mình kính mắt nói: "Muốn là có quân dụng dò xét nghi thì tốt rồi, có lẽ có thể tìm tới một ít manh mối." Konica trong tay có, nhưng ở Kỳ Cảnh mặt hắn không hảo lấy ra, quân dụng dò xét nghi cũng không phải là hắn một cái thương nhân có thể quang minh chính đại buôn bán đồ vật.

Kỳ Cảnh liếc Konica liếc mắt một cái lại không nói gì thêm, lặng yên từ không gian cái nút trung lấy ra một cái ngón tay lớn nhỏ khối kim khí. Nghe nói tinh thương Nica người kia, chỉ có ngươi mua không nổi, không có hắn bán không được, hắn không tin Konica trên người không có.

"Nha! Đây chính là mới nhất hình dò xét nghi." Konica trên mặt lộ ra giật mình chi sắc, giương mắt lặng lẽ nhìn Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái. Konica đem dò xét nghi triển khai, lộ ra nó bộ mặt thật. Konica yêu thích không buông tay sờ sờ nó kia mỏng như thiền dực vũ trụ kim loại xác ngoài, nhịn không được mở miệng tán thưởng, "Không hổ là mới nhất hình dò xét nghi, thoạt nhìn liền bổng cực kỳ, công năng khẳng định so thượng nhất đại muốn hảo."

"Nhanh lên đi, chúng ta không thích hợp tại đây nhiều dừng lại." Kỳ Cảnh mở miệng nhắc nhở đạo.

Bị Kỳ Cảnh vừa nhắc nhở, Konica mới buông tha tiếp tục thưởng thức cái kia dò xét nghi. Hắn đem dò xét nghi khởi động sau, lấy ra một cái bình nhỏ, bình nhỏ trung nằm một đống kim sắc tế sa. Konica làm Kỳ Cảnh hỗ trợ cầm dò xét nghi, sau đó lấy ra một phần nhỏ kim sắc tế sa bỏ vào dò xét nghi tiểu lõm tào.

"Đây là ta bán ra lưu sa kim, bởi vì nơi sản sinh đặc biệt cho nên tự thân mang có tiểu từ trường, nếu là có người mang theo nói, có thể dùng cao độ chặt chẽ dò xét nghi tra xét xuất này vị trí." Konica mở miệng giải thích.

Angel ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm dò xét nghi, thấy phía trên kia kim đồng hồ đình chỉ chuyển động, quầng sáng thượng rất nhanh xẹt qua số liệu cũng ngừng lại, kinh ngạc nói: "Mau nhìn, dừng!"

Mấy người ánh mắt đều rơi xuống quầng sáng thượng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ta không mâu thuẫn chân thật tồn tại không đủ, có lỗ hổng hoặc không hợp lý chỗ hoan nghênh đề xuất, ta đều không để ý. (thuần chỉ điểm giang sơn liền tính, không cần dạy ta viết như thế nào, chỉ cần nói ra không đủ liền hảo. )

Các ngươi có thể cụ thể điểm đi ra, không phải ta phát hiện không các ngươi rồi nói chính là chỗ nào, dù sao ta cũng không biết độc giả rốt cuộc cái gì ý tưởng.

Có không đủ thực bình thường, một ngàn cái trong mắt người có một ngàn cái Hamlet. Nói ra cũng không có gì, ai còn không có cái thích không thích.

Có thể nhìn đến nơi này , có thể nói đều là duy trì ta , cảm tạ các ngươi làm bạn. Nếu vô duyên, cũng thỉnh hảo tụ hảo tán.

Khả năng không có quá lớn cải tiến, nhưng ta hy vọng chậm rãi có tiến bộ, chẳng sợ giống ốc sên chậm rãi đi, không có gì .

Hữu hảo nói chuyện với nhau, chúng ta cự tuyệt thuần phát tiết thức lưu bình cùng người thân công kích. (không phải ta sẽ oán người . Ta chính là thực hung , nói cho các ngươi biết, xào kê đáng sợ ! )

Chương 38: tam tám ngày

Quầng sáng thượng xuất hiện số liệu có chút hỗn độn, Konica san giảm một phần vô dụng tin tức, cuối cùng đem cho thấy vị trí triển lãm cấp mặt khác mấy người nhìn.

"Đây là tinh đều bên ngoài!" Angela cùng Angel cùng kêu lên cả kinh nói. Các nàng vốn là tinh đều bên ngoài người, cha mẹ bị tinh đạo hại chết sau các nàng cũng bị người lừa gạt, cuối cùng vào Thiên Lang Tinh tinh đạo đoàn.

Kỳ Cảnh thấy Konica quả nhiên tìm được vị trí, trong lòng có điểm dẫn dắt."Này thứ gì ngược lại là dùng tốt." Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ thầm rằng nếu là đem loại này đặc biệt lưu sa kim lợi dụng đứng lên, ngược lại là cái truy tung lợi khí.

Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói Konica trong lòng nhảy dựng, cười nói: "Là rất hữu dụng , chính là số lượng quá ít. Loại này đặc biệt lưu sa kim trong tay ta cũng không nhiều, những thứ khác càng là hoàn toàn không có cái này tác dụng, thật sự là làm người tiếc nuối." Nghĩ đến Kỳ Cảnh thân phận, Konica nháy mắt cảnh giác lên. Loại này tùy ý định vị người khác vị trí đồ vật, khẳng định không thể lạm dụng, hắn nhất định phải cẩn thận một chút.

"Kia thật đúng là tiếc nuối, giống nhau lưu sa kim đích xác không có loại này tác dụng. Quá đáng tiếc , ta còn muốn từ ngươi này mua chút, ngươi đã trong tay cũng không nhiều quên đi." Nói lời này khi Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt lộ ra chút tiếc nuối.

Konica vừa nghe mua tự, tâm một chút liền linh hoạt lên. Có sinh ý đương nhiên phải làm a!"Thật sự là xin lỗi , chỗ này của ta quả thật không nhiều lắm. Bất quá ngươi muốn là thật tâm muốn mua nói, ta nhớ rõ bằng hữu của ta trong tay còn có một điểm trữ hàng, không biết hắn có nguyện ý hay không bán ra."

"Kia liền đã làm phiền ngươi, giá cả hảo thương lượng." Kỳ Cảnh cười hướng Konica nói lời cảm tạ.

Konica cười trả lời: "Không có việc gì, không có việc gì, đều là việc nhỏ." Konica trong lòng vui như hoa nở, nhưng hắn là lại muốn kiếm một khoản.

"Chúng ta nhanh chóng đi tìm người đi!" Kỳ Cảnh chiếu quầng sáng cho thấy kia vị trí, tại chính mình quang não trong tìm tòi ra kia phụ cận địa phương đồ.

"Đối, đừng chậm trễ tìm người." Angela cũng phụ họa nói. Tuy rằng Angela cùng Angel không biết người nọ thân phận, nhưng người kia đã từng trong âm thầm mà trợ giúp quá các nàng, các nàng trong lòng tự nhiên cảm kích vạn phần. Lần này người nọ đột nhiên mất đi tin tức, các nàng hai tỷ muội cái là thật lo lắng.

Mấy người thượng phi hành khí lại chạy tới tinh đều bên ngoài, đến quầng sáng thượng biểu hiện vị trí sau, Konica khống chế được phi hành khí tại cách đó không xa đất trống ngừng lại. Mấy người ăn mặc sạch sẽ cùng chung quanh rách nát hoàn cảnh không hợp nhau, phi hành khí hạ xuống thanh âm kinh động người chung quanh, bất quá thân ảnh của bọn họ chợt lóe mà qua, cũng không có người nhìn đến thân ảnh của bọn họ.

Bọn họ nhanh chóng hướng dò xét nghi cấp xuất vị trí dời đi, cuối cùng đứng tại một chỗ cũ nát tiểu lều ốc chỗ. Kỳ Cảnh ngăn lại Angela cùng Angel hướng trước hành động, tùy ý Konica một người đi lên trước.

"An, ngươi ở đây trong sao? Ta là đồng ý." Konica hướng trước vài bước, tại tiểu lều ốc cửa nhà nhẹ giọng kêu. Konica trong tay nắm vũ khí lấy phòng ngừa vạn nhất, nhẹ nhàng mà khơi mào trên cửa phá mành.

Trong phòng có chút hôn ám, Konica đẩy ra mành sau mới có chiếu sáng tiến vào. Cũ nát trên giường dựa vào cá nhân, thân hình gầy yếu, khuôn mặt tang thương, chỉ có một đôi mắt lợi hại vô cùng. Thấy người đến là Konica Anse mới tùng một hơi, thả lỏng thân thể nằm ở trên giường.

"Ngươi làm sao tìm được đến ta ?" Anse thanh âm có chút khàn khàn, xứng thượng hắn trên mặt mỏi mệt liền có thể suy đoán xuất hắn trước đây thụ thực đại khổ.

Konica nhìn đến Anse trạng huống mày nhíu một chút, "Này đó đều không trọng yếu, ngươi như thế nào làm thành bộ dạng này ?" Nói xong hắn liền đi tới Anse bên cạnh.

Nhìn đến Anse trên đùi cái cặp bản, Konica mở miệng hỏi: "Ngươi chân bị thương, thương lợi hại sao?"

"Không có việc gì, nhất thời hồi lâu không chết được, ta cho ngươi chiếu ứng người thế nào ? Các nàng có cho ngươi truyền lại cái gì tin tức sao?" Anse quan tâm nhất chính là Angela cùng Angel mang đến tin tức, hắn bản thân ngược lại cần nhờ xếp sau. Hắn đột nhiên mất đi liên hệ, khẳng định làm những người khác lo lắng , quan trọng nhất là hắn không có biện pháp ra bên ngoài truyền lại tin tức .

"Ngươi muốn ta chiếu cố người ta mang trở về , chúng ta giao dịch viên mãn hoàn thành." Konica đánh giá một chút có chút chật vật Anse, "Nhìn ngươi tình huống hiện tại, chúng ta có thể lại làm nhất bút giao dịch, tỷ như cứu giúp ngươi một chút."

Anse nghiêng đầu nhìn Konica liếc mắt một cái, "Các nàng tỷ muội hiện tại ở nơi nào? Bên ngoài nhiều ra tới người kia là ai?" Anse tuy rằng bị thương, nhưng hắn vẫn là cảm giác ra đến bên ngoài ba người.

"Là kia hai tỷ muội cùng một cái công bố người muốn tìm ngươi. Ngươi không cần lo lắng, ta thay ngươi tìm hiểu qua, người nọ là liên bang đệ nhất quân đội người, hẳn là không có ác ý." Tuy rằng Konica ái tài, nhưng hắn việc buôn bán khi cũng sẽ chọn lựa một chút. Nếu không biết Kỳ Cảnh đối Anse không có ác ý, hắn cũng sẽ không cứ như vậy mang người tìm đến Anse.

Anse làm sự Konica nhiều ít có thể suy đoán xuất một ít, này đó yên lặng trả giá người đáng giá hắn tôn kính. Konica xuất ra mấy quản trị liệu dịch đưa cho Anse, "Cấp, yên tâm uống đi, miễn phí ."

"Ta đem người gọi vào được." Konica đối Anse đánh cái bắt chuyện, quay đầu đem chờ ở bên ngoài ba người gọi tiến vào."Các ngươi vào đi!"

Angela cùng Angel tương đối kích động, tại Kỳ Cảnh trước liền hướng tiến vào."Ngài như thế nào sẽ biến thành như vậy!" Angela hiển nhiên càng lo lắng Anse, nhìn đến Anse trạng huống sau hốc mắt đều đỏ lên.

"Ta không sự, các ngươi không cần lo lắng." Anse đơn giản an ủi một chút hai tỷ muội cái, hướng Kỳ Cảnh hỏi, "Ngươi tìm ta? Ta cũng không nhận thức ngươi." Anse đánh giá Kỳ Cảnh, trong lòng cảm thấy có chút nghi hoặc. Hắn chưa thấy qua Kỳ Cảnh tự nhiên cảm thấy xa lạ, trước cùng hắn liên hệ chính là Kỳ Diễn, hắn nhìn hồi lâu vẫn là cảm thấy không là một người.

Kỳ Cảnh cười trả lời: "Ta phụng chúng ta gia lão gia tử mệnh lệnh tìm đến ngài, đối ngài thoáng có chút hiểu biết." Nói xong Kỳ Cảnh lấy ra một cái quân hàm, nương bàn tay che làm Anse nhìn thoáng qua, sau đó lại nhanh chóng thu lên.

Konica chỉ biết là Kỳ Cảnh cấp Anse nhìn thứ gì, sau đó Anse biểu tình liền đã xảy ra thực biến hóa lớn. Thấy Anse mở miệng tưởng muốn nói nói, Kỳ Cảnh trước ngăn cản nói, "Những thứ khác về sau lại nói, chúng ta rời đi trước cái chỗ này."

"Chân của ngươi năng động sao?" Không chờ Kỳ Cảnh có động tác, Angela đã chủ động đi đỡ Anse . Anse đẩy ra Angela lắc đầu nói: "Ta chân thương quá lợi hại , tuy rằng đã sử dụng trị liệu nghi, nhưng bây giờ còn không thể đi lộ. Tưởng muốn khôi phục, còn cần chút thời gian."

Anse cự tuyệt nhìn Angela hỗ trợ, hướng Konica đệ cái ánh mắt. Konica phiêu Angela liếc mắt một cái mới cười đi tới Anse bên người, Kỳ Cảnh cũng vươn tay hỗ trợ. Konica cùng Kỳ Cảnh hai người đồng thời đỡ Anse, đem hắn thật cẩn thận mà mang lên phi hành khí.

Kỳ Cảnh từ không gian cái nút trung lấy ra một cái trị liệu nghi vi Konica kiểm tra một chút, phát hiện chân của hắn thương đích xác rất lợi hại."Ngài trên đùi thương có chút nghiêm trọng, nếu là trễ cứu trị, khả năng sẽ lưu lại tai hoạ ngầm, không bằng chúng ta trước đem ngài đưa đi trị liệu?" Kỳ Cảnh đề nghị đạo.

"Không được, nếu ta xuất hiện nhất định sẽ bị bọn họ phát hiện." Anse lập tức cự tuyệt nói. Vi thoát đi những cái đó tinh đạo đuổi bắt, hắn ngay cả mình cá nhân quang não đều hủy, cho dù là chân phế đi, hắn cũng không có khả năng đi chui đầu vô lưới.

Kỳ Cảnh không nghĩ tới Thủy Lam tinh tinh đạo thế lực đã lớn như vậy, nghe được Anse nói trong lòng cả kinh. Nhưng là bọn hắn còn muốn tiếp tục ở tại chỗ này điều tra, kia cũng chỉ có thể trước đem Anse một mình đưa đến."Vậy hãy để cho Konica mang ngươi rời đi Thủy Lam tinh, đi gần nhất tinh cầu trị liệu, những sự tình khác Konica cũng có thể làm được."

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn Konica một cái nói: "Thù lao ngươi không cần lo lắng, sở hữu tiền đều từ ta xuất." Nói xong hắn lấy ra trước ứng hạ đuôi khoản, lại mặt khác lấy ra một vài thứ, sở hữu đều là Konica cho lúc trước liệt biểu trung đồ vật.

"Ngươi muốn lưu lại?" Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói Anse trên mặt không thấy ý mừng, ngược lại hỏi.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh gật đầu Anse mày không tự giác nhíu lại."Ngươi không biết tình huống nơi này, nếu lưu lại ngươi sẽ rất nguy hiểm, có lẽ các ngươi hiện tại cũng đã bị theo dõi."

"Bị nhìn chăm chú? ! Không có khả năng , chúng ta dọc theo đường đi đều thực cẩn thận." Angel vẻ mặt không thể tin.

Konica sở trường chỉ chỉ bên cạnh tin tức che chắn khí, tự hào mở miệng: "Yên tâm đi, có ta ở đây làm sao có thể bị người khác tìm được tung tích." Konica nhiều ít biết chút Thủy Lam tinh tình huống, dọc theo đường đi hắn đúng lúc lẩn tránh rất nhiều nguy hiểm, căn bản là không có người phát hiện bọn họ.

"Ngược lại là quên ngươi ." Anse nhìn đến kia cúc áo lớn nhỏ đồ vật khi, trong lòng lo lắng thiếu hơn phân nửa. Bọn họ bên này nhân thủ không đủ, tự nhiên phải hảo hảo che dấu tung tích, không phải hậu quả thiết tưởng không chịu nổi. Anse tại Thủy Lam tinh ẩn tàng rồi lâu như vậy, tự nhiên biết nơi này có cỡ nào nguy hiểm.

Kỳ Cảnh tại quang não thượng tìm tòi một phen, tìm được ly Thủy Lam tinh gần nhất một ngôi sao cầu."Khối tinh cầu này thế nào?" Lời này hỏi chính là Konica, Konica so những người khác đều muốn hiểu biết các tinh cầu trạng huống.

Konica nhìn thoáng qua hồi đáp: "Có thể." Kia cái hành tinh hắn cũng đi quá, đem Anse đưa qua phí không bao lâu thời gian. Tuy rằng kia cái hành tinh ly Thủy Lam tinh tương đối gần, nhưng trong này tinh đạo cũng không nhiều, đem Anse an bài hảo cũng tương đối dễ dàng.

"Mấy thứ này đều là ta thu thập đến , hiện tại đều giao cho ngươi, ngươi muốn nhanh chóng nói cho lão gia tử." Anse quang não đâu khí, nhưng hắn đem chính mình thu thập đến các loại tin tức sao chép xuống dưới. Đem đồ vật đưa cho Kỳ Cảnh sau, Anse lại nghĩ tới hai tỷ muội cái trong tay tin tức, "Angela cùng Angel, các ngươi bên kia tin tức mới vừa nhận được đâu?"

"Các nàng được đến đồ vật đã cho ta , ta đã cấp lão gia nhà ta tử truyền tin tức, phái ra người hẳn là dùng không được bao lâu liền sẽ tới đạt Thủy Lam tinh." Kỳ Cảnh đem đồ vật cất kỹ sau nói."Về phần Angela cùng Angel ta còn cần các nàng hỗ trợ, các nàng sẽ lưu lại cùng ta cùng đi tra xét Thủy Lam tinh tinh đạo căn cứ."

Anse thấy Kỳ Cảnh đã hạ quyết định nhân tiện nói: "Một khi đã như vậy ta liền không lưu lại đến liên lụy các ngươi, chờ trên người của ta thương hảo sau đó lại đến hỗ trợ." Anse hạ quyết tâm chờ thân thể của hắn một hảo, lập tức đến Thủy Lam tinh hỗ trợ, hắn tại Thủy Lam tinh đãi mấy năm nay cũng không phải là bạch đãi , đến lúc đó nhất định phải chỉnh hắn cái nghiêng trời lệch đất.

"Việc này không nên chậm trễ, hiện tại lập tức làm Konica mang ngươi rời đi." Kỳ Cảnh nói xong thấy Konica gật đầu, lấy ra không ít đồ vật giao cho hắn."Tinh thương Nica, cũng không nên tạp chính mình chiêu bài, người ta liền giao cho ngươi ."

Konica vui rạo rực tiếp nhận Kỳ Cảnh cấp đồ vật, mở miệng cam đoan nói: "Yên tâm, khẳng định sẽ không cô phụ ngươi chờ mong, ta vẫn chờ thu này vài nét bút giao dịch đuôi khoản đâu!"

Konica đem một con thuyền tân phi hành khí bán cho Kỳ Cảnh, sau đó liền muốn dẫn Anse rời đi, không ngờ có người đối bọn họ khởi xướng công kích. Nếu không Kỳ Cảnh phản ứng mau tại trong nháy mắt đem phi hành khí khống chế được lên cao, mấy người bọn họ khả năng liền muốn táng thân như thế .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: bình luận cái gì đối ta ảnh hưởng không phải thực đại, cám ơn thân thân duy trì nha. (dù sao ta sẽ hung ba ba oán trở về. )

Chủ yếu là bởi vì trước cùng nhà mình mẫu thượng đại nhân đại cãi nhau một trận, kết quả các ngươi hẳn là đoán được.

Ân, thảm bại , so thất bại công kê còn muốn thảm.

Cùng trước kia nhất dạng, ta lại túng hề hề nhận sai, cuối cùng dùng ta da mặt dày đạt được tha thứ.

Mẫu thượng đại nhân chỉa vào người của ta nói: "Ngươi liền nhận mệnh đi!"

Ta khờ, ta thật khờ, như thế nào thì tốt rồi vết sẹo quên đau.

Đáng thương nhà của ta cẩu tử còn bị ta liên lụy .

Mẫu thượng đại nhân dùng ngón tay đốt cẩu tử đầu nói: "Ngươi muốn là có nó như vậy ngoan thì tốt rồi."

Cẩu tử đầu bị điểm một rủ một rủ , còn đặc biệt ngoan nằm ở nơi đó nhâm □□.

Lúc ấy trong lòng ta liền đặc biệt không phục hò hét: "Đứng lên, không muốn làm ăn khí bao cẩu tử!"

Tức chết rồi, không có cốt khí cẩu tử, liên đấu tranh một chút cũng không dám.

Chương 39: tam cửu thiên

Kỳ Cảnh khống chế được phi hành khí nhanh chóng lên cao, mới có thời gian nhìn công kích bọn họ là người như thế nào. Phi hành khí một lên cao liền tránh được chiến trường, nhưng bọn hắn chỉ có thấy các loại công kích năng lượng bó cùng đạn pháo, cũng không có nhìn thấy bất luận cái gì chiến đấu cơ bóng dáng."Phải là tam đại cơ giáp, mặt trên lại sử dụng quang học ngụy trang." Cẩn thận quan sát sau khi Kỳ Cảnh nói.

Nhìn tình hình không phải có tinh đạo tìm được tung tích của bọn họ, mà là ngộ thương!

"Chúng ta nhanh chóng rời đi đi." Konica đối cách đó không xa chiến đấu không có hứng thú. Kỳ Cảnh mới vừa muốn gật đầu, đột nhiên phát hiện song phương chiến đấu đã kết thúc. Bọn họ phi hành khí thượng không có thực cao cấp dò xét nghi, bởi vậy nhìn không tới song phương tình hình chiến đấu, nhưng chiến đấu cơ bị đánh rơi khi rốt cục hiển lộ đi ra.

Tổn hại nghiêm trọng chiến đấu cơ suất mới hạ xuống, một khác giá chiến đấu cơ cũng tùy theo mới hạ xuống. Thuần trắng sắc chiến đấu cơ trung đi ra một người, một thân áo dài trắng xứng thượng kia nghiêng lệch mũ lăng là sinh ra chút không đứng đắn ý tứ hàm xúc. Nhưng là cận một cái bóng dáng liền đủ để cho Kỳ Cảnh nhận ra người nọ là ai , huống chi kia cơ giáp Kỳ Cảnh cũng mắt rất quen.

"Trước từ từ." Kỳ Cảnh động tác càng nhanh, đã khống chế cơ giáp sử hướng về phía Giang Diệc Kha.

Thân ảnh màu trắng nhận thấy được có người tới gần, đi tới cước bộ dừng lại nhanh chóng nhảy vào chiến đấu cơ. Giang Diệc Kha khống chế được chiến đấu cơ bay lên sau, Kỳ Cảnh vừa mới vừa đến hắn phụ cận, nhưng thấy này phản ứng chi nhanh chóng.

Thon dài ngón tay đã bỏ vào công kích khu vực, vận sức chờ phát động, hẹp dài đôi mắt cũng không tự giác mị lên, tăng thêm vài phần lợi hại. Chỉ cần phát hiện đối phương là địch nhân của mình, Giang Diệc Kha sẽ lập tức phát động công kích. Đột nhiên trên cổ tay quang não truyền đến một cái tin tức, chỉ liếc liếc mắt một cái, hắn liền khống chế được phi hành khí lần nữa hạ xuống địa thượng.

Giang Diệc Kha lần nữa đi ra chiến đấu cơ, dùng trong tay năng lượng kiếm xé ra tổn hại nghiêm trọng khống chế khoang, đem trong đó hôn mê người kéo đi ra, một cước dẫm nát người nọ trên cổ. Đem người giết chết sau, hắn lại dường như không có việc gì thu chân về. Đem chính mình chiến đấu cơ thu hồi sau, Giang Diệc Kha liền đi lên Kỳ Cảnh tại phi hành khí.

"Đi nơi này." Giang Diệc Kha đem một vị trí gửi đi cho Kỳ Cảnh, sau đó lười nhác ngồi ở một bên chỗ ngồi.

Kỳ Cảnh hai ba lần đem điểm đến thiết trí hảo, đi tới Giang Diệc Kha bên người, Konica tự giác đi tới khống chế đài bên cạnh nhìn chằm chằm."Truy ngươi là người như thế nào?" Kỳ Cảnh hỏi.

Giang Diệc Kha đem mang ở trên đầu mũ vứt đến trên bàn, nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh câu hỏi sau gãi gãi hắn kia nhếch lên loạn phát, nhíu mày nói: "Một ít phiền người ruồi bọ mà thôi, đánh chết này chỉ lại chạy tới một khác chỉ, không cho bọn hắn điểm nhan sắc nhìn một cái còn tưởng rằng ta dễ khi dễ đâu!"

"Không là ngươi bạo tính tình phát tác, lại chọc họa đi?" Kỳ Cảnh dùng hoài nghi ánh mắt nhìn Giang Diệc Kha, vẻ mặt ngươi biệt hù ta, ta đều đoán được bộ dáng.

"Không thể nào, như thế nào sẽ đâu?" Giang Diệc Kha nhếch miệng cười nói. Bị Kỳ Cảnh giống như thấy rõ hết thảy ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú vào, Giang Diệc Kha ngượng ngùng đạo, "Ngươi lại không phải không biết rằng, ta có chừng mực ."

Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu, điểm ấy hắn cũng không phải hoài nghi, không phải lấy Giang Diệc Kha kia gây chuyện năng lực sớm bị người oanh thành bụi . Kỳ Cảnh cũng không có ý định hỏi nhiều, chỉ vào Anse nói: "Muốn là ngươi trị liệu nói, bao lâu có thể hoàn toàn khôi phục?"

Anse tại mấy người trung nhất thấy được, vừa thấy chính là thương hoạn, Giang Diệc Kha đã sớm chú ý tới , bất quá bởi vì vị trí nguyên nhân hắn nhưng không có nhìn đến Anse diện mạo. Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói sau, hắn mới đi tới Anse bên người.

"Tư địch an?" Giang Diệc Kha liếc mắt một cái liền nhận ra Anse hóa dùng thân phận, Anse lại đối Giang Diệc Kha một chút ấn tượng đều không có. Bất quá cũng có thể hiểu được, dù sao Giang Diệc Kha không thường lộ diện, trước Kỳ Cảnh có thể gặp gỡ hắn tọa chẩn chỉ do ngẫu nhiên.

Anse nhìn đến Giang Diệc Kha ăn mặc biết hắn là một người thầy thuốc, nhưng hắn khẳng định chính mình chưa thấy qua người trước mắt."Ngươi nhận thức ta?" Nếu là biết hắn là tư địch an, kia người hẳn là cũng biết hắn hiện tại thân phận mới đối, Anse trên mặt không có dư thừa biểu tình, trong lòng lại bắt đầu âm thầm suy đoán.

Thấy bạn tốt nhìn về phía chính mình, Kỳ Cảnh mở miệng giải thích: "Đều là người một nhà." Kỳ Cảnh ngược lại là không nghĩ nhiều, Giang Diệc Kha là cùng Kỳ Cảnh đồng thời xuất sinh nhập tử huynh đệ, mà Anse lại là nhà mình lão gia tử tâm phúc chi nhất, hắn tin được hai người.

Chính mình người sao? Giang Diệc Kha tâm tư đi lòng vòng, đảo cũng không nói gì, Kỳ Cảnh hẳn là sẽ không nhìn lầm người."Không cần để ý, ta chỉ là ngẫu nhiên gặp qua ngươi mà thôi." Giang Diệc Kha đem đề tài dẫn tới Anse trên người thương, "Ta một cái tiểu thầy thuốc, ngươi không biết ta cũng thực bình thường, làm ta nhìn xem thương thế của ngươi đi."

"Thế nào?" Kỳ Cảnh thấy Giang Diệc Kha nhíu mày, có chút lo lắng hỏi đạo. Kỳ Cảnh tự nhiên hy vọng Anse có thể mau chóng khôi phục, nói như thế nào Anse đều so với hắn hiểu biết Thủy Lam tinh trạng huống. Nhiều một cái người liền nhiều một phần lực lượng, hắn cần phải nhanh một chút tìm hiểu rõ ràng Thủy Lam tinh tình huống.

Giang Diệc Kha đem mở ra cái cặp bản lần nữa cố định hảo, đứng dậy nói: "Nếu là không có chữa bệnh khí giới phụ trợ đại khái yêu cầu nửa tháng, đồ vật đầy đủ hết nói một vòng thời gian là có thể hoàn toàn khôi phục." Tuy rằng Giang Diệc Kha trên người mang đồ vật không ít, nhưng này chút đại hình chữa bệnh khí giới hắn cũng không có tùy thân mang theo thói quen.

Nghe thấy Giang Diệc Kha nói sau Angela mới tùng một hơi, "An tình huống hiện tại không thích hợp theo chúng ta đồng thời, hay là trước đem hắn dàn xếp hảo đi!" Angela như cũ là quan tâm nhất Anse người kia, nàng so Kỳ Cảnh càng hy vọng Anse nhanh lên khôi phục. Angela có tâm đi theo Anse bên người chiếu cố người mình thích, lại lại lo lắng cho mình muội muội an nguy.

Angel tự nhiên biết chính mình tỷ tỷ tâm tư, nàng nghe thấy Angela nói sau nghĩ nghĩ nói: "Vẫn là dựa theo nguyên kế hoạch làm Konica mang theo an đi gần nhất tinh cầu đi." Angel lại quay đầu đối Angela nói, "Tỷ tỷ, an hắn yêu cầu người chiếu cố, ngươi đi theo cùng đi đi."

Không chờ có người cự tuyệt, Angel liền lại nói: "Ta cùng tỷ tỷ lưu lại một người như vậy đủ rồi, tỷ tỷ biết đến ta cũng đều biết, hơn nữa ta thân thể tố chất muốn cường một ít." Angel hạ quyết tâm làm cho mình tỷ tỷ rời đi, trước nàng liền có cái này ý tưởng, chẳng qua Angela không muốn làm cho nàng một mình đối mặt nguy hiểm.

"Ngươi nhanh nhất bao lâu có thể trở về đến? Sau đó ta còn có giao dịch cùng ngươi làm." Kỳ Cảnh đột nhiên hỏi Konica. Nghe nói tinh thương Nica đủ có không gian nhảy vọt năng lực, có thể ở trong khoảng thời gian ngắn tới giao dịch địa điểm. Đối với Konica, Kỳ Cảnh chọn dùng lợi dụ phương thức, nhưng hắn không biết Mạc Vong trước đó cũng đã đối Konica cưỡng bức lợi dụ một phen.

Kỳ Cảnh không nói Konica cũng sẽ cùng ở bên cạnh hắn, dù sao lúc trước hắn cũng đã ứng hạ."Làm Angela đi theo cũng không tệ, đến lúc đó ta đem người dàn xếp hảo sau sẽ trở lại." Hắn dàn xếp hảo Anse sau khẳng định sẽ lập tức trở về, không phải Mạc Vong cái thứ nhất không vui lòng. Như vậy một cái cường lực giúp đỡ, Mạc Vong làm sao có thể buông tha đâu?

Nghe thấy Konica sau khi trả lời Kỳ Cảnh tùng một hơi, hắn lo lắng Konica không chịu tiếp tục cùng hắn giao dịch, dù sao bọn họ giao tình không sâu. Kỳ Cảnh không thể xác định Konica hay không nguyện ý lại hồi Thủy Lam tinh, mà còn cùng hắn đồng thời tra xét nơi này tinh đạo căn cứ, hắn chuyện cần làm quá nguy hiểm, thực khả năng sẽ bị thương thậm chí ném mạng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ta hết sức , còn thiên chân cho là mình sẽ hùng khởi.

Chính mình phát hiện một cái bug, kết quả thế nhưng chỉnh tạp văn .

Đáng sợ, khả năng đối chính mình yêu cầu có chút cao .

Chương 40: bốn mươi thiên

Mấy người lại thương lượng một phen, cuối cùng Angela rốt cục quyết định đi theo Anse rời đi, Konica thì hộ tống hai người đi hướng gần nhất tinh cầu. Giang Diệc Kha cấp Kỳ Cảnh cùng Angel tìm cái an toàn điểm dừng chân sau liền ly khai, một người người chỉ còn lại có Kỳ Cảnh cùng Angel hai người.

Nhiều người thời điểm Mạc Vong cũng không thích lộ diện, hiện tại chỉ còn Kỳ Cảnh cùng Angel hai người hắn liền nhịn không nổi. Mạc Vong chính mình lặng yên không một tiếng động sờ soạng đi ra, mà còn hết sức chính xác ngã vào Kỳ Cảnh trong ngực. Kỳ Cảnh cảm nhận được trong ngực đột nhiên xuất hiện trọng lượng, cười cúi đầu nhìn, quả nhiên phát hiện hắn chiêu đó phe phẩy cành lá bạn lữ.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh đối với hắn cười, Mạc Vong thập phần tự nhiên gần sát gò má của hắn, dùng mềm mại cành lá nhẹ nhàng đụng vào biểu hiện mình thân mật.

Bên cạnh còn ngồi hoa tỷ muội trung muội muội Angel, Kỳ Cảnh chỉ phải vỗ nhẹ nhẹ chụp trong ngực chậu hoa nói: "Đừng làm rộn." Dù sao có người ở bên cạnh nhìn, mặc dù bọn họ là bạn lữ, cũng không thích hợp làm ra quá thân mật động tác.

Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói sau, Mạc Vong vèo một chút đem chính mình cành thu trở về, ngoan ngoan ngoãn ngoãn mà đãi tại Kỳ Cảnh trong ngực. Mạc Vong sợ bị Kỳ Cảnh ghét bỏ, thấy nhà mình tức phụ lên tiếng, động tác kia gọi một cái sạch sẽ lưu loát. Mạc Vong nghĩ thầm rằng hắn biểu hiện như vậy nghe lời, cỡ nào cấp nhà mình tức phụ mặt mũi a! Hắn thật là một ưu tú bạn lữ.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn trong tay nhỏ nhỏ xinh xinh thực vật, trong lòng có chút băn khoăn , lặng yên ở trong lòng tỉnh lại chính mình có phải hay không quá nghiêm túc. Chẳng lẽ là hắn vừa mới ngữ khí dọa đến nhà mình tiểu cô nương ?

"Ngoan, chờ ta bận bịu xong lại cùng ngươi." Kỳ Cảnh phóng nhu ngữ khí, nhẹ giọng hống đạo. Gần nhất Kỳ Cảnh vội vàng tinh đạo sự, quả thật sơ sót Mạc Vong, như vậy tưởng tượng trong lòng hắn cũng có chút băn khoăn.

Kỳ Cảnh đem Mạc Vong nâng lên đến, nhẹ nhàng mà đem hắn đặt ở trước người trên bàn, nghiêng lệch dương quang vừa lúc dừng ở Mạc Vong cành lá thượng, khiến cho hắn tản ra doanh doanh sáng rọi.

"Nó thật là dễ nhìn." Angel nhịn không được ra tiếng tán thán nói. Angel cảm thấy nàng chính là từ một gốc cây thực vật trên người nhìn thấu mỹ xấu, thật sự là chọc người thích, nàng mới có thể mở miệng khen ngợi.

Nghe thấy Angel khen, Kỳ Cảnh khóe mắt đuôi lông mày đều là ý mừng, khóe miệng cũng nhịn không được kiều kiều, "Tự nhiên đẹp mắt." Đối với cái này khen Kỳ Cảnh một chút khiêm tốn ý tứ đều không có, nếu như bị khen chính là hắn, hắn ngược lại là sẽ khiêm tốn một phen.

"Vốn là ta cũng tưởng bán đấu giá một chậu , đáng tiếc không gặp gỡ thích ." Angel bỗng nhiên giận dữ nói, tú khí mi cũng nhíu lại. Dưỡng một gốc cây nói, rất có ý tứ , vừa có thể xem xét có năng lực trở thành tay đấm, bảo mẫu, từ từ...

Từ từ, hắn giống như nghe được cái gì đến không được đồ vật. Bán đấu giá? !

Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy chính mình không có nghe sai, hắn mới vừa còn muốn hỏi lại nghe thấy Angel hỏi, "Ngươi gốc cây này sức chiến đấu thật cường, dưỡng đứng lên hẳn là phí rất nhiều tâm tư đi?" Angel xinh đẹp ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào Mạc Vong, rốt cục nhịn không được dò hỏi, "Ta có thể sờ một chút nó sao?"

"Xin lỗi, không thể." Kỳ Cảnh không cần suy nghĩ liền cự tuyệt . Nhà hắn tiểu cô nương tại sao có thể bị tùy tiện sờ loạn đâu? Liền tính Angel là nữ hài tử cũng không thể.

Angel bị Kỳ Cảnh rõ ràng lưu loát cự tuyệt, trên mặt có chút xấu hổ, nhưng là không chờ nàng nói cái gì chợt nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh mở miệng .

Kỳ Cảnh hướng Mạc Vong vươn một bàn tay, Mạc Vong thấy thế tìm hiểu một căn cành nhẹ nhẹ đặt ở hắn lòng bàn tay. Kỳ Cảnh vuốt ve lòng bàn tay cành lá, trên mặt lộ ra một tia ôn nhu ý cười, "Xin lỗi, trước chưa cùng các ngươi giới thiệu. Đây là nhà ta tiểu cô nương, ta tương lai bạn lữ."

Angel: "..." Nàng giống như lầm cái gì. Xấu hổ , chẳng lẽ bại lộ chính mình không văn hóa sự thật?

Angel là từ Thủy Lam tinh bên ngoài lớn lên, sau lại lại thành tinh đạo. Nàng sinh mà nghèo khổ, sau lại lại vi báo thù mà hao tổn tâm cơ, đối chính mình sở sinh hoạt thế giới không phải thực hiểu biết.

Nàng hiểu biết như thế nào không để cho mình đói bụng, hiểu biết như thế nào đem người chỉnh tử, nhưng không biết thế giới này xa so nàng tưởng tượng mở mang. Tuy rằng nói nàng sau lại cố gắng học không ít đồ vật, nhưng vẫn là xa xa không đủ.

Đi theo tư thản bên người sau, Angel may mắn đi phòng đấu giá mấy lần. Phòng đấu giá hàng hóa chủng loại phồn đa, thực vật nhân, nhân ngư, còn có trường cánh ưng nữ, chúng nó đều bị trở thành hàng hóa mua bán. Angel theo bản năng cho rằng Kỳ Cảnh là từ phòng đấu giá được đến thực vật nhân, lại không để mắt đến mặt khác nhân tố.

Thương gia khẩu là phạm pháp , Angel nàng tiến đều là chợ đêm a! Nhưng là nàng căn bản không có ý thức được vấn đề này, bất quá này cũng không có thể hoàn toàn quái nàng. Nàng sở hiểu rõ đồ vật cực hạn nàng nhãn giới, hiển lộ ra nàng vô tri.

"A? Xin lỗi, xin lỗi, ta, ta không biết." Angel nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh giới thiệu sau liên thanh đạo khiểm, trắng nõn mặt đều đỏ bừng .

Nhìn đến chân tay luống cuống Angel, Kỳ Cảnh cũng không hảo điều giáo nói cái gì, nhưng có chuyện hắn vẫn là muốn hỏi rõ ràng , "Ngươi nói phòng đấu giá sẽ bán đấu giá nhân khẩu?" Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng đã xác định đó là chợ đêm , đứng đắn phòng đấu giá như thế nào sẽ quang minh chính đại bán đấu giá nhân khẩu?

Angel nghĩ nghĩ gật đầu nói: "Sẽ a, còn có thực vật nhân, nhân ngư, thậm chí là có cánh ưng nữ, cái gì cần có đều có." Kỳ Cảnh nói người, không chỉ có chỉ chính là đơn thuần nhân loại, nhưng Angel lại đem chủng tộc khác bài trừ đi ra ngoài, đây là giáo dục bất đồng tạo thành tư tưởng khác biệt.

Kỳ Cảnh chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng một cỗ hỏa khí chạy trốn đi lên, nhưng lại có loại cảm giác bất lực. Luôn có người tri pháp phạm pháp, từ mỗ ta tinh cầu bắt người, sau đó vận đến địa phương khác buôn bán, trong đó tinh đạo hành vi nhất hung hăng ngang ngược.

Angel sắc bén nhận thấy được Kỳ Cảnh sinh khí, nhưng nàng lại đoán không được nguyên nhân, chỉ mở to một đôi như nước trong veo đại mắt thấy Kỳ Cảnh, bộ dáng kia nhìn qua thậm chí có chút đơn thuần đáng yêu.

Mạc Vong đang tại kia hưởng thụ dương quang dục, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Angel đối thoại hắn tự nhiên nghe được. Ngay từ đầu nghe được khen hắn, trong lòng hắn mỹ đến không được, không nghĩ tới tận lực bồi tiếp một chậu nước lạnh bát đến hắn trong lòng.

Nói là bạn lữ thực đúng vậy, nhưng là đâu tới tiểu cô nương? ! Mạc Vong nghĩ nghĩ chính mình, hắn hiện tại hình người thoạt nhìn là rất tiểu, nhưng hắn tuổi không nhỏ . Đương nhiên này đó đều không trọng yếu, dù sao hắn có thể trang nộn.

Vấn đề là này giới tính nhưng làm như thế nào? Không xong, hắn có thể hay không bởi vì giới tính bị ghét bỏ? Trên đầu của hắn long giác còn không có giải quyết, lại xuất tân vấn đề, thật sự là khí người.

Mạc Vong đột nhiên may mắn chính mình còn không có xuất hiện tại Kỳ Cảnh trước mặt, không phải khẳng định sẽ bị ghét bỏ đi? Ngẫm lại hắn đều sẽ đau lòng, không được, tới tay tức phụ như thế nào cũng không thể làm hắn chạy.

Bất quá muốn nói giới tính nói, hắn cũng không để ý nhà mình tức phụ là nam nhân a? Cái này có lẽ quan hệ không đại đi? Mạc Vong trong lòng rối rắm lợi hại, vừa hoàn hồn liền phát hiện Kỳ Cảnh đang tại sinh khí. Hắn vươn ra một căn cành, nhẹ nhàng mà lôi kéo Kỳ Cảnh góc áo.

Cúi đầu nhìn thấy bái chính mình góc áo cành lá, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng dâng lên hỏa lại bị chính mình sinh sôi ấn đi xuống. Phát hỏa không có việc gì, nhưng là dọa đến chính mình tức phụ chính là đại sự . Nghĩ vậy, Kỳ Cảnh nắm chặt Mạc Vong duỗi tới cành, dành cho hắn không tiếng động trấn an.

Kỳ Cảnh thư một hơi quay đầu đối Angel nói: "Ngươi lại theo ta giảng một chút Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn, ta nghĩ mau chóng đi thăm dò một lần tình huống." Sớm đi giải quyết những cái đó tinh đạo, cũng có thể làm cho bọn họ thiếu làm chút ác sự.

"A, hảo ." Angel gật đầu ứng xuống dưới, ánh mắt nhịn không được phiêu đến Mạc Vong trên người.

Angel đem tự mình biết một ít đều nói cho Kỳ Cảnh, Kỳ Cảnh tính toán chạng vạng đi thăm dò đường. Theo Angel nói chạng vạng thời điểm người lưu lượng lớn nhất, càng không dễ dàng bị phát hiện, ban ngày bọn họ đi tra xét sẽ thực thấy được.

Kỳ Cảnh nghiêm túc phân tích các loại tình huống, tại trong đầu thôi diễn các loại khả năng. Angel lại tổng là đem ánh mắt rơi xuống Mạc Vong trên người, trong ánh mắt tràn đầy tò mò cùng tìm tòi nghiên cứu, vừa thấy chính là cái hảo kỳ bảo bảo.

Angel động tác cũng không tính bí ẩn, Kỳ Cảnh tự nhiên đã sớm phát hiện , thương lượng hảo chính sự sau hắn mới ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng đối phương."Ngươi muốn nói cái gì cứ nói đi." Kỳ Cảnh có chút bất đắc dĩ đạo.

Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói sau, Angel mắt sáng ngời, lại liếc Mạc Vong liếc mắt một cái, mới có chút ngại ngùng mở miệng: "Nàng lợi hại như vậy hẳn là đã có thể hóa thành hình người đi?" Angel hỏi xong lại cảm thấy có chút không thỏa đáng sửa lời nói, "Không là, ta liền là có chút ngạc nhiên, không có ý tứ gì khác."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: sao đát, cám ơn tiểu thiên sứ lôi cùng dịch dinh dưỡng.

Chương 41: tứ một ngày

Nghe thấy Angel nói, Mạc Vong thân thể cứng đờ, nghĩ thầm rằng: Tao , chẳng lẽ bị phát hiện , không có khả năng a? Mạc Vong cố gắng ức chế hạ cái loại này chột dạ cảm giác, hết sức biểu hiện giống như thường ngày, tử tế nghe hai người đối thoại.

Kỳ Cảnh liếc Mạc Vong liếc mắt một cái, sau đó đem chính mình bối thuộc làu « Carlot thực vật nhân đào tạo sổ tay » phiên đi ra. Quang não chiếu rọi đi ra màn hình cho thấy hắn muốn tìm tin tức.

Bởi vì Carlot thực vật nhân thân thể đặc biệt tính, bất đồng thân thể sở cần biến hóa thời gian bất đồng.

— « Carlot thực vật nhân đào tạo sổ tay » đệ 27 điều

Lần thứ hai xác nhận một lần nội dung sau, Kỳ Cảnh yên lặng gật gật đầu, nhà hắn tức phụ biến hóa chính là chậm điểm, không mao bệnh. Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy không thành vấn đề, nhưng Angel cảm giác rất kỳ quái, trước kia nàng tại phòng đấu giá nhìn đến những cái đó thực vật nhân đều có thể biến hóa đâu!

"Nhưng vẫn là cảm giác có chút kỳ quái a!" Angel nghiêng đầu nhìn Mạc Vong, xanh biếc trong con ngươi hiện lên một tia hoang mang, "Thật sự không thể hóa thành hình người sao?"

Kỳ Cảnh nhớ tới Hill đã nói với hắn mà nói, hướng Angel giải thích: "Rất nhanh , ta cũng thực chờ mong ngày nào đó." Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu dùng hai má cọ xát mềm mại cành lá, vi cong trong tròng mắt dạng khai điểm điểm ý cười.

"Các ngươi tình cảm thật hảo." Cảm nhận được Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong hai người ở giữa hòa hợp bầu không khí, Angel trong mắt hiện lên một tia cô đơn. Bất quá nàng rất nhanh liền từ cái loại này tinh thần sa sút cảm xúc trung thoát ly đi ra, ánh mắt lại rơi xuống Mạc Vong trên người, "Không biết nàng sẽ là cái dạng gì đâu? Hẳn là sẽ rất xinh đẹp đi!"

Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ nghĩ nói: "Nhu thuận nghe lời, ôn nhu thiện lương liền hảo. Đây là ta trước kia lựa chọn bạn lữ yêu cầu." Kỳ Cảnh nhìn nhìn quấn chính mình thủ đoạn dài nhỏ cành, cười bổ sung đạo, "Bất quá hiện tại không phải, nhà của ta tiểu cô nương bộ dáng thế nào ta đều thích."

"Muốn là tính tình không hảo, ta liền hống nàng; muốn là yếu ớt mười phần, ta liền sủng nàng. Tẫn ta khả năng, làm cho nàng quá khoái khoái lạc lạc." Kỳ Cảnh nói lời này khi thực tự nhiên, trên thực tế trong lòng hắn cũng là nghĩ như vậy.

Angel ngẩn người, thật lâu sau mới hâm mộ nói: "Gặp được ngươi nàng thật may mắn."

Kỳ Cảnh ngẩng đầu nhìn Angel liếc mắt một cái, nhẹ khẽ lắc đầu, "Là gặp được nàng ta thực may mắn." Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ đến trước gặp gỡ mấy lần nguy cơ, trong lòng có chút áy náy. Lần này đi ra hắn gặp phải nguy hiểm nhiều lắm, nếu không nhất định mang theo nàng, hắn khẳng định sẽ không để cho nàng cùng lên tới.

Mạc Vong nghe Kỳ Cảnh cùng Angel đối thoại, trong đầu vô hạn tuần hoàn ba chữ — tiểu cô nương, tiểu cô nương, tiểu cô nương. Tuy rằng nhà mình tức phụ nói nói làm hắn thực cảm động, nhưng là giới tính chuyện này hắn thật sự bất lực.

"Các ngươi khẳng định thực xứng đôi." Angel khẳng định đạo, trong lời nói bao hàm nàng mong ước.

"Sẽ ." Kỳ Cảnh bị Angel kéo cũng có chút khát khao bọn họ tương lai.

Angel nhìn đồng hồ đối Kỳ Cảnh nói: "Ta đi ngủ một hồi, ngươi cũng nhanh chóng nghỉ ngơi một chút đi, nhân lúc rãnh rỗi nhanh chóng dưỡng hảo tinh thần." Không chờ Kỳ Cảnh trả lời Angel liền ly khai, ngược cẩu không khí quá trọng, nàng một cái độc thân cẩu không có việc gì vẫn là đi ngủ đi!

Kỳ Cảnh đem Mạc Vong nâng đến trước mắt, vẻ mặt trịnh trọng hỏi: "Ngươi chừng nào thì tài năng biến hóa đâu?" Mạc Vong nghe đến câu trong lòng cả kinh, sau đó hắn chợt nghe đến Kỳ Cảnh tiếp tục nói, "Có phải hay không không có ngoan ngoãn ăn cơm?" Nói xong hắn đằng xuất một bàn tay đem quan tâm trong suốt dịch dinh dưỡng đem ra, đầu ngón tay một chọn mở ra nút lọ, sau đó đều đều rót vào chậu hoa trung.

Mạc Vong: "..." Hù chết , còn cho là mình bại lộ .

Kỳ Cảnh thấy dịch dinh dưỡng bị hấp thu , ôm Mạc Vong vào phòng ngủ. Gần nhất hắn đều không nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, còn thật sự có chút mệt mỏi, nghỉ ngơi một chút cũng không tệ. Kỳ Cảnh đem Mạc Vong đặt ở bên giường trên bàn, xoay người vào phòng tắm, không bao lâu liền dẫn một thân bệnh thấp trở lại.

"Ngọ an." Nhẹ nhàng mà hôn dừng ở phiến lá thượng, mang theo một tia lưu luyến ý tứ hàm xúc. Thấy cành lá giống như thẹn thùng dường như co rúm lại một chút, Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ giọng cười một chút, ngửa mặt nằm ở mềm mại trên giường.

Mạc Vong thấy Kỳ Cảnh nhắm lại hai mắt, thực thượng đạo quăng cái ngủ say nguyền rủa, sau đó hắn mới xuất hiện tại Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh người, cúi người nhìn thẳng Kỳ Cảnh khuôn mặt. Rủ lạc tóc đen có vài dừng ở Kỳ Cảnh hai má, ngủ say trung người phảng phất có sở phát hiện, hơi hơi thượng kiều lông mi rất nhỏ mà run rẩy.

Mạc Vong nhìn tâm ngứa , dùng ngón tay nhẹ nhàng mà chạm vào Kỳ Cảnh run rẩy động lông mi. Thấy ngủ say trung người bị nhiễu nhíu mày, tác loạn ngón tay chột dạ thu trở về.

Lồng ngực trung trái tim như nổi trống không ngừng chương hiển nó tồn tại, Mạc Vong đưa tay xoa chính mình trái tim, cảm thụ cái loại này kỳ dị vui sướng cảm. Hắn đem hai má khẽ tựa vào Kỳ Cảnh trước ngực, nghe kia vững vàng tiếng tim đập, trong lòng vui sướng tựa như hồng thủy tràn ra mở ra, quả thực đem hắn đầu óc đều hướng hôn.

Lẳng lặng yên nằm hồi lâu, Mạc Vong mới cảm thấy tâm khang cổ táo thanh bắt đầu từ từ bình tĩnh. Hắn đứng dậy lần nữa nhìn thẳng Kỳ Cảnh, lọt vào trong mắt không phải Kỳ Cảnh nguyên bản dung mạo, nhưng Mạc Vong chính là cảm thấy thấy thế nào đều đẹp mắt, dù sao hắn chính là rất thích thú.

Thiển kim sắc tóc quăn xa không bằng Kỳ Cảnh nguyên bản tóc vàng chói mắt, nhưng lại tăng thêm thêm vài phần nhu hòa. Trắng nõn làn da sờ lên xúc cảm cùng trước kia giống nhau, lược mỏng môi nhiễm thượng một chút hồng nhuận, nhìn qua cảm thấy đến mềm mềm , điềm điềm . Mạc Vong thật cẩn thận mà tại Kỳ Cảnh trên gương mặt hạ xuống một cái hôn, tựa hồ cảm thấy không đủ, đem ánh mắt dừng lại ở Kỳ Cảnh trên môi.

Thăm lưỡi nhẹ nhàng mà tại hồng nhuận trên môi đảo qua, chuồn chuồn lướt nước tiếp xúc tựa hồ mở ra tân thế giới đại môn. Mạc Vong cúi người, cách một tầng mỏng manh chăn đem Kỳ Cảnh gắt gao ôm ở trong ngực, tinh tế đã có lực cánh tay đem Kỳ Cảnh đầu hơi chút nâng dậy.

Rủ lạc thiển kim sắc tóc quăn che ở Kỳ Cảnh mặt mày, kia trương nhiễm thủy quang môi mỏng liền càng phát thấy được . Mạc Vong duỗi lưỡi liếm liếm môi của mình, trên mặt nhịn không được nhiễm thượng một tia đỏ ửng, chần chờ một cái chớp mắt vẫn là cúi đầu.

Lần này không còn là chuồn chuồn lướt nước thăm dò, nhưng động tác của hắn như trước ôn nhu. Mềm mại môi bị hắn hàm tiến miệng, dùng lưỡi nhẹ nhàng mà liếm liếm, giống như trong miệng hàm chính là mình yêu thích nhất kẹo, luyến tiếc một hơi nuốt rụng, lại không có khả năng nhả ra.

Tiếng hít thở trọng chút, mềm mại lưỡi không lại lưu luyến hồng nhuận cánh môi, rốt cục dò xét đi vào. Nhẹ nhàng mà than thở tiếng vang lên, thanh âm đều là thỏa mãn. Mạc Vong từ từ nhắm hai mắt, thân thể cùng Kỳ Cảnh dán đến gần nhất, một tấc một tấc tìm kiếm đối phương trong miệng ngọt ngào.

Nhận thấy được Kỳ Cảnh có chút không thở nổi, Mạc Vong hơi chút ngẩng đầu buông ra bị hắn dây dưa lưỡi. Diễm lệ môi sắc ánh tiến trong mắt, Mạc Vong đột nhiên tỉnh táo lại, chân tay luống cuống đem Kỳ Cảnh buông xuống.

Mạc Vong trên gương mặt lộ vẻ đỏ ửng, trong mắt ba quang liễm diễm đung đưa không biết tên cảm xúc. Ngốc lăng một cái chớp mắt hắn đột nhiên lắc mình vào chính mình thực vật thân thể, giống cái chim chàng vịt dường như lui lên, qua hồi lâu mới tìm hiểu cành đem giường thượng ao hãm lau đi, cuồn cuộn nổi lên góc chăn cũng bị hắn cẩn thận áp hảo.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ngược cẩu lễ khoái hoạt a!

Không được, viết cái hôn đều sầu đến muốn hộc máu.

Trân trọng tổ quốc đóa hoa, cự tuyệt lái xe.

Chương 42: tứ hai ngày

Tới gần chạng vạng khi Kỳ Cảnh tỉnh lại, này vừa cảm giác hắn ngủ vẫn như cũ thực an ổn, an ổn quái dị.

Khí trời hơi nước trong con ngươi hiện lên một tia hoang mang, cuối cùng hóa thành bất đắc dĩ. Kỳ Cảnh đưa tay nhu nhu trán của mình, có chút không rõ chính mình như thế nào sẽ ngủ quen như vậy, trường cửu dưỡng thành cảnh giác tính giống như đột nhiên biến mất, bất quá thân thể hắn quả thật không có bất cứ vấn đề gì.

Kỳ Cảnh đứng dậy hoạt động xuống tay chân, tinh thần rất tốt mà ôm Mạc Vong ra phòng ngủ. Đính cơm rất nhanh đã bị đưa đi lên, Kỳ Cảnh đem đồ vật bãi cất kỹ, quay đầu lại nhìn đến Angel vẻ mặt buồn ngủ từ trong phòng đi ra.

"Kỳ, buổi tối hảo." Angel nhu nhu tầm nhìn mông lung hai mắt, nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh sau mở miệng đánh cái bắt chuyện. Kỳ Cảnh bên ngoài khi giống nhau đều sử dụng ngụy tạo thân phận, Đông Hỗ tinh đã cố phú thương con một, danh kinh kỳ.

Kỳ Cảnh chỉ vào đối diện chỗ ngồi nói: "Ngồi xuống ăn chút gì đi, không biết ngươi thích cái gì, liền tùy tiện tuyển đi một tí đơn giản thực vật." Trên bàn bãi phóng bánh mì, sữa cùng trứng ốp la, còn có một phân sa lát rau củ cùng món tráng miệng, những điều này là vi Angel chuẩn bị , hắn bản thân uống một chi dinh dưỡng tề liền giải quyết cơm chiều.

"Cám ơn." Angel cũng không chê, ngồi xuống, nhìn đến trên bàn thực vật nàng mở miệng hỏi, "Ngươi không ăn sao?" Thực vật phân lượng cũng không lớn, nàng một người ăn ngược lại là rất vừa vặn.

Nghe thấy Angel nói, Kỳ Cảnh đem ánh mắt từ quang não thượng dời đi, "Ta đã ăn qua." Nói xong hắn lấy ra một chi dinh dưỡng tề đưa tới Angel trước người hỏi, "Muốn là không thích những cái đó thực vật, ta đây còn có dinh dưỡng tề, quả táo xanh vị ." Màu xanh nhạt dinh dưỡng tề thanh thấu trong suốt, thoạt nhìn rất tốt.

Mạc Vong ở một bên nhìn, trong lòng thực không cân bằng, vợ hắn chỉ cần đối hắn ôn nhu thì tốt rồi, như thế nào đối người khác cũng hảo. Khó chịu, trong lòng thực khó chịu.

Cành lá phát ra tuôn rơi thanh hấp dẫn Kỳ Cảnh lực chú ý, Kỳ Cảnh lập tức đi tới Mạc Vong bên người, trong tay hắn còn cầm kia chỉ chưa tống xuất dinh dưỡng tề. Khai cửa sổ ngẫu nhiên có gió thổi qua, hơi hơi dẫn theo điểm lạnh ý. Kỳ Cảnh cảm thụ một chút chung quanh độ ấm, có chút nghi ngờ hỏi: "Lạnh sao? Cái này độ ấm còn có thể a!"

Cành lá tả hữu lay động một phen phủ định Kỳ Cảnh suy đoán, duỗi trường cành quấn lấy trong tay hắn dinh dưỡng tề, tựa hồ muốn từ Kỳ Cảnh trong tay đoạt đi qua. Kỳ Cảnh nắm chặt kia chỉ dinh dưỡng tề, lắc lắc đầu, "Không thể, ngươi bây giờ chỉ có thể uống đặc chế dịch dinh dưỡng, chờ ngươi hóa thành hình người về sau tài năng uống các loại khẩu vị ."

Mạc Vong tiếp tục chơi xấu, không cấp liền quấn muốn, uống gì không hề gì, hắn chính là không muốn gặp lại Kỳ Cảnh đối người khác hảo. Mềm mại cành leo lên tại Kỳ Cảnh trên cổ tay không ngừng mà loạng choạng, ai ai cọ cọ một bộ không bỏ qua bộ dáng.

"Không thể, tưởng uống vậy ngươi cũng sắp làm phép hình." Kỳ Cảnh vi hắn khỏe mạnh trưởng thành vẫn là kiên định cự tuyệt . Mạc Vong thấy Angel đã tại buồn đầu ăn cơm , mới buông lỏng ra Kỳ Cảnh tiếp tục trang ngoan, nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói sau cao thấp loạng choạng chính mình cành lá, một bộ khiêm tốn thụ giáo bộ dáng.

Kỳ Cảnh thấy Mạc Vong nghe lời, cũng thư một hơi, nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ Mạc Vong, "Ngoan, thật nghe lời." Cố tình lời này Kỳ Cảnh nói không chút nào trái lương tâm, ở bên cạnh buồn đầu ăn cơm Angel khóe miệng nhịn không được co rút.

Không bao lâu Angel đã đem trên bàn thực vật càn quét sạch sẽ , ngẩng đầu thấy Kỳ Cảnh còn tại cùng Mạc Vong nị oai, thanh âm thoáng đề cao, "Ta ăn hảo ."

"Chúng ta đây bước đi đi!" Kỳ Cảnh đem tại chính mình trước người cọ đến cọ đi cành phất khai, đem Mạc Vong đưa vào mặt dây chuyền không gian.

Ban đêm Thủy Lam tinh phá lệ náo nhiệt, ngọn đèn rực rỡ ven đường tốp năm tốp ba tụ tập người, Kỳ Cảnh đi theo Angel hướng phá lệ náo nhiệt một chỗ đi đến.

Kỳ Cảnh đưa tay lý lý áo, đem giọt nước mưa hình mặt dây chuyền dấu đứng lên, khóe môi nhếch lên một tia tùy ý tươi cười đi về phía trước đi. Angel đi ở một bên, vẻ mặt tò mò nhìn chung quanh kì thực quan sát phụ cận thủ vệ.

"Thế nào?" Kỳ Cảnh nghiêng đầu nhẹ giọng hỏi. Nếu là tình huống cho phép, bọn họ chuẩn bị đêm nay liền trà trộn vào đi. Lần này không được nói, bọn họ lại mặt khác tìm cơ hội.

Angel ngẩng đầu liếc liếc mắt một cái, nhìn đến lui tới phi hành khí trong lòng nắm chắc, "Thực may mắn, chúng ta gặp được đấu giá hội, trà trộn vào đi không thành vấn đề." Đấu giá hội không định giờ tổ chức, đến lúc đó sẽ có rất nhiều sinh gương mặt tiến vào địa hạ thành, bọn họ xuất hiện không sẽ có vẻ quá đột ngột.

Kỳ Cảnh chậm đặt chân bước làm Angel đi tới phía trước, hai người tại một đôi vợ chồng phía sau đi vào triển thính. Triển trong phòng không gian thực đại, tới gần cửa địa phương triển lãm đều là chút họa làm, lại hướng bên trong đi lại là một ít tinh xảo chế tác phẩm. Ngọn đèn đánh rớt tại triển trên đài, đem một ít hàng triển lãm chiếu rọi càng thêm mỹ lệ.

Triển trong phòng người đến người đi, còn có chuyên môn phụ trách giới thiệu hàng triển lãm nhân viên bán hàng. Một đồ vật bị mua đi rồi, tiếp liền có mặt khác đồ vật bổ đi lên, toàn bộ triển thính mang theo nồng đậm thương nghiệp khí tức.

Angel mang theo Kỳ Cảnh thẳng tắp đi hướng triển thính một góc, xuyên qua một cái cửa nhỏ sau đi vào một đầu dài trường hành lang. Hành lang cuối lại là một cánh cửa, môn hai bên các có một thủ vệ, bọn họ đi tới cửa liền bị ngăn đón xuống dưới.

Không chờ hai cái thủ vệ mở miệng, Angel liền xuất ra nhất trương tạp tại trên cửa cảm ứng khí xoát một chút. Tích một tiếng sau môn liền tự động mở ra, Kỳ Cảnh đi theo Angel phía sau đi vào. Angel chỉ có này nhất trương phổ thông tạp có thể dùng , những thứ khác cao cấp tạp khẳng định đều bị phong , liền tính không bị phong nàng cũng không dám dùng, không phải nàng khẳng định sẽ bị phát hiện.

Đi vào sau là một gian trống rỗng gian phòng, Angel giơ trong tay tạp dán đến một mặt trên tường, dưới chân nhẹ nhàng chấn động sau đó vững vàng hàng đi xuống. Không trọng cảm cũng không cường, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh biết bọn họ đang không ngừng hướng địa hạ xâm nhập, mấy cái hô hấp về sau lại là một trận rất nhỏ chấn động.

Môn lần thứ hai mở ra, còn chưa ra khỏi phòng cũng đã nghe được một trận tiếng huyên náo, có thể đoán được bên ngoài như thế nào cỡ nào náo nhiệt tình cảnh. Kỳ Cảnh đi theo Angel đi ra ngoài, rẽ cái cong mặt sau trước đột nhiên xuất hiện rất nhiều người, ồn ào thanh đập vào mặt mà đến. Kỳ Cảnh có chút khó chịu nhíu mày, giương mắt đánh giá một chút đám người chung quanh.

Chung quanh nhiều là chút người trẻ tuổi, xuyên thượng cũng tương đối tùy ý, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Angel trở ra không chút nào hiển đột ngột. Cách đó không xa trên đài cao bán đấu giá sư tại giảng giải cái gì, khiến cho từng đợt huyên náo, ngược lại là so giống nhau đấu giá hội còn muốn náo nhiệt. Cái này phòng đấu giá bán đấu giá đồ vật chú ý chính là mới lạ, giá cả thượng đảo không cao lắm, bởi vậy hấp dẫn nhiều là người trẻ tuổi, không khí cũng tương đối sinh động.

Angel cước bộ không ngừng, mang theo Kỳ Cảnh từ phía sau đi tới, càng đi bên trong đi thanh âm ngược lại biến tiểu . Bọn họ đi qua một cánh cửa, đem táo tạp thanh âm để qua sau đầu, lần này tiến vào địa phương giống như là cái tụ hội đại sảnh, đối đấu giá hội không có hứng thú tuổi trẻ người có một phần đến nơi này nghỉ tạm.

Angel hướng trong đi rồi một đoạn đường sau nhìn như tùy ý ngồi xuống. Kỳ Cảnh cũng vẻ mặt thoải mái tùy ý, nhàn nhã mà cầm lấy rượu trên bàn ly nhấp một hơi. Angel dựa vào tại mềm mại lưng ghế dựa thượng, chơi đùa khởi trên tay quang não.

[ nhìn đến bên cạnh cánh cửa kia sao? Đãi sẽ tìm được cơ hội chúng ta liền đi qua. ] một cái tin tức bị phát đến Kỳ Cảnh quang trong đầu. Angel cấp Kỳ Cảnh đệ cái ánh mắt, Kỳ Cảnh buông xuống chén rượu trong tay âm thầm xem xét.

Kỳ Cảnh không dấu vết gật gật đầu, cũng bắt đầu chú ý cánh cửa kia tình huống.

Mười mấy phút đồng hồ sau Angel bên cạnh cửa mở ra đi ra một cái bưng mâm đựng trái cây người bán hàng, Angel liếc liếc mắt một cái lại thu hồi ánh mắt. Mấy phút đồng hồ sau môn lần thứ hai mở ra, lần này đi ra là một cái diện mạo âm nhu nam tử, nhìn đến người nam này tử Angel ánh mắt sáng ngời.

Kỳ Cảnh chú ý tới Angel ánh mắt, cũng nhiều lưu ý một chút vừa mới xuất hiện người nam kia tử. Người nam kia tử sau khi xuất hiện thẳng tắp mà đi hướng Kỳ Cảnh phía sau nữ hài bên cạnh, nguyên lai là cố ý tìm đến muội muội của mình.

Nghe thấy nam tử mở miệng khuyên nhủ chính mình muội muội trở về, Angel đứng lên đi hướng cánh cửa kia, Kỳ Cảnh cũng đi theo. Xuyên qua phía sau cửa đi rồi một đoạn đường lại là một cánh cửa, bất quá Angel trong tay tạp vô pháp mở ra cánh cửa này.

Tiếng bước chân truyền tới khi, Angel giả vờ ngã sấp xuống, cúi đầu xoa chân của mình cổ tay.

"Đau dữ dội sao? Không được ta cõng ngươi, đến nhanh chóng đi xem." Kỳ Cảnh hiểu ý mở miệng nói.

"Ta không sự, không cần ngươi bối, phát cái tin tức gọi người máy người bán hàng đến hỗ trợ là được." Angel lắc lắc đầu trả lời.

Kỳ Cảnh âm thầm ghi nhớ Angel nhắc nhở, nhìn đến Angel đánh thủ thế sau nói tiếp: "Địa thượng lạnh, ta trước đỡ ngươi đứng lên." Angel vừa mới đứng lên, kia đối huynh muội vừa lúc trải qua bọn họ bên cạnh, Angel gật đầu một cái, Kỳ Cảnh cũng đi theo động thủ.

Angel xuống tay tàn nhẫn, vừa ra tay liền muốn mệnh, nháy mắt liền đem huynh muội trung muội muội giải quyết . Kỳ Cảnh đem cái kia diện mạo âm nhu nam tử mê đi, quay đầu lại liền nhìn thấy Angel đã giết người.

Kỳ Cảnh lặng yên lại đem chính mình áo che dấu, giọt nước mưa hình mặt dây chuyền bị che càng kín . Hiện tại nữ hài tử đều đáng sợ như vậy sao? Này đó cũng không thể làm nhà hắn tiểu cô nương học được.

"Bọn họ cũng không phải cái gì tốt người." Angel thấy nam tử còn sống, cau mày nhẹ nói đạo. Nói chưa hết Angel liền vươn tay, ca sát một tiếng đã đem nam tử cổ vặn gãy .

Kỳ Cảnh: "..."

Angel nhặt lên rơi trên mặt đất tạp, mặt mày gian đều là đắc ý. Nếu không bọn họ tại cửa nhà phục kích, còn thật không dễ dàng bắt được tấm thẻ này, dù sao giống nhau đều sẽ đem đồ vật thu vào không gian cái nút, phương tiện lại an toàn."Chúng ta đưa bọn họ đỡ đi vào, ở trong này rất dễ dàng bị phát hiện ." Angel đem chết đi nữ tử từ địa thượng bứt lên đến, thu hồi trên mặt nàng vẻ chán ghét.

Kỳ Cảnh thấy thế đem nam tử đỡ đến chính mình trên vai, Angel mở cửa sau thừa dịp không có người dẫn Kỳ Cảnh chuyển đến một bên tạp vật gian. Vừa vào cửa Angel liền thập phần ghét bỏ buông lỏng tay ra, sau đó chỉnh lý hạ y phục của mình.

Angel tuyển cái này nhập khẩu là phòng thủ nhất lơi lỏng một chỗ, mấy cánh cửa chỗ càng là tồn tại theo dõi góc chết, không phải bọn họ hành động sớm bị người phát hiện .

Mạc Vong biết Kỳ Cảnh lần này đi ra khả năng gặp được nguy hiểm, liền đã sớm giữ vững tinh thần, thời khắc chuẩn bị tốt anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân. Nhưng là hắn nhìn chăm chú thật lâu, liên cái cơ hội xuất thủ đều không đãi đến, nhìn đến Angel có khả năng sau trong lòng hắn càng thêm nghẹn khuất .

Không được, hắn cảm giác chính mình suất diễn đều bị Angel đoạt, quả thực không thể nhẫn nhịn! Mạc Vong ở trong lòng lặng yên quyết định, nhất định muốn cố gắng hỗ trợ, không thể để cho một ngoại nhân đem hắn so đi xuống!

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: liền tương, biểu đánh ta.

Chương 43: tứ ba ngày

Kỳ Cảnh đi theo Angel hoàn thành vứt thi, sau đó hai người dường như không có việc gì trà trộn vào đám người. Trà trộn vào cái này xa hoa phòng đấu giá sau, những chuyện khác liền dễ dàng nhiều, Angel thuận lợi mà dẫn dắt Kỳ Cảnh từ phòng đấu giá đặc biệt thông đạo vào địa hạ thành.

Tuy rằng nghe Angel giảng quá địa hạ thành bao la hùng vĩ, thấy tận mắt đến lúc đó Kỳ Cảnh vẫn là lắp bắp kinh hãi, nó thật sự là quá đồ sộ . Kỳ Cảnh ngửa đầu hướng về phía trước nhìn lại, nhân tạo ngọn đèn từ đỉnh đầu thượng trút xuống xuống dưới, ánh chung quanh phảng phất ban ngày.

"Thật sự khó có thể tưởng tượng, này thế nhưng chính là địa hạ thành." Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được cảm thán nói. Dưới đất này thành hoàn toàn không thể so địa thượng những cái đó kiến trúc kém, thậm chí càng thêm chắc chắn, càng thêm có loại phồn hoa cảm giác.

Đi qua một nhà cửa hàng trang sức khi, Kỳ Cảnh tùy ý mà liếc liếc mắt một cái, thế nhưng thấy được liên bang tin tức trung nhân vật chính — huyết hoa hồng, đó là một đóa dùng hồng bảo thạch điêu khắc xuất hoa hồng đỏ, nhiệt liệt mà tiên diễm hồng sắc đóa hoa trông rất sống động. Chính là như vậy nhất kiện trân bảo, nửa tháng trước đột nhiên không cánh mà bay, liên bang tin tức còn đưa tin chuyện này, không nghĩ tới thế nhưng ở trong này thấy được.

Angel nhận thấy được Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt, không thèm để ý mà nói: "Không cần ngạc nhiên, này đó vẫn đều là vật nhỏ, ở trong này liên quân dụng vũ khí đều có thể buôn bán." Ngã tư đường hai bên trong điếm trưng bày rực rỡ muôn màu thương phẩm, mà những cái đó thương phẩm phần lớn lai lịch bất chính.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn chung quanh phồn hoa cảnh tượng, trong lòng có chút trầm trọng. Địa hạ thành tu kiến không là cái lao động phổ thông trình, nhưng này chút tinh đạo lặng yên không một tiếng động mà hoàn thành , Kỳ Cảnh càng vì trực quan cảm nhận được tinh đạo đáng sợ, trách không được tinh đạo hung hăng ngang ngược vấn đề vẫn luôn giải quyết không .

Angel nện bước nhẹ nhàng mà đi về phía trước , đi rồi hồi lâu sau mới chậm hạ cước bộ, cước bộ một chuyển nàng liền vào một cái hẻm nhỏ, tha nửa vòng sau đứng tại một mặt vách tường chỗ."Chúng ta từ nơi này lặng lẽ mà đi vào, ở ngoại vi đi một vòng nói hẳn là không sẽ gặp phải cái gì nguy hiểm." Angel chỉ vào vách tường đạo.

"Ngươi có biện pháp tránh đi trong đó theo dõi sao?" Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ giọng dò hỏi. Tinh đạo đại bản doanh khẳng định thủ vệ sâm nghiêm, theo dõi trải rộng, muốn là không cẩn thận nói, thực khả năng bọn họ đi vào liền sẽ bị phát hiện.

Angel trong tay giơ năng lượng kiếm đang muốn chặt bỏ đi, nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói sau quay đầu nhìn hắn một cái, "Ta đương nhiên không có biện pháp a!" Tiếp nàng lại lý lẽ đương nhiên nói, "Ngươi có biện pháp không được sao?"

Kỳ Cảnh bị Angel nghẹn một chút, không biết làm thế nào mà lấy ra một đài quấy nhiễu khí, hướng Angel giải thích: "Này đài quấy nhiễu khí có thể che dấu chúng ta hành tích, chỉ cần không gặp đến người liền không có vấn đề." Bọn họ chính là đi tra xét tình huống, tuyệt đối không thể đánh rắn động cỏ. Muốn là khiến cho tinh đạo nhóm cảnh giác, về sau tiêu diệt nhiệm vụ liền không hảo hoàn thành .

"Bên này phòng thủ là yếu nhất , chỉ cần tránh đi kia hai ba con tiểu miêu liền không có việc gì." Angel hồi tưởng một chút, an ủi Kỳ Cảnh đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh một chút cũng không bị an ủi đến, trước tiên đem vũ khí của mình nắm trong tay, tùy thời chuẩn bị ra tay.

Mạc Vong đôi mắt trông mong mà nhìn Kỳ Cảnh cùng Angel bị một bức tường ngăn ở bên ngoài, trong lòng đều tại thay bọn họ sốt ruột. Muốn là của hắn nói, vài cái đơn giản chú ngữ liền giải quyết , yêu như thế nào lãng liền như thế nào lãng, ai đều ngăn không được.

Đối phó những cái đó tinh đạo trực tiếp thực lực nghiền áp thì tốt rồi, không phải còn phí não, Mạc Vong nghĩ thầm rằng ai làm vợ hắn mất hứng liền chụp tử ai. Mạc Vong đã kiềm chế không ngừng chính mình tâm , mãnh liệt biểu hiện dục làm hắn hận không thể lập tức lao ra đi. Nhưng là hắn lại cảm thấy có chút không thích hợp, Mạc Vong cảm giác chính mình đầu óc cũng không đủ dùng, không biết chính mình muốn làm như thế nào tài năng làm Kỳ Cảnh cao hứng.

Bất quá có ngốc bạch ngọt long cũng có chỉ số thông minh tại tuyến thời điểm, hiển nhiên hôm nay Mạc Vong chỉ số thông minh thẳng tắp tiêu thăng, hắn thế nhưng thật sự tưởng ra cái chủ ý. Hắn có thể trước giấu diếm thân phận của mình, sau đó lặng yên tại nhà mình tức phụ bên người xoát tồn tại cảm! Mạc Vong triệt để hối hận , hắn như thế nào không sớm mà nghĩ đến biện pháp này đâu?

Mạc Vong nghĩ thầm rằng: Muốn là một lần xoát mức độ hảo cảm không thành, hắn còn có thể đổi khuôn mặt tiếp tục, lập chí đem nhà mình tức phụ quải tới tay! Chờ đến người tới tay , ha ha ha, những thứ khác hết thảy đều không là vấn đề .

Kỳ Cảnh ngăn lại Angel động tác, thật cẩn thận mà cắt vách tường, Angel cũng có chút khẩn trương nhìn chằm chằm.

"Ngươi..." Kỳ Cảnh cảm nhận được trên vai lực đạo, tưởng Angel vỗ hắn một chút, quay đầu lại lại thấy được một cái toàn thân đều bao vây nghiêm nghiêm thực thực mà màu đen bóng người. Trong lòng cả kinh đồng thời, trong tay đã có động tác, năng lượng kiếm nháy mắt liền để ngang người tới trên cổ, sắc bén lưỡi dao cách này tuyết trắng làn da một chỉ chi cách, hiểm hiểm địa ngừng lại.

Angel động tác hơi chậm, bất quá nàng vũ khí cũng chỉ hướng về phía Mạc Vong. Mạc Vong không để ý tới Angel, chỉ ánh mắt sáng quắc mà nhìn thẳng Kỳ Cảnh.

Kỳ Cảnh nắm năng lượng kiếm, kia tư thế giống như không một lời hợp liền muốn cắt đầu. Hắn đè thấp thanh âm hỏi: "Ngươi là người như thế nào?" Mạc Vong là đột nhiên xuất hiện tại phía sau hắn , nếu không cảm giác bị vỗ một chút, Kỳ Cảnh căn bản không biết chính mình sau lưng có người.

Vừa mới tình cảnh quang ngẫm lại liền cảm thấy mao cốt tủng nhiên, nếu tới người tưởng muốn đánh lén Kỳ Cảnh nói, tám phần đã thành công . Nhưng là Kỳ Cảnh cũng không có từ Mạc Vong trên người cảm giác đến ác ý, thậm chí hắn đối người tới còn có loại khó hiểu quen thuộc cảm.

Mạc Vong nghĩ nghĩ mới hồi đáp: "Người của ngươi." Lời này như thế nào đáp? Hắn cũng không thể nói thẳng chính mình là Kỳ Cảnh dưỡng đi ra tức phụ đi? Không được, quá kích thích , hắn sợ chính mình tức phụ chịu không nổi, vẫn là chờ về sau thời cơ thích hợp lại thẳng thắn từ khoan đi!

"Người của ta?" Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ nghĩ, người của hắn phần lớn đều tại Đông Hỗ tinh, không có khả năng sẽ xuất hiện tại Thủy Lam tinh địa phương hạ thành.

Mạc Vong thập phần nghiêm túc gật gật đầu, "Chính là người của ngươi." Mạc Vong lo lắng Kỳ Cảnh không tiếp nhận chính mình, vội vàng bắt đầu khoe chính mình, "Ta thực có khả năng , có thể cho ngươi hỗ trợ, so nàng mạnh hơn nhiều." Đứng ở một bên Angel quang vinh nằm cũng trúng đạn.

Mạc Vong lần này quần áo cũng không cao điệu, đi chính là điệu thấp xa hoa lộ tuyến. Lần đầu tiên gặp mặt hắn đương nhiên muốn tranh thủ lưu lại cái ấn tượng tốt, những cái đó chói mù mắt bộ đồ Mạc Vong không hảo ý tứ xuyên, chính là một thân nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái đơn giản hắc y. Đương nhiên kia hắc y chất liệu nhìn qua vô cùng tốt, màu vàng lợt hoa văn tăng thêm sắc thái thần bí.

Trên đầu đâu mạo đem Mạc Vong đại nửa khuôn mặt đều che lên, chỉ lộ ra hình dạng duyên dáng cằm, mở miệng nói chuyện khi khóe miệng hắn hơi hơi nhếch lên, mang theo một tia đắc ý.

Mạc Vong xoay người chỉ vào Angel khi, Kỳ Cảnh theo bản năng mà đem trong tay năng lượng kiếm trở về thu một chút, sợ sẽ làm bị thương đến Mạc Vong. Ý thức được ý tưởng của chính mình sau, Kỳ Cảnh sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, kịp phản ứng sau trên mặt hiển lộ ra chút không được tự nhiên."Ngươi có cái gì có thể chứng minh thân phận của ngươi?"

Nghe thấy muốn chứng minh thân phận của mình, Mạc Vong ở trong lòng tính toán một chút, có thể chứng minh thân phận của hắn sự có rất nhiều a! Tỷ như, hắn biết hôm nay buổi sáng Kỳ Cảnh chưa ăn cơm, chỉ uống một chi dinh dưỡng tề, vẫn là quả táo xanh hương vị . Kỳ Cảnh cái gì thời điểm ngủ , lại cái gì thời điểm rời giường, Kỳ Cảnh xuyên cái gì...

Mạc Vong cảm giác chính mình càng nghĩ càng thiên, nhanh chóng dừng chính mình không ngừng phát tán tư duy, chính đứng đắn kinh mà bắt đầu suy xét Kỳ Cảnh vấn đề. Thân phận, hắn có thể có cái gì thân phận a? Nhiều lắm tính cái quân nhân người nhà. Mạc Vong đột nhiên nghĩ tới chủ ý, hắn không cần bại lộ chính mình cái gì thân phận, chỉ cần làm Kỳ Cảnh tin tưởng hắn là có thể .

"Ta đối với ngươi không có ác ý, ngươi không cần lo lắng, ta là tới giúp cho ngươi." Mạc Vong lần thứ hai nhắc lại chính mình là tới hỗ trợ mà không phải đến quấy rối, "Ta biết ngươi là ai, ta chính là đến trợ giúp ngươi ."

"Ngươi có biết ta là ai?" Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng nghi hoặc càng đại, nếu là tới giúp hắn vì cái gì muốn che che lấp lấp, không dám lộ diện đâu?

Mạc Vong gật gật đầu mở miệng nói: "Ngươi vươn tay ra." Mạc Vong nhớ rõ trước Kỳ Cảnh dùng để chứng minh thân phận của mình cái kia quân hàm, Kỳ Cảnh lợi dụng cái kia quân hàm lấy được Anse tín nhiệm, nếu như vậy, hắn cũng có thể lợi dụng cái kia quân hàm tới lấy đến Kỳ Cảnh tín nhiệm.

Kỳ Cảnh vươn ra chính mình một tay khác, Mạc Vong dùng ngón trỏ tại Kỳ Cảnh trên tay họa ra cái kia quân hàm bộ dáng. Mềm mại chỉ bụng ở lòng bàn tay xẹt qua, Kỳ Cảnh cảm giác lòng bàn tay nổi lên từng đợt dương ý, trong lòng giống như cũng hơi hơi dạng khởi gợn sóng. Mạc Vong dừng lại động tác sau, Kỳ Cảnh liền nhanh chóng rút tay mình về.

"Ta liền nói ta biết ngươi là ai, cái này ngươi tin tưởng đi? Ta thật là đến hỗ trợ , cho nên ngươi nhất định muốn lưu lại ta." Mạc Vong vừa nhấc cằm, có chút kiêu ngạo mà đạo. May mà hiện tại hắn không là bản thể trạng thái, không phải Kỳ Cảnh là có thể nhìn đến Mạc Vong cái đuôi đều phải vểnh lên trời.

Kỳ Cảnh ma xui quỷ khiến mà vươn tay vỗ vỗ Mạc Vong đầu, "Ngoan, tìm một chỗ hảo hảo đãi chính là giúp ta đại ân ." Nhận thấy được động tác của mình sau, Kỳ Cảnh bản nhân cũng là sửng sốt, hắn vừa mới động tác như thế nào cũng cảm giác như vậy thuận tay đâu!

Mạc Vong đột nhiên bị vỗ đầu, mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu lên, lộ ra một đôi đen bóng lượng con ngươi. Hắn trừng mắt nhìn Kỳ Cảnh sau khi, có chút chột dạ hô: "Không chuẩn sờ đầu của ta!" Muốn là đụng đến sừng của hắn nhưng làm như thế nào!

Bởi vì Mạc Vong động tác, hắn đại nửa khuôn mặt lộ đi ra, hơi có vẻ non nớt khuôn mặt cũng đã cấp Kỳ Cảnh cùng đã tạo thành mãnh liệt thị giác đánh sâu vào. Vài tóc đen nghịch ngợm từ đâu mạo trung chui ra, đây là một tóc đen mắt đen thiếu niên, nhưng lại lớn lên phi thường tốt nhìn.

"Xin lỗi." Kỳ Cảnh cũng không nghĩ tới chính mình sẽ vươn tay đi chụp biệt đầu người, hơn nữa vừa mới động tác còn lộ ra thân mật, hắn phản ánh lại đây sau lập tức nói khiểm, hắn vừa mới động tác thật sự là có chút thất lễ.

Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh sau khi nói xin lỗi Mạc Vong trong lòng lại không thoải mái , gãi đầu có thể, nhưng là bây giờ còn chưa được."Ngươi không cần nói xin lỗi, muốn là ngươi tưởng sờ nói muốn trước tiên nói cho ta biết." Mạc Vong giơ tay lên bưng kín chính mình hai cái sừng, sau đó tựa đầu đến gần rồi Kỳ Cảnh, "Hiện tại có thể , sờ đi!"

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Sau đó Kỳ Cảnh thế nhưng thật sự vươn tay sờ sờ Mạc Vong đầu.

Ở một bên nhìn Angel đột nhiên cảm thấy loại này tình cảnh giống như đã từng quen biết, cái loại này nồng đậm ngược cẩu bầu không khí nháy mắt mặt tiền cửa hiệu mà đến. Này thao tác quá mạnh mẽ , nàng cảm giác chính mình muốn hít thở không thông .

Angel đột nhiên thành tam trong đám người nhất đáng tin một cái, nàng mở miệng đánh vỡ loại này bầu không khí, "Chúng ta nên làm chính sự , tỷ như trước đem tường cấp đào!" Không chờ Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong đáp lại, Angel liền lấy ra năng lượng của mình kiếm, hung hăng mà hướng phía kia tường tước tới.

Tuy rằng không có thanh âm phát ra, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong chính là cảm giác đến một loại run sợ cảm giác. Kỳ Cảnh thu hồi chính mình kia không khống chế được tay, Mạc Vong lại thái độ thập phần tự nhiên hỏi thanh: "Sờ đủ sao? Còn muốn sờ sao?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đây mới là phu phu sấm quan chính xác mở ra phương thức.

Chương 44: tứ bốn ngày

"Khụ khụ, không ." Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ ho khan vài tiếng che dấu chính mình trên mặt xấu hổ chi sắc, túc túc sắc mặt sau lại nói, "Chúng ta muốn đi làm sự rất nguy hiểm, ngươi muốn là theo ta khả năng không quan tâm ngươi, vẫn là nhanh chóng rời đi đi!"

Mạc Vong đem Kỳ Cảnh nói phiên dịch lại đây, đột nhiên minh bạch chính mình bị ghét bỏ , cảm giác này thật sốt ruột.

Chủ yếu là Mạc Vong hiện tại bộ dáng quá có mê hoặc tính, thoạt nhìn chính là cái choai choai thiếu niên. Hắn thân cao vừa mới vừa đến Kỳ Cảnh cằm, nhìn Kỳ Cảnh thời điểm còn muốn ngửa đầu. Thân cao là ngạnh thương, may mắn hắn chính là tạm thời như vậy lùn.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn nhìn Mạc Vong tiểu thân thể, cảm thấy chính mình vẫn là không cần áp bức vị thành niên sức lao động .

"Ta là tới hỗ trợ , sẽ không cho ngươi cản trở." Mạc Vong kiên định lắc lắc đầu, chê cười, hắn làm sao có thể đi đâu!

"Ta thực có khả năng , cho nên ngươi nhất định muốn mang lên ta." Thấy Kỳ Cảnh lại muốn cự tuyệt, Mạc Vong vội vàng nói, "Ngươi muốn là không mang ta, ta, ta liền lập tức la to!" Mạc Vong hạ quyết tâm muốn cho Kỳ Cảnh mang lên hắn, liên uy hiếp chiêu số đều sử đi ra .

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Đây là bị lại thượng đi? ! Nhìn cặp kia đen bóng lượng con ngươi, Kỳ Cảnh đáng xấu hổ dao động .

Muốn là đối mặt là người khác, hắn khả năng trực tiếp đem vướng bận người đánh ngất xỉu , nhưng nhìn Mạc Vong hắn lại không hạ thủ được, hắn nhất định là bị quán thuốc mê.

Angel một tay giơ tước hạ vách tường, vẻ mặt lạnh lùng mà nhìn Mạc Vong liếc mắt một cái. Ha hả, vừa mới nói, nàng cũng nghe được , đây tuyệt đối là uy hiếp đi! Đây rốt cuộc là nhà ai hùng hài tử chạy đến !

"Ngươi cùng hảo chúng ta, ngàn vạn không nên bị người phát hiện." Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được dặn dò. Tuy rằng Kỳ Cảnh không biết Mạc Vong thực lực, nhưng có thể lặng yên không một tiếng động mà xuất hiện tại phía sau hắn, nghĩ đến hẳn là sẽ không quá kém cỏi, cùng lắm thì hắn nhiều chiếu khán một chút.

Thấy Angel đi vào, Kỳ Cảnh cũng đi theo, Mạc Vong thì theo sát tại Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh. Angel đem vách tường khôi phục nguyên trạng, vung tay lên mang theo Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong hai người liền ở bên trong chuyển lên.

Kỳ Cảnh vừa đi một bên đưa bọn họ đi qua lộ tuyến khắc họa đi ra, Angel phụ trách dẫn đường, Mạc Vong thì phụ trách đả tương du (đi ngang qua - xem náo nhiệt). Bọn họ lẻn vào chính là Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn căn cứ, thủ vệ thượng ngoại tùng nội khẩn, tầng tầng phòng hộ đem căn cứ đánh đã tạo thành chắc chắn thành lũy.

Mỗi cái nhập khẩu gác đều thực nghiêm mật, bọn họ trực tiếp xuyên tường mà qua, tránh khỏi rất nhiều nguy hiểm. Nhưng loại này phương pháp chỉ có thể tại căn cứ bên ngoài sử dụng, căn cứ nội vây vách tường đều là sử dụng thập phần chắc chắn đặc biệt tài liệu chế thành, không chỉ khó có thể cắt hơn nữa bị phá hư khi sẽ khiến cho tiếng cảnh báo.

Angel thật cẩn thận mà ở phía trước dẫn đường, nhưng là nửa ngày trôi qua bọn họ đều không có gặp gỡ một người, quả thực tính thượng là thông suốt. Càng như vậy Angel trong lòng càng là không kiên định, Kỳ Cảnh cũng cảm thấy có điều, chỉ có Mạc Vong nhất tâm khoan, điên điên mà cùng tại Kỳ Cảnh phía sau.

Lối vào có thủ vệ, nhưng không có qua lại tuần tra người, Angel hoài nghi phải là chuyện gì xảy ra, đều bị lâm thời điều đi rồi. Angel đối căn cứ bên ngoài tình huống tương đối hiểu biết, nàng đã sớm nhân cơ hội tìm hiểu quá , nhưng là nội vây nàng lại không có tư cách loạn đi dạo.

[ ta chỉ có thể mang ngươi đi đến nơi đây, lại hướng trong ta cũng không phải thực hiểu biết. ] Angel cấp Kỳ Cảnh phát rồi điều tin tức, quay đầu lại ý bảo Kỳ Cảnh đúng lúc xem xét.

Kỳ Cảnh nhanh chóng xao ra một hàng chữ, [ ngươi đi đến ta mặt sau, đến lượt ta đến dò đường. ]

Angel tương đối quen thuộc căn cứ bên ngoài tình huống, bởi vậy nàng đến mang lộ tương đối thích hợp. Về phần liên Angel cũng không quen thuộc nội vây, vẫn là Kỳ Cảnh ở phía trước dò đường tương đối tốt, dù sao hắn tại trường quân đội học đồ vật cũng không phải là bài trí.

Mạc Vong hưng trí bừng bừng mà cùng tại Kỳ Cảnh phía sau, Angel đành phải đi theo Mạc Vong phía sau. Xuyên qua một đầu dài hành lang sau, đột nhiên truyền đến một trận tiếng bước chân, Kỳ Cảnh động tác nhanh chóng phá giải một cánh cửa, ba người tạm thời núp vào.

Tiếng bước chân dần dần đi xa, Kỳ Cảnh mấy người hướng phía tương phản phương hướng đi đến. Cũng không lâu lắm, bọn họ lại gặp được một nhóm người, bất đắc dĩ trung dưới bọn họ lại núp vào.

Lần này bọn họ trốn tránh địa phương là một gian trữ tàng thất, bên trong gian phòng chất đống đại lượng mộc chất thùng. Kỳ Cảnh tựa vào cửa nhà, tử tế nghe bên ngoài động tĩnh, tính toán chờ kia sóng người sau khi rời đi liền đi ra ngoài.

Mạc Vong vốn là ngay tại Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh, hắn nhỏ giọng mở miệng nói: "Ta vừa mới nhặt cá nhân."

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." ? ! Cái gì? Trong phòng quá đen, hắn không có nghe rõ.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh không nghe rõ, Mạc Vong lại tại Kỳ Cảnh bên tai lập lại một lần, "Ta nói, vừa mới ta nhặt được một người."

Nhặt được một người? ! Kỳ Cảnh mộng bức một cái chớp mắt mới ý thức tới không đối, này hùng hài tử cái gì thời điểm nhặt được ? Hơn nữa nhặt được là một người, hắn không nghe lầm chứ?

"Ngươi nói, ngươi nhặt được một người?" Kỳ Cảnh đè xuống nhảy lên mày, cúi đầu nhìn Mạc Vong.

"Đối!" Mạc Vong nặng nề mà gật gật đầu, chuẩn bị bắt đầu tranh công, "Ngươi muốn nhìn sao?" Không chờ Kỳ Cảnh gật đầu, Mạc Vong đã đem chính mình dưới chân người xách lên.

Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ thầm rằng: A, trách không được vừa mới cảm giác thiếu niên biến cao rồi đó, nguyên lai không phải là sai giác. Dưới chân lót một người, có thể không cao một khối sao?

Từ từ, trọng yếu không là dưới chân dẫm người, mà là lớn như vậy cá nhân rốt cuộc là cái gì thời điểm xuất hiện tại bọn họ bên cạnh? Nhặt trở về ? Đừng nói giỡn, hắn thường thường chú ý Mạc Vong liền chưa từng thấy hắn động thủ.

"Chính là nhặt ." Mạc Vong cắn định không sửa miệng, "Ngươi thấy được ta động thủ sao?" Mạc Vong vi ngưỡng cằm, khóe môi nhếch lên một tia đắc ý.

Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ nghĩ đích xác không có, thành thực mà lắc lắc đầu.

Mạc Vong cười càng sáng lạn , lộ ra một loạt răng trắng, "Cho nên ta nói là nhặt a! Ta không có động thủ, hắn bản thân đụng vào trong tay của ta ."

Chính mình đụng vào Mạc Vong trong tay người nào đó: "..." Hắn còn ở nơi này đâu, như vậy vặn vẹo sự thật hảo sao? Khi dễ hắn nói không nên lời nói có phải hay không! Cái này quá đáng.

Phí liệt đức cố sức giẫy dụa một cái, nhưng vẫn là bị Mạc Vong nắm gắt gao mà, hắn vẻ mặt bi phẫn nhìn Mạc Vong, trong ngực phập phồng lợi hại.

Kỳ Cảnh đến gần rồi phí liệt đức, tưởng thấy rõ ràng khuôn mặt của hắn, Mạc Vong lập tức mang theo Federie lui về phía sau đi một tí. Thấy không rõ cũng không có thể dựa gần như vậy a, Mạc Vong vội vàng lấy ra một viên biển sâu minh châu đến chiếu sáng.

Biển sâu minh châu một bị lấy ra, Mạc Vong chung quanh liền sáng lên ánh sáng nhu hòa, Federie kia trương khổ ha ha mặt liền rõ ràng mà lộ đi ra. Federie vô luận như thế nào đều không nghĩ ra được, hắn cao như vậy siêu trốn tránh kỹ thuật, như thế nào liền bị phát hiện rồi đó?

Lại nói tiếp cũng là Federie xui xẻo, hắn tránh qua, tránh né lùng bắt người của hắn, thấy Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ trốn tiến gian phòng vốn là tưởng thuận thế trốn tránh một chút, kết quả lại bị Mạc Vong bắt được.

Federie là tốc độ dị năng giả, nhưng lại có thể ở trong khoảng thời gian ngắn che dấu chính mình thân hình. Vốn là dựa theo ý nghĩ của hắn, hắn đi theo trốn tiến gian phòng căn bản sẽ không bị phát hiện, nhưng là hắn gặp Mạc Vong.

Federie cùng trận tiểu phong dường như từ Mạc Vong bên người hiện lên đi, Mạc Vong theo bản năng mà vươn tay một trảo, không lưu tình chút nào đem cái kia không rõ vật thể đã dẫm vào dưới chân.

Federie trong lòng khổ, có khổ hắn còn nói không nên lời. Mạc Vong chưa cho hắn nói chuyện cơ hội, trực tiếp làm hắn tạm thời tính thất ngữ . Mạc Vong tại bên cạnh, bởi vậy hắn trảo cá nhân nhất thời cũng không có người chú ý tới.

Thấy rõ ràng Mạc Vong trong tay xách người sau, Kỳ Cảnh trầm mặc . Lợi hại , liên cao cấp tốc độ dị năng giả đều có thể nhặt được, nếu là hắn tin chính là ngốc!

"Ngươi xem một chút hữu dụng sao? Muốn là vô dụng nói chúng ta liền ném tính ." Mạc Vong nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh có chút kỳ quái biểu tình, có chút đầu óc lơ mơ. Hắn không liền nhặt cá nhân sao?

Angel vừa quay đầu lại liền nhìn đến nhiều một người, nhìn đến cái kia bị mang theo người, trái tim càng là hung hăng nhảy dựng. Ngoan ngoãn ai, nàng không có hoa mắt đi? Đây không phải là tật phong tinh đạo đoàn quân sư quạt mo sao? !

Phải nhìn đến Federie chật vật dạng, Angel khóe miệng nhịn không được co rút. Giấc mộng tan biến cảm giác nguyên lai là như vậy, mệt nàng trước kia còn tưởng rằng Federie có bao nhiêu sao lợi hại đâu!

"Trước biệt ném." Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy Mạc Vong đích xác có thể nói được thì làm được, nhanh chóng ngăn lại đến.

Kỳ Cảnh làm cái chớ có lên tiếng thủ thế, Mạc Vong lập tức ngậm miệng lại. Ngoại hạng mặt một nhóm người sau khi rời đi, Kỳ Cảnh mới mở miệng hỏi: "Federie, ngươi như thế nào sẽ xuất hiện tại nơi này?"

Đột nhiên bị điểm danh, Federie mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu lên, ánh mắt cảnh giác nhìn Kỳ Cảnh.

Federie mới vừa có chút vĩ ngạn khí thế đâu, đầu thượng liền đã trúng một bàn tay. Thanh thúy bàn tay thanh tại an tĩnh bên trong gian phòng vang lên, phá lệ làm cho người chú ý.

"Thành thật điểm, hỏi ngươi nói đâu!" Mạc Vong thấy Federie trừng Kỳ Cảnh, trong lòng khó chịu liền một bàn tay chụp đi qua."Liền ngươi như vậy , sợ hãi cái gì, ai nhìn thượng ngươi a!" Mạc Vong tiếp nhỏ giọng nói thầm đạo.

Federie một hơi không đi lên, thiếu chút nữa bị tức ngất xỉu đi. Cái gì gọi là hắn như vậy , hắn lớn lên rất đẹp trai hảo sao? Không là, phi, phi phi, hắn cũng đi theo chạy trật, này cùng đẹp mắt không dễ nhìn có cái gì quan hệ.

Mạc Vong híp mắt, lần thứ hai cảnh cáo nói: "Không chuẩn trừng người."

Federie nhìn nhìn Mạc Vong giơ lên tay, không tiền đồ túng . Hảo hán phải tránh đi cái hại trước mắt, túng qua sau hắn vẫn là một cái hảo hán. Tại Mạc Vong uy hiếp hạ, Federie xả ra cái khô cằn tươi cười, "Ngươi nhận nhầm người, ta không biết cái gì Federie."

Kỳ Cảnh: "..."

Angel: "..."

Federie cảm thấy không khí có chút quỷ dị, hắn hẳn là sẽ không bị nhận ra đến a? Federie có chút đầu óc lơ mơ, hắn đến trước làm đủ sung túc chuẩn bị, trên mặt sử dụng vẫn là mới nhất hình nhân tạo mặt nạ, thế nhưng sẽ có người nhận ra hắn? Thật là đáng sợ!

Mạc Vong đánh vỡ loại này trầm mặc, hắn chỉ chỉ địa thượng một tiểu đoàn vật thể nhắc nhở nói: "Ngươi da mặt rụng địa thượng ."

? ! Federie cho rằng Mạc Vong tại chửi mình, phản ứng đầu tiên là tức giận, đương hắn theo Mạc Vong chỉ phương hướng xem qua đi khi, cả người đều mộng bức .

Ác thảo, thật là da mặt rớt!

Gian thương! Gian thương! , hắn nhất định muốn trách cứ cái kia bán cho hắn mặt nạ người! Ai cũng đừng nghĩ ngăn lại hắn. Phi, còn tinh thương Nica, rõ ràng là gian thương Nica, này bút trướng hắn nhất định phải cùng hắn hảo hảo tính tính.

Đáng thương Konica mạc danh kỳ diệu bối một cái chảo, lại nói tiếp việc này còn thật không trách hắn. Mạc Vong biết Konica thay đổi khuôn mặt là lợi dụng nhân tạo mặt nạ, hơn nữa nhìn qua không hề sơ hở, tựa như thật sự thay đổi khuôn mặt nhất dạng.

Hắn đã sớm tò mò , kết quả Federie trên mặt cũng đeo một cái, hắn một cái nhịn không được liền trộm kéo xuống, nhìn nhìn sau đó lại ghét bỏ mà ném tới địa thượng.

Federie căn bản không biết chính mình mặt nạ cái gì thời điểm rớt, bị điểm danh sau đó còn muốn lừa dối quá quan. Kết quả bị hiện thực ba ba vẽ mặt, nguyên lai hắn đã bất tri bất giác bại lộ , đám người kia thật là đáng sợ.

Chương 45: bốn năm ngày

"Các ngươi, các ngươi..." Federie nói chuyện đều có vẻ run rẩy âm , hơn nửa ngày cũng không nói xuất một câu đầy đủ nói đến.

Vang dội bàn tay thanh lần thứ hai vang lên, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Angel đều chưa kịp ra tay ngăn lại hắn.

Angel tâm tình phức tạp đến cực điểm, thật sự là hùng hài tử! Ngươi tạo ngươi đánh là ai chăng? Đó là tật phong tinh đạo đoàn tam bả thủ, là mãn bụng Tử Mặc thủy quân sư loại nhân vật, một cái kính chụp đầu muốn là đem người chụp ngốc nhưng làm như thế nào!

Tuy rằng Mạc Vong kia tiểu thân thể có vẻ hắn yếu nhược thế, nhưng hắn có thể làm việc cường thế a! Thấy Federie không phục, hắn trực tiếp mở miệng uy hiếp nói: "Cái gì chúng ta, các ngươi, nói chuyện thanh âm điểm nhỏ, không phải ngươi liền tiếp tục làm người câm đi!"

Federie: "..." Còn có để cho người sống hay không? ! Hắn nói chuyện thanh âm rõ ràng không đại, đều không bàn tay thanh âm vang, thật sự là khinh người quá đáng!

"Là, ta là Federie." Tình thế so người cường, hắn trước túng vẫn không được sao? Hừ, quân tử báo thù, mười năm không muộn. Federie cố gắng an ủi mình, mặt không đổi sắc nhìn đem hắn ấn trên mặt đất thiếu niên.

Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu nhìn Federie, trong ánh mắt hiện lên một tia nghi hoặc, "Ngươi lén lút mà xuất hiện tại nơi này là muốn làm cái gì?"

Federie nhìn nhìn Kỳ Cảnh mấy người phát hiện hắn đều không biết, "Đương nhiên là có việc phải làm." Không chuyện, hắn một cái tật phong tinh đạo đoàn có thể nhân gia tinh đạo đoàn căn cứ đi?

"Ngươi đi quá căn cứ nội vây quanh đi? Không cần phải gấp gáp phủ định, những người đó nhưng vẫn luôn là tại nội vây tìm ngươi, bên ngoài căn bản không có an bài bao nhiêu người." Kỳ Cảnh tính toán lợi dụng một chút Federie, làm hắn mang theo trà trộn vào nội vây.

Federie không có lại phủ nhận, gật gật đầu, một bộ không muốn nhiều lời bộ dáng.

Angel đồng dạng đem chủ ý đánh tới Federie trên người, nước trong và gợn sóng con ngươi đi lòng vòng, mãn nhãn đều là giảo hoạt."Chúng ta mang theo hắn cùng đi đi, hắn hẳn là hiểu biết như thế nào an toàn tránh đi những cái đó thủ vệ. Còn có những cái đó người máy a, cảnh báo phương tiện cái gì."

Federie sắc mặt thập phần không hảo, ha hả, những người này còn có xấu hổ hay không? Có xấu hổ hay không! Hắn thật vất vả mang theo đồ vật từ bên trong chạy đến, thế nhưng muốn cho hắn lại dẫn bọn hắn đi vào. Federie không biết Angel nói còn chưa nói xong, không phải hắn sẽ càng sinh khí.

Angel cấp Kỳ Cảnh phát rồi điều tin tức, [ bên ngoài những người đó nhất định là đang tìm Federie, muốn là chúng ta không cẩn thận bị phát hiện , đã đem Federie vứt ra đi, chúng ta nhân cơ hội nhanh chóng rời đi. ]

[ đối , muốn là đem hắn văng ra, còn muốn cho hắn nói không nên lời nói, không động đậy tay, không phải hắn khả năng sẽ đem chúng ta bại lộ . ] Angel lại bổ sung đạo.

Mạc Vong ly Kỳ Cảnh tương đối gần, dò xét đầu thấy được Angel chia Kỳ Cảnh tin tức, ở trong lòng lặng yên ghi nhớ. Ân, không gặp nguy hiểm khi, Federie là dùng để dò đường ; gặp nguy hiểm khi, hắn chính là dùng để đệm lưng .

Cuối cùng Mạc Vong ở trong lòng hạ kết luận: Hắn nhặt được người này rất hữu dụng, không thể ném! Hắn nhất định muốn đem người xem trọng , tuyệt đối không thể để cho hắn chạy thoát.

Federie đột nhiên cảm thấy chung quanh có chút lạnh, co rúm lại một chút thân thể, ngẫng đầu liền thấy được Mạc Vong đen bóng lượng con ngươi. Đẹp mắt là đẹp mắt, nhưng hắn như thế nào cảm thấy như vậy sấm người đâu!

Kỳ Cảnh cười thực ôn hòa, "Ngươi khẳng định đã nghe hiểu , không biết ngươi lựa chọn là cái gì?" Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ thầm rằng: Chờ bọn hắn rời đi thời điểm đã đem Federie ném cho Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người, làm cho bọn họ chó cắn chó đi thôi!

Federie vẻ mặt lạnh lùng, đám người kia tâm quá tối, đáng thương Federie căn bản không biết bọn họ tâm còn có thể càng hắc.

"Lãnh cười cái gì, thái độ cất kỹ điểm." Mạc Vong tùy tay lại là một bàn tay, hừ, dám cùng vợ hắn nhăn mặt, đánh không phục ngươi. Đánh xong người Mạc Vong lập tức hướng Kỳ Cảnh cam đoan đạo, "Ngươi yên tâm thì tốt rồi, ta nhất định sẽ xem trọng hắn , hắn chạy không được."

Federie: "..." (╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻ ta muốn náo loạn! Có thể hay không đem ngươi gia hùng hài tử thuyên hảo!

Tiếp xúc đến Federie lên án ánh mắt, Kỳ Cảnh đột nhiên cảm giác có chút chột dạ."Đừng đánh , còn muốn cho hắn dẫn đường đâu, vạn nhất đánh ngốc liền phá hủy."

Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói, Mạc Vong đem chính mình tay nhận được sau lưng, nhu thuận mà gật gật đầu, "Ân ân, ta biết , tất cả nghe theo ngươi." Sau đó hắn thừa dịp Kỳ Cảnh quan sát tình huống bên ngoài khi, hung hăng mà oan Federie vài lần, nhìn Federie cảm thấy chính mình đầu lại đau .

Kỳ Cảnh tử tế nghe bên ngoài động tĩnh, làm cái chớ có lên tiếng thủ thế, chờ kia một nhóm người sau khi rời đi hắn mới xoay người nhìn về phía Federie."Cấp." Kỳ Cảnh lòng bàn tay nằm một cái bao con nhộng, kia là một cái định vị khí, trong đó còn ẩn dấu dược tề.

Federie thành thành thật thật mà đem bao con nhộng nuốt vào miệng, không có biện pháp, ai làm hắn bị người quản lý đâu?

"Khống chế khí tại trong tay ta, ngươi một khi chạy trốn, ta liền sẽ thả xuất bao con nhộng trung dược tề. Đến lúc đó trên người của ngươi còn mang theo cái định vị khí..." Kỳ Cảnh đây là uy hiếp trắng trợn.

Nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh thực hiện sau, Mạc Vong nghĩ nghĩ cũng đi theo lặng lẽ mà để lại một tay. Cái này nhâm Federie chạy đến chân trời góc biển, đều chạy không thoát lòng bàn tay của hắn.

Mạc Vong không lại lo lắng Federie sẽ chạy trốn, thu hồi ấn bả vai hắn tay. Federie đứng lên hoạt động hạ thân thể, chỉ cảm thấy bả vai cũng không phải chính mình , bối cũng đau dữ dội, đây là cùng hắn cái gì cừu cái gì oán a!

Kỳ Cảnh cẩn thận mà nghe xong nghe, phụ cận đều không có tiếng bước chân, bọn họ có thể đi ra ngoài."Chúng ta không riêng muốn vào đi, tốt nhất là đem nội vây đều đi một vòng, ngươi minh bạch ý của ta sao?" Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Federie, tưởng từ trên mặt hắn nhìn ra manh mối. Nhưng là Federie đã bị Mạc Vong cấp gây sức ép không tính tình , thấy thế nào cũng chỉ là nhất trương u oán mặt.

Federie vô lực gật gật đầu, cả người đều tản ra một loại sống không còn gì luyến tiếc khí tức. Bất quá hắn cũng không tưởng bị Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người bắt được, không phải hắn không hảo giải thích.

Có Federie dẫn đường sau, bọn họ tại Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn chuyển động càng nhanh , quả thực lãng bay lên. Kỳ Cảnh cũng không nghĩ tới bọn họ lần này sẽ dễ dàng như vậy, vốn là hắn tưởng chính là an toàn làm trọng, tin tức nói có thể tìm hiểu nhiều ít tính nhiều ít.

Trên thực tế Federie cấp Kỳ Cảnh mấy người dẫn đường rất tận tâm tận lực, một mặt là không muốn bị Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người phát hiện, về phương diện khác hắn là tưởng hố Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn một phen.

Tam đại tinh đạo đoàn mặt cùng lòng không hợp, muốn là mặt đối liên bang hoặc là đế quốc quân đội sẽ hợp tác, nhưng là bọn hắn giữa hai bên càng nhiều là xung đột. Đoạt địa bàn, đoạt sinh ý, các loại tranh đấu làm sao có thể thiếu .

Mấy phương người mã lén lút động tác nhỏ không ngừng, ngươi đánh ta mặt, ta liền dám dẫm ngươi chân, cho nhau thương tổn, ai sợ ai!

Thiên Lang Tinh căn cứ bị bọn họ đi dạo không sai biệt lắm , cũng chỉ còn lại có vài cái thập phần trọng yếu địa phương. Càng là hướng trong, không khí càng là khẩn trương, Kỳ Cảnh mấy người bắt đầu thả chậm tốc độ.

Lúc này, căn cứ trung tâm phòng tiếp khách nội giương cung bạt kiếm, hai phe người đối diện trì , ai cũng không chịu nhượng bộ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Angel: "Chúng ta thương lượng một chút như thế nào hố hắn đi!" Ánh mắt sáng quắc jpg.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Khụ khụ, như vậy hảo sao?" Thâm chấp nhận mà còn bắt đầu nghiêm túc tự hỏi.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Bấm tay tính toán, hôm nay chúng ta sẽ gặp phải quý nhân, hắn sẽ trợ chúng ta giúp một tay." Mật nước mỉm cười.

Mạc Vong: "Ta chuẩn bị tốt , các ngươi động não, ta phụ trách động thủ." Xoa tay trung...

Federie: "..." Tâm thật hắc, cầu buông tha. QAQ

Chuẩn bị khai giảng , tra tác giả bận rộn trung...

Chương 46: tứ sáu ngày

Tới gần phòng tiếp khách khi Federie lược dừng lại hạ, tính toán mang theo Kỳ Cảnh mấy người chuyển hướng biệt phương hướng. Kỳ Cảnh đi ở Federie bên cạnh, thấy hắn cải biến phương hướng, vươn tay đem hắn ngăn đón xuống dưới.

Federie quay đầu hướng Kỳ Cảnh lắc lắc đầu, trên mặt thần sắc có chút cân nhắc không ra, bất quá thực rõ ràng hắn không muốn đi con đường kia.

Nhìn đến Federie biểu hiện, Kỳ Cảnh rũ mắt tự hỏi chỉ chốc lát. Federie hành vi có chút kỳ quái, bọn họ liên Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn súng ống đạn được khố đều đi dạo qua, như thế nào một cái phòng tiếp khách lại muốn tránh đi?

Federie không nghĩ tới Kỳ Cảnh sẽ chú ý tới, hắn đã thực cẩn thận tránh đi phòng tiếp khách , không nghĩ tới vẫn là nhiễu đến kề bên này.

Kỳ Cảnh làm mấy người đang cách đó không xa chờ, hắn bản thân lặng lẽ mà sờ tới.

Phòng tiếp khách diện tích thực đại, nội bộ trang sức cũng thiên hướng đơn giản hào phóng, Kỳ Cảnh tìm cái bí mật vị trí, nhưng cũng có thể nhìn đến phòng tiếp khách nội đại khái tình hình.

Lúc này phòng tiếp khách nội tình hình dùng một cái từ để hình dung thích hợp nhất bất quá — giương cung bạt kiếm. Bất quá trong đó nhất phương rõ ràng chiếm thượng phong, cái này Kỳ Cảnh dễ dàng liền đã nhìn ra.

Kỳ Cảnh cố gắng thu liễm chính mình khí tức, lẳng lặng yên nhìn hai phe người không ngừng mà cãi cọ.

Phòng tiếp khách trung người, nhất phương là chủ nhà — Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn chúng tinh đạo, Kỳ Cảnh nhận ra bọn họ người dẫn đầu Kaide. Kaide là Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn trợ thủ, thực lực cùng tư thản không phân cao thấp, hai người là Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh trợ thủ đắc lực.

Kaide phía sau là Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người, hơn nữa nhân số còn không ít, nhìn qua cũng rất có uy hiếp lực. Trách không được căn cứ thủ vệ lơi lỏng đâu, nguyên lai đều chạy này tụ tập .

Bởi vì vị trí nguyên nhân, Kỳ Cảnh nhìn không tới Kaide người đối diện. Nhưng vừa nghe đến cái thanh âm kia, hắn liền biết là ai . Thực khéo, thế nhưng còn là người quen.

Trước Kloa cùng duy tư bá may mắn đã tránh được một kiếp, sau lại bọn họ trở về chính mình đại bản doanh, yên tĩnh không vài ngày liền lại đi ra làm sự .

Mấy đại tinh đạo đoàn chi gian lục đục với nhau, lẫn nhau xếp vào cái nội ứng lại bình thường bất quá. Lại nói thiên hạ không có tường không thông gió, Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn bên kia được đến kiểu mới nguồn sinh lực tin tức liền lặng yên không một tiếng động mà truyền đi ra ngoài.

Kloa vừa về đến chợt nghe nói chuyện này, hơn nữa tại căn cứ tọa trấn tam bả thủ Federie đã đang lo lắng, như thế nào đi Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn thuận một viên trở về nghiên cứu.

Nghe nói cái loại này kiểu mới nguồn sinh lực so dĩ vãng nguồn sinh lực tinh thể chất chứa năng lượng nhiều, thậm chí một viên củ lạc lớn nhỏ kiểu mới nguồn sinh lực có thể cung ứng một con thuyền trung loại nhỏ tinh hạm sử dụng mười ngày ở trên.

Federie nháy mắt liền nhìn thấu trong đó thật lớn ích lợi, bằng vào loại này kiểu mới nguồn sinh lực hắn có thể làm một phiếu đại ! Nhân sinh người thắng không phải là mộng, trở thành cao phú soái, nghênh thú bạch phú mỹ, ngẫm lại đã cảm thấy mỹ tư tư.

Federie bên này vừa mới chuẩn bị động thủ, Kloa sẽ trở lại . Federie vỗ Kloa bả vai: Đại chất tử, đi đi đi, đi theo thúc có thịt ăn.

Hôm nay có một hồi đấu giá hội, Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn có không ít người tay đi duy trì đấu giá hội trật tự , căn cứ nội thủ vệ tự nhiên tương đối hư không.

Federie thừa dịp cơ hội này động thủ, vừa lúc còn có thể lẫn lộn tầm mắt, liền tính Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người phát hiện đồ vật không có, cũng không có thể xác định là bọn hắn làm. Dù sao đấu giá hội người nhiều như vậy, bối nồi hiệp đây chính là một trảo một bó to.

Thúc chất hai người mang theo tiểu đệ liền nghênh ngang đi Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn căn cứ, lấy cớ tìm thực hoàn mỹ, được đến kiểu mới nguồn sinh lực quá trình cũng thực thuận lợi, từ căn cứ trung tâm chạy đến bên ngoài cũng thông suốt.

Trăm triệu không nghĩ tới, hắn chạy đến căn cứ bên ngoài sau ngược lại tài ! Mạo hiểm không? Kích thích không? Dù sao Federie là cảm thấy không xong thấu .

Kloa dẫn người tìm đến Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người chủ trì đàm phán, Federie xen lẫn trong một đám tiểu đệ trung mạc ngư. Thừa dịp người không chú ý thời điểm Federie lặng lẽ mà trốn đi , thần không biết quỷ không hay mà trộm đi Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn thật cẩn thận khán hộ kiểu mới nguồn sinh lực tinh thể.

Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn tinh đạo nhóm tuyệt đối không thể tưởng được tật phong tinh đạo đoàn người có thể vô sỉ như vậy, hắn một cái tinh đạo đoàn tam bả thủ thế nhưng tự mình thượng tay làm việc này!

Vốn là Federie tính toán chính mình đi theo Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người chủ trì đàm phán, sau đó phái tay kế tiếp tương đối nhạy bén tinh đạo đi trộm đồ vật. Nhưng là Kloa thứ nhất, Federie liền thay đổi chủ ý.

Toàn bộ tật phong tinh đạo đoàn còn có so với hắn càng thích hợp người chọn sao? Tuyệt đối không có! Trộm đạo nhưng hắn là tay già đời , thỏa thỏa trộm đạo giới đại lão.

Nhớ năm đó hắn coi trọng tật phong tinh đạo đoàn nhất dạng đồ vật, chuẩn bị sung túc sau hắn liền trộm sờ vào tật phong tinh đạo đoàn. Sau lại a, đừng hỏi hắn sau lại, không thấy được hắn bây giờ còn bị trói tại tật phong tinh đạo đoàn này điều tặc thuyền thượng sao!

Binh chia làm hai đường đi, Federie bên này bỏ mình , nhưng Kloa còn tại đằng kia cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người cãi cọ. Chậm chạp đợi không được Federie tin tức tốt, Kloa bên này cũng tính toán đúng lúc lui lại . Dù sao hắn chỉ phụ trách cấp Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người ngột ngạt, đưa bọn họ lực chú ý dời đi cũng đã đại công cáo thành .

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn thấy Kloa cũng nhớ tới trước sự, bất quá hiện tại hắn cũng không có biện pháp, địch ta lực lượng quá cách xa, hắn vẫn là tiếp tục vây xem hảo .

"Chúng ta điều kiện đã đặt ở trong này , các ngươi lại suy nghĩ một chút đi!" Cùng Kloa cùng lên tới duy tư bá mở miệng nói. Tuy rằng nói bọn họ là đến cố ý quấy đục thủy , nhưng hắn không để ý nhiều mưu cầu chút ích lợi, đến miệng thịt không ăn cũng uổng.

Kaide ở trong lòng cân nhắc một chút, vẫn là cảm thấy không cam lòng, "Không có khả năng! Ngươi thật sự là công phu sư tử ngoạm. Điều kiện như vậy đừng nói chúng ta không tiếp nhận, tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn đám kia nương môn cũng sẽ không như vậy nén giận." Kaide nhìn duy tư bá trong ánh mắt mang theo giọng mỉa mai, một bộ tuyệt đối không chịu để cho bước bộ dáng.

"Muốn cho chúng ta đáp ứng những cái đó điều kiện, ít nhất nếu làm cho chúng ta ba cái tinh vực." Kaide cũng rất dám tưởng, mở miệng chính là ba cái tinh vực.

Tinh tế thời đại vi quản lý phương tiện chờ nguyên nhân phân chia một đám tinh vực, nhưng cụ thể tinh vực lớn nhỏ lại có sở khác biệt. Tiểu nhân tinh vực khả năng chỉ bao quát một cái hành tinh, đại tinh vực bao quát mấy chục thậm chí càng nhiều tinh cầu.

Duy tư bá cười như không cười mà nhìn Kaide liếc mắt một cái, "Ngươi cũng thật dám mở miệng, ba cái tinh vực? Đừng nói ngươi không biết ba cái kia tinh vực cụ thể tình huống." Kaide nói ba cái kia tinh vực bao quát năm cái đại hình tinh cầu, mười mấy cái trung loại nhỏ tinh cầu, thực rõ ràng cũng là công phu sư tử ngoạm.

Hai người một cái đầy trời chào giá, một cái ngay tại chỗ trả tiền lại, cãi cọ xả đến bất diệc nhạc hồ. Kloa xem chừng thời gian không sai biệt lắm , mở miệng kết thúc trận này đánh giằng co.

"Có hai cái đại hình tinh cầu nạp tư tạp kéo về các ngươi, tới gần chúng ta hai cái tinh vực về chúng ta." Luôn luôn tại đương bối cảnh bản Kloa, cường thế chen vào nói. Kaide còn muốn mở miệng, đã bị Kloa chặn đứng nói, "Phải biết này một người trong tinh cầu chính là khoáng sản trữ mà, các ngươi tuyệt đối không thiệt thòi."

Kaide nghĩ nghĩ cắn răng hạ quyết định, "Hảo, nạp tư tạp kéo về chúng ta. Về sau ước thúc hảo các ngươi tinh đạo đoàn người, không muốn lại đến chúng ta địa bàn tống tiền." Kaide nhìn ra Kloa sẽ không lại nhượng bộ, chỉ có thể nắm bắt cái mũi nhận , ai làm cho bọn họ thế lực so với tật phong tinh đạo đoàn muốn kém đâu. Bọn họ Thiên Lang Tinh đạo là làm việc càn rỡ, nhưng cũng không tưởng trêu chọc cái này ngạnh tra, không sai biệt lắm liền đến .

Kaide chiếm được tương đối vừa lòng kết quả, hắn lúc này mới có rảnh nhìn trước thu được tin tức, sau khi xem xong hắn đột nhiên sắc mặt đại biến, "Từ từ, các ngươi trước chớ đi."

Theo Kaide những lời này, Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người nhanh chóng ngăn cản tật phong tinh đạo đoàn người. Kloa cùng duy tư bá nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, dường như không có việc gì lại ngồi trở về. Sợ cái gì, Kaide tuyệt đối sẽ không dễ dàng đối bọn họ động thủ, không phải sẽ chờ tật phong tinh đạo đoàn người sát tới cửa đi!

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: vốn là tưởng thô trường, thời gian thượng tương đối khẩn trương.

Biểu ghét bỏ. QAQ

Chương 47: tứ bảy ngày

Kloa cùng duy tư bá hai người rõ ràng là không có sợ hãi, bộ dáng kia nhìn Kaide bực mình mà đến không được.

"Như thế nào? Ngươi lại đột nhiên đổi ý ?" Kloa giương mắt liếc Kaide liếc mắt một cái, trên mặt vẻ mặt có chút tản mạn. Hắn nghĩ đến mất đi liên hệ phí đến liệt, trong lòng ẩn ẩn có chút bất an, trên mặt không chút nào nhìn không ra một tia nóng lòng.

Kỳ Cảnh tại chỗ bí mật lẳng lặng yên ẩn núp , hắn đã đến một hồi , thấy hai phe người từ giương cung bạt kiếm đến hành quân lặng lẽ. Thấy song phương đột nhiên lâm vào cục diện bế tắc, Kỳ Cảnh cũng đánh khởi tinh thần, nhìn không chuyển mắt mà nhìn thẳng phòng tiếp khách trung người.

Bất quá tại Kaide trả lời Kloa trước, có một đội tuần tra thủ vệ rốt cục bắt được người. Kaide thu được tân tin tức sau, sắc mặt có chút phấn khích, có chút xấu hổ đem Kloa cùng duy tư bá hai tôn đại thần khách khách khí khí mà đưa đến.

Kloa cùng duy tư bá nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, hai người không có so đo cái gì liền thuận thế ly khai. Chuyện trọng yếu Kaide sẽ không để cho bọn họ biết, nhưng bọn hắn xếp vào tại Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người có thể truyền quay lại không ít hữu dụng tin tức.

Kloa đám người rời đi khi, Kỳ Cảnh liên hô hấp đều ngừng, đem chính mình tồn tại cảm trình độ lớn nhất yếu hóa. Chờ tật phong tinh đạo đoàn người sau khi rời đi, Kaide cấp thủ hạ của mình ra lệnh, làm người đến phòng tiếp khách thấy hắn.

Rất nhanh một đội thủ vệ áp một cái dáng người nóng bỏng nữ tử đến phòng tiếp khách, Kaide không chút nào có thương hương tiếc ngọc tâm tư, nắm bắt nữ tử cằm làm cho nàng ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng hắn."Đồ vật đâu?" Kaide chắc chắn là nữ tử trộm kiểu mới nguồn sinh lực tinh thể.

Nữ tử có chút ghét bỏ mà nghiêng đầu, căn bản không nghĩ phản ứng Kaide. Đồ vật cái gì vậy? Nàng liên biên đều không đụng đến đã bị bắt được , thật sự là nghẹn khuất chết.

Thấy nữ tử không phối hợp, Kaide ngữ khí càng thêm không xong, "Ta hỏi ngươi đồ vật đâu? Đừng cùng ta giả bộ hồ đồ!" Đồ vật chân trước không thấy, sau lưng liền bắt được nữ nhân này, mặc cho ai đều sẽ hoài nghi là nàng làm .

"Tê, buông tay, buông ra mái tóc của ta!" Bị Kaide hung hăng mà một nhéo tóc, nữ tử nhịn không được tạc mao . Bình thường nàng nhất bảo bối này một đầu tóc dài , Kaide cái này chính là thống tổ ong vò vẽ.

Kaide không chỉ không buông tay ngược lại uy hiếp lại kéo kéo, "Đem đồ vật giao ra đây, không phải khiến cho ngươi biến thành người hói đầu."

Nữ tử mắt đều trừng lớn , vẻ mặt phẫn nộ nhìn Kaide, "Kaide, ngươi muốn chết sao, ngươi dám động ta tóc thử xem!"

"A, ta vì cái gì không dám? Không đem đồ vật giao ra đây, ngươi xem ta có làm hay không được đến." Kaide cười lạnh một tiếng, tiếp tục uy hiếp nữ tử.

Nữ tử có chút lo lắng Kaide thật sự sẽ đối nàng bảo bối tóc xuống tay, thái độ thoáng mềm hoá đi một tí."Ta không biết ngươi tìm cái gì vậy, dù sao chỗ này của ta khẳng định không có." Lời này thiệt giả trộn lẫn nửa, nàng chính là chuyên môn đến trộm đồ vật , làm sao có thể không biết Kaide nói là cái gì, nhưng đồ vật còn thật không tại tay nàng trung.

"Ha hả." Kaide tỏ vẻ hắn liên nửa cái tự đều không tin!

Thấy Kaide không tin chính mình, Alice trong lòng cũng rất bất đắc dĩ, "Ha hả cái gì, ta Alice cái gì thời điểm nói qua dối." Lời này là hoàn toàn không thể tin , Alice danh dự không nàng trong tưởng tượng tốt như vậy.

Kaide ánh mắt dẫn theo điểm xem thường, hiển nhiên hắn căn bản không tin Alice lí do thoái thác, "Ha hả a." Kaide biểu tình cùng ngữ khí đều biểu đạt nội tâm của hắn ý tưởng, "Đem đồ vật giao ra đây."

"Rốt cuộc là cái gì vậy ngươi ngược lại là nói ra a!" Alice tưởng tiến thêm một bước xác nhận chính mình được đến tin tức, "Kaide, ngươi không phải là cố ý xảo trá ta đi?"

"Hừ, ngươi không cần trang , là cái gì vậy chẳng lẽ ngươi không rõ ràng lắm sao?" Kaide vẫn là không tin Alice nói.

Nếu là hắn tin mới là lạ, hắn dám chỉ thiên phát thệ, Alice tuyệt đối là đến trộm nguồn sinh lực tinh thể ! Muốn là đổi làm biệt tinh đạo đoàn đến kiểu mới nguồn sinh lực, hắn cũng sẽ phái người đi trộm, tam đại tinh đạo đoàn người đều là loại này đức hạnh, ai không biết ai a!

Alice phiên cái xem thường, động tác không có một chút mỹ cảm, "Vậy ngươi nói a! Ngươi nói là cái gì a? Ngươi muốn nói đúng ta liền thừa nhận."

"Đem nguồn sinh lực tinh thể giao ra đây." Kaide làm thủ hạ của mình lui ra, ngồi xổm người xuống nhìn miễn cưỡng ngồi dậy Alice, thâm tình rất là nghiêm túc.

Alice trong lòng minh bạch giả bộ hồ đồ, "Cái gì có thể nguyên tinh thể? Ta căn bản chưa thấy qua, làm sao có thể sẽ ở chỗ này của ta."

"Nên không là ngươi chính mình không cẩn thận đem đồ vật ném, hoặc là nói ngươi biển thủ của công ? Sau đó muốn đem nồi vứt đến ta trên đầu? !" Alice vẻ mặt ta đã nhìn thấu hết thảy, ngươi liền không cần nói xạo biểu tình, nhìn Kaide thập phần dạ dày đau.

"Điều này có thể nguyên tinh thể rất trọng yếu, nó giá trị ngươi cũng biết. Cho nên ngươi càng hẳn là biết, ta không có khả năng đem này khối bánh ngọt phân cho các ngươi." Kaide nói lời này khi tốc độ nói thong thả, còn mang theo một loại tình thế bắt buộc ngữ khí.

Cái loại này kiểu mới nguồn sinh lực tinh thể tuyệt đối sẽ mang đến thật lớn lợi nhuận, Kaide mấy có lẽ đã có thể dự nghĩ tới tương lai nguồn sinh lực lại một lần biến cách.

Kaide nói trắng ra, Alice cũng không lại cùng hắn pha trò, "Nhưng là đồ vật thật sự không ở chỗ này của ta." Kaide vừa muốn tức giận, Alice nói tiếp, "Không tin ngươi có thể tìm, tìm được tính ta thâu."

Kaide: "..." Nói chuyện liền nói chuyện, cọ đến trên người hắn làm như thế nào? Đây là muốn dùng mỹ nhân kế?

Kaide quỷ dị trầm mặc , nhất là nhìn đến Alice hướng hắn vứt cái mị nhãn thời điểm. Hắn đột nhiên đẩy ra phong tình vạn chủng Alice, vươn tay chà xát cánh tay thượng nổi da gà.

"Trốn cái gì? Cảm thấy ta lớn lên không dễ nhìn sao?" Alice thấy Kaide bị chính mình ghê tởm đến, nụ cười trên mặt liền càng thêm sáng lạn .

Kaide khóe miệng co rút, chịu đựng phất tay áo rời đi xúc động lần thứ hai hỏi, "Ngươi thật không có trộm nguồn sinh lực tinh thể? Vậy ngươi như thế nào sẽ xuất hiện tại chúng ta căn cứ?"

Alice cho Kaide một cái liếc si ánh mắt, lý lẽ đương nhiên nói: "Không phải là đến dạo chơi sao? Nhìn ngươi kia đại kinh tiểu quái bộ dáng."

Dạo chơi? ! Thần đặc biệt sao dạo chơi! Có đến nhà khác căn cứ đi dạo sao? Cũng không phải nhà mình hoa viên.

"Đi a, ngươi cũng đừng đi dạo, không là mạnh miệng không chịu thừa nhận sao? Kia liền lưu lại làm khách đi!" Kaide tưởng chính là chỉ cần xem trọng Alice, kia khối nguồn sinh lực tinh thể liền sẽ không bị mang đi ra ngoài.

"Ta nói thật không phải là ta, ngươi bây giờ không tin ta, chờ về sau bị người khác đoạt tiên cơ nhưng đừng khóc." Alice đã đã làm xong xem cuộc vui chuẩn bị, một tay băng ghế, một tay qua, mỹ tư tư.

Kaide không có ý định lại tiếp tục cùng Alice phí võ mồm, làm người đem nàng đóng kỹ sau đi xử lý những chuyện khác .

Kỳ Cảnh toàn bộ hành trình bàng quan Alice cùng Kaide đối thoại, đối bọn họ trong miệng nguồn sinh lực tinh thể thập phần cảm thấy hứng thú. Nghĩ đến Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn nội thủ vệ dị trạng, cùng với bị bọn họ cưỡng bức lại cưỡng bức Federie, Kỳ Cảnh khóe miệng nhịn không được giơ lên một tia độ cung.

Kỳ Cảnh lặng yên không một tiếng động mà rời đi, về tới Mạc Vong mấy người bên người.

"Ngươi, ngươi xem ta làm như thế nào?" Federie cảm thấy Kỳ Cảnh nhìn ánh mắt của mình có chút quái, nhịn không được mở miệng hỏi.

Kỳ Cảnh ý vị sâu sa mà nhìn Federie liếc mắt một cái, lắc đầu nói: "Không có gì, chỉ là muốn đến một sự tình."

Federie không biết Kỳ Cảnh đang nói cái gì, không hiểu ra sao nhìn Kỳ Cảnh. Không đợi hắn nghĩ đến cái gì manh mối, một cái trắng nõn không rảnh tay liền đáp thượng vai hắn.

Kia chỉ nhìn qua nhỏ bé và yếu ớt vô lực tay, dễ dàng mà đem Federie xách lên, tay chủ nhân một cái xoay người liền đứng đến Federie trước người.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn chính mình thiếu niên ở trước mắt, trầm mặc . Không xoát tồn tại cảm sẽ chết sao? Từ khi hắn đáp ứng làm thiếu niên đi theo chính mình đồng thời hành động sau, hắn cảm giác mãn nhãn đều là thiếu niên thân ảnh.

Muốn là tại trước người nhìn không tới, vừa quay đầu có thể phát hiện cái kia tiểu cái đuôi. Mạc Vong ba ba mà cùng tại Kỳ Cảnh phía sau, vẻ mặt nhu thuận. Kỳ Cảnh vừa quay đầu lại, hắn trở về một nụ cười.

Vốn là Mạc Vong lớn lên liền đẹp mắt, mỉm cười liền càng thảo hỉ . Cùng ở một bên Angel thường thường phiêu Mạc Vong hai mắt, cảm giác chính mình thiếu nữ tâm đều hồi phục . Hùng hài tử vẫn có cũng có cái hay , ít nhất lớn lên đẹp mắt, nhiều nhìn xem đẹp mắt.

Đối mặt Mạc Vong khoe mã trang xảo, Kỳ Cảnh thủ vững bản tâm, không chút nào đồng ý dao động. Mỗi ngày mặc niệm một trăm biến, hắn là có tức phụ người, tuyệt đối không thể để cho biệt tiểu yêu tinh câu tâm.

Mạc Vong thấy Kỳ Cảnh đánh giá Federie, trong lòng thập phần không cân bằng. Nhìn hắn a! Muốn xem liền nhìn hắn a! Hắn như vậy ngoan liền không thể nhìn hắn sao? !

Kỳ Cảnh lặng yên quay đầu, chuyện trọng yếu cường điệu tam biến, hắn là có tức phụ người. Kỳ Cảnh quyết định tiếp tục không nhìn Mạc Vong, không dấu vết mà sờ sờ giấu ở quần áo hạ mặt dây chuyền không gian.

Mạc Vong: "..." Lại bị nhà mình tức phụ vắng vẻ , hắn rốt cuộc chỗ nào làm không hảo, hắn sửa còn không được sao?

Federie tiếp tục bị nô dịch khai thác bản đồ, Kỳ Cảnh thì không ngừng mà tại chính mình quang trong đầu vẽ lộ tuyến đồ, đồng thời bắt đầu thôi diễn các loại tiến công phương pháp. Tương lai tiêu diệt tinh đạo nhiệm vụ không nhất định sẽ rơi xuống trên người hắn, nhưng là lo trước khỏi hoạ.

Mấy người phí chút công phu, vào vài cái cơ yếu mật mà. Nhưng bọn hắn không động trong đó đồ vật, phải nói là không dám động, bọn họ muốn là thật dám động thủ, tám phần sẽ khiến cho tinh đạo nhóm chú ý.

Mạc Vong đi theo Kỳ Cảnh phía sau, không chút khách khí đem Federie cùng Angel ngăn ở phía sau mình. Angel là người một nhà, Mạc Vong không có cái gì tỏ vẻ, nhưng Federie liền không giống .

Federie làm vi một ngoại nhân, hưởng thụ đến ngày đông giá rét tàn khốc, bị Mạc Vong xa lánh lợi hại. Từ Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn căn cứ đi ra sau, Angel đề nghị đem Federie bỏ lại, Mạc Vong vui sướng đầu đồng ý phiếu.

Nhưng là Kỳ Cảnh lực sắp xếp chúng nghị đem Federie giữ lại, Federie tình cảnh càng phát khổ không thể tả. Mạc Vong thường thường liền hướng hắn lộ ra một loạt bạch nha, trên mặt còn mang theo sâm sâm ý cười, nhìn Federie đều có chút tâm luật không đồng đều .

Địa hạ thành diện tích cực đại, mấy người từ Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn căn cứ đi ra sau tìm cái khách sạn tạm thời đặt chân. Địa hạ thành đã có chút năm đầu , sau lại bị tinh đạo chiếm cứ sau lại tu sửa một phen, nguyên bản địa phương hạ giải trí thành biến đến càng thêm phồn hoa.

Chỉ là một cái phổ thông khách sạn đều nhìn xuất xa xỉ chi phong, Kỳ Cảnh nhìn quanh bốn phía đem hết thảy nhìn tại trong mắt. Nghĩ đến tại đây dạng xa hoa địa hạ thành phía trên còn có vô số thiếu y đoản thực, trụ xóm nghèo người, tâm của hắn liền một chút trầm nặng.

Bất quá rất nhanh hắn liền trầm trọng không đứng dậy, chỉ còn lại có đau đầu . Bởi vì lo lắng Federie sẽ chạy trốn, Kỳ Cảnh dự định gian phòng khi cũng chỉ định rồi tam gian. Mạc Vong cùng Angel một mình một gian, Kỳ Cảnh thì cùng Federie một gian.

Khách sạn nội gian phòng thực xa hoa, cũng không chỉ một cái giường, Kỳ Cảnh ngay từ đầu đính chính là song nhân gian. Federie không có quyền lợi đề xuất kháng nghị, nhưng là Mạc Vong không nguyện ý a!

Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong giằng co , "Ngươi chính mình trụ một cái phòng, ta cũng đã định hảo ."

Mạc Vong liều mạng lắc đầu, "Không ngừng." Không ngừng, không ngừng, nói cái gì đều không ngừng.

Chương 48: tứ tám ngày

"Hồi ngươi gian phòng của mình." Kỳ Cảnh bất đắc dĩ lần thứ hai lập lại.

Luôn luôn nhu thuận nghe lời thiếu niên đột nhiên bướng bỉnh lên, Kỳ Cảnh đương thật cảm giác đến đau đầu. Hắn đối mặt Mạc Vong khi liên lời nói nặng đều nói không nên lời, chớ nói chi là là răn dạy .

Mạc Vong cũng không nói nói, đôi mắt trông mong mà nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, một bộ chết sống lại định rồi Kỳ Cảnh bộ dáng. Nghĩ đến chính mình cũng muốn một cái phòng, Federie thế nhưng có thể cùng nhà mình tức phụ ngụ cùng chỗ, Mạc Vong liền hận đến âm thầm cắn răng.

Federie lui tại sô pha trung, cố gắng rơi chậm lại chính mình tồn tại cảm, vẫn là cảm nhận được Mạc Vong trên người phát ra hàn ý. Cái loại này ác ý là cô đơn nhằm vào hắn , liên Kỳ Cảnh đều không chú ý tới. Federie trong lòng càng khổ , hắn cũng là thân bất do kỷ a!

"Làm chính mình trụ đi!" Federie dẫn đầu chịu không được , nhược nhược mà mở miệng nói. Sợ Kỳ Cảnh sẽ không đáp ứng, Federie lại vội vàng bổ sung đạo, "Ta tuyệt đối sẽ không chạy trốn , ta cam đoan!"

Federie nói bị không nhìn, Kỳ Cảnh lương lương liếc mắt nhìn hắn lại thu hồi ánh mắt, hiển nhiên là không tin hắn có thể như vậy thành thật. Bị không nhìn Federie tiếp tục làm bộ chính mình là một cái tiểu trong suốt, ngượng ngùng lần nữa oa vào sô pha trung, thật sự là hắn là có chính mình tiểu tâm tư.

"Ta cũng có thể cam đoan hắn chạy không được." Mạc Vong vội vàng mở miệng nói tiếp. Mạc Vong nói có thể tin, vấn đề là Kỳ Cảnh không tin.

Kỳ Cảnh thâm hút một hơi, thỏa hiệp nói: "Hảo, ta đây đi đổi một gian ba người gian." Nói xong Kỳ Cảnh xoay người liền phải rời khỏi, xem bộ dáng là muốn đi đổi phòng gian.

Mạc Vong: "..." Cái này phát triển cùng hắn tưởng tượng không giống! Không phải là đem Federie ném tới một cái phòng chính mình đãi , sau đó hắn cùng nhà mình tức phụ trụ một cái phòng sao?

Ba người gian là muốn làm cái gì? Hơn nữa thế nhưng còn sẽ có ba người gian loại này đồ vật? ! Mạc Vong đại não đường ngắn một cái chớp mắt, thân thể lại trước tư duy một bước, đem Kỳ Cảnh ngăn đón xuống dưới.

Kỳ Cảnh đưa tay nhu nhu trán của mình, có chút đau đầu nhìn Mạc Vong, "Làm sao vậy?" Tuy rằng Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt có chút bất đắc dĩ, nhưng trong lòng hắn lại không có chút nào phiền chán, ngược lại không tự giác đi dung túng Mạc Vong, hắn bản thân đều không có nhận thấy được chuyện này.

Mạc Vong lộ ra một loạt bạch nha, cười mặt mày cong cong, "Không cần đi đổi ba người gian a, làm Federie đi trụ cá nhân gian, ta cùng ngươi trụ song nhân gian thì tốt rồi."

"Đừng làm rộn, ta còn muốn hảo hảo nhìn hắn." Kỳ Cảnh đưa tay tưởng sờ sờ Mạc Vong đầu, đột nhiên nhớ tới lúc trước hắn nói, nâng đến một nửa tay lại rủ trở về. Ân, chưa kinh cho phép không thể sờ đầu của hắn.

Mạc Vong im lặng không lời gì để nói, Kỳ Cảnh đều cho là hắn rốt cục buông tha , kết quả hắn lại đã mở miệng, "Hắn thật sự chạy không được, gian phòng không là ai sao? Hắn một có động tĩnh ta có thể phát hiện." Mạc Vong dám đánh cam đoan, đừng nói gian phòng còn ai , chính là cách cách xa vạn dặm hắn cũng có thể tìm tới Federie.

Mạc Vong này cái lý do nhiều ít đáng tin chút, hơn nữa hắn thái độ vẫn luôn thực kiên quyết, Kỳ Cảnh thấy thật sự khuyên bảo hắn không được, cũng liền đồng ý. Dù sao ngay tại cách vách, muốn là Federie thật sự tưởng muốn chạy trốn, hắn nhất định có thể đúng lúc phát hiện.

Kỳ Cảnh thở dài, "Hảo đi." Cùng lắm thì hắn tốn nhiều điểm tâm tư, cũng không thể làm Federie thật sự chạy thoát.

Mạc Vong thấy Kỳ Cảnh đáp ứng , trên mặt ý cười dấu cũng dấu không ngừng, vội vàng liền thúc giục Federie ly khai. Về phương diện khác Federie đối này một kết quả cũng thích nghe ngóng, không người ở một bên nhìn chằm chằm liền phương tiện động tác của hắn.

Tuy rằng nói là tại cùng một cái phòng, nhưng thực tế tình huống là bên trong gian phòng còn phân chủ ngọa cùng thứ nằm. Tuy rằng Mạc Vong có chút tiểu tiểu mất mát, nhưng không có Federie chướng mắt tâm tình của hắn liền tốt hơn nhiều.

Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong đánh cái bắt chuyện, trở về gian phòng của mình. Mạc Vong thấy Kỳ Cảnh trở về, cũng trở về thuộc với gian phòng của mình.

Mạc Vong lẳng lặng yên nằm ở trên giường, giống như lâm vào ngủ say, trên thực tế ý của hắn thức đã bay tới Kỳ Cảnh nơi đó.

Kỳ Cảnh trở lại bên trong gian phòng đệ nhất thời gian đã đem Mạc Vong thực vật nhân thân thể phóng ra, lại lấy ra một chi dịch dinh dưỡng rót vào chậu hoa trung.

Mạc Vong ý thức khống chế được hắn thực vật nhân thân thể đem dịch dinh dưỡng hấp thu sạch sẽ, có chút quyến luyến mà kéo chặt Kỳ Cảnh muốn rút về thủ đoạn.

"Làm sao vậy?" Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ nhàng mà vỗ vỗ Mạc Vong, trên mặt lộ ra một cái ôn nhu cười, "Tưởng ta ?" Kỳ Cảnh cười khẽ một tiếng, từ tính mười phần thanh âm giống như xuyên thấu tường, nghe Mạc Vong trên mặt vựng nhiễm khai một tia phi sắc.

Lục doanh doanh cành lá nhẹ nhàng mà tại Kỳ Cảnh trên người cọ xát, có vẻ rất là thân mật. Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu hạ xuống một cái khẽ hôn, đột nhiên mở miệng cảm thán nói: "Ngươi chừng nào thì tài năng biến hóa thành công đâu?"

Mạc Vong chột dạ mà run lên một chút cành lá, nhưng là Kỳ Cảnh cũng không có phát hiện. Liền tính phát hiện , Kỳ Cảnh cũng đoán không được Mạc Vong che giấu hắn chuyện lớn như vậy.

"Rõ ràng nên tới thời gian a, như thế nào còn một chút động tĩnh đều không có đâu?" Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng có chút nghi hoặc, không tự giác mà liền thổ lộ đi ra.

Kỳ Cảnh đem Mạc Vong dàn xếp hảo, đi rửa mặt chuẩn bị nghỉ ngơi. Mạc Vong thu hồi ý thức của mình, trong đầu bắt đầu tuần hoàn Kỳ Cảnh nói, cái gì thời điểm tài năng biến hóa đâu? Cái gì thời điểm?

Mạc Vong có chút lo sợ bất an, bạch bạch làm Kỳ Cảnh lo lắng trong lòng hắn luyến tiếc. Nhưng là hắn cũng sợ chính mình đột nhiên xuất hiện sẽ dọa đến Kỳ Cảnh, vạn nhất bị ghét bỏ làm như thế nào?

Mạc Vong đưa tay sờ sờ chính mình trên đầu giác, có chút phiền táo lật lật thân. Lại tưởng đến chính mình giới tính, Mạc Vong che mặt, không thể giới tính kỳ thị a!

Nhưng là vẫn luôn tha đi xuống cũng không phải biện pháp, Mạc Vong bắt đầu suy xét như thế nào làm cho mình danh chính ngôn thuận xuất hiện, vô danh vô phân thật sự là quá thống khổ . Hừ hừ, hắn nhất định muốn đem sở hữu ái muội bóp chết tại manh nha thời kì, ai cũng đừng nghĩ cùng hắn cướp người.

Mạc Vong lấy ra một cái thú hạch, răng rắc răng rắc cắn nát, qua một hồi lâu mới cảm thấy tâm tình bình tĩnh trở lại, an tâm bắt đầu hấp thu ma pháp nguyên tố.

Dạ thâm nhân tĩnh khi, nằm ở trên giường Federie đột nhiên mở ra mắt, chân tay khẽ khàng mà xuống giường.

Federie đối chính mình cũng hạ tay, nghĩ đến chính mình nuốt vào cái kia bao con nhộng, trong lòng có tính toán. Hắn nhấc lên áo, tại chính mình bụng ấn sờ soạng một hồi, cuối cùng tại một chỗ địa phương ngừng lại.

Trong tay hắn xuất hiện một thanh hàn quang lóe lên chủy thủ, mày nhăn cũng không nhăn đâm vào chính mình bụng, đem thân thể của mình trung bao con nhộng ngạnh sinh sinh mà oan đi ra.

Federie xuống tay vừa ổn lại chuẩn, vết đao máu tươi vừa mới bắt đầu ngoại dũng, bao con nhộng cũng đã bị lấy đi ra. Bao con nhộng bị hắn tùy tay ném tới địa thượng, trên mặt đất tiên xuất linh tinh huyết điểm.

Bụng miệng vết thương dùng trị liệu nghi đơn giản xử lý một chút, Federie chính mình động thủ băng bó đứng lên, sau đó mới chậm rì rì lau đi trên tay cùng chủy thủ thượng máu tươi.

Federie đi tới cửa, thoải mái mà phá vỡ Kỳ Cảnh thiết trí tại trên cửa cấm chế. Hắn đi ra khỏi cửa thời điểm, liếc liếc mắt một cái cách vách, mới mại nhẹ nông nỗi tử đi xuống lầu.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Federie: "Sách, một đám tra tra, còn muốn vây khốn ta."

.

Kỳ Cảnh: "Tùy ngươi lãng, liền nhìn ngươi trốn không trốn đến ." Mỉm cười jpg.

.

Mạc Vong: "Khuyên ngươi trước chạy trốn thành công lại lập flag."

.

Angel: "..." Ta chỉ là ăn qua quần chúng, vẫn là bảo trì trầm mặc đi!

Chương 49: tứ cửu thiên

Federie thông suốt mà chạy thoát đi ra ngoài, tâm tình rất tốt mà thổi bay huýt sáo."Hừ, liền về điểm này tiểu kỹ xảo còn muốn vây khốn ta? Vẫn là quá trẻ tuổi nha!"

Đáng tiếc hắn chưa kịp đi bao xa đã bị gõ ám côn, thẳng tắp mà phác ở trên mặt đất. Thân thể cùng đại địa thân mật tiếp xúc thanh âm nặng nề vô cùng, bàng quan toàn bộ quá trình Kỳ Cảnh khóe miệng nhịn không được co rút. Thế nhưng có thể đem dị năng giả xao vựng, rốt cuộc là dùng nhiều đại khí lực a!

Mạc Vong đem trong tay mộc côn ném tới xa xa, đối với Kỳ Cảnh lộ ra một cái có chút vô tội cười."Nếu không hắn chạy trốn, ta sẽ không đối hắn động thủ , thật sự là tự mình chuốc lấy cực khổ." Mạc Vong lý do vẫn là như vậy gượng ép, hết lần này tới lần khác nói đúng lý hợp tình.

"Đại buổi tối hắn còn muốn gây sức ép, đây không phải là quấy rầy người khác đi ngủ sao?" Mạc Vong nói xong đem Federie từ địa thượng bứt lên đến, tha hắn hướng Kỳ Cảnh đi đến, miệng bắt đầu khiển trách Federie hành vi.

Kỳ Cảnh thương hại nhìn Federie liếc mắt một cái, cảm giác ngược đãi tù binh có chút không hảo. Nhưng hắn thấy Mạc Vong thoạt nhìn tâm tình thực hảo, trong lòng cân tiểu ly không tự chủ được mà liền nghiêng lệch . Nghe thấy Mạc Vong nói, hắn vẫn gật đầu, "Ân."

Địa hạ thành trung bắt chước địa thượng ngày đêm biến hóa, mà lúc này đúng là đêm khuya, Mạc Vong nhìn quanh một lần bốn phía, đưa tay ngáp một cái, "Ly hừng đông còn có đã lâu đâu, chúng ta nhanh chóng đi về nghỉ ngơi đi!" Thuần màu đen con ngươi trung phân minh thanh minh một mảnh, không chút nào có vây ý.

Kỳ Cảnh muốn Federie từ Mạc Vong ma trảo hạ giải cứu ra, lại bị nhẹ mà tránh được. Mạc Vong thấy thế đem tha người động tác đổi thành xách, bất quá Federie kia nghẹn hồng mặt biểu hiện tình huống của hắn vẫn chưa cải thiện nhiều ít.

Mạc Vong mang theo Federie đi ở Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh, chờ trở lại khách sạn nội sau giơ tay lên đem Federie vứt đến trên giường. Nghĩ nghĩ sau hắn lại để sát vào Federie, không biết từ nơi này lấy ra một sợi thừng tử, đem phí liệt đức trói thành bánh chưng.

"Xem đi, ta liền nói có thể bảo chứng hắn chạy không được đi?" Mạc Vong giơ giơ lên cằm, mặt mày phi dương mà nhìn Kỳ Cảnh.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến hắn bộ dáng kia cảm giác có chút buồn cười, thực nể tình khích lệ nói: "Ta tin tưởng, thật không nghĩ tới ngươi lợi hại như vậy. Là lỗi của ta, ta không nên trông mặt mà bắt hình dong."

Mạc Vong nhẹ giọng hừ một chút, trên mặt đều là đắc ý, "Đó là, ta đều nói đương nhiên có thể làm được. Ta chính là đến hỗ trợ , tại sao có thể điểm ấy việc nhỏ đều làm không xong? Ngươi nhưng biệt coi khinh ta."

"Cho nên ngươi nhất định muốn mang lên ta, tốt nhất đi đâu đều mang theo ta." Mạc Vong nhất quán sẽ được đà lấn tới, thừa dịp cơ hội này nhanh chóng cường điệu chính mình tầm quan trọng, sợ Kỳ Cảnh sẽ bỏ lại hắn.

Kỳ Cảnh suy nghĩ một chút về sau đi đâu phía sau đều cùng cái tiểu cái đuôi cảnh tượng, mặc , "Ngươi vì cái gì muốn đi theo ta?" Kỳ Cảnh hỏi nghi vấn trong lòng, hắn thật sự là không thể tưởng được lý do.

"Vì cái gì không thể đi theo ngươi? Đương nhiên muốn đi theo ngươi a!" Sự thật chứng minh cùng Mạc Vong là giảng không thông đạo lý , bởi vì liền tính không để ý hắn còn có thể xả xuất ngụy biện, lại không tốt hắn còn có thể da mặt dày xấu lắm. Đừng hỏi hắn tiết tháo là cái gì, đồ vô dụng ném xuống tính .

Kỳ Cảnh vẻ mặt lạnh lùng, câu thông khó khăn cảm giác thật sự là quá không xong , quả nhiên hắn liền không nên tìm ngược. Hắn cự tuyệt cùng Mạc Vong giao lưu, cũng xoay người đi hướng Federie.

Federie bị Kỳ Cảnh mang theo ngồi dậy, đối diện thượng Kỳ Cảnh hiểu rõ ánh mắt. Federie thân làm một cái cao cấp dị năng giả, thân thể tố chất bội bổng, mặc dù đầu hắn thượng bị xao ra cái đại bao, vẫn là rất nhanh tỉnh táo lại.

Tỉnh táo lại tự nhiên muốn đối mặt kia thảm đạm hiện thực a, Federie vẻ mặt sống không còn gì luyến tiếc. Hắn rõ ràng đã chạy đi , như thế nào vừa mở mắt lại trở lại?

Kỳ Cảnh chưa cho Federie tự hỏi nhân sinh thời gian, tìm tòi nghiên cứu ánh mắt tại trên người hắn tha một vòng sau mở miệng hỏi: "Ngươi muốn chạy trốn?" Ôn nhu ngữ khí không giống như là chất vấn, ngược lại thực dễ dàng làm người ta buông lỏng cảnh giác.

"Quả thực là nằm mơ." Mạc Vong mở miệng nói tiếp, không chút nào che dấu đối Federie khinh bỉ.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Xây dựng bầu không khí đều bị phá hư .

"Còn chưa kịp hỏi ngươi vì cái gì sẽ xuất hiện tại Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn căn cứ đâu?" Kỳ Cảnh liếc Mạc Vong liếc mắt một cái, cười như không cười mà nhìn Federie.

Federie tâm tư một chuyển, nói dối đạo, "Ta và các ngươi mục đích nhất dạng." Federie suy đoán Kỳ Cảnh mấy người là tới tìm hiểu tin tức , phải là Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn địch nhân. Trước hắn không biết là Kỳ Cảnh có thể làm thành nhiều đại sự, hiện tại đã có chút dao động .

Muốn là Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn thật sự đã xảy ra chuyện gì, mặt khác hai đại tinh đạo đoàn khẳng định cũng sẽ bị liên lụy, đây tuyệt đối không là làm việc nhỏ.

Federie trong lòng có chút lo lắng, trên mặt cũng không dám lộ ra dư thừa thần sắc, "Ngươi nếu biết thân phận của ta, kia cũng có thể biết chúng ta cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn chi gian thường có xung đột, cho nhau hạ độc thủ lại bình thường bất quá."

"Hắn tại nói dối." Mạc Vong ở một bên ánh mắt sâu kín mà nhìn Federie, bằng trực giác kết luận đạo.

Federie nghẹn lại, lập tức mở miệng phản bác, "Ta không có." Tại Federie xem ra Mạc Vong không chỉ là hùng hài tử trình độ , quả thực là ác ma, tựa hồ liếc mắt một cái có thể nhìn thấu chính mình nói dối.

"Hắn khẳng định nói dối ." Mạc Vong vươn tay bài quá Kỳ Cảnh mặt, nhìn thẳng Kỳ Cảnh vẻ mặt khẳng định mà nói."Ngươi phải tin tưởng ta." Mạc Vong nói như vậy đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh lạnh lùng mặt, hắn đương nhiên biết Federie tại nói dối, hắn cũng không nói chính mình tin tưởng a? Cho nên có thể hay không không cần lại cho chính mình thêm diễn ? !

"Ân, ta tin tưởng ngươi." Kỳ Cảnh có chút trầm trọng gật gật đầu, trên mặt là tràn đầy tín nhiệm, nhìn kỹ trong đó lại hỗn loạn chút bất đắc dĩ."Ngoan, ở một bên nhìn." Kỳ Cảnh trấn an hạ Mạc Vong mới quay đầu nhìn về phía Federie.

Federie nhìn đến hai người hỗ động, đột nhiên cảm giác có chút tâm tắc. Cố gắng áp chế trong lòng bất an, bắt đầu suy xét nói sang chuyện khác.

"Các ngươi thật ân ái, xem ra các ngươi phải là bạn lữ đi?" Nửa câu đầu nói là đối Mạc Vong nói , nói nửa câu sau nói khi thì quay đầu nhìn về phía Kỳ Cảnh.

Mạc Vong thân thể sửng sốt một chút, lập tức kịp phản ứng, thu liễm trên mặt kinh ngạc. Nghe thấy Federie nói, Mạc Vong còn cho là mình bị phát hiện , hơi tưởng tượng sau lại phủ định . Dù sao Federie liên thân phận của bọn họ cũng không biết, lại làm sao có thể biết bọn họ là bạn lữ đâu?

Bị Federie vừa nhắc nhở, Kỳ Cảnh mới phát hiện mình đối Mạc Vong thật sự là có chút quá , trên mặt hiện lên một tia nan kham. Hắn tuyệt đối không có khả năng phản bội chính mình bạn lữ, nhưng hành vi của hắn quả thật không ổn, thậm chí có chút câu tam đáp tứ hiềm nghi.

Federie thấy Kỳ Cảnh loạn tâm thần, trong lòng vui vẻ."Thế nhưng không phải sao?" Federie tận dụng mọi thứ, tưởng vội vàng đem Kỳ Cảnh lừa gạt đi, không phải hắn hôm nay buổi tối khẳng định sẽ không hảo quá.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ngày mai đổi mới dời đến tối chín giờ. (ban ngày không thời gian mã tự, chỉ có thể buổi tối . (ˇωˇ" ∠)_)

Ngủ ngon, sao đát.

(một)

Federie: "Các ngươi là bạn lữ?" Không có hảo ý cười jpg.

Mạc Vong: "Làm ta sợ nhảy dựng, còn tưởng rằng mã giáp rớt."

Kỳ Cảnh: "Ta chỉ là đem hắn đương huynh đệ." Hơn nữa thân làm một cái có gia thất người, tuyệt đối không thể chần chừ.

Mạc Vong: "Ta nghĩ cưới ngươi, ngươi thế nhưng đem ta đương huynh đệ!"

Kỳ Cảnh: "Ngươi đừng có hy vọng đi, ta là có gia thất người!"

Mạc Vong: "A ~ như vậy a, kia càng hảo ."

Federie: "Không cần xem nhẹ ta! ! ! Cẩn thận tú ân ái, phân đến mau!"

(nhị)

Federie: "Ta là ai? Ta ở đâu? Vì cái gì ta lại trở lại?"

Kỳ Cảnh: "Không có việc gì, ngươi chính là nửa đêm thời điểm mộng du ."

Mạc Vong: "Đúng vậy, vẫn là ta đem ngươi trả lại đâu!"

Federie: "Nhưng là ta cảm giác có chút đau đầu."

Kỳ Cảnh & Mạc Vong: "Tuyệt đối là ảo giác!"

Chương 50: năm mươi thiên

Federie trong lòng còn đang suy nghĩ chạy trốn sự, nhưng hắn đến trước tránh được trước mắt - một kiếp này lại nói. Bất quá Kỳ Cảnh không có ý định lại tha , vốn là tưởng nghỉ một đêm lại giải quyết Federie sự, không nghĩ tới nửa đêm trong lại ra như vậy sự kiện.

Chỉ một cái chớp mắt Kỳ Cảnh liền thu liễm tâm tình của chính mình, bình tĩnh vô sóng ánh mắt nhìn thẳng Federie."Có phải hay không đều với ngươi không quan hệ, chúng ta tới trước nói chuyện ngươi nửa đêm chạy trốn sự đi."

"Đem ngươi trộm được nguồn sinh lực tinh thể giao ra đây, không phải ta cũng chỉ có thể đối với ngươi động thủ ." Kỳ Cảnh đột nhiên nói một câu làm Federie kinh hãi nói.

Federie ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Kỳ Cảnh, trong mắt mang theo một tia nghi hoặc, "Cái gì?" Bộ dáng kia nhìn qua chân tướng như vậy hồi sự.

Bất quá Kỳ Cảnh thập phần khẳng định chính mình phỏng đoán, biết đồ vật nhất định là bị Federie trộm . Mà Mạc Vong bằng vào chính mình trực giác chỉ biết Federie tại nói dối.

Federie còn cho là mình có thể đã lừa gạt Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong, tiếp tục phát huy chính mình diễn xuất."Ta không biết ngươi đang nói cái gì."

"Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn đạt được một loại kiểu mới nguồn sinh lực tinh thể, tại được đến tin tức sau tật phong tinh đạo đoàn cùng tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn đồng thời xuống tay cướp đoạt." Kỳ Cảnh thấy Federie không chịu thừa nhận, rõ ràng nói ra chính mình phỏng đoán.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn nhìn Federie biểu tình, lại nói tiếp: "Hai đại tinh đạo đoàn người một trước một sau sờ vào Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn, ngươi đem nguồn sinh lực tinh thể đánh cắp , tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn Alice lại bị bắt được , nhưng lại thay ngươi bối hắc oa."

"Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn Kaide cho rằng Alice trộm nguồn sinh lực tinh thể, nhưng trên thực tế cũng là ngươi động tay." Nói đến đây Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ giọng cười một chút, trong mắt rõ ràng mang theo sung sướng. Có thể làm cho tam đại tinh đạo đoàn đều chạy theo như vịt đồ vật, khẳng định không tầm thường, lần này thật ra khiến hắn nhặt tiện nghi.

Federie sắc mặt một chút trở nên rất khó coi, hắn biết Kỳ Cảnh đã xác định đồ vật tại trên người hắn , hắn lại nói xạo cũng vô dụng.

"Đem nguồn sinh lực tinh thể giao ra đây." Kỳ Cảnh mở miệng nói.

Federie ngẩng đầu nhìn Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái, khinh thường mà hừ một tiếng, ngữ mang trào phúng, "Đồ vật cho ngươi, ngươi liền phóng ta?"

Tự nhiên không có khả năng, mấy người đối với cái này đều trong lòng biết rõ ràng.

Nếu là Federie cuối cùng bình yên đào thoát, sau đó khẳng định sẽ trả thù Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong, cái này đã định trước Federie không có khả năng bị để cho chạy. Đồng dạng Federie lo lắng Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ sẽ giết người diệt khẩu, trong lòng vẫn luôn cảnh giác .

Giữa song phương chút nào vô tín nhiệm đáng nói.

"Đồ vật ngươi sớm tối muốn giao ra đây, cần gì phải tự mình chuốc lấy cực khổ đâu?" Kỳ Cảnh ngữ khí thản nhiên nói.

Federie nhìn ra Kỳ Cảnh sẽ đối hắn xuống tay, trong lòng cũng có chút phát run, trầm mặc một hồi sau mở miệng hỏi: "Thế nào ngươi mới bằng lòng phóng ta rời đi?" Federie ngay từ đầu liền bị vây hoàn cảnh xấu địa vị, nhưng hắn không có khả năng dễ dàng buông tha tự cứu.

Nghĩ nghĩ sau Federie lại nói: "Nếu các ngươi biết ta là ai, kia nên minh bạch ta tại tật phong tinh đạo đoàn địa phương vị. Vẫn là nói các ngươi có tự tin đột phá phong tỏa thoát đi Thủy Lam tinh?" Nói này đó không chỉ có là phô trương thanh thế, Federie tại tật phong tinh đạo đoàn quả thật địa vị không thấp.

"Chỉ cần ta vừa chết, các ngươi cũng sẽ bại lộ." Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn thượng tầng trên người đều dẫn theo một cái vật nhỏ, một nhưng bọn hắn tử vong liền sẽ đem vị trí gửi đi đến tổng khống trung tâm. Đến lúc đó Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ vị trí liền sẽ bại lộ, trở thành toàn bộ tật phong tinh đạo đoàn địch nhân.

"Ân, cám ơn ngươi nhắc nhở, ta sẽ nắm chắc hảo lực độ lưu lại mạng của ngươi." Kỳ Cảnh lạnh lùng trả lời. Federie cũng là tinh đạo, tay người trên mệnh cũng sẽ không thiếu, Kỳ Cảnh giết hắn còn thật không hề áp lực tâm lý.

Liên bang chú ý nhân quyền, phát triển cho tới bây giờ càng là liên tử hình đều huỷ bỏ , đại đa số phạm nhân sẽ bị đầu đến các nơi làm làm việc cực nhọc. Bất quá Kỳ Cảnh luôn luôn đối với cái này cười nhạt, làm ác vô số người, liền không nên còn sống.

Muốn là Kỳ Cảnh đem Federie mang về, ngược lại là cho hắn sinh lộ. Kỳ Cảnh từ ngay từ đầu liền không từng nghĩ muốn buông tha Federie, nhiều lưu hắn vài ngày, bất quá là muốn từ trên người hắn đào móc chút hữu dụng tin tức.

Federie vẫn là quá ngây thơ rồi, Kỳ Cảnh cho tới bây giờ không lộ ra quá một tia sát khí, đó là bởi vì căn bản không đem bọn họ những cái đó làm nhiều việc ác tinh đạo đương người. Kỳ Cảnh là một cái người thủ hộ không sai, nhưng không thể xem nhẹ hắn đã sớm tay nhiễm máu tươi sự thật, mặc dù hắn có khi biểu hiện ôn hòa vô hại.

"Lại đây." Kỳ Cảnh hướng về phía Mạc Vong vẫy vẫy tay, Mạc Vong liền khoan khoái đi lên trước.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh nâng nâng tay, Mạc Vong thông minh dò xét đầu, nhẹ nhàng mà cọ xát Kỳ Cảnh lòng bàn tay, nhu thuận đến không được. Tuy rằng Kỳ Cảnh cảm xúc khống chế thực hảo, Mạc Vong vẫn là cảm giác đến dị thường, Kỳ Cảnh tâm tình không tốt.

Kỳ Cảnh cũng không biết vì cái gì, hắn tổng là nhịn không được đi thân cận Mạc Vong."Ta có việc hỏi hắn, ngươi về phòng trước đi."

"A, vậy ngươi muốn sớm một chút trở về." Mạc Vong gật gật đầu, lưu luyến mà đi ra ngoài.

Mạc Vong đi tới cửa Kỳ Cảnh lại đột nhiên mở miệng, "Từ từ, ngươi trước giúp ta lấy một chút, nhất định muốn cẩn thận." Kỳ Cảnh đi đến Mạc Vong bên cạnh, đem chính mình trên cổ quải mặt dây chuyền không gian lấy xuống dưới, nhẹ nhàng mà đặt ở Mạc Vong lòng bàn tay.

Đợi sự tình Kỳ Cảnh không muốn làm cho nhà mình tiểu cô nương nhìn đến, không phải tạo thành bất lương ảnh hưởng sẽ không tốt. Vốn là cũng rất nhanh nhẹn dũng mãnh , lại bị hắn mang càng oai nhưng làm như thế nào?

Kỳ Cảnh rốt cục nhận thức đến muốn tăng mạnh chính mình bạn lữ tư tưởng giáo dục , nhưng là đã chậm a. Mạc Vong không cần hắn mang cũng đã thực oai , hơn nữa bất đồng thế giới quan tương lai đã định trước sẽ tạo thành xung đột.

"Yên tâm đi, ta nhất định sẽ hảo hảo bảo hộ lấy nó." Mạc Vong đưa tay vỗ vỗ Kỳ Cảnh bả vai, một bộ có ta ở đây, ngươi yên tâm liền hảo bộ dáng.

Nhìn đến Mạc Vong bộ dáng kia, Kỳ Cảnh không nhịn được cười, trong mắt hiện lên mỉm cười. Hắn đem Mạc Vong đưa ra ngoài, đóng cửa lại sau lại dùng tinh thần lực phong tỏa chỉnh cái gian phòng. Bên trong gian phòng có tinh thần hàng rào tại, mặc dù phát ra lại đại thanh âm cũng sẽ không bị người ở phía ngoài phát hiện.

Kỳ Cảnh trên người khí tức như trước bình thản, chính là trong mắt nhiều chút lạnh lùng."Ngươi xác định không nói?"

Federie đột nhiên cảm giác đến một loại cảm giác nguy cơ, cái loại này kề bên tử vong cảm giác làm hắn mao cốt tủng nhiên. Rõ ràng Kỳ Cảnh nhìn qua cùng trước nhất dạng, nhưng trong lòng hắn sợ hãi lại đang không ngừng làm sâu sắc.

Loại cảm giác này Federie đã từng cảm thụ quá, kia một lần hắn thiếu chút nữa chết ở một đội tinh tế tuần tra đội trong tay. Sau lại hắn liều chết đem tất cả mọi người giết, bị sau đó chạy tới cấp dưới cứu trở về.

Kỳ Cảnh chính là hỏi một chút, có thể hay không được đến trả lời không phải thực để ý. Muốn là được đến trả lời, hắn liền tỉnh điểm khí lực; muốn là không chiếm được đáp án, vậy hắn liền tốn nhiều điểm khí lực.

"Ngươi không thể giết ta." Federie thanh âm tiết lộ trong lòng hắn sợ hãi.

"Bất tử, nhưng là nửa chết nửa sống cũng có thể." Kỳ Cảnh nói xong từ chính mình cái nút không gian trung lấy ra các loại tra tấn dụng cụ.

Kỳ Cảnh tính toán từ Federie nơi này nhiều được đến chút tin tức, tự nhiên không có khả năng để hắn dễ dàng chết đi. Lúc này những cái đó tra tấn dụng cụ chỗ tốt liền đi ra , ít nhất hắn có thể khống chế không xảy ra mạng người.

Hắn không thích tra tấn, càng thêm chán ghét những cái đó chói tai tiếng kêu rên, nhưng có khi tra tấn thủ đoạn là tất yếu .

Kỳ Cảnh rủ mắt thấy Federie, một ngữ bất phát.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Federie: "Ngươi không thể giết ta."

Kỳ Cảnh: "Ân, bất tử, nửa chết nửa sống cũng có thể." Mỉm cười jpg.

Mạc Vong: "Ta tránh lui, không cần mang oai ta."

Mọi người: "Ha hả, rõ ràng ngươi mới là tam quan nhất bất chính kia một cái."

Mạc Vong: "..." Vì cái gì toàn trường đều phải diss ta? ! (/‵ khẩu ′)/~╧╧

Chương 51: ngũ một ngày

Mạc Vong ngửa mặt nằm ở trên giường, màu đen lọn tóc mỏng từ hắn trên gương mặt chảy xuống, một đôi đen bóng con ngươi yên lặng nhìn hư không. Cách vách gian phòng phát sinh hết thảy bị Kỳ Cảnh tinh thần hàng rào cách trở, nhưng Mạc Vong muốn biết cái gì cũng không khó khăn.

Federie tiếng kêu rên có chút chói tai, Mạc Vong rõ ràng thu hồi chính mình tìm hiểu tinh thần lực. Hắn chỉ để ý Kỳ Cảnh, những người khác lại thống khổ cũng cùng hắn không quan hệ.

Mảnh khảnh ngón tay khơi mào màu xanh da trời sắc giọt nước mưa mặt dây chuyền, trêu đùa từ mặt dây chuyền trung toát ra đầu mềm mại cành lá. Mạc Vong không biết vì cái gì Kỳ Cảnh ngàn chọn vạn tuyển ra bạn lữ sẽ tồn tại thân thể vấn đề, thậm chí căn bản không thể biến hóa thành công.

Nhưng có một việc hắn biết, tại hắn xuất hiện trước khối này thực vật nhân thân thể cũng đã xuất vấn đề, hắn còn nhớ rõ kia cỗ dị thường mỏng manh tinh thần lực. Vốn là Mạc Vong tưởng bảo vệ nó , nhưng vẫn là không có ngăn cản đến nó tiêu tán, kia đủ thực vật nhân thân thể cũng liền từ Mạc Vong tiếp thu .

Mạc Vong có ngủ hay không giác đều không hề gì, chán đến chết nằm ở trên giường, nghe được Kỳ Cảnh tiếng bước chân sau lập tức điên điên chạy đi ra ngoài.

"Ngươi như thế nào còn chưa ngủ?" Kỳ Cảnh vừa vào cửa liền thấy được đứng ở cửa nhà chờ hắn Mạc Vong, trong lòng có chút kinh ngạc. Hắn hao phí thời gian không ngắn, không nghĩ tới Mạc Vong thế nhưng còn chưa ngủ, "Ngươi tại chờ ta?"

Mạc Vong lắc lắc đầu lại gật gật đầu, đem bàn tay hướng Kỳ Cảnh, trong lòng bàn tay nằm giọt nước mưa hình mặt dây chuyền không gian."Trả lại cho ngươi."

Kỳ Cảnh trên người quanh quẩn một chút huyết tinh khí, Mạc Vong ngửa đầu nhìn khuôn mặt của hắn, đột nhiên cảm giác đến một loại bi thống chi tình."Không cần khổ sở." Mạc Vong đem mặt dây chuyền bỏ vào Kỳ Cảnh lòng bàn tay, nhẹ thanh đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh đem mặt dây chuyền đeo lên cẩn thận dấu tiến áo, trên mặt lộ ra tươi cười, "Ngươi còn biết ta khổ sở không khổ sở ?" Kỳ Cảnh sửa sang lại chính mình áo lại nói, "Ngoan ngoãn hồi đi ngủ, này đều cái gì thời điểm ."

"Đương nhiên biết." Mạc Vong nhìn Kỳ Cảnh bóng dáng nghiêm túc gật gật đầu. Hắn đưa tay sờ sờ lồng ngực của mình, nhảy lên không nghỉ trái tim giống như cực lực tố đang nói gì đó, nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh khó chịu trong lòng hắn cũng biến không thoải mái đứng lên.

Vốn là Kỳ Cảnh đã từ Mạc Vong bên người đi qua, tính toán trở về phòng của mình, nghe được Mạc Vong nói sau lại dừng lại cước bộ. Nhìn Mạc Vong nghiêm túc bộ dáng, Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, hậm hực tâm tình cũng bởi vậy hảo rất nhiều.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn lùn chính mình một đầu thiếu niên, khóe miệng mang theo cười, "Ngươi có biết còn thật không ít." Kỳ Cảnh đương nhiên không cho là Mạc Vong biết cái gì, nói lời này bất quá là đùa hắn thôi.

Mạc Vong chưa bao giờ biết khiêm tốn, chỉ đương Kỳ Cảnh là tại khen hắn, đen bóng trong con ngươi lóe ra quang huy, vẻ mặt tự hào nói: "Đó là đương nhiên, ta biết đến nhiều." Tỷ như hắn có thể so với trân bảo phân biệt đại sư, đối các loại bảo thạch thuộc như lòng bàn tay.

Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu, một bộ thâm chấp nhận bộ dáng, "Ân, thật không nghĩ tới ngươi lợi hại như vậy, vẫn là nhanh chóng gột rửa ngủ đi."

Mạc Vong ngơ ngác nhìn Kỳ Cảnh xoay người hồi gian phòng của mình, trên mặt một mảnh đờ đẫn chi sắc.

Hắn như thế nào cảm thấy chính mình bị khinh thị đâu? Hắn rõ ràng nói là sự thật a! Hướng hắn như vậy bác học long đã rất khó tìm , nhà mình tức phụ cũng không biết hảo hảo quý trọng.

Mạc Vong đứng ở tại chỗ hối hận một hồi, ỉu xìu hồi gian phòng của mình. Không có thoát không được đơn, chỉ có không cố gắng độc thân long, Mạc Vong vì mình cố lên khuyến khích một phen sau tiếp tục hấp thu ma pháp nguyên tố.

Ngày hôm sau sáng sớm, Kỳ Cảnh vừa mở ra cửa phòng liền thấy được tại trên ghế sa lông Mạc Vong. Mạc Vong miệng ngậm thịt khô, ngồi xếp bằng tại trên ghế sa lông, lấy một loại cực kỳ nghiêm túc thái độ đang nhìn một đương khoa học tiết lộ chuyên mục.

"Ngươi thích nhìn cái này?" Mạc Vong nhìn quá đầu nhập, thế cho nên Kỳ Cảnh đi đến bên cạnh hắn hắn đều không có phát hiện.

Mạc Vong một bộ hận không thể tiến vào màn hình bộ dáng, nhìn cặp kia linh động hữu thần con ngươi đen đều biến thẳng ngoắc ngoắc . Đột nhiên phát hiện Kỳ Cảnh ở bên cạnh hắn, vội vàng giấu đầu hở đuôi buông xuống chính mình bàn chân, đem trong tay chén đĩa đặt ở trên bàn.

"Chính là cảm thấy rất có ý tứ, tùy tiện nhìn xem." Mạc Vong có loại bị bắt bao ảo giác, thần sắc dao động một chút, không muốn nhìn về phía Kỳ Cảnh. Mạt * tên nhà quê * quên đối thế giới này rất nhiều đồ vật đều rất ngạc nhiên, tuy rằng trong đầu có các loại tri thức, nhưng hắn một cái từ bên ngoài long thật sự không thể lý giải đây hết thảy.

Thế giới này nhân loại cùng hắn nguyên bản thế giới không giống, sử dụng ma pháp ít người , hơn nữa xuất hiện các loại thiên kì bách quái máy móc thể. Này không đồng nhất có cơ hội, Mạc Vong liền khống chế không được chính mình , tại Kỳ Cảnh đến trước hắn đã đem bên trong gian phòng công nghệ cao sản phẩm sờ soạng một lần.

"Nhiều học tập một chút không tồi." Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ đến vừa mới Mạc Vong kia nghiêm túc bộ dáng, âm thầm gật gật đầu, hắn không nghĩ tới Mạc Vong còn là một yêu khoa học thiếu niên. Kỳ Cảnh như thế nào đều không muốn đến, Mạc Vong chẳng qua là nhìn ngốc mà thôi, hoàn hảo học? Ăn ngon còn không sai biệt lắm.

Trừ bỏ trên bàn kia bàn thịt khô, Mạc Vong còn tiêu diệt vô số cá khô nhỏ, thú thịt khô từ từ. Tuy rằng hương vị tương đối giống nhau, nhưng là Mạc Vong cảm thấy mới mẻ, ăn cao hứng sau đó còn tính toán hướng cái tiệm này đầu bếp đi học một tay.

"Ân, nhất định phải học ." Mạc Vong cùng Kỳ Cảnh tưởng không giống, Kỳ Cảnh nói chính là học tập khoa học kỹ thuật linh tinh, mà Mạc Vong muốn học chính là như thế nào làm các loại thịt khô.

"Ngươi muốn tới..." Mạc Vong ngẩng đầu muốn hỏi Kỳ Cảnh muốn hay không đến điểm thịt khô, nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh bộ dáng sau, đem nửa câu sau nuốt xuống. Mạc Vong trừng mắt nhìn, vây quanh Kỳ Cảnh tha vài vòng, "Ngươi đây là?"

Kỳ Cảnh hiện tại mặt rõ ràng là Federie diện mạo, bất quá hai trên thân người khí tức bất đồng, dễ dàng là có thể phân biệt xuất hai người.

"Như vậy ngươi còn có thể nhận ra ta sao?" Dứt lời Kỳ Cảnh trên người khí tức biến đổi.

Kỳ Cảnh nguyên bản khí tức thiên hướng dương quang chính trực, cấp người lấy trung thành tin cậy cảm giác, nhưng hiện tại trên người hắn ẩn ẩn nhiều chút không kềm chế được, sắc bén mặt mày khẽ nhếch, liền làm người cảm nhận được trên người hắn nhè nhẹ từng đợt từng đợt lệ khí.

Mạc Vong gật gật đầu mới mở miệng hồi đáp: "Ta có thể nhận ra đến. Nhưng là đã rất giống , đến lấy giả đánh tráo trình độ." Mạc Vong đương nhiên có thể nhận ra đến, không nhìn bộ dáng bằng vào khí tức hắn cũng có thể nhận ra Kỳ Cảnh đến, nhưng là thay đổi người khác liền làm không được .

Nghe thấy Mạc Vong nói, Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được nhíu mày, "Như vậy ngươi còn có thể nhận ra ta?" Bằng vào hắn đối Federie hiểu biết, Kỳ Cảnh tự tin có thể đã lừa gạt cửu thành cửu người, Mạc Vong hẳn là không nhận ra hắn mới đối.

"Có thể a, chỉ cần là ngươi, ta liền nhất định có thể nhận ra." Mạc Vong lý lẽ đương nhiên hồi đáp, không có chú ý tới Kỳ Cảnh nhìn ánh mắt của mình.

Kỳ Cảnh tâm tư đi lòng vòng, thăm dò đạo, "Ngươi thực hiểu biết ta?"

Mạc Vong nghe được Kỳ Cảnh những lời này, tâm rùng mình, nháy mắt đề cao cảnh giác, "Bình thường thôi đi, bất quá ta đối người khác khí tức tương đối mẫn cảm, cho nên ta thủy chung đều có thể nhận ra ngươi."

Kỳ Cảnh chân mày cau lại, cũng không nói chính mình tin tưởng cùng không, "Như vậy a, ta đây an tâm."

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh xoay người rời đi, Mạc Vong lặng lẽ mà tùng một hơi, bưng trên bàn chén đĩa đi theo.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Mạc Vong: "Còn tưởng rằng mã giáp muốn rớt, dọa ta nhanh chóng ăn một hơi thịt khô an ủi."

Kỳ Cảnh: "Sớm rụng vãn rụng đều là rụng."

Mỗi ngày đều có loại ảo giác, cho là mình có thể phấn khởi, cuối cùng cuối cùng vẫn là làm cá mặn. Thật sự là nhân sinh ảo giác.

Chương 52: ngũ hai ngày

Angel đem chính mình tóc dài vãn khởi, lộ ra xinh đẹp khuôn mặt, ngẫng đầu liền thấy được đi ra Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong."Các ngươi như thế nào cùng một chỗ?" Kỳ Cảnh bây giờ là Federie bộ dáng, Angel thấy Mạc Vong cùng Federie cùng một chỗ tự nhiên sẽ tâm sinh cảnh giác.

Angel đối Federie sự tích hơi có hiểu biết, biết hắn là cái tâm tư giả dối người. Nàng lo lắng Mạc Vong sẽ bị Federie lừa gạt, bởi vậy nhìn Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt có chút không tốt.

"Angel là ta." Kỳ Cảnh đi đến một bên trên ghế sa lông ngồi xuống, mở ra chính mình cổ tay thượng quang não.

Mạc Vong miệng cắn một cái thịt khô, bị Angel vỗ một chút sau nhìn đến Angel ánh mắt hoài nghi, cho nàng khẳng định đáp án, "Ngươi không nhìn lầm." Mạc Vong một hơi cắn hạ nửa điều thịt khô, giương mắt liếc Angel liếc mắt một cái hồi đáp.

Angel đánh giá một chút Kỳ Cảnh hiện tại bộ dáng, chần chờ đạo, "Ngươi đây là?" Angel trong lòng đã có suy đoán, Kỳ Cảnh mục đích đã lại rõ ràng bất quá.

Quang trong đầu có các loại số liệu bay nhanh xẹt qua, cuối cùng đem Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn căn cứ đầy đủ vẽ phác thảo đi ra. Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt nặng nề nhìn quang trong đầu cho thấy đồ, đem có quan tin tức đóng gói gửi đi cho nhà mình lão gia tử.

"Tuy rằng chúng ta chiếm được Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn căn cứ đồ, nhưng là tưởng triệt để giải quyết này đó tinh đạo vẫn là xa xa không đủ." Kỳ Cảnh quét Angel cùng Mạc Vong liếc mắt một cái, nói tiếp, "Cho nên ta tính toán mượn dùng Federie thân phận trà trộn vào tật phong tinh đạo đoàn."

Angel trên mặt hiện lên lo lắng chi sắc, "Chính là này quá nguy hiểm . Chúng ta đều không biết Federie người này, ngươi ngụy trang thành hắn thực dễ dàng liền sẽ xuất bại lộ, môt khi bị người phát hiện..." Câu nói kế tiếp Angel cũng không nói gì, nhưng là hai trong lòng người đều minh bạch.

Mạc Vong cúi đầu cắn thịt khô, lực chú ý nhưng vẫn đặt ở hai người đối thoại thượng, nghe nói gặp nguy hiểm mới ngẩng đầu lên, "Yên tâm, ta sẽ bảo vệ ngươi, gặp nguy hiểm cũng không sợ."

Mạc Vong nghĩ thầm rằng: Đánh thắng được hắn liền thượng, đánh không lại hắn liền dẫn người chạy. Hắn da dày thịt béo , thụ bị thương không có vấn đề, nhưng là Kỳ Cảnh liền không giống , bị thương hắn đến nhiều đau lòng.

Kỳ Cảnh lúc này mới nhớ tới còn có như vậy cái tiểu cái đuôi, đánh giá Mạc Vong vài lần sau mở miệng, "Ngươi bảo vệ tốt chính mình liền hảo." Kỳ Cảnh không có ý định làm Mạc Vong đi theo hắn, quay đầu nhìn về phía Angel, "Chỉ có thể nhờ ngươi hỗ trợ chiếu cố hắn , đến lúc đó các ngươi chờ tin tức của ta."

"Ngươi không quan tâm ta ? !" Mạc Vong ngẩng đầu vẻ mặt kinh ngạc nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, trong giọng nói còn mang theo điểm bi phẫn, "Ngươi tại sao có thể ném xuống ta không quản đâu!"

Nhìn đến Mạc Vong bộ dáng kia, Kỳ Cảnh mày nhịn không được nhảy nhảy, "Thiếu nhìn chút loạn thất bát tao đồ vật, ta mang theo ngươi thật sự không có phương tiện." Kỳ Cảnh không nghĩ đem Mạc Vong liên lụy tiến trong nguy hiểm, theo bản năng đem hắn đặt ở bị bảo hộ vị trí.

"A." Mạc Vong ngồi trở về, mang trên mặt vô tội thần sắc, "Ta đây cũng chỉ có thể lặng lẽ mà cùng ."

Kỳ Cảnh bị Mạc Vong mặt dày mày dạn bộ dáng tức cười , "Ngươi đây là chết sống lại thượng ta , như thế nào ta đi đâu ngươi đều muốn đi theo?"

Mạc Vong lắc lắc đầu phủ nhận đạo, "Không là lại thượng ngươi , là phải bảo vệ ngươi." Nói xong hắn hít một hơi, "Ngươi như thế nào chính là không tin đâu? Ta thật sự rất lợi hại."

Angel nhìn Mạc Vong kia rung đùi đắc ý bộ dáng, trong lòng nói thầm: Tin ngươi mới có quỷ.

Tuy rằng trước Mạc Vong nắm chắc Federie, nhưng khuôn mặt của hắn thật sự là quá có lừa gạt tính, thực dễ dàng khiến cho người xem nhẹ hắn hung tàn trình độ.

Angel không biết là Mạc Vong có thể hỗ trợ cái gì, trực tiếp mở miệng oán nói: "Ngươi như thế nào cái lợi hại pháp? Là sẽ phá giải căn cứ phòng vệ hệ thống vẫn là sẽ vẽ bên trong căn cứ địa phương đồ." Nhắc tới cái này Angel mới đột nhiên nhớ tới từ đầu đến cuối nàng đều chưa thấy qua Mạc Vong mang quang não, nghĩ đến cái kia khả năng tính nàng nhịn không được trừng lớn mắt.

Angel nói vừa mới là Mạc Vong sẽ không đâu, Mạc Vong há miệng lăng là không tưởng xuất như thế nào phản bác, thấy Angel trừng hắn bất mãn quát lên, "Ngươi trừng ta làm như thế nào? Ta liền là sẽ không những cái đó, cũng so ngươi mạnh hơn nhiều."

"Ngươi sẽ không liên cá nhân quang não đều không có đi? !" Angel trực tiếp nói ra.

Mạc Vong tự nhiên sẽ không thừa nhận, tùy ý xả cái lấy cớ, "Ta đương nhiên là có, bất quá là trước cái kia phá hủy mà thôi." Mạc Vong bắt đầu ở trong lòng tính toán về sau chính mình cũng chuẩn bị một cái, không phải liền có vẻ hắn ngoại lệ .

Angel híp mắt, đột nhiên ra tiếng, "Ngươi tại nói dối, ngươi căn bản không có có thể chứng minh thân phận cá nhân quang não!" Nàng liền nói cảm giác Mạc Vong cho hắn một loại cảm giác kỳ quái đâu?

Mạc Vong tựa như sinh hoạt tại thời cổ đại người, có loại cùng xã hội tách rời cảm giác, hơn nữa đối các loại công nghệ cao sản phẩm cảm thấy hứng thú. Angel nghĩ nghĩ mở miệng hỏi, "Ngươi không phải là từ mặt khác tinh cầu nhập cư trái phép tới không hộ khẩu đi!"

Mạc Vong: "..." Còn thật bị đã đoán đúng, trên thực tế hắn chính là cái không hộ khẩu a!

"Ta là có đứng đắn thân phận người, ngươi không biết liền biệt suy đoán." Mạc Vong giơ giơ lên cằm, vẻ mặt cao ngạo đạo.

Hắn bản thân là không hộ khẩu không sai, nhưng hắn thực vật nhân thân thể có thân phận a. Hiện tại hắn trạng thái tương đương với có hai cái thân thể, một cái là hắn bản thể, một cái khác thực vật nhân thân thể thì là của hắn tiểu hào.

Kỳ Cảnh nhu nhu cái trán, bất đắc dĩ khuyên nhủ: "Các ngươi biệt sảo , này đó đều không trọng yếu, ta trước đem kế tiếp an bài nói cho các ngươi biết."

Kỳ Cảnh tuy rằng cũng phát hiện Mạc Vong trên người quái dị chỗ, nhưng hắn đều ngạnh sinh sinh mà xem nhẹ . Đồng dạng sự đổi thành người khác, Kỳ Cảnh khả năng sẽ cẩn thận vạn phần, nhưng là đối với Mạc Vong hắn từ trong đáy lòng liền sinh ra một loại tín nhiệm.

Mặc dù thời gian chung đụng không lâu, Kỳ Cảnh lại cảm giác Mạc Vong cho hắn một loại thực cảm giác quen thuộc, nhưng là trước hắn suy xét thật lâu đều không có đoán ra Mạc Vong thân phận. Mạc Vong chỉ đồng ý lộ ra một cái tên, những thứ khác cái gì đều hỏi không ra đến.

"A, chúng ta đều nghe ngươi nói." Mạc Vong thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói chuyện vội vàng ứng hạ, quay đầu mặt hướng Angel khi lại thay đổi mặt, "Có nghe thấy không, ngươi tổng kéo ta không bỏ làm như thế nào? Đương nhiên là chính sự quan trọng."

Angel chỉ vào Mạc Vong ngón tay run rẩy vừa tức buồn thu trở về. Đâu tới hùng hài tử, chỉ biết cáo mượn oai hùm. Tức chết nàng , thế nhưng so nàng còn không nói đạo lý! Thật muốn đem cái này diễn tinh xoa đi ra ngoài.

Kỳ Cảnh không nhìn Mạc Vong trang xảo khoe mã, bắt đầu cùng Angel giảng chính mình kế hoạch kế tiếp. Konica hẳn là dùng không được bao lâu liền sẽ trở về, Kỳ Cảnh đem hắn cũng suy xét đi vào.

Thương lượng hảo kế hoạch sau Kỳ Cảnh liên hệ một người, cùng người nọ chạm mặt sau đạt được không ít hữu dụng tin tức. Sau đó Kỳ Cảnh mới chuẩn bị đi hướng tật phong tinh đạo đoàn, lần này hắn không chỉ muốn đem tật phong căn cứ sờ rõ ràng, càng muốn nghĩ biện pháp suy yếu lực lượng của bọn họ.

Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn bất đồng, giữa bọn họ chân thực năng lực cũng có thực đại chênh lệch. Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người làm việc nhất càn rỡ, nhưng bọn hắn chính là một đám tán loạn thổ phỉ cường đạo, thật sự là không đủ gây cho sợ hãi.

Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn nhưng phi như thế.

Chương 53: ngũ ba ngày

Kỳ Cảnh thu thập quá không ít về tam đại tinh đạo đoàn tin tức, đối này vài cái tinh đạo đoàn có một cái đại khái hiểu biết. Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn liền không cần phải nói , vô luận tại thực lực vẫn là nội tình thượng cũng không bằng mặt khác hai cái tinh đạo đoàn.

Nếu nói là Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn là sau lại quật khởi nhà giàu mới nổi, như vậy tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn lại là nội tình thâm hậu quý tộc, mà tật phong tinh đạo đoàn lại là trải qua thay đổi rất nhanh thực làm việc nhà.

Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn xuất hiện thời gian trễ nhất, phát triển tốc độ nhanh nhất, từ một cái lớp giữa tinh đạo đoàn nhảy trở thành tam đại tinh đạo đoàn chi nhất. Cũng chính bởi vì bọn họ loại này bồng bột phát triển thế, tinh đạo đoàn trung người làm việc càng ngày càng càn rỡ, thường thường ngay tại các tinh vực tàn sát bừa bãi.

Tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn trước mặt thủ lĩnh là nữ tử, là tiền nhiệm tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh nữ nhi. Tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn sinh động phạm vi chủ yếu tại áo tư đế quốc thống lĩnh tinh vực, Kỳ Cảnh đối cái này tinh đạo đoàn hiểu biết tương đối tương đối thiếu.

Cuối cùng một cái liền là tật phong tinh đạo đoàn , Kỳ Cảnh để ý nhất liền là cái này tinh đạo đoàn.

Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn thật lâu trước kia liền tồn tại, sau lại bởi vì quân bộ đả kích tiến nhập nghỉ ngơi dưỡng sức giai đoạn. Nguyên bản thực lực thật tốt tật phong tinh đạo đoàn đã gặp phải đòn nghiêm trọng, sau lại không biết sao lại khởi tử hồi sinh , có thể nói là trải qua thay đổi rất nhanh.

Nghe nói tật phong tinh đạo đoàn hiện tại thủ lĩnh không phải trước thủ lĩnh, tại tân thủ lĩnh hướng dẫn tật phong tinh đạo đoàn tại cực thời gian ngắn ngủi nội nhanh chóng khôi phục thực lực, sau lại càng là trở thành tam đại tinh đạo đoàn đứng đầu.

Về tật phong tinh đạo đoàn tân thủ lĩnh tin tức rất ít, sau đó tật phong tinh đạo đoàn cũng rất ít cùng quân đội phát sinh xung đột, ngược lại là so trước kia thành thật không ít. Không ít người cảm thấy tật phong tinh đạo đoàn là bị quân đội đánh sợ, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh lại không cho là như vậy, một cái có thể ngăn cơn sóng dữ tinh đạo thủ lĩnh không có khả năng là một cái túng bao.

Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn nhị bả thủ là áo đến liệt, đối, chính là cái kia bị Mạc Vong đốt liên bụi đều không thừa tinh đạo. Áo đến liệt là tật phong tinh đạo đoàn lão nhân, là trước một đời tinh đạo thủ lĩnh thủ hạ, trong tay cầm giữ không tiểu nhân quyền lợi.

Áo đến liệt tác phong tàn bạo, xuống tay tàn nhẫn, hơn nữa thích mỹ nhân, cuối cùng đá đến Mạc Vong này khối ván sắt, liên người mang tinh hạm đều tiêu thất. Kỳ Cảnh được đến mới nhất tin tức nói, áo đến liệt cập này tinh hạm tại không lâu trước đột nhiên không biết tung tích.

Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn tam bả thủ là xui xẻo trình độ không thua với áo đến liệt Federie, hai người không riêng tên tương tự, liên vận mệnh đều đồng dạng mang theo bi kịch sắc thái. Tính đứng lên Federie đồng dạng là đưa tại Mạc Vong trên tay, hiện tại bị Kỳ Cảnh cấp chỉnh thành nửa chết nửa sống bộ dáng, cả người cũng phế đi.

Duy tư bá tại tật phong tinh đạo đoàn trung cũng rất có địa vị, bất quá hắn làm việc cũng thập phần điệu thấp. Trước đã từng có người phát hiện hắn xuất hiện tại trung ương tinh, bất quá Kỳ Cảnh cũng chưa từng có tin tức xác thực.

Về Kloa thân phận, Kỳ Cảnh tuy rằng không có được tin tức xác thật, nhưng trong lòng đã có phỏng đoán, Kloa phải là tật phong tinh đạo đoàn đương nhiệm thủ lĩnh nhi tử.

Kloa dị năng thiên phú rất cao, bởi vậy có thể suy đoán tật phong tinh đạo đoàn đương nhiệm thủ lĩnh vô cùng có khả năng là một cái đẳng cấp cao dị năng giả. Tinh đạo trung hướng tới lấy thực lực vi tôn, tật phong tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh năng lực của bản thân tất nhiên sẽ không kém.

Kỳ Cảnh cẩn thận nghiên cứu trong tay tin tức sau, cho ra một cái cuối cùng kết luận: Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn đương nhiệm thủ lĩnh như thế nào tiêu diệt tam đại tinh đạo đoàn lớn nhất trở ngại.

Mặc dù tật phong tinh đạo đoàn tổn thất hai viên đại tướng, cũng sẽ không đối toàn bộ tinh đạo đoàn tạo thành quá lớn thương tổn, tật phong tinh đạo đoàn trung xuất sắc nhân tài nhiều lắm. Nếu không phải bọn họ hiện tại thừa hành điệu thấp làm việc, còn không biết sẽ mang đến nhiều ít phiền toái.

Nói đến cũng kỳ quái, từ khi tật phong tinh đạo đoàn đã đổi mới thủ lĩnh sau, toàn bộ tinh đạo đoàn đầu mục lớn nhỏ đều biến tuân kỷ thủ pháp đứng lên. Trừ bỏ áo đến liệt cái kia thứ đầu luôn luôn bên ngoài biên làm điểm sự, những thứ khác tinh đạo đầu mục rất ít sẽ cướp bóc qua lại tinh hạm, không còn có trước kia vô pháp vô thiên.

Tuy rằng tật phong tinh đạo đoàn cải biến không ít, nhưng là tinh đạo chính là tinh đạo, vẫn có chút tinh đạo đánh các loại cờ hiệu cướp đoạt người khác tài sản. Chỉ bất quá hắn nhóm giống như tại cố kỵ cái gì, xa không có trước tùy ý.

Bất quá những điều này là Kỳ Cảnh trước phỏng đoán, đêm qua hắn từ Federie khẩu ở bên trong lấy được càng vì tin tức xác thực, ban đầu một ít suy đoán cũng bị xác minh.

Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn đương nhiệm thủ lĩnh tên là Canbun, Kloa thì là của hắn con một. Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn cố kỵ chính là bọn họ cái này thần long kiến thủ bất kiến vĩ đương nhiệm thủ lĩnh, tại Canbun hạn chế hạ chúng tinh đạo đều thu liễm không ít.

Về phần Canbun làm như vậy nguyên nhân? Federie tỏ vẻ cái này hắn thật không biết. Tuy rằng Federie tại tật phong tinh đạo đoàn địa phương vị không thấp, nhưng là hắn gia nhập tinh đạo đoàn thời gian tương đối vãn, bởi vậy đối Canbun này người thủ lĩnh hiểu rõ cũng không nhiều.

Canbun tại ổn định tật phong tinh đạo đoàn sau đó cũng rất ít xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người, có cái gì động tác cũng là từ duy tư bá ra tay. Trên thực tế duy tư bá mới là Canbun tín nhiệm nhất người, bất quá bởi vì phân công bất đồng, Federie cùng duy tư bá chi gian cũng không tồn tại xung đột, hơn nữa Federie đối duy tư bá đánh giá rất cao.

Kỳ Cảnh một vừa sửa sang lại trong đầu tin tức, một bên điều khiển phi hành khí hướng viễn chỗ bay đi. Dưới đất này thành cùng mà trên mặt không có quá lớn khác nhau, có đầy đủ không gian cung phi hành khí phi hành.

Kỳ Cảnh không chỉ là đem chính mình ngụy trang thành Federie bộ dáng, hơn nữa hắn đem Federie quang trong đầu tư liệu cũng phục chế một phần, Federie không gian cái nút trung đồ vật cũng bị hắn xin vui lòng nhận cho . Kỳ Cảnh sẽ không lấy tánh mạng của mình đi mạo hiểm, tự nhiên trước tiên làm sung túc chuẩn bị.

Tuy rằng Kỳ Cảnh từ Federie nơi đó chiếm được không ít tin tức, nhưng là cụ thể còn muốn hắn trà trộn vào tật phong tinh đạo đoàn cẩn thận tìm hiểu một phen. Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn căn cứ Kỳ Cảnh có thể cam đoan chính mình lông tóc vô tổn chạy trốn, nhưng tật phong tinh đạo đoàn liền không chấp nhận được hắn sơ suất .

Một khi Kỳ Cảnh thân phận bại lộ, hắn đem cũng sẽ gặp cực đại nguy hiểm. Suy xét đến đủ loại nhân tố, tại đi hướng tật phong tinh đạo đoàn trước Kỳ Cảnh cũng đã liên hệ thượng Kỳ lão gia tử trước kia an bài tại Thủy Lam tinh người. Nếu Kỳ Cảnh bên này xảy ra vấn đề, liền sẽ có người tới tiếp ứng hắn.

Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn căn cứ ly Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ chỗ đặt chân không tính rất xa, vô dụng bao lâu liền tới đạt điểm đến. Kỳ Cảnh nhảy xuống phi hành khí, đem phi hành khí thu lên, dựa theo Federie ký ức đi vào tật phong tinh đạo đoàn căn cứ.

Một đường đi qua Kỳ Cảnh thấy được rất nhiều thủ vệ, trừ cái này ra thật không có nhìn đến những thứ khác tinh đạo đầu mục. Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn thủ vệ so Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn nghiêm mật không ngừng một điểm nửa điểm, còn có trang bị vũ khí người máy phụ trách căn cứ nội tuần tra.

Kỳ Cảnh về tới Federie gian phòng, tướng môn khóa kỹ sau đệ nhất thời gian đi sưu tầm bên trong gian phòng các loại tư liệu. Federie quang trong đầu có không ít tin tức, nhưng là có chút tin tức trọng yếu chỉ sẽ xuất hiện tại trang giấy thượng. Kỳ Cảnh đang tại lật xem tài liệu trong tay khi, chuông cửa đột nhiên vang lên.

Không nghĩ tới hắn mới vừa vừa trở về đã có người tới cửa, Kỳ Cảnh chỉ phải động tác lưu loát đem đồ vật thả lại chỗ cũ. Hắn đem tóc của chính mình nhu loạn, trên mặt hiện ra một tia buồn ngủ, sau đó mới khoan thai mà đi hướng cửa nhà.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: sờ sờ lương tâm, từ từ, tại sao không có đụng đến? !

Không có lương tâm còn sẽ đau, tức giận a!

Chương 54: ngũ bốn ngày

Kỳ Cảnh vừa mở cửa ra liền thấy được Kloa, cùng Kloa đứng chung một chỗ có vẻ Kỳ Cảnh trạng thái tinh thần thoạt nhìn rất kém cỏi."Thúc, tại sao trở về trễ như thế?" Kloa không dấu vết nhìn thêm vài lần sau mở miệng nói.

"Ngươi thúc chạy nhanh như vậy, làm sao có thể sẽ có sự?" Kỳ Cảnh mang trên mặt Federie thường dùng cái loại này phóng đãng không kềm chế được tươi cười, áo chỗ đệ nhất cái nút áo khai lộ ra một mảnh da thịt, sống thoát thoát một cái lãng đãng công tử dạng.

Kỳ Cảnh đưa tay ngáp một cái, nghiêng người tránh ra cửa nhà làm Kloa đi vào gian phòng, "Ngày hôm qua đụng phải một người bằng hữu, bị ngạnh tha đi náo nhiệt cả đêm."

Kloa từ Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh đi qua, nghe thấy hắn trên người kia nồng đậm mùi rượu, mày nhẹ nhàng mà nhíu một chút giây lát lại giãn ra khai.

"Chính mình tùy tiện tọa." Kỳ Cảnh tùy ý ỷ tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi đối Kloa đạo, "Làm sao vậy, sáng sớm liền tìm đến thúc?" Kỳ Cảnh cười tủm tỉm mà nhìn Kloa đạo. Hắn mở miệng hỏi ý kiến Kloa, trong lòng cũng đã đoán được Kloa tìm đến mục đích của hắn.

Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói Kloa cười cười, trong giọng nói dẫn theo chút khen tặng, "Nghe nói thúc ngươi khải hoàn mà về, cho nên tới nhìn một cái tân được đến kia bảo bối, khai mở nhãn giới."

Tuy rằng nói đồ vật là Federie cùng Kloa kết phường được đến , nhưng là dù sao không có rơi xuống Kloa trong tay, Kloa đánh kia nguồn sinh lực tinh thể chủ ý tự nhiên muốn tới Kỳ Cảnh nơi này đến.

Tuy rằng tinh tế thời đại nguồn sinh lực lợi dụng dẫn đề cao , nhưng là sử dụng nguồn sinh lực địa phương cũng biến nhiều, bởi vậy nguồn sinh lực là tương đối khan hiếm tài nguyên. Hơn nữa nghe nói cái loại này kiểu mới nguồn sinh lực so dĩ vãng nguồn sinh lực tinh thể chất chứa năng lượng nhiều, thậm chí một viên củ lạc lớn nhỏ kiểu mới nguồn sinh lực có thể cung ứng một con thuyền trung loại nhỏ tinh hạm sử dụng mười ngày ở trên.

Nếu tin tức là thật , như vậy loại này kiểu mới nguồn sinh lực tinh thể giá trị rõ ràng. Không chỉ có sẽ cho bọn hắn mang đến thật lớn tài phú, nhưng lại có thể trao đổi đến cao chất lượng vũ khí cùng tài nguyên. Kloa sẽ tâm động, thật sự là quá bình thường bất quá.

Kỳ Cảnh nhíu mày, cười nói, "Tự nhiên có phần của ngươi, lần này còn nhiều hơn mệt ngươi hỗ trợ dẫn đi bọn họ lực chú ý đâu!"

"Kia liền cám ơn thúc ." Kloa cũng không chối từ, hướng Kỳ Cảnh nói cám ơn.

Kỳ Cảnh xuống tay cũng là ngoan, từ Federie trong miệng bộ xuất hắn không gian cái nút thực nhập bộ vị sau, dùng tùy thân mang chủy thủ sinh sôi từ Federie cánh tay trung oan đi ra. Chiếm được Federie không gian cái nút sau, hắn lại đem vật sở hữu thu vào không gian của mình cái nút, kia mấy khối nguồn sinh lực tinh thể tự nhiên cũng ở trong đó.

Đem một viên nguồn sinh lực tinh thể từ không gian cái nút lấy ra sau, Kỳ Cảnh tùy tay liền vứt cho Kloa. U lam sắc trong suốt tinh thể bị ném ra, họa xuất một đạo duyên dáng đường cong, cuối cùng chuẩn xác rơi vào rồi Kloa trong tay.

Kloa tiếp được kia khối nguồn sinh lực tinh thể, nhắm mắt lại cẩn thận tra xét một lần trong đó ẩn chứa năng lượng. Sau một lát, Kloa trên mặt hiện lên một tia kinh ngạc, lại lần nữa tra xét một lần.

"Thật đúng là cái thứ tốt." Cẩn thận tra xét hai lần sau đó, Kloa mới mở ra mắt, ra tiếng tán thán nói.

Kloa cúi đầu nhìn trong tay mình kia khối nguồn sinh lực tinh thể, tâm tư bách chuyển. U lam sắc trong suốt tinh thể nhìn qua rất xinh đẹp, hơn nữa có loại thần bí sắc thái, nhưng quan trọng nhất là nó giá trị sử dụng, kia thật là quá khiến người tâm động .

"Đích thật là cái thứ tốt." Kỳ Cảnh bàn tay trung đồng dạng có một viên u lam sắc tinh thể, không ngừng tản ra u lam sắc quang mang.

Kỳ Cảnh giương mắt nhìn Kloa liếc mắt một cái, "Loại này kiểu mới nguồn sinh lực không chỉ thích hợp dùng cho tinh hạm, muốn là làm dị năng giả hấp thu có ích cũng sẽ thực đại."

Kloa gật gật đầu, "Loại này nguồn sinh lực tinh thể trung ẩn chứa năng lượng phẩm chất rất cao, muốn là lợi dụng hảo, hẳn là có thể trợ giúp dị năng giả đột phá thăng cấp khi hàng rào." Tuy rằng Kloa tuổi không đại, nhưng thiên phú của hắn cũng rất cao, đối với dị năng cũng có chính mình cảm xúc.

"Không nghĩ tới Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn thế nhưng thật sự chiếm được loại này nguồn sinh lực tinh thể, bọn họ vận khí còn thật không sai, cũng không biết bọn họ là từ nơi này được đến ." Kỳ Cảnh nửa là cảm khái nửa là thăm dò nói.

"Nếu thúc ngươi cũng không biết nói, ta càng không thể nào biết được ." Kloa bất đắc dĩ nói.

Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ hít một hơi, "Chỗ này của ta cũng không có được phương diện này tin tức, chỉ nghe nói Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn đến thứ này, nhưng không biết bọn họ là từ nơi này được đến ."

"Kia liền có chút đáng tiếc , nếu là có thể được đến đại lượng loại này nguồn sinh lực tinh thể, chúng ta có thể thu lợi không ít." Kloa có chút tiếc hận đạo. Kloa ngoài miệng tiếc hận, trong lòng cũng đã bắt đầu tính toán trong đó lợi hại quan hệ, hắn nhưng không có ý định buông tha tìm kiếm loại này nguồn sinh lực.

"Ngươi có biện pháp được đến phương diện này tin tức sao? Dù sao ta bên này là bất lực ." Nói xong Kỳ Cảnh thân thể sau này một ngưỡng, lại dựa hồi lưng ghế dựa thượng, một bộ không biết làm thế nào bộ dáng.

Kloa không ngôn ngữ, Kỳ Cảnh lại nói, "Muốn là biết đồ vật chỗ nào có, còn có thể dẫn người đi liều mạng một phen. Chính là đem tin tức truyền cho người của ta, cũng không biết loại này nguồn sinh lực tinh thể nơi sản sinh ở nơi nào." Kỳ Cảnh có tâm lợi dụng Kloa đi tìm kiếm loại này nguồn sinh lực tinh thể nơi sản sinh.

Kỳ Cảnh so Kloa hiểu rõ hơn loại này nguồn sinh lực tinh thể giá trị, muốn là loại này nguồn sinh lực tinh thể đầu nhập sử dụng đem đại đại đề cao quân đội sức chiến đấu. Trước đó Kỳ Cảnh từng tra xét rõ ràng quá loại này nguồn sinh lực tinh thể, nếu là lợi dụng hảo, loại này nguồn sinh lực tinh thể thậm chí có thể đề cao xuất dị năng giả!

Tuy rằng đây chỉ là Kỳ Cảnh phỏng đoán, nhưng trong lòng hắn đã có tám phần nắm chắc. Đề cao dị năng giả nghe đứng lên có chút bất khả tư nghị, nhưng là đương thân thể khai phá tới trình độ nhất định sau, lại có sung túc năng lượng cung ứng, đích xác có khả năng khai phá xuất bản thân che dấu dị năng.

Kloa trầm tư một hồi lắc lắc đầu, "Ta cũng không có biện pháp được đến tin tức." Kloa trong tay mặc dù có phụ thân cấp người, nhưng tưởng thám thính loại này nguồn sinh lực tinh thể tin tức vẫn là quá miễn cưỡng .

Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người ngay từ đầu được đến loại này kiểu mới nguồn sinh lực tinh thể thời điểm, không có đối nó coi trọng hơn đến, mới đưa đến tin tức tiết lộ. Có người nhận thức đến loại này nguồn sinh lực tinh thể giá trị sau, nó tin tức mới bị phong tỏa lên, nhưng lúc này đã bị mặt khác hai cái tinh đạo đoàn theo dõi.

Trộm đạo đồ vật là Federie nghề cũ, thay đổi người khác khả năng lấy không được đồ vật đã bị bắt được, tỷ như thay Federie bối nồi cái kia nữ tinh đạo Alice. Federie dễ dàng đem đồ vật bắt được trong tay, lại nhiều mệt Kloa đi tới cửa chọn sự, hấp dẫn Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn lực chú ý.

Tuy rằng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn tống hợp thực lực tương đối phế, nhưng tốt xấu cũng coi như thượng tam đại tinh đạo đoàn chi nhất. Hiện tại Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn đem tới tay nguồn sinh lực tinh thể ném, khẳng định đã đề phòng lên, lại tưởng được đến tin tức liền càng thêm khó khăn .

Kloa dừng sau khi lại nói, "Bất quá muốn là phụ thân nói, nhất định có thể được đến tin tức." Kloa phụ thân Canbun, đích xác có cái kia năng lực.

Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt lộ ra một tia kinh hỉ, "Muốn là thủ lĩnh chịu ra tay, tự nhiên không có vấn đề. Nếu là chiếm được tin tức xác thật, ta nguyện dẫn người đi trước, chắc chắn thay thủ lĩnh đem đồ vật mang trở về." Kỳ Cảnh đánh chính là cái này chủ ý, mượn tinh đạo tay được đến tin tức, tốt nhất lại mượn tinh đạo được đến đại lượng loại này kiểu mới nguồn sinh lực tinh thể.

Làm tinh đạo xuất người xuất lực, đến lúc đó hắn tọa thu ngư ông thủ lợi. Tuy rằng nghe đứng lên vô sỉ điểm, nhưng là tuyệt đối là cái biện pháp tốt, cũng không biết có hay không người nguyện ý phối hợp hắn.

Kloa tựa hồ hạ quyết tâm, cùng Kỳ Cảnh thương lượng một phen sau liền đi liên hệ cha của mình. Kỳ Cảnh nhìn theo Kloa rời đi, đóng cửa lại sau mới có thời gian tìm đọc trước thu được tin tức.

Tỏ vẻ chưa đọc tin tức dấu hiệu chợt lóe chợt lóe, Kỳ Cảnh vươn ra ngón tay điểm khai tìm đọc. Nhìn đến tin tức nội dung trong nháy mắt, hắn cước bộ dừng một chút, sau đó mới dường như không có việc gì đi trở về bàn học bên cạnh.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: về sau đổi thành buổi tối chín giờ tả hữu đổi mới, lùi lại chớ chờ, ngủ sớm dậy sớm.

Dạ, nơi này muốn nói một tiếng a, đã đặt mua chương và tiết liền tính ta lại thêm số lượng từ, cũng sẽ không lại hoa tấn giang tệ .

Cho nên nói, không chỉ không có lừa tiền vừa nói, hơn nữa là ta cấp sớm đặt mua tiểu thiên sứ phúc lợi a ~

Một cái tệ nhìn một chương, chẳng phải là mỹ tư tư? Lương tâm sẽ không đau nha ~

Chương 55: ngũ năm ngày

Federie trên bàn sách đồ vật không nhiều lắm, Kỳ Cảnh lật xem một lần cũng không tìm được cái gì hữu dụng đồ vật. Hắn tỉ mỉ đem gian phòng sưu một lần, cuối cùng đứng tại một mặt vách tường chỗ.

Trơn bóng san bằng trên vách tường vẽ một bộ sắc thái tiên minh bích hoạ, Kỳ Cảnh đem lỗ tai tới gần vách tường, cong lên ngón tay nhẹ nhàng mà gõ gõ. Nghe thấy tiếng vọng thanh sau, Kỳ Cảnh lần nữa đứng thẳng thân thể, từ không gian cái nút trung lấy ra nửa bàn tay lớn nhỏ điều khiển từ xa.

Điều khiển từ xa thượng có bao nhiêu cái kiện, Kỳ Cảnh tùy ý xoa bóp một cái, trên vách tường tranh vẽ liền đã xảy ra biến hóa. Kỳ Cảnh nhìn trên vách tường tranh vẽ, trầm tư sau khi bắt đầu ấn phím. Chỉ thấy hắn mười ngón như phi, trên vách tường bích hoạ cũng bay nhanh di động tới, nửa phần chung sau kia bích hoạ liền hoàn toàn thay đổi bộ dáng.

Nhìn tân xuất hiện bích hoạ, Kỳ Cảnh vươn ra ngón trỏ tại vị trí trung ương ấn xuống một cái. Thuộc loại Federie vân tay bị truyền trở ra, đầy đủ giống như nhất thể vách tường đột nhiên vỡ ra, lộ ra một cái nhưng dung một người tiến vào thông đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh đi vào thông đạo, cảm khống đăng tự động mở ra chiếu sáng con đường phía trước. Đi vài bước hắn liền tiến nhập một cái phòng, bên trong gian phòng bãi mấy liệt giá sách còn có chiều cao không đồng nhất tủ bát, liếc mắt một cái vọng đi qua chỉ cảm thấy gian phòng kia thập phần chật chội.

Tủ bát chất liệu cũng khác nhau rất lớn, có mộc chất , có thủy tinh , thậm chí còn có vũ trụ kim loại tạo ra tiểu tủ bát. Kỳ Cảnh đi lên trước, tùy ý chọn lựa một cái mở ra. Quỹ cửa vừa mở ra, Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được hai mắt nhắm nghiền, hoãn sau khi hắn mới nửa híp mắt đánh giá tủ bát trung đồ vật.

Kỳ Cảnh mày nhảy nhảy, đem cửa tủ lần nữa đóng lại, mở ra bên cạnh một cái tủ bát. Kỳ Cảnh đem tủ bát đều mở ra nhìn một lần, nhịn không được trầm mặc . Kỳ Cảnh còn tưởng rằng tìm được Federie gửi trọng yếu văn kiện địa phương, không nghĩ tới hắn đánh bậy đánh bạ vào cái tặc khố.

Federie nghề cũ là trộm đạo, nhưng là Kỳ Cảnh không nghĩ tới Federie có thể như vậy chuyên nghiệp, tủ bát trung tràn đầy đều là các loại hiếm quý dị bảo. Federie là cái gì đáng giá trộm cái gì, ba ngày hai đầu liền nhịn không được tay dương, nhất định muốn làm một phiếu, tích lũy tháng ngày xuống dưới hắn tự nhiên có không ít trữ hàng.

Kỳ Cảnh được đến Federie không gian cái nút khi đã chiếm được rất nhiều tài vật, lúc ấy hắn liền lắp bắp kinh hãi, không nghĩ tới hiện tại hắn lại phát hiện nhiều như vậy. Trên thực tế Federie còn tiêu xài phung phí đi ra ngoài rất nhiều, không phải Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến sẽ càng nhiều.

Đồng dạng là ái tài, Federie cùng Mạc Vong lại có sở bất đồng. Federie càng chú trọng hưởng thụ, tiêu xài phung phí đứng lên thực tùy ý; Mạc Vong lại là vô dụng cũng muốn thu hồi đến. Mạc Vong cất chứa những cái đó bảo thạch hoặc là kim tệ chỉ là bởi vì thích, mà không phải bởi vì chúng nó giá trị cao, Federie thì càng chú trọng giá trị.

Kỳ Cảnh đến tật phong tinh đạo đoàn khi làm Mạc Vong lưu lại, Mạc Vong biểu hiện phá lệ thông tình đạt lý, còn đứng ở cửa nhà nhìn theo Kỳ Cảnh rời đi. Angel bị nhắc nhở muốn xem hảo Mạc Vong, không thể để cho hắn theo sau quấy rối. Mạc Vong biết Angel tại theo dõi hắn, nhu thuận trở về phòng.

Angel thấy Mạc Vong thành thật quá phận, trong lòng liền đề cao cảnh giác, thời khắc chú ý Mạc Vong động tĩnh. Qua một đoạn thời gian, Mạc Vong nơi đó vẫn là không có bất cứ động tĩnh gì, Angel nhịn không được có chút hoài nghi.

Chờ nàng gọi người đến mở cửa khi, Mạc Vong đã đi theo Kỳ Cảnh vào tật phong tinh đạo đoàn. Angel căn bản không biết Mạc Vong cái gì thời điểm không thấy, nàng chỉ có thể đem Mạc Vong không thấy sự nói cho Kỳ Cảnh.

Mạc Vong đuổi kịp Kỳ Cảnh sau liền lặng lẽ chạy vào chính mình thực vật nhân trong thân thể, thuận lý thành chương tiếp tục đi theo Kỳ Cảnh. Không cho hắn đi theo liền tính, cùng lắm thì hắn thay tiểu hào, danh chính ngôn thuận đi theo.

Vốn là Mạc Vong nhàn đến nhàm chán, đang tại thành thành thật thật hấp thu ma pháp nguyên tố chung quanh. Bỗng nhiên hắn cảm giác tinh thần chấn động, toàn bộ long đều tiến nhập hưng phấn trạng thái.

Hắn cảm giác đến , cảm giác đến tài bảo khí tức.

Kỳ Cảnh mở ra cái thứ nhất tủ bát khi, Mạc Vong liền từ bỏ chính mình tu luyện, hưng trí bừng bừng ở một bên vây xem. Kỳ Cảnh mở ra một cái tủ bát, Mạc Vong liền ở trong lòng yên lặng phát biểu chính mình đánh giá.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh sau khi xem xong đem đồ vật thu hồi đến, Mạc Vong trong lòng cũng không uể oải. Muốn là Kỳ Cảnh thích, Mạc Vong đều nguyện ý đem chính mình tiểu kim khố kính dâng đi ra.

Kỳ Cảnh xuống tay không chút khách khí, đem bên trong gian phòng đồ vật càn quét không còn. Trên giá sách bãi phóng không là bộ sách, mà là một ít quý hiếm vật phẩm, Kỳ Cảnh rõ ràng đem giá sách cũng cuốn đi.

Mạc Vong nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh sở tác sở vi sau, trong lòng cảm thấy cao hứng, hắn liền thích nhà mình tức phụ này rõ ràng lưu loát kính.

Cửa nhà có một cái một người cao tủ bát, duy độc nó không mở được, Kỳ Cảnh đem mặt khác có thể đánh khai tủ bát đều thu hồi đến, mới đánh giá khởi cái này đặc biệt ngăn tủ. Cái này tủ bát hình thức tương đối phổ thông, mở ra phương pháp cũng đơn giản, Kỳ Cảnh ngón tay giữa văn in lại đi tới nghe thấy được rất nhỏ chấn động thanh.

Kỳ Cảnh mở ra sau nhìn thấy trong đó đồ vật, trên mặt không khỏi lộ ra tươi cười. Federie nói như thế nào cũng là tật phong tinh đạo đoàn bên ngoài thượng tam bả thủ, quản lý không ít sự vụ, trong tay hắn tự nhiên sẽ có không ít cơ mật văn kiện.

Kỳ Cảnh từ thượng tầng rút ra mấy tờ giấy, sau khi xem xong lại phóng trở về. Dày đặc túi văn kiện chiếm cứ không ít vị trí, Kỳ Cảnh đơn giản lật xem một chút, sau đó đem toàn bộ tủ bát một mình thu lên.

Bởi vì thu hoạch nhiều, Kỳ Cảnh tâm tình rất tốt, trên mặt treo tươi cười duy trì một hồi lâu. Kỳ Cảnh đi ra ngoài sau đem trên vách tường bích hoạ quấy rầy, thông đạo lại lần nữa khép kín lên.

Trên cổ tay quang não rất nhỏ chấn động một cái, Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu tìm đọc mới vừa vừa lấy được tin tức. Tin tức phát ra giả là Konica, Konica đã đem Anse an bài hảo , chuẩn bị dựa theo ước định đến giúp Kỳ Cảnh vội.

Đương nhiên cái này ước định chỉ chính là cùng Mạc Vong ước định, mà không phải cùng Kỳ Cảnh ước định.

[ ngươi bây giờ ở địa phương nào? Ta đã đem Anse bọn họ dàn xếp hảo , hiện tại tùy thời cũng có thể tới gặp ngươi. ] Konica cấp Kỳ Cảnh phát tin tức đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ nghĩ trả lời, [ ta yêu cầu một trận cải tiến cơ giáp, quan trọng nhất là tính năng muốn hảo, ngươi yêu cầu cái gì thù lao sau đó lại nói cho ta biết. ] Kỳ Cảnh cũng không lo lắng Konica sẽ hố chính mình, giá cả theo hắn khai. [ lại thêm mấy giá tốc độ hình phi hành khí. ] Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ nghĩ sau bổ sung đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh cơ giáp ở trong chiến đấu báo hỏng , hắn còn chưa kịp lại vào tay một đài tân cơ giáp, chỉ có thể trước dùng cải tiến cơ giáp góp đủ số. Hắn mặt khác hai giá cơ giáp còn tại trung ương tinh bảo dưỡng tu hộ, trong nhất thời thế nhưng vô cơ giáp nhưng dùng.

Kỳ Cảnh sử dụng cơ giáp đều là tư nhân cơ giáp, cơ giáp tính năng tốt đẹp, thuộc loại tư nhân đính chế xa hoa phẩm, hơn nữa là toàn cơ đính chế. Hắn tưởng vào tay một trận tân tư nhân cơ giáp căn bản không thực tế.

Sơ đại cơ giáp không thể thỏa mãn Kỳ Cảnh yêu cầu, Kỳ Cảnh rõ ràng không đi suy xét. Cải tiến cơ giáp lại là tại sơ đại cơ giáp trụ cột tiến tới biết không cùng cải tạo, tăng thêm mặt khác công năng, thuộc loại thực dụng hình cơ giáp, người bình thường sử dụng đều là loại này cơ giáp.

[ thành giao, ngươi chờ ta một giờ, đừng quên đem ngươi tọa độ chia ta. ] Konica thấy có sinh ý tới cửa, lập tức nhiệt tình đứng lên.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: sao đát, cám ơn thân các bạn cổ vũ cùng làm bạn.

Ân, còn có địa lôi cùng dịch dinh dưỡng.

Biểu đánh ta, thêm càng sự hảo thương lượng, hôm nay liền tính.

Này chu không thêm càng, ta liền béo thập cân (thêm càng gầy thập cân (*^▽^*) ).

Chương 56: năm sáu ngày

Kỳ Cảnh tại chờ tạp Nica không đương lấy ra vài cái túi văn kiện, khô quắt túi văn kiện trung chỉ cô linh linh nằm mấy tờ giấy. Federie nói như thế nào cũng là tật phong tinh đạo đoàn bên ngoài thượng tam bả thủ, trong tay phụ trách sự vụ không ít. Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ thầm rằng này đó túi văn kiện trong khẳng định ghi lại tật phong tinh đạo đoàn một ít chuyện quan trọng.

Nhưng là Kỳ Cảnh mở ra nhìn sau đó, cả người cũng không tốt . Federie đem này đó văn kiện bỏ vào chính mình kim khố, theo lý thuyết này đó văn kiện trung ký lục phải là tật phong tinh đạo đoàn cơ mật sự kiện.

Kết quả đâu? Ha hả, Kỳ Cảnh hiện tại phi thường muốn trở về đem nửa chết nửa sống Federie triệt để bóp chết. Hắn đem không gian cái nút trung túi văn kiện đều lấy ra, ai cái mở ra nhìn một lần, sắc mặt biến càng thêm khó coi.

Một tiểu chồng một tiểu chồng bãi phóng như vậy chỉnh tề, Kỳ Cảnh còn nghĩ lầm đó là cái gì trọng yếu văn kiện, chính là nhìn xong mới biết được Federie hàng kia có bao nhiêu sao hố.

Túi văn kiện trong trang giấy thượng ký lục Federie những cái đó cất chứa phẩm xuất xử, còn kỹ càng tỉ mỉ mà miêu tả hắn được đến những cái đó cất chứa phẩm toàn bộ quá trình. Kỳ Cảnh ngay từ đầu còn không biết những cái đó túi văn kiện thượng viết tinh vực tên gọi có cái gì hàm nghĩa, sau khi xem xong mới biết được những cái đó đều là bị Federie đến thăm quá tinh vực.

Federie không chỉ đem chính mình "Quang vinh sự tích" kỹ càng tỉ mỉ ký lục xuống dưới, còn phân loại chỉnh lý vào túi văn kiện. Làm người nhìn sau đó, thật muốn một cái đại tát tai trừu phi hắn.

Thật nhìn không ra Federie còn có loại này ưa thích, uổng phí một bộ hảo bộ dáng. Hơn nữa hắn rõ ràng coi đây là vinh, tại miêu tả việc này khi ngữ khí cực kỳ tự hào. Bất quá Federie quả thật có bản lĩnh, bị hắn thu vào tay vài thứ kia đều đại có lai lịch.

Kỳ Cảnh đối Federie làm những sự tình kia không có hứng thú, đem những cái đó túi văn kiện đều thu lên. Trước Kỳ Cảnh nhìn chính là những cái đó tán loạn để đặt tại tủ bát trung trang giấy, phía trên kia quả thật ký lục tật phong tinh đạo đoàn có quan sự vụ, hắn lại lần nữa đem kia một tiểu chồng trang giấy đem ra.

Tuy rằng Federie yêu thích đặc biệt hơi có chút, nhưng năng lực của hắn không thể nghi ngờ. Kỳ Cảnh trong tay nắm bắt kia mấy trương mỏng manh trang giấy, thần sắc mạt biện.

Federie quản lý sự vụ có chút hỗn độn, Kỳ Cảnh kết hợp từ chỗ của hắn được đến tin tức trong lòng bắt đầu bắt đầu với tính toán. Không là hắn không nghĩ từ Federie nơi đó được đến càng nhiều tin tức, mà là Federie tinh thần đã chịu không nổi .

Kỳ Cảnh được đến tin tức cũng còn chưa xong thiện, nhưng là mơ hồ tin tức sẽ không ra sai, chỉ cần hắn cẩn thận cẩn thận hẳn là không sẽ lộ ra sơ hở.

Nhìn xong kia một tiểu chồng trang giấy sau, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng mơ hồ có kế hoạch. Bất quá cụ thể như thế nào thực thi, hắn còn muốn tiến thêm một bước tăng mạnh đối tật phong tinh đạo đoàn hiểu biết.

Trên cổ tay quang não biểu hiện nhận được tân tin tức, Kỳ Cảnh đem đồ vật đều thu lên, điểm khai tìm đọc Konica chia tin tức của hắn.

[ đồ vật đã chuẩn bị tốt , đem tọa độ chia ta, ta đây liền tới. ] Konica đem Kỳ Cảnh tưởng muốn đồ vật chuẩn bị tốt, còn nhân tiện bổ sung một chút chính mình vật tư dự trữ, sau đó mới cho Kỳ Cảnh phát tin tức.

Kỳ Cảnh đem chính mình tọa độ chia Konica, lặng yên đem chính mình tinh thần lực dung nhập vào gian phòng, cẩn thận chú ý chung quanh không gian dao động. Nghe nói tinh thương Nica có không gian dời đi thiên phú, Kỳ Cảnh đối với cái này cũng có chút ngạc nhiên.

Hắn đem chính mình tinh thần lực phân tán tại bên trong gian phòng, Konica xuất hiện khi là hắn có thể bằng vào không gian dao động làm ra chính xác phán đoán. Sử dụng không gian dời đi khí sẽ hình thành trọng đại không gian dao động, bởi vậy thực dễ dàng bị người phát hiện tung tích, Kỳ Cảnh dùng chính mình tinh thần lực bao trùm gian phòng cũng có thể phòng ngừa Konica bị những người khác phát hiện.

Konica thu được Kỳ Cảnh chia hắn tọa độ sau, liền sử dụng chính mình thiên phú năng lực tiến hành không gian dời đi, lặng yên không một tiếng động mà xuất hiện tại bên trong gian phòng.

Nhận thấy được một trận rất nhỏ không gian dao động, Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu nhìn lại, liền thấy Konica thập phần tùy ý ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn.

Konica trong tay nắm một cái loại nhỏ che chắn nghi, hướng Kỳ Cảnh lộ ra một cái chức nghiệp tính tươi cười, "Ngươi muốn đồ vật ta đều mang đến ." Đương nhiên còn có sau một câu, Konica còn muốn nói hàng đến tiền trả, nhưng là nghĩ đến Mạc Vong hắn lại sinh sôi nuốt trở vào.

Hắn không vội, thật sự, thật sự mới là lạ! Mặc dù như thế Konica trên mặt vẫn là một mảnh thản nhiên, đem Kỳ Cảnh muốn cơ giáp cùng phi hành khí tin tức chia hắn.

[ đây là cơ giáp cùng phi hành khí tính năng chờ tin tức, ngươi xem một chút hài lòng không? ] vừa lòng liền nhanh nhẹn tiền trả đi! Konica lặng yên ở trong lòng thêm một câu.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu xem xét tin tức, Konica bắt đầu len lén cùng Mạc Vong đến gần, [ đại huynh đệ? Đại huynh đệ ngươi tại không? ] Konica dùng chính là Carlot thực vật nhân chỉ có giao lưu phương thức, không cần lo lắng Kỳ Cảnh nghe được bọn họ nói chuyện.

Konica xuất hiện nháy mắt Mạc Vong liền đã nhận ra, nghe thấy Konica tại gọi hắn, mới lạnh lẽo trả lời, [ kêu la cái gì, ngươi là ai đại huynh đệ. Biệt loạn bám quan hệ, bám quan hệ ta cũng sẽ không đem chính mình tài bảo phân cho ngươi. ]

Mạc Vong ghét nhất cùng hắn bám quan hệ long, bởi vì những cái đó long mười cái trong có bảy cái là coi trọng hắn kim khố, mặt khác ba cái là coi trọng mặt của hắn. Cho nên thấy Konica cùng hắn bám quan hệ, hắn phản ứng đầu tiên chính là oán trở về.

Konica sắc mặt ngượng ngùng, hơi chút có như vậy một chút chột dạ, [ ta tuyệt đối không có cái này ý tưởng, chúng ta là cùng tộc, đương nhiên muốn hỗ giúp hỗ trợ, ta như thế nào sẽ mơ ước ngươi đồ vật. ] nói những lời này khi, Konica cảm giác lương tâm của mình tại đau.

[ a. ] Mạc Vong tỏ vẻ hoài nghi.

Konica bám riết không tha mà cùng Mạc Vong đáp lời, [ đại huynh đệ, biệt cao như vậy lãnh, đến đến đến, chúng ta liên lạc liên lạc tình cảm. ] bọn họ Carlot thực vật nhân số lượng thập phần rất thưa thớt, có thể gặp được cùng tộc Konica trong lòng quả thật rất cao hứng.

[ biệt gọi bậy, ta có tên. ] Mạc Vong có chút ghét bỏ đạo, sau đó trên báo tên của mình, [ Mạc Vong, bảo ta Mạc Vong liền hảo. ]

Konica cũng không thèm để ý Mạc Vong ghét bỏ, [ ngươi bây giờ đây là cái gì tình huống, còn không có biến hóa thành công sao? Ta đều còn chưa thấy qua người của ngươi hình. ]

[ hóa không thay đổi hình đều có thể vứt ngươi hơn mười điều phố, ngươi muốn là muốn thử xem nói ta không để ý. ] Mạc Vong không chút khách khí mà xem thường đạo. Hắn còn sầu như thế nào đem mình biến hóa chuyện này bãi bình đâu, Konica còn đến cho chính mình sáp đao. Không oán hắn oán ai, thật sự là vạch áo cho người xem lưng.

Konica [... ] hắn cái này cùng tộc có chút bạo lực, như thế nào không một lời hợp liền muốn động thủ, thật sự là không có cùng tộc yêu.

[ ngươi ở đâu đâu? Ta như thế nào không thấy được ngươi? ] Konica lập tức nói sang chuyện khác.

Mạc Vong bây giờ còn tại mặt dây chuyền trong không gian, Konica tự nhiên nhìn không tới hắn, nhưng là Mạc Vong lười giải thích, chỉ tùy ý qua loa tắc trách đạo, [ ngay tại này a, không phải nói cho ngươi nói chính là ai. ]

Konica cũng chịu không nổi , quang giới tán gẫu hắn cũng sẽ xấu hổ a! Mạc Vong thật sự không là cái nói chuyện phiếm hảo đối tượng, không nghĩ phản ứng người thời điểm liền một hơi oán người khác không biết nói cái gì.

Konica tạm thời buông tha cùng Mạc Vong câu thông , vừa lúc Kỳ Cảnh cũng đã xem xong rồi cơ giáp cùng phi hành khí tính năng từ từ phương diện.

Kỳ Cảnh mở miệng nói chuyện, vừa lúc giải cứu Konica, giúp hắn kết thúc trận này giới tán gẫu.

Chương 57: ngũ bảy ngày

Nhìn xong Konica cung cấp tư liệu sau, Kỳ Cảnh trầm ngâm một hồi mở miệng nói: "Này giá cơ giáp tính năng không sai, chính là vũ khí trang bị thượng kém hơi có chút."

Kỳ Cảnh đối Konica cung cấp này giá cơ giáp coi như vừa lòng, tuy rằng cùng tư nhân cơ giáp khi xuất ra kém rất nhiều, nhưng là đã hoàn toàn vượt qua hắn mong muốn.

Konica là một cái đủ tư cách thương nhân, chỉ cần trở ra khởi thù lao, hắn sẽ tận lực thỏa mãn hộ khách tâm nguyện. Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói sau, trên mặt hắn lại lộ ra cái loại này thực dễ dàng làm người ta buông lỏng cảnh giác tươi cười.

"Đây đã là tống hợp tính năng tốt nhất cải tiến cơ giáp , bởi vì ngươi muốn tương đối cấp, cho nên ta chỉ có thể trực tiếp tuyển cấu." Nói xong Konica lại cười cười, trong mắt hiện lên một tia giảo hoạt, "Bất quá ngươi muốn là cảm thấy vũ khí trang bị không tốt nói, chỗ này của ta còn có chút thích hợp cải tiến cơ giáp trang bị vũ khí."

Nói xong Konica đem những cái đó vũ khí tin tức chia Kỳ Cảnh, cười tủm tỉm mà lại cùng Kỳ Cảnh làm nhất bút sinh ý. Konica đem Kỳ Cảnh phó thù lao thu hồi đến, cười nói, "Hoan nghênh lần sau đến thăm."

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến Konica thỏa mãn tươi cười, trên mặt cũng lộ ra cười. Trong tay hắn nhéo mỏng manh một trang giấy, nhìn Konica khi trong ánh mắt mang theo xem kỹ.

Konica thẳng thắn vô tư tùy ý Kỳ Cảnh đánh giá, hoàn hảo tính tình hồi lấy mỉm cười. Konica trực giác hắn còn có thể từ Kỳ Cảnh trên người được đến không ít đồ vật, chính mình giữ tại hộ khách tự nhiên muốn ôn nhu lấy đãi.

Không nói bản thân hắn liền không là cái loại này tánh khí táo bạo người, liền tính hắn thật sự tính tình không hảo cũng phải chính mình áp chế đi, không phải hắn khả năng liền muốn bi kịch . Dù sao bên cạnh còn có người tại nhìn chằm chằm nhìn chằm chằm đâu, Konica cũng không nhận ra chính mình đánh thắng được Mạc Vong.

Tuy rằng đều là cùng tộc nhân, nhưng bọn hắn thiên phú năng lực khác nhau, có thiên hướng phòng ngự , có thiên hướng công kích , còn có tương đối ngạc nhiên cổ quái thiên phú năng lực. Konica thiên phú năng lực là không gian di động, chạy trốn ngược lại là phương tiện, nhưng công kích cùng phòng ngự liền ha hả a .

Kỳ Cảnh đánh giá Konica sau khi sẽ thu hồi ánh mắt, "Mạo muội hỏi một chút, nếu là lời của ngươi từ Thủy Lam tinh đến Midland tinh vực yêu cầu bao lâu thời gian?" Kỳ Cảnh suy đoán Konica đích xác có không gian dời đi năng lực, kia lúc trước hắn ý tưởng liền có thay đổi hành động điều kiện.

Konica nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói sửng sốt một chút, nghĩ nghĩ sau mới trả lời, "Đại khái mười mấy phút đồng hồ đi." Midland tinh vực ly Thủy Lam tinh không tính gần, thừa tọa tinh hạm đi qua còn cần vài ngày thời gian.

Hai người đều là người thông minh, Konica nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói chỉ biết Kỳ Cảnh nhìn ra hắn có không gian dời đi năng lực . Tinh thương Nica có không gian di động năng lực không phải bí mật gì, Konica cũng không có ý định che lấp.

Chính là bởi vì hắn có không gian di động thiên phú năng lực, tài năng quay lại Như Phong, vô số lần đào thoát bị người bộ bao tải vận mệnh. Người nào không biết hắn có tiền, tưởng muốn cướp người của hắn đều có thể tạo thành hảo vài cái tăng mạnh liên .

Kỳ Cảnh đem trong tay nắm bắt trang giấy đưa cho Konica, bắt đầu ở trong lòng mưu hoa đã thành hình kế hoạch.

Kỳ Cảnh chỉnh lý hạ chính mình được đến tin tức, cuối cùng xao định rồi kế hoạch, bất quá cái kế hoạch này thực thi còn cần Konica trợ giúp.

Konica xem qua tờ giấy kia sau lại trả lại cho Kỳ Cảnh, ở trong lòng cân nhắc một phen sau liền hạ quyết định. Kỳ Cảnh đem chính mình tọa độ chia Konica khi thuận tiện nói chính mình dịch dung cải trang sự, mà còn dặn hắn không nên bị những người khác phát hiện.

Nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh tọa độ ánh mắt đầu tiên Konica chỉ biết Kỳ Cảnh không chỉ ngụy trang thành Federie bộ dáng, nhưng lại thành công trà trộn vào tật phong tinh đạo đoàn căn cứ, chính bởi vì như thế hắn nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh khi mới không có chút nào kinh ngạc. Hắn biết Kỳ Cảnh muốn đối phó tinh đạo nhóm, lại không nghĩ rằng Kỳ Cảnh có lớn như vậy khí phách.

Nhìn xong Kỳ Cảnh cấp tờ giấy kia, Konica liền đoán được Kỳ Cảnh tính toán. Đây là tính toán khơi mào hai đại tinh đạo đoàn mâu thuẫn, làm tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn xé đứng lên, đến lúc đó có thể trai cò tranh nhau, ngư ông đắc lợi. Konica dưới đáy lòng tán thưởng một tiếng, này bàn tính thật sự là đánh không tồi.

Konica trên mặt toát ra động dung chi sắc, lại do dự mà không đáp ứng.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến Konica phản ứng sau, khóe miệng nhịn không được co rút. Biết Konica đang suy nghĩ gì, Kỳ Cảnh cũng không có vạch trần, mà là theo tâm ý của hắn chủ động mở miệng, "Đương nhiên, ta sẽ không để cho ngươi bạch hỗ trợ, ngươi nghĩ muốn cái gì thù lao cứ việc nói."

Konica tưởng muốn Kỳ Cảnh trong tay thù lao, mà Kỳ Cảnh coi trọng Konica năng lực làm việc, hai người ăn nhịp với nhau.

"Thứ này liền giao cho ngươi, nghĩ biện pháp làm tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn người biết đồ vật ngay tại Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn, tốt nhất đem tư thản liên lụy đi vào." Kỳ Cảnh từ không gian cái nút trung lấy ra một cái tinh xảo màu bạc tráp, sau đó giao cho Konica trong tay.

Konica mở ra tráp, nhìn tráp đồ vật chậc chậc lấy làm kỳ lạ, "Thứ này lúc trước ném thời điểm, tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh thiếu chút nữa tay tê Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người."

Tráp thượng tầng để đặt một cái hoa mỹ vương miện, hạ tầng còn tán đặt mấy thứ tinh mỹ trang sức, này rõ ràng là nữ nhân trang sức hạp. Nhưng trọng yếu không phải tráp trung đồ vật, mà là cùng này tráp có quan sự kiện kia, lúc ấy chính là rung chuyển đã lâu mới bình ổn một hồi ác chiến.

Lúc trước tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn tiền nhiệm thủ lĩnh cấp con gái của mình cử hành hôn lễ, hôn lễ cùng ngày tân gả nương cùng này đồ cưới lại cũng không trông thấy . Tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn tiền nhiệm thủ lĩnh thương yêu nhất hắn con gái một, nữ nhi tại hôn lễ cùng ngày xuất sự nhưng xem như thống tổ ong vò vẽ.

Vi tìm được con gái của mình, tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn tiền nhiệm thủ lĩnh mang theo một chúng tinh đạo tự mình đi nữ nhi của hắn mất tích tinh vực đi tìm kiếm, nhưng là tìm một ngày đều không hề tin tức.

Tân gả nương mất tích ngày thứ ba chính mình về tới tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn, kia tràng hôn lễ cũng không có đến tiếp sau. Nhưng ở kia sau đó, tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn tiền nhiệm thủ lĩnh mang theo cả đám đánh thượng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn môn, chỉ tên đạo họ muốn tê Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn tư thản.

Kỳ Cảnh cũng biết chuyện này, ngẫm lại hắn cũng cảm giác không mặt mũi nhìn. Tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn tiền nhiệm thủ lĩnh thậm chí liên người bị hại đều tưởng tư thản làm , trên thực tế đâu? Kỳ Cảnh muốn trở về đem Federie đánh chết cái mấy chục biến.

Lúc ấy Federie còn không có tiến vào tật phong tinh đạo đoàn, nhưng ở bên ngoài đã lãng bay lên . Ngủ người khác tân nương, đoạt người đồ cưới, cuối cùng còn đem này khẩu hắc oa tùy tay vứt đến tư thản trên người.

Những cái đó túi văn kiện Kỳ Cảnh đều thô sơ giản lược nhìn lướt qua, vừa lúc thấy được có quan chuyện này ký lục, Federie đem chuyện này cũng cho rằng chiến tích nhớ xuống dưới. Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến những cái đó ký lục sắc mặt tự nhiên sẽ không hảo.

Tuy rằng Federie những cái đó ký lục thực làm người ghê tởm, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh vẫn là mơ hồ nhìn một lần, thế nhưng thật sự làm hắn nghĩ tới biện pháp. Lúc trước hắn liền đang lo lắng như thế nào suy yếu tật phong tinh đạo đoàn lực lượng, hắn nhìn đến Federie những cái đó làm sau trong lòng liền có tính toán.

Tuy rằng hắn tưởng xuất biện pháp có chút không vẻ vang, lại có thể cực đại suy yếu mấy đại tinh đạo đoàn thực lực. Hắn lại không quan tâm những cái đó hư danh, chỉ cần tiêu diệt những cái đó tinh đạo liền hảo.

Chỉ cần trước đem tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn ở giữa mâu thuẫn khơi mào...

Nghĩ vậy Kỳ Cảnh khóe miệng lộ ra một tia cười lạnh.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: bắt đầu làm sự ~

Chương 58: ngũ tám ngày

Chú ý tới Kỳ Cảnh khóe miệng cười lạnh, Konica nhíu mày, "Không nghĩ tới ngươi cũng là ngoan người, bối lai ngươi chính là vẫn luôn ghi hận tư thản đâu!" Muốn là thật khơi mào chuyện này, phỏng chừng bối lai ngươi có thể cười tay tê tư thản.

Lúc trước tân nương đã thành tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn đương nhiệm thủ lĩnh, ai cũng không nghĩ tới lúc trước cái kia nhu nhược nữ tử có thể trưởng thành đến bây giờ độ cao. Bối lai ngươi tại cha mình chết sau tiếp nhận tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn, mà còn bằng vào tàn nhẫn tác phong áp chế một chúng tinh đạo rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy tâm tư.

Konica suy đoán Kỳ Cảnh tính toán khơi mào tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn ở giữa mâu thuẫn, nhưng hắn lại không nghĩ rằng Kỳ Cảnh là tưởng muốn triệt để quấy đục này đàm thủy, đem tật phong tinh đạo đoàn cũng liên lụy đi vào.

"Thù lao hảo thuyết." Kỳ Cảnh cũng không thèm để ý Konica trêu đùa, chỉ nói một câu nói liền làm Konica thành công ngậm miệng.

Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói, Konica đối Kỳ Cảnh đánh giá lập tức thăng n cấp bậc, cái này hộ khách hắn vừa lòng cực kỳ!

Cất kỹ Kỳ Cảnh cấp tiền đặt cọc, Konica thề son thề sắt cam đoan đạo, "Hết thảy bao tại trên người của ta, ngươi yên tâm thì tốt rồi, cam đoan không xuất ba ngày ngươi có thể được đến tin tức tốt."

Tuy rằng đi Midland tinh vực hao phí không bao lâu thời gian, nhưng là tưởng muốn đem chuyện này xử lý tốt còn cần phí chút công phu.

"Hảo, ta đây liền chờ tin tức tốt của ngươi ." Nghe thấy Konica cam đoan sau, Kỳ Cảnh sắc mặt mới hòa hoãn rất nhiều.

Nghĩ đến kế hoạch kế tiếp, Kỳ Cảnh lại nói, "Ngươi đi sau đó còn muốn phiền toái ngươi đúng lúc cùng ta liên hệ, ta bên này cũng hảo phối hợp ngươi hành động. Ngươi muốn là yêu cầu cái gì trợ giúp, cứ việc mở miệng."

Konica cười cười, "Yên tâm đi, tuyệt đối cho ngươi vừa lòng." Konica đối năng lực của mình tương đương tự tin, thiên phú của hắn năng lực lợi dụng hảo chính là một đại lợi khí.

Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu, "Ân, kia liền phiền toái ngươi mau chóng đem chuyện này làm tốt."

Konica cùng Kỳ Cảnh cáo biệt, nhanh chóng chạy tới Midland tinh vực. Hắn đi Midland tinh vực còn có vội, vẫn là sớm một chút đuổi đi qua tương đối tốt, cũng không thể tạp chính mình chiêu bài.

Kỳ Cảnh thấy Konica rời đi, mở ra chính mình cổ tay thượng quang não, động tác nhanh chóng liên hệ thượng nhà mình lão gia tử. Lúc trước hắn cùng nhà mình lão gia tử muốn không ít người tay, đem chính mình người cũng điều động không ít, nên hảo hảo báo cáo một tiếng . Tiêu diệt tinh đạo nhóm đại bản doanh không là việc nhỏ, hắn bản thân một người nhưng làm không được.

Cũng không lâu lắm tin tức liền chuyển được , quang não đầu xuất quầng sáng thượng hiện ra ra Kỳ lão gia tử thân hình. Lão gia tử tinh thần quắc thước, nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh hiện tại bộ dáng sau, không động thanh sắc mà đem Kỳ Cảnh cao thấp đánh giá một phen.

Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt nhất phái kính cẩn chi sắc hỏi thăm, "Gia gia."

"Ân." Kỳ lão gia tử nghe được Kỳ Cảnh hỏi han, trên mặt lộ ra nụ cười hiền lành quan tâm đạo, "Ngươi như thế nào đem mình làm thành cái dạng này ?"

Kỳ Cảnh bây giờ là Federie bộ dáng, kế hoạch của hắn còn chưa kịp cùng nhà mình lão gia tử nói. Kỳ lão gia tử nhìn sau đó, nhận ra khuôn mặt này thuộc loại ai, trong lòng khó tránh khỏi có chút nghi hoặc.

Kỳ Cảnh đem kế hoạch của chính mình toàn bộ thác xuất, lại đem Anse bên kia mới nhất tin tức báo cho Kỳ lão gia tử. Kỳ lão gia tử biết Anse bên kia không có việc gì sau đó, bắt đầu không kiên nhẫn này phiền dặn Kỳ Cảnh, làm hắn chú ý an toàn của mình.

"Gia gia, ngươi yên tâm liền hảo, ta không có việc gì ." Kỳ Cảnh kiên nhẫn nghe xong Kỳ lão gia tử nói, cười an ủi nhà mình lão gia tử, "Nếu ta ứng đối không sẽ đúng lúc lui lại ."

Kỳ lão gia tử duy trì Kỳ Cảnh kế hoạch, nhưng vẫn là tránh không được muốn lo lắng. Bất quá hắn cũng sẽ không nhiều hơn can thiệp, dù sao Kỳ Cảnh đã có thể một mình đảm đương một phía , rất nhiều chuyện cũng không cần hắn nhiều lời.

Cảm giác nói không sai biệt lắm , Kỳ lão gia tử chủ động dời đi đề tài, "Đông Hỗ tinh nơi đó ngươi không cần lo lắng, ta cho ngươi ca thay thế ngươi đóng tại nơi đó, ngươi an tâm xử lý bên này sự liền hảo."

Đông Hỗ tinh bao quát này chung quanh vài cái tinh vực đều là bọn hắn Kỳ gia đại bản doanh, Kỳ Cảnh đóng giữ chính là Đông Hỗ tinh cực kỳ phụ cận, mà Kỳ Diễn trước thì tại trong quân đội lịch lãm. Bọn họ hai huynh đệ người phát triển phương hướng bất đồng, nhưng Kỳ Diễn thực lực cũng không thể khinh thường.

Trước Kỳ lão gia tử tính toán làm Kỳ Diễn đến xử lý Thủy Lam tinh bên này sự, vừa mới Kỳ Cảnh ở bên cạnh, liền làm Kỳ Cảnh giữ lại, Kỳ Diễn thì bị Kỳ lão gia tử phái đến Đông Hỗ tinh.

Không biết chuyện người chỉ biết là Đông Hỗ tinh phòng thủ ly không Kỳ Cảnh, bọn họ nhưng không biết Kỳ Diễn đồng dạng có năng lực phụ trách Đông Hỗ tinh phòng thủ.

Bởi vì đủ loại nguyên nhân Kỳ lão gia tử đem Kỳ Diễn tiếp hồi Kỳ gia, lại cũng không có đối ngoại nói rõ thân phận của hắn. Bất quá Kỳ lão gia tử đối bọn họ hai huynh đệ người cũng vô bất công, bởi vậy Kỳ Diễn trên thực tế cũng bị giao cho bảo hộ Đông Hỗ tinh trách nhiệm.

Bọn họ Kỳ gia nhân sinh đến chính là Đông Hỗ tinh người thủ hộ, vi phía sau liên bang công dân nhóm chống đỡ đông đảo tinh tế thú xâm phạm. Bởi vậy Kỳ Diễn tuy rằng bị đưa đến quân bộ đi tôi luyện, nhưng hắn cũng hiểu biết Đông Hỗ tinh đóng giữ. Mặc dù Kỳ Cảnh nhất thời hồi lâu không thể quay về, Kỳ Diễn nơi đó cũng không cần lo lắng.

"Ân, ta biết , ta nhất định sẽ mau chóng xử lý tốt bên này sự." Kỳ Cảnh nghe thấy Kỳ lão gia tử nói sau trả lời.

Kỳ lão gia tử nhìn Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt mang theo vui mừng, "Muốn là có giải quyết không được sự muốn đúng lúc liên hệ ta, ngươi muốn nhân thủ ta đã an bài bọn họ từng nhóm lẻn vào Thủy Lam tinh phụ cận tinh cầu, dùng không được bao lâu bọn họ có thể đến nơi."

"Đến lúc đó ta sẽ phối hợp ngươi hành động, lần này nhất định muốn đem này đó tinh đạo trừ tận gốc trừ!" Kỳ lão gia tử nói lời này khi trong ánh mắt hiện lên một tia đau xót.

Kỳ Cảnh cha mẹ chết vào tinh đạo trong tay, lúc ấy Kỳ Cảnh cùng Kỳ Diễn tuổi chưa đủ lớn, Kỳ lão gia tử lại gặp phải quân bộ xa lánh, chỉ có thể nhịn xuống. Bất quá Kỳ lão gia tử cũng không có buông tha, âm thầm phái người chung quanh thu thập tinh đạo nhóm tin tức, còn liên hợp những thứ khác một số người.

Mấy năm nay Kỳ lão gia tử phái ra không ít người, nhưng là cuối cùng vô tin tức cũng không ít. Trà trộn vào tinh đạo đoàn dễ dàng, nhưng là chân chính bên trong sẽ không dễ dàng làm người tiếp xúc.

Tam đại tinh đạo đoàn căn cứ rất nhiều, trước quét sạch không ít lại cũng không có tìm được bọn họ ổ. Lần này Kỳ Cảnh đánh bậy đánh bạ tìm được tinh đạo nhóm đại bản doanh, thật sự là niềm vui ngoài dự đoán. Nếu không Kỳ lão gia tử tuổi đại , hắn đều muốn tự mình dẫn người đến tiêu diệt này đàn tinh đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh thật mạnh gật gật đầu, mặt mày trung cũng lộ ra một tia lợi hại. Hắn không chỉ muốn vi phụ mẫu của chính mình báo thù, còn muốn vi những cái đó bị tinh đạo nhóm giết hại người lấy lại công đạo.

Lần này tiêu diệt tinh đạo hành động, hắn nhất định sẽ toàn lực mà vi!

Kỳ Cảnh còn muốn nói gì nữa, đột nhiên phát hiện có người đến gần rồi phòng của hắn. Tiếng bước chân dần dần tiếp cận, vài giây đồng hồ sau vang lên tiếng đập cửa.

Kỳ lão gia tử thấy Kỳ Cảnh nhìn thoáng qua cửa nhà, chủ động cắt đứt thông tin.

Kỳ Cảnh quét mắt liếc mắt một cái gian phòng, thấy không có gì dị thường, liền đi hướng về phía cửa nhà.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cuối tuần , nói không nói nhiều, ta tiếp đi mã tự.

Chương 59: ngũ cửu thiên

Mở cửa nhìn đến người tới, Kỳ Cảnh lập tức đem hắn cùng trong đầu miêu tả đối ứng lên. Những nhân vật này tin tức đều là Kỳ Cảnh từ Federie khẩu ở bên trong lấy được , chính là vì ứng đối hiện nay loại tình huống này, muốn là liên người đều không nhận ra, vậy hắn cũng không cần đi tìm cái chết .

Lớp giữa cái đầu, hồng sắc tóc ngắn, cằm có một đạo rõ ràng vết sẹo, đây là Federie thủ hạ đắc lực bảo kiếm Evelyn. Giống nhau có việc thời điểm, Federie đều sẽ phái Evelyn đi.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh mở cửa, Evelyn liền lắc mình vào gian phòng."Ngài muốn đồ vật ta đã mang trở về ." Không chờ Kỳ Cảnh mở miệng, Evelyn liền lấy ra một cái kim loại tính chất hòm thuốc.

Kỳ Cảnh đem thùng nhận lấy, mở ra sau liền thấy được bãi phóng chỉnh tề mấy sắp xếp thuốc thử. Màu lam nhạt chất lỏng thoạt nhìn trong suốt trong sáng, Kỳ Cảnh cầm lên một cái, ánh mắt quét Evelyn liếc mắt một cái.

Lam sắc chất lỏng nhẹ nhàng mà dạng khởi sóng gợn, Kỳ Cảnh nhìn nhìn cũng không có nhận ra những thuốc này tề tác dụng, trong lòng tuy rằng nghi hoặc nhưng không có biểu hiện ra ngoài.

Hắn không là chân chính Federie tự nhiên không biết này đó thuốc thử có chỗ lợi gì, bất quá Federie khẳng định sẽ không để cho Evelyn đi làm vô dụng sự. Nếu là hắn lời nói khách sáo, nói không chính xác có thể được đến cái gì hữu dụng tin tức.

Khúc khởi ngón tay tại kim loại tính chất thùng thượng gõ gõ, Kỳ Cảnh hỏi dò, "Thế nào, còn thuận lợi sao?"

May mắn chính là Evelyn theo Kỳ Cảnh câu hỏi trả lời , "Coi như thuận lợi. Ta cưỡng bức lợi dụ một phen, nhưng là kia lão già kia chính là không muốn đem đồ vật giao ra đây."

Nói xong câu đó Evelyn trên mặt lộ ra điểm đắc ý, "Kia lão già kia là một cái xương cứng, nói cái gì cũng không muốn đem những thuốc này tề giao ra đây. Ta liền dẫn người nắm,bắt hắn tôn tử, cuối cùng đem những thuốc này tề làm đến tay."

"A, kia lão xương cốt không muốn phối hợp?" Kỳ Cảnh dẫn đường Evelyn nói tiếp.

Evelyn thấy Kỳ Cảnh có hứng thú nghe, cũng vui vẻ đến biểu hiện mình. Thấy Kỳ Cảnh ý bảo hắn ngồi xuống, mới thụ sủng nhược kinh ngồi xuống."Là , kia lão già kia căn bản không thừa nhận chỗ của hắn có những thuốc này tề."

Kỳ Cảnh pha có hứng thú hỏi, "Sau đó ngươi liền dẫn người nắm,bắt hắn tôn tử?"

Evelyn trên mặt xuất hiện trong nháy mắt xấu hổ, "Không là, kia tiểu nhóc con cũng là tiểu hoạt đầu, lần đầu tiên làm hắn trốn thoát . Sau lại chúng ta lợi dụng kia lão già kia thiết bộ, kia tiểu nhóc con liền ngoan ngoãn thúc thủ chịu trói ."

"Ân, ngươi làm không tồi." Kỳ Cảnh tán thưởng Evelyn một câu lại hỏi, "Người của chúng ta thương vong tình huống thế nào?"

Nhắc tới thương vong tình huống, Evelyn trên mặt lộ ra vẻ giận dữ, "Phái ra đi huynh đệ chiết mười mấy cái, cơ giáp cùng phi hành khí cũng báo hỏng hảo mấy giá."

Cũng không phải nói để ý những cái đó cơ giáp cùng phi hành khí, Evelyn liền là có chút đau lòng những cái đó chết thủ hạ. Hắn căn bản không nghĩ tới lão nhân kia tôn tử có thể lợi hại như vậy, muốn là biết đến nói hắn liền đi lên đem người sớm mà bắt lấy .

Kỳ Cảnh cau mày, giống là có chút bất mãn, "Tổn thất đã vậy còn quá đại?"

Evelyn thấy Kỳ Cảnh mặt lộ vẻ bất mãn chi sắc, vội vàng đứng dậy vì mình biện giải, "Người của chúng ta đều chiết ở tại kia tiểu nhóc con trong tay, lúc trước phái đuổi bắt người của hắn cơ hồ đều bị hắn thu thập , thật sự là không nghĩ tới hắn thế nhưng sẽ mạnh mẽ như thế."

"Ngồi xuống, ngươi theo ta nói một chút cụ thể tình huống đi!" Kỳ Cảnh làm Evelyn lại ngồi trở về, làm hắn tiếp tục nói tiếp.

Evelyn lần nữa ngồi trở về, trên mặt có chút xấu hổ chi sắc, dừng một chút mới tiếp tục hướng Kỳ Cảnh miêu tả lúc ấy tình huống.

"Ngay từ đầu chúng ta thu được tin tức nói kia tiểu nhóc con về tới bá ân phòng khám, ta liền phái người trộm đi bắt người , đi năm người đều bị hắn lặng yên không một tiếng động giết chết ." Nói đến đây, Evelyn sắc mặt lại không xong, nhưng hắn vẫn là tiếp tục nói đi xuống.

Kỳ Cảnh nghe được bá ân phòng khám, mày khẽ nhúc nhích, nhưng lại ẩn nhịn xuống.

"Nhận đến thư cầu cứu tức khi, ta liền làm người đúng lúc đi chặn lại , không nghĩ tới hãy để cho hắn chạy thoát." Evelyn ngữ khí lại phẫn hận đứng lên, "Sau lại là lợi dụng kia lão già kia thiết cái bẫy mới bắt được kia tiểu nhóc con."

Evelyn nói ra chính mình suy đoán, "Cũng không biết hắn đâu đến lớn như vậy bản lĩnh, có lẽ là bị mặt trên người phái ra đi khi học được đi!"

Về phần mặt trên người là ai? Kỳ Cảnh tự nhiên nghe rõ. Có thể làm cho Evelyn không mang chữ thô tục hình dung cũng chỉ có thể là tinh đạo những cái đó đầu mục , hơn nữa còn là tật phong tinh đạo đoàn đầu mục.

Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu tỏ vẻ đồng ý, "Nói như vậy ngược lại là cái lợi hại nhân vật." Kỳ Cảnh hữu ý tìm hiểu Evelyn đã nói gia tôn hai người, tự nhiên đem đề tài hướng bên kia dẫn đường.

"Như thế." Evelyn không phải không thừa nhận sự thật này, "Bất quá hắn lại lợi hại cũng vô dụng, hiện tại kia tiểu nhóc con còn không phải rơi xuống chúng ta trong tay, tưởng bóp chết hắn còn không đơn giản."

Evelyn mặt lộ vẻ lệ sắc, xem bộ dáng là hận cực kỳ người nọ. Nếu không phải ra chuyện này, hắn cũng sẽ không tổn thất người nhiều như vậy.

Kỳ Cảnh nhướng mày nhìn về phía Evelyn, "Ngươi không đem người thả lại đi?"

"Không có, đem kia tiểu nhóc con nắm ở trong tay, kia lão già kia mới có thể thành thật nghe lời." Evelyn nửa là bất đắc dĩ nửa là nín thở đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh trầm ngâm chỉ chốc lát mới mở miệng đạo, "Nghe lời ngươi miêu tả, vậy cũng được cái người có tiềm lực, nếu có thể cho chúng ta sở dụng thì tốt rồi." Nói xong lời này hắn rõ ràng đứng lên, chụp dưới tay quyết định.

"Người ở nơi nào? Ta tính toán đi xem." Kỳ Cảnh nhìn về phía Evelyn, trong ánh mắt mang theo chân thật đáng tin.

Evelyn thấy Kỳ Cảnh không phải tùy tiện nói một chút, mà là thật muốn đi gặp người, vội vàng đứng lên đạo, "Ngài hiện tại liền muốn đi sao? Khi ta tới đem hắn nhốt tại nơi khác , không tại trong căn cứ."

Kỳ Cảnh chỉnh lý hạ chính mình quần áo, ngữ khí có vẻ thực tùy ý, "Đi xem đi, vừa lúc ta hiện tại có thời gian." Như là tựa như nhớ tới cái gì, Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu hướng Evelyn hỏi, "Ngươi có thời gian đi? Không phải để cho người khác mang ta đi qua cũng có thể."

Evelyn cảm thấy chính mình thủ trưởng hôm nay phá lệ hảo nói chuyện, vội vàng nói, "Không có việc gì, không có việc gì, ta đây liền mang ngài đi qua." Nói xong hắn nhanh chóng tiến lên dẫn đường, bất quá hắn thoáng lạc hậu Kỳ Cảnh một bước.

Kỳ Cảnh cùng Evelyn một cùng đi ra căn cứ, trên đường ngược lại là không có gặp được người nào. Đi ra căn cứ sau, Evelyn đối Kỳ Cảnh đạo, "Chỗ kia ly căn cứ có chút xa, chúng ta thừa phi hành khí đi qua đi."

Thấy Evelyn trưng cầu ý kiến của mình, Kỳ Cảnh gật đầu tỏ vẻ đồng ý. Evelyn thả ra một đài loại nhỏ phi hành khí, mở cửa bước nhỏ thỉnh Kỳ Cảnh ngồi xuống, chính mình mới vào khoang điều khiển.

Phi hành khí tốc độ không chậm, cũng không lâu lắm liền ngừng lại. Kỳ Cảnh đi xuống phi hành khí, ánh mắt quét một chút chung quanh.

"Người không tại địa hạ thành, chúng ta ra địa hạ thành ngồi nữa một đoạn thời gian phi hành khí tài năng đến." Evelyn đem phi hành khí cất kỹ sau đó, đối Kỳ Cảnh giải thích.

"Ân." Kỳ Cảnh không thèm để ý lên tiếng.

Evelyn dẫn Kỳ Cảnh đi chính là một cái khác cửa ra vào, Kỳ Cảnh không dấu vết mà đem con đường này nhớ xuống dưới. Địa hạ thành diện tích thực đại, cửa ra vào số lượng không tại số ít. Bất quá này đó cửa ra vào thiết trí đều tương đối bí mật, ra vào còn cần có giấy chứng minh nhân dân hoặc là những thứ khác chứng minh.

Evelyn chủ động tiến lên một bước xoát tạp, lại lạc hậu một bước làm Kỳ Cảnh trước đi vào. Qua một hồi lâu sau mới truyền đến một trận rất nhỏ chấn động, trên vách tường biến mất môn tái hiện xuất hiện.

Evelyn mở cửa ra, đối ngoại mặt thủ vệ người gật gật đầu. Kỳ Cảnh đi theo Evelyn đi ra ngoài, đi ra ngoài sau mới phát hiện cái này xuất nhân khẩu thiết trí tại một cái trong quán rượu.

Hai người tránh đi đám người đi ra quán bar, Evelyn liền điều khiển phi hành khí mang theo Kỳ Cảnh rời đi.

Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt lạc ở bên ngoài, nhìn chung quanh phồn hoa cảnh tượng trầm tư lên. Quá sẽ liền muốn gặp đến người, chính là không biết có phải hay không là hắn tưởng người kia.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: hôm nay đổi mới trước phụng thượng, đừng sợ ta kiêu ngạo, có thể khen khen ta ~\\(≧▽≦)/~ nha nha nha ~

Chương 60: sáu mươi thiên

Hạ phi hành khí sau, Evelyn dẫn Kỳ Cảnh thất quải bát nhiễu rốt cục đến một chỗ kiến trúc. Kỳ Cảnh giương mắt đánh giá một chút, liền nghe được Evelyn hướng hắn giải thích, "Chính là nơi này."

Kỳ Cảnh đi theo Evelyn đi vào, trong phòng khách mấy nam nhân chính tụ cùng một chỗ uống rượu nói chuyện phiếm. Kỳ Cảnh cùng Evelyn vừa đi vào đi, mấy người kia lập tức câu nệ đứng lên, sôi nổi hành lễ hỏi han.

"Kerry, cho các ngươi nhìn người đâu?" Evelyn đi đến này một người trong nam tử thân vừa hỏi.

Bị gọi Kerry nam tử vội vàng mang theo hai người đi vào khác một cái phòng, "Ở bên trong đâu, hắn chạy không được."

Gian phòng trong góc phòng lui một người, mặc trên người áo dài trắng thượng lây dính tro bụi cùng vết máu. Hỗn độn tóc che đậy khuôn mặt của hắn, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh vẫn là nhận ra hắn là thân phận.

Ân, lúc này mới bao lâu, hắn tiểu đồng bọn liền đem mình gây sức ép thành bộ dạng này . Nói tốt chính mình có thể giải quyết, liền đem mình tác thành như vậy?

Kỳ Cảnh còn không nói gì đâu, Evelyn liền đi lên trước đá Giang Diệc Kha một cước, "Trang cái gì tử, lão đại của chúng ta muốn nói với ngươi nói." Thấy Giang Diệc Kha giật giật cũng không có ngẩng đầu, Evelyn lại tính toán động thủ, nhưng là động tác của hắn bị một bàn tay ngăn đón xuống dưới.

Evelyn quay đầu nhìn đến chính mình trên vai tay, sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, hắn không nghĩ tới Kỳ Cảnh sẽ ngăn lại hắn. Lần thứ nhất là Kỳ Cảnh không chú ý tới, không phải hắn cũng không có khả năng nhìn Giang Diệc Kha chịu nhục

"Các ngươi đi ra ngoài đi, ta cùng hắn nói chuyện." Kỳ Cảnh thản nhiên mở miệng nói.

Evelyn thấy Kỳ Cảnh muốn cùng Giang Diệc Kha một mình tán gẫu, mặc dù có chút nghi hoặc, hay là nghe nói đi ra gian phòng, vừa ra đến trước cửa hắn lại quay đầu nói, "Ngài chú ý chút, đừng làm cho hắn bị thương ngài, tiểu tử này tính tình dã đâu!"

Kỳ Cảnh phất tay làm hai người rời đi, hướng Giang Diệc Kha đi đến.

Giang Diệc Kha lui ở trong góc, nhận thấy được có người đến gần cũng không để ý chút nào. Kỳ Cảnh nhìn trên người hắn hỗn độn dấu chân, mày nhịn không được nhíu lại.

Kỳ Cảnh vươn tay muốn đi chụp Giang Diệc Kha bả vai, làm hắn ngẩng đầu lên, tay sắp sửa hạ xuống khi lại bị đối phương nắm chắc. Kỳ Cảnh chân mày cau lại, trong lòng khởi trêu đùa tâm tư. Hàng này cả ngày kéo nhị ngũ tám vạn, cái này nhưng tài đi!

"Tính tình còn không nhỏ đâu?" Kỳ Cảnh cười khẽ một tiếng, dễ dàng mà từ Giang Diệc Kha trong tay tránh thoát, cũng lại rất là ái muội cầm Giang Diệc Kha tay.

Bị đá đánh mấy đá Giang Diệc Kha còn có thể nhẫn, nhưng là người khác muốn là thật động thủ động cước hắn kia bạo tính tình liền nhịn không được . Giang Diệc Kha ngẩng đầu lên, ánh mắt lạnh lùng mà nhìn Kỳ Cảnh.

"Cút ngay." Giang Diệc Kha tránh vài cái lại vẫn là bị Kỳ Cảnh nắm chặt thủ đoạn, sắc mặt biến càng phát ra khó coi.

Kỳ Cảnh khóe miệng co rút, đến , này bạo tính tình cái gì thời điểm đều không đổi được. Kỳ Cảnh không dám lại trêu chọc hắn , không phải Giang Diệc Kha thật sinh khí đứng lên nhất định phải cùng hắn tính sổ.

Kỳ Cảnh tại bên trong gian phòng thiết trí tinh thần hàng rào, ngăn cách bên ngoài người nhìn trộm. Nắm Giang Diệc Kha thủ đoạn tay vừa dùng lực liền đem trên tay hắn ức chế khí bóp nát, lại còn không có buông hắn ra tay, quả nhiên Giang Diệc Kha nháy mắt liền phát động công kích.

Trên tay ức chế khí thoát phá nháy mắt, Giang Diệc Kha không chút do dự liền ra tay . Thủ đoạn bị Kỳ Cảnh nắm chặt sau, hắn một tay khác lại ngay sau đó tập đi qua, nhưng là vẫn là bị tiếp nhận.

"Diệc Kha, là ta." Thấy Giang Diệc Kha còn muốn phản kháng, Kỳ Cảnh vội vàng mở miệng kêu. Lần này Kỳ Cảnh dùng chính là thanh âm của mình, Giang Diệc Kha vừa nghe liền biết , nhưng hắn vươn ra chân vẫn là không chút nào tạm dừng mà đá hướng về phía Kỳ Cảnh.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Hắn tiểu đồng bọn quá mang thù , đây là nhân cơ hội trả thù đâu!

Giang Diệc Kha cũng không quá quá phận, một cước đá đến thực chỗ sau liền vỗ vỗ quần áo đứng lên, Kỳ Cảnh này mới nhìn đến Giang Diệc Kha thảm trạng. Giang Diệc Kha bộ dáng kia quả thật rất thảm, trên người áo dài trắng đã không có bộ dáng, trên mặt càng là phấn khích.

Kỳ Cảnh khóe miệng nhếch , nhưng trên mặt ý cười dấu đều dấu không đi xuống, Giang Diệc Kha thanh âm lạnh lùng vang lên, "Buồn cười sao?"

"Khụ khụ, không là, ta liền suy nghĩ là ai như vậy có mới, này gấu mèo mắt rất đối xứng ." Kỳ Cảnh khóe miệng kiều kiều.

Giang Diệc Kha trên mặt xanh xanh tím tím đều là vết thương, hốc mắt chung quanh cũng có được máu ứ đọng. Trước hắn đã giết tật phong tinh đạo đoàn người nhiều như vậy, bị bắt được tự nhiên không có gì hảo đãi ngộ.

Không lấy cổ tay thượng ức chế khí, Giang Diệc Kha liền có thể vận dụng không gian cái nút trung đồ vật . Hắn trắng Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái, xuất ra quan tâm trị liệu tề uống đi xuống, trên mặt vết thương từ từ biến thiển, cũng không lâu lắm liền hoàn toàn khôi phục .

Đây đều là chút bị thương ngoài da, quan tâm trị liệu tề đi xuống liên điểm dấu vết cũng sẽ không dư lại. Nhưng là Kỳ Cảnh vẫn có chút muốn cười, hắn còn chưa thấy qua Giang Diệc Kha như vậy chật vật bộ dáng.

"Trên người của ngươi không có biệt miệng vết thương đi?" Kỳ Cảnh hỏi tự nhiên là tương đối thâm cái loại này miệng vết thương, những cái đó bị thương ngoài da cũng đã khôi phục .

Giang Diệc Kha tức giận nhìn hắn một cái, "Ta chính mình là thầy thuốc, còn có thể làm điểm ấy tiểu thương cấp khó trụ?"

"Ngươi đây là có chuyện gì?" Giang Diệc Kha đánh giá một chút Kỳ Cảnh, thu liễm trên mặt biểu tình, "Ngươi không là hẳn là ly khai sao?"

"Có chút việc liền giữ lại." Kỳ Cảnh cũng không có nhiều lời, "Đi thôi, ta trước đưa ngươi rời đi, ngươi cùng gia nhân nhanh chóng rời đi Thủy Lam tinh đi!" Nếu là thật sự bắt đầu tiêu diệt tinh đạo, Thủy Lam tinh nhất định sẽ loạn đứng lên.

Giang Diệc Kha nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói lại nghĩ tới điều gì, mở miệng thăm dò đạo, "Vì cái gì phải rời khỏi? Ta ở trong này đãi rất tốt."

Kỳ Cảnh cũng bị Giang Diệc Kha tức cười , "Rất tốt? Đây là ngươi nói rất tốt? Gia hai đều bị tinh đạo nắm trong tay mặc người xâm lược, ngươi còn cảm thấy hảo?"

Giang Diệc Kha gãi gãi tóc của chính mình cười nói, "Đây không phải là có ngươi ở đâu? Ta còn không nghĩ rời đi, cùng lắm thì ngươi chừng nào thì đi, ta cùng gia gia đi theo ngươi cùng đi?" Lời này vẫn là thăm dò.

"Biệt thăm dò , giữa chúng ta không cần phải như vậy quanh co lòng vòng." Kỳ Cảnh thở dài nói, "Ngươi tại Thủy Lam tinh lâu như vậy, bên này tình huống nào ngươi chẳng lẽ không rõ ràng sao?"

Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt nhìn thẳng Giang Diệc Kha, "Ta trong khoảng thời gian ngắn không sẽ rời đi." Dừng một chút Kỳ Cảnh lại nói, "Thủy Lam tinh liền muốn loạn đi lên, lão nhân gia lớn tuổi , không thích hợp lại trải qua việc này, các ngươi vẫn là nhanh chóng rời đi đi!"

Giang Diệc Kha nụ cười trên mặt cũng đã biến mất, "Ta cũng đã sớm nói, nơi này không là ngươi nên đến địa phương."

"Cái gì là nên đến, cái gì lại không nên tới, chẳng lẽ muốn phóng mặc cho bọn hắn tiếp tục càn rỡ đi xuống sao? Mấy năm nay bọn họ ngồi xuống sự còn thiếu sao? Cũng liền quân bộ những cái đó hỗn đản tại ngăn đón, không phải cũng sẽ không làm cho bọn họ phát triển đứng lên." Kỳ Cảnh nói này đó khi trên mặt toát ra vẻ châm chọc.

"Đại đại tiểu tiểu tinh đạo căn cứ cũng tiêu diệt không ít, rốt cục tìm được đại bản doanh ngươi cảm thấy ta sẽ buông tha?" Kỳ Cảnh hỏi ngược lại. Kỳ Cảnh không có khả năng sẽ buông tha, hắn còn muốn vi phụ mẫu của chính mình báo thù, còn muốn vi những cái đó bị giết hại người vô tội lấy lại công đạo.

Giang Diệc Kha trầm mặc một cái chớp mắt, "Nơi này tinh đạo cũng không tốt giải quyết, ngươi nắm chắc được bao nhiêu phần?" Tuy rằng Giang Diệc Kha không đồng ý Kỳ Cảnh đối Thủy Lam tinh tinh đạo căn cứ xuống tay, nhưng hắn cũng sẽ không mắt mở trừng trừng mà nhìn đông đảo chiến hữu bạch bạch chịu chết.

Nghe thấy Giang Diệc Kha nói, Kỳ Cảnh sắc mặt hoãn hoãn, "Yên tâm đi, ta sẽ không tại không có nắm chắc dưới tình huống ra tay."

"Ta lưu lại giúp ngươi, bên này tình huống ta so ngươi hiểu được." Giang Diệc Kha thấy Kỳ Cảnh thái độ kiên định, cũng không tại làm vô vị khuyên bảo.

Kỳ Cảnh cười vỗ vỗ Giang Diệc Kha bả vai, "Hảo huynh đệ!" Kỳ Cảnh cùng Giang Diệc Kha là quá mệnh giao tình, Giang Diệc Kha tuy rằng cùng Kỳ Cảnh lập trường bất đồng, lại chưa từng có đối Kỳ Cảnh hạ quá độc thủ, ngược lại tại thời khắc nguy cơ đã cứu Kỳ Cảnh.

Giang Diệc Kha hừ lạnh một tiếng, phất mở Kỳ Cảnh đặt ở trên vai hắn tay.

"Những thuốc kia tề là xảy ra chuyện gì?" Kỳ Cảnh hướng Giang Diệc Kha hỏi, "Hiện tại đều đặt ở ta nơi đó đâu, ta cũng không biết xử lý như thế nào." Giang Diệc Kha khẳng định biết những thuốc kia tề là làm cái gì, Kỳ Cảnh rõ ràng liền hỏi hắn .

"Đó là cường hóa dược tề, ông nội của ta nghiên cứu nhiều năm, những năm gần đây mới ra thành phẩm." Giang Diệc Kha từ không gian cái nút trung lấy ra một cái ống nghiệm, ống nghiệm trung rõ ràng chính là những cái đó lam sắc chất lỏng trạng thân thể cường hóa tề.

Nghe thấy Giang Diệc Kha giải thích Kỳ Cảnh sửng sốt, "Cường hóa dược tề?" Kỳ Cảnh ngược lại là không nghĩ tới những cái đó ống nghiệm trung lam sắc chất lỏng chính là cường hóa dược tề, không biết Federie vì cái gì phí nhiều tâm sức cũng muốn được đến này đó cường hóa dược tề.

Giang Diệc Kha gật gật đầu, "Ngươi cũng biết cường hóa dược tề tác dụng, hơn nữa chúng ta đều là cường hóa dược tề được lợi giả." Cường hóa dược tề cũng không ít thấy, có điều kiện người đều biết dùng nó để kích thích tự thân tiềm lực. Giang Diệc Kha cùng Kỳ Cảnh đều sử dụng quá cao cấp cường hóa dược tề, tiến thêm một bước kích phát rồi nhân thể tiềm lực.

"Nhưng là ông nội của ta nghiên cứu xuất loại này cường hóa dược tề tại kích phát nhân thể tiềm lực thượng lại không giống." Giang Diệc Kha quơ quơ ống nghiệm trung lam sắc chất lỏng, trên mặt thần sắc tối nghĩa không rõ.

Kỳ Cảnh không nói gì, an tĩnh chờ đợi Giang Diệc Kha kế tiếp giải thích. Cường hóa dược tề kích phát nhân thể tiềm lực không là cái gì ngạc nhiên sự, nhưng là Giang Diệc Kha nói, liền không khả năng là tùy ý đề cập.

Quả nhiên Giang Diệc Kha lại nói tiếp, "Cái này dược tề ít nhất có thể kích phát nhân thể tiềm lực 30%."

Phổ thông cường hóa dược tề kích phát nhân thể tiềm lực ước vi 10~15, cao cấp cường hóa dược tề cũng mới tới 25% mà thôi. Kỳ Cảnh tuy rằng kinh ngạc, lại còn nhớ rõ quan trọng nhất hạng nhất, "Kia nó tác dụng phụ đâu?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: hôm nay càng năm nghìn, cảm giác chính mình bổng bổng đát!

Nhưng vô dụng, ta tiểu khả ái không chỉ không có khen ta còn tập thể không thấy.

Ủ rũ jpg.

Nguyền rủa chính mình gầy thập cân.

Chương 61: lục một ngày

Giống loại này cường hóa dược tề hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều sẽ có chút tác dụng phụ, giống nhau cường hóa dược tề tác dụng phụ rõ ràng chút, người sử dụng đã bị thống khổ cũng khá lớn, mà cao cấp cường hóa dược tề tác dụng phụ tương đối tiểu, cơ hồ có thể không cần tính.

"Tác dụng phụ?" Giang Diệc Kha khóe miệng lộ ra một tia cười lạnh, "Ông nội của ta thôi diễn nhiều lần cuối cùng cho ra một tổ số liệu, số liệu biểu hiện người sử dụng thọ mệnh ít nhất sẽ giảm bớt ba mươi năm, hơn nữa tại hậu kỳ còn sẽ xuất hiện thân thể hỏng mất trạng huống."

Nghe thấy Giang Diệc Kha nói, Kỳ Cảnh tâm run rẩy, nguyên lai hắn tiểu đồng bọn hố người bản lĩnh là gia tộc truyền thống, "Federie khẳng định không biết đi?" Muốn là biết đến nói phỏng chừng liền sẽ không để cho thủ hạ của mình đi đoạt đoạt .

Tuy rằng kích phát nhân thể tiềm lực 30% thực khiến người tâm động, nhưng là tác dụng phụ quá lớn, còn không đáng đến Federie để ý.

Giang Diệc Kha đem kia chỉ cường hóa dược tề thu lên, trên mặt lộ ra một tia không có hảo ý tươi cười, "Đương nhiên không biết. Dám đối với ta gia nhân xuống tay, liền phải có bị hố giác ngộ."

Vốn là kia dược tề bọn họ không nghĩ giao ra đi , dù sao đó là người khác muốn đồ vật, chính là không biết vì cái gì tin tức tiết lộ , nhưng lại có người tìm tới môn."Chuyện này còn có lợi dụng đường sống, có lẽ còn có thể cho ngươi giúp đỡ." Giang Diệc Kha cười giống cái hồ ly, trong mắt tính kế chợt lóe mà qua.

"Sao còn muốn phiền toái ngươi hỗ trợ ." Kỳ Cảnh hiểu ý mỉm cười, biết Giang Diệc Kha đây là tính toán trả thù trở về."Bất quá ngươi trước không nên động thủ, cái này thân phận ta còn muốn dùng một đoạn thời gian."

Giang Diệc Kha nhún vai, có chút bất đắc dĩ, "Tùy ngươi, ta cái gì thời điểm cũng có thể." Hắn muốn báo thù cái gì thời điểm cũng có thể, đem thời gian sau này dời dời cũng không hề gì.

"Ngươi khối này thân thể nguyên chủ nhân đâu? Chậc chậc, không nghĩ tới tiểu tử ngươi thế nhưng thật sự hỗn đi vào." Giang Diệc Kha ánh mắt nhìn từ trên xuống dưới Kỳ Cảnh.

"Còn chưa có chết, bất quá cũng không sai biệt lắm ." Nghĩ đến Federie Kỳ Cảnh sắc mặt liền có chút không hảo, Federie làm hạ những sự tình kia làm Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng cách ứng lợi hại, nhất là hiện tại hắn còn đỉnh cùng khuôn mặt.

"Chúng ta rời đi trước nơi này đi, đừng quên sớm làm đem gia nhân dời đi đi." Kỳ Cảnh đối Giang Diệc Kha đạo.

Giang Diệc Kha đi theo Kỳ Cảnh phía sau ra khỏi phòng, Evelyn cùng vài người khác còn ở bên ngoài chờ. Thấy Kỳ Cảnh đi ra, Evelyn lập tức đứng dậy hướng Kỳ Cảnh đi tới, nhìn đến Giang Diệc Kha thời điểm sửng sốt một chút.

Kỳ Cảnh đơn giản giải thích, "Về sau hắn chính là chúng ta người, đối người muốn khách khí chút."

Chính mình thủ trưởng nói nói Evelyn tự nhiên không thể phản bác, tuy rằng có chút ngạc nhiên Kỳ Cảnh là như thế nào thu phục Giang Diệc Kha, nhưng là hắn không có khả năng thật sự mở miệng đến hỏi. Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói sau, Evelyn hữu hảo hướng Giang Diệc Kha đánh cái bắt chuyện.

Giang Diệc Kha liên cái ánh mắt đều không vứt cấp Evelyn, hai tay cắm ở trong túi áo đi theo Kỳ Cảnh mặt sau từ từ mà hướng ra phía ngoài đi. Đương nhiên hắn không mang thù là không có khả năng , chẳng qua bây giờ còn không là trả thù thời điểm mà thôi.

Thấy Evelyn còn đi theo phía sau mình, Kỳ Cảnh mở miệng nói, "Evelyn, ngươi không cần đi theo ta ." Kỳ Cảnh không cho Evelyn đi theo, hắn liền dừng cước bộ, nhìn theo Kỳ Cảnh cùng Giang Diệc Kha hai người sau khi rời đi mới xoay người trở về phòng.

Thượng phi hành khí sau, Kỳ Cảnh tùy ý tìm cái vị trí ngồi xuống, thấy Giang Diệc Kha đem phi hành khí thiết trí hảo sau ngồi ở hắn đối diện, mở miệng hỏi, "Diệc Kha, ngươi có biết dưới đất này thành có bao nhiêu cửa ra vào sao?"

Dưới đất này thành diện tích thực đại, cửa ra vào tự nhiên cũng không thể thiếu. Bọn họ muốn là bốn phía tiến công, thực khả năng tinh đạo nhóm liền sẽ từ khác nhau cửa ra vào chạy trốn, kia sẽ cho bọn hắn tăng thêm không ít phiền toái. Muốn là biết mỗi cái cửa ra vào, còn có thể phái người tại kia phụ cận ôm cây đợi thỏ.

Nghe được Kỳ Cảnh vấn đề, Giang Diệc Kha híp lại mắt, "Nghe nói có một trăm lẻ một chỗ, nhưng là ta chỉ biết là hơn mười chỗ thường dùng cửa ra vào." Nói xong hắn cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ lại nói, "Ông nội của ta tuổi khá lớn, ở trong này trụ thời gian cũng tương đối dài, hẳn là biết không thiếu."

Giang Diệc Kha gia gia là một cái y dược người phóng khoáng lạc quan, lúc tuổi còn trẻ vi tìm kiếm một loại dược liệu một mình chạy tới Thủy Lam tinh, sau lại liền định cư xuống dưới. Mà Giang Diệc Kha nãi nãi lại là cái nữ tinh đạo, mà còn tại tật phong tinh đạo đoàn trung địa phương vị không thấp, bất quá nàng đã qua đời rất nhiều năm .

Giang Diệc Kha nãi nãi chết sớm, gia gia của hắn sau lại vẫn luôn lẻ loi một mình, vài thập niên trước thu dưỡng lúc ấy bị vứt bỏ hắn. Bởi vì trong nhà trưởng bối nguyên nhân, Giang Diệc Kha coi như là tật phong tinh đạo đoàn người, bất quá hắn rất ít tham dự tật phong tinh đạo đoàn sự.

Bọn họ gia lưỡng tuy rằng không muốn cùng tinh đạo nhóm liên lụy cùng một chỗ, nhưng vẫn là tránh cho không được có điều tiếp xúc. Nếu không lão gia tử còn tham luyến Thủy Lam tinh đông đảo hi hữu dược liệu, bọn họ đã sớm dọn đi .

Hiện tại muốn tiêu diệt Thủy Lam tinh tinh đạo, tất nhiên có một hồi ác chiến, Giang Diệc Kha nhất định phải khuyên nhủ chính mình gia gia rời đi. Vốn là hắn đã nghĩ mang Kỳ Cảnh đi gặp thấy, nhân cơ hội từ lão nhân nơi đó điểm cong thứ tốt đưa cho Kỳ Cảnh, hiện tại Kỳ Cảnh hỏi vấn đề này, càng muốn đi .

"Ông nội của ta y dược trình độ tại liên bang có thể sắp xếp trước thập, lần này mang ngươi đi gặp thấy. Muốn là có cái gì phương diện này vấn đề, cũng không nên bỏ qua cái này hay cơ hội." Giang Diệc Kha có chút tự hào nói.

Kỳ Cảnh kinh ngạc một cái chớp mắt, không nghĩ tới Giang Diệc Kha gia gia y dược trình độ cao như vậy, trách không được Giang Diệc Kha tuổi còn trẻ liền có một tay thật tốt y thuật. Kỳ Cảnh sờ sờ trên cổ quải mặt dây chuyền, đối Giang Diệc Kha cười nói, "Cảm tạ."

Hắn thực vật nhân bạn lữ lâu như vậy đều không có biến hóa, vừa lúc thừa dịp cơ hội này làm người nhìn xem. Muốn là lại không có động tĩnh, hắn liền chân tâm nóng nảy.

Giang Diệc Kha trắng Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái, "Ngươi muốn thật muốn khách khí với ta, liền đừng tìm ta hỗ trợ, lãng phí ta đại hảo thời gian."

"Ân, ta đây liền không với ngươi khách khí ." Kỳ Cảnh cười trả lời.

Giang Diệc Kha chỉ biết phải nhận được như vậy trả lời, vừa lúc phi hành khí đã dừng, hắn liền đứng dậy đi ra ngoài. Kỳ Cảnh không cần hắn tiếp đón liền tự giác mà đi theo hắn đi ra ngoài, đi không bao xa liền nhìn thấy tên là bá ân tư nhân phòng khám.

Evelyn bắt được Giang Diệc Kha sau áp chế gia gia của hắn tiếp tục chế tác cường hóa dược tề, lão nhân gia lại về tới bá ân phòng khám. Giang Diệc Kha mang theo Kỳ Cảnh đi vào phòng khám, trước thay đổi nhất kiện sạch sẽ áo dài trắng, sau đó mới dẫn dắt Kỳ Cảnh đi tìm người.

Giang Diệc Kha mang theo Kỳ Cảnh xuyên qua một đạo cửa nhỏ đi tới phòng khám mặt sau kiến trúc nội.

Trắng noãn địa phương gạch không nhiễm một hạt bụi, liên trần nhà đều là thuần trắng sắc, trong không khí còn tản ra tiêu độc thủy hương vị. Kỳ Cảnh lạc hậu Giang Diệc Kha một bước đi tới, nhanh đến hành lang dài cuối khi mới ngừng lại được.

Giang Diệc Kha lấy ra tạp tùy tay một xoát, nhắm chặt môn không tiếng động mà mở ra, hai người đi vào. Cả phòng thực nghiệm thiết bị tiến vào tầm nhìn, một cái đầu hoa mắt bạch lão nhân chính cong thắt lưng nằm ở thực nghiệm trên đài, cẩn thận quan sát đến cái gì.

Nghe thấy tiếng bước chân sau, kia thân xuyên áo dài trắng lão nhân thẳng đứng dậy quay đầu nhìn về phía cửa nhà. Thấy rõ người đến là ai sau, lão nhân trên mặt lộ ra kinh hỉ, "Diệc Kha, ngươi trở lại."

"Gia gia, cho ngươi lo lắng . Ta không sự, ngài hoàn hảo đi?" Giang Diệc Kha vài bước đi lên trước quan tâm đạo. Thấy mình gia gia hết thảy an hảo, Giang Diệc Kha mới tùng một hơi.

Giang Diệc Kha gia gia thấy hắn bình an trở về, huyền tâm rơi xuống trở về, cũng chú ý tới theo Giang Diệc Kha vào Kỳ Cảnh."Diệc Kha, đó là?"

"Gia gia, đây là ta tại quân đội khi bạn tốt Kỳ Cảnh, chúng ta là quá mệnh huynh đệ." Giang Diệc Kha phía sau hướng Kỳ Cảnh vẫy vẫy tay, đem Kỳ Cảnh giới thiệu cho mình gia gia.

Giang Diệc Kha trực tiếp đem Kỳ Cảnh thân phận chân thật nói, gia gia của hắn nhìn Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt đổi đổi, vốn là chính là nhìn hậu bối ánh mắt, hiện tại thì nhiều chút đánh giá.

Kỳ Cảnh đi lên trước vấn an, "Gia gia hảo, ngài bảo ta Tiểu Cảnh liền hảo."

"Hảo hảo hảo, quả nhiên là anh hùng xuất thiếu niên a!" Giang Diệc Kha gia gia trong ánh mắt mang theo tán thưởng, liên tục khích lệ đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh khiêm tốn trả lời, "Ngài quá khen."

"Đi , đi , các ngươi đừng lại này làm này đó hư , đều là người một nhà." Giang Diệc Kha nhìn chính mình gia gia cùng Kỳ Cảnh kia hàn huyên nhìn ngứa răng, bất đắc dĩ mà ra tiếng.

Giang Diệc Kha gia gia đưa tay vỗ chính mình tôn tử một chút, "Xú tiểu tử, không lớn không nhỏ , cả ngày không điểm trầm ổn kính, ngươi xem một chút nhân gia Tiểu Cảnh, về sau nhiều hướng nhân gia học tập học tập, biết không? Đừng cả ngày cho ta không lý tưởng."

"Gia gia, ta mới là tôn tử của ngài a!" Giang Diệc Kha vẻ mặt đau khổ nhìn chính mình gia gia, còn nhân cơ hội vứt cấp Kỳ Cảnh một cái u oán ánh mắt.

Giang Diệc Kha gia gia đưa tay lại vỗ hắn một chút, "Đi thôi, chúng ta đi ra ngoài tán gẫu, đừng ở chỗ này làm đứng , ta đây đem lão xương cốt cần phải chịu không nổi ." Nói xong hắn liền dẫn đầu đi ra ngoài.

"Đi rồi." Giang Diệc Kha vươn tay xả Kỳ Cảnh một chút, hai người một cùng đi ra ngoài, "Ông nội của ta cả ngày liền hô chính mình già rồi, trên thực tế thể trạng kiện khang đâu, còn động bất động liền đi ra bên ngoài ngắt lấy mới mẻ dược liệu."

Kỳ Cảnh cười cười, "Lão nhân gia thân thể kiện khang là chuyện tốt, nhà của chúng ta lão gia tử một bó to tuổi còn tổng tại vi chúng ta này đồng lứa quan tâm đâu, cũng không phải là nhiều mệt thân thể chịu đựng được."

Giang Diệc Kha gật gật đầu, "Ân, nhà của chúng ta lão gia tử chính là có không ít bí phương đâu! Quá sẽ ta cho ngươi hỏi một chút, ngươi mang về cấp lão Nguyên soái, coi như là chúng ta tiểu bối một phần tâm ý."

Hai người nói chuyện công phu liền vào một gian phòng khách, bên trong phòng khách chỉnh thể phong cách đại khí mộc mạc. Người máy bảo mẫu đã chuẩn bị tốt mâm đựng trái cây cùng đồ uống, lão gia tử ngồi ở mềm mại thoải mái trên ghế sa lông, chính đang chờ hai người đâu.

"Ngươi rốt cuộc có không có vấn đề? Tận dụng thời cơ, mất rồi không có lại, giống ông nội của ta lợi hại như vậy thầy thuốc nhưng không thấy nhiều a!" Giang Diệc Kha tại Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh ngồi xuống, cợt nhả mà nói.

"Tiểu tử ngươi càng làm ta bán đi ?" Giang Diệc Kha gia gia nghe thấy mình tôn tử nói sau cười nói, lại đối Kỳ Cảnh nói, "Lão nhân ta biệt bản lĩnh không có, muốn là có cái gì thương a cái gì đau , tới tìm ta là được rồi."

"Ai, đối ! Ngươi lần trước cái kia suy yếu độc tố thế nào ? Khẳng định đều hảo đi! Thế nào, ta y dược trình độ có phải hay không lại tiến bộ?" Giang Diệc Kha đột nhiên nhớ tới còn có có chuyện như vậy, có chút tự hào đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến Giang Diệc Kha kia đắc sắt bộ dáng, cảm giác chính mình tay có chút dương, nhưng là một bên còn có lão nhân gia đang nhìn, hắn lại yên lặng áp chế hồ Giang Diệc Kha vẻ mặt xúc động, mà còn trái lương tâm khen khen Giang Diệc Kha.

Khen xong Giang Diệc Kha, Kỳ Cảnh mới nói khởi chuyện của mình, "Chính mình không thành vấn đề, liền là có chút lo lắng ta bạn lữ trạng huống."

"Ân? Tiểu tẩu tử làm sao vậy? Ở nơi nào đâu?" Giang Diệc Kha ngược lại là tích cực, đã mở miệng hỏi .

Chương 62: lục hai ngày

Kỳ Cảnh cũng không tránh kiêng kị, trực tiếp từ đem Mạc Vong từ mặt dây chuyền không gian trung lấy đi ra. Một chậu sinh cơ dạt dào lục thực đột nhiên xuất hiện tại Kỳ Cảnh bàn tay thượng, lục doanh doanh cành lá nhìn qua phá lệ chọc người yêu thích.

Mạc Vong vẫn luôn chú ý mấy người đối thoại, hiện tại mãnh không đinh mà xuất hiện tại người trước còn bị vây xem, cũng cảm giác có chút không được tự nhiên. Chủ yếu là Mạc Vong hiện tại chột dạ đâu, vạn nhất thật sự bị nhìn thấu cái gì hắn nhưng làm như thế nào?

Có lẽ hắn cũng chỉ có thể bại lộ , về sau quang minh chính đại xuất hiện? Nhưng là hắn có chút lo lắng nhà mình tức phụ nhất thời không tiếp thụ được, vạn nhất tức phụ ghét bỏ hắn giới tính không đối nhưng làm như thế nào? !

Mạc Vong chính ở chỗ này rối rắm lại đây rối rắm đi qua, Kỳ Cảnh vừa mở miệng, hắn lập tức chi khởi lỗ tai lắng nghe nghiêm túc.

"Đây là ta bạn lữ, chủng tộc là Carlot thực vật nhân, không biết vì cái gì nàng vẫn luôn không có biến hóa thành công, ta thật sự là có chút lo lắng." Kỳ Cảnh đem chính mình trong lòng sầu lo nói ra.

Giang Diệc Kha gia gia thấy Kỳ Cảnh đối Mạc Vong kia coi trọng bộ dáng, liền biết bọn họ tình cảm không tồi."Đến, làm ta xem trước một chút."

Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ Mạc Vong phiến lá, "Ngoan, làm gia gia cho ngươi xem nhìn." Kỳ Cảnh đầu tiên là an ủi Mạc Vong một phen sau mới đem hắn đệ đi ra ngoài.

"Bề ngoài thoạt nhìn ngược lại là không vấn đề gì." Lão gia tử nhìn kỹ nhìn Mạc Vong cành lá, thấy nàng lớn lên thập phần khỏe mạnh liền hỏi, "Nàng bình thường thực đơn có cái gì đặc biệt sao?"

Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ nghĩ hồi đáp, "Trừ đi một tí đặc biệt phối trí dịch dinh dưỡng, nàng còn thích hấp thu các loại thú hạch, hơn nữa không giới hạn với tiểu phi thử thú hạch."

Trải qua thực trường một đoạn thời gian ở chung, Kỳ Cảnh sờ soạng ra quy luật. Nguyên lai hắn bạn lữ không là thích tiểu phi thử thú hạch, mà là sở hữu chủng loại thú hạch đều thích. Biết chuyện này sau hắn tra tìm không ít tư liệu, sau lại thấy không có vấn đề hắn cũng liền từ nàng .

Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói, lão gia tử kinh ngạc một cái chớp mắt, cười nói, "Tiểu nha đầu cũng không phải kiêng ăn, có thể hấp thụ nhiều chút thú hạch cũng có thể xúc tiến nàng sinh trưởng, là chuyện tốt."

Mạc Vong: "..." Tất cả mọi người đem hắn tính đừng nhầm , thật kinh hỉ, thật kích thích.

"Nàng bình thường thế nào, biểu hiện hoạt bát sao?" Giang Diệc Kha gia gia tiếp tục hỏi Kỳ Cảnh.

"Ân, biểu hiện hết thảy bình thường, chính là chậm chạp không thể biến hóa." Không chỉ là hoạt bát vấn đề, nghĩ đến những cái đó có thể sinh trưởng tốt không ngừng dây leo, Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được lau một phen mặt. Nhà mình tức phụ quá có khả năng, có đôi khi làm hắn thực vô lực.

"Quang như vậy nhìn cũng nhìn không ra vấn đề, lão nhân lớn tuổi , nhãn lực không hảo, vẫn là dùng dụng cụ kiểm tra đo lường một chút đi!" Giang Diệc Kha gia gia nhìn sau khi, vấn đề gì đều không có phát hiện.

Kỳ Cảnh đạo, "Kia liền phiền toái gia gia ."

"Đi theo ta cùng lên tới đi, tỉnh ngươi lo lắng, dù sao chỗ này của ta cũng không có gì kiêng dè." Lão gia tử chú ý tới Kỳ Cảnh trong mắt sầu lo, cười vẫy vẫy tay.

Giang Diệc Kha kéo Kỳ Cảnh đi theo, "Đi rồi, đi rồi, ngây ngốc làm như thế nào? Không sợ tiểu tẩu tử sợ hãi a "

Hai người đi theo đồng thời vào phòng thí nghiệm, chỉ thấy Mạc Vong đã bị đặt ở thực nghiệm trên đài. Hiện tại Mạc Vong giống như chính là kia thớt thượng ngư, chỉ còn chờ khai làm thịt.

Nhìn chung quanh các loại khí giới, Mạc Vong càng phát ra trong lòng bất an . Này lão gia tử thoạt nhìn rất lợi hại, sẽ không thật sự nhìn ra cái gì đến đây đi?

Lão gia tử trước tiên ở Mạc Vong cư trú chậu hoa trung lấy đi một tí dinh dưỡng cơ, sau đó liền xoay người đi hướng một bên khí giới. Làm bằng bạc kim loại khí giới phát ra rất nhỏ vù vù thanh, vài giây đồng hồ công phu liền cho ra một tổ số liệu.

Này tổ số liệu bị ký lục xuống dưới, lão gia tử lại lập lại mấy lần cái này quá trình, được đến số liệu cũng không có quá lớn lệch lạc. Được đến này đó số liệu quá mức bình thường, mặc dù là Giang Diệc Kha gia gia loại này y dược người phóng khoáng lạc quan cũng không nhìn xuất bất cứ dị thường nào chỗ.

Lão gia tử nghĩ nghĩ vẫn là cảm thấy phải hảo hảo xét nghiệm một chút, dùng dụng cụ tại Mạc Vong phiến lá cùng trên thân thể lấy điểm hàng mẫu, "Có thể , các ngươi đi trước phòng khách chờ xem, đợi ta bắt được xét nghiệm số liệu liền đi qua."

Kỳ Cảnh sờ sờ Mạc Vong phiến lá, trấn an ý tứ hàm xúc thực rõ ràng.

Mạc Vong trong lòng có chút phức tạp, hắn thoạt nhìn có như vậy yếu ớt sao? Đừng tưởng rằng hắn không biết này là đang an ủi mình a! Thật không nghĩ tới hắn loại này da dày thịt béo, nại đánh kháng suất long cũng có bị ôn nhu lấy đãi thời điểm, tâm tình vô cùng phức tạp.

Mạc Vong thuận thế cọ xát Kỳ Cảnh lòng bàn tay, một bộ nhu thuận vô cùng bộ dáng. Nghe được lão gia tử nói sau Kỳ Cảnh đem Mạc Vong nâng ở tại lòng bàn tay, cùng Giang Diệc Kha cùng đi ra phòng thí nghiệm.

Giang Diệc Kha vỗ sợ Kỳ Cảnh bả vai, "Không có việc gì , lão gia nhà ta tử lợi hại đâu, tiểu tẩu tử khẳng định sẽ mau chóng biến hóa thành công ."

Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu, trong lòng lại ẩn ẩn có chút bất an. Mạc Vong cảm nhận được Kỳ Cảnh cảm xúc dao động, vươn ra cành kéo chặt cổ tay của hắn.

Hai người một rồng hồi trước phòng khách, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Giang Diệc Kha hàn huyên một hồi thiên, lão gia tử mới hồi phòng khách. Kỳ Cảnh chú ý tới Giang Diệc Kha gia gia sắc mặt, tâm một chút huyền lên, kia cũng không phải là thoạt nhìn không có việc gì bộ dáng!

"Gia gia." Giang Diệc Kha thấy mình gia gia vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, cũng cảm nhận được chuyện nghiêm trọng tính, hoán một tiếng lại không nói gì thêm.

Lão gia tử vào phòng khách, cầm lấy cái chén uống mấy ngụm nước, định rồi thảnh thơi thần. Hắn nhìn Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt có chút phức tạp, Giang Diệc Kha cũng đi theo lo lắng lên, càng không cần phải nói Kỳ Cảnh cái này đương sự .

Kỳ Cảnh đặt ở bên cạnh tay nắm chặt, "Gia gia, có vấn đề gì ngài nói là có thể, ta thừa nhận được." Tuy rằng trong lòng lo lắng đến cực điểm, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh lại không thể thật sự loạn tâm thần.

Có vấn đề gì nói ra giải quyết là được, Kỳ Cảnh như vậy an ủi chính mình.

"Ngươi gần nhất có cảm giác hay không chính mình tinh thần lực có cái gì dị thường?" Xuất hồ ý liêu chính là lão gia tử mở miệng sau cũng không nói gì về Mạc Vong sự, lại hỏi tới Kỳ Cảnh tình huống.

Kỳ Cảnh không nghĩ tới lão gia tử sẽ hỏi hắn, sững sờ một cái chớp mắt sau lắc lắc đầu, "Không có, ta cảm giác thực hảo. Trước tuy rằng đã bị suy yếu độc tố ảnh hưởng, nhưng là hiện tại đã hoàn toàn không có vấn đề ."

Giang Diệc Kha cũng có chút hoang mang, "Gia gia, Kỳ Cảnh hắn làm sao vậy?" Giang Diệc Kha nghe thấy nhà mình lão gia tử nói, liền biết chính mình bạn tốt xuất vấn đề, mày nhịn không được nhíu lại.

"Không có? Không có khả năng! Ta phải đến kết quả tuyệt đối sẽ không phạm sai lầm." Giang Diệc Kha gia gia thập phần khẳng định đạo.

Được đến kiểm tra kết quả sau hắn cũng thực giật mình, lại sử dụng những thứ khác vài loại phương pháp nhiều lần nghiệm chứng, cuối cùng cho ra một cái cuối cùng kết luận: Kỳ Cảnh Carlot thực vật nhân bạn lữ tại khi còn bé đã bị tiêm vào một loại đặc biệt dược tề —Vl2359 hào thuốc thử.

Loại này thuốc thử cũng không thông thường, thật sự là bởi vì này chế tác tài liệu quá mức rất thưa thớt. Trên thực tế có rất ít người hiểu loại này dược tề, mà Giang Diệc Kha gia gia vừa lúc là một cái cảm kích giả, tuy rằng hiểu biết không sâu, nhưng là đầy đủ làm minh bạch trước mặt hoang mang .

"Gia gia, ngài nói nói là có ý gì? Ngươi nói thẳng liền hảo." Kỳ Cảnh thấy ngay cả mình đều liên lụy đi vào, đột nhiên nghĩ tới trước chính mình xem nhẹ một ít vấn đề.

Nếu là đề cập đến hắn, kia thực có thể là quân bộ người động tay, kia bạn lữ của hắn phải là bị hắn liên lụy . Thông qua bạn lữ gian liên hệ đến mưu hại hắn, quân bộ những người đó thật đúng là hao hết khổ tâm.

Kỳ Cảnh trong ánh mắt hiện lên một tia mũi nhọn, trong lòng cũng bị quân bộ những người đó khơi dậy chút lệ khí. Những người đó thật sự là càng ngày càng càn rỡ , hiện tại không chỉ đối hắn xuống tay, liên người nhà của hắn đều liên lụy đi vào.

Nếu là duy độc đối hắn động thủ, Kỳ Cảnh còn có thể nhẫn nhất thời khí, lấy đại cục làm trọng. Nhưng nếu là liên lụy đến người nhà của hắn, Kỳ Cảnh liền sẽ không tốt như vậy nói chuyện .

Lão gia tử mở ra cổ tay thượng quang não, điều ra về Vl2359 hào thuốc thử tin tức, "Không biết ngươi có hay không nghe nói qua một loại dược tề tên là Vl2359 hào thuốc thử."

Phóng ra xuất trên màn ảnh cho thấy Vl2359 hào thuốc thử tin tức, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Giang Diệc Kha ánh mắt đều dừng ở mặt trên.

Vl2359 hào thuốc thử, bởi vì này chế tác tài liệu rất thưa thớt mà thành vi hi hữu dược tề, lại bởi vì này chế tác phương pháp phức tạp, rất ít hiện thế. Lại sau này còn có loại này dược tề người chế tác, cùng với mấy lệ lâm sàng ứng dụng án lệ.

Kỳ Cảnh rất nhanh xem xong những cái đó tin tức, giống như trong nháy mắt rơi vào đáy vực, trái tim băng giá lợi hại. Quân bộ người thật sự là quá nham hiểm , thế nhưng muốn dùng loại này phương pháp phế đi hắn.

Hơn nữa có cơ hội đối hắn bạn lữ hạ thủ người, chỉ có mấy người kia tuyển. Kỳ Cảnh cảm giác hô hấp cứng lại, trong tim buồn lợi hại. A, thật sự là không nghĩ tới, lại một cái tại sau lưng của hắn sáp đao chiến hữu.

Không biết lần này quân bộ những người đó lại tung nhiều ít ích lợi, thế nhưng thành công đem người đón mua. Nói thật, hắn cảm giác có chút bất khả tư nghị, nhưng lại có loại quả thế cảm giác.

Kỳ Cảnh cơ hồ khống chế không được trong lòng nghiêm nghị sát ý, cuối cùng vẫn là lý trí chiếm thượng phong, Kỳ Cảnh nhìn thẳng lão gia tử hỏi, "Ý của ngài là nói ta bạn lữ hắn vĩnh viễn đều không thể biến hóa ?"

Nói lời này khi Kỳ Cảnh cấp Mạc Vong một mình thiết trí một cái tinh thần hàng rào, thật cẩn thận mà ý đồ đem điều này tin dữ giấu diếm xuống dưới.

Không riêng gì hắn bạn lữ không thể biến hóa vấn đề, mà là liên hắn đều có thể sẽ biến thành phế nhân. Loại thuốc này tề bị tiêm vào tại hắn thực vật nhân bạn lữ thân thể sau, sẽ thong thả thay đổi thực vật nhân tinh thần lực, hơn nữa tại tiếp xúc trung sẽ đem Kỳ Cảnh tinh thần lực cũng bị nhiễm.

Cuối cùng hậu quả là Carlot thực vật nhân không chỉ vô pháp biến hóa, hơn nữa đến bình thường biến hóa thời gian khi bị thay đổi sau tinh thần lực sẽ dần dần rơi chậm lại, cho đến biến mất, mà Kỳ Cảnh cũng sẽ biến thành một cái không có tinh thần lực phế nhân.

Chính là không nghĩ tới Kỳ Cảnh bên này chậm chạp không có tin tức, quân bộ những người đó ấn không chịu nổi mới lại phái người đến mưu hại Kỳ Cảnh. Kỳ Cảnh vận khí luôn luôn hảo, lần thứ hai hữu kinh vô hiểm né qua.

Mạc Vong bên này đang tập trung tinh thần nghe đâu, đột nhiên toàn bộ thế giới đều yên tĩnh trở lại, còn có loại bị quan tiểu hắc ốc ảo giác. Hảo tại Mạc Vong tinh thần lực so Kỳ Cảnh cao quá nhiều, lặng yên không một tiếng động mà đã đột phá Kỳ Cảnh thiết trí tinh thần hàng rào, đem chính mình tinh thần lực nhập cư trái phép đi ra ngoài.

Mạc Vong tinh thần lực tìm tòi đi ra ngoài liền nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói, còn phụ họa gật gật đầu, cành lá cao thấp lay động vài cái. Hắn khối này thực vật nhân thân thể đích thật là không thể biến hóa , nhưng là không quan hệ, hắn có thể a!

Tuy rằng Mạc Vong không rõ ràng lắm khối này thực vật nhân thân thể vì cái gì sẽ xảy ra vấn đề, nhưng hắn biết kết quả này đã vô pháp vãn hồi rồi. Mạc Vong đi theo Kỳ Cảnh nhìn trên màn ảnh về Vl2359 hào thuốc thử tin tức, lại vẫn là không hiểu rất rõ tình huống.

Không có biện pháp, tri thức hệ thống bất đồng, hắn không biến thành thất học đều là nhiều mệt khối này trong thân thể tự mang bộ phận ký ức. Về phần những thứ khác, thật sự không thể cưỡng cầu hắn .

Lão gia tử nhìn nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, mặt thượng giống như cũng có chút không giải, đối với Kỳ Cảnh vấn đề hắn không trả lời ngay, "Tinh thần lực của ngươi một chút vấn đề đều không có? Kia dị năng hoặc là thể năng đâu?"

Không thích hợp, quá không được bình thường! Lão gia tử lắc lắc đầu.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến Giang Diệc Kha gia gia lắc đầu, trong lòng tăng thêm lãnh ý, sắc mặt cũng có chút trắng bệch.

Chương 63: lục ba ngày

"Thật không có những thứ khác phương pháp giải quyết sao?" Kỳ Cảnh lấy lại bình tĩnh lần thứ hai hỏi.

Giang Diệc Kha gia gia còn đang suy nghĩ chuyện này quái dị chỗ, không ngừng lắc đầu phủ nhận cái gì, nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh câu hỏi sau mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, "Ngươi đừng vội, ta còn không phải thực xác định, nói không chừng chuyện này còn có vãn hồi đường sống."

Kỳ Cảnh vội vàng mở miệng nói, "Ngài nói!" Trong lòng hắn quá mức để ý, lời nói và việc làm thượng cũng tùy theo hiển lộ đi ra.

"Ta trước làm cho ngươi cái kiểm tra đi, không phải ta cũng không dám quả quyết có kết luận, các ngươi tình huống này thật sự là có chút đặc biệt." Giang Diệc Kha gia gia đối đãi Kỳ Cảnh chuyện này tương đối cẩn thận, không dám chủ quan ước đoán.

Kỳ Cảnh đi theo lão gia tử đi phòng thí nghiệm kiểm tra thân thể, Mạc Vong cùng Giang Diệc Kha bị lưu tại phòng khách. Một người một rồng tương đối không lời gì để nói, Giang Diệc Kha thường thường liền triều cửa nhà nhìn vài lần, Mạc Vong thì lặng yên không một tiếng động mà chú ý Kỳ Cảnh bên kia tình huống.

Lão gia tử tuy rằng lớn tuổi , làm việc hiệu suất cũng rất cao, không bao lâu phải có được tưởng muốn số liệu.

Được đến các hạng thân thể số liệu đều biểu hiện Kỳ Cảnh thân thể thực khỏe mạnh, hoàn toàn không có bị Vl2359 hào dược tề ảnh hưởng dấu hiệu. Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng sốt ruột nhưng cũng biết không thể đánh nhiễu lão gia tử tự hỏi, cường bách chính mình kiên nhẫn chờ kết quả.

Sau một lúc lâu Giang Diệc Kha gia gia trên mặt lộ ra một vẻ kinh ngạc, đối với mình được đến kiểm tra kết quả chậc chậc lấy làm kỳ lạ. Lão gia tử làm nghề y nhiều năm, gặp qua ca bệnh vô số, nhưng vẫn là nhịn không được trong lòng tiếc hận.

Đáng tiếc , đáng tiếc này một đôi bích nhân.

"Ngươi, " lão gia tử thở dài vẫn là đem chính mình được đến kết quả nói cho Kỳ Cảnh nghe, "Tuy rằng không biết vì cái gì, nhưng thân thể của ngươi quả thật không có bất cứ vấn đề gì, chính là ngươi bạn lữ tình huống ta cũng bất lực."

"Lấy phòng ngừa vạn nhất, các ngươi cũng không cần lại có tinh thần lực tiếp xúc ." Lão gia tử lại nhắc nhở đạo. Tuy rằng hiện tại không có vấn đề, không có nghĩa là về sau cũng không có vấn đề, vẫn là cẩn thận phòng bị tương đối tốt.

Lão gia tử nói Kỳ Cảnh đều nghe hiểu, nhưng hắn đầu óc trung lại cùng không nhất dạng, chỉ tiếng vọng một câu — vô năng vô lực. Thế nhưng Liên lão gia tử đều bất lực sao?

Kỳ Cảnh khẩn mím môi, trực giác đến yết hầu khô khốc vô cùng, liên mở miệng đều có chút gian nan.

"Hoặc Hứa lão đầu tử ta học nghệ không tinh, ngươi cũng đừng tuyệt vọng, có lẽ có người có thể ứng đối cái bệnh này chứng đâu!" Giang Diệc Kha gia gia nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh hiện tại bộ dáng, mở miệng an ủi, nhưng trên thực tế liên hắn bản thân cũng không quá quan tâm tin tưởng.

Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt lộ ra một cái gượng ép cười, lắc đầu nói, "Ngài không cần an ủi ta , lần này còn muốn cám ơn ngài, không phải ta cũng không biết."

Cũng không phải là, nếu không bởi vì Giang Diệc Kha quan hệ, hắn phát hiện chuyện này còn không biết muốn tới khi nào. Kỳ Cảnh tâm lãnh đồng thời, trong lòng lại nảy sinh hận ý.

Giang Diệc Kha gia gia dù sao cũng là cái ngoại nhân, cũng không có phương tiện nói thêm cái gì. Kỳ Cảnh lại hướng hắn cố vấn có quan vấn đề, biết được chính mình Carlot thực vật nhân bạn lữ trừ bỏ không thể biến hóa ở ngoài, tạm thời không có những thứ khác vấn đề, trong lòng nhiều ít có chút an ủi.

Chỉ cần hoàn hảo hảo còn sống, những thứ khác vấn đề bọn họ cũng có thể cùng nhau đối mặt. Không phải là không thể biến hóa sao? Vậy hắn cứ như vậy cùng nàng cả đời.

Về phần hậu đại vấn đề không là còn có hắn ca sao? Lại không được còn có thể trông cậy vào phát đạt tinh tế khoa học kỹ thuật. Những cái đó cũng không phải hắn lo lắng , cũng không biết hắn bạn lữ có thể hay không tiếp thu cái này tàn khốc hiện thực.

Kỳ Cảnh cùng lão gia tử hồi phòng khách, Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt thần sắc đã khôi phục bình thường, nhìn đến Giang Diệc Kha khi còn cười cười, phảng phất cái gì đều không có phát sinh.

Chính là Mạc Vong vẫn là cảm giác đến Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng lan tràn cái loại này phức tạp cảm xúc, dài nhỏ mềm mại cành nhẹ nhàng vãn thượng Kỳ Cảnh thủ đoạn, không tiếng động mà an ủi hắn.

Nghe xong lâu như vậy, Mạc Vong đại thể cũng minh bạch trước mặt tình huống. Đơn giản là hắn khối này thực vật nhân thân thể bị người động tay chân, mục đích thì là vì ám hại Kỳ Cảnh, bất quá bị hắn một làm rối, sự tình đều đã có thay đổi.

Hắn mấy có lẽ đã có thể phỏng đoán xuất một loại khác tình huống, nếu là hắn không có xuất hiện, hắn khối này thân thể nguyên chủ nhân cùng Kỳ Cảnh đều sẽ thụ hại. Như vậy hậu quả chỉ là ngẫm lại, liền cảm thấy thê thảm cực kỳ.

Mạc Vong đột nhiên có chút cảm tạ kia hai chỉ hại chính mình lưu lạc đến cái này thời không long, tuy rằng làm hắn bị thương không nhẹ, nhưng cũng làm hắn gặp Kỳ Cảnh.

Mạc Vong tự nhiên luyến tiếc Kỳ Cảnh như vậy thương tâm đi xuống, hơn nữa là bởi vì hắn không thể biến hóa sự thương tâm. Tuy rằng thân phận của hắn có chút vấn đề, nhưng vẫn luôn làm bạn này Kỳ Cảnh một cái đều là hắn.

Nếu là như vậy, kia Kỳ Cảnh hẳn là sẽ không cự tuyệt hắn mới là. Trước Mạc Vong trong lòng vẫn luôn có các loại băn khoăn, nhưng hiện tại hắn đột nhiên không nghĩ suy xét cái nào .

Vô luận như thế nào, Kỳ Cảnh cả đời này đều vứt không được hắn . Muốn là Kỳ Cảnh nhất thời không thể tiếp thu, vậy hắn có thể chờ, muốn là tiếp nhận rồi hắn, kia liền đều đại vui mừng.

Kỳ Cảnh còn không biết biểu hiện của hắn làm Mạc Vong không lại do dự, quyết định thẳng thắn hết thảy. Bất quá hiện tại hắn còn có chính sự phải xử lý, quân bộ những người đó hắn tổng sẽ trả thù trở về, trước mặt chuyện trọng yếu nhất là muốn giải quyết Thủy Lam tinh tinh đạo.

Giang Diệc Kha tuy rằng nhìn thấu Kỳ Cảnh không thích hợp, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh rõ ràng không muốn nói, hắn rõ ràng nhảy vọt qua về Kỳ Cảnh cùng hắn bạn lữ sự.

Giang Diệc Kha biết muốn nói rõ trong đó lợi hại tài năng khuyên nhủ chính mình gia gia rời đi Thủy Lam tinh, liền thừa dịp Kỳ Cảnh ở trong này đề đi ra, cũng nhân cơ hội vi Kỳ Cảnh nhiều thu thập một ít hữu dụng tin tức."Gia gia, lần này ta mang Kỳ Cảnh tới là có chuyện trọng yếu muốn hỏi ngươi."

Lão gia tử ngẩng đầu nhìn chính mình tôn tử liếc mắt một cái, "Chuyện gì hỏi là được, ma ma chít chít mà làm như thế nào?" Hắn đối chính mình tôn tử còn hiểu biết , tuy rằng nhìn qua có chút không đứng đắn, trên thực tế cũng rất có chính mình chủ ý.

Giang Diệc Kha mở ra chính mình cổ tay thượng quang não, động tác nhanh chóng vẽ ra địa hạ thành đại thể hình dáng, lại tại cửa ra vào xuất họa thượng rõ ràng dấu hiệu.

Lão gia tử người đã già đầu óc lại không hồ đồ, nhìn đến chính mình tôn tử động tác liền đoán được vài phần."Lão nhân ta liền ngươi như vậy một cái tôn tử, ngươi đã lựa chọn con đường này, ta cũng chỉ có thể giúp một tay giúp điểm ấy tiểu vội ."

"Ai, lão nhân ta lớn tuổi , cũng chỉ biết so các ngươi hơi chút nhiều chút." Giang Diệc Kha gia gia cảm thán một câu, đưa tay tại Giang Diệc Kha vẽ đồ thượng lại tiêu ra hơn mười chỗ cửa ra vào.

Hiện nay Kỳ Cảnh đã biết ba mươi lăm cái cửa ra vào, mặc dù cách một trăm lẻ một còn thực xa xôi, coi như là có tiến bộ không ít.

"Cám ơn ngài." Kỳ Cảnh cảm tạ đạo, "Thủy Lam tinh không thể lâu đãi , ngài vẫn là mau ly khai nơi này đi!" Không hề nghi ngờ Thủy Lam tinh dùng không được bao lâu liền sẽ loạn đứng lên, đến lúc đó còn không biết sẽ có nhiều loạn.

Giang Diệc Kha cũng mở miệng khuyên nhủ, "Đúng vậy, gia gia, chúng ta không thể ở trong này lâu đãi ."

Thấy mình gia gia hướng phòng thí nghiệm phương hướng nhìn thoáng qua, Giang Diệc Kha khóe miệng nhịn không được co rút, "Gia gia ngài yên tâm, đồ vật ta đều sẽ cho ngài thu thập xong, nhất kiện cũng sẽ không hạ xuống ." Gia gia của hắn thật là cái gì thời điểm đều quên không được chính mình thực nghiệm thiết bị cùng các loại dược tề.

"Vậy được rồi! Ngươi dọn thời điểm cũng phải cẩn thận điểm, ngàn vạn đừng cho ta khái bính , không phải ta không tha cho ngươi cái này xú tiểu tử." Chiếm được bản thân muốn hứa hẹn, lão gia tử mới cảm thấy mỹ mãn đáp đồng ý.

Giang Diệc Kha cười hì hì đáp lời, tiến đến lão gia tử bên người, "Gia gia, đến lúc đó ta liền lưu lại giúp Kỳ Cảnh vội." Nói xong Giang Diệc Kha ánh mắt cũng hướng phía phòng thí nghiệm nhìn nhìn.

"Xú tiểu tử, liền ngươi tâm nhãn nhiều, nghĩ muốn cái gì chính mình đi lấy, không có lại nói với ta." Lão gia tử còn có thể không biết chính mình tôn tử, vừa thấy chỉ biết đây là nhìn chăm chú chính mình tồn kho .

Giang Diệc Kha cười phá lệ sáng lạn, "Cám ơn gia gia , vẫn là ngài hào phóng, ta đi trước nhìn liếc mắt một cái ha!" Nói xong liền trực tiếp chạy đến phòng thí nghiệm đi quét sạch.

Chạy lúc ra cửa hắn không quên tiếp đón Kỳ Cảnh một tiếng, "Ngươi đợi lát nữa, ta lập tức sẽ trở lại ."

Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu mắt nhìn trong lòng ngực của mình Mạc Vong, nhẹ nhàng mà sờ sờ phiến lá, sau đó đem hắn đuổi về mặt dây chuyền không gian.

"Ta đối nơi này giải không nhiều lắm, không biết ngài có thể hay không theo ta nói nhiều giảng Thủy Lam tinh sự?" Kỳ Cảnh hướng Giang Diệc Kha gia gia hỏi thăm về Thủy Lam tinh sự.

Kỳ Cảnh tưởng muốn tận khả năng nhiều thu thập chút tin tức, tin tức thu thập thập phần trọng yếu, có lẽ có thể giảm bớt tiêu diệt tinh đạo khi thương vong nhân số.

Lão gia tử cũng biết Kỳ Cảnh muốn nghe được là chuyện gì, tuy rằng hắn trầm mê với nghiên cứu chế tạo các loại dược tề, nhưng dù sao tại Thủy Lam tinh cư trú lâu như vậy. Hơn nữa vợ hắn vẫn là tật phong tinh đạo đoàn trung một viên, nói tới đây tinh đạo, hắn hoặc nhiều hoặc ít có thể nói thượng điểm đến.

Giang Diệc Kha bên kia động tác rất nhanh, cũng không lâu lắm sẽ trở lại , đem chính mình tìm được các loại thuốc thử một tia ý thức đưa cho Kỳ Cảnh. Kỳ Cảnh dở khóc dở cười mà nhận lấy, trong lòng tràn đầy đều là cảm động.

Kỳ Cảnh rời đi thời điểm, Giang Diệc Kha đứng ở một bên đối hắn phất tay, "Chờ ta xử lý tốt bên này sự tình liền liên hệ ngươi." Xuyên áo dài trắng Giang Diệc Kha nhìn qua người có chút lãnh đạm, nhưng trên thực tế đạm mạc cái gì đều là biểu tượng, nhưng hắn là cái phần tử hiếu chiến đâu!

Nghe thấy Giang Diệc Kha nói, Kỳ Cảnh chỉ biết hắn đây là không kịp đợi muốn tham chiến . Ngẫm lại cũng thế, Giang Diệc Kha rời đi quân đội sau liền về tới Thủy Lam tinh. Lâu như vậy không có thượng quá chiến trường, Giang Diệc Kha kia tính tình khẳng định sớm đã cảm thấy nhàm chán xuyên thấu .

Kỳ Cảnh mang theo Mạc Vong sau khi rời đi lại cũng chưa có trở lại tật phong tinh đạo đoàn căn cứ, mà là tìm một cái khách sạn tạm thời đặt chân.

Hắn phải hảo hảo hỏi một chút Hill, chính mình bạn lữ rốt cuộc cái gì thời điểm tài năng biến hóa thành công!

Nếu chỉ là tính kế hắn thì thôi, thế nhưng liên hắn bạn lữ đều hại, Kỳ Cảnh chưa từng có như thế chán ghét quá một người, Hill thành công làm được. Nếu Hill không bận tâm bọn họ trước tình nghĩa, vậy hắn cũng sẽ không thủ hạ lưu tình.

Kỳ Cảnh đem tâm tình của chính mình điều chỉnh tốt, mới bắt đầu liên hệ Hill.

Qua một hồi lâu Hill bên kia mới chuyển được, Hill thân ảnh xuất hiện tại video trung. Nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh, Hill cười chào hỏi, chút nào nhìn không ra hắn đối Kỳ Cảnh hoài có chút ác ý.

Nếu không phải Kỳ Cảnh đã khẳng định hạ thủ là Hill, hắn cũng nhìn không ra Hill có bất cứ dị thường nào chỗ. Hill biểu hiện quá bình thường , giống như hắn đối Kỳ Cảnh mưu hại chưa bao giờ tồn tại nhất dạng.

Kỳ Cảnh xuyên thấu qua quầng sáng nhìn Hill, Hill sắc mặt có chút tái nhợt, xuyên áo dài trắng có chút rung chuyển đãng cảm giác. Hồi lâu không thấy, Hill lại gầy yếu rất nhiều, nhưng hắn tinh thần nhìn qua không tồi.

"Làm sao vậy, đại ân người như thế nào có thời gian liên hệ ta?" Hill dựa vào đang thí nghiệm trên đài, thấy Kỳ Cảnh đánh giá hắn lại không nói lời nào, cười nói.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Kỳ Cảnh: Thẳng thắn từ khoan, kháng cự từ nghiêm.

Mạc Vong: Ta lựa chọn cẩu đái ( go die ).

Chương 64: □□ thiên

"Hill." Kỳ Cảnh hoán Hill một tiếng, lại không nói gì thêm.

Kỳ Cảnh vẫn tương đối hiểu biết Hill , người này liền là một cái thuần túy khoa học kẻ điên. Tuy rằng nhìn qua thực bình thường, lại cũng không có quá còn nhiều là phi xem.

Có lẽ chính là bởi vì như thế, hắn có thể không hề tâm lý gánh nặng bán ra ngày xưa chiến hữu?

Tuy rằng Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng hận đến lợi hại, rồi lại có loại không thể nào hạ thủ cảm giác. Kỳ Cảnh đối với Hill cảm giác thực phức tạp, bọn họ đã từng cùng chung hoạn nạn, hiện tại rồi lại đã xảy ra chuyện như vậy.

Hill là một thiên tài, đối với dược tề có loại đặc biệt cảm giác lực, có thể vi nghiên cứu chế tạo một loại dược tề không ngủ không dứt hảo vài ngày. Có thể làm Hill phản bội Kỳ Cảnh đơn giản chính là như vậy mấy nguyên nhân, hoặc là là dược tề phối phương, hoặc là là dược tề tài liệu.

Không muốn nói gì mạng người so với kia chút vật chết trọng yếu nói, tại Hill trong lòng dược tề mới là quan trọng nhất .

"Làm sao vậy? Có việc nói mau a, ta còn vội vàng đâu!" Hill đưa tay chỉ chỉ sau lưng thực nghiệm đài.

Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt dừng ở Hill phía sau, từng dãy dược tề bãi đặt ở thực nghiệm trên đài, đại đại tiểu tiểu thuốc thử bình ai tễ cùng một chỗ, "Không có gì, chính là đã lâu không gặp, ngươi cuộc sống lúc này thế nào?"

"Ta thực hảo, vẫn luôn nghiên cứu dược tề cũng có đột phá tính phát triển." Nói đến dược tề khi Hill khóe miệng hơi hơi kiều kiều, tâm tình rất là khoái trá.

"Kia thật đúng là kiện đáng giá cao hứng sự, không biết ngươi lần này lại nghiên cứu ra thuốc gì tề đâu?" Kỳ Cảnh đưa tay sờ sờ mặt dây chuyền, thần sắc mạt biện.

Hill rất thích ý đồ người khác triển lãm chính mình thành quả, nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói sau xoay người đem một loạt dược tề lấy tại trong tay, "Dạ, đều ở chỗ này đây, đây đều là gần nhất thành quả."

Kỳ Cảnh nghe Hill hướng hắn giới thiệu các loại dược tề, tâm tình càng thêm phức tạp . Này đó nghiên chế ra dược tề dược hiệu thực cường, đủ để chứng minh Hill dược tề thiên phú có bao nhiêu sao cường.

Kỳ Cảnh trầm mặc khiến cho Hill chú ý, Hill đem dược tề thật cẩn thận mà đặt ở thực nghiệm đài sau đánh giá Kỳ Cảnh.

"Ngươi tâm tình không tốt?" Hill nhướng mày nhìn Kỳ Cảnh.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn thẳng Hill, "Ta nghĩ cho ngươi giúp cái vội, ngươi xem một chút ta bạn lữ cái gì thời điểm tài năng biến hóa thành công đâu?" Kỳ Cảnh đem Mạc Vong từ mặt dây chuyền không gian trung lấy ra, sau đó tại Mạc Vong chung quanh thiết trí một tầng tinh thần hàng rào.

Hill dựa vào phía sau thực nghiệm đài, ánh mắt dừng ở quầng sáng thượng, nhìn đến Mạc Vong khi trong mắt đã hiện lên một tia hiểu rõ.

"Ngươi cũng biết ?" Hill thiển màu nâu con ngươi chớp chớp, mang theo điểm vô tội cảm giác.

Thời gian này Kỳ Cảnh ngược lại nội tâm thập phần bình tĩnh, "Tại sao phải làm như vậy?"

Hill thực thông minh tự nhiên nghe hiểu được Kỳ Cảnh tại hỏi cái gì, hắn cau mày đạo, "Bọn họ tổng là không đáp ứng yêu cầu của ta, ta chỉ là muốn chút mới mẻ cơ thể thực nghiệm."

Không chờ Kỳ Cảnh nói cái gì, Hill lại nói tiếp, "Bọn họ cấp quá ít , căn bản không đủ ta dùng, thật sự là làm cho lòng người phiền."

"Ngươi hẳn là biết « liên bang nhân quyền pháp » quy định, có quan nhân thể cơ thể sống thực nghiệm hạn chế rất nhiều." Kỳ Cảnh đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh biết Hill thân thỉnh không ít cơ thể thực nghiệm, trong đó liền bao quát người sống, không nghĩ tới hắn dĩ nhiên là vi chuyện này. Xem ra quân bộ người đáp ứng Hill không ít cơ thể thực nghiệm, mới lấy này đả động hắn.

"Biết a." Hill gật gật đầu, có sung túc cơ thể thực nghiệm hắn có thể nhanh hơn nghiên cứu chế tạo dược tề tốc độ.

Hill ngón tay nhẹ nhàng mà đập gõ thực nghiệm đài, phát ra giàu có tiết tấu cảm tiếng vang, hắn nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, "Nếu ta có đầy đủ cơ thể thực nghiệm, ta nghiên cứu chế tạo dược tề tốc độ có thể tăng lên rất nhiều."

Trong suốt trong thanh âm dẫn theo một tia mê hoặc, "Làm những cái đó vô dụng người chết đi, nghiên cứu chế tạo xuất dược tề nhưng có thể cứu càng nhiều người, không là thực có lợi sao?"

"Vốn là cũng là người đáng chết, làm cho bọn họ nhiều làm chút cống hiến không tốt sao?" Hill nghiêng người đến gần rồi quầng sáng, môi mỏng trung thổ lộ lời nói mang theo nhè nhẹ lãnh ý.

Hill nói như vậy lý lẽ đương nhiên, thậm chí Kỳ Cảnh đều có chút dao động .

Tuy rằng Kỳ Cảnh cũng hiểu được « liên bang nhân quyền pháp » trung có rất nhiều không hợp lý chỗ, thí dụ như huỷ bỏ tử hình. Nhưng đó cũng không phải Hill tùy ý phản bội lý do của hắn.

Kỳ Cảnh híp mắt, đột nhiên phát hiện Hill nói có chút quái dị. Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn Hill trực tiếp hỏi, "Hill, quân bộ người đáp ứng ngươi điều kiện này?"

Hill mâu trung dạng khai ý cười, "Đúng rồi, bọn họ đáp ứng rồi đó!"

"Bọn họ nói chỉ cần đem ngươi phế đi, bọn họ sẽ vì ta cung cấp một đám mới mẻ thực nghiệm cơ thể sống. Nhiều mệt bọn họ đưa lên cửa đến, không phải nghiên cứu chế tạo xuất những thuốc này tề còn cần một đoạn thời gian." Hill chỉ chỉ sau lưng thực nghiệm đài bôi thuốc tề.

Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy có chút trái tim băng giá, "Cho nên ngươi liền đối ta hạ thủ?"

Hill thiển màu nâu con ngươi lóe lóe, cảm giác đến một tia quái dị, "Đối với ngươi xuống tay?"

"Chẳng lẽ không phải? Cái gì thời điểm ngươi cũng như vậy dám làm không dám nhận ?" Kỳ Cảnh vững vàng ngữ điệu có phập phồng.

Hill chân mày cau lại, "Bất quá là một cái bạn lữ mà thôi, ngươi muốn vì nó cùng ta trở mặt?"

Hắn ngữ khí thực bình thản, giống như tại tự thuật nhất kiện râu ria sự, "Nếu bạn lữ tại biến hóa trước xảy ra vấn đề, một năm sau đó nhưng lần thứ hai thân thỉnh, ngươi vì cái gì muốn kích động như vậy?" Nói xong lời cuối cùng Hill có chút nghi ngờ hỏi.

"Bất quá là bạn lữ?" Kỳ Cảnh híp lại mắt, "Ta đây đâu? Ngươi liền nhẫn tâm xem ta biến thành phế nhân?" Kỳ Cảnh cảm giác Hill nói có điều.

Từ Giang Diệc Kha gia gia kia được đến kiểm tra số liệu biểu hiện có người muốn thông qua Kỳ Cảnh bạn lữ sử Kỳ Cảnh biến thành phế nhân, nhưng Hill ý tứ trong lời nói lại chỉ nói đổi một cái bạn lữ liền hảo.

Kỳ Cảnh hoài nghi Hill tại những người khác đều không biết dưới tình huống mặt khác động tay chân, làm cuối cùng người bị hại từ hai cái biến thành một cái!

"Có ý tứ gì?" Hill sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, trên mặt lộ ra không giải chi sắc."Với ngươi có cái gì quan hệ?"

Nhìn đến Hill phản ứng, Kỳ Cảnh ngược lại xác nhận một sự kiện: Hill cũng không có hại tâm của hắn.

"Vl2359 hào thuốc thử tác dụng ngươi không sẽ không biết, ngươi đem nó dùng tại ta bạn lữ trên người, chẳng lẽ không phải muốn ta biến thành phế nhân sao?" Kỳ Cảnh nhìn thẳng Hill, không chịu buông tha trên mặt hắn một chút ít biểu tình.

Hill gật gật đầu, "Quân bộ những người đó đúng là nghĩ như vậy." Hắn dừng một chút lại nói, "Bất quá ta lại bỏ thêm điểm đồ vật, đến lúc đó sở hữu nguy hại chỉ biết hạn chế tại thực vật nhân trên người, các ngươi chi gian liên tinh thần giao lưu đều làm không được, ngươi lại làm sao có thể sẽ bị lây bệnh?"

Hill nói đem Kỳ Cảnh tạp mộng , liên tinh thần giao lưu đều làm không được là có ý gì? Hắn như thế nào nghe không hiểu?

"Ngươi nói giữa chúng ta vô pháp tiến hành tinh thần giao lưu? !" Kỳ Cảnh trong mắt tràn đầy kinh ngạc, hắn căn bản không nghĩ tới Hill có thể như vậy nói.

Nếu hắn cùng chính mình bạn lữ chi gian không thể vào đi tinh thần giao lưu, kia lúc trước hắn? Kỳ Cảnh rủ mắt nhìn nhìn ngực mình Mạc Vong, trong đầu có chút không.

Mạc Vong: "..." Ra vẻ hắn bại lộ .

emmm...

Nguyên lai không thể vào đi tinh thần giao lưu a! Ai, không nghĩ tới làm quá tốt cũng là sai lầm a!

Hill tự nhiên không biết Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong ở giữa sự, tự cố giải thích, "Ân, đích xác không thể vào đi tinh thần giao lưu."

"Tuy rằng ngươi bạn lữ nhìn qua thực bình thường, nhưng là nó tinh thần lực đã đã xảy ra dị biến. Nếu các ngươi liên tinh thần giao lưu cũng không thể tiến hành, tự nhiên sẽ không thành lập tình cảm, cùng lắm thì ngươi lại đổi một cái bạn lữ là được."

Kỳ Cảnh trầm mặc , nếu hắn không có phát hiện Hill động tay chân, hắn lại cùng chính mình bạn lữ thành lập không tinh thần nối liền, hắn có lẽ còn thật có thể như vậy làm.

Dùng một cái Carlot thực vật nhân đến đổi một đám mới mẻ thực nghiệm cơ thể sống, tại Hill xem ra thập phần có lời.

Kỳ Cảnh đột nhiên liền đã hiểu Hill ý tưởng, nhưng là, Kỳ Cảnh đem Mạc Vong đặt ở trước người trên bàn, song mâu trung tràn đầy phức tạp.

Thật lâu sau trầm mặc sau đó, Kỳ Cảnh ngẩng đầu đối Hill đạo, "Nhưng là chúng ta thuận lợi thành lập tinh thần nối liền, hơn nữa ta cũng cũng không có bị bất lương ảnh hưởng."

"Không có khả năng." Hill lắc lắc đầu, đỡ đỡ chính mình kính mắt, môi mỏng vén lên, ngữ khí cũng có chút lãnh, "Ta tuyệt đối không có khả năng xuất loại này sai!"

Mạc Vong: "..." Nên nói cái gì, hình như là hắn nồi.

Mạc Vong nghe Kỳ Cảnh cùng Hill đối thoại, rốt cục biết mình khối này thực vật nhân thân thể vấn đề.

"Ngươi xem một chút này đó kiểm tra số liệu đi!" Kỳ Cảnh đem Giang Diệc Kha gia gia được đến số liệu chia Hill.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn ra Hill cũng không nói gì lời nói dối, nhưng là Giang Diệc Kha gia gia cũng không có khả năng lừa hắn. Hắn đem được đến số liệu cấp Hill, có lẽ Hill có thể giải thích cũng nói không chừng?

Chương 65: lục năm ngày

Xuất phát từ còn sót lại tình nghĩa cùng đối Hill như dư tín nhiệm, Kỳ Cảnh đem những cái đó số liệu đều giao cho Hill, hy vọng được đến một lời giải thích. Hắn tư tâm trong không hy vọng là Hill đối hắn cùng với hắn bạn lữ động tay chân, bởi vậy cho Hill cuối cùng một lần cơ hội.

Cũng cận có lúc này đây cơ hội , nếu là xác định là Hill động tay, Kỳ Cảnh cũng sẽ không lưu tình. Hill nếu làm, liền muốn gánh vác hậu quả.

Hill nhìn những cái đó số liệu, mày lặng yên nhíu lại, hồi lâu sau hắn mới mở miệng, "Ta cũng thật không ngờ sẽ là như thế này một loại kết quả." Hill căn bản không nghĩ tới Kỳ Cảnh sẽ thành công thành lập tinh thần nối liền, kết quả này làm hắn có chút khó hiểu.

Hill ánh mắt dừng ở Mạc Vong trên người, trong lòng có chút tiếc nuối. Vốn là kế hoạch của hắn thực hảo, không nghĩ tới lại ra ngoài ý muốn.

Quân bộ người tưởng muốn thu mua hắn, mà hắn tưởng muốn chút đặc biệt cơ thể thực nghiệm, hai phe ăn nhịp với nhau. Tại quân bộ người động thủ sau, Hill đem Kỳ Cảnh từ trong lúc nguy hiểm xả đi ra, mà kia khỏa Carlot thực vật nhân thì sẽ bởi vì tinh thần lực biến dị mà mất đi xứng đôi bạn lữ cơ hội.

Nếu là Kỳ Cảnh không có phát hiện Hill làm sự, kia khỏa Carlot thực vật nhân cuối cùng thực khả năng sẽ bị khiển trả lại. Carlot thực vật nhân xứng đôi bạn lữ mỗi cách một đoạn thời gian liền muốn hướng bạn lữ trung tâm phản hồi các hạng tin tức, Kỳ Cảnh bạn lữ vừa lúc là từ Hill phụ trách, bởi vậy Hill mới động tâm tư.

Nếu là xuất hiện một năm trong vòng còn vô pháp bình thường thành lập tinh thần nối liền Carlot thực vật nhân, kia khỏa Carlot thực vật nhân sẽ lần nữa trở lại bạn lữ trung tâm, tiến hành các hạng kiểm tra đo lường cùng cứu trị. Chờ một lúc sau, Hill liền có cơ hội thân thỉnh đem chi làm cơ thể thực nghiệm, tiến hành chính mình thực nghiệm.

Loại sự tình này Hill làm đứng lên thuần thục thực, tại những cái đó không bằng Carlot thực vật nhân quý trọng chủng tộc trên người đều thành công thực thi không chỉ một lần. Hill biết chính mình làm sự xúc phạm pháp luật, nhưng hắn cũng không thèm để ý, hắn tư tưởng trung căn bản là không có sinh mệnh trân quý khái niệm.

Tưởng muốn liền động thủ , chính là đơn giản như vậy mà thôi. Trừ bỏ dược tề có thể làm cho hắn coi trọng, những thứ khác cũng phải làm cho lộ, nếu không nói hắn là khoa học kẻ điên đâu? Lãnh huyết vô tình đến làm lòng người sinh ra sợ hãi sợ.

Nếu là bị Kỳ Cảnh phát hiện ?

Hill thu hồi dừng ở Mạc Vong trên người ánh mắt, đột nhiên đối với Kỳ Cảnh cười cười.

Nếu là bị phát hiện , vậy hắn liền sẽ trên lưng mưu hại liên bang thiếu tướng bạn lữ tội danh, sau đó hắn sẽ bị quăng vào liên bang đệ nhất ngục giam. Nếu là tưởng tượng như vậy, cũng là cái thật tốt kết quả, nói vậy nơi đó sẽ thực thích hợp hắn.

Carlot thực vật nhân tinh thần lực sinh ra biến dị, bởi vậy vô pháp cùng Kỳ Cảnh thành công thành lập tinh thần nối liền, kia Kỳ Cảnh tự nhiên đối chính mình bạn lữ tình cảm không sâu. Hill là có thể hướng Kỳ Cảnh cầu tình, sau đó mang theo không gian cái nút tiến vào liên bang đệ nhất ngục giam.

"Nhưng là đích thật là ngươi động tay chân." Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt nặng nề nhìn Hill. Không quản Hill mục đích cuối cùng là cái gì, hắn bạn lữ bị thương tổn cũng là sự thật.

Tuy rằng Kỳ Cảnh để ý cùng Hill ở giữa tình nghĩa, nhưng là hắn sẽ không đem chuyện này nhẹ nhàng bóc quá. Kỳ Cảnh đem Mạc Vong ôm vào trong ngực, ở trong lòng cân nhắc đợi hảo hảo cùng Mạc Vong tâm sự.

Kỳ Cảnh đã nhận định Mạc Vong, không quản xảy ra chuyện gì cũng sẽ không thay đổi. Có một số việc hắn có thể không thèm để ý, nhưng là có chút sự hắn cũng nhất định biết, thừa dịp cơ hội này đồng thời giải quyết cũng không tệ.

Hill gật gật đầu, trực tiếp thừa nhận đạo, "Là, ta tuy rằng không có hại lòng của ngươi, nhưng ta đích xác đối với ngươi kia khỏa Carlot thực vật nhân hạ thủ."

"Kia liền không có gì để nói , ngươi hẳn là biết chính mình sắp sửa đối mặt là cái gì." Kỳ Cảnh nhìn về phía Hill ánh mắt có chút phức tạp, ngữ khí cũng đã lãnh đạm xuống dưới.

Thương tổn Carlot thực vật nhân tội danh không nhẹ, nhưng lại có mưu hại liên bang thiếu tướng hiềm nghi, đủ loại hành vi đầy đủ đem Hill đưa vào liên bang đệ nhất ngục giam .

"Tạp An Na, động thủ đi. Hill giao cho ngươi , sưu tập đến chứng cớ về sau đồng thời đưa đến liên bang pháp viện." Kỳ Cảnh đã không nghĩ lại cùng Hill nói cái gì , trực tiếp hướng tại phòng thí nghiệm ngoại đợi mệnh tạp An Na hạ đạt mệnh lệnh.

Nói xong Kỳ Cảnh liền muốn cắt đứt thông tin, Hill lại đột nhiên ngăn trở.

"Từ từ, ta nghĩ thỉnh ngươi giúp cuối cùng một chuyện." Hill nói lời này khi trên mặt không chút nào có xấu hổ chi sắc, tựa hồ chắc chắn Kỳ Cảnh sẽ giúp hắn.

Kỳ Cảnh phất tay ngăn lại tạp An Na tróc người hành vi, không hề gợn sóng con ngươi nhìn về phía Hill."A, nói đến xem?" Kỳ Cảnh không có hỗ trợ tâm, lại không để ý nghe một chút.

Hill thấy Kỳ Cảnh quả nhiên nguyện ý giúp hắn, ánh mắt liền là sáng ngời, khóe miệng mang cười đắc ý, "Hy vọng ngươi có thể nhìn tại chúng ta trước kia giao tình thượng giúp cái vội, dù sao chúng ta về sau cũng sẽ không lại có cùng xuất hiện ." Hill ngữ khí mang theo cảm thán, trong lòng lại không có cảm giác chút nào.

"Ta hy vọng có thể bảo lưu không gian của mình cái nút, mà còn ta nguyện ý lấy ta sở hữu thuốc thử phối phương làm trao đổi, ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?" Hill nói ra yêu cầu của mình cùng trao đổi điều kiện.

Kỳ Cảnh cười khẽ một tiếng, trên mặt làm như bất đắc dĩ làm như châm chọc, "Hill, ngươi thật đúng là một chút tình cảm cũng đều không hiểu, hy vọng ngươi tại liên bang đệ nhất ngục giam quá khoái trá."

Hill kế hoạch không sai, nhưng hắn lại không nghĩ rằng Kỳ Cảnh sẽ không phối hợp hắn. Cũng thế, dù sao chính mình bạn lữ đều bị thương, Kỳ Cảnh làm sao có thể sẽ thờ ơ đâu? Hill minh bạch các loại đạo lý, lại xem nhẹ tình cảm loại này không thể nắm lấy tồn tại.

Không để ý Hill trên mặt kinh ngạc, Kỳ Cảnh nói tiếp, "Ngươi yên tâm, chờ ngươi sau khi rời đi ngươi phòng thí nghiệm sẽ có người tiếp nhận, sở hữu hết thảy ngươi đều không cần lo lắng" nói xong Kỳ Cảnh trực tiếp cắt đứt thông tin.

Hill kết cục cùng hắn không quan hệ , mặc dù hắn dược tề thiên phú cao tới đâu, Kỳ Cảnh cũng không nguyện ý đem hắn bảo vệ đến.

Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu nhìn trong ngực Mạc Vong, bắt đầu suy xét những cái đó bị hắn cố ý xem nhẹ rụng khả nghi chỗ. Ngoại nhân sự giải quyết , hiện tại nên giải quyết nhà mình sự .

Kỳ Cảnh đem quấn quanh tại chính mình cổ tay thượng mềm mại cành đề lên, làm sau đem Mạc Vong đặt ở trước người trên bàn. Kỳ Cảnh nhìn Mạc Vong, trầm mặc một hồi lâu.

Mạc Vong có chút lo sợ bất an, bị Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt nhìn có chút không được tự nhiên, tìm hiểu cành tưởng lần nữa vãn thượng Kỳ Cảnh thủ đoạn, lại bị Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ mà tránh được.

Mạc Vong: "..." Hiện tại tình huống này thực không ổn a, hắn như thế nào cảm thấy chính mình tức phụ ánh mắt có điều đâu?

Một người một rồng đều trầm mặc , không khí hoàn toàn yên tĩnh.

Ngón tay đánh tại trên mặt bàn khi phát ra giàu có tiết tấu vận luật, Mạc Vong tâm đi theo này tiết tấu một chút một chút mà huyền lên.

Kỳ Cảnh cũng đang lo lắng như thế nào mở miệng, hắn có chút lo lắng cho mình sẽ dọa đến nhà mình tiểu cô nương, nhưng là có chút vấn đề bọn họ nhất định hảo hảo thảo luận.

Đối mặt người khác khi Kỳ Cảnh có thể lãnh tĩnh mà suy xét, nhưng là bây giờ là đối mặt chính mình người, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng mà bắt đầu bồn chồn .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Mạc Vong: Tức phụ muốn tìm ta khởi binh vấn tội, ta là thẳng thắn từ khoan đâu? Vẫn là tiếp tục giả ngu đâu?

Kỳ Cảnh: Ngươi lại cho ta trang một cái thử xem.

Chương 66: lục sáu ngày

Một người một rồng tương đối không lời gì để nói, không khí yên tĩnh đáng sợ.

Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng rối rắm, không hiểu biết như thế nào mở miệng, chính là trầm mặc nhìn Mạc Vong. Trong lòng càng là để ý Kỳ Cảnh càng phát ra không biết muốn như thế nào mở miệng, ngược lại là Mạc Vong tâm tư đơn giản nhiều.

Tuy rằng không biết Kỳ Cảnh đang suy nghĩ gì, hống quấn tóm lại không sai, Mạc Vong trong lòng âm thầm thầm nghĩ. Biết Kỳ Cảnh đem chính mình đương con dâu nuôi từ bé nuôi, Mạc Vong không cho rằng hổ thẹn, ngược lại mừng rỡ bị sủng nịch .

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh trầm mặc, Mạc Vong ai ai cọ cọ lại tìm hiểu cành. Lần này hắn không có đi vãn Kỳ Cảnh thủ đoạn, chính là thật cẩn thận mà xả Kỳ Cảnh góc áo. Nhẹ nhàng mà kéo vài cái, liền hấp dẫn Kỳ Cảnh lực chú ý.

Làm nũng xấu lắm sự cũng không phải lần đầu tiên làm, một hồi sinh, hai hồi thục, Mạc Vong ném tiết tháo ném bay nhanh. Thấy Kỳ Cảnh không để ý chính mình, Mạc Vong liền chủ động đi thân cận.

Tục ngữ nói hảo, sơn không liền ta, ta liền sơn, Mạc Vong không biết này đó đạo lý, giờ phút này cũng là vô sự tự thông .

Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu nhìn kéo chính mình góc áo nhỏ bé yếu ớt cành, nghĩ đến dĩ vãng ở chung từng chút một, trong lòng nhuyễn rối tinh rối mù. Tay không trực giác mà duỗi đi ra ngoài, đem Mạc Vong nâng ở tại lòng bàn tay.

Phục hồi lại tinh thần sau Kỳ Cảnh nhìn trong tay Mạc Vong, lại nhịn không được ngây người.

Lục doanh doanh phiến lá ngoại phúc một tầng thủy tinh bộ dáng mỏng manh giao chất, giống như lóe ra nhỏ vụn quang mang, không cẩn thận liền làm người mê mắt. Mang theo điểm lạnh ý phiến lá xoa Kỳ Cảnh khuôn mặt, thân mật mà cọ xát.

Kỳ Cảnh nhắm mắt lại, dùng cái trán chạm vào ai ai tễ tễ đám thành một đoàn hoa dường như phiến lá, nhẹ nhàng mà hít một hơi. Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ thầm rằng: Không thể biến hóa chuyện này, tóm lại muốn làm cho mình bạn lữ biết, khó liền khó tại như thế nào mở miệng.

Thuộc loại Kỳ Cảnh tinh thần lực tìm hiểu, Mạc Vong ăn ý sử dụng chính mình tinh thần lực quấn quanh đi lên. Bởi vì Mạc Vong tinh thần lực so cao duyên cớ, hắn rõ ràng cảm nhận được Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng rối rắm, mơ mơ hồ hồ mà cảm giác đến Kỳ Cảnh ý nghĩ trong lòng.

Kỳ Cảnh mơ hồ cảm giác đến Mạc Vong trong lòng có chút thấp thỏm, tưởng lúc trước hắn hành động làm Mạc Vong bất an , lặng yên trấn an khởi hắn đến. Ôn hòa tinh thần lực vuốt lên Mạc Vong trong lòng thấp thỏm, cũng làm cho hắn rốt cục cố lấy dũng khí.

Nếu không đành lòng Kỳ Cảnh vi chuyện của mình lo lắng, Mạc Vong rõ ràng đem hết thảy thẳng thắn mở ra. Nếu là Kỳ Cảnh có thể tiếp thu, kia liền đều đại vui mừng; nếu là không thể tiếp thu, đó là đương nhiên là đổi sách lược a!

Tinh thần giao lưu song phương có thể cho nhau cảm giác lẫn nhau cảm xúc, cứ thế mãi sẽ từ từ thành lập khởi vi diệu hảo cảm cùng thân cận ý, mà cảm giác lực mạnh yếu thì quyết định bởi với song phương gian tinh thần lực, tinh thần lực cao nhất phương cảm giác lực sẽ càng cường.

Nhưng là Mạc Vong hiện tại cố ý làm Kỳ Cảnh cảm thụ chính mình trong lòng suy nghĩ, Kỳ Cảnh tự nhiên có thể hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh tiếp thu đến. Mạc Vong trong lòng thấp thỏm, không có trực tiếp mở miệng thẳng thắn, mà là trước thăm dò khởi Kỳ Cảnh ý tưởng.

Kỳ Cảnh chính cẩn thận trấn an nhà mình tiểu cô nương, chính mình cũng thích thú, đột nhiên liền cảm giác đến rõ ràng ý tưởng. Kỳ Cảnh ngẩn người, nhất thời không có kịp phản ứng.

Trước đó Kỳ Cảnh chưa từng có như vậy rõ ràng cảm giác đến Mạc Vong ý tưởng, như là trước mắt sương mù đột nhiên tản ra, lộ ra bị che dấu cảnh sắc nhất dạng, Kỳ Cảnh rõ ràng tiếp nhận được Mạc Vong truyền đạt cho ý nghĩ của hắn.

Mạc Vong truyền cho Kỳ Cảnh ý tưởng chỉ có một câu, [ ngươi sẽ vĩnh viễn cùng ta sao? ]

Kỳ Cảnh phảng phất từ trung cảm thụ một tia thấp thỏm bất an, phản ứng đầu tiên liền là muốn đi trấn an Mạc Vong, đem ý tưởng của chính mình truyền lại cấp Mạc Vong. [ đương nhiên sẽ. ] tuy rằng trong lòng hắn nghi hoặc này đột nhiên thay đổi, nhưng càng nhiều là vui sướng.

Mạc Vong trong lòng tự nhiên là thấp thỏm , chỉ sợ Kỳ Cảnh ghét bỏ chính mình không phù hợp hắn trong tưởng tượng hình tượng, nhất là giới tính cùng chủng tộc. Dù sao bọn họ đây chính là khóa chủng tộc luyến ái, không biết Kỳ Cảnh có nguyện ý hay không tiếp thu một đầu giới tính vi hùng long.

[ ta tính tình không hảo, ngươi hiểu ý phiền sao? ] Mạc Vong tiếp tục hỏi. Tính tình không hảo là thật , bất quá là đối người khác, tại Kỳ Cảnh trước mặt hắn luôn luôn sẽ giả bộ ngoan hiền.

Kỳ Cảnh tại lục doanh doanh phiến lá thượng rơi xuống nhất hôn, nhẹ thanh đạo, "Sẽ không, ngươi đã thực ngoan ."

Này đương nhiên không là Mạc Vong muốn hỏi vấn đề, bất quá là cố ý hỏi chút thượng vàng hạ cám vấn đề thôi.

[ muốn là ta lớn lên không dễ nhìn, ngươi còn sẽ cùng trước kia nhất dạng đối ta sao? ] vấn đề này đồng dạng không tồn tại, Mạc Vong biết chính mình dung mạo lực sát thương.

"Ta như là như vậy nông cạn người sao?" Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ giọng cười một tiếng, có chút bất đắc dĩ lắc lắc đầu. Bất quá nghĩ đến chính mình bạn lữ về sau vô pháp biến hóa, Kỳ Cảnh tâm tình lại tối tăm lên, bất quá hắn lập tức lại đem loại này tâm tư che đi xuống.

Mạc Vong nghĩ thầm rằng: Ân, đương nhiên không là cái loại này nông cạn người, chính là không biết có phải hay không là nhất dạng không quan tâm hắn chủng tộc cùng giới tính.

[ vậy ngươi thích ta sao? ] không chờ Kỳ Cảnh trả lời, Mạc Vong liền trắng ra biểu đạt chính mình yêu thích ý, [ ta thích ngươi. ]

Kỳ Cảnh không nói gì, lại đem Mạc Vong ôm vào trong ngực, ôn hòa tinh thần lực so dĩ vãng nhanh nhẹn không ít, khoan khoái quấn quanh Mạc Vong tinh thần lực.

Mạc Vong thực vừa lòng, lưỡng tình tương duyệt tốt nhất bất quá! Như vậy hắn là có thể đến trọng đầu hí . Mạc Vong tự giác đã làm nền không sai biệt lắm , bắt đầu hỏi mình muốn biết nhất vấn đề.

[ ngươi để ý ta giới tính vấn đề sao? ] Mạc Vong hỏi dò.

Đề tài đột nhiên bắt đầu biến trầm trọng.

Kỳ Cảnh ngẩn người, chân mày hơi nhíu lại, không có trả lời ngay, Mạc Vong tâm đều đi theo nhéo đi lên.

Mạc Vong: "..." Như thế nào đột nhiên trầm mặc ? ! Trước rõ ràng lưu loát kính đâu?

Chủ yếu là Kỳ Cảnh không suy xét quá vấn đề này, bị Mạc Vong như vậy vừa hỏi, hắn liền nghiêm túc nghĩ nghĩ. Hắn cũng không phải thực để ý bạn lữ giới tính, chính là không cách nào tưởng tượng nuông chiều tiểu cô nương đột nhiên thay đổi giới tính.

Muốn là một cái mỹ nam tử thì thôi, vạn nhất đổi thành cái tháo hán tử, lạt mắt, thật sự lạt mắt. Kỳ Cảnh mí mắt nhảy nhảy, đột nhiên có chút dự cảm không tốt.

"Cũng là không có gì đáng ngại, ta thích chính là ngươi." Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy chính mình cái này trả lời tổng sẽ không ra sai.

Mạc Vong trong lòng vui vẻ, cảm thấy chính mình thuận lợi cưới đến Kỳ Cảnh khả năng tính đại đại đề cao.

[ vậy ngươi sẽ để ý ta chủng tộc sao? ] Mạc Vong cảm thấy cái này hẳn là cũng không là vấn đề đi? Phải là đi? Kỳ Cảnh liên thực vật nhân đều tiếp nhận rồi, hẳn là sẽ không cự tuyệt giống hắn xinh đẹp như vậy long mới đối.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Kỳ Cảnh trầm mặc, vì cái gì cảm giác đề tài càng ngày càng quỷ dị.

Tinh tế thời đại các tộc thông hôn lại bình thường bất quá, Kỳ Cảnh lựa chọn Carlot thực vật nhân liền chứng minh hắn không thèm để ý khóa chủng tộc luyến ái. Vấn đề này lại đơn giản bất quá, Kỳ Cảnh không chút do dự trả lời, "Đương nhiên không để ý."

Mạc Vong an tâm , nếu đều không để ý kia liền thật tốt quá.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Mạc Vong: Nếu đều không để ý, ta đây an tâm.

Kỳ Cảnh: Từ từ, phiền toái ngươi suy xét hạ tâm tình của ta.

Mạc Vong: emmm...

Mạc Vong: Hối hận cũng đã chậm, khái không lùi hàng.

Kỳ Cảnh: Thật kinh hỉ, thật kích thích.

.

Hôm nay ngắn nhỏ là vì ngày mai thô trường.

(ngày mai nước mắt đều là bởi vì hôm nay cá mặn. )

Chương 67: lục bảy ngày

Kỳ Cảnh bắt đầu âm thầm tỉnh lại, hắn có phải hay không chỗ nào làm không tốt.

Chính mình bạn lữ đã vậy còn quá không có cảm giác an toàn, Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy trong lòng áy náy, nhất định là hắn gần nhất sơ sẩy gây nên.

"Ngươi yên tâm liền hảo, ta sẽ vĩnh viễn cùng ngươi, bất ly bất khí." Kỳ Cảnh nhanh chóng biểu chân thành, mà còn quyết định đem không thể biến hóa sự kiện kia phóng một phóng lại nói, không phải Kỳ Cảnh lo lắng cho mình bạn lữ sẽ càng bất an.

Kỳ Cảnh tưởng thực tốt đẹp, suy xét cũng thực chu đáo, nhưng là giao lưu đối tượng là Mạc Vong.

[ ngươi hy vọng ta biến hóa sao? ] Kỳ Cảnh không đề cập tới biến hóa sự, Mạc Vong lại nghĩ thẳng thắn.

Kỳ Cảnh tự nhiên hy vọng, nhưng là nghĩ đến chính mình bạn lữ cũng không thể biến hóa, lại nghe được Mạc Vong nói trong lòng hắn liền có chút không là tư vị. Hắn không đành lòng tại thời gian này đem tàn nhẫn sự thật nói ra, trên mặt tươi cười cũng có chút miễn cưỡng.

Đem cảm xúc che dấu hảo, hắn mới nhẹ giọng ừ một tiếng.

Mạc Vong biết Kỳ Cảnh vì cái gì thấp như vậy lạc, cũng biết hắn là tại vì mình lo lắng. Nhưng là vấn đề không là có thể hay không biến hóa, mà là Kỳ Cảnh có thể hay không tiếp thu biến hóa sau hắn.

[ nếu ta biến hóa sau với ngươi trong tưởng tượng không giống, ngươi sẽ ghét bỏ ta sao? ] Mạc Vong hỏi thật cẩn thận.

"Đương nhiên không để ý, ta thích chính là ngươi, chỉ cần là ngươi, ta đều thích." Kỳ Cảnh trong mắt hiện lên một tia sầu lo, nhẹ nhàng mà vuốt ve Mạc Vong cành lá.

Nghe được Kỳ Cảnh thổ lộ, Mạc Vong cảm giác chính mình tâm đập bịch bịch, kia tiết tấu mau không thể tưởng tượng nổi, toàn bộ long mừng rỡ vựng hồ hồ , đột nhiên thốt ra, "Ta cũng thích ngươi."

Kỳ Cảnh? !

Kỳ Cảnh trầm mặc, hắn rất vừa vặn giống nghe được có người tại đáp lại hắn.

Kỳ Cảnh thăm dò lập lại, "Ta thích ngươi."

"Ta cũng rất thích ngươi." Mạc Vong vựng hồ hồ lần thứ hai trả lời.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." ? ! ! !

Kỳ Cảnh hít sâu vào một hơi, ổn ổn tâm thần, "Đi ra, ngươi ở đâu trong?" Bên trong gian phòng không có những người khác khí tức, nhưng hắn phân minh nghe được có người tại hướng hắn thổ lộ, hơn nữa thanh âm kia còn rất là quen tai.

Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy chính mình có lẽ lại gặp phải biến thái si hán , đáy lòng cảm giác mao mao . Cũng không biết người nọ là người như thế nào, thế nhưng tại mí mắt của hắn dưới còn có thể ẩn nấp chính mình thân hình.

Mạc Vong: "..." Một đắc ý vênh váo liền xảy ra sự cố, này cùng hắn thiết tưởng lên sân khấu phương thức không giống.

"Đi ra, ta biết ngươi là ai ." Kỳ Cảnh đem Mạc Vong thu vào mặt dây chuyền không gian, đứng dậy đánh giá chung quanh.

Mạc Vong mắt trừng long ngốc.

Vừa nói làm hắn đi ra, một bên đem hắn phóng đứng lên làm hắn hảo hảo đãi , hắn rốt cuộc nghe câu nào?

"Mạc Vong, ngươi nếu không ra, về sau đều biệt xuất hiện ở trước mặt ta ." Kỳ Cảnh có chút bất đắc dĩ đạo.

Khó mà làm được, Mạc Vong trong lòng ủy khuất, ngữ khí cũng có chút suy sụp."A."

Nhìn đột nhiên xuất hiện ở trước mặt mình thiếu niên, Kỳ Cảnh mày nhịn không được nhảy nhảy.

Mạc Vong trên người tráo miêu tả sắc áo choàng, trên đầu còn mang theo đâu mạo. Bởi vì hắn cúi thấp đầu, đâu mạo đi theo rơi xuống, che đậy đại nửa khuôn mặt, chỉ lộ ra biển khóe miệng, rõ ràng là một bộ không tình nguyện bộ dáng.

Kỳ Cảnh cảm giác có chút đau đầu, hắn còn không nói gì đâu, này một bộ ủy khuất bộ dáng là xảy ra chuyện gì?

Mạc Vong cũng không phải ủy khuất, chính là trong lòng hối hận, cảm giác chính mình lên sân khấu phương thức một chút không phù hợp thân phận của hắn. Hắn liền không nên nhất thời não hôn đem chính mình bại lộ , không phải hắn liền có thời gian hảo hảo chuẩn bị .

Hắn là chuẩn bị thẳng thắn, nhưng là còn không có chuẩn bị tốt lên sân khấu a!

Mạc Vong nhéo nhéo chính mình góc áo, có chút câu nệ luống cuống, lặng lẽ ngẩng đầu dò xét Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái, lại bay nhanh thu hồi ánh mắt.

"Ta là có bạn lữ người, vừa mới sự ta coi như không có phát sinh quá." Kỳ Cảnh mộc mặt nói. Tuy rằng hắn đối Mạc Vong có loại không biết tên hảo cảm, nhưng hắn cũng không thể làm chần chừ người.

Kỳ Cảnh nói xong xoay người liền đi ra ngoài, đi tới cửa khi lại nói, "Về sau không cần xuất hiện ở trước mặt ta , ta đã có người mình thích ."

Mạc Vong: "..." Hảo lạnh lùng, thật vô tình, hắn thích!

Kỳ Cảnh một chân vừa mới bán ra cửa nhà, trong ngực liền nhiều cá nhân hình vật thể. Kỳ Cảnh mặt không đổi sắc mà đưa tay, ý đồ đem Mạc Vong từ trên người mình xả xuống dưới, không thành tưởng bị ba chặt hơn.

"Xuống dưới." Kỳ Cảnh lãnh mặt nhìn Mạc Vong.

Mạc Vong lắc lắc đầu, tay khoát lên Kỳ Cảnh trên cổ, kiễng chân tại hắn khóe môi rơi xuống một nụ hôn, "Không cần."

Vốn là Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng cố kỵ, lo lắng cho mình động tác thô lỗ sẽ làm bị thương đến Mạc Vong. Bị Mạc Vong nhất hôn, trên tay hắn dùng lực liền đem Mạc Vong từ trên người xả đi xuống.

Kỳ Cảnh không biết Mạc Vong thân phận, chỉ đương hắn là chính mình cuồng nhiệt người theo đuổi, bị đột nhiên hôn một chút, phản ứng đầu tiên liền đem người bỏ ra.

Mạc Vong không phòng bị, về phía sau lảo đảo vài bước, lại bị vướng chân, nhất thời ngã ngồi trên mặt đất. Trên đầu đâu mạo bởi vì luân phiên động tác rơi xuống, lộ ra ngón cái phẩm chất một đôi long giác, Mạc Vong vội vã đứng lên đuổi theo Kỳ Cảnh nhất thời cũng không có chú ý tới.

Mạc Vong động tác lưu loát, từ địa thượng bò lên đến lần thứ hai ba đến Kỳ Cảnh trên người, liên nửa giây đều không hữu dụng thượng. Kỳ Cảnh bước thứ hai vừa mới hạ xuống, trong ngực lại nhiều cá nhân.

"Mang lên ta." Mạc Vong đem đầu vùi vào Kỳ Cảnh trong ngực, Kỳ Cảnh một cúi đầu liền thấy được tồn tại cảm cực cao một đôi long giác. Ngón cái lớn nhỏ long giác, như là từ tốt nhất mỹ chạm ngọc thành, nhìn qua rất là khả quan.

Mạc Vong ngẩng đầu tưởng muốn giải thích thân phận của mình, "Ta, ta là..."

Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được đưa tay sờ sờ Mạc Vong trên đầu long giác.

Mạc Vong muốn nói nói một chút tạp ở tại trong cổ họng, trắng nõn khuôn mặt nhiễm thượng đỏ ửng, ta ta ta nửa ngày, cũng không nói xuất cái gì đến.

"Xin lỗi, ta không phải cố ý ." Kỳ Cảnh cũng có chút xấu hổ, trong lòng tự trách chính mình làm xuất quá mức thân mật động tác. Hắn tự tay đẩy trên người Mạc Vong, Mạc Vong buông ra hắn lại cầm cổ tay của hắn.

Mạc Vong nắm Kỳ Cảnh thủ đoạn, tuy rằng mang trên mặt đỏ ửng vẻ mặt cũng rất trịnh trọng, "Ta có lời sẽ đối ngươi nói."

Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ thầm rằng có cái gì nói khai cũng hảo, triệt để tuyệt Mạc Vong đối tâm tư của mình, như vậy đối hai người đều hảo.

"Ngươi không cần nắm ta, ta sẽ không chạy, muốn nói cái gì ngươi nói liền hảo." Kỳ Cảnh bị Mạc Vong nắm thủ đoạn, tưởng muốn tránh ra lại phát hiện mình làm không được.

Mạc Vong lắc lắc đầu, mang theo Kỳ Cảnh về tới gian phòng, làm Kỳ Cảnh ngồi xuống.

"Ta có lời sẽ đối ngươi nói." Mạc Vong ngồi xổm tại Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh, trong tay nắm thật chặt Kỳ Cảnh tay.

Mạc Vong hơi hơi thấp đầu, đến gần rồi Kỳ Cảnh, đen bóng con ngươi trát cũng không nháy mắt nhìn chăm chú vào Kỳ Cảnh.

"Có lời gì ngươi nói liền hảo." Bị Mạc Vong nhìn chằm chằm vào, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng cảm thấy có chút không được tự nhiên, quay đầu đi tưởng muốn tránh đi.

Mạc Vong vươn tay, lòng bàn tay có một tia lục sắc xuất hiện, dần dần trừu điều trưởng thành lục doanh doanh cành. Nữ trang cành nhẹ nhàng mà xoa Kỳ Cảnh khuôn mặt, thân mật mà cọ xát.

Cảm giác đến trên mặt kia quen thuộc xúc cảm, Kỳ Cảnh có chút ngây người, chờ đến ánh mắt theo kia cành rơi xuống Mạc Vong lòng bàn tay khi, trong lòng chỉ còn kinh ngạc cùng không thể tin.

Thật cẩn thận hôn dừng ở Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt, thấy Kỳ Cảnh không có cự tuyệt, lại ấn đến này trên môi. Tuy rằng chính là vừa chạm liền phân, nhưng vẫn là làm hai người trên mặt nhiễm phi sắc.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn Mạc Vong, lại nhìn nhìn hắn lòng bàn tay trường xuất cành, vươn tay nhẹ nhàng chạm vào. Kia cành phảng phất là từ lòng bàn tay trường xuất, như là Mạc Vong thân thể một phần.

"Ngươi, ..." Kỳ Cảnh môi run rẩy, nhưng không biết nói cái gì, sợ chính mình phỏng đoán có lầm, nhưng lại hy vọng được đến khẳng định đáp án. Như vậy do dự hắn, chỉ có tại đối mặt chính mình bạn lữ khi mới sẽ xuất hiện.

"Là ta." Mạc Vong sắc mặt rối rắm một cái chớp mắt, thừa nhận đạo.

"Ngươi sẽ ghét bỏ ta sao?" Mạc Vong phiêu Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái, nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Đương nhiên sẽ không ghét bỏ, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng càng nhiều là kinh hỉ. Vốn là cho là mình bạn lữ vĩnh viễn đều không thể biến hóa , hiện tại đột nhiên nhìn thấy biến hóa thành công bạn lữ, trong lòng hắn cao hứng còn không kịp.

Thấy Mạc Vong sắc mặt sợ hãi, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng liền là mềm nhũn, lắc lắc đầu ôn thanh đạo, "Đương nhiên không chê, ta nói , chỉ cần là ngươi, ta liền thích."

Nói xong Kỳ Cảnh chủ động hôn một chút Mạc Vong cái trán, tay cũng phản cầm Mạc Vong tay.

"Thật sự?" Mạc Vong đôi mắt sáng ngời, trong giọng nói cũng tràn đầy vui sướng.

Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu, "Đương nhiên, ta nói chuyện giữ lời."

"Ta cũng thích ngươi." Mạc Vong đen bóng con ngươi trung tràn đầy ý cười, khóe miệng liệt cười có chút ngốc.

Kỳ Cảnh cười vẻ mặt ôn nhu, sau đó mở miệng nói, "Vậy bây giờ chúng ta có phải hay không nên hảo hảo nói chuyện ?"

Mạc Vong không biết Kỳ Cảnh đây là muốn cùng hắn tính sổ , khóe miệng kiều lợi hại. Hắn chính cao hứng đâu, tự nhiên là Kỳ Cảnh nói cái gì hắn đều gật đầu.

Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói muốn nói nói, Mạc Vong còn tưởng rằng là muốn cùng chính mình giao lưu tình cảm, vội không ngừng mở miệng nói: "Ân ân, ngươi nói, ta nghe đâu!" Nói xong lại cười hì hì nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, cười vẻ mặt nhộn nhạo.

"Ân, chúng ta đây trước hết đến thảo luận một chút vấn đề thứ nhất đi!" Kỳ Cảnh vừa lòng mà gật gật đầu.

Mạc Vong lại tiếp gật đầu liên tục, "Ân ân."

"Ngươi chừng nào thì biến hóa thành công đâu?" Kỳ Cảnh cười vẫn là như vậy ôn nhu, Mạc Vong tâm lại lộp bộp một chút.

Mạc Vong: "..." Phá hủy! Quên chuyện này , đây là muốn thu sau tính sổ? !

Mạc Vong ánh mắt mơ hồ, "Cũng không bao lâu."

Kỳ Cảnh cười nhìn Mạc Vong, "A? Không bao lâu là bao lâu?"

"Ta không nhớ rõ ." Mạc Vong cau mày, tả nhìn hữu vọng, chính là không dám đối thượng Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt.

Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu, "Ân, ta tin tưởng ngươi." Mạc Vong mới vừa tùng một hơi, chợt nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh lại nói, "Xem ra là thời gian quá dài , nhìn ngươi đều không nhớ rõ ."

Mạc Vong: "..." Hảo giống như vậy nói càng không xong .

"Không là, ta, ta..." Mạc Vong ý đồ vì mình tẩy trắng một chút.

"Không là cái gì? Ngươi làm sao vậy?" Kỳ Cảnh cười ý vị sâu xa, nhìn đến Mạc Vong luống cuống bộ dáng, trong lòng cảm thấy có chút buồn cười.

"Ta, ta, ..." Mạc Vong lành làm gáo vỡ làm muôi , rõ ràng thừa nhận , "Là, ta chính là sớm biến hóa thành công ."

Mạc Vong hướng Kỳ Cảnh trong ngực một cọ, toàn bộ long đều oa đi vào.

Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu liền nhìn đến Mạc Vong trên đầu hai cái long giác, sắc mặt có chút kỳ quái.

Có chút không đúng lắm a! Hắn bạn lữ chủng tộc rõ ràng là Carlot thực vật nhân đi? Kia này góc đối là xảy ra chuyện gì!

Không chờ Kỳ Cảnh hỏi, Mạc Vong rầu rĩ thanh âm truyền đến, "Kỳ thật ta còn có chuyện muốn thẳng thắn."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Mạc Vong: Điều này cùng ta trong tưởng tượng lên sân khấu không giống, nói tốt khốc bá duệ đâu?

Kỳ Cảnh: Đến đến đến, chúng ta trước thảo luận mấy vấn đề.

Mạc Vong: Mã giáp tựa như một trận gió, rụng bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng.

Tra tác giả: Tiết tháo, còn có tiết tháo, đừng quên nhặt.

Chương 68: lục tám ngày

"Thẳng thắn cái gì?" Kỳ Cảnh tâm run rẩy, cảm giác Mạc Vong khả năng muốn nói chút làm hắn chấn động nói.

Mạc Vong ngẩng đầu lên, đánh giá một lần Kỳ Cảnh sắc mặt, đưa tay chỉ chỉ chính mình trên đầu long giác, "Ngươi thấy được sao? Đây là ta long giác."

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Cái gì vậy? Hắn không có nghe rõ.

Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được thượng tay sờ sờ, bóng loáng như ngọc long giác sờ đứng lên xúc cảm rất tuyệt, nhưng là long giác thứ này hắn còn thật tâm không biết.

Mạc Vong thấy Kỳ Cảnh không có phản ứng lại chỉ vào lập lại một lần, "Đây là long giác."

"A." Kỳ Cảnh thần sắc bình tĩnh gật gật đầu, chờ đợi Mạc Vong kế tiếp giải thích.

Mạc Vong: ? ? Cái này phản ứng hảo lãnh đạm!

Kỳ Cảnh thấy Mạc Vong vẫn luôn nhìn chính mình, mới mở miệng lần nữa, "Ân, ta biết , đây là long giác, sau đó đâu?"

"Đây là long giác!" Mạc Vong tựa đầu hướng Kỳ Cảnh dò xét, làm hắn nhìn rõ ràng hơn. Đều nói là long giác, còn cần giải thích sao? Long giác đương nhiên chỉ có long mới có a!

Kỳ Cảnh mộc mặt, "Long giác là cái gì?"

Hắn biết là long giác , nhưng là long giác là cái gì hắn không biết a! Hơn nữa giác loại này đồ vật không phải là thú hóa nhân tài có sao?

Mạc Vong nhíu mày, "Long giác chính là ta giác."

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Thân mến, biết đó là ngươi giác , nhưng là có thể hay không hảo hảo giải thích một chút đó là đâu tới? !

Mạc Vong thấy Kỳ Cảnh hay là nghe không hiểu, hỏi, "Ngươi không biết long sao?"

"Long? Cho tới bây giờ chưa nghe nói qua. Nhưng là ta biết có cái chủng tộc gọi khủng long." Kỳ Cảnh cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ hồi đáp.

Mạc Vong mặt hắc.

"Khủng long? !" Liên long đều có thể đe dọa đến? ! Nghe đứng lên liền lớn lên rất xấu.

Mạc Vong liều mạng lắc đầu, "Nghe tên chỉ biết chúng ta khẳng định không là cùng chủng tộc, ngược lại là thằn lằn long đích xác cùng chúng ta long tộc có chút thân thích quan hệ."

Mạc Vong nguyên bản thế giới trừ bỏ long tộc còn có thằn lằn long tộc, hai người chi gian có một chút huyết thống quan hệ, nhưng tương đối đạm bạc, long tộc là khinh thường với cùng thằn lằn long tộc lui tới .

Long tộc cùng thằn lằn long tộc chi gian có một cái lớn nhất khác nhau, thì phải là long tộc sau trưởng thành có thể phi, thằn lằn long tộc lại vĩnh viễn đều phi không đứng dậy.

Kỳ Cảnh vẻ mặt mộng bức, hắn bạn lữ đang nói cái gì? Có phải hay không hắn kiến thức quá ít? Vì cái gì hắn một câu đều nghe không hiểu.

Lo liệu không hiểu liền hỏi thật hay học chi tâm, Kỳ Cảnh hỏi, "Long là cái gì? Còn có thằn lằn long vậy là cái gì?"

Mạc Vong mắt trừng long ngốc.

Trách không được hắn bạn lữ không kinh ngạc, nguyên lai là bởi vì căn bản không biết long tộc là cái gì.

Cái này không dễ làm , Mạc Vong trước đem chính mình chủng tộc vấn đề buông xuống, "Đợi ta lại với ngươi giải thích ta chủng tộc vấn đề." Mạc Vong nâng Kỳ Cảnh mặt, làm Kỳ Cảnh nhìn thẳng hắn.

"Ngươi đầu tiên phải biết" Mạc Vong nhấp nhấp môi vẫn là tiếp tục nói, "Ta, không phải thân thể này nguyên chủ nhân."

"Nhưng là cho tới nay cùng ngươi đều là ta." Kỳ Cảnh không kịp kinh ngạc liền nghe được Mạc Vong từng câu từng chữ nghiêm túc đối hắn đạo.

Chỉnh sự kiện có chút không hảo giải thích, Mạc Vong mày nhăn thật lâu không thể nới khai, "Ngươi hỏi đi, ngươi muốn biết cái gì ta đều nói cho ngươi biết, chỉ cần đừng không cần ta là được."

Kỳ Cảnh có chút mê mang, trừng mắt nhìn nhìn Mạc Vong, đạo, "Kia đây là có chuyện gì?"

Mạc Vong nắm Kỳ Cảnh tay, nói liên miên cằn nhằn bắt đầu giảng thuật hắn là như thế nào từ một thế giới khác đến đến nơi này, Kỳ Cảnh nghe được như lọt vào trong sương mù, cũng đại thể minh bạch hết thảy.

Mạc Vong trong tay nâng bàn tay lớn nhỏ chậu hoa, "Ta vốn là tưởng cứu nó , cuối cùng lại thất bại ." Mạc Vong cảm xúc có chút suy sụp, đen bóng con ngươi cũng có chút ảm đạm.

"Không trách ngươi." Kỳ Cảnh đưa tay đem Mạc Vong ôm vào trong ngực nhẹ nhàng mà vỗ vỗ lưng của hắn.

Chờ Mạc Vong cảm xúc chuyển biến tốt đẹp về sau, Kỳ Cảnh mới nói, "Ta còn cho tới bây giờ chưa nghe nói qua có long tộc cái này chủng tộc, ngươi nhiều theo ta nói một chút đi!"

Mạc Vong có chút rối rắm, hắn suy nghĩ một hồi vẫn là không biết nên như thế nào đến miêu tả chính mình chủng tộc. Bọn họ cái thế giới kia cũng có người loại, tại những nhân loại đó trong mắt bọn họ long tộc hình tượng đại khái là tham tài?

Không không không, cũng không thể nói như vậy, không phải liền quá hủy chính mình hình tượng .

Mạc Vong châm chước một phen đạo, "Chúng ta long tộc là toàn bộ ma pháp thế giới cường đại nhất chủng tộc, hơn nữa mỗi chỉ long đều lớn lên thực đẹp mắt, thực giàu có! Bất quá bọn hắn đều so ra kém ta." Mạc Vong không có thổi phồng chính mình, tống hợp đến xem thật sự là hắn là điều kiện tốt nhất một cái long, bất quá đó là tại hắn không có bị thương trước, hiện tại thực lực của hắn vẫn chưa có hoàn toàn khôi phục.

Kỳ Cảnh tỏ vẻ không tin, mà còn dùng ánh mắt hoài nghi đánh giá một lần Mạc Vong tiểu thân thể. Hắn nhéo nhéo Mạc Vong tế gầy thủ đoạn, cười hỏi, "Các ngươi long tộc cũng giống như ngươi như vậy gầy yếu?"

Mạc Vong cứng lại, lập tức phản bác đạo, "Đương nhiên không là!"

Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu, "A, kia nên là chỉ có ngươi lớn lên như vậy gầy teo nhược nhược ."

Mạc Vong: "..." Hắn bạn lữ càng ngày càng không đáng yêu .

"Ta hiện tại chỉ là bởi vì bị thương còn không có khôi phục." Mạc Vong có chút uể oải, bả vai cũng sụp đi xuống. Ngày ấy thật sự là không cách nào qua, tổng tại bị chính mình bạn lữ coi khinh.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn tính trẻ con Mạc Vong, đột nhiên nghĩ đến một vấn đề, "Mạc Vong, nhìn đôi mắt của ta, nói cho ta biết, ngươi thành niên sao?" Kỳ Cảnh hai tay đỡ Mạc Vong bả vai, hết sức trịnh trọng hỏi.

Cảm giác đến Mạc Vong thân thể cứng đờ, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng có chút dự cảm không tốt, hắn bạn lữ sẽ không vẫn là vị thành niên đi? !

Tuổi là một cái không thể nói ra bí mật, Kỳ Cảnh đột nhiên như vậy vừa hỏi, Mạc Vong nhịn không được cương thân thể. Không xong! Bị hỏi tuổi !

"Ngươi sẽ không còn vị thành niên đi?" Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ nhàng mà quơ quơ Mạc Vong, có chút không xác định lần thứ hai hỏi.

Mạc Vong lập tức lắc lắc đầu, "Không có, ta mới không phải vị thành niên." Hắn cũng không biết thành niên đã bao lâu, quang ngủ say thời gian liền đủ hắn tiến vào thành niên kỳ .

Kỳ Cảnh mị mắt, đưa tay nhéo nhéo Mạc Vong nộn mặt, "A, liền này mặt ngươi nói cho ta biết, ngươi thành niên ?" Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng một vạn cái không tin, "Vậy ngươi nói cho ta biết, ngươi bao nhiêu rồi?"

Mạc Vong con mắt đi lòng vòng, cười hì hì để sát vào Kỳ Cảnh, "Ta không nhớ rõ ta bao nhiêu tuổi, bất quá ta thật sự thành niên ." Mạc Vong quả thật không có nói láo, hắn là thật sự không biết chính mình bao nhiêu tuổi.

Bọn họ long tộc sinh mệnh dài lâu, trăm năm thời gian chớp mắt liền quá. Mạc Vong đánh giá chính mình hẳn là có một cái hai ngàn tuổi , đổi thành nhân loại thọ mệnh, vừa lúc là tráng niên thời kì, nhưng không phải là thành niên ?

Hơn nữa Mạc Vong không muốn nói chính mình tuổi còn có một nguyên nhân, đó chính là hắn tuổi một nói ra có vẻ hắn quá già rồi!

Kỳ Cảnh vẻ mặt ngươi liền hù ta đi, ta tin tưởng mới có quỷ bộ dáng.

Mạc Vong thấy Kỳ Cảnh không tin, trong lòng cũng thực bất đắc dĩ, "Ngươi đừng nhìn ta hiện tại thoạt nhìn tuổi còn nhỏ, nhưng đó là bởi vì ta bị thương còn không có khôi phục nguyên nhân, chờ về sau ngươi chỉ biết ta nói là đều là sự thật."

"Vậy ngươi chịu tổn thương như thế nào tài năng khôi phục?" Kỳ Cảnh mang theo Mạc Vong chuyển cái vòng, tại trên người hắn liên cái tiểu miệng vết thương đều không thấy được.

Mạc Vong trợn tròn mắt, có chút tức giận đạo, "Chỉ biết ngươi không tin! Chờ về sau ta thân thể khôi phục , ngươi sẽ biết!"

Kỳ Cảnh thấy Mạc Vong thật sự có chút tức giận , vội vàng mở miệng hống đạo, "Hảo hảo hảo, ta đây chờ, ngươi đừng nóng giận, đều là lỗi của ta."

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh đem mình đương hài tử hống, Mạc Vong khóe miệng nhịn không được co rút. Hắn tổng cảm giác có loại chỉ số thông minh bị khách sáo cảm giác, quả nhiên hắn vẫn là mau để cho chính mình khôi phục tương đối tốt.

Này một bị thương, thân thể biến thành ngâm nước trạng thái không nói, liên chỉ số thông minh cũng bắt đầu bị thụ nghi ngờ .

"Hừ, ta đây liền tạm thời tin tưởng ngươi đi! Dù sao ta sớm tối sẽ chứng minh cho ngươi xem ." Mạc Vong rất là ngạo kiều trả lời, sau đó bưng lên trên bàn hoa quả ăn lên.

Cũng không lâu lắm Mạc Vong liền buông xuống trong tay bưng chén đĩa, Kỳ Cảnh thấy thế lấy một bên khăn tay cho hắn lau khóe miệng. Mạc Vong đột nhiên mở miệng hỏi, "Ngươi nghĩ hay không nhìn xem ta nguyên hình a?"

Mạc Vong cảm thấy bọn họ long tộc nguyên hình đều thực đẹp mắt, không so với bọn hắn biến hóa sau kém, liền có tâm khoe khoang một chút.

Kỳ Cảnh chưa từng thấy qua long tộc, nghe được Mạc Vong nói sau vui vẻ đáp ứng.

"Vậy ngươi nhưng nhìn hảo ." Mạc Vong khóe miệng kiều kiều, có chút đắc ý đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh mắt mang ý cười, nhìn Mạc Vong ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn.

Chỉ thời gian một cái nháy mắt Mạc Vong đã không thấy tăm hơi, nhưng thanh âm của hắn lại truyền đến, "Ta ở trong này, ngươi nhìn xuống, nhìn xuống!" Móng vuốt cũng vỗ vào Kỳ Cảnh trên tay.

Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu liền nhìn đến chính mình thủ đoạn bên cạnh Mạc Vong, sau đó đem Mạc Vong xách lên.

Sau đó liền là không lời gì để nói trầm mặc...

Kỳ Cảnh đem bảo trì nguyên hình Mạc Vong bỏ vào chân của mình thượng, sờ sờ cằm đạo, "Đây là long? Chẳng lẽ không phải thằn lằn sao?" Hắn nhớ rõ có loại thú hóa người ước chừng liền trường cái này bộ dáng, bất quá hai người chi gian vẫn có rất nhiều chênh lệch .

Dứt lời Kỳ Cảnh quần thượng liền nhiều vài cái khẩu tử, Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ nhẹ ho khan vài tiếng nhanh chóng cứu lại đạo, "Khụ khụ, ta nhớ lầm , ngươi bộ dáng này có thể sánh bằng thằn lằn xinh đẹp nhiều, bọn họ cũng không có như vậy đáng yêu giác."

Mạc Vong vừa lòng , vung lên móng vuốt, Kỳ Cảnh quần lại khôi phục nguyên trạng.

Nhìn đến Mạc Vong chiêu thức ấy, Kỳ Cảnh có chút kinh ngạc, không nghĩ tới bạn lữ của hắn vẫn là dị năng giả. Kỳ Cảnh cho rằng đây là Mạc Vong dị năng, kinh ngạc qua đi đảo cũng không quá để ý, Mạc Vong chính mình cũng không nghĩ tới này cùng lúc.

"Thằn lằn là cái gì?" Mạc Vong trong lòng khí, nhưng hắn là long tộc! Làm sao có thể cùng xà phóng cùng một chỗ tương đối, trưởng bốn chân liền cho là mình là long sao? !

Mạc Vong ghét nhất thằn lằn cái này chủng tộc, bởi vì bọn họ tổng là đánh long tộc cờ hiệu ở bên ngoài gây chuyện thị phi, nhưng trên thực tế thằn lằn căn bản không phải bọn họ long tộc chi nhánh, hai cái chủng tộc chi gian không hề quan tâm. Mạc Vong không nghĩ tới tại thế giới này cũng có thể nghe đến cái chủng tộc, còn bị lấy đến cùng hắn làm tương đối.

Kỳ Cảnh đem Mạc Vong phóng ở lòng bàn tay, đầu ngón tay khơi mào Mạc Vong chân trước, "Chính là trưởng bốn cái móng vuốt, nhìn qua lại giống xà một chủng tộc, bất quá bọn hắn không có giác, trên người vảy cũng cùng ngươi không giống."

Nói xong Kỳ Cảnh điểm mở chính mình quang não, sưu tập đi một tí ảnh chụp cấp Mạc Vong nhìn. Mạc Vong vừa thấy, phát lên hỏa khí ngược lại là không có, thế giới này thằn lằn không là hắn ban đầu thế giới cái kia chủng tộc, bất quá quả thật lớn lên cùng hắn có chút giống.

"A, đây là thằn lằn a, lớn lên một chút không bằng chúng ta long tộc đẹp mắt." Mạc Vong nhìn thêm vài lần sau bình luận, "Xem bọn hắn này không mấy lượng thịt bộ dáng đi, làm sao có thể cùng chúng ta long tộc tưởng so, ta một đuôi ba có thể trừu phi một chuỗi, không, phải là một mảnh mới đối."

Nghe vậy Kỳ Cảnh nhìn nhìn Mạc Vong so ngón tay trường không bao nhiêu cái đuôi, thập phần trái lương tâm gật gật đầu, "Ân, bọn họ căn bản không thể cùng ngươi so."

Một mảnh? Ân, hắn vẫn là không nói cái gì .

Dù sao hắn bạn lữ nói cái gì đều đối, chẳng sợ chỉ vào tinh hạm nói là lưu tinh, hắn cũng có thể đều không chớp mắt ứng cùng. Hắn bạn lữ hắn yêu như thế nào sủng liền như thế nào sủng, người khác cũng nói không được cái gì.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: mơ mơ màng màng ngủ một buổi chiều, bản chu thêm càng kế hoạch triệt để tuyên cáo sanh non.

Bất quá, mau quốc khánh lễ rồi đó!

Tuy rằng ngày vạn làm không được, nhưng là có thể tại ngày càng trụ cột thượng cố gắng thô trường đi ~

flag chính là lập được, mau mau mau, nhanh chóng người tới đỡ điểm.

Sao đát, cám ơn tiểu khả ái lôi cùng dịch dinh dưỡng ~

Đối tra tác giả ôn du một ít đi ~

(nhớ rõ biểu vẽ mặt a! )

Chương 69: lục cửu thiên

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn Mạc Vong kia đắc ý bộ dáng, trong lòng cảm giác có chút buồn cười, cười nhu nhu Mạc Vong đầu.

"Trong khoảng thời gian này ta đều phải ở lại tật phong tinh đạo đoàn căn cứ trung, căn bản không có thời gian chiếu cố ngươi." Kỳ Cảnh trầm ngâm một phen mới nói, "Ngươi liền cùng Diệc Kha cùng một chỗ đi, hắn sẽ chiếu cố hảo ngươi , sau đó ngươi liền cùng Giang gia gia đồng thời rời đi Thủy Lam tinh."

Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ nghĩ sau đó cũng không có ý định mang theo Mạc Vong, hắn hy vọng đem Mạc Vong đưa đến địa phương an toàn đi. Nguyên bản hắn mang theo chính mình bạn lữ liền là bất đắc dĩ, Carlot thực vật nhân tại biến hóa thành công trước yêu cầu bạn lữ làm bạn.

Hiện tại Kỳ Cảnh biết chính mình bạn lữ không phải Carlot thực vật nhân, cũng liền khởi đem hắn cất bước tâm tư. Kỳ Cảnh có chuyện quan trọng trong người, hoàn cảnh chung quanh cũng không hảo điều giáo, hắn lo lắng sẽ ảnh hưởng chính mình bạn lữ trưởng thành.

Người có lúc họa phúc sớm chiều, nói câu không dễ nghe , vạn nhất hắn thật sự xảy ra chuyện, Kỳ Cảnh hy vọng Mạc Vong có thể hảo hảo sống sót.

Mạc Vong ngửa đầu nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, vẻ mặt rất là nghi hoặc, "Vì cái gì?"

Tuy rằng hắn bị thương, nhưng là thế giới này có thể gây tổn thương cho đến người của hắn lại không nhiều lắm, hắn muốn ở lại Kỳ Cảnh bên người phát quang phát nhiệt, tốt nhất có thể ở thời khắc mấu chốt đến mấy lần anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân.

Kỳ Cảnh có khối bảo hộ bạn lữ tâm, nề hà Mạc Vong cũng là ý nghĩ như vậy, hơn nữa Mạc Vong thực lực muốn rất cao chút. Kỳ Cảnh tính toán đem Mạc Vong đưa đến địa phương an toàn, Mạc Vong cũng đã xoa tay chuẩn bị đem địch nhân ấn trên mặt đất ma xát ma xát.

"Dù sao cũng là tại người khác địa bàn, ta lo lắng sẽ gặp phải ứng đối không được tình huống, cho nên ta muốn đem ngươi đưa đến địa phương an toàn mới an tâm a!" Kỳ Cảnh mặt mày trung lộ vẻ ôn nhu.

"Kia gặp được nguy hiểm , ngươi làm như thế nào đâu? Ta cũng sẽ lo lắng ngươi." Tuy rằng Mạc Vong thực cảm động, nhưng làm hắn rời đi là tuyệt đối không có khả năng .

Kỳ Cảnh có chút bất đắc dĩ, "Tin tưởng ta, không có việc gì , ta nhưng còn phải nhanh một chút đi tìm ngươi sao!"

"Vậy ngươi cũng phải tin tưởng ta a, ta tuyệt đối sẽ không cho ngươi cản trở! Ngươi xem ta theo ngươi lâu như vậy, ngươi đều không có phát hiện quá." Mạc Vong vội vàng làm cam đoan mà còn bắt đầu mãnh liệt đẩy mạnh tiêu thụ chính mình.

"Ta còn có thể cho ngươi hỗ trợ, biệt ném xuống ta." Nói xong Mạc Vong liền ôm lấy Kỳ Cảnh cánh tay.

Kỳ Cảnh đứng dậy Mạc Vong liền gắt gao mà bắt tại trên người hắn, rơi vào đường cùng hắn chỉ phải đạo, "Ngươi trước xuống dưới."

"Vậy là ngươi đáp ứng ?" Mạc Vong không buông tay, do dự đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh lau mặt, thỏa hiệp đạo, "Hảo đi, ngươi đi theo cũng không phải là không thể được, bất quá ta muốn trước mang theo ngươi đi kiểm tra một chút thân thể. Nếu năng lực của ngươi đầy đủ tự bảo vệ mình, ta đây liền mang lên ngươi, không phải ngươi liền muốn ngoan ngoãn rời đi Thủy Lam tinh."

Mạc Vong một chút đứng đắn đứng lên, "Đây chính là ngươi nói, không chuẩn đổi ý." Mạc Vong chịu tổn thương là đột phá không gian hàng rào khi tạo thành, ngoại nhân căn bản nhìn đoán không ra, bởi vậy hắn tin tưởng mười phần.

"Đương nhiên." Kỳ Cảnh gật đầu nói.

"Kia chúng ta đi thôi!" Mạc Vong chủ động dắt Kỳ Cảnh tay tích cực đạo.

Hai người đi tới cửa, Kỳ Cảnh lại đột nhiên dừng cước bộ, xoay người nhìn Mạc Vong, "Ngươi là che dấu chính mình thân hình vẫn là trở lại mặt dây chuyền trong không gian." Kỳ Cảnh không muốn làm cho Mạc Vong bại lộ, nhất là hiện tại hắn thế thân chính là tinh đạo thân phận.

Mạc Vong lắc đầu, "Ta muốn đi ở ngươi bên cạnh, không nghĩ hồi mặt dây chuyền không gian." Dứt lời Mạc Vong thân hình liền tiêu thất."Đi thôi, hiện tại có thể ." Mạc Vong nắm Kỳ Cảnh tay, cho hắn biết chính mình vẫn luôn tại.

Kỳ Cảnh mang theo Mạc Vong đi bá ân phòng khám tìm Giang Diệc Kha cùng giang lão gia tử, bọn họ đến thời điểm gia lưỡng đang tại phòng thí nghiệm trung đồng thời phối trí dược tề. Kỳ Cảnh phát rồi tin tức sau, Giang Diệc Kha đi ra tiếp bọn họ.

Giang Diệc Kha có chút kinh ngạc Kỳ Cảnh lần thứ hai đã đến, bất quá bên ngoài nhiều người mắt tạp hắn liền đem nghi hoặc đặt ở trong lòng, mang theo hai người hướng phòng khám mặt sau phòng khách đi.

Nhanh đến phòng khách khi Giang Diệc Kha mới mở miệng hỏi, "Ngươi lúc này mới rời đi không bao lâu, tại sao lại đột nhiên trở lại?"

"Giang gia gia đâu? Lại muốn phiền toái lão nhân gia một phen." Kỳ Cảnh trực tiếp đi thẳng vào vấn đề hỏi.

Giang Diệc Kha đưa tay gãi gãi chính mình rối tung tóc, "A, ngươi tìm chúng ta gia lão gia tử a! Tại phòng thí nghiệm đâu, lại tại đùa nghịch hắn những cái đó bảo bối tâm ái, còn cần phải lôi kéo ta đồng thời." Giang Diệc Kha có chút ủ rũ, một bộ chưa tỉnh ngủ bộ dáng.

"Ta vốn là tưởng ngủ tiếp cái thu hồi giác , nhưng lão gia nhà ta tử cần phải lôi kéo ta vi khoa học làm cống hiến, ngươi xem, ngươi xem một chút ta đây mắt quầng thâm đều phải đi ra ." Giang Diệc Kha chỉ vào chính mình hốc mắt oán giận nói.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn Giang Diệc Kha liếc mắt một cái, cũng không có nhìn đến bất luận cái gì mắt quầng thâm, trên thực tế Giang Diệc Kha tinh thần nhìn qua rất tốt. Kỳ Cảnh biết Giang Diệc Kha đây là lại muốn tranh thủ thời gian , căn bản không phải ngủ không ngon.

"Biệt không biết đủ , còn không đều là vì ngươi hảo, lão gia nhà ta tử đối ta muốn cầu cũng rất cao, ngươi có thấy ta oán giận sao?" Kỳ lão gia tử đối Kỳ Cảnh yêu cầu cũng thực nghiêm khắc, trưởng bối tổng là đối bọn họ tràn ngập kỳ vọng.

Giang Diệc Kha bả vai rõ ràng sụp xuống, "Ta đương nhiên biết, đây không phải là nhịn không được hướng ngươi phun phun nước đắng sao?"

"Đi thôi, đi thôi, ta mang ngươi đi phòng thí nghiệm tìm lão gia tử đi!" Giang Diệc Kha xoay người trực tiếp đem Kỳ Cảnh hướng phòng thí nghiệm mang.

"Gia gia, không vội , ngươi thân tôn tử Tiểu Cảnh đến ." Giang Diệc Kha vừa vào cửa xa xa hô.

Giang lão gia tử đang bề bộn đi không được thân, nghe thấy Giang Diệc Kha nói sau cười mắng, "Xú tiểu tử, tại sao lại âm dương quái điều ? Tiểu Cảnh đến ngươi như thế nào không đem người mang tiến phòng khách? Ta còn muốn vội một hồi, ngươi trước dẫn người đi phòng khách chờ xem!"

Giang Diệc Kha mang theo Kỳ Cảnh đi ra phòng thí nghiệm sau bĩu môi, "Xem đi, cùng ngươi một so với ta quả thực giống như là bị nhặt được , đây là người khác gia hài tử cùng nhà mình hài tử khác nhau."

Kỳ Cảnh còn không nói gì, Giang Diệc Kha chính mình liền nói tiếp , "A, quên , ta vốn là chính là nhặt được a! Chậc chậc."

Kỳ Cảnh & Mạc Vong: "..."

Kỳ Cảnh dắt Mạc Vong tay đi theo Giang Diệc Kha phía sau đi tới, trên mặt mang theo ý cười, "Diệc Kha, lần này ta đến còn dẫn theo cá nhân đến, ngươi khẳng định không thể tưởng được là ai."

Giang Diệc Kha quay đầu lại liếc Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái, "Người đâu?"

"Ngay tại ta bên cạnh, ngươi không thấy được sao?" Kỳ Cảnh cười hồi đáp.

"Ha hả, một chút không buồn cười." Giang Diệc Kha khô cằn a cười vài tiếng, ghét bỏ đạo, "Ngươi chừng nào thì cũng sẽ nói lãnh chê cười?"

Kỳ Cảnh cũng không khách khí, vào phòng khách sau liền dẫn Mạc Vong ngồi xuống. Giang Diệc Kha cấp Kỳ Cảnh đảo đồ uống, liền hướng Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh chỗ trống đi đến, muốn làm đến Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh nói chuyện phiếm.

"Từ từ, biệt tọa!" Kỳ Cảnh ngăn lại Giang Diệc Kha động tác.

Giang Diệc Kha có chút nghi hoặc nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, "Làm sao vậy?"

"Ngươi không là muốn trông thấy ngươi tiểu tẩu tử sao?" Kỳ Cảnh vỗ vỗ Mạc Vong tay, ý bảo hắn hiện ra thân hình.

Nguyên bản Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh không có một bóng người, Mạc Vong đột nhiên xuất hiện cả kinh Giang Diệc Kha mở to mắt. Giang Diệc Kha chỉ vào Mạc Vong, ngón tay run rẩy đạo, "Hắn? Hắn! Đây là biến hóa thành công ? !"

Giang Diệc Kha tự nhiên biết Kỳ Cảnh bạn lữ vô pháp biến hóa sự, nhưng là hiện tại Kỳ Cảnh rõ ràng nói cho hắn biết biến hóa thành công, hắn có thể không kinh ngạc sao? Đây quả thực vượt qua hắn nhận tri.

Mạc Vong keo kiệt liên cái ánh mắt đều không muốn cấp Giang Diệc Kha, dựa vào tại Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh một bộ nhu thuận nghe lời bộ dáng.

Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu, "Chuyện này tương đối phức tạp, dù sao ngươi có biết đây là ta bạn lữ là được rồi. Ta tới là tưởng cho hắn kiểm tra kiểm tra thân thể, thuận tiện nhìn một chút thân thể hắn tố chất." Kỳ Cảnh đem chính mình tới đây nguyên nhân nói ra.

"A." Giang Diệc Kha mộc ngơ ngác gật gật đầu, một lát sau sau đột nhiên kịp phản ứng, "Không nghĩ tới a, thật sự là không nghĩ tới! Nguyên lai ngươi thế nhưng thích này chủng loại hình nam hài tử sao?"

Kỳ Cảnh & Mạc Vong: "..." Chuyện này hoàn toàn giải thích không a!

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: tra tác giả cơ hữu: Đại Bảo bối, đến mã tự .

.

Tra tác giả: Hảo đát ~

.

n lâu sau đó...

.

Tra tác giả: Ta có tội, ta phản bội chúng ta tổ chức. Tại ngươi mã tự thời điểm, ta đi ăn cơm đi.

.

Tra tác giả cơ hữu: ...

.

emmm... , cho nên các ngươi nhìn đến chỉ có hai ngàn tự. (*￣︶￣)

Chương 70: bảy mươi ngày

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn Mạc Vong liếc mắt một cái, mỉm cười gật đầu.

Chính mình dưỡng đi ra bạn lữ, khóc cũng muốn cưới trở về. Hơn nữa giữa bọn họ tình cảm thực hảo, giới tính cùng chủng tộc cái gì tự nhiên muốn cho bước.

Chính là khó hiểu cảm giác mặt có chút đau, mệt lúc trước hắn còn nói mình phải nuôi cái ôn nhu đáng yêu hảo cô nương. Không biết nhà hắn lão gia tử sẽ là cái gì biểu tình, Kỳ Cảnh chỉ là muốn tưởng cũng cảm giác có chút đau đầu.

Kỳ lão gia tử hy vọng Kỳ Cảnh bạn lữ là nữ tính, cũng không phải giới tính kỳ thị, lão gia tử chính là vội vã ôm thân tôn tử thôi. Muốn là Kỳ Cảnh đem Mạc Vong lĩnh đi trở về, ít nhất cũng sẽ đến một đốn quở trách.

Giang lão gia tử đem trong tay sự buông xuống sau liền chạy đến phòng khách, tiến phòng khách ánh mắt trước bỏ vào Kỳ Cảnh trên người. Kỳ Cảnh đứng dậy hỏi han, đem Mạc Vong giới thiệu cho lão gia tử.

Kỳ Cảnh chỉ nói Mạc Vong là chính mình bạn lữ, ngoài ý muốn biến hóa thành công , sau đó liền thỉnh lão gia tử cấp Mạc Vong kiểm tra thân thể. Hắn đem Mạc Vong chân chính thân phận che giấu xuống dưới, cũng là vì làm Mạc Vong có một cái đứng đắn thân phận, dù sao Mạc Vong bản nhân đích thật là cái không hộ khẩu. Vi để tránh cho một ít phiền toái, Kỳ Cảnh tính toán làm Mạc Vong trực tiếp sử dụng Carlot thực vật nhân thân phận.

Lão gia tử kiến thức rộng rãi, nhưng vẫn là lần đầu tiên gặp gỡ loại sự tình này. Hỏi chút vấn đề sau đảo cũng không có hoài nghi, mang theo Mạc Vong cùng Kỳ Cảnh đi cách vách phòng thí nghiệm. Kỳ Cảnh thủ ở một bên, cùng Mạc Vong làm xong trọn vẹn kiểm tra lưu trình.

Lần này kiểm tra hạng mục tương đối nhiều, trừ bỏ các loại thân thể chỉ tiêu bên ngoài còn thí nghiệm Mạc Vong hiện tại thể chất cùng tống hợp lực lượng, bởi vậy hao phí thời gian tương đối dài.

Kỳ Cảnh nắm Mạc Vong tay, còn thường thường an ủi hắn vài câu, nghiễm nhiên đem Mạc Vong cho rằng chân chính thiếu niên tới chiếu cố . Mạc Vong bởi vì bị thương, chỉ số thông minh cùng thân thể đồng thời đều đã xảy ra thoái hóa, nhưng là hắn thật không có như vậy yếu ớt.

Mạc Vong có chút bất đắc dĩ nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, lập lại, "Ngươi không cần lo lắng, ta thật không có sự, thật sự! Không tin đợi ngươi thấy được kết quả sẽ biết."

Mạc Vong có chút hối hận, sớm biết rằng có thể như vậy hắn liền không nói cho Kỳ Cảnh , tỉnh như vậy bạch bạch lo lắng. Mạc Vong ở trong lòng cảm thán một tiếng, trong lòng rồi lại có chút đắc ý. Ân, điều này nói rõ vợ hắn để ý hắn a!

Giang lão gia tử nhìn đến Mạc Vong thân thể số liệu khi, còn cho là mình hoa mắt , vừa cẩn thận đem số liệu từ đầu tới đuôi kiểm tra rồi một lần, mới không thể không tin tưởng chính mình được đến kết luận. Mạc Vong thân thể tố chất xa xa vượt ra khỏi hiểu biết chủng tộc thân thể cực hạn, xuất hồ ý liêu hảo!

Lão gia tử không biết Mạc Vong chân chính thân phận, còn cảm thán Carlot thực vật nhân cường hãn. Chờ lão gia tử đem kết quả nói cho Kỳ Cảnh khi, Mạc Vong cười rất đắc ý, Kỳ Cảnh bất đắc dĩ sờ sờ đầu của hắn, cuối cùng chỉ phải đồng ý làm Mạc Vong cùng ở bên cạnh hắn.

"Cái này ngươi có thể yên tâm đi, ta tuyệt đối có thể bảo vệ tốt chính mình, vạn nhất gặp được nguy hiểm ta còn có thể cho ngươi hỗ trợ." Mạc Vong ẩn nấp thân hình, ngồi ở Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh.

Kỳ Cảnh mang theo Mạc Vong cùng Giang gia gia tôn cáo biệt về sau liền ly khai, giờ phút này bọn họ đang tại phi hành khí thượng. Kỳ Cảnh góc áo bị Mạc Vong kéo kéo, từ trầm tư trung đã tỉnh hồn lại liền nghe Mạc Vong nói như vậy đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh cười cười, "Ta không cần ngươi cứu, ngươi chỉ cần đem chính mình bảo vệ tốt là được, đừng cho người khác phát hiện sự tồn tại của ngươi." Kỳ Cảnh tin tưởng Mạc Vong bản lĩnh không kém, nhưng vẫn là có chút yên lòng không hạ an toàn của hắn.

"Ân ân, biết , ngươi đều nói thiệt nhiều biến ." Mạc Vong biểu đạt chính mình bất mãn, "Hơn nữa ta không là còn có thể điều động thực vật nhân thân thể lực lượng sao? Muốn là gặp được sự, ta căn bản đều không cần ra tay."

Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ đến những cái đó cường hãn dây leo, ngược lại là yên tâm , bởi vậy cũng không nói thêm gì nữa, mang theo Mạc Vong hồi tật phong tinh đạo đoàn.

Một ngày sau Konica nơi đó truyền đến tin tức, nói là yêu cầu Kỳ Cảnh trợ giúp, Kỳ Cảnh dựa theo Konica yêu cầu phái người đi hỗ trợ. Ngày hôm sau ban đêm Kỳ Cảnh rốt cục nhận được Konica tin tức tốt, nói là sự tình đã làm xong.

Lấy phòng ngừa vạn nhất, Konica lưu tại Midland tinh vực. Nếu là sự tình có biến, Konica không để ý lần thứ hai ra tay.

Konica rời đi ngày thứ ba chạng vạng, Kỳ Cảnh chiếm được tin cậy tin tức. Kloa cùng với tật phong tinh đạo đoàn mặt khác vài cái người chủ sự tụ tập ở tại đồng thời, Kỳ Cảnh cũng ở trong đó.

Vài người tụ cùng một chỗ, thảo luận được đến mới nhất tin tức. Kloa ngồi ở duy tư bá bên người, cũng không tham dự thảo luận, duy tư bá cười mỉm ngẫu nhiên sáp nói mấy câu.

Kỳ Cảnh tà ỷ tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi, một bộ việc không liên quan đến mình, cao cao treo lên bộ dáng. Nếu là có người cùng hắn đáp lời , hắn liền cười hồi vài câu, tại cả đám trung cũng không thấy được.

Bên cạnh có người bu lại, cùng Kỳ Cảnh đánh cái bắt chuyện sau liền ngồi xuống. Người nọ trên mặt biểu tình không được tốt lắm, trước đã cùng một người khác phát rồi nửa ngày bực tức.

Kỳ Cảnh âm thầm đánh giá một chút cái kia nhích lại gần mình người, cuối cùng ánh mắt rơi xuống hắn tục tằng trên khuôn mặt. Trên mặt lưu trữ râu quai nón, mày rậm mắt to đại hán, nhìn qua bộ mặt có chút hàm hậu. Kỳ Cảnh đối ứng một chút trong đầu miêu tả xác định thân phận của hắn.

"Địch tắc mỗ, làm sao vậy, một bộ mày ủ mặt ê bộ dáng?" Kỳ Cảnh liếc đại hán liếc mắt một cái, mở miệng hỏi.

Địch tắc mỗ cũng không biết hại chính mình khổ sở đầu sỏ gây tội ngay tại trước mắt mình, nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói sau liền bắt đầu đại kể khổ. Kỳ Cảnh thỉnh thoảng nói vài câu trấn an nói, đồng thời lại dẫn đường địch tắc mỗ nói không ngừng.

Đừng nhìn địch tắc mỗ trưởng cái uy nghiêm mười phần mặt, nhưng hắn trên thực tế là một cái nói nhiều, cho nên Kỳ Cảnh mới cố ý cùng hắn đáp khởi nói. Kỳ Cảnh tùy ý nói vài câu, địch tắc mỗ có thể nói không ngừng, ngược lại là cấp Kỳ Cảnh tiết lộ không ít tin tức.

"Ngươi cũng đừng quá khổ sở , trước đem dư lại người vội vàng từ Midland rút về đến lại nói." Kỳ Cảnh đề nghị đạo. Midland tinh vực xảy ra chuyện, trùng hợp chính là địch tắc mỗ người vừa lúc tại kia đặt chân.

Tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người khởi xung đột, địch tắc mỗ thủ hạ người thật bất hạnh vừa lúc đánh lên , liền như vậy đã gặp phải một hồi tai bay vạ gió. Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng cao hứng, trên mặt lại không thể biểu hiện ra ngoài.

Hắn không nghĩ tới liên tật phong tinh đạo đoàn cũng xả đi vào, đây chính là niềm vui ngoài dự đoán. Tuy rằng chỉ có địch tắc mỗ liên lụy đi vào, nhưng là nếu lợi dụng hảo, đồng dạng có thể phát huy không tiểu nhân tác dụng.

Nghĩ vậy chút, Kỳ Cảnh nhìn địch tắc mỗ ánh mắt ôn nhu không ít, đây chính là đưa lên cửa tới giúp đỡ.

"Ai, chuyện này cũng là ta xui xẻo, cũng không biết ta những cái đó thủ hạ như thế nào liền chạy tới Midland tinh vực đi. Như thế rất tốt , làm ta tổn thất nhiều như vậy, khẩu khí này ta còn phải ngạnh nghẹn ." Địch tắc mỗ chiếm được Kỳ Cảnh cổ vũ, hưng trí càng là đại phát, không ngừng bắt đầu lải nhải đứng lên.

Kỳ Cảnh đảm đương một cái đủ tư cách lắng nghe giả, thuận tiện từ địch tắc mỗ trên người được đến chút tin tức, hai người ở chung thực hòa hợp.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: gần nhất vội chút, phỏng chừng đến quốc khánh tài năng rảnh rỗi.

Mấy ngày này khả năng sẽ ngày càng hai ngàn, sao đát ~

Đương nhiên là tha thứ ta .

Cùng lắm thì quốc khánh nghỉ dùng sức thúc giục ta.

Chương 71: thất một ngày

Kỳ Cảnh cùng địch tắc mỗ cũng không có đàm luận lâu lắm, cuối cùng một người đến sau đó, duy tư bá liền đã mở miệng.

Lần này lâm thời hội nghị từ duy tư bá khởi xướng, trừ bỏ vài cái tin tức linh thông , những người khác đều không biết chuyện gì xảy ra. Duy tư bá mục đích là muốn xao đánh xao tay đấm hạ người, làm cho bọn họ tránh đi cái này nổi bật, không cần trêu chọc Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn cùng tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn.

Duy tư bá tin tức linh thông, địch tắc mỗ thủ hạ bị liên lụy đi vào sự lúc trước hắn liền thu được tin tức , giờ phút này hắn vừa mở miệng hỏi ý kiến liền là địch tắc mỗ.

"Địch tắc mỗ, người của ngươi chiết tại Midland tinh vực ?" Duy tư bá hướng địch tắc mỗ dò hỏi.

Duy tư bá được đến tin tức nói địch tắc mỗ người xuất hiện tại Midland tinh vực, nhưng lại gặp được hùng hổ mặt khác hai cái tinh đạo đoàn người. Không biết sau lại chuyện gì xảy ra, tin tức chỉ nói cuối cùng là tam phương hội chiến, đánh rất là náo nhiệt.

Địch tắc mỗ trong lòng có chút khổ, nghe thấy duy tư bá hỏi hắn nói, trên mặt thích thích nhưng, "A, là người của ta."

Nhưng không chính là của hắn người, xem hắn hiện tại khóc tang mặt sẽ biết a. Tuy rằng địch tắc mỗ bất mãn chính mình và Kỳ Cảnh nói chuyện bị đánh gãy, nhưng là hiện tại rõ ràng là có người chủ động tiến đến trước mặt hắn nghe hắn kể khổ a!

Địch tắc mỗ ngồi thẳng người, há mồm liền muốn bắt đầu lải nhải, duy tư bá lại phát hiện tâm tư của hắn, "Nói thẳng trọng điểm, đợi ta còn có những chuyện khác phải xử lý." Duy tư bá cười có chút miễn cưỡng, hắn vẫn là biết địch tắc mỗ người này tính cách .

Một tiếng cười nhạo thanh làm địch tắc mỗ nghẹn đỏ mặt, trong lòng cũng dâng lên một tia hỏa khí, hắn tức giận quay đầu trừng mắt nhìn người nọ liếc mắt một cái, mới trả lời duy tư bá vấn đề."Cụ thể ta cũng không biết là xảy ra chuyện gì, liên lụy đi vào kia sóng người một cái đều chưa có trở về, dư lại người truyền về tin tức cũng không phải thực xác thực."

Địch tắc mỗ trong lòng bực mình, nói chuyện ngữ khí cũng không được khá lắm. Bất quá hắn ngược lại là cũng không nói gì lời nói dối, hắn quả thật không biết cụ thể tình huống, tuy rằng hắn biết rõ chính mình tổn thất bao nhiêu người.

Trên thực tế đây hết thảy đều là Konica ở sau lưng thôi động mà thành, Konica tới Midland tinh vực sau ngoài ý muốn phát hiện tật phong tinh đạo đoàn người, sau đó liền tùy tay lợi dụng một phen. Bất quá Konica làm việc luôn luôn đáng tin, mặc dù hố địch tắc mỗ một phen, cũng không người biết là tay hắn bút.

Duy tư bá cùng Kloa nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, lại mở miệng nói, "Lần này gọi mọi người tới, là muốn nói cho các ngươi biết Midland tinh vực gần nhất có chút loạn, thủ lĩnh lệnh chúng ta ước thúc thủ hạ người, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn cũng không muốn qua bên kia hoạt động."

"Sau khi trở về đều hung hăng xao đánh một lần, vạn nhất gặp phải sự hối hận cũng không kịp." Duy tư bá nhắc nhở đạo.

Những người khác gật đầu đáp lại, này một người trong người mày nhẹ nhàng mà nhíu một chút, trên mặt hiện lên một tia ngượng nghịu.

Kloa luôn luôn tại chú ý những người khác phản ứng, người nọ một khác thường trạng liền bị hắn phát hiện . Kloa chạm vào duy tư bá cánh tay, ý bảo duy tư bá chú ý người nọ.

Duy tư bá nhỏ không dấu vết gật gật đầu, bắt đầu nói lên những chuyện khác.

Kỳ Cảnh tử tế nghe duy tư bá nói, phân tích cặn kẽ, ý đồ được đến càng nhiều bên trong tin tức.

Thấp thấp mà nhấm nuốt tiếng vang lên, Kỳ Cảnh nghiêng nghiêng đầu liền đụng phải Mạc Vong cánh tay. Mạc Vong phục hồi lại tinh thần, cầm Kỳ Cảnh tay, tỏ vẻ chính mình vẫn luôn ngoan ngoãn đãi ở một bên.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn không tới Mạc Vong đang làm cái gì, nhưng ngửi được trong không khí phiêu đãng thản nhiên ngọt vị, hắn liền có thể đoán được.

Mạc Vong tà ngồi ở chỗ ngồi chỗ tựa lưng thượng, một đôi chân tại kia nhẹ nhàng quơ. Hắn nhìn nơi xa Kloa cùng duy tư bá, màu đen đôi mắt lóe lóe, há mồm nhấm nuốt khi cũng dùng tới lực.

Hắn nhìn chăm chú hai người thật lâu, trong lòng cân nhắc muốn không nên động thủ thu thập bọn họ. Kloa cùng duy tư bá hai người này, hắn nhưng còn nhớ rõ rõ ràng đâu! Lần trước làm cho bọn họ chạy, lần này tái kiến, Mạc Vong cũng cảm giác có chút tay dương .

Bất quá hắn cũng không dám tùy ý động thủ, vạn nhất phá hủy Kỳ Cảnh kế hoạch sẽ không tốt. Mạc Vong đem Kỳ Cảnh mua cho hắn đồ ngọt ăn xong, đem trên tay mảnh vụn trừ bỏ, mỹ tư tư nắm khởi Kỳ Cảnh tay.

Địch tắc mỗ an vị tại Kỳ Cảnh một bên, ngửi được trong không khí ngọt vị sau chung quanh nhìn nhìn, cuối cùng đem ánh mắt hoài nghi dừng ở Kỳ Cảnh trên người.

Kỳ Cảnh dường như không có việc gì liếc liếc mắt một cái, địch tắc mỗ liền để sát vào Kỳ Cảnh, nhỏ giọng hỏi, "Hắc, Federie, ngươi có hay không ngửi được vị đạo như thế nào." Nói xong hắn còn bẹp vài cái miệng.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..."

"Ngươi ly ta xa một chút, nước miếng đều phải lạc trên người của ta ." Kỳ Cảnh hướng bên cạnh triệt triệt thân thể, cách xa địch tắc mỗ.

Địch tắc mỗ ngượng ngùng cười cười, liệt miệng lại ngồi trở về, "Ta liền hỏi một chút ngươi, nào có như vậy khoa trương."

Kỳ Cảnh làm thủ thế ý bảo hắn chớ có lên tiếng, duy tư bá chính ở chỗ này nói chuyện đâu, địch tắc mỗ quấy rầy đến hắn .

Duy tư bá cũng không có nói lâu lắm, ngắn gọn đem sự tình đều công đạo xong sau liền làm người đều đi trở về, nhưng là hắn đem trước biểu tình khác thường nam nhân này giữ lại.

Kỳ Cảnh cùng địch tắc mỗ cùng đi đi ra ngoài, trước Kỳ Cảnh hữu ý tiếp cận, làm địch tắc mỗ cảm thấy hắn là cái huyên thuyên người tốt tuyển. Đi ra ngoài thời điểm, địch tắc mỗ hứng thú trí bừng bừng mà đi theo Kỳ Cảnh bên người.

"Federie, ngươi vừa mới thật sự không ngửi được vị đạo như thế nào?" Địch tắc mỗ cảm thấy vừa mới cái kia hương vị rất tốt nghe, làm hắn nghĩ tới khi còn bé ăn một loại đường, hảo hảo hồi ức một phen thơ ấu.

Kỳ Cảnh không biết còn có như vậy một cái nguyên do, bất quá địch tắc mỗ chủ động thấu đi lên ngược lại là chính hợp hắn ý.

Kỳ Cảnh vươn tay vỗ vỗ địch tắc mỗ bả vai, cười nói, "Kỳ thật ta cũng nghe thấy được, hơn nữa ta còn biết ở nơi nào có thể mua được, không nghĩ tới ngươi còn thích loại này tiểu hài tử đồ vật."

"Khụ khụ, ta chính là có chút hoài niệm, lúc nhỏ đã từng ăn quá một lần, sau lại có năng lực rồi lại không kịp ăn ." Địch tắc mỗ cũng không thèm để ý Kỳ Cảnh trêu đùa, đơn giản biện giải một chút.

Kỳ Cảnh xoay chuyển ánh mắt, đáy mắt ý cười càng tăng lên, "Nguyên lai là như vậy a! Vừa lúc hiện tại ta cũng không có sự, nếu không ta cùng ngươi đi chỗ đó cái cửa hàng nhìn xem?"

Địch tắc mỗ cũng không phải cỡ nào muốn ăn vật kia, chính là trong lòng một cái niệm tưởng, nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh đề nghị sau hắn do dự một chút mới đáp ứng, "Hảo đi, kia liền đã làm phiền ngươi."

"Cũng không biết là ai trên người dẫn theo, câu trong bụng tham trùng đều đi ra ." Địch tắc mỗ cười nói. Hắn trên mặt thoải mái đứng lên, lại cùng Kỳ Cảnh bắt chuyện đứng lên.

"Có cái gì phiền toái không phiền toái, chúng ta vừa lúc tụ một chút, liên lạc liên lạc tình cảm bất chính hảo?" Kỳ Cảnh cười thực là chân thành.

Địch tắc mỗ ha ha cười vài tiếng, "Cũng thế, chúng ta cũng không thường gặp mặt, lần này đụng phải liền tụ một tụ."

Kỳ Cảnh cấp địch tắc mỗ dẫn đường, đi kia gia kẹo điểm tâm cửa hàng, thoáng mua điểm đồ vật sau hai người tìm cái khách sạn đính một bàn đồ ăn.

Địch tắc mỗ hữu ý kết giao Kỳ Cảnh, nhưng là Kỳ Cảnh lại không có hảo ý, hai người tại trên bàn rượu lại trò chuyện với nhau khoái trá. Chờ rượu uống không ít, không khí cũng xây dựng không sai biệt lắm, Kỳ Cảnh mới bắt đầu thăm dò địch tắc mỗ ý tưởng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: luận tra tác giả cái gì thời điểm bất lực nhất.

Đáp viết: Đoạn võng vả lại chưa đổi mới khi.

Muốn cười, cười không thô đến. : (

Tây hồ nói, hôm nay đổi mới vãn nồi nàng bối, bởi vì nàng quấy rầy ta, làm ta cho nàng thuận tân văn giới giải trí tới.

Ân, văn án thượng cái kia tiểu yêu tinh tác giả chính là tra tác giả gia thụ, nhớ rõ đánh người không cần vẽ mặt a!

Chương 72: thất hai ngày

"Địch tắc mỗ tưởng Midland biết Midland tinh vực rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì sao?" Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ nhấp một hơi ly trung rượu, đem đề tài chuyển đến tinh vực.

Vừa nhắc tới Midland tinh vực, địch tắc mỗ tâm tình liền không được tốt . Vừa lúc cảm giác say cấp trên, hắn cố kỵ cũng ít rất nhiều, hùng hùng hổ hổ nói vài câu mới kịp phản ứng.

Địch tắc mỗ hướng Kỳ Cảnh đến gần rồi chút, hỏi, "Ngươi vừa mới nói cái gì? Ta không có nghe rõ."

"Kỳ thật lúc ấy người của ta cũng vừa mới tại Midland tinh vực, cho nên chuyện này ta nhiều ít cũng biết chút nội tình." Kỳ Cảnh bắt đầu lừa dối địch tắc mỗ.

Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt lộ ra một tia tiếc nuối, "Người của ta cũng không nghĩ tới các ngươi sẽ bị liên lụy tiến trận này phong ba, không có giúp đỡ, thật sự là có chút xin lỗi."

"Ngươi nói người của ngươi cũng tại Midland tinh vực?" Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói địch tắc mỗ ngẩn người, lay động đầu đem kia trận chếch choáng áp chế đi.

Địch tắc mỗ lần nữa ngồi trở về, nhu nhu trán của mình, "Hải, tại sao có thể nói như vậy, là chính bọn hắn xui xẻo. Cũng không biết rốt cuộc chuyện gì xảy ra, người của ta truyền về tin tức cũng không nói xuất cái đầu đuôi đến, quang làm ta sinh một bụng khí."

"Ngươi cũng biết Midland tinh vực là Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn địa bàn, vi để tránh cho mỗ ta phiền toái chúng ta tinh đạo đoàn người tại Midland tinh vực khi hơn phân nửa sẽ điệu thấp làm việc." Những điều này là Konica điều tra đến tin tức, trước Konica đem sự tình làm tốt về sau cùng Kỳ Cảnh đánh tiếp đón.

Kỳ Cảnh nói này đó địch tắc mỗ tự nhiên hiểu biết, hắn gật đầu nói, "Người của ta rời đi khi ta còn cố ý dặn bọn họ, làm cho bọn họ điệu thấp làm việc, không cần gặp phải phiền toái, ai biết bọn họ vẫn là đem chính mình chiết đi vào."

Địch tắc mỗ nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, chờ đợi Kỳ Cảnh kế tiếp nói.

Kỳ Cảnh lắc lắc đầu, "Lần này khả năng còn thật không phải chúng ta bên này vấn đề, người của chúng ta tại Midland tinh vực khi đều rất điệu thấp, liên điểm khác người sự tình đều không có làm, giao tiếp xong sinh ý sau đó liền tính toán rời đi ."

"Vậy làm sao sẽ phát sinh sau lại sự?" Địch tắc mỗ không thể chờ đợi được mở miệng hỏi.

"Người của ta rời đi tương đối sớm, vốn là người của ngươi cũng tưởng đồng thời rời đi, nhưng là phát hiện thiếu hàng, liền lại giữ lại." Kỳ Cảnh nói sát có chuyện lạ. Địch tắc mỗ tại Midland tinh vực nhân thủ phân chia hai bộ phận, phân biệt đi hoàn thành bất đồng giao dịch, Kỳ Cảnh nói như vậy cũng giải thích .

Kỳ Cảnh thấy địch tắc mỗ sắc mặt nặng nề, lại nói tiếp đi đi xuống, "Kia một nhóm người liền đi tìm kiếm hàng hóa , sau lại bọn họ hẳn là liền tìm được Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn nơi đó."

"Ý của ngươi là nói Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn trong âm thầm tiệt ta hàng, sau đó lại giết người diệt khẩu ?" Địch tắc mỗ nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói. Loại tình huống này đích xác khả năng sẽ phát sinh, bọn họ tinh đạo chi gian lại không nói cái gì đạo nghĩa, hắc ăn hắc lại bình thường bất quá.

Kỳ Cảnh quơ quơ ngón tay của mình, phủ nhận đạo, "Ta nhưng không nói như vậy, bất quá người của ngươi đúng là đi Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn nơi đó."

"Tranh chấp phỏng chừng tránh không được, nhưng là hẳn là sẽ không thật sự tai nạn chết người mới đối. Bọn họ Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn lại càn rỡ, cũng không dám rõ ràng khiêu khích, nhiều lắm trong âm thầm xuống tay." Kỳ Cảnh nói ra chính mình phỏng đoán.

Địch tắc mỗ có chút phiền táo, nhưng vẫn là kiềm chế hạ chính mình trong lòng tức giận, "Nói không chính xác chính là bọn họ làm! Dù sao người của ta là chiết ở tại kia, ta sớm tối đến đi tìm bọn họ lấy lại công đạo."

"Kỳ thật ta thủ hạ cũng ở nơi đó ăn điểm tiểu mệt, nhưng là không quản nói như thế nào, Midland tinh vực đều là người khác địa bàn, khẩu khí này cũng liền không tình nguyện nuốt xuống." Kỳ Cảnh trong giọng nói biểu lộ chút bất đắc dĩ.

"Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người là càng ngày càng kiêu ngạo !" Địch tắc mỗ trong ngực phập phồng có chút lợi hại, nghĩ đến chính mình nhân hòa hàng tâm hoả biến càng thêm tràn đầy.

Kỳ Cảnh cười có chút không có hảo ý, giơ lên chén rượu kính địch tắc mỗ một ly, "Bọn họ an bình ngày chấm dứt, tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn nhưng không dễ chọc."

Nghĩ đến tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn tàn nhẫn tác phong, địch tắc mỗ cường tráng thân thể run rẩy, trong lòng có chút sợ hãi. Tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh xinh đẹp vô song, nhưng xuống tay lại cực kỳ tàn nhẫn vô tình, này đó hắn đã từng tự mình lĩnh giáo qua.

Địch tắc mỗ trên mặt xấu hổ và giận dữ nảy ra, "Tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn đám kia nữ nhân làm việc hướng tới không chỗ nào cố kỵ, muốn là gặp phải các nàng, phỏng chừng liên mệnh đều phải ném."

Nói xong câu đó, địch tắc mỗ chính mình trước hết mộng . Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người càn rỡ, lại chỉ dám hạ độc thủ, tuyệt đối không dám minh mục trương đảm đối phó tật phong tinh đạo đoàn người, nhưng là tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn người liền không nhất định .

Nhưng là địch tắc mỗ thủ hạ người quả thật đều chết, liền một cái sống sót đều không có. Dám như vậy khiêu khích tật phong tinh đạo đoàn , địch tắc mỗ nghĩ nghĩ, cũng chỉ có tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn .

Kỳ Cảnh không có trực tiếp đem nồi vứt cấp tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn, lại dẫn đường địch tắc mỗ chính mình xác định mục tiêu.

Địch tắc mỗ càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy chính mình suy đoán đối, suy nghĩ sau khi, hắn ngẩng đầu đối Kỳ Cảnh đạo, "Ngươi nói có thể hay không là tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn người hạ độc thủ?"

"Ta cảm thấy rất có thể! Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người cũng không có lớn như vậy lá gan. Muốn nói hàng hóa nói, phải là bị Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người hắc ăn đen, nhưng là người tuyệt đối không là bọn hắn sát !" Địch tắc mỗ nhận định chính mình phỏng đoán, còn ý đồ phân tích cấp Kỳ Cảnh nghe.

Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt nghiêm túc đứng lên lắng nghe nghiêm túc địch tắc mỗ phân tích, trong lòng mừng rỡ không được. Địch tắc mỗ tính tình thật sự là quá đáng yêu , có địch nhân như thế thật sự là muốn tỉnh không ít tâm.

"Ngược lại là ta nghĩ sai, trước Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người chính là hắc hạ ta một phần đồ vật, ta thủ hạ người lại đều không có bị thương." Kỳ Cảnh gật đầu phụ họa, còn giúp địch tắc mỗ tiếp tục phân tích đi xuống.

Địch tắc mỗ kia tính tình nóng nảy lên đây, tức giận dưới hắn mãnh liệt một nhịp cái bàn, trên bàn bát điệp liền rung động vài cái, thiển chút bát điệp trực tiếp đều tát . Bên cạnh người máy chủ động tiến lên quét tước, Kỳ Cảnh lui về phía sau một ít cách xa cái bàn.

Địch tắc mỗ trước liền cùng tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn người khởi quá ma xát, bởi vậy trong lòng càng thêm nhận định là tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn người tại trả thù hắn.

"Đừng nóng giận, sinh khí nhưng giải quyết không vấn đề." Kỳ Cảnh mở miệng an ủi nuốt □□ dường như địch tắc mỗ. Địch tắc mỗ cùng tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn có cừu oán, hiện tại biểu hiện của hắn tại Kỳ Cảnh dự kiến bên trong.

Địch tắc mỗ lần nữa ngồi trở lại chỗ ngồi, cầm lấy một chén rượu một hơi tưới miệng, cả người đều ở vào một loại nóng nảy dễ nóng giận trạng thái."Cho ngươi xem trò cười , thiếu chút nữa khiến cho các nàng cấp lừa đi qua."

Cơm đã ăn không sai biệt lắm , địch tắc mỗ cũng không có tâm tình tiếp tục lưu lại , sau khi bình tĩnh tâm tình hắn lại đứng lên cùng Kỳ Cảnh nói lời từ biệt, "Hôm nay bữa cơm này ta thỉnh , hôm nào chúng ta tái tụ, ta có việc liền rời đi trước ."

Kỳ Cảnh cũng không chối từ, cười nói, "Kia đi, hôm nào ta mời khách, đến lúc đó chúng ta tái tụ tụ."

"Hôm nào thấy." Địch tắc mỗ trong lòng trang sự cũng không có tâm tình lại nhiều hàn huyên.

Kỳ Cảnh đem địch tắc mỗ đưa tới cửa, tại hắn lúc gần đi nói, "Ta thủ hạ người đi giao tiếp nhóm thứ hai hàng, bây giờ còn tại Midland tinh vực. Ngươi muốn là yêu cầu hỗ trợ tùy thời liên hệ ta liền hảo, đều là nhà mình huynh đệ sử dụng đến đừng khách khí."

Federie quả thật phái người đi ra ngoài, không đi qua Midland tinh vực cũng là Kỳ Cảnh mệnh lệnh. Kỳ Cảnh đem người phái đi ra ngoài, liền không tính toán làm cho bọn họ lại trở về.

Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ thầm rằng: Ngàn vạn đừng khách khí, tốt nhất cũng không muốn lại trở về , những cái đó tinh đạo thiếu một cái là một cái.

Nhìn theo địch tắc mỗ rời đi, Kỳ Cảnh xoay người đi hướng cách vách gian phòng.

Cửa vừa mở ra, Kỳ Cảnh trong ngực liền nhiều cá nhân, còn mang theo một cỗ thuần hậu ngọt vị."Làm sao vậy, như vậy sẽ thời gian đã nghĩ ta ?" Kỳ Cảnh đưa tay sờ sờ Mạc Vong đầu, cười dắt tay hắn đi hướng bên trong gian phòng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ly quốc khánh còn có hai ngày, trông mòn con mắt.

Chương 73: thất ba ngày

Mạc Vong tùy ý Kỳ Cảnh dắt tay hắn hướng bên cạnh bàn đi đến, hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, trong mắt lóe lên vui mừng rõ ràng nhưng biện.

"Không có." Mạc Vong lắc lắc đầu trả lời Kỳ Cảnh vấn đề.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..."

Kỳ Cảnh dừng bước lại, quay đầu nhìn Mạc Vong, "Không có? Kia là ai hướng trên người của ta phác cứ như vậy cấp?" Nói xong hắn tức giận nhéo nhéo Mạc Vong mặt.

Mạc Vong trừng mắt nhìn, có chút vô tội nói, "Ngươi liền ở bên cạnh gian phòng, ta đều nhìn thấy a, cho nên mới nói sẽ không muốn ngươi." Mạc Vong cảm thấy gần như vậy khoảng cách, đi theo bên cạnh hắn không có khác biệt, cho nên căn bản không có cái gì tưởng niệm vừa nói.

Kỳ Cảnh bị Mạc Vong nghẹn lại, bất đắc dĩ cười cười, cầm lấy trên bàn khăn tay cấp Mạc Vong lau khóe miệng. Mạc Vong nhu thuận thấu tiến lên, phương tiện Kỳ Cảnh động tác.

"Ta thích đãi tại bên cạnh ngươi." Mạc Vong là tại giải thích hắn tổng hướng Kỳ Cảnh trên người phác nguyên nhân.

"Vươn tay ra." Kỳ Cảnh nghe thấy Mạc Vong nói khóe miệng cong cong, đem Mạc Vong tay cầm ở tại lòng bàn tay.

"A." Mạc Vong vươn tay, nhìn Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu cẩn thận cho hắn sát ngón tay. Mạc Vong tưởng nói mình còn không có ăn xong, nhưng là vừa cảm thấy Kỳ Cảnh hiện tại bộ dáng thật ôn nhu.

Thuộc loại thiếu niên bàn tay non mịn mềm mại, Kỳ Cảnh chỉ phúc từ phía trên trải qua khi mang theo từng trận tô dương, Mạc Vong nhịn không được trở về rút xuống tay, lại bị nhẹ nhàng cầm ngón tay.

"Tay ngươi sao lại như vậy tiểu?" Mạc Vong hiện tại thân thể còn là một thiếu niên, bàn tay cũng sinh tiểu. Đương Kỳ Cảnh đem Mạc Vong bàn tay bình đặt ở trên tay mình, loại này đối lập liền càng thêm rõ ràng .

Mạc Vong cố gắng há há tay, nhưng loại này đối lập vẫn cứ không có bất luận cái gì thay đổi. Hắn bực mình thu hồi chính mình tay, âm thầm phỉ nhổ hiện tại thân thể cho hắn cản trở.

Tuy rằng trong lòng xấu hổ buồn bực, nhưng Mạc Vong vẫn còn là chống chính mình mặt mũi, "Quá một đoạn thời gian thì tốt rồi, hiện tại chẳng qua là bởi vì ta bị thương, cho nên mới dẫn đến thân thể ngâm nước mà thôi."

"A, như vậy a! Đối, trước ngươi nói qua, xem ta lại quên." Kỳ Cảnh cười vẻ mặt sủng nịch, một bộ Mạc Vong nói cái gì đều là chân lý bộ dáng.

Mạc Vong: "..." Giống như trong lòng càng thêm buồn bực.

"A." Mạc Vong lạnh lùng mặt.

Xem đi, chờ lúc nào đó hắn thương hảo , liền sẽ khôi phục nguyên lai bộ dáng , đến lúc đó chỉ biết hắn nói thật hay giả .

Kỳ Cảnh thấy Mạc Vong hưng trí không cao, ánh mắt dừng lại ở trên bàn tiểu đồ ăn vặt, quả khô, kẹo, điểm tâm các loại đều có.

Hắn dùng dĩa ăn đem một cái vòng tròn cổn cổn đường cầu đưa tới Mạc Vong bên miệng, cười hống đạo, "Còn muốn ăn sao?"

Mạc Vong nhếch môi nhìn, ánh mắt đã có dao động, thấy Kỳ Cảnh vẫn luôn giơ, liền mở ra miệng đem đường cầu một hơi nuốt vào.

Quả nho lớn nhỏ đường cầu nuốt vào trong miệng rất vừa vặn, Mạc Vong hai má phình , đem sự dẻo dai mười phần đường cầu chậm rãi cắn khai.

Mê người ngọt vị tại trong miệng tản ra, Mạc Vong thỏa mãn nheo lại mắt. Kia mặt mày cong cong bộ dáng lọt vào Kỳ Cảnh đáy lòng, câu trong lòng hắn ngứa .

Mạc Vong đem đường cầu nuốt xuống chính tinh tế phẩm vị , hắn còn muốn chờ Kỳ Cảnh tiếp đầu uy, lại bị Kỳ Cảnh nâng lên hai má.

"Đừng động, ngươi khóe miệng dính đường hạt." Mạc Vong mới vừa còn muốn hỏi chợt nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói như vậy.

Mạc Vong theo bản năng liền duỗi lưỡi liếm liếm khóe miệng, lại cái gì đều không có cảm giác đến, sau đó hắn liền nghe được một tiếng cười khẽ.

Bỗng nhiên một nụ hôn mềm nhẹ mới hạ xuống...

Mềm mại môi từ Mạc Vong khóe miệng xẹt qua, cuối cùng khắc ở Mạc Vong trên môi. Mạc Vong cùng Kỳ Cảnh đối diện , thấy được Kỳ Cảnh trong mắt ý cười, thuận theo mở ra miệng.

Một người một rồng đều không có gì hôn môi kỹ xảo, Kỳ Cảnh hôn có chút thật cẩn thận, có vẻ phá lệ lưu luyến tình thâm; Mạc Vong hôn thì càng thêm cường thế, tại Kỳ Cảnh thoái nhượng hạ dần dần chiếm thượng phong.

Mạc Vong từ ngồi sửa vi quỳ tư, biến so Kỳ Cảnh cao chút, cái loại này bởi vì thân thể lùn mà sinh ra chênh lệch cũng cắt giảm hơn phân nửa. Mạc Vong nghiêng người gần sát Kỳ Cảnh, dùng miệng lưỡi dây dưa hắn.

Kỳ Cảnh phập phồng lồng ngực quyết tâm cổ như sấm, trên mặt nhiễm thượng đỏ ửng, Mạc Vong trên mặt cũng vựng ra đồng dạng sắc thái.

Nhất hôn kết thúc, Mạc Vong hoạt vào Kỳ Cảnh trong ngực, đem nhiễm đỏ ửng hai má dán tại Kỳ Cảnh trong ngực.

Mạc Vong trong lòng mừng thầm, khóe miệng đều nhanh liệt đến sau đầu . Hắn cũng là có bạn lữ người, liền là có chút tiếc nuối không thể đem người mang về bọn họ long tộc đi khoe khoang một phen.

Kỳ Cảnh đem cằm đặt tại Mạc Vong đỉnh đầu, khóe miệng cũng phiếm ý cười, "Chờ bên này sự đều kết thúc về sau, ta liền mang ngươi đi gặp gia gia, sau đó chúng ta liền cử hành chính thức hôn lễ nghi thức."

"Hảo!" Mạc Vong đáp ứng rất nhanh, trong lòng thậm chí bắt đầu cân nhắc chờ đến lúc đó hắn muốn chuẩn bị những thứ gì.

Hôn lễ nghi thức cái gì, nghe đứng lên nên rất phiền toái, chính là ở trong này hắn lại không có gì trưởng bối hoặc bằng hữu hỗ trợ, nghĩ vậy chút Mạc Vong liền có điểm sầu.

Bất quá, đây đều là Mạc Vong suy nghĩ nhiều, bởi vì đến lúc đó lập gia đình nhất phương là hắn, hôn lễ sẽ từ Kỳ gia đặt mua.

Kỳ Cảnh lại nở nụ cười, trong mắt trong lòng tràn đầy ý cười, ôm lấy Mạc Vong cánh tay nắm thật chặt. Mạc Vong đưa tay lãm trụ Kỳ Cảnh thắt lưng, "Ngươi nói gia gia sẽ thích ta sao? Có thể hay không cảm thấy ta không đáng tin?"

Mạc Vong cũng biết chính mình hiện tại mặt quá non, nhìn qua chính là người thiếu niên, hắn lo lắng Kỳ lão gia tử không nguyện ý đem Kỳ Cảnh gả cho hắn, mới có như vậy vừa hỏi.

"Yên tâm đi, sẽ không đâu." Kỳ Cảnh vỗ vỗ Mạc Vong bối an ủi hắn đạo. Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy chính mình bạn lữ như vậy đáng yêu, khẳng định sẽ thụ nhà mình lão nhân thích.

"A, ta đây an tâm." Mạc Vong trong lòng lo sợ, nhưng ngoài miệng lại không chịu bại lộ. Nghĩ nghĩ sau hắn lại nói, "Bất quá chúng ta vẫn là về trễ một chút đi, chờ ta tìm được tưởng muốn đồ vật lại trở về cũng không muộn."

"Ngươi nghĩ muốn cái gì?" Kỳ Cảnh có chút nghi ngờ hỏi, lúc trước hắn căn bản chưa nghe nói qua Mạc Vong muốn tìm đồ vật.

Mạc Vong lắc lắc đầu, "Ta cũng không biết, bất quá chỉ cần tiếp xúc ta có thể cảm giác ra đến." Mạc Vong nhớ chính mình chịu tổn thương, nhưng hắn đối thế giới này không đủ giải, căn bản không biết ở nơi nào có thể tìm tới có thể khôi phục thương thế hắn đồ vật. Bất quá muốn là thật gặp được, hắn nhất định có thể cảm ứng đi ra.

Tuy rằng không biết Mạc Vong nghĩ muốn cái gì, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh vẫn là thân thiết đạo, "Kia ngươi chừng nào thì gặp nhớ rõ nói với ta, về sau ta giúp đỡ ngươi tìm."

"Ân." Mạc Vong cười lên tiếng, ngẩng đầu bay nhanh tại Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt rơi xuống nhất hôn.

Hai người lại đãi một hồi mới rời đi, đi thời điểm Kỳ Cảnh lại đóng gói không ít đồ vật.

Mạc Vong mỹ tư tư đi theo Kỳ Cảnh bên người làm hai ngày tiểu trong suốt, mà Kỳ Cảnh thì luôn luôn tại chờ đợi Konica tin tức. Kỳ Cảnh đem chính mình thu thập đến tin tức đều chỉnh lý hảo, lại một lần bắt đầu thôi diễn các loại tiến công lộ tuyến.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: mã đến ăn, đột nhiên cảm giác có chút đói, phóng túng chính mình đi ăn bữa ăn khuya.

Mỹ tư tư a, mỹ tư tư.

Chương 74: thất bốn ngày

Kỳ Cảnh luôn luôn tại chờ, chờ một cái thích hợp thời cơ. Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn cùng tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn ở giữa mâu thuẫn đã khơi mào, tuy rằng bây giờ còn chưa bùng nổ nhưng tai hoạ ngầm đã mai phục.

Vài ngày sau Kloa tìm đến Kỳ Cảnh, nói là có kiểu mới nguồn sinh lực tinh thể tin tức, Kỳ Cảnh chối từ có việc liền không có cùng đi chung, Kloa cùng duy tư bá một cùng dẫn người trước đi tìm kiếm.

Cận nửa ngày sau, duy tư bá liền chật vật chạy thoát trở về. Kỳ Cảnh nhìn thấy duy tư bá khi, duy tư bá đã hôn mê tới, khẩn cấp cứu trị sau duy tư bá mới tỉnh lại.

Hắn sau khi tỉnh lại làm chuyện thứ nhất liền là gửi đi cấp tấn, mà tin tức tiếp thu người lại là tật phong tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh — Canbun.

Duy tư bá bị trọng thương yêu cầu tĩnh dưỡng, mà tật phong tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh Canbun lại không tại Thủy Lam tinh, tật phong tinh đạo đoàn liền rơi xuống Kỳ Cảnh trong tay.

Kỳ Cảnh chiêng trống rùm beng làm một loạt an bài, ở mặt ngoài là muốn đi cứu viện Kloa, trên thực tế cũng là tưởng nhân cơ hội hao mòn tật phong tinh đạo đoàn thực lực.

Trải qua một đoạn thời gian trị liệu, Anse chịu tổn thương đã khỏi hẳn, tại Angela dưới sự trợ giúp, hai người ẩn vào Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn. Sau đó lại chế tạo kiểu mới nguồn sinh lực tinh thể tin tức, tin tức cuối cùng bị Kloa biết được, cũng liền có chuyện sau đó.

Bởi vì Kỳ Cảnh châm ngòi cùng nhúng tay, địch tắc mỗ không để ý duy tư bá trước cảnh cáo trêu chọc tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn. Kỳ Cảnh "Hỗ trợ" suy nghĩ kế sách làm tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn tưởng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn khiêu khích, địch tắc mỗ ra khí lại không đam phiêu lưu, đem Kỳ Cảnh cho rằng hảo huynh đệ.

Đáng thương địch tắc mỗ bị bán còn tại giúp Kỳ Cảnh kiếm tiền, lần này cứu viện Kloa kế hoạch hắn liền thập phần tích cực hưởng ứng kêu gọi. Còn có mặt khác vài cái tiểu nhân tinh đạo đầu mục cũng đi theo Kỳ Cảnh trước đi cứu người.

Kloa bị bắt cũng là Kỳ Cảnh thiết kế, liên tiếp không ngừng mưu kế chính là vì trở nên gay gắt tam đại tinh đạo đoàn gian mâu thuẫn. Kỳ Cảnh lợi dụng địch tắc mỗ trở nên gay gắt tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn ở giữa mâu thuẫn, lại đem địch tắc mỗ vứt nồi hành vi tiết lộ cho Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn.

Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người biết địch tắc mỗ làm sau đó bật người không làm, nói cái gì này nồi bọn họ cũng không chịu bối, nhưng là bọn hắn lại làm bất quá tật phong tinh đạo đoàn.

Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn cùng tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn ở giữa mâu thuẫn đã không thể điều hòa, bọn họ cũng không phải là oán tật phong tinh đạo đoàn thành lập mặt trận thống nhất.

Lúc này, trà trộn vào Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn Anse liền vô tư kính dâng một kế. Anse nói tương đối uyển chuyển, sơ suất chính là nếu chúng ta làm bất quá, kia có thể cho tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn người thượng a, vốn là chính là nàng nhóm địch nhân. Như thế, như thế...

Tại Anse thôi động hạ, cái này kế sách cuối cùng chiếm được Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn mọi người nhất trí nhận cùng. Tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn người biết là địch tắc mỗ đối với các nàng đã hạ thủ, trừng mắt tất báo cái kia nữ thủ lĩnh liền rối rắm người, chuẩn bị đi oán tử địch tắc mỗ.

Nhưng là đến cuối cùng cùng với các nàng ngạnh oán thượng cũng là Kloa cùng duy tư bá hai người thừa tọa huyền phù chiến hạm, các nàng được đến tin tức có lầm!

Muốn là các nàng đem địch tắc mỗ giết chết , không đáng kể chút nào đại sự, nhưng là nếu tật phong tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh con trai độc nhất chết ở các nàng trong tay, các nàng đó cũng chỉ có thể chịu không nổi.

Các nàng mai phục tại phụ cận tinh vực còn chưa bắt đầu phát động tiến công, nhưng các nàng phía sau lại đột nhiên xuất hiện một đội tinh hạm, hơn nữa kia đội hạm đội không nói hai lời đi lên liền công kích.

Kia đội tinh hạm thượng đều chọn dùng kiểu mới ẩn hình tài liệu, chờ đến chúng nó khoảng cách gần mới bị tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn phát hiện. Tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn người vừa mới cảnh giác lên, liền nghe thấy được dày đặc công kích tiếng vang. Các nàng tâm vừa mới nhắc tới, chỉ thấy đến kia thuyền đem muốn đi vào các nàng mai phục vòng huyền phù chiến hạm bị công kích .

Mấy sóng công kích nhanh chóng hạ xuống, tật phong tinh đạo đoàn lập tức bắt đầu đánh trả, lần này công kích thật sự rơi xuống tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn mọi người ẩn thân chỗ. Thấy tật phong tinh đạo đoàn bị chọc mao , kia đội không rõ chiến hạm lập tức liền trốn xa, theo tới khi nhất dạng tiễu vô sinh lợi.

Tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn mọi người: "..." Ta triệt thảo tập võng, quá đặc biệt sao tiện ! Tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn người bị hố thần tình huyết, còn muốn cắn răng xỉ hướng trong bụng nuốt.

Chờ đến các nàng rốt cục đánh không sai biệt lắm, song phương giằng co đứng lên khi, kia đội không rõ tinh hạm lại xuất hiện ! Bọn họ hành động nhanh chóng, vừa thấy chính là có tổ chức có dự mưu, không nói hai lời đi lên chính là công kích.

Tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn người được đến chính là sai lầm tin tức, các nàng vừa nhìn thấy Kloa cùng duy tư bá áp chế huyền phù chiến hạm khi cũng đã hoài nghi . Các nàng mang người không coi là nhiều, mặc dù phát động đột nhiên tập kích cũng không thắng được tật phong tinh đạo đoàn người.

Nhưng là tại kia đội không rõ tinh hạm dưới sự trợ giúp, các nàng hiểm hiểm địa cùng tật phong tinh đạo đoàn người đánh thành ngang tay. Các nàng còn chưa kịp suyễn khẩu khí, kia đội tinh hạm lại tiễu vô sinh lợi phát động công kích.

Kia đội không rõ tinh hạm rõ ràng có chuẩn bị mà đến, mỗi chỉ tinh hạm hoá trang bị vũ khí lực sát thương đều cực đại. Kloa bọn họ huyền phù chiến hạm bị phá hư hơn phân nửa, phái ra tinh hạm cũng hao tổn không ít.

Kloa cùng duy tư bá thấy tình thế không hảo lập tức phân tán chạy trốn, cuối cùng Kloa tinh hạm bị đánh rơi, duy tư bá tha nửa tàn tinh hạm hốt hoảng thoát đi.

Tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn mọi người: "..." Thắng lợi tới bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, các nàng liên đối thủ là ai đều còn không có làm rõ ràng đâu! Nhưng là các nàng biết lần này gặp gỡ khẳng định không phải là chuyện tốt, một đám người tâm hoảng hoảng đuổi trở về.

Quả nhiên cũng không lâu lắm tật phong tinh đạo đoàn người liền tới cửa, đi lên liền hướng tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn yếu nhân. Đầu lĩnh người là địch tắc mỗ, hai phe người vừa thấy mặt còn kém điểm đánh nhau.

Kỳ Cảnh phái tới người có không ít đều là tật phong tinh đạo đoàn nồng cốt nhân tài, vừa thể hiện Kỳ Cảnh đối Kloa coi trọng, lại ẩn hàm hắn dụng tâm kín đáo.

Nếu là những người này chiết ở tại tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn địa bàn, tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng tật phong tinh đạo đoàn này tử cừu liền triệt để kết hạ. Kloa không tại tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn trong tay, các nàng tự nhiên giao không xuất người, xung đột qua đi tật phong tinh đạo đoàn người chỉ phải rời đi.

Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn rời đi khi đột nhiên đã gặp phải phục kích, cuối cùng chỉ còn lại có địch tắc mỗ cùng linh tinh vài người chật vật đào thoát.

Sau khi trở về địch tắc mỗ một mực chắc chắn là tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn đánh lén bọn họ, Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy thực vui mừng, mặt mang quan tâm bồi địch tắc mỗ nhìn thương.

Ra chuyện lớn như vậy tự nhiên yêu cầu đăng báo, Kỳ Cảnh mặt mang ưu sắc đem gần nhất chuyện đã xảy ra từng chuyện nói cho duy tư bá. Mới vừa tĩnh dưỡng không bao lâu duy tư bá thiếu chút nữa phun Kỳ Cảnh vẻ mặt huyết, trong ngực kịch liệt phập phồng cơ hồ muốn bối quá khí đi.

Kỳ Cảnh sau khi rời đi duy tư bá hoãn hoãn thần mới trấn tĩnh lại, tuy rằng Kỳ Cảnh đã đem sự tình giải thích rất rõ ràng , hắn vẫn là cùng những người khác thông tin tức, cuối cùng mới hướng chính mình người lãnh đạo trực tiếp gửi đi tin tức.

Video liên thông sau, màn hình trung xuất hiện một người thân ảnh.

Người nọ cúi thấp đầu, ánh mắt rơi xuống chính mình chỉ thượng nhẫn thượng, nghe thấy duy tư bá thanh âm sau mới ngẩng đầu lên.

Đó là một đôi cùng Kloa đồng dạng nhan sắc bích sắc đôi mắt, bất đồng chỗ là này hai mắt mâu nhiều chút ảm đạm, nhìn qua có loại u buồn suy sút cảm giác.

Tinh tế thời đại người thọ mệnh đề cao, cao đẳng dị năng giả thọ mệnh càng là đã lâu, bởi vậy cũng không thể bằng vào bên ngoài đến phán định một người niên linh. Nhưng là người trước mắt này, khẳng định sẽ không quá tuổi trẻ, hắn dung mạo vẫn như cũ tuấn lãng, nhưng quanh thân cái loại này trải qua tang thương cảm giác nhưng không cách nào làm người xem nhẹ.

"Chuyện gì?" Canbun từ trong ký ức bứt ra, giương mắt nhìn về phía duy tư bá. Hắn lấy lại tinh thần khi, quanh thân khí tức hoàn toàn thu liễm, nhìn qua lại là cái kia cường hãn vô cùng Canbun .

Duy tư bá hướng tới mang cười trên mặt giờ phút này nghiêm túc vô cùng, Canbun lập tức ý thức được đã xảy ra chuyện trọng yếu.

"Á không thấy, chúng ta đụng phải tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn phục kích, sau đó chúng ta liền thất lạc ." Duy tư bá nói xong áy náy cúi đầu. Canbun đồng ý đem Kloa giao cho hắn chiếu khán, là xuất phát từ đối tín nhiệm của hắn, nhưng hắn cô phụ phần này tín nhiệm.

Canbun bình tĩnh ánh mắt bỗng nhiên lợi hại đứng lên, "Nói rõ ràng, rốt cuộc là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Từ khi Canbun cùng thê tử chia lìa, nhi tử liền thành hắn một người duy nhất xem tới được sờ đến thân nhân, hắn tuyệt đối không cho phép con trai của mình cũng xuất sự!

Duy tư bá đem chính mình được đến tin tức toàn bộ báo cho Canbun, nghe được tinh đạo đoàn tổn thất Canbun liên mày đều không nhăn, nhưng đề cập Kloa khi trên mặt hắn rốt cục có dao động. Nghe xong duy tư bá tự thuật, Canbun sắc mặt nặng nề, chỉ một cái chớp mắt liền hạ quyết định.

"Trước trấn an hảo tinh đạo đoàn những người khác, tạm thời không cần có bất luận cái gì hành động, ta hiện tại liền trở về!" Canbun đứng lên, cao đại cường tráng thân thể hiển lộ tại màn hình trung.

Tâm tình của hắn tiết lộ một cái chớp mắt liền lại thu liễm lên, nhưng trong lòng hắn lo lắng lại không thể so bất luận cái gì một cái phụ thân thiếu. Chính là hắn không thể hoảng, hơn nữa hoảng căn bản không làm nên chuyện gì.

Duy tư bá có chút kinh ngạc lại cảm thấy lý lẽ đương nhiên, tuy rằng bọn họ thủ lĩnh luôn luôn không mừng hồi căn cứ, nhưng vi Kloa trở về chủ trì đại cục cũng rất bình thường.

Duy tư bá gật đầu trịnh trọng hứa hẹn đạo, "Thủ lĩnh ngài yên tâm, ta nhất định sẽ làm cho bọn họ đều an an phận phận ." Duy tư bá nhớ tới gần nhất phá lệ sinh động Kỳ Cảnh, trong mắt hiện lên một tia hoài nghi.

Kloa đối Kỳ Cảnh không có phòng bị sao, nhưng duy tư bá lại ẩn ẩn có chút hoài nghi . Gần nhất xuất hiện sự tình thật sự là quá nhiều, bọn họ tinh đạo đoàn trung người cũng liên tiếp hao tổn, duy tư bá thập phần hoài nghi trong bọn họ bộ xuất hiện vấn đề.

Nhưng là Kỳ Cảnh thủ hạ người cũng tổn thương không ít, duy tư bá cũng không có phát hiện Kỳ Cảnh có cái gì dị thường chỗ. Luôn mãi sau khi tự hỏi duy tư bá vẫn là tính toán đề một câu, nếu trong bọn họ bộ thật sự xuất hiện phản đồ, bọn họ đã bị tổn thất còn sẽ gia tăng!

Duy tư bá ngược lại là hy vọng chính mình suy nghĩ nhiều, nhưng là hắn vốn là đối Federie có chút không tin được, hiện tại xảy ra chuyện hắn tự nhiên cũng là cái thứ nhất nghĩ đến hắn, ai làm Federie lịch sử đen tối phá lệ nhiều đâu?

"Ngươi còn có cái gì nói muốn nói?" Canbun cầm lấy một bên cái giá thượng quần áo xuyên tới trên người, quay đầu liền nhìn đến duy tư bá trầm tư bộ dáng.

"Ta hoài nghi chúng ta tinh đạo đoàn bên trong xuất hiện phản đồ!" Duy tư bá vẫn là đem chính mình hoài nghi nói ra , hắn lại hỏi tiếp, "Thủ lĩnh, Federie đáng giá tín nhiệm sao?"

Canbun chỉnh lý một chút chính mình áo, bích sắc con ngươi quét duy tư bá liếc mắt một cái, "Ngươi nói Federie?"

Duy tư bá gật gật đầu, "Nhưng là ta cũng không có phát hiện đầu mối gì, đây chỉ là ta một loại phỏng đoán, dù sao ta đối hắn không hiểu rất rõ."

"Ta biết ." Canbun đáp, "Vậy ngươi liền nhiều liền nhìn chút đi, ta sẽ mau chóng chạy trở về. Trước đó, đừng cho tinh đạo đoàn lại có tổn thất ."

Nghe thấy Canbun nói, duy tư bá trên mặt áy náy càng nặng. Tại tật phong tinh đạo đoàn bên trong, hắn thực tế quyền lực lớn nhất, xảy ra sự tình tự nhiên hẳn là từ hắn gánh vác.

Chương 75: bảy mươi lăm thiên

Kỳ Cảnh biểu hiện cũng không bất luận cái gì không ổn, hơn nữa hắn đã tại tận lực rơi chậm lại chính mình tồn tại cảm. Chính là duy tư bá lòng nghi ngờ quá trọng, mặc dù là Federie bản nhân ở trong này cũng sẽ bị duy tư bá hoài nghi.

Cái này hoàn toàn là trùng hợp, bởi vì vấn đề thật sự xuất tại ngụy trang thành Federie Kỳ Cảnh trên người.

Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn ra chuyện lớn như vậy, tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh nhất định sẽ đúng lúc gấp trở về, đối với cái này Kỳ Cảnh đã có chuẩn bị tâm lý. Chính là hắn không nghĩ tới chính mình sắp sửa gặp phải còn có thăm dò...

Duy tư bá hướng Canbun đâm thọc khi, Kỳ Cảnh đang tại cùng Anse video, mà bọn họ đàm luận đối tượng chính là không lâu trước vừa mới mất tích Kloa.

Thị bình bên kia Anse đã khôi phục nguyên bản bộ dáng, là thập phần trong sáng diện mạo, mặt mày trung lại có trải qua thế sự lắng đọng lại.

Giờ phút này hắn tinh thần sáng láng, đôi mắt sáng ngời mà hữu thần, như là lần nữa toả sáng sinh cơ cành khô, không có lúc mới gặp nghèo túng bất kham. Trên người hắn thương đã khỏi hẳn, mặc trên người chính là thuộc loại liên bang trận chiến đầu tiên đội quân trang.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn Anse lại đã xảy ra thay đổi khuôn mặt, trong lòng cũng không có quá nhiều kinh ngạc, chính là hỏi hắn sự tình tiến hành như thế nào.

Từ Anse biểu tình liền nhìn xảy ra chuyện hẳn là tiến hành thực thuận lợi, quả nhiên hắn mở miệng liền là một cái tin tức tốt, "Sự tình đã tất cả đều làm tốt , hơn nữa chúng ta còn bắt sống vài người."

Nói tới đây khi, Anse có vẻ tâm tình thực hảo, khóe miệng treo một tia tươi cười, "Trong đó có một cái tên là Kloa , hẳn là tại tật phong tinh đạo đoàn trung địa vị không thấp." Lúc ấy bọn họ chạy trốn khi, Kloa tinh hạm bị mặt khác mấy giá tinh hạm bảo hộ , bọn họ phí chút khí lực mới đem người bắt sống.

Nghe được Kloa tên, Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt cũng nhịn không được lộ ra ý cười. Hắn biết Kloa không thấy, chính là hắn không nghĩ tới Kloa là rơi xuống Anse trong tay bọn họ.

Trong tay bọn họ lại nhiều một cái lợi thế!

"Đem người xem trọng, ngàn vạn đừng cho hắn chạy thoát. Tận lực từ trên người hắn bộ chút tin tức, nhưng là không cần đem người gây sức ép phá hủy." Kỳ Cảnh lời này chính là thừa nhận Anse suy đoán.

Kỳ Cảnh hướng Anse giải thích, "Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh liền này một sao con trai, chỉ cần hắn tiếp tục tin tức hoàn toàn không có, tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng tật phong tinh đạo đoàn ở giữa mâu thuẫn liền không có giải hòa một ngày."

Cho dù có giải hòa khả năng, bọn họ cũng muốn đem này loại khả năng bóp chết tại manh nha bên trong. Tam đại tinh đạo đoàn hòa bình ở chung cũng không phải là bọn họ muốn gặp đến cục diện, những độc chất này lựu đã tồn tại lâu lắm, nên biến mất tại lịch sử sông dài trung .

Anse gật đầu ứng hạ, "Yên tâm đi, hết thảy giao cho ta liền hảo." Nếu biết Kloa thân phận, Anse cũng liền có kế tiếp ứng đối phương thức.

Báo cho xong chuyện này sau đó, Anse lại đem chính mình bên kia tình huống nói cho Kỳ Cảnh.

Trước hố tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng tật phong tinh đạo đoàn không rõ hạm đội chính là Anse dẫn dắt , những cái đó đều là Kỳ Cảnh điều đi qua nhân thủ. Bọn họ hoàn mỹ đem nồi vứt đến tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn trên đầu, làm tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng tật phong tinh đạo đoàn chi gian cũng sinh ra mâu thuẫn.

Tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng tật phong tinh đạo đoàn ở giữa mâu thuẫn bởi vì Kloa bị tập kích dựng lên; tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn ở giữa mâu thuẫn bởi vì Konica khơi mào chuyện xưa dựng lên; tật phong tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn ở giữa mâu thuẫn thì là bởi vì địch tắc mỗ vứt nồi hành vi bị Kỳ Cảnh tiết lộ.

Tam đại tinh đạo đoàn ở giữa cân bằng đã bị đánh vỡ, hiện giờ này mâu thuẫn mọc thành bụi cục diện, hết sức căng thẳng! Nếu tam đại tinh đạo đoàn hỏa hợp lại, Kỳ Cảnh nhất phương có thể tọa thu ngư ông thủ lợi.

Nghe xong Anse nói, Kỳ Cảnh trầm ngâm chỉ chốc lát, sau đó mới hơi chút nhắc nhở vài kiện sự. Anse bản thân có năng lực cũng có lịch duyệt, hết thảy không cần Kỳ Cảnh nhiều lời, bởi vậy hắn chính là đem tự mình biết tin tức nói cho Anse mà thôi.

Chờ cắt đứt thông tin sau Kỳ Cảnh khóe miệng ý cười còn chưa hạ xuống, hết thảy tiến hành cũng rất thuận lợi, có lẽ dùng không được bao lâu hắn là có thể mang theo Mạc Vong hồi trung ương tinh . Nghĩ vậy chút, Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu nhìn ngồi ở một bên Mạc Vong.

Mạc Vong đang đứng tại một người cao tủ bát bên cạnh, đùa nghịch từ phía trên bắt lấy tới tinh hạm mô hình, nhận thấy được Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt sau ngẩng đầu nhìn đi qua.

"Làm sao vậy?" Mạc Vong đem trong tay tinh hạm mô hình buông xuống, lắc mình xuất hiện tại Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh.

Mạc Vong tựa sát Kỳ Cảnh ngồi xuống, Kỳ Cảnh vươn tay có thể đụng đến hắn màu đen nhuyễn phát. Kỳ Cảnh đưa tay nhu nhu Mạc Vong xúc cảm vô cùng tốt tóc đen, khóe miệng ý cười càng tăng lên, "Không có việc gì."

"Có phải hay không cảm giác quá nhàm chán ?" Kỳ Cảnh có chút áy náy hỏi. Mấy ngày này Mạc Vong vẫn luôn đi theo Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh, Kỳ Cảnh vội đứng lên còn sẽ không quan tâm hắn. Mạc Vong biểu hiện càng nhu thuận, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng càng cảm giác áy náy.

Kỳ Cảnh thăm dò hỏi, "Nếu không, ta còn là đưa ngươi rời đi đi! Trung ương tinh nơi đó có rất nhiều mới lạ ngoạn ý, ngươi muốn là đi nơi đó muốn đi chơi chỗ nào cũng có thể."

Kỳ Cảnh có khối đau tiếc bạn lữ tâm, nhưng là Mạc Vong cũng có a! Mạc Vong khẳng định sẽ không lưu Kỳ Cảnh một người ở trong này, nói cái gì hắn cũng muốn cùng .

Mạc Vong trên mặt lộ ra thần sắc bất đắc dĩ, tựa hồ là đối Kỳ Cảnh đề nghị cực không đồng ý. Nhưng là xứng thượng cái khuôn mặt kia quá mức non nớt mặt lại có vẻ có chút buồn cười, giống như là hài tử cố ý áo liệm thành, hắn loại vẻ mặt này nhìn Kỳ Cảnh dở khóc dở cười.

Mạc Vong gõ gõ cái bàn, trịnh trọng nhấn mạnh nói, "Ngươi tại sao lại nói lời như thế?" Hắn đen bóng đôi mắt nhìn thẳng Kỳ Cảnh, rất có điểm đốt đốt khí thế bức người.

"Ta là cái loại này lâm trận bỏ chạy người sao?" Không chờ Kỳ Cảnh trả lời hắn lại nói, "Thân là một cái có trách nhiệm có đảm đương long, ta nhất định muốn lưu lại bảo hộ ngươi!" Những lời này nói năng có khí phách hơn nữa cũng đích thật là Mạc Vong trong lòng chân thật ý tưởng.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn Mạc Vong nghiêm túc bộ dáng, trong lòng phát lên lo lắng, vươn tay lãm quá Mạc Vong tại hắn cái trán nhẹ nhàng mà rơi xuống nhất hôn."Biết , về sau ta không bao giờ nói."

"Về sau chúng ta đều phải luôn luôn tại đồng thời, thẳng đến vĩnh viễn." Kỳ Cảnh trong mắt có đối tương lai khát khao, nói chuyện khi ngữ khí cũng đặc biệt ôn nhu.

Mạc Vong ngẩng đầu tại Kỳ Cảnh khóe miệng nhẹ nhàng bính một chút, dùng leng keng thiếu niên âm lý lẽ đương nhiên nói xong vĩnh viễn hứa hẹn, "Đương nhiên a!"

"Vậy ngươi về sau rốt cuộc đừng nói lời như thế , ta nghe xong trong lòng khó chịu." Mạc Vong ngẩng đầu nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, một đôi con ngươi đen trung trừ bỏ thâm tình còn mơ hồ dâng lên hơi nước.

Kỳ Cảnh thấy thế cái gì đều vứt đến sau đầu , liên tục hứa hẹn đạo, "Hảo hảo hảo, ta không bao giờ nói."

"Ân." Mạc Vong gật gật đầu, lần nữa rúc vào Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh. Mạc Vong cúi đầu Kỳ Cảnh liền nhìn không tới vẻ mặt của hắn , sau đó Mạc Vong trên mặt kia rụt rè mà nhu thuận cười liền biến thành liệt đến nhĩ sau ngây ngô cười.

Toàn bộ long, si tương tất lộ.

Chương 76: thất sáu ngày

Canbun còn chưa trở về, tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn ở giữa mâu thuẫn liền bạo phát, hai cái tinh đạo đoàn rốt cục sống mái với nhau lên.

Theo lý mà nói tam đại tinh đạo đoàn ở giữa cân bằng đã duy trì lâu như vậy, hẳn là không dễ dàng bị đánh phá mới đối, hơn nữa bọn họ cũng lo lắng bị những thứ khác loại nhỏ tinh đạo đoàn hoặc là quân đội chui chỗ trống.

Nhưng là Konica trước đem tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh chuyện xưa khơi mào, nhưng xem như tại nàng trong tim hung hăng đâm một dao. Tuy rằng nàng hiện tại đã thành tam đại tinh đạo đoàn chi nhất thủ lĩnh, nhưng đã từng tao ngộ là nàng vĩnh viễn khuất nhục, khẩu khí này nàng nuốt không trôi đi!

Tuy rằng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người không chịu thừa nhận, nhưng là tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh vẫn là nhận định chuyện năm đó là Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn tư thản làm, hơn nữa Konica ở trong đó tài tình vận tác, tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn ở giữa mâu thuẫn cuối cùng vẫn là bạo phát.

Tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn bị tật phong tinh đạo đoàn nhìn chăm chú, thực đại một phần lực lượng bị kiềm chế, Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn bắt lấy cơ hội này đánh lén tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn.

Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn tính toán rất tốt, dù sao bọn họ cùng tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn sống núi đã kết hạ, về sau không thể thiếu cũng bị đuổi theo đánh. Đó là không có biện pháp sự, ai làm Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn thực lực không bằng tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn, đương nhiên bọn họ muốn là không muốn làm túng bao cũng có thể cùng tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn liều mạng.

Nếu là bọn hắn thật sự cùng tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn liều mạng, mặc dù không có tật phong tinh đạo đoàn kiềm chế, cũng có thể làm tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn nguyên khí đại thương, từ nay về sau lưu lạc thành mạt lưu tinh đạo đoàn.

Hiện tại có tật phong tinh đạo đoàn kiềm chế, Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn cùng tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn đấu cái lực lượng ngang nhau, hai phe đánh lửa nóng. Mặt khác loại nhỏ tinh đạo đoàn nghe tin lập tức hành động, có một phần cũng bị liên lụy đi vào, tình huống biến càng thêm rắc rối phức tạp.

Tuy rằng biết mặt khác tinh đạo đoàn tại như hổ rình mồi, nhưng tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn lẫn nhau chi gian cũng không chịu thoái nhượng, song phương cuối cùng giằng co xuống dưới.

Duy tư bá tu dưỡng không vài ngày đã đem tật phong tinh đạo đoàn sự vụ từ Kỳ Cảnh trong tay tiếp trở về, mà còn âm thầm tìm hiểu Kỳ Cảnh gần nhất một đoạn thời gian nội sở tác sở vi.

Hảo tại Kỳ Cảnh làm việc hướng tới cẩn thận, đạt thành chính mình mắt khi lại dùng cực kỳ tài tình phương thức, duy tư bá căn bản không có phát hiện bất cứ vấn đề gì, trừ bỏ một sự kiện — Kỳ Cảnh gần nhất xuất nhập thường xuyên.

Từ khi duy tư bá chuyển đạt Canbun nói sau, tật phong tinh đạo đoàn người đều yên tĩnh không ít, Kỳ Cảnh cũng thuận thế tiến nhập ăn nhậu chơi bời, không có việc gì trạng thái. Hắn thường thường đến mà đi lên trước dạo chơi, nhất là yêu đến những cái đó chỗ ăn chơi đi tiêu sái phong lưu, Mạc Vong còn hữu tình sắm vai các loại bị Kỳ Cảnh thông đồng thượng tiểu thịt tươi.

Federie vốn là chính là phong lưu người, Kỳ Cảnh này đó sở tác sở vi cũng không làm cho người chú ý. Duy tư bá biết sau đó chỉ đương Federie lại bản tính tất lộ , cũng không có nhiều hơn chú ý.

Kỳ Cảnh lợi dụng phương thức này lại do thám không ít cửa ra vào, hơn nữa nhân cơ hội nghe được không ít về tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn ở giữa chiến sự.

Địa hạ thành có tam đại tinh đạo đoàn căn cứ, nhưng là bọn hắn không có khả năng tại hang ổ của mình đánh nhau, đương nhiên tật phong tinh đạo đoàn người cũng không có khả năng để bọn họ làm như vậy. Bởi vì đủ loại nguyên nhân, Thủy Lam tinh ngược lại là phụ cận nhất bình tĩnh một cái hành tinh.

Tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn sống mái với nhau tin tức không có khả năng giấu được, liên bang cùng đế quốc được đến tin tức sau đều bắt đầu với tính toán, ám chọc chọc tính toán tới thu thập hai cái này không an phận u ác tính.

Bình thường liên bang cùng đế quốc dễ dàng tha thứ tinh đạo tồn tại, đó là bởi vì tinh đạo bản thân không có chỗ ở cố định, hơn nữa thường xuyên là làm một phiếu bỏ chạy, căn bản xử lý không tốt bọn họ. Hơn nữa tam đại tinh đạo đoàn thực lực không kém, phản kích đứng lên bọn họ đã bị tổn thất quá lớn, mất nhiều hơn được.

Lần này biết được tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn tại Midland tinh vực làm sự, liên bang cùng đế quốc hai đại cự lão liền tới thu thập bọn họ, đương nhiên này muốn nhiều mệt Konica cùng Anse đúng lúc mật báo.

Konica triệt để khơi mào tranh chấp sau liền cùng Anse hội hợp, sau đó hắn lại lợi dụng chính mình không gian nhảy vọt năng lực cấp hai cái tinh đạo đoàn tinh hạm thượng an thiết bị truy tìm. Hai người liền bắt đầu âm thầm đuổi theo tinh đạo nhóm chạy, bọn họ cũng không nhiều làm như thế nào, chính là tùy thời đem hai cái tinh đạo đoàn tung tích tiết lộ ra đi.

Sau đó liền xuất hiện một hồi thịnh cảnh, hai đại tinh đạo đoàn ở nơi nào sống mái với nhau đều sẽ bị trộm vây xem.

Rất nhanh tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn người liền phát hiện cái này quỷ dị hiện tượng, sau đó Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn người cũng biết .

Loại này minh bạch hố chuyện của bọn họ, bọn họ không thể thượng đương! Bọn họ tình nguyện cắn răng đem hỏa khí nuốt vào bụng, cũng không có thể mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn người khác ngư ông đắc lợi, tuy rằng bọn họ song phương tiêu hao đã rất lợi hại .

Hai cái tinh đạo đoàn người ăn ý ngưng chiến , sau đó sôi nổi tính toán ai về nhà người ấy, ai tìm mẹ người ấy.

Song phương trong lòng đều muốn : Kẻ thù bên ngoài trước mặt, bọn họ trướng trước phóng phóng, về sau lại hảo hảo thu thập đối phương.

Nhưng là...

Hành tung của bọn họ lại tiết lộ .

Liên bang cùng đế quốc quân đội tuy rằng nhìn đối phương đều không vừa mắt, nhưng là bọn hắn lần này lựa chọn hợp tác, hai phe phân công nhau truy kích, kia thế rõ ràng là muốn đem hai cái tinh đạo đoàn tiêu diệt.

Vốn là tại yên lặng vây xem loại nhỏ tinh đạo đoàn nhóm lạnh run, thấy hai cái đại lão bão nổi, lập tức tung tăng tử chạy.

Tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn bị hai cái đại lão đuổi theo đánh, một đường hỏa hoa mang tia chớp, tinh hạm trúng đạn khi văng khắp nơi hỏa hoa nở rộ thành nhiều đóa sáng lạn pháo hoa.

Kinh này một trận chiến sau, tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn triệt để nguyên khí đại thương, bắt đầu co đầu rút cổ lên. Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn người thấy tình thế không ổn, cũng bắt đầu thu liễm thế lực của mình.

Duy tư bá biết tin tức này sau, trong lòng cái loại này cảm giác không ổn biến càng thêm nghiêm trọng, tiến nhập một loại canh phòng nghiêm ngặt tử thủ trạng thái.

Địa hạ thành trung hoạt động ít người rất nhiều, chỉ còn lại có rất nhiều phục vụ hình người máy. Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn trung không khí khẩn trương lên, Kỳ Cảnh cũng không ra lại đi tìm hiểu tin tức.

Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh phải trở về đến , tin tức này làm tật phong tinh đạo đoàn trong lòng người yên ổn không ít.

Nói đến tật phong tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh, khả năng rất nhiều người đều sẽ cảm thấy xa lạ. Đích xác có rất nhiều người chưa thấy qua tật phong tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh, nhưng bọn hắn cũng nhiều hơn bao nhiêu nói nghe nói qua một ít có quan sự tích.

Thí dụ như, nhiều năm trước kia tật phong tinh đạo đoàn lực lượng mới xuất hiện. Tật phong tinh đạo đoàn trước kia cũng không nổi danh, nó lúc trước xuất hiện cũng có chút đột ngột, nhưng nó thực lực không ngừng tăng trưởng, cuối cùng vững vàng trở thành tam đại tinh đạo đoàn chi nhất.

Nghe nói tật phong tinh đạo đoàn đương nhiệm thủ lĩnh là một cái lợi hại nhân vật, hơn nữa còn là cái đẳng cấp cao dị năng giả. Nhiều năm trước kia liền trở thành đẳng cấp cao dị năng giả người, vậy hắn thực lực bây giờ lại nên có bao nhiêu sao khủng bố?

Kỳ Cảnh bắt đầu sinh rút lui khỏi suy nghĩ, nhưng lại có chút chần chờ.

Hắn lưu lại còn... có tương lai.

Chỉ cần Kỳ Cảnh thân phận không bại lộ, sau đó thanh tiễu Thủy Lam tinh tinh đạo khi là có thể đến cái nội ứng ngoại hợp! Có Kỳ Cảnh ở bên trong bộ tiếp ứng, bọn họ nhất phương tổn thất có thể giảm bớt không ít.

Cuối cùng Kỳ Cảnh vẫn là giữ lại, bất quá hắn biến càng thêm cẩn thận.

Bởi vì sự tình đề cập đến Kloa, không vài ngày công phu Canbun liền về tới căn cứ. Hắn sắc mặt nặng nề, đi lại vội vàng, vừa về tới căn cứ liền lại đi tìm duy tư bá.

Canbun hồi căn cứ khi đi chính là mình chuyên dụng thông đạo, dọc theo đường đi thông suốt, thời gian một cái nháy mắt hắn liền tới duy tư bá trước của phòng. Cùng hắn đồng thời trở về người bị hắn bỏ rơi, giờ phút này hắn là cô đơn một người hồi căn cứ.

Canbun trở lại căn cứ bước nhỏ tìm duy tư bá, mà duy tư bá cũng đang tại lo lắng chờ đợi hắn xuất hiện. Tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn đã xảy ra chuyện, kế tiếp muốn tao ương khả năng chính là bọn họ tật phong tinh đạo đoàn, duy tư bá bởi vậy lo lắng vô cùng.

Duy tư bá mở cửa nhìn đến Canbun khi sửng sốt, tiện đà cao hứng đứng lên. Canbun là bọn hắn tật phong tinh đạo đoàn người tâm phúc, có Canbun trở về, bọn họ là có thể tùng một hơi .

Vô luận như thế nào thủ lĩnh của bọn họ đều sẽ giải quyết sở hữu phiền toái, duy tư bá đối Canbun có loại mù quáng tự tin. Tương so với những người khác, duy tư bá đối Canbun hiểu biết nhiều không ngừng một điểm nửa điểm, Canbun đích thật là cái người có năng lực.

Nếu không phải bởi vì sự kiện kia, Canbun nhất định sẽ có càng hảo tương lai.

Duy tư bá ân cần đem Canbun nghênh vào gian phòng của mình, trên mặt biểu tình tôn kính kính cẩn.

Gần nhất chuyện đã xảy ra nhiều lắm, trước video trò chuyện khi duy tư bá chính là chọn chuyện trọng yếu hồi báo cho một chút. Hiện tại Canbun trở lại, duy tư bá liền đến nơi đến chốn giống nhau đem tự mình biết tin tức đều nói cho Canbun.

Canbun để ý nhất chính là Kloa sự, nại tâm tư nghe xong duy tư bá báo cáo lập tức mở miệng hỏi ý kiến Kloa sự. Nhưng là duy tư bá biết đến tin tức cũng không nhiều, nên nói trước hắn liền nói qua , hắn sau lại tìm hiểu thật lâu vẫn là không có được mặt khác tin tức.

Nghe thấy Canbun nói sau, duy tư bá sắc mặt cũng có chút khó coi, hắn lắc đầu nói, "Ta phái không ít người đi tìm, nhưng là căn bản không có được đến bất cứ tin tức gì, tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn người cũng không thừa nhận người tại bọn họ nơi đó."

Duy tư bá cùng Kloa tình cảm thực hảo, Kloa mất tích trong lòng hắn cũng không chịu nổi, nhưng là hắn thật sự hết sức đi tìm . Hắn biết Kloa sau khi mất tích lập tức làm thủ hạ đi, thương thế chưa lành khi lại tự mình đi tìm mấy lần.

Lúc ấy bọn họ trốn tới khi chung quanh có hộ tống tinh hạm, những cái đó tinh hạm rơi xuống ngược lại là tìm được một phần. Có chút tàn phá tinh hạm tại một chỗ loại nhỏ tinh thể thượng bị phát hiện , nhưng này trong đó cũng không có Kloa tinh hạm mảnh nhỏ.

"Tại sự phát mà cách đó không xa có một chỗ loại nhỏ tinh thể, phía trên kia phát hiện đi một tí tinh hạm mảnh nhỏ, nhưng là trong đó cũng không có Kloa tinh hạm." Duy tư bá chỉ có thể nói như vậy.

Nếu Kloa thành công trốn tới , vậy hắn khẳng định sẽ hồi căn cứ. Hiện tại đi qua lâu như vậy người còn chưa có trở lại, duy tư bá trong lòng liền nhịn không được có chút không hảo phỏng đoán. Nhưng là hắn cũng biết Canbun có bao nhiêu sao để ý Kloa, những lời kia hắn không dám nói.

Người không trở về đơn giản liền như vậy vài cái kết quả. Một loại kết quả là người đã chết, biến mất ở tại mờ mịt sao trời trung, kia tự nhiên không về được. Còn có một loại khả năng là Kloa bị người khác bắt được, hoặc là bị nhốt ở tại mỗ mà tạm thời vô pháp thoát thân.

"Tiếp tục làm cho bọn họ tìm, không cần buông tha một chút ít khả năng! Mặt khác làm nhiều người nhìn chằm chằm tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn, nếu phát hiện người tại các nàng nơi đó, không quản cái gì đại giới đều phải đem người cứu trở về đến." Canbun cũng không phải vạn năng , trong lòng lo lắng lại không còn phương pháp.

Duy tư bá gật đầu ứng hạ, ngược lại nói lên mặt khác sự.

Đề tài bất tri bất giác lại chuyển đến Kỳ Cảnh trên người, việc xấu loang lổ Federie trong lúc vô ý cấp Kỳ Cảnh trêu chọc đến phiền toái.

Chương 77: thất bảy ngày

Tuy rằng Canbun là tật phong tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh, nhưng hắn cũng không thường xuất hiện tại người trước, bởi vậy Kỳ Cảnh trước cũng chưa từng thấy qua hắn, càng không biết Canbun một thân phận khác.

Nghe nói Canbun muốn thấy mình khi, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng máy động, trong lòng ẩn ẩn có chút dự cảm không tốt.

Kỳ Cảnh sau khi vào phòng liền thấy được chỗ ngồi cái kia thân ảnh cao lớn, bởi vì Canbun cúi đầu hắn nhất thời không thấy rõ khuôn mặt của hắn.

"Tọa." Kỳ Cảnh chưa vào cửa Canbun liền phát hiện , hắn cũng không ngẩng đầu lên đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt mang cười, tựa hồ lại có chút câu nệ, nghe xong Canbun nói sau hắn vội vàng cảm tạ, "Cám ơn thủ lĩnh."

Ngồi xuống sau Kỳ Cảnh cũng không nhiều hỏi, chờ Canbun mở miệng. Canbun gọi hắn đến nhất định là có việc, sẽ không vẫn luôn đem hắn lượng ở trong này.

Nhưng là qua thật lâu Canbun đều không có mở miệng, chính là cúi đầu nhìn chính mình ngón tay thượng mang nhẫn.

Bên cạnh hắn để đặt một gốc cây cao đại san hô thụ, trong suốt trong sáng, toàn thân cao thấp đều tản ra oánh nhuận sáng rọi, nhìn qua trông rất đẹp mắt. Kỳ Cảnh không có để ý, ánh mắt dừng lại ở Canbun trên tay nhẫn.

Canbun không có mở miệng, vô hình trung lại cấp Kỳ Cảnh tăng thêm áp lực tâm lý, trong lòng hắn cũng càng thêm cảnh giác lên. Hắn cẩn thận suy xét chính mình sở tác sở vi, thập phần xác định chính mình cũng không có lộ ra dấu vết.

"Federie." Từ Kỳ Cảnh vào cửa khởi Canbun lần đầu tiên ngẩng đầu lên, bích sắc con ngươi thản nhiên nhìn về phía Kỳ Cảnh.

Kỳ Cảnh lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Canbun dung mạo, nhịn không được xuất hiện trong nháy mắt sững sờ, kịp phản ứng sau lập tức mở miệng nói, "Thủ lĩnh, ngài có chuyện gì muốn phân phó sao?"

Kloa dị năng là phong hệ, bởi vậy có thể suy đoán xuất phụ thân của hắn cũng là phong hệ dị năng. Thân là tật phong tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh, Canbun dị năng cấp bậc khẳng định rất cao, như thế có thiên phú dị năng giả cũng ít khi thấy.

Kỳ Cảnh tự thân thiên phú cực cao, tại trong quân đội hỗn như cá gặp nước, cuối cùng đạt được liên bang đệ nhất thiếu tướng mỹ danh. Nhưng là nghiêm khắc ý nghĩa đi lên nói, Kỳ Cảnh không phải liên bang sử thượng trẻ tuổi nhất một vị thiếu tướng.

Tại lúc trước hắn liên bang sử thượng còn có vị chết non nhân vật thiên tài, mười một năm trước vị kia đặc biệt nạp thượng giáo. Người nọ ngắn ngủi trải qua phảng phất giống như lưu quang, chỉ để lại đi một tí linh tinh huy hoàng truyền thuyết. Nghe nói hắn là đang cùng tinh đạo trong chiến đấu tiêu thất, thi cốt vô tồn.

Trừ cái này ra, còn có một loại bất đồng thuyết pháp, nói là đặc biệt nạp thượng giáo cấu kết tinh đạo, bị quân bộ người âm thầm xử quyết . Chân tướng như thế nào, người khác không thể hiểu hết.

Về nhân vật thiên tài đặc biệt nạp tin tức trên thực tế cũng không coi là nhiều, mặc dù hắn đã từng là như vậy sáng lạn chói mắt tồn tại, thật giống như có người tại cố ý mạt tiêu hắn tồn tại. Kỳ Cảnh trong lúc vô ý nhìn thấy quá hắn chiến đấu video, cảm giác được lợi lương nhiều, đáng tiếc như vậy thiên tài nhân vật lại mất sớm , Kỳ Cảnh lúc ấy còn có chút tiếc nuối.

Sau lại Kỳ Cảnh trong lúc vô ý biết đặc biệt nạp vẫn chưa bỏ mình tin tức, mà còn bị đặc biệt nạp thê tử Akara phó thác một phong thư tín. Bởi vì chậm chạp tìm không thấy đặc biệt nạp bản nhân, lá thư này còn vẫn luôn ở lại Kỳ Cảnh trong tay.

Kỳ Cảnh thật sự là không nghĩ tới lại ở chỗ này gặp gỡ đặc biệt nạp, như vậy một cái chính trực nhiệt huyết người thế nhưng dấn thân vào đến tinh đạo trận doanh, nhưng lại trở thành tam đại tinh đạo đoàn đứng đầu tật phong tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh. Này nghe đứng lên có chút khó có thể tin, nhưng là Kỳ Cảnh mấy có lẽ đã có thể khẳng định Canbun chính là lúc trước biến mất không thấy đặc biệt nạp thượng giáo.

Dung mạo hoàn toàn tương xứng, mà dị năng đã đối thượng hào, nhất là ngón tay thượng mang kia miếng hôn giới. Tuy rằng bọn họ khoảng cách xa hơn một chút, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh vẫn là thấy rõ Canbun ngón tay thượng mang nhẫn, đó là một cái hôn giới, đồng dạng hôn giới hắn tại Canbun ái nhân Akara trên tay gặp qua.

Đặc biệt nạp cùng Akara hai người trai tài gái sắc, nhưng là thiên ý trêu người, bọn họ một đôi giai ngẫu ngạnh là bị người sinh sôi chia rẽ. Lúc trước đặc biệt nạp lấy bình dân thân phận, một đường dốc sức làm lên tới thượng giáo vị trí, nhưng là sau lại lại nhiều lần bị đánh áp.

Akara là đại gia tộc nữ nhi, nhưng hắn vẫn nhìn bị mắc lừa khi nghèo rớt mồng tơi đặc biệt nạp, tuy rằng Akara trong nhà người không có phản đối, nhưng Akara ái mộ giả lại sinh trả thù đặc biệt nạp tâm.

Đặc biệt nạp dẫn người đi tiêu diệt tinh đạo khi, Akara biết cái kia ái mộ giả đối đặc biệt nạp mưu hại. Nàng trộm hướng đặc biệt nạp truyền tin tức, đặc biệt nạp bởi vậy đã tránh được một kiếp, chính nàng ta lại bị cái kia lòng dạ hẹp hòi ái mộ giả trả thù .

Này đó nội tình đều là Akara nói cho Kỳ Cảnh , hiện giờ Akara cùng ca ca của nàng còn tại liên bang một bậc ngục giam, mà bọn họ địch nhân lại tại quân bộ hỗn thuận lợi đủ đường.

Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được nhìn Canbun liếc mắt một cái, liên bang một bậc ngục giam thủ vệ sâm nghiêm, sau khi đi vào liền rốt cuộc ra không được . Đương nhiên Kỳ Cảnh chuyện năm đó là nhất kiện ngoại lệ, nếu không phải Kỳ lão gia tử áp dụng phi thường thủ đoạn, có lẽ Kỳ Cảnh hiện tại cũng còn đãi ở trong đó đâu!

Chôn dưới đáy lòng hận ý bị dẫn dắt đi ra, Kỳ Cảnh thiếu chút nữa khống chế không được tâm tình của chính mình. Kỳ Cảnh cảm xúc dao động có chút đại, Mạc Vong nháy mắt liền cảm giác đến , từ không gian mặt dây chuyền trung lắc mình xuất hiện.

Ấm áp bàn tay phúc ở tại Kỳ Cảnh mu bàn tay, giống như truyền đưa cho hắn vô hạn lực lượng. Kỳ Cảnh khóe miệng ý cười nhiều thêm vài phần chân thật, trong lòng khói mù không tiếng động tán đi.

Mạc Vong ẩn nấp thân hình, làm bạn tại Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh người, vừa là bảo hộ lại là an ủi.

Canbun nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói sau, giương mắt đánh giá khởi hắn, "Ngươi tới tật phong tinh đạo đoàn đã bao nhiêu năm?" Lúc trước Federie vẫn là hắn lưu xuống.

Kỳ Cảnh không chút do dự trả lời đến, "Bảy năm ." Cái này niên hạn là hắn bản thân phỏng đoán đi ra , này đến nhiều mệt Federie ký lục chính mình công tích vĩ đại những cái đó hồ sơ.

Canbun giống như chính là tùy ý vừa hỏi, hỏi qua sau đó còn nói khởi những thứ khác vấn đề. Canbun cũng không có hỏi quá nhiều, đơn giản hỏi chút không dinh dưỡng vấn đề sau liền phất tay làm Kỳ Cảnh rời đi.

Thấy vô sự , Kỳ Cảnh đứng dậy rời đi, Mạc Vong cũng thông minh hồi mặt dây chuyền không gian.

Kỳ Cảnh đứng lên đi hướng cửa nhà, cửa mở ra trong nháy mắt Canbun lại tập tới. Canbun dị năng cấp bậc đã đến mười một cấp, Kỳ Cảnh nhận thấy được khi công kích đã muốn rơi xuống trên người hắn .

Trường cửu tới nay dưỡng thành chiến đấu thói quen làm Kỳ Cảnh thành công cản lại Canbun công kích, hắn bay nhanh đưa tay ngăn cản đánh úp về phía chính mình cổ tay, lại bị kia lực đạo đánh lui được sau rất xa, một bên bãi phóng tủ bát cũng bị tạp toái.

Canbun một kích đắc thủ, lại lần nữa về tới chỗ ngồi của mình thượng, Kỳ Cảnh biết chính mình bị phát hiện .

Mạc Vong không biết bây giờ là tình huống nào, cho nên hắn chính là ẩn nấp thân hình ở một bên thủ, hắn lo lắng cho mình ra tay sẽ làm Kỳ Cảnh bại lộ.

Kỳ Cảnh từ địa thượng đứng dậy nhìn về phía Canbun, trên mặt bình tĩnh vô sóng, "Để ý nói cho ta biết, ngươi là như thế nào phát hiện sao?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Trung thu khoái hoạt nha ~

Chương 78: bảy tám ngày

"Tiếng bước chân, huyết san hô, còn có đã bị công kích khi phản ứng đầu tiên." Canbun bích sắc con ngươi có chút ám trầm, hắn quét Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái mới mở miệng đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng ngạc nhiên, không nghĩ tới Canbun sức quan sát mạnh như vậy.

Federie là tốc độ dị năng, hành tẩu khi tốc độ muốn so với thường nhân hơi chút mau một ít, tiếng bước chân cũng nhẹ nửa phần; mà huyết san hô, giống Federie cái loại này thu thập nghiện tất nhiên sẽ nhịn không được nhiều nhìn vài lần; đã bị công kích khi Federie phản ứng đầu tiên chính là rất nhanh mau né mà không phải theo bản năng phản kích.

Bị Canbun vừa nhắc nhở, Kỳ Cảnh cũng chuyển quá cong đến, phỏng đoán ra chính mình ngụy trang thượng không đủ.

Nếu bị vạch trần , Kỳ Cảnh cũng không lại bắt chước Federie tính cách, nghĩ thông suốt Canbun sau khi giải thích cẩn thận đánh giá Canbun.

Nguyên bản đặc biệt nạp thượng giáo chính trực nhiệt huyết, là phong thái không thua với Kỳ Cảnh cọc tiêu nhân vật, hiện tại lại không có trước kia cái loại này khí phách phấn chấn. Như là ẩn tàng rồi mũi nhọn lưỡi dao sắc bén, tuy rằng như trước duệ không thể đương lại nhiều chút không thể nắm lấy ý tứ hàm xúc.

Đối thượng Canbun như vậy sắc bén người, Kỳ Cảnh không muốn nhiều lời, nói càng nhiều bại lộ lại càng nhiều.

Canbun một bộ không nhanh không chậm bộ dáng, chỉ phúc nhẹ vỗ về ngón tay thượng nhẫn, trầm mặc thật lâu sau về sau hắn mới mở miệng, "Là ngươi khơi mào tam đại tinh đạo đoàn ở giữa mâu thuẫn?"

Canbun mặc dù là hỏi ý kiến, nhưng trong lòng đã có phỏng đoán. Mặc dù không là Kỳ Cảnh một người làm , hắn khẳng định cũng ở trong đó phát huy trọng yếu tác dụng.

Tam đại tinh đạo đoàn ở giữa mâu thuẫn bùng nổ tốc độ quá nhanh, liên tiếp trở nên gay gắt giống là có người ở phía sau cố ý thôi động. Này một loạt sự kiện phát sinh quá nhanh, tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn mới vừa phát hiện manh mối cũng đã triệt để hãm đi vào, liên thoát thân cũng không kịp.

Kỳ Cảnh lắc đầu, "Ta chính là cái tiểu nhân vật, làm sao có thể bổn sự lớn như vậy." Kỳ Cảnh đương nhiên không thừa nhận, nhân gia đây là tính toán cùng hắn tính sổ đâu.

Canbun cau mày, đại khái là không nghĩ tới Kỳ Cảnh sẽ phủ nhận. Bất quá hắn cũng không thèm để ý những cái đó, dù sao người đã bị hắn bắt được đến .

Kỳ Cảnh tâm tư nhanh quay ngược trở lại, bắt đầu tự hỏi rời đi phương pháp.

"Ngươi có biết Kloa rơi xuống sao?" Đây mới là Canbun trong lòng để ý nhất sự.

Canbun ánh mắt sắc bén, cả người khí thế cũng có chút làm cho người ta sợ hãi, tinh thần lực phát ra tại bên trong gian phòng cấp Kỳ Cảnh đã tạo thành nhất định được áp lực.

Kỳ Cảnh nỗ lực ngăn cản, trên trán vẫn là toát ra mồ hôi, tinh thần thượng cũng sinh ra dao động, đây là cấp bậc thượng áp chế. Kỳ Cảnh dị năng mới bát cấp, mặc dù hắn là song hệ dị năng tinh thần lực cũng so ra kém mười một cấp dị năng Canbun.

Chính là bởi vì loại này cấp bậc thượng chênh lệch, Canbun mới không lo lắng Kỳ Cảnh sẽ chạy trốn, mà Kỳ Cảnh cũng biết điểm này.

Mạc Vong thấy Kỳ Cảnh chịu thiệt tưởng muốn ra tay lại bị ngăn lại, chỉ có thể bực mình nhìn hai người giằng co.

Kỳ Cảnh không trả lời ngược lại hỏi, "Hắn là đặc biệt nạp thượng giáo con của ngài?" Kỳ Cảnh tưởng lại xác nhận một chút, nếu Kloa thật là Canbun nhi tử, vậy hắn liền muốn nhiều suy nghĩ một chút .

Hắn nói những lời này cũng là muốn dời đi Canbun lực chú ý, cùng lúc đó hắn biến hóa một cái tư thế ngồi, tay phải lặng yên sờ thượng tay trái cổ tay quang não.

Sau đó Kỳ Cảnh liền cảm nhận được một cỗ cực đủ lực áp bách tinh thần lực dừng ở trên người mình, hắn mỉm cười cực kỳ tự nhiên đem tay thu trở về.

Canbun cũng không có thay đổi chính mình dung mạo, Kỳ Cảnh nhận ra hắn đã từng thân phận cũng không làm người bất ngờ, nhưng là Canbun cảm giác Kỳ Cảnh lời này có khác hắn ý.

"Ngươi muốn nói cái gì?" Canbun lời này liền là thừa nhận thân phận của mình. Nhiều năm như vậy đi qua, đặc biệt nạp thượng giáo đã dần dần bị quên, liên hắn bản thân đều cảm giác tên này có chút xa lạ.

Nhưng là một bị nhắc tới, giống như là mở ra ký ức van, vô số hoặc hỉ hoặc bi đoạn ngắn từ trong óc xẹt qua. Canbun trên mặt hiện lên một tia bi thống, không tự chủ được rủ mắt nhìn nhìn ngón tay thượng hôn giới.

Nhìn đến Canbun động tác, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng có phổ, mở miệng truy vấn, "Ngài lúc trước thật sự cấu kết tinh đạo?"

Canbun ngẩng đầu nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, ánh mắt so trước còn muốn sắc bén, bích sắc con ngươi âm u giống như nổi lên gió lốc. Kỳ Cảnh nhìn thẳng Canbun, hào không lùi bước.

Sau một lúc lâu, Canbun mới thu liễm tự thân khí thế, "Ngươi là liên bang người." Canbun như trước sắc mặt nặng nề, ngữ khí cũng nhiều chút lãnh ý.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh gật đầu, Canbun trên mặt lãnh ý càng nặng, "Ngươi hỏi ta có hay không cấu kết tinh đạo?"

Khóe miệng hắn biểu lộ một tia châm biếm, ánh mắt đùa cợt nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, "Chỉ cần ta nghĩ, hoàn toàn có thể đưa ngươi một cái giống nhau tội danh. Ngươi năng lực như thế tại liên bang trung hẳn là có không thấp địa phương vị, tưởng tễ rụng ngươi thượng vị khẳng định có không ít."

"Đây là quyền lực tốt đẹp." Canbun đạo.

Canbun lời này tương đương trát tâm, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh cũng từ giữa nghe ra câu trả lời của hắn.

Muốn vu tội cho người thì thiếu gì cách.

Canbun mẫu thân tinh đạo, phụ thân cũng là cái bình dân, hắn cũng là sau lại mới biết chính mình ngoại công là mỗ cái tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh. Nhưng Canbun biết tinh đạo tàn nhẫn, kiến thức quá bị tinh đạo đoạt lấy sau cảnh tượng, bởi vậy hắn cùng chính mình ngoại công cũng không thân cận.

Về phần cấu kết tinh đạo hoàn toàn là người khác hãm hại, nếu không bởi vì người yêu của hắn bị trả thù, hắn lại vô lực báo thù, hắn sẽ không nhận tay chính mình ngoại công tinh đạo đoàn. Hắn trở thành tinh đạo, lợi dụng tinh đạo nhóm lực lượng vì mình báo thù, lại chưa cứu được thê tử của chính mình.

Lúc ấy hắn vội vàng chạy trốn, đem chính mình một tuổi nhi tử phó thác cho người khác sau, lại trộm lưu hồi trung ương tinh. Sau khi trở về mới phát hiện thê tử của chính mình một nhà bị trả thù, Akara cùng đệ đệ của hắn đều bị quan vào liên bang một bậc ngục giam.

Liên bang một bậc ngục giam dịch tiến khó xuất, những năm gần đây Canbun suy nghĩ rất nhiều biện pháp đều không đưa bọn họ cứu ra. Canbun thậm chí đã đã làm xong tính toán, chờ đến Kloa có thể tiếp nhận vị trí của hắn, hắn liền tiến vào liên bang một bậc ngục giam đi tìm kiếm chính mình thê tử.

"Qua nhiều năm như vậy, đặc biệt nạp thượng giáo đều thành lớn nhất tinh đạo đoàn thủ lĩnh , cũng không biết ngài ái nhân tại liên bang một bậc ngục giam quá thế nào?" Kỳ Cảnh tại thăm dò, thăm dò Akara tại Canbun trong lòng phân lượng.

Kỳ Cảnh một chút chọc đến Canbun đau nhức, Canbun nhìn Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt cũng không tốt đứng lên, "Ngươi ngược lại là biết đến rõ ràng, này không cần ngươi lo lắng."

"A, như vậy a." Kỳ Cảnh đứng lên hoạt động xuống tay chân, "Quên đi, ta vốn là tưởng nói cho ngươi biết chút về nàng tin tức, ngươi đã đều không thèm để ý, ta đây liền không có nói tất yếu ."

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Canbun đột nhiên xuất hiện tại Kỳ Cảnh trước người.

Nhìn đến Canbun phản ứng, Kỳ Cảnh khóe miệng lộ ra không thể phát hiện ý cười. Xem ra Akara không có nhìn lầm người, mặc dù qua nhiều năm như vậy Canbun vẫn như cũ thập phần để ý nàng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đình điện kia một cái chớp mắt, lòng ta đều lương...

May mắn buổi tối liền kiểm tu kết thúc.

Chương 79: thất cửu thiên

Kỳ Cảnh khóe miệng dương ý cười, khí định thần nhàn nhìn thẳng Canbun. Canbun ý thức được chính mình thất thố lập tức bình tĩnh trở lại, chính là cặp kia bích sắc con ngươi càng hiển thâm thúy.

Hai người đối diện, ánh mắt giao phong, ai cũng không chịu thoái nhượng mảy may.

Mạc Vong có thể phán đoán Canbun nói đích thực giả, Kỳ Cảnh cũng không lo lắng cho mình sẽ bị Canbun lừa gạt. Xác định Akara tại Canbun trong lòng địa vị sau, Kỳ Cảnh đối Canbun địch ý cắt giảm không ít.

Kloa tại Kỳ Cảnh trong tay, Canbun không dám đối hắn như thế nào, hơn nữa Kỳ Cảnh trong tay còn có Akara tin tức. Mà Akara đối Kỳ Cảnh có ân, Kỳ Cảnh cũng không có khả năng đối Kloa cùng Canbun như thế nào.

Tuy rằng hai người thân phận lập trường bất đồng, nhưng giữa bọn họ liên lụy quá mức phức tạp, cuối cùng vẫn là đạt thành hiệp nghị.

Kỳ Cảnh đáp ứng hỗ trợ cứu ra Akara, mà Canbun nguyện ý xử lý tật phong tinh đạo đoàn trung những cái đó làm nhiều việc ác tinh đạo, mà còn tại cứu ra Akara sau đem còn thừa tinh đạo giải tán.

Về phần tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn, Canbun cũng nguyện ý hỗ trợ đồng thời xử lý. Hắn nguyên bản liền không thích tinh đạo sinh hoạt, nếu không đã xảy ra lúc trước sự, hắn cũng không có khả năng trở thành tinh đạo trung một viên.

Canbun kiến thức quá tinh đạo tàn sát bừa bãi bi thảm cảnh tượng, càng là đánh đáy lòng phiền chán cái loại này đoạt lấy cùng hoành hành vô kỵ, nhưng là hắn lại không thể không mượn dùng tinh đạo lực lượng. Hắn tiếp nhận tật phong tinh đạo đoàn sau ước thúc những cái đó tinh đạo, toàn bộ tinh đạo đoàn tinh đạo cùng lúc trước so sánh với đã thu liễm rất nhiều.

Canbun tưởng phải cứu xuất Akara, Kỳ Cảnh đồng dạng loại nghĩ gì này, nhưng là bằng lực lượng của bọn họ còn xa xa không đủ. Cứu người thực khó, nhưng cũng không phải hoàn toàn không có khả năng, lúc trước Kỳ Cảnh đã bị Kỳ lão gia tử từ bên trong mò đi ra.

Lúc trước Canbun tiếp nhận tật phong tinh đạo đoàn chính là vì cứu ra chính mình ái nhân mà còn báo thù, chờ đến hắn có được năng lực thoải mái đem cừu nhân giết chết, nhưng hắn vẫn như cũ vô pháp cứu ra Akara, liên bang một bậc ngục giam phòng thủ lực độ xa xa vượt qua hắn tưởng tượng.

Kỳ Cảnh hướng nhà mình lão gia tử thông tín, lão gia tử biết Canbun thân phận sau liền đáp đồng ý. Biết Kỳ Cảnh thân phận chân thật sau, Canbun có chút kinh ngạc, nhìn Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt rất là vui mừng.

Canbun nhận thức Kỳ Cảnh phụ thân, hai người vẫn là nói thượng nói bằng hữu, sau đó Kỳ Cảnh liền nhiều như vậy một cái thúc thúc. Có như vậy một tầng quan hệ, nói cái gì cũng phải đem nhân gia nhi tử trả trở về , Kỳ Cảnh nhanh chóng cấp Anse phát rồi tin tức.

Kloa bị đưa trở về, chính là tinh thần có chút uể oải không phấn chấn, trên thân thể ngược lại là không có vấn đề gì. Tinh thỉ tinh đạo đoàn cùng Thiên Lang Tinh đạo đoàn đến tiếp sau xử lý giao cho duy tư bá, Kloa cũng bị giữ lại, phỏng chừng chờ bọn hắn trở về liền không còn có kia hai cái tinh đạo đoàn .

Xử lý tốt tinh đạo đoàn sau đó, Canbun liền đi theo Kỳ Cảnh chạy tới liên bang một bậc ngục giam nơi sở tại. Sự tình đều nói mở Kỳ Cảnh đương nhiên không thể để cho Mạc Vong tiếp tục đương tiểu trong suốt, đã đem Mạc Vong giới thiệu cho Canbun, hai người hành trình trung lại nhiều một đầu long.

Liên bang một bậc ngục giam đi vào dễ dàng đi ra khó, Canbun trước đã làm sung túc chuẩn bị, cuối cùng vẫn là vô công mà phản. Bất quá lần này bọn họ cải biến sách lược, không xông vào được đi chỗ đó liền ấn bình thường trình tự đi vào!

Loại này phương pháp Canbun đương nhiên cũng nghĩ đến , nhưng là hắn phái đi vào người đi vào sẽ thấy cũng không đi ra quá. Canbun dị năng đã đột phá thập cấp, nếu là nội ứng ngoại hợp có lẽ có thể đem người từ liên bang một bậc ngục giam cứu ra.

Liền tính cứu không xuất người, Canbun cũng nguyện ý ở trong đó cùng chính mình ái nhân, dù sao con của hắn đã trưởng thành. Canbun đã đã làm xong nhất hư tính toán.

Muốn là Kỳ Cảnh đi vào cũng ra không được , vậy bọn họ là có thể đồng thời làm bạn. Đương nhiên loại tình huống này cũng sẽ không phát sinh, tuy rằng Kỳ lão gia tử lớn tuổi , nhưng là muốn Kỳ Cảnh từ giữa mò đi ra vẫn có thể làm được, dù sao Kỳ Cảnh trên người không có xác thực tội danh.

Tinh đạo giỏi về cướp bóc, thụ bọn họ nguy hại người có rất nhiều, trong đó có không ít là quyền quý nhân gia. Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ không có vội vã đi cứu người, mà là trước dùng vài cái xú danh rõ ràng tinh đạo hướng những người đó đổi lấy phương tiện, bởi vậy bọn họ bị quan tiến liên bang ngục giam khi chưa bị lột trừ giấu ở trên người không gian cái nút.

Bọn họ thế thân trong đó hai cái tinh đạo thân phận, sau đó thành công trà trộn vào liên bang một bậc ngục giam trung. Đi vào khi chỉ có Kỳ Cảnh cùng Canbun hai người, Mạc Vong thì ẩn dấu đi.

Liên bang ngục giam trung phạm nhân rất nhiều, mà còn dựa theo phạm nhân nguy hiểm trình độ thô sơ giản lược phân chia thành A~E năm cái khu. A khu là nguy hiểm nhất khu vực, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Canbun liền bị phân chia đến kia cái khu vực.

Hai người ngụy trang thực đúng chỗ, ngay cả mình dị năng cấp bậc đều tạm thời dùng ức chế tề cải biến. Thừa dịp không người phát hiện khi Mạc Vong lắc mình xuất hiện tại Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh, sau đó thuần thục kéo chặt Kỳ Cảnh cánh tay.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến Mạc Vong xuyên , mày nhịn không được nhảy nhảy. Từ khi thẳng thắn thân phận của mình sau đó, Mạc Vong chậm rãi lại biến trở về ban đầu xuyên , càng ngày càng hào khí tận trời. Mạc Vong thích loại này trang phục, Kỳ Cảnh tự nhiên sẽ không ngăn cản, nhưng là hiện tại bọn họ không có phương tiện như vậy rêu rao.

"Ngươi phải như vậy cùng ở bên cạnh ta sao?" Muốn là Mạc Vong che dấu chính mình thân hình nói liền tính, muốn là không che dấu chính mình thân hình tốt nhất vẫn là điệu thấp một ít.

Mạc Vong gật đầu, "Muốn, không phải ngươi liền nhìn không tới ta ." Muốn là Kỳ Cảnh nhìn không tới hắn, hắn nhưng như thế nào nổi bật chính mình tồn tại a! Hắn cũng không muốn vẫn luôn cùng ở một bên đương cái tiểu trong suốt.

Kỳ Cảnh không biết Mạc Vong trong lòng đang suy nghĩ gì, chỉ cảm thấy Mạc Vong nói nói thực ấm lòng, chính mình bạn lữ thấy thế nào đều cảm thấy hảo.

"Hảo, nhưng là chúng ta muốn điệu thấp một ít, không phải dễ dàng khiến cho người khác chú ý." Kỳ Cảnh cấp Mạc Vong chính chính mang ở trên đầu mũ, sau đó đem trên tay hắn, trên cổ đồ vật tháo xuống bỏ vào Mạc Vong trong tay.

Mạc Vong cúi đầu nhìn nhìn chính mình xuyên , vung tay lên đem trên người mình trang sức đều thu lên, sau đó ngẩng đầu nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, "Như vậy có thể sao?"

Kỳ Cảnh đánh giá hạ Mạc Vong, sau đó liền có điểm phát sầu. Hắn này mới phát hiện mình bạn lữ diện mạo mới là cao nhất điều chỗ, không có những cái đó huyễn mắt sáng rọi đè nặng, gương mặt đó biến càng thêm thấy được .

Mạc Vong thấy Kỳ Cảnh nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt của hắn nhìn, có chút nghi ngờ hỏi, "Làm sao vậy? Ta trên mặt có đồ vật?" Nói xong còn đưa tay tại chính mình trên mặt sờ sờ.

"Không có, chính là nhìn ngươi lớn lên quá tốt nhìn." Kỳ Cảnh cười trả lời sau đó đem một cái khẩu trang mang ở tại Mạc Vong trên mặt.

Mạc Vong cười mị mắt, "Cho nên ngươi muốn đem ta giấu đi, không để cho người khác nhìn đến sao?"

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Đây đều là ai dạy ? !

"Ngoan, về sau không nên nhìn chút loạn thất bát tao đồ vật." Kỳ Cảnh sờ sờ Mạc Vong đầu, lời nói thấm thía đạo.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: trước canh một, bổ càng khả năng tương đối vãn, chớ chờ.

Ngắn như vậy tiểu, lương tâm đều có chút đau đớn.

Chương 80: tám mươi thiên

Mạc Vong bĩu bĩu môi, "A."

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn nhìn lại đem mũ hướng ép xuống áp, làm vành nón che lại Mạc Vong tiểu nửa khuôn mặt, sau đó mới dắt Mạc Vong tay đi tới Canbun bên cạnh.

Bị không nhìn hồi lâu Canbun chính mộc mặt trông về phía xa, thấy hai người hướng chính mình đi tới, cũng không quay đầu lại đi về phía trước đi.

A khu chỉ là một cái thuyết pháp, không phải chỉ một cái khu vực mà là một viên tiểu tinh cầu, kề bên này mấy khối tiểu tinh cầu đều là liên bang ngục giam phân khu.

Phân khu nội theo dõi cũng không nghiêm mật, sở hữu phạm nhân đều có thể tự do hoạt động, nhưng là bọn hắn căn bản vô pháp chạy trốn.

Liên bang một bậc ngục giam phòng thủ lực độ cường, không phải nói có bao nhiêu người trông coi, hoặc là nói theo dõi lực độ có bao nhiêu sao cường, trên thực tế toàn bộ tiểu trên tinh cầu đều không có bất luận cái gì theo dõi phương tiện.

Nhưng là bọn hắn có thể cơ hội đào tẩu cực kỳ bé nhỏ, cứu này nguyên nhân liền muốn nói đến liên bang một bậc ngục giam nơi sở tại .

Liên bang quận nội tinh cầu vô số, phạm tội người càng là nhiều đếm không xuể, bởi vậy liên bang ngục giam số lượng cũng vượt quá tưởng tượng. Phổ thông liên bang ngục giam tương đối thông thường, nhưng là liên bang một bậc ngục giam nơi sở tại cũng rất ít có người biết.

Kỳ Cảnh cũng là biết đến, liên bang một bậc ngục giam kỳ thật là chống đỡ tinh tế thú đạo thứ nhất cái chắn!

Liên bang pháp luật nói bảo đảm nhân quyền, sau đó sẽ không có tử hình. Bị miễn tử hình người lại đi nơi nào đâu? Đều bị ném vào liên bang một bậc ngục giam, trở thành một đổ bảo hộ cái chắn.

Cái gọi là miễn đi tử hình, trên thực tế chính là "Tài nguyên hợp lý lợi dụng", đem những cái đó tội phạm ném đến tinh tế thú tàn sát bừa bãi nghiêm trọng nhất tinh cầu, sau đó làm cho bọn họ lẫn nhau hao mòn thực lực của đối phương.

Đây mới là tử hình huỷ bỏ chân tướng, nhân từ nhưng cũng tàn nhẫn.

Những cái đó tội phạm không có phương tiện giao thông liền vô pháp rời đi tinh cầu, chỉ có thể cố gắng tiêu diệt xuất hiện những cái đó tinh tế thú, hơn nữa những cái đó tinh tế thú cũng là bọn hắn thực vật nơi phát ra.

Tinh tế thú lực lượng quá cường đại, hàng năm đều có vô số quân nhân chết trận, tiêu hao tài nguyên càng là không thể đếm hết. Mà người cũng là đông đảo tài nguyên trung một loại, cho nên đã có người đem chủ ý đánh tới tử hình phạm trên người.

Canbun tìm hiểu đến Akara sở tại liên bang ngục giam, nhưng hắn vẫn không có biện pháp đột phá tầng tầng phòng thủ quân đem người cứu ra. Hơn nữa liền tính hắn đột phá tầng thứ nhất thủ vệ, lại hướng trong còn có tầng thứ hai, tầng thứ ba...

Vi đem tinh tế thú ngăn cản, liên bang không chút nào keo kiệt vũ khí cùng người mới, ngưng tụ thành từng đạo rắn chắc cái chắn. Muốn thông qua này đó cái chắn đều yêu cầu chứng minh thư cùng với các loại hữu hiệu giấy chứng nhận, người thường căn bản không bị cho phép đến này đó nguy hiểm tinh cầu.

Kỳ lão gia tử người đã già, trong tay lại còn có nhưng dùng người, bởi vậy chỉ cần Kỳ Cảnh đem người cứu ra sẽ có người tiếp ứng. Chờ đến bọn họ che dấu đến đóng giữ trong quân lại muốn rời khỏi liền đơn giản nhiều, hơn nữa mặt sau sự đều sẽ có người thay bọn họ an bài hảo.

Lão gia tử uy danh vẫn còn tại, nguyện ý cống hiến sức lực không ít người, muốn là thay đổi những người khác liền không dễ dàng như vậy . Bởi vì Kỳ lão gia tử cấp lực, Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ chỉ cần mang lên Akara lại tìm đến tiếp ứng người liền tính thành công .

Nhưng là tìm được Akara không phải chuyện dễ dàng, hơn nữa qua nhiều ngần ấy năm không biết Akara hay không còn còn sống.

"Ngươi năm đó là ở nơi nào gặp phải nàng?" Canbun trong lòng có chút thấp thỏm bất an.

Kỳ Cảnh hiểu biết Canbun tâm tình, liền trấn an đạo, "Ngươi cũng không cần quá lo lắng, a di nàng dị năng rất lợi hại, hơn nữa bên người nàng còn có Arles ở đây!"

Nói là tới cứu Akara, trên thực tế là muốn cứu Akara người một nhà, nhưng là chỉ còn Akara cùng Arles hai người sống nương tựa lẫn nhau , năm đó Kỳ Cảnh ngộ thấy bọn họ khi liền là như thế. Hảo tại tỷ đệ hai người đều là dị năng giả hơn nữa cấp bậc không thấp.

"Ân, ngươi dẫn đường, chúng ta trước đi vào trong đó tìm người." Canbun trong lòng lo lắng vẫn chưa giảm bớt.

Kỳ Cảnh dắt Mạc Vong tay đi ở phía trước, gặp gỡ tinh tế thú khi bọn họ cũng không ham chiến, đi rồi non nửa thiên công phu mới đình chân nghỉ tạm. Dọc theo đường đi bọn họ gặp không ít người, còn có không mọc mắt tưởng muốn tới cướp bóc bọn họ, đều bị thoải mái đuổi đi.

Tàn phá khung xương tùy ý nhưng thấy, có nhân loại cũng có tinh tế thú , nhìn Canbun trong lòng càng thêm sốt ruột. Canbun còn muốn thúc giục chạy đi, nhưng bốn phía đã hoàn toàn ám xuống dưới.

"Thời gian này đã không thể lại chạy đi , trong bóng đêm tinh tế thú càng có ưu thế, nơi này tinh tế thú..." Kỳ Cảnh hướng Canbun giải thích, nói về đến một nửa chợt nghe đến một tiếng thê thảm tru lên.

Canbun tự nhiên cũng nghe được kia chỉ tinh tế thú kêu rên, giống Kỳ Cảnh đề nghị đạo, "Nơi đó có người, chúng ta lại đi hỏi thăm một chút tin tức xấu đi?"

Bọn họ dọc theo đường đi đi tới, chỉ cần gặp gỡ người, Canbun liền sẽ đi lên hỏi thăm Akara tỷ đệ tin tức.

Nơi này chính là liên bang một bậc ngục giam, đại đa số đều là cùng hung cực ác người, bị Canbun quấy rối đánh nhau lại bình thường bất quá. Có thể nói Canbun là một đường đánh tới , dù sao hắn cấp bậc cao thoải mái treo lên đánh sở hữu người.

Nghe được có người Canbun cái thứ nhất ngồi không yên, nói cái gì cũng mau chân đến xem, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong liền đi theo cùng đi .

Truyền đến thanh âm địa phương cách bọn họ không xa, không đi bao lâu liền thấy được bóng người cùng ánh lửa.

Cao cấp dị năng giả thị đủ sức để không nhìn đêm tối tạo thành chướng ngại, nhưng nơi này ban đêm phá lệ hắc trầm, trong không khí giống huyền phù tầng tầng màu đen sa mạn, trở ngại lấy mọi người tầm mắt.

Lại một lần nữa trải qua loại cảm giác này, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng nhịn không được bốc lên khởi hận ý. Năm đó hắn thiếu chút nữa liền chết ở chỗ này, nhiều mệt Akara cứu hắn.

Akara là một cái ôn nhu người, cứu Kỳ Cảnh về sau lại mọi cách chiếu cố. Lúc trước nếu không phải Akara, phỏng chừng Kỳ Cảnh căn bản sống không đến Kỳ lão gia tử đến mò hắn.

Chính là hắn lại không có thể đem Akara tỷ đệ đồng thời mang đi, muốn từ liên bang một bậc ngục giam mò người không phải cái gì dễ dàng sự.

Kỳ Cảnh từ trong ký ức tỉnh táo lại, liền nhìn đến Canbun đã tại cùng những người kia "Giao lưu tình cảm" .

Gào khóc thảm thiết cầu xin tha thứ tiếng vang lên, Kỳ Cảnh động tác nhanh chóng vươn tay bưng kín Mạc Vong lỗ tai, Mạc Vong cũng đưa tay giúp Kỳ Cảnh che lỗ tai.

Không có thể làm cho mình bạn lữ đã bị loại này thanh âm tàn phá, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong không hẹn mà cùng thầm nghĩ.

Canbun hỏi xong nói vừa quay đầu lại liền thấy được hai người đưa tình ẩn tình, tương đối mà thị cảnh tượng.

Canbun mặt không đổi sắc quay đầu lại, trên chân lực đạo lần thứ hai tăng thêm, bị hắn dẫm tại lòng bàn chân người gọi càng vui vẻ . Mặt khác vài cái trên mặt đất nằm ngay đơ người, sợ tới mức lạnh run.

Chờ đến Canbun gây sức ép xong người, Mạc Vong chỉ vào một bên đống lửa hỏi, "Đói bụng sao? Ngươi tới trước hỏa biên đi tọa một hồi, ta làm cho ngươi ăn ."

Nghe thấy Mạc Vong nói, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng mỹ tư tư , nhưng là tốt như vậy biểu hiện cơ hội nên là của hắn!

Kỳ Cảnh nắm Mạc Vong tay, mặt mày trong đều là cười, "Ngươi đi hỏa biên tọa một hồi, nơi đó ấm áp. Ta đến làm, ngươi muốn ăn cái gì nói cho ta biết."

Canbun mộc mặt từ không gian cái nút trung lấy ra quan tâm dịch dinh dưỡng, một hơi tưới miệng, thân ảnh kia rất là tiêu điều thê lương.

Chương 81: bát một ngày

"Nhìn cái gì vậy, đừng ở chỗ này chướng mắt." Canbun ngữ khí không quá hữu hảo.

Một bên nằm ngay đơ vài người lập tức té hướng viễn chỗ chạy tới, không quan tâm ở lại tại chỗ tinh tế thú.

Canbun quay đầu lại nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh hai người, lại cảm nhận được tâm tắc tắc cảm giác.

Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong dắt tay hướng kia chỉ tinh tế thú đi đến, còn chưa đến gần liền nghe thấy được nồng đậm mùi máu tươi. Mùi máu tươi sẽ đưa tới những thứ khác tinh tế thú, bọn họ tốt nhất không cần tiếp tục tại cái chỗ này dừng lại.

"Mùi máu tươi sẽ đưa tới mặt khác tinh tế thú, chúng ta hay là trước rời đi cái chỗ này đi." Kỳ Cảnh xoay tròn phong nhận, từ tinh tế thú trên người cắt lấy một khối phân lượng không tiểu nhân thịt, quay đầu đối Mạc Vong nói.

Mạc Vong đánh giá một chút chung quanh, cảm giác cái chỗ này cũng không tệ lắm, liền đối với Kỳ Cảnh đạo, "Không có việc gì, chúng ta liền ở trong này đi, hiện tại cũng không hảo điều giáo tìm địa phương." Nói xong hướng phía tinh tế thú thân thể phóng ra cái đóng băng ma pháp.

Kỳ Cảnh chỉ cảm thấy chung quanh nhiệt độ không khí đột nhiên rơi chậm lại, quay đầu liền nhìn thấy tinh tế thú trên người mạn thượng một tầng băng sương. Theo băng sương sinh ra, chung quanh mùi máu tươi cũng giảm bớt không ít, Mạc Vong cảm giác không hài lòng lại sử dụng cái này ma pháp của hắn.

Mạc Vong đi qua xách trụ tinh tế thú cái đuôi, sau đó tha tinh tế thú đi tới Kỳ Cảnh bên người, thấy Kỳ Cảnh vẫn luôn nhìn hắn liền mở miệng đạo, "Hảo , chúng ta đi qua đi!"

Kỳ * trợn mắt há hốc mồm * cảnh: "..." Nhà mình bạn lữ quá cấp lực, làm hắn hào không có đất dụng võ.

Kỳ Cảnh có chút xấu hổ, vội vàng đi tiếp Mạc Vong trong tay tinh tế thú, "Vẫn là ta đến đây đi, ngươi nghỉ ngơi, ta xử lý thì tốt rồi."

"Đây là băng hệ dị năng đi?" Kỳ Cảnh cố ý tiếp nhận kia chỉ bị đông thành đóng băng tinh tế thú, nhìn đến tầng kia mỏng mà cứng rắn băng tầng chậc chậc lấy làm kỳ lạ. Tuy rằng biết Mạc Vong cùng chính mình bất đồng, nhưng nhìn đến Mạc Vong có thể tùy ý đóng băng vật thể, Kỳ Cảnh vẫn là nhịn không được hỏi.

"Băng hệ dị năng? Sử dụng tới là cùng băng hệ dị năng không sai biệt lắm, bất quá sử dụng hiệu quả sẽ tốt hơn." Mạc Vong nghĩ nghĩ, cảm giác ma pháp của mình cùng thế giới này dị năng tựa hồ là rất giống. Hắn trả lời Kỳ Cảnh vấn đề, sau đó lại cùng Kỳ Cảnh giải thích hạ hai người ở giữa khác nhau.

Kỳ Cảnh nghe Mạc Vong giải thích, trong lòng sinh ra điểm cảm giác nguy cơ.

Lần thứ hai nhận thức đến một chuyện thực, hắn không bằng chính mình bạn lữ lợi hại, hảo tâm tắc. Kỳ Cảnh cảm giác bọn họ vẫn là không cần bàn lại luận loại này vấn đề, không phải đều phải đem thiên tán gẫu chết.

"Ngươi muốn ăn cái gì?" Kỳ Cảnh hoả tốc nói sang chuyện khác.

Mạc Vong lắc đầu, như thế nào có thể làm cho mình bạn lữ động thủ đâu?"Ta đến thì tốt rồi, làm ngươi xem một chút trù nghệ của ta."

Mạc Vong xoa tay, tính toán hướng Kỳ Cảnh triển lãm chính mình đa tài đa nghệ. Nhưng hắn là thượng phòng, xuống được phòng bếp, đẹp trai lắm tiền lại có mới long.

Cái gì? Nói hắn không mới? Không, nhưng hắn là nắm giữ vô số long ngữ ma pháp thiên tài, là bọn hắn trong long tộc có tiềm lực nhất chất lượng tốt cỗ.

Kỳ Cảnh cũng tưởng biểu hiện một chút bạn trai của mình lực, nhưng là Mạc Vong chưa cho hắn cơ hội, cuối cùng hai người quyết định đồng thời làm một bữa cơm.

Ngồi ở bên cạnh đống lửa Canbun vứt ra một mảnh phong nhận, lại vung tay lên trước người liền nhiều một cái hồ ly bộ dáng tinh tế thú. Kỳ Cảnh giúp đỡ Mạc Vong xử lý nguyên liệu nấu ăn thời điểm, Canbun đã quyển miếng thịt tại hỏa thượng quay .

Nhưng là Canbun trên người mang đồ vật không được đầy đủ, đồ gia vị cái gì toàn bộ không có. Canbun đã uống một chi dịch dinh dưỡng, thịt nướng ăn chỉ do là vô giúp vui, thấy Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong tính toán thịt nướng hắn cũng có hưng trí.

Làm nướng tinh tế thú thịt cũng không tính ăn quá ngon, Canbun cắn một hơi mày liền nhíu lại. Quá già rồi, căn bản cắn không động, nhìn bán tương rất tốt, không nghĩ tới ăn đến miệng khó như vậy lấy miêu tả.

Canbun ghét bỏ đem trong tay tinh tế thú thịt ném vào đống lửa, ngẩng đầu tưởng khuyên nhủ Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong biệt gây sức ép thịt nướng cái gì , còn không bằng dịch dinh dưỡng hảo uống.

Tinh tế thú thịt không đồ gia vị làm nướng, thật là không thể ăn, còn không bằng uống dịch dinh dưỡng có tư vị đâu!

Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong đều ý đồ tại chính mình bạn lữ trước mặt biểu hiện một chút chính mình, hai người lại đồng thời nắm,bắt mấy cái những thứ khác tinh tế thú trở về.

Bọn họ trước tiên ở xa xa đem tinh tế thú xử lý tốt, sau đó mới mang theo hảo vài loại tinh tế thú thịt đi tới bên cạnh đống lửa. Vừa vặn Canbun ngẩng đầu tưởng muốn khuyên hắn, sau đó Mạc Vong mà bắt đầu từ chính mình trong không gian ra bên ngoài lấy đồ vật.

Mạc Vong trong không gian đồ vật có rất nhiều, lần này hắn tính toán thi thố tài năng, chuẩn bị đồ vật càng muốn đầy đủ hết .

Canbun nói còn chưa nói ra, hắn liền thấy được đột nhiên xuất hiện đồ vật. Đại đại tiểu tiểu cái đĩa, chén canh, các loại đồ làm bếp ùn ùn, còn có một chút như nước trong veo đồ ăn.

Canbun: "..." Này chuẩn bị cũng quá sung túc đi? Vì cái gì cảm giác bọn họ như là đến cắm trại dã ngoại ? Uy uy uy, bọn họ là tới cứu người ai!

Nhìn đến Mạc Vong như vậy đầy đủ hết chuẩn bị, Canbun khuyên can nói ngạnh ở tại yết hầu trung. Khuyên nhủ cái gì khuyên nhủ, hắn vẫn là an tĩnh làm mỹ nam tử đi! Có lẽ đợi hắn còn có thể cọ một bữa cơm.

Canbun đem chính mình nướng thịt toàn bộ hủy thi diệt tích, nhu thuận ngồi chờ ăn chực nằm chờ.

Nhìn đến Mạc Vong lấy ra đồ vật, Kỳ Cảnh cũng sững sờ.

Vì cái gì cảm giác có điều?

Từ từ, hắn bạn lữ rốt cuộc là cái gì thời điểm ẩn dấu nhiều như vậy trữ hàng? Vì cái gì hắn một chút không biết!

Kỳ Cảnh cầm lấy một viên gầy trường sóng sóng đồ ăn, phóng ở trong tay nhìn kỹ nhìn. Tươi mới nộn đồ ăn diệp mới mẻ giống như mới tháo xuống không bao lâu, nhưng là Kỳ Cảnh không biết. Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu nhìn về phía Mạc Vong, "Này đó ngươi là từ đâu trong trích ?"

Như vậy mới mẻ đồ ăn, vừa thấy chỉ biết là vừa hái xuống không bao lâu. Trên thực tế Kỳ Cảnh nhất muốn hỏi chính là, những thức ăn này có thể ăn sao?

Không là cái gì vậy cũng có thể tùy tiện ăn a!

"A, sớm đã có , ta vẫn luôn mang ở trên người." Mạc Vong không thèm để ý hồi đáp, sau đó lại lấy ra thiệt nhiều cái trang đồ gia vị tiểu bình.

Kỳ Cảnh tiếp tục trợn mắt há hốc mồm, đừng nói Canbun , chính là Kỳ Cảnh bản nhân cũng chưa thấy qua lớn như vậy trận trượng. Chính là ăn một bữa cơm mà thôi, như thế nào lộng như vậy phiền toái, đây là muốn làm đại sự a!

"Không cần quá phiền toái, chỉ cần là ngươi làm ta đều thích, chúng ta vẫn là làm điểm đơn giản tùy tiện ăn chút đi!" Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được mở miệng khuyên nhủ.

Mạc Vong trong tay động tác dừng một chút, ngẩng đầu đối với Kỳ Cảnh cười cười, "Ta thích nha, nhìn đến ngươi ăn ta làm gì đó, ta liền cao hứng đến không được."

Mạc Vong nói chân tình thực lòng, đen bóng con ngươi trát cũng không nháy mắt nhìn Kỳ Cảnh.

Kỳ Cảnh đè chính mình nổi trống tim đập, đè nén chính mình lơ mơ tâm tình, nhưng trên mặt cười vẫn là thực rõ ràng."Ta đây đến cho ngươi trợ thủ, chúng ta đồng thời nấu cơm."

"Ân, chúng ta đồng thời." Mạc Vong vui rạo rực gật đầu. Hắn lúc trước học tập trù nghệ quyết định thật sự là quá chính xác ! Vừa có thể thỏa mãn chính mình soi mói khẩu vị, còn có thể làm cho chính mình bạn lữ ăn, một công đôi việc.

Canbun đem trong tay cành khô ném vào đống lửa, mặt không đổi sắc. Không có bạn lữ làm bạn nhân sinh, thật sự là tịch mịch như tuyết.

Chương 82: bát hai ngày

Không có đối lập sẽ không có thương tổn, Canbun tâm tắc lợi hại, cũng không có hứng thú nhìn Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong hai người. Hắn rõ ràng dựa vào tại một tảng đá thượng nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, mắt không thấy tâm vi tịnh.

Nhưng nhìn không thấy còn nghe được, cũng không lâu lắm hắn liền nhịn không được mở ra mắt. Vì thế trừ bỏ Kỳ Cảnh, lại nhiều một cái mắt trừng cẩu ngốc người.

Kỳ Cảnh vẻ mặt tỉnh tỉnh đát nhìn Mạc Vong, nói tốt hỗ trợ đều vứt đến sau đầu.

Mạc Vong chính chuyên tâm xử lý trước người nguyên liệu nấu ăn, môi khai khép mở hợp, ngâm xướng hoặc trường hoặc đoản chú ngữ. Ma pháp của hắn dùng có bao nhiêu thuần thục, thời gian này liền thể hiện đi ra .

Hắn còn lúc nhỏ vi luyện tập ma pháp suy nghĩ rất nhiều phương pháp, nhưng là tổng cảm giác thiếu điểm cái gì. Có thứ bên ngoài biên đi dạo, hắn bị mùi hấp dẫn đến một cái phòng bếp trung, ở nơi đó thấy được một cái đang tại tố thái lão ma trù.

Lão ma trù tố thái kinh nghiệm phong phú, hơn nữa làm ra đồ ăn sắc hương vị câu toàn, Mạc Vong nằm úp sấp ở một bên nhìn thật lâu. Lão ma trù vài cái đồ đệ đều đi theo lão ma trù bên người học tập, vài người trù nghệ giống nhau ma pháp lại dùng rất tốt, nhìn vài ngày sau Mạc Vong liền cân nhắc ra cửa đạo.

Sau đó hắn liền tự tin vào chính mình, thành lão ma trù tiểu đồ đệ. Lão ma trù người rất hòa thuận, nhưng cũng không phải cái gì đồ đệ đều thu, Mạc Vong thông qua được một loạt khảo nghiệm sau mới chiếm được lão ma trù giáo dục.

Sau lại Mạc Vong liền biến thành một cái vĩ đại ma trù?

Không, không phải.

Sau lại Mạc Vong liền biến thành đồ tham ăn, vẫn là biết làm cơm cái loại này.

Mạc Vong tại lão ma trù nơi đó ngây người không vài ngày, liền ái thượng ăn này hạng nhất vĩ đại sự nghiệp. Sau đó càng là quá thượng tố thái, ăn, lại làm, lại ăn sinh hoạt, không cẩn thận liền thành cái xuất sắc ma trù.

Lão ma trù thực vui mừng, muốn đem mình y bát truyền cho Mạc Vong, sau đó Mạc Vong bỏ chạy lộ .

Mạc Vong đối lão ma trù nói, sư phụ nha, hiện tại học này đó đã đủ, đủ ta đổi đa dạng ăn thật lâu. Lão ngài y bát vẫn là giao cho đại sư huynh đi, ta nên đi thảo tức phụ thành gia lập nghiệp .

Nghiệt đồ! Thật sự là nghiệt đồ!

Lão ma trù khí thổi râu mép trừng mắt, nhưng là Mạc Vong thật không tưởng vẫn luôn làm ma trù, cuối cùng vẫn là cùng lão ma trù cáo biệt .

Tuy rằng thật lâu không hề động tay , nhưng lão ma trù giáo đồ vật Mạc Vong còn nhớ rõ rõ ràng. Ma pháp của hắn đã sớm vận dụng thuần thục vô cùng, hiện tại làm khởi đồ ăn đến càng là đâu vào đấy.

Trước tiên xử lý tốt thịt khối bị gió nhận cuồn cuộn nổi lên huyền phù trên không trung, chớp mắt công phu đã bị cắt thành lát cắt, chỉnh tề chỉnh mã tại chén đĩa trung.

Trừ bỏ bị cắt thành phiến , còn có bị cắt thành khối , ngăn nắp tiểu thịt khối bị đặt tại chén đĩa trung. Thiết hảo thịt khối lớn nhỏ thích hợp, chờ đến làm tốt về sau có thể một hơi nuốt vào.

Không người đụng chạm trường muỗng nhẹ tại chén nhỏ trung đánh chuyển, đem nghiền thành nhỏ vụn bột phấn các loại hương liệu quấy đều. Màu mật ong nước đường chất lỏng bị ngã vào trong đó, thản nhiên ngọt vị ở trong không khí phiếm tản ra đến.

Phong nhận từ nộn sinh sôi rau xanh gian xuyên qua, nhìn như không hề biến hóa trên thực tế cũng đã biến thành độ rộng nhất trí tế ti.

Lục sắc , màu trắng , khối trạng , ti trạng , các loại nguyên liệu nấu ăn tại khiết hoàn mỹ bàn trung xếp thành tiểu sơn trạng.

Mạc Vong trước người đều là chung quanh bay múa nguyên liệu nấu ăn, cao thấp mơ hồ gian đã bị thoải mái xử lý tốt, sau đó trên không trung họa xuất một đạo duyên dáng đường cong, nhẹ nhàng ôn nhu tan mất khí cụ trung.

Xử lý các loại nguyên liệu nấu ăn Mạc Vong còn đằng xuất thời gian nhìn hướng Kỳ Cảnh, nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh giật mình bộ dáng sau, cười rất đắc ý.

Ân, muốn chính là loại này hiệu quả.

Mạc Vong trong lòng vừa lòng, càng thêm nhiệt tình mười phần.

Tốt như vậy biểu hiện cơ hội, hắn nhất định muốn nắm chắc hảo!

Thấy mình hoàn toàn giúp không được gì, Kỳ Cảnh cũng chỉ có thể làm những người đứng xem . Nhìn đến Canbun mộng bức bộ dáng, Kỳ Cảnh cộng đồng quang vinh.

Đó là hắn bạn lữ, hắn .

Canbun liếc Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái, kiềm nén chính mình tưởng đánh người tay. Không khí, không thể khí, đợi hắn còn phải cọ cơm đâu.

Mạc Vong bộ dáng kia thật sự là quá chuyên nghiệp , vừa thấy chính là trù nghệ cao thủ, hoàn toàn đem Canbun sợ ngây người.

Hơn nữa sử dụng đó là dị năng đi? Là đi? Băng hệ, thủy hệ, phong hệ, hỏa hệ...

Canbun duy trì liên tục mộng bức trung, hắn đại khái xuất hiện ảo giác.

Người thường có thể ủng có một loại dị năng chính là vạn hạnh , hảo vài loại dị năng đồng thời xuất hiện tại trên người một người? Đừng có nằm mộng, đương dị năng là rau cải trắng đâu?

Ha hả, nằm mơ đều không mang đẹp như vậy .

Canbun lặng lẽ kháp chính mình đùi một chút, hắn hoài nghi mình có thể là bị nào đó huyễn hệ tinh tế thú đánh lén, không phải hắn như thế nào sẽ thấy như vậy huyền huyễn cảnh tượng đâu?

Quá giả , thật sự là quá giả . Canbun lắc đầu, tay đã đụng đến chân của mình thượng.

Sách, có cảm giác. Dùng lại điểm kính, ân, cảm giác đến đau , xem ra không là ảo giác.

Nhưng là càng không thể lý giải a!

Canbun đem chính mình trên mặt khiếp sợ thu liễm, tiếp tục bộ mặt biểu tình nhìn về phía Mạc Vong.

Hắn một chút cũng không kinh hãi, một chút cũng không.

Mới là lạ! (/‵ khẩu ′)/~╧╧

Chỗ nào tới yêu nghiệt! Còn để cho hay không người bình thường sống. Thật sự là người so người tức chết người.

Hơn nữa đó là dị năng a! Quý hiếm vô cùng dị năng. Thế nhưng dùng dị năng đến tố thái, lợi hại !

Chính là điều chế các loại phối liệu cũng đã có bốn phía mùi, Canbun say mê nghe nghe.

Ai nha, cũng không biết dùng dị năng làm ra đồ ăn được không ăn, có chút chờ mong.

Hảo đi, là thực chờ mong, không thể chờ đợi được.

Kỳ Cảnh phiêu Canbun liếc mắt một cái, tổng cảm giác có người muốn cùng hắn đoạt cơm đâu? Là ảo giác sao?

Nhìn đến Canbun nghiêm trang chững chạc bộ dáng, Kỳ Cảnh thu hồi ánh mắt, lại tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm Mạc Vong.

Đống lửa hoàn toàn không thể thỏa mãn Mạc Vong nhu cầu, liền tính nó sẽ không hơi nước cũng không cần. Có ma pháp là đủ rồi a, tưởng muốn hỏa liền có hỏa, tưởng muốn thủy liền có thủy.

Nắm tay lớn nhỏ hỏa cầu trống rỗng xuất hiện, tại Mạc Vong trước người nhảy nhót lóe ra. Mạc Vong vung tay lên, hỏa cầu kia liền tự giác chạy tới nướng giá phía dưới.

Một cái, hai cái, ba cái...

Tiểu hỏa cầu đều sôi nổi chui được nướng giá phía dưới, xếp đều nhịp đội ngũ, sau đó bắt đầu phát quang phát nhiệt.

Vừa mới dùng đống lửa nướng quá thịt Canbun: "..." Có dị năng hảo phương tiện, nhất là muốn ăn thịt nướng thời điểm.

Mạc Vong xử lý tốt bên kia, lại bắt đầu chuẩn bị nước sôi. Một cái đơn giản chú ngữ đi xuống, liền có trong suốt dòng nước chậm rãi đổ đầy ngói vại, ngay sau đó lại có một viên hỏa cầu sinh ra mà còn quang vinh thượng tốp.

Lay động ánh lửa hỏa cầu chích nướng ngói vại, không bao lâu thủy liền sôi trào lên. Sôi trào trong nước bốc lên khởi bọt khí, ùng ục ùng ục tranh cãi ầm ĩ lên.

Mạc Vong thấy thế đem cái đĩa thủy ngói vại cái hảo, sau đó đem kia khối hỏa cầu đuổi về bà ngoại gia. Nướng giá bên kia đã nhiệt hảo , hết thảy sắp xếp, lập tức liền muốn bắt đầu tố thái .

Trước chuẩn bị công tác chỉ có thể xem như nhiệt thân, chân chính làm khởi đồ ăn khi mới là khảo nghiệm bản lãnh thật sự thời điểm. Mạc Vong nét mặt biểu lộ tự tin mười phần tươi cười, chuẩn bị chính thức động thủ.

Chương 83: tám ba thiên

Sở hữu nguyên liệu nấu ăn cũng đã xử lý tốt, vô hình phong nhận lặng yên tiêu tán.

Mạc Vong quay đầu nhìn Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái, sau đó ai Kỳ Cảnh ngồi xuống."Có lạnh hay không, ta cho ngươi ấm áp tay a." Nói xong không chờ được đến trả lời liền cầm Kỳ Cảnh tay.

Địa thượng phô mềm mại dày thảm, Mạc Vong ngồi xếp bằng ở tại Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh. Canbun cũng bị bố thí cái thảm, quyển chính mình tiểu thảm oa tại bên kia.

Mạc Vong song cầm chặt tay Kỳ Cảnh tay, đôi mắt sáng long lanh nhìn chăm chú vào Kỳ Cảnh, "Cũng không biết ngươi thích cái gì, ta đây liền tùy tiện làm điểm."

Kỳ Cảnh tay bị Mạc Vong nắm, một chút liền nổi bật ra Mạc Vong tay tiểu.

Mạc Vong: "..." Mạc Vong cúi đầu nhìn chăm chú vào chính mình tay, trầm mặc một cái chớp mắt.

"Không có việc gì, ngươi làm ta đều thích." Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ nhàng mà lắc lắc đầu.

Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói, Mạc Vong nháy mắt đã bị chữa khỏi . Hắn bạn lữ thật ôn nhu, hảo tri kỷ, rất thích.

"Ngươi trước chờ một lát, rất nhanh ." Mạc Vong vỗ vỗ Kỳ Cảnh tay, nhưng không có buông ra ý tứ.

"Hảo." Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ giọng đáp.

Có Mạc Vong hỏa hệ ma pháp, đống lửa tồn tại biến có thể có có thể không. Canbun nhấc chân nghiền diệt cuối cùng một chút hoả tinh, bọc khẩn chính mình tiểu thảm. Không có biện pháp, hắn lại không người ấm tay.

Mạc Vong buông ra Kỳ Cảnh tay, lại còn không có đứng dậy. Hắn thác má nhìn trước người nguyên liệu nấu ăn, ngưng thần suy nghĩ sau khi mới bắt đầu động thủ.

Nhìn không ra chất liệu nướng giá huyền phù đến không trung, vững vàng đương đương mà di động đến bọn họ trước người."Chúng ta đồng thời thịt nướng được không?" Mạc Vong ánh mắt chờ mong nhìn Kỳ Cảnh.

Hai người đồng thời động thủ mới có ý tứ a! Mạc Vong cảm giác đồng thời thịt nướng là một cái thật tốt lựa chọn.

Kỳ Cảnh gật đầu ứng hạ, ánh mắt phiêu đến cách đó không xa Canbun. Ăn mảnh không hảo, Canbun còn ở một bên nhìn đâu.

Kỳ Cảnh vừa định mở miệng hỏi Canbun muốn hay không đồng thời, liền nhìn đến Canbun trước mặt xuất hiện một loạt thịt nướng dụng cụ, liên thiết hảo tinh tế thú thịt đều có hảo vài loại.

Mạc Vong rất nhiệt tình hô, "Cùng lên tới ăn thịt nướng a!"

Canbun: "..." Khó hiểu cảm giác bị xa lánh. Canbun nói cám ơn liền bắt đầu động thủ thịt nướng, chính mình động thủ cơm no áo ấm.

"Chúng ta cũng tới đi!" Mạc Vong cười đối Kỳ Cảnh đạo.

Thịt nướng loại này chuyện đơn giản, Kỳ Cảnh tự nhiên không nói chơi, thuần thục lật đổ nướng giá thượng tinh tế thú thịt.

Mạc Vong đem các loại phối liệu đưa cho Kỳ Cảnh, nhìn Kỳ Cảnh nghiêm túc cấp thịt nướng xoát thượng từng tầng một phối liệu. Nhìn sau khi hắn mới thu hồi ánh mắt, đôi môi mấp máy, ngâm xướng khởi ma pháp chú ngữ.

Mỏng như thiền dực miếng thịt bao vây khởi nộn sinh sôi rau dưa, biến thành béo đô đô tiểu quyển, từ cái đĩa dầu sôi dụng cụ trung lăn vài vòng.

Miếng thịt biến đến có chút trong suốt, trong đó bao vây màu sắc rực rỡ rau dưa đều nhìn rõ ràng. Rất nhỏ đùng tiếng vang lên, miếng thịt chậm rãi biến thục bắt đầu tản mát ra mùi.

Kỳ Cảnh giương mắt nhìn một chút, lại nhanh chóng cúi đầu lẩm nhẩm trước người thịt nướng. Hắn nên lưu ý, muốn là liên cái thịt đều nướng không hảo liền quá thật xấu hổ chết người ta rồi.

Mạc Vong nhất tâm nhị dụng, còn vươn tay giúp Kỳ Cảnh đi lật đổ những cái đó thú thịt. Kỳ Cảnh vội vàng cự tuyệt nói, "Bên này ngươi không cần phải xen vào, ta có thể đi."

"Vậy được rồi!" Mạc Vong có chút tiếc nuối nói.

Thục thấu thịt quyển từ dầu sôi trung nhảy đi ra, một đám vào bàn trung hạ nhiệt độ. Cái này trục bánh xe biến tốc Mạc Vong lại đem ánh mắt bỏ vào mặt khác nguyên liệu nấu ăn thượng.

Cắt thành tiểu khối tinh tế thú thịt lăn vào nước sôi trung, không một hồi liền bắt đầu biến sắc. Khống làm hơi nước sau lại bị toát ra ánh lửa hỏa cầu nướng ra một tầng tiêu da, sau đó lại xoa màu tương liêu trấp.

Bán thành phẩm thịt khối bị để đặt đến một bên, trước làm thục thịt quyển độ ấm đã thấp xuống không ít. Màu mật ong huyết thanh tại thịt quyển thượng mỏng manh bao trùm một tầng, trong suốt sáng, nhìn qua thực mê người.

Phúc mật tương thịt quyển thoáng tại du trung lung lay một chút thân ảnh, màu mật ong ngoại tầng liền thành thiển kim sắc. Ngoài dự đoán chính là càng gần đến mức cuối, kia thịt quyển tản mát ra mùi càng ít, cuối cùng lại hoàn toàn biến mất không thấy.

Làm tốt thịt quyển bị thịnh ở tại trắng nõn không rảnh bàn trung, Mạc Vong đưa tay tiếp được hướng hắn phiêu tới chén đĩa, quay đầu vẻ mặt tha thiết nhìn Kỳ Cảnh.

Kỳ Cảnh nhận thấy được Mạc Vong động tác, ngẫng đầu liền đối thượng Mạc Vong ánh mắt."Trước từ từ." Kỳ Cảnh đem nướng hảo thịt phóng tới bên cạnh chén đĩa trung, mới nhìn hướng Mạc Vong trong tay chén đĩa.

"Đã làm xong, ngươi nếm thử thích không?" Mạc Vong xoa khởi một cái thịt quyển, nhẹ nhàng mà thổi thổi mới đưa tới Kỳ Cảnh bên miệng.

Kỳ Cảnh sửng sốt một chút, cười mở ra miệng. Khóe mắt dư quang liếc thấy Canbun, chủ yếu là Canbun ánh mắt kia quá oán niệm , khó có thể xem nhẹ.

Canbun trong lòng ủy khuất, không cấp hắn ăn cơm còn ở trước mặt hắn tú ân ái.

Mặc dù có chút ngại ngùng, nhưng là hắn bạn lữ thích liền hảo, hắn mới sẽ không cự tuyệt. Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ như vậy , không hề tâm lý gánh nặng ăn Mạc Vong đút cho thịt của hắn quyển.

Đệ một hơi cắn đi xuống, hỗn hợp rau dưa mùi thơm ngát mùi liền chinh phục Kỳ Cảnh nhũ đầu. Ăn ngon, ăn thật ngon, so lúc trước hắn ăn quá đồ ăn muốn ăn ngon vô số lần. Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được mị mắt, tinh tế nhấm nháp trong miệng mỹ vị.

Bất quá Kỳ Cảnh rất nhanh từ trong đó tỉnh táo lại, hắn xoa khởi một cái thịt quyển thổi lương giơ lên Mạc Vong bên miệng, "Ăn ngon cực kỳ, ngươi cũng nếm thử."

Mạc Vong hé miệng đem thịt quyển ăn, hai ba lần liền nuốt vào bụng, sau đó đôi mắt trông mong mà nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, "Ta nghĩ ăn thịt nướng."

Nghe thấy Mạc Vong yêu cầu, Kỳ Cảnh đem chính mình bên cạnh chén đĩa đoan lên. Nhìn chén đĩa trung bán tương giống nhau thịt nướng, Kỳ Cảnh có chút do dự, thoạt nhìn liền không là ăn thật ngon bộ dáng, hắn không quá muốn cho Mạc Vong ăn.

Mạc Vong luôn mãi kiên trì, Kỳ Cảnh đành phải đáp ứng."Không tốt lắm ăn, ngươi khả năng sẽ ăn không quen." Tuy rằng Kỳ Cảnh nướng thịt không sai, nhưng là cùng Mạc Vong so sánh với vẫn là sai rồi rất xa.

Mạc Vong cười , cười rất vui vẻ. Hắn dùng lực lắc lắc đầu, "Thói quen, ngươi cấp đều thích."

Kỳ Cảnh cảm giác trên mặt nóng lên, nhẹ nhẹ ho khan vài tiếng, "Ân, kia, vậy ngươi thích liền hảo."

"Thích, thích đến không được." Mạc Vong cười hì hì trả lời.

Mạc Vong thông minh hé miệng chờ đợi đầu uy, Kỳ Cảnh thấy thế đem thịt nướng đưa tới miệng hắn biên.

"Ăn ngon." Mạc Vong mỹ tư tư khen đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh khóe miệng thượng kiều, lại uy Mạc Vong ăn vài hớp.

Ăn vài hớp sau, Mạc Vong chỉnh lý hạ quần áo, đứng dậy. Hắn cúi đầu đối Kỳ Cảnh đạo, "Ngươi ăn trước , ta trước đem những thứ khác làm tốt."

"Hảo." Kỳ Cảnh ứng hạ, sau đó buông xuống trong tay chén đĩa. Hắn phải đợi Mạc Vong, đợi hai người đồng thời ăn.

A, không đối, bên cạnh còn có cái bóng đèn.

Như là vừa mới nhớ tới dường như, Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu nhìn về phía Canbun, "Ngại ngùng, vừa mới quên ngươi . Đây là ta bạn lữ làm , ngươi cũng đồng thời nếm thử đi!"

Canbun: "..." Hắn dám cam đoan, mình tuyệt đối không có sẽ sai ý!

Đây là khoe khoang, xích lỏa lỏa khoe khoang!

Tức giận! Nhưng là hảo tưởng ăn.

"Kia thật đúng là cám ơn nhiều." Canbun nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà tạ đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh ha ha cười vài tiếng, thanh âm trong sáng vô cùng, "Không cần cảm tạ, không cần cảm tạ, đây đều là ta bạn lữ làm ." Hắn tuyệt đối không là tại khoe khoang, tuyệt đối không là, hắn chính là cộng đồng quang vinh mà thôi.

Canbun: Ha hả, cảm giác chính mình dị năng ý đồ bạo động đâu!

Nhưng là hắn nhẫn , vi cứu ra hắn ái nhân, vi ăn chực nằm chờ. Bị tú vẻ mặt liền tú vẻ mặt đi, đợi khi tìm được chính mình ái nhân về sau, hắn liền giải phóng .

Kỳ Cảnh hoàn toàn không có ý thức đến chính mình huyễn thê hành vi hấp dẫn nhiều đại cừu hận, cười thấy nha không thấy mắt, chỉ lo vui tươi hớn hở nhìn Mạc Vong.

Chương 84: bát bốn ngày

Tại Mạc Vong điều khiển, tinh xảo đồ làm bếp nhanh chóng xử lý khởi các loại nguyên liệu nấu ăn, tiên nổ phanh xào, một bàn bàn đồ ăn bị làm đi ra. Canh suông, nùng thang mỗi người mỗi vẻ, nóng hôi hổi thang bị thịnh đi ra.

Mạc Vong động tác cực mau, thậm chí đồng thời xử lý khởi vài đạo đồ ăn, nhìn người hoa cả mắt.

Canbun trong tay thịt đều nướng tiêu , hoàn toàn quên chuyển động, trừng lớn mắt thấy Mạc Vong. Như vậy khốc huyễn tố thái phương thức, hoàn toàn đánh vỡ hắn nhận tri, làm hắn bội phục đầu rạp xuống đất.

Chờ đồ ăn làm tốt về sau, Mạc Vong vung tay lên đem những thứ khác đồ vật đều thu lên. Làm tốt đồ ăn đều bãi đặt ở Kỳ Cảnh trước người trên bàn, giữa không trung khí trời bốc hơi khởi nhiệt khí, huân đến Kỳ Cảnh cả người đều vựng vựng hồ hồ.

Bàng quan Mạc Vong nấu cơm toàn bộ lưu trình, Kỳ Cảnh cũng lâm vào dại ra. Trong đầu chỉ lưu lại một ấn tượng, hắn bạn lữ thật là lợi hại, thật là lợi hại, lợi hại...

Mạc Vong thu thập xong đồ vật, lại lần nữa ngồi xếp bằng tại Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh."Hảo , này đó hẳn là đủ chúng ta ăn." Mạc Vong để sát vào Kỳ Cảnh, nâng nâng chính mình vành nón, lộ ra một đôi mang theo ý cười con ngươi.

"Đủ, đủ, nhiều như vậy chúng ta đều không nhất định ăn xong." Kỳ Cảnh phục hồi lại tinh thần cười trả lời.

Tiếp hắn lại có chút đau lòng hỏi, "Có mệt hay không? Không cần làm nhiều như vậy , không phải lãng phí rất đáng tiếc."

Mạc Vong không chút do dự lắc đầu, "Không phiền lụy, một chút cũng không phiền lụy, cao hứng còn không kịp đâu!"

Mạc Vong trả lời làm Kỳ Cảnh cười lên tiếng, hắn đưa tay cách mũ nhu nhu Mạc Vong đầu.

Canbun đôi mắt trông mong mà nhìn bên này, kết quả lại bị ngạnh tắc một miệng cẩu lương. Lại lần nữa nhị lại luôn mãi, khí hắn thiếu chút nữa nhảy dựng lên mắng chửi người.

Còn để cho hay không người hảo hảo cọ cái cơm !

Canbun cọ cơm kế hoạch tạm thời gác lại , bởi vì một đại sóng tinh tế thú chính hướng bọn họ đánh úp lại.

Mạc Vong là trước hết phát hiện một cái, hắn phản ứng nhanh chóng liên bàn mang cơm đồng thời thu lên.

"Làm sao vậy?" Kỳ Cảnh lập tức dùng tinh thần lực quét mắt một lần chung quanh, nhưng không có bất luận cái gì thu hoạch.

Ấm áp bầu không khí toàn bị phá hư , Mạc Vong nghẹn một bụng khí, "Hiện tại ăn không thành cơm , đến thiệt nhiều tinh tế thú, chúng ta chắn chúng nó lộ ." Đám kia tinh tế thú sắp từ nơi này trải qua, bọn họ tiếp tục ở lại tại chỗ khẳng định sẽ bị đánh bay.

"Tinh tế thú?" Kỳ Cảnh cả kinh, nhanh chóng đứng dậy, lấy ra vũ khí. Mạc Vong sẽ không lừa hắn, nếu nói có kia liền khẳng định là sự thật, tuy rằng hắn cũng không có phát hiện.

Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu nhìn về phía Canbun, Canbun đã lấy ra vũ khí, "Là tinh tế thú." Kỳ Cảnh đi đến Canbun bên người thấp thanh đạo.

Gặp gỡ tinh tế thú, hơn nữa là một đám, bọn họ có thể tránh khai liền tránh đi, không phải hao phí là tinh lực của bọn họ. Bọn họ còn không có tìm được Akara, khả năng còn sẽ gặp phải không biết nguy hiểm, hết sức bảo tồn thực lực mới là lựa chọn tốt nhất.

Ba người trốn được bên cạnh loạn thạch đôi, Canbun dùng tinh thần lực thiết trí cái chắn, ý đồ mê hoặc những cái đó tinh tế thú. Nếu là những cái đó tinh tế thú trung không có tinh thần lực hình, bọn họ liền có thể thuận lợi tránh thoát đi.

Mạc Vong tay bị Kỳ Cảnh nắm, hắn thuận theo bị Kỳ Cảnh dắt đi tới loạn thạch đôi bên cạnh bí mật đứng lên.

Kỳ Cảnh cùng Canbun chính trận địa sẵn sàng đón quân địch, Mạc Vong đưa tay kéo kéo Kỳ Cảnh tay áo, "Chúng ta không bắt bọn nó ngăn lại tới sao?" Mạc Vong nghĩ nghĩ sau vẫn là cảm thấy đáng tiếc, hắn luyến tiếc liền như vậy buông tha này đàn dự trữ lương.

Kỳ Cảnh vẻ mặt mộng bức, "Ngăn lại đến?" Vì cái gì là ngăn lại đến, bọn họ trốn còn không kịp, bảo tồn thực lực mới là chính xác lựa chọn đi?

"Đúng vậy, đem bọn họ ngăn lại đến, lưu trữ về sau ăn. Còn có nó trên người chúng thú hạch, lại đẹp mắt lại ăn ngon." Mạc Vong ghé vào Kỳ Cảnh bên tai nhỏ giọng nói.

Canbun: "..." Đừng tưởng rằng thanh âm tiểu hắn liền nghe không được a! Hơn nữa vì cái gì sẽ sinh ra như vậy hung tàn ý tưởng? !

"Khụ khụ, chúng ta là muốn bảo tồn thực lực. Nơi này chúng ta đều không tính quen thuộc, vạn nhất gặp lại nguy hiểm làm như thế nào?" Kỳ Cảnh hướng Mạc Vong giải thích.

Do dự không phẩy mấy giây về sau, Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ giọng hỏi, "Ngươi thích ăn tinh tế thú thịt a? Nói vậy cũng không phải là không thể được, nếu không chúng ta liền lặng lẽ ngăn lại mặt sau mấy cái." Kỳ Cảnh quyết định vứt bỏ nguyên tắc của mình, tận lực chính mình bạn lữ yêu cầu.

"Không có việc gì , chính mình là có thể. Các ngươi bảo tồn thực lực, ta đến động thủ." Mạc Vong xoa tay, nóng lòng muốn thử.

Kỳ Cảnh & Canbun: "..."

Kỳ Cảnh đưa tay lau mặt, "Đừng hồ nháo, đây chính là một đám tinh tế thú!"

Nhưng là mình bạn lữ yêu cầu tại sao có thể cự tuyệt đâu? Bởi vậy Kỳ Cảnh an ủi Mạc Vong, "Ngoan, ngươi ở đây trong hảo hảo đãi , Canbun sẽ chiếu cố ngươi, ta đi cho ngươi tróc mấy cái đến."

Kỳ Cảnh đã cảm giác đến mặt đất chấn động, quả nhiên là một đám tinh tế thú, hơn nữa số lượng còn không tại số ít. Hỗn độn thanh âm biến càng lúc càng lớn, còn kèm theo thân cây bị chàng đoạn thanh âm.

"Ta đến là có thể a, ngươi yên tâm." Mạc Vong vỗ vỗ Kỳ Cảnh bả vai nghiêm túc nói.

Kỳ Cảnh đưa tay sờ sờ Mạc Vong đầu, hắn yên tâm mới là lạ!

Liền tính biết Mạc Vong không có nguy hiểm, Kỳ Cảnh cũng sẽ lo lắng, cho nên vẫn là hắn chính mình động thủ tương đối an tâm. Đem sở hữu tinh tế thú đều ngăn lại có chút khó khăn, tiệt tiếp theo nửa ngược lại là không nói chơi.

Đám kia tinh tế thú cách bọn họ càng ngày càng gần, Kỳ Cảnh đã đã làm xong chặn lại chuẩn bị, sau đó tay hắn liền bị Mạc Vong cầm.

Mạc Vong nắm Kỳ Cảnh tay, cản lại động tác của hắn, "Ngươi biệt ra tay, để cho ta tới."

Kỳ Cảnh bị Mạc Vong ngăn lại nháy mắt, những cái đó tinh tế thú tựa như một đám lao nhanh thảo nê mã, đột nhiên xuất hiện tại ba người tầm nhìn trung.

Sau đó Kỳ Cảnh cùng Canbun hai người liền mộng bức , bọn họ thấy được một bức thập phần đồ sộ hình ảnh.

Chạy ở phía trước nhất tinh tế thú đột nhiên quay cuồng vài cái, ngã trên mặt đất. Mặt sau tinh tế thú sát không ngừng xe, lại bị phía trước tinh tế thú vướng cái ngưỡng đảo. Một đám tinh tế thú loạn làm một đoàn, những cái đó bị dẫm đến tinh tế thú phát ra chói tai tiếng kêu rên.

Té trên mặt đất tinh tế thú giãy dụa đứng lên, nếm thử rất nhiều biến sau vẫn cứ thất bại, giống như bị cái gì vậy triền trụ đi đứng. Những cái đó sẽ phi tinh tế thú không có đã bị ảnh hưởng, đã tự cố mục đích bản thân bay ra rất xa.

Mạc Vong lắc lắc Kỳ Cảnh tay, Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu nhìn về phía Mạc Vong.

"Hảo , chúng ta đi nhìn xem thu hoạch thế nào." Mạc Vong cười đối Kỳ Cảnh nói, trong giọng nói tràn đầy vui sướng.

Kỳ Cảnh đi theo Mạc Vong đi lên trước, Canbun vẻ mặt hoài nghi thế giới bộ dáng cũng đi theo.

Tinh tế thú phần lớn có sắc bén răng nanh, chúng nó hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều có chút công kích thủ đoạn, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Canbun đi đến đám kia tinh tế thú phụ cận khi mới nhìn rõ sở.

Những cái đó tinh tế thú đi đứng thượng đều quấn lên dây leo, tinh tế nhược nhược phần lớn đều một lóng tay phẩm chất, nhất thô cũng mới thủ đoạn thô. Nhưng là những cái đó dây leo tại tinh tế thú công kích hạ vẫn cứ bảo trì hoàn hảo, tinh tế thú giãy dụa vô ích.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến những cái đó dây leo trong nháy mắt liền nhận đi ra, nhịn không được nhìn thoáng qua trấn định vô cùng Mạc Vong. Công kích này thủ đoạn hảo đơn giản thô bạo, không hổ là hắn bạn lữ.

Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt nhìn Canbun liếc mắt một cái, quả nhiên thấy nhất trương mộng bức mặt, trong lòng sảng khoái vạn phần. Ha ha ha, hắn bạn lữ chính là lợi hại như vậy, treo lên đánh tinh tế thú không hề áp lực.

Đám kia tinh tế thú trung có một cái sẽ sử dụng hỏa hệ dị năng, phun ra ngọn lửa đem dây leo cháy bỏng thành vài đoạn. Kia chỉ tinh tế thú đào thoát xuất dây leo trói buộc liền muốn công kích Mạc Vong mấy người, còn chưa kịp nhảy nhót đã bị Mạc Vong mắt sắc phát hiện .

Mạc Vong dẫm mấy cái tinh tế thú đầu nhảy tới, một cước đi qua liền đem kia chỉ bất khuất tinh tế thú cấp đá phiên . Mặt khác mấy cái gây sức ép lợi hại tinh tế thú cũng một thú đã trúng một cước, dư lại tinh tế thú bị dọa đến co rúm lại thành cẩu, thành thành thật thật trên mặt đất trang khởi tử.

Thu thập những cái đó tinh tế thú sau, Mạc Vong về tới Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh, tâm tình khoái trá đạo, "Hảo ."

Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng áy náy, hắn thế nhưng không giúp đỡ một chút vội, quá không hợp cách . Xem ra hắn có tất yếu tăng thêm chính mình huấn luyện kế hoạch, ngay cả mình bạn lữ đều so ra kém, có chút mất mặt.

Một lần hai lần sẽ kinh ngạc, số lần nhiều đều kinh ngạc không lại đây , thân làm một cái kiến thức quá đại trường hợp người, tại sao có thể như vậy mạnh mẽ đâu?

Canbun vẻ mặt chết lặng, tưởng bứt lên khóe miệng, lại chỉ lộ ra cái cứng ngắc tươi cười. Hắn nhìn thẳng trước mặt mình thảm kịch, trong ánh mắt toát ra một tia thương hại.

Thảm, quá thảm , cực kỳ bi thảm.

Người đến lần này hình vũ khí? Đã vậy còn quá thoải mái liền lấy được tính áp đảo thắng lợi,

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: flag không thể tùy tiện lập, bởi vì sẽ tạp đến chân.

Ta là cá mặn, ta vì mình tát muối.

Chương 85: bát năm ngày

Chính là vài giây đồng hồ thời gian, đám kia tinh tế thú liền thành Mạc Vong chiến lợi phẩm. Mạc Vong xem kỹ một chút chính mình thu hoạch, trong lòng vừa lòng.

Mạc Vong tự giác lần này xuống tay ổn ngoan chuẩn, lại cũng sẽ không có vẻ huyết tinh bạo lực, thập phần có lợi với bảo trì chính mình hình tượng. Hắn nhưng không hy vọng chính mình bạn lữ cho là hắn là chỉ hung tàn vô cùng long.

Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt chỉ có kinh ngạc, cũng không có này tâm tình của hắn, điều này làm cho Mạc Vong an tâm rất nhiều.

Nghe thấy Mạc Vong khoan khoái thanh âm, Kỳ Cảnh từ kinh ngạc trung phục hồi lại tinh thần, không chút do dự tán thưởng đạo, "Thật thông minh, ta đều không nghĩ tới còn có thể làm như vậy."

"Chúng ta đây bắt bọn nó thu đứng lên đi, chờ đến về sau làm cho ngươi ăn." Mạc Vong được đến khích lệ, cười mắt đều mị lên.

"Hảo." Kỳ Cảnh tự nhiên đáp ứng.

Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong thu đại bộ phận, dư lại đưa cho Canbun.

Canbun đem tinh tế thú thu sau khi đứng lên mới kịp phản ứng, hắn muốn tinh tế thú có ích lợi gì? Hắn lại không thiếu ăn uống, cũng không có Mạc Vong kia tay trù nghệ. Nhưng là đã thu lên, hắn cũng liền giữ lại.

Bên này bị đám kia tinh tế thú gây sức ép loạn thất bát tao, đã không thể đặt chân, Kỳ Cảnh liền dắt Mạc Vong tay hướng nơi khác đi đến.

Đi chưa được mấy bước, Mạc Vong liền dừng cước bộ.

Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Mạc Vong, "Làm sao vậy?"

"Lại tới nữa một đám tinh tế thú." Mạc Vong đưa tay chỉ chỉ xa xa.

Canbun cẩn thận cảm giác một chút, trên mặt thần sắc cũng thực phấn khích. Chưa nói xong thật sự là lại tới nữa một đám tinh tế thú, bất quá nhóm người này tinh tế thú cùng trước kia một đám không quá nhất dạng.

Trước kia một đám tinh tế thú di động tốc độ đều rất nhanh, mặc dù có chút hấp tấp nóng nẩy cũng. Chính hướng bọn họ vọt tới này đàn tinh tế thú lại có chút kỳ quái, như vậy càng như là tại cuống quít chạy thoát thân.

Ngay sau đó Kỳ Cảnh cũng phát hiện hiện tượng này, đối Mạc Vong đạo, "Những cái đó tinh tế thú đủ chúng ta ăn hảo nhiều lần , hiện tại chúng ta vẫn là đến một bên tránh đi chúng nó đi!"

Mạc Vong thuận theo đi theo Kỳ Cảnh hướng một bên đi, đen thùi con mắt quay tròn đi lòng vòng, rõ ràng là tại đánh chủ ý như thế nào.

Ba người đi đến một bên, tránh được đám kia tinh tế thú tất kinh chi lộ.

Này đàn tinh tế thú tốc độ chậm không ít, qua một hồi lâu mới lục tục xuất hiện tinh tế thú thân ảnh. Mấy cái tinh tế thú vô cùng lo lắng chạy tới, mang theo một trận bụi đất.

Cuồn cuộn nổi lên bụi đất còn chưa hạ xuống, mặt sau lại xuất hiện một tiểu đàn tinh tế thú, đồng dạng chạy rất nhanh.

Lạc ở phía sau những thứ kia tốc độ chậm nhất tinh tế thú, nhưng đều là một bộ ta cấp ta rất vội bộ dáng, chạy tới sau đó mang theo từng đợt bụi đất.

Này đàn tinh tế thú rõ ràng là tại chạy thoát thân, có lẽ tại cách đó không xa có chúng nó e ngại sinh vật. Nhỏ yếu tinh tế thú mệt mỏi, thực có thể là xuất hiện càng cường đại tinh tế thú.

Mạc Vong có chút tâm động, muốn là hắn có thể được đến mấy khối cường đại tinh tế thú thú hạch thì tốt rồi.

Mạc Vong ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Kỳ Cảnh, Kỳ Cảnh chính nhìn đám kia tinh tế thú tới phương hướng. Đám kia tinh tế thú rõ ràng không bình thường, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Canbun cũng nhìn thấu dị thường.

"Này đó tinh tế thú rất kỳ quái, chúng nó hình như là tại chạy thoát thân, có thể hay không là gặp được cường đại tinh tế thú?" Mạc Vong thấy Kỳ Cảnh thu hồi ánh mắt mở miệng hỏi.

Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu, "Rất có thể, hơn nữa phải là rất cường đại tinh tế thú, không phải sẽ không tạo thành lớn như vậy náo động."

Mạc Vong kéo kéo Kỳ Cảnh ống tay áo, Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu liền thấy được hắn cặp kia mang theo khẩn cầu đen bóng con ngươi.

"Làm sao vậy?" Kỳ Cảnh đưa tay sờ sờ Mạc Vong đầu.

"Chúng ta đi bên kia nhìn xem đi, nhìn xem có phải hay không rất cường đại tinh tế thú." Mạc Vong lắc lắc Kỳ Cảnh cánh tay.

Kỳ Cảnh mày nhíu một chút, có chút không giải, "Nơi đó khả năng rất nguy hiểm, chúng ta vẫn là không muốn đi đâu biên hảo."

Nói xong lại hướng Mạc Vong giải thích, "Ngoan, chúng ta còn muốn đi cứu người, nhiều một chuyện không bằng bớt một chuyện."

Mạc Vong cũng không phải cố tình gây sự, hắn chính là coi trọng kia tinh tế thú thú hạch mà thôi. Hơn nữa đi không cần người khác động thủ, hắn bản thân có thể thu phục hết thảy. Tốt nhất Kỳ Cảnh nguyện ý bồi hắn cùng đi, không phải hắn cũng muốn chính mình trộm đi một chuyến.

Mạc Vong không có tất yếu giấu diếm Kỳ Cảnh, bởi vậy nói thẳng xuất mục đích của chính mình, "Ta nghĩ muốn tinh tế thú thú hạch." Có tinh tế thú thú hạch, thương thế của hắn thế có năng lực không khôi phục thiếu.

Nghe thấy Mạc Vong giải thích, Kỳ Cảnh có chút kinh ngạc, "Tinh tế thú thú hạch? Muốn cái kia làm như thế nào?"

Bất quá Mạc Vong tưởng muốn, Kỳ Cảnh liền nguyện ý cấp, hắn lập tức từ chính mình không gian cái nút trung lấy ra một đống tinh tế thú thú hạch.

Các loại thú hạch lóng lánh quang mang, Kỳ Cảnh trực tiếp bỏ vào Mạc Vong trong tay, "Cấp, chỗ này của ta có rất nhiều."

Nhìn đến nhìn quen mắt tiểu phi thử thú hạch, Mạc Vong cười mặt cứng đờ.

Thịnh tình không thể chối từ, Mạc Vong đem Kỳ Cảnh đưa cho hắn thú hạch thu lên.

Kỳ Cảnh thấy Mạc Vong đem thú hạch thu hồi đến, cười sờ sờ đầu của hắn, "Ngoan, về sau muốn ăn liền hỏi ta muốn, chỗ này của ta còn có rất nhiều."

Loại này thú hạch Kỳ Cảnh còn có rất nhiều, rất nhiều, bởi vậy hắn nói lời này khi thực có nắm chắc, rất có loại tài đại khí thô cảm giác.

"Không là loại này, ta yêu cầu chính là cường đại tinh tế thú thú hạch, loại này không được." Mạc Vong lắc đầu.

Loại này tinh tế thú thú hạch trung năng lượng ôn hòa dịch hấp thu, nhưng là trong đó năng lượng rất ít, ít nhất đối Mạc Vong đến nói xa xa không đủ.

Giống nhau tinh tế thú cũng có thú hạch, nhưng là những cái đó thú hạch trung năng lượng rất ít, Mạc Vong đều lười hấp thu. Mạc Vong cẩn thận quan sát quá, thực lực càng cường đại tinh tế thú, chúng nó thú hạch ẩn chứa năng lượng càng nhiều.

"Chính là những thứ khác tinh tế thú thú hạch, ngươi có thể hấp thu sao?" Kỳ Cảnh có chút nghi hoặc, hắn cũng không biết chính mình bạn lữ còn có thể hấp thu những thứ khác tinh tế thú thú hạch.

Nhưng là « Carlot thực vật nhân đào tạo sổ tay » trung căn bản không có điều này a?

A, không đối, hắn bạn lữ không là Carlot thực vật nhân .

Kỳ Cảnh đột nhiên tỉnh ngộ lại, hắn một chữ không kém nhớ kỹ « Carlot thực vật nhân đào tạo sổ tay » đã vô dụng .

Bất quá, mặt khác chủng loại tinh tế thú thú hạch hắn cũng có. Kỳ Cảnh lại lấy ra một đống tinh tế thú thú hạch, ngũ thải ban lan thú hạch trong đêm đen tản mát ra chói mắt quang mang.

Mạc Vong tiếp nhận Kỳ Cảnh cấp thú hạch, đánh giá một chút sau vẫn là lắc đầu, "Này đó cũng không được, cấp bậc vẫn là quá thấp, bên trong năng lượng cũng không nhiều đủ."

Kỳ Cảnh trong tay tinh tế thú thú hạch cấp bậc không sai, trong đó ẩn chứa năng lượng cũng không ít, nhưng là đối với Mạc Vong đến nói như cũ là như muối bỏ biển.

Kỳ Cảnh có chút do dự, bởi vì hiện tại không phải thu hoạch tinh tế thú thú hạch thời cơ tốt. Muốn là Mạc Vong tưởng muốn đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú thú hạch, hắn có thể nhiều thu thập chút, này với hắn mà nói cũng không khó khăn.

"Đi thôi, chúng ta đi đi, trước tiên ở xa xa nhìn xem cũng hảo a! Chính mình có thể đem thú hạch bắt được tay, tin tưởng ta, ta thật sự có thể." Mạc Vong ôm Kỳ Cảnh, ngửa đầu nhìn hắn, một bộ tội nghiệp bộ dáng.

Kỳ Cảnh dao động , sau đó hắn liền đáp ứng .

Hắn bạn lữ thật vất vả đề xuất cái yêu cầu, hắn đương nhiên muốn hết sức thỏa mãn a!

"Hảo đi, chúng ta đây trước đi xem, muốn là quá nguy hiểm ta nhưng sẽ không đáp ứng cho ngươi tới gần." Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt có chút bất đắc dĩ, đáy mắt lại tràn đầy sủng nịch.

"Hảo!" Mạc Vong chiếm được duy trì cao hứng hồi đáp.

Về phần hắn có thể hay không thật sự nghe lời?

emmm...

Ít nhất bên ngoài thượng hắn muốn nhiều nhu thuận liền có nhiều nhu thuận.

"Chúng ta đây nhanh chóng đi qua đi!" Mạc Vong dắt Kỳ Cảnh tay bước đi, sợ chậm kia tinh tế thú đã không thấy tăm hơi.

Kỳ Cảnh đi vài bước, đột nhiên nhớ tới cùng bọn họ cùng một chỗ còn có Canbun, quay đầu hướng Canbun hỏi, "Muốn cùng đi nhìn xem sao?"

Canbun: "..."

Ha hả, vừa mới hắn tuyệt đối là bị không để mắt đến đi? Tuyệt đối là đi?

Hiện tại lại tới hỏi ý kiến ý kiến của hắn ? A, không giống như là hỏi ý kiến, thông tri còn không sai biệt lắm.

Ý chí quá không kiên định! Quả thực là liên bang đệ nhất trường quân đội sỉ nhục, như thế nào sẽ dạy dỗ loại này học sinh đến!

Canbun ở trong lòng âm thầm khách sáo Kỳ Cảnh nửa ngày, cuối cùng vẫn là đi theo hai người đi.

Những cái đó tinh tế thú tới phương hướng thực hảo xác định, mà ở trên là dẫm bước ra hỗn độn dấu chân. Cây cối bị chàng chặt đứt không ít, bụi cây cùng cỏ dại cũng bị phá hư rất nhiều, ba người theo này đó dấu vết sờ soạng tới.

Bóng đêm tối đen vả lại cổ quái, liên Canbun loại này đẳng cấp cao dị năng giả đều đã bị ảnh hưởng, nơi xa đồ vật căn bản thấy không rõ lắm. Nhiều mệt Kỳ Cảnh cùng Canbun là dị năng giả, không phải bọn họ liền trực tiếp sờ mù, hiện tại ít nhất có thể thấy rõ chung quanh tình huống.

Mạc Vong là trong ba người tình huống tốt nhất một cái, chung quanh bóng đêm đối hắn ảnh hưởng không đại, nơi xa tình cảnh còn xem tới được.

Dọc theo các loại dấu vết đi rồi một hồi lâu, bọn họ đều không có nghe được động tĩnh gì. Đột nhiên tiêm lệ tiếng kêu từ đàng xa truyền đến, ngay sau đó liền là mãnh liệt va chạm phát ra nặng nề tiếng vang.

Mạc Vong đôi mắt sáng ngời, biết cũng sắp muốn tới . Hắn có chút không thể chờ đợi được, rõ ràng thả ra tinh thần lực tra xét nơi xa tin tức.

Kết quả thực kinh hỉ, nơi đó đích xác có rất cường đại tinh tế thú, hơn nữa không chỉ một chỉ!

Mạc Vong lặng lẽ cảm giác một chút, khóe miệng ý cười càng phát ra sáng lạn. Từ khi hắn đi vào thế giới này, nhìn thấy quá rất nhiều tinh tế thú, nhưng là hiện tại này hai chính là hắn cho tới nay mới thôi nhìn thấy cường đại nhất tinh tế thú.

Hai chỉ tinh tế thú cấp bậc rất cao, hơn nữa đều tiến hóa ra cốt sí, có thể tại vũ trụ trung đi qua.

Nhưng là như vậy cường đại tinh tế thú khẳng định đã có không thấp chỉ số thông minh, điều này làm cho Mạc Vong có chút do dự .

Tuy rằng Mạc Vong không là cái gì thánh phụ long, nhưng là hắn giống nhau sẽ không đi trêu chọc có thực IQ cao chủng tộc, thực đơn trung cũng không bao quát chúng nó.

Nói như thế nào đâu? Giống như là nhân loại sẽ thương hại hố sát ăn thịt động vật, lại không sẽ tâm đau những cái đó bị ăn rụng rau dưa dưa và trái cây.

Mạc Vong cũng là như thế này, những cái đó chỉ số thông minh có thể xem nhẹ tinh tế thú liền là trong mắt của hắn dưa và trái cây sơ, những cái đó IQ cao có thể câu thông liền là trong mắt của hắn động vật.

Dù sao đều là nhất dạng ăn, vẫn là cấp những cái đó có thể câu thông tinh tế thú một cái đường sống đi, có thể chỉ số thông minh thượng tuyến đều không dễ dàng.

Bất quá, hắn chỉ là có chút do dự mà thôi. Tựa như có vài người một bên thương hại hố sát động vật, một bên không hề tâm lý gánh nặng ăn thịt nhất dạng.

Hắn yêu cầu đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú thú hạch, thoáng do dự sau đó, vẫn là quyết định đối kia hai chỉ tinh tế thú xuống tay.

Hắn quá tưởng khôi phục chính mình thương thế , chờ đều có chút nóng vội . Bình thường hắn không ngừng mà hấp thu ma pháp nguyên tố, nhưng là hiệu quả cũng không rõ ràng.

Thế giới này nhân loại cùng tinh tế thú đối lập, hắn diệt trừ hai chỉ tinh tế thú vẫn là bang nhân loại vội đâu! Nhìn hắn này giác ngộ rất cao.

Ly đến càng gần, gào thét thanh cũng càng lúc càng lớn. Hai chỉ tinh tế thú không chỉ xé đánh lên, hơn nữa thật sự liều mạng khởi mệnh.

Ba người còn chưa đi đến phụ cận, liền thấy được kia bốc lên dựng lên bụi đất. Cành lá phi dương, loạn thạch cuồng phi, hai chỉ tinh tế thú chiến đấu thập phần kịch liệt.

Chương 86: bát sáu ngày

Bởi vì cách một khoảng cách, cụ thể tình huống thấy không rõ lắm, Mạc Vong liền tưởng tiếp tục đi phía trước đi một chút, lại bị Kỳ Cảnh ngăn đón xuống dưới.

Mạc Vong quay đầu lại, "Ta liền quá đi xem không động thủ, thật sự."

"Hiện tại đi qua quá nguy hiểm , vừa lúc chúng nó tại tranh đấu, chúng ta trai cò tranh nhau, ngư ông đắc lợi liền hảo." Kỳ Cảnh nhìn xa xa hai chỉ tinh tế thú đấu tranh, có chút kinh hãi.

Kia hai chỉ tinh tế thú đều thuộc về vũ trụ tinh tế thú, không chỉ có thể ở vũ trụ trung đi qua hơn nữa tiến hóa ra dị năng. Vô luận là tại lực lượng phương diện vẫn là trí lực phương diện, chúng nó đều viễn siêu phổ thông đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú.

Muốn là chúng nó hiện tại tới gần, khẳng định sẽ bị phát hiện, đến lúc đó cục diện liền không dễ nói .

Nhân loại đem tinh tế thú thị là địch nhân, tinh tế thú cũng là như thế. Nếu là bọn hắn tùy tiện xuất hiện, kia hai chỉ tinh tế thú thực khả năng sẽ kết thành liên minh trước đối phó bọn họ.

Mạc Vong có thể bảo chứng chính mình không bị phát hiện, nhưng vẫn là nghe xong Kỳ Cảnh nói, dù sao đãi sẽ đi qua cũng nhất dạng.

Cẩn thận khởi kiến ba người đều không hữu dụng tinh thần lực đi do thám kia hai chỉ tinh tế thú tình huống, bị cuồn cuộn nổi lên cát đất trần thạch vẫn như cũ che tầm mắt của bọn họ.

Kia hai chỉ vũ trụ tinh tế thú đặc biệt có tinh thần, từ thiên thượng đến địa thượng, ngươi tới ta đi đánh hơn nửa ngày.

Bởi vì chúng nó đánh nhau phạm vi có chút đại, ba người còn lui về phía sau thật xa. Hơn nữa bọn họ đều thu liễm tự thân khí tức, làm hai chỉ tinh tế thú càng thêm khó có thể phát hiện.

Loạn thạch phi sa trung thỉnh thoảng toát ra hừng hực ngọn lửa, địa thượng bị thủy mạn ướt tảng lớn, hai chỉ tinh tế thú một thủy một hỏa đấu đến bất diệc nhạc hồ. Thấy dị năng áp chế không ngừng đối phương về sau, lại nhào lên cho nhau cắn xé.

Sắc bén răng nanh cùng lợi trảo đều là chúng nó vũ khí, máu từ miệng vết thương bắn toé đi ra, hai chỉ tinh tế thú triệt để đánh đỏ mắt.

Hai chỉ tinh tế thú thực lực không phân cao thấp, đánh nhau cũng không dứt.

Mạc Vong thấy chiến đấu chậm chạp không kết thúc, rõ ràng trên mặt đất phô thảm, lại trên mặt đất vẽ cái che chắn thanh âm khí tức ma pháp trận, sau đó đem trước làm tốt đồ ăn bãi đi ra.

"Nếm thử nhìn, thích không?" Mạc Vong bới thêm một chén thang, nâng đến Kỳ Cảnh trước mặt, thật cẩn thận mà yểu xuất một thìa.

Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt lộ ra một tia không là thực rõ ràng đỏ ửng, nhưng vẫn là hé miệng uống xong thang.

Thang nước nồng đậm rồi lại có đặc biệt mùi thơm ngát, chậm rãi xẹt qua yết hầu sau cấp người một loại hồi vị vô cùng cảm giác.

Kỳ Cảnh khóe miệng sau xả, cười có chút ngu đần, "Thực dễ uống, ta thực thích."

Liên tiếp dùng hai cái chữ tốt, đủ để để lộ ra Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng vui mừng.

Bất quá liền tính Mạc Vong làm chính là hắc ám xử lí, hắn cũng sẽ cười dùng xong, nơi đó biên tràn đầy đều là tâm ý tuyệt đối không thể lãng phí.

Mạc Vong tâm tình mơ hồ, cười thấy nha không thấy mắt, "Vậy ngươi liền uống nhiều chút, không, cũng đừng quang ăn canh, còn có thiệt nhiều đồ ăn đâu!"

"Ngươi cũng đồng thời." Kỳ Cảnh yểu một thìa thang đưa tới Mạc Vong bên miệng.

"Ân." Mạc Vong liên tục gật đầu, híp mắt uống xong thìa trung thang.

Hai người lại cho nhau uy vài hớp, Kỳ Cảnh đột nhiên nhớ tới một bên còn có người. Hắn quay đầu lại nhìn đến Canbun chính ngửa đầu nhìn trời, an tĩnh giống như một tòa điêu khắc.

Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu, Mạc Vong cũng đi theo nhìn tới. Nghe thấy Mạc Vong tiếng cười, Kỳ Cảnh vỗ nhẹ nhẹ hạ đầu của hắn, đối Canbun đạo, "Khụ khụ, cùng lên tới nếm thử ta bạn lữ làm đồ ăn đi, thật sự ăn thật ngon."

"A, cám ơn." Canbun vẻ mặt lạnh lùng tạ quá, rụt rè tại chính mình trước người bãi một bộ xan cụ. Nhưng mà đệ một miếng cơm đồ ăn vào bụng sau, hắn nên cái gì câm quý tao nhã cũng không để ý, chuyên chú ứng đối khởi trước mặt mình thực vật.

Thực vật quá mỹ vị, Canbun cảm giác dọc theo đường đi đã bị thương tổn đều bị chữa khỏi , hắn quyết định cùng Kỳ Cảnh hai người tẫn thích hiềm khích lúc trước!

Vi về sau còn có thể cọ cơm cơ hội, lại ngược cẩu lương hắn cũng ăn được hạ.

Ba người vừa mới cơm nước xong, hai chỉ tinh tế thú chiến đấu cũng có kết quả. Kia chỉ hỏa hệ dị năng tinh tế thú chiếm được thắng lợi, thủy hệ dị năng kia chỉ bị triệt để cắn đứt cổ.

Nằm trên mặt đất kia chỉ tinh tế thú thân ở trên đều là ngọn lửa cháy bỏng xuất miệng vết thương, còn sống kia chỉ tinh tế thú xác định đối thủ của nó chết về sau mới yên tâm tới gần.

Hỏa hệ tinh tế thú giơ lên sắc bén móng vuốt, hung hăng địa thứ đi xuống, dùng sức xé ra chết đi tinh tế thú bụng. Lung tung chơi đùa sau khi, lấy ra một viên nắm tay lớn nhỏ trong suốt tinh thể.

Tinh tế thú trong mắt hiện lên một tia tham lam, nắm kia khối trong suốt tinh thể liền muốn bỏ vào chính mình trong miệng.

Thấy hai chỉ tinh tế thú chết một cái, Kỳ Cảnh ba người mới lặng lẽ mà tới gần.

Mạc Vong vốn là đi ở Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh, lại đột nhiên xuất hiện tại kia chỉ hỏa hệ tinh tế thú phía trước, động tác nhanh chóng đoạt lấy kia khối trong suốt tinh thể.

Thực hiện được sau Mạc Vong lập tức lắc mình tránh được tinh tế thú công kích, về tới Kỳ Cảnh bên người.

Kỳ Cảnh còn chưa tới cập ngăn cản liền nhìn đến Mạc Vong vẻ mặt ý mừng trở lại, đến khẩu trách cứ lại nuốt xuống.

Kia chỉ tinh tế thú tinh thể bị cướp đi sau phẫn nộ dị thường, rống giận hướng Mạc Vong hướng đi qua. Tuy rằng trước đã trải qua một lần chiến đấu, nhưng này chỉ tinh tế thú vẫn có chiến lực.

Mạc Vong bên ngoài thượng chủng tộc vẫn là Carlot thực vật nhân, bởi vậy hắn sử dụng vẫn là dây leo.

Mạc Vong đưa tay một lóng tay, trên mặt đất đột nhiên liền mạnh xuất hiện đại lượng dây leo.

Những cái đó dây leo nhanh chóng quấn quanh thượng kia chỉ hình thể thật lớn tinh tế thú, thậm chí có chút đã thứ thấu tinh tế thú kia thô ráp dày da.

Kia chỉ tinh tế thú thấy thế không ổn tưởng muốn bay lên, lại bị dây leo gắt gao cuốn lấy, vô pháp thoát thân.

Ngọn lửa cháy bỏng những cái đó dây leo, mới vừa bị thiêu hủy một đoạn liền sẽ bổ thượng tân dây leo. Những cái đó dây leo giống như vô cùng vô tận, cuối cùng dệt thành cái lục sắc đại kén.

Kia chỉ tinh tế thú căn bản phiên không xuất cái gì cành hoa, cuối cùng bị những cái đó dây leo lấy đi rồi sinh mệnh.

Mạc Vong không đi quản kia chỉ tinh tế thú chết sống, hắn chính cẩn thận quan sát đến trong tay trong suốt tinh thể.

Trong suốt tinh thể nắm tay lớn nhỏ, trong đêm đen tản ra ánh sáng nhạt. Mạc Vong đem nó bên ngoài dính vào loang lổ vết máu trừ bỏ, trên mặt lộ ra một cái đại đại tươi cười.

Vốn là Mạc Vong chính là coi trọng kia hai chỉ tinh tế thú thú hạch, không nghĩ tới thậm chí có niềm vui ngoài dự đoán, kia khối trong suốt tinh thể trung ẩn chứa năng lượng so tinh tế thú thú hạch nhiều hảo vài lần.

Hiển nhiên trước kia hai chỉ tinh tế thú tranh đấu thực có thể là bởi vì này khối tinh thể. Mạc Vong đem trong suốt tinh thể thu hồi đến, sau đó khống chế được dây leo từ kia hai chỉ tinh tế thú trên người đào ra hai khối thú hạch.

Hai khối tinh tế thú thú hạch một viên là lửa đỏ sắc , khác một viên là màu thủy lam , trong đêm đen tản ra sáng quắc quang mang, so trước kia khối trong suốt tinh thể chói mắt không là một điểm nửa điểm.

Chiếm được tinh tế thú thú hạch cùng với kia khối không biết tên tinh thể, Mạc Vong nhưng không có đệ nhất thời gian hấp thu.

Hai khối tinh tế thú thú hạch tăng thêm trong suốt tinh thể trung ẩn chứa năng lượng không ít, Mạc Vong nhất thời hấp thu không . Bởi vậy hắn kiềm chế hạ cấp bách tâm tình, chuẩn bị cứu ra Akara về sau lại hấp thu.

Chương 87: bát bảy ngày

Kia hai chỉ tinh tế thú đánh nhau động tĩnh thực đại, cho nên mặt khác nhỏ yếu tinh tế thú đều tránh được chỗ này chiến trường, này vừa lúc cho Kỳ Cảnh ba người một cái an bình.

Bình tĩnh vượt qua một đêm sau, ba người lại sờ soạng lên đường. Không có bản đồ, không có người dẫn đường, bọn họ chỉ có thể tùy tiện tuyển cái phương hướng bính vận khí.

Kỳ Cảnh theo ký ức đi lúc trước gặp gỡ Akara địa phương, thực không may bọn họ phác không. Chờ đợi thất bại, Canbun tâm tình thật sự hảo không nổi.

"Bọn họ đoán chừng là thay đổi địa phương, ngươi cũng đừng quá lo lắng." Kỳ Cảnh an ủi.

Canbun không trả lời, dưới chân bước chân ngược lại là nhanh không ít. Kỳ Cảnh biết chính mình an ủi không dùng được, cũng bước nhanh hơn. Chỉ cần người tìm được, hết thảy đều sẽ giải quyết.

Bọn họ một đường đi qua gặp được không ít tinh tế thú, có cấp bậc thấp tinh tế thú, cũng có không thiếu trung đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú. Gặp gỡ về sau, cũng không có người lưu tình, tùy tay liền trừ đi, chính là Canbun tâm tình ngày càng trầm trọng.

Muốn đối mặt nhiều như vậy tinh tế thú tập kích, sống sót thật là kiện thực không chuyện dễ dàng, Canbun lo lắng Akara sẽ tao ngộ bất hạnh.

Những năm gần đây, Canbun nếm thử mấy lần đều không có đem vợ hắn cứu ra. Sau lại hắn liền thử hướng Akara bên người đưa vài người, cũng không biết bọn họ hiện tại như thế nào.

Phái tới người là hắn tín nhiệm người, nhưng là hắn cũng không có thể cam đoan những người đó có thể đem chính mình thê tử chiếu cố hảo, dù sao nhân tâm hay thay đổi. Bởi vì trong lòng có các loại cố kỵ, những năm gần đây Canbun chỉ phái vài cái tin được người hỗn đến liên bang một bậc ngục giam trung.

Khối tinh cầu này nói tiểu lại cũng không nhỏ, ít nhất ba người chuyển năm ngày đều không có tìm được Akara.

Này đó xa xôi trên tinh cầu hoàn cảnh không sai, nhưng là phần lớn đều bị phá hư không thành bộ dáng. Những cái đó ở trong này đặt chân tinh tế thú ba năm thỉnh thoảng gây sức ép một phen, vốn là hảo hảo tinh cầu cũng biến thành vỡ nát bộ dáng.

Ngày thứ sáu chạng vạng bọn họ xuyên qua một mảng lớn đất hoang, vào một chỗ rừng cây. Kia chỗ trong rừng trường lộ vẻ che trời đại thụ, y thụ mà sinh cỏ dại cũng đều có một người cao.

Có chút cây cối bị phá hư , có chút lại lớn lên chính tràn đầy. Kỳ Cảnh nhảy lên một thân cây, hướng xa xa nhìn ra xa, ý đồ tìm ra một con đường.

Cao đại cây cối một gốc cây ai một gốc cây, thụ cùng thụ khoảng cách cũng khác nhau rất lớn, hơn nữa phồn thịnh cành lá căn bản nhìn không ra con đường dấu vết. Ba người nhìn một hồi, liên nhân loại hoạt động dấu vết đều không có phát hiện.

Kỳ Cảnh từ thụ đỉnh nhảy xuống, dẫn đầu cất bước hướng trong rừng đi vài bước. Mạc Vong cùng Canbun cũng đi theo tiến lên, cẩn thận quan sát đến chung quanh.

Canbun trong tay nắm năng lượng kiếm, huy động chém ra một mảnh đất trống. Mạc Vong vẫn như cũ đi theo Kỳ Cảnh phía sau, giống cái vứt không được tiểu cái đuôi.

Rừng cây phức tạp thảo thấp thoáng, mà cỏ dại thượng lại mang theo không ít tiểu thứ hoặc đảo câu, không cẩn thận gặp phải ngay tại làn da thượng lưu lại một điều hồng ngân, loại địa phương này căn bản không thích hợp nhân loại hoạt động.

Không thích hợp nhân loại hoạt động, đồng dạng cũng không thích hợp tinh tế thú, bởi vậy này phiến trong rừng tinh tế thú so với địa phương khác thiếu rất nhiều.

Kỳ Cảnh dùng tinh thần lực dò xét chung quanh, phát hiện chung quanh tồn tại vật còn sống nhiều là tiểu hình thể vả lại cấp bậc thấp tinh tế thú, ít nhất tinh thần hắn lực sở thăm dò trong phạm vi không có đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú.

Ánh mắt của hắn tùy ý thoáng nhìn, vừa lúc thấy được một cái nhỏ hình tinh tế thú từ trên nhánh cây nhảy xuống, tưởng muốn hướng bổ nhào vào trên người hắn. Nhưng là kia chỉ tinh tế thú còn chưa hạ xuống liền bị đột nhiên xuất hiện dây leo điếu lên, bắt tại tráng kiện trên nhánh cây đánh khởi hoảng.

Nhìn đột nhiên xuất hiện tinh tế thú, Kỳ Cảnh cũng là ánh mắt sáng ngời. Ánh mắt ở chung quanh một chuyển, lựa chọn một cái tráng kiện nhánh cây, thoải mái nhảy đi lên.

Kỳ Cảnh nhảy lên cây chi sau mắt nhìn dưới chân, sau đó dẫm dưới chân nhánh cây nhảy lên khác một thân cây. Tại một thân cây chi thượng đặt chân về sau, Kỳ Cảnh lại cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua, rốt cục xác định một sự kiện.

Mạc Vong theo sát tại Kỳ Cảnh phía sau, Canbun nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh động tác sau cũng nhảy lên một cái nhánh cây.

"Rốt cục tìm được." Kỳ Cảnh thư một hơi, trên mặt cũng thoải mái chút. Sớm đi tìm được người, bọn họ cũng sớm một chút yên tâm.

Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu nhìn dưới chân nhánh cây, nhánh cây hướng về phía trước một mặt có rõ ràng dấu vết, giống là bị người dẫm đạp mới hình thành ."Trách không được chúng ta tìm không thấy lộ, nguyên lai đều ở chỗ này đây!"

Này phiến trong rừng thực vật sinh trưởng tốc độ đều rất nhanh, mặc dù là người vi khai thác ra lộ, dùng không được bao lâu lại sẽ bị các loại thực vật lần nữa chiếm cứ. Hơn nữa khai thác đường ra dễ dàng bại lộ chính mình tung tích, vô luận là đưa tới những người khác vẫn là tinh tế thú, cũng không quá quan tâm dễ ứng phó.

Canbun dưới chân dẫm nhánh cây, đánh giá chỉnh cây, tại những cái đó đặt chân trên cây phát hiện không quá rõ ràng dấu hiệu. Thường xuyên đặt chân những cây đó thượng, đều có cái khảm rụng chi làm sau lưu xuống vết sẹo.

Những cái đó vết sẹo cũng không thấy được, nhưng là chú ý về sau thực dễ dàng tìm được. Canbun đưa tay sờ sờ kia vết sẹo, mặt trên mơ mơ hồ hồ vẽ cái đồ hình. Tuy rằng chỉ tam hai bút, nhưng là vẫn cứ nhìn xuất nó tướng mạo sẵn có.

Những cái đó vết sẹo thượng đồ hình là tật phong tinh đạo đoàn huy chương đồ án đơn giản hoá bản!

"Đi, chúng ta theo con đường này vào xem." Canbun không thể chờ đợi được đạo.

Bọn họ tìm rất nhiều địa phương, không chỉ không có tìm được người, liên một chút tin tức cũng không có được, điều này làm cho Canbun trong lòng thập phần thấp thỏm bất an.

Nhìn đến này đó trên nhánh cây lưu xuống dấu vết sau, Canbun trong lòng lập tức phát lên vô hạn động lực.

Có lẽ thê tử của hắn liền ở trong này!

Canbun kích động trong lòng khó có thể ức chế, trên mặt cũng có cười bộ dáng.

Akara có cấp bậc không thấp thực vật hệ dị năng, tại đây phiến rừng cây đặt chân chính là thực hảo lựa chọn. Trên thực tế chính như Canbun suy nghĩ, Akara đích xác sinh hoạt tại này phiến trong rừng.

Có manh mối về sau, hết thảy liền đơn giản nhiều. Ba người theo kia dấu vết một đường tìm tới, đi rồi non nửa thiên công phu sau bóng đêm ập đến, bọn họ liền dừng chạy đi.

Canbun tâm tình rất tốt, chủ động gánh vác dọn dẹp chung quanh công tác. Kỳ Cảnh không hảo nhàn rỗi, cũng động thủ hỗ trợ.

Mạc Vong nhàn ở một bên, trong lòng bàn tay nằm trước được đến trong suốt tinh thể.

Hắn thật cẩn thận sờ soạng một chút lại một chút, khóe miệng cong cong nhếch lên, mắt cũng cười thành nguyệt nha. Chờ sờ đủ nhìn đủ, hắn mới có chút không tha thu lên.

Cơm chiều lại là Mạc Vong làm , Canbun lại mỹ tư tư cọ một bữa cơm. Bởi vì có chính mình ái nhân tin tức, Canbun tâm tình tốt hơn nhiều, ba người vây cùng một chỗ ăn cơm cũng không có trước cái loại này trầm trọng không khí.

Bọn họ chính đang ăn cơm, đột nhiên nghe được một tiếng tiếng rít thanh. Thanh âm kia truyền đến địa phương cách bọn họ còn có chút khoảng cách, ba người nhảy lên cây đỉnh, vừa lúc nhìn thấy sắp sửa từ bọn họ đỉnh đầu xẹt qua một cái loại điểu tinh tế thú.

Kia chỉ to lớn tinh tế thú huy động cốt sí bay qua, vừa lúc có máu tươi đang từ nó móng vuốt trung tích lạc.

Chương 88: bát tám ngày

Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt dừng ở kia chỉ tinh tế thú trên người, liếc mắt một cái liền thấy được bị chặn ngang nắm người.

Tuy rằng không biết bị tinh tế thú bắt lấy là người như thế nào, nhưng là Kỳ Cảnh vẫn là khởi cứu người tâm tư. Hắn mới vừa muốn động thủ, Mạc Vong đã trước một bước sử dụng dây leo.

Mạc Vong cầm Kỳ Cảnh nâng lên tay, ngăn trở hắn cứu người động tác.

Tản ra doanh doanh ánh sáng nhạt dây leo đột nhiên xuất hiện, thời gian một cái nháy mắt liền gắt gao mà triền phược trụ kia chỉ tinh tế thú cốt sí. Động tác linh hoạt cành đem cái kia bị bắt lấy người giải cứu đi ra, sau đó chậm rãi nâng người mới hạ xuống.

Kia chỉ tinh tế thú ra sức giãy dụa , thế nhưng thật sự tránh chặt đứt không ít dây leo, nhưng thấy này chỉ tinh tế thú lợi hại. Kỳ Cảnh cũng có chút giật mình, dù sao hắn biết những cái đó dây leo có bao nhiêu sao cứng cỏi.

Bất quá chặt đứt dây leo chính là số ít, có nhiều hơn dây leo nhanh chóng xuất hiện mà còn bổ thượng những cái đó chỗ hổng. Mạc Vong trong tay nắm dây leo một bên, vừa dùng lực liền đem kia chỉ tinh tế thú kéo xuống dưới.

Kia chỉ tinh tế thú thể tích không tiểu, trọng lượng càng là không nhẹ, nện xuống đến khi tổn hại không ít cây cối.

Bị Mạc Vong xả xuống dưới tinh tế thú phát ra phẫn nộ tiếng kêu.

Chói tai tiếng rít tiếng vang lên, làm người sinh ra trong nháy mắt chếch choáng.

Mạc Vong trong tay dây leo buông lỏng, kia chỉ tinh tế thú thiếu chút nữa tránh thoát đi ra ngoài. Bất quá Mạc Vong lập tức trở về thần, kia chỉ tinh tế thú đã bị lần nữa xả đến địa thượng, miệng cũng bị gắt gao lặc trụ. Thật dài dây leo nhẹ nhàng vung ra, thổi quét không tiểu nhân lực đạo, mấy đánh xuống mới đem kia chỉ da hậu tinh tế thú trừu vựng.

Này chỉ tinh tế thú thực lực không kém, trong thanh âm còn dẫn theo đặc biệt lực lượng, liên Mạc Vong đều trúng chiêu . Hảo tại tinh thần hắn lực cường đại, thanh tỉnh cũng mau, không phải thực khả năng đã bị kia chỉ tinh tế thú phản kích.

Chờ Mạc Vong đem kia chỉ tinh tế thú trừu vựng về sau, Kỳ Cảnh mới thanh tỉnh lại, Canbun so Kỳ Cảnh thanh tỉnh mà hơi chút sớm một ít.

Cứu người kia bị bỏ vào cành lá phồn thịnh tán cây thượng, Mạc Vong quay đầu nhìn Kỳ Cảnh tình huống, Canbun đã trước hai người một bước nhảy lên tán cây.

Này đó cây cối lớn lên thực tươi tốt, tầng tầng lớp lớp cành lá phô tản ra đến, hoàn toàn có thể thừa nhận người trọng lượng.

Canbun đi tới người nọ bên cạnh, ngồi xổm người xuống nhìn bị cứu người nọ.

Kia người y phục trên người bị bắt hư, lộ ra trên người trảo ngân, nhìn qua thập phần thê thảm. Cảm giác đến có người hướng hắn tới gần, hắn cường chống tinh thần mở ra mắt, nhìn đến Canbun khi cặp kia màu xám ánh mắt đột nhiên trợn to.

"Thủ lĩnh?" Sid trên mặt tràn đầy không thể tin, nói ra nói cũng mang theo một tia run rẩy.

Canbun gật gật đầu, động tác rất nhanh bắt đầu giúp Sid xử lý vết thương trên người, "Là ta." Sid vết thương trên người có chút thâm, không ngừng có huyết chảy ra, đã không thể tại kéo dài .

"Chuyện gì xảy ra? Cho ngươi bảo hộ người đâu?" Canbun một bên xử lý Sid vết thương trên người, một vừa hỏi.

Miệng vết thương huyết bị ngừng lại, Sid choáng váng đầu cảm giác mới giảm bớt đi một tí. Nghe thấy Canbun nói sau, Sid sắc mặt mặt tái nhợt thượng lộ ra một nụ cười, "Các nàng không có việc gì."

Akara cùng Arles đều không có việc gì, bất quá Sid vi cứu người lại bị tinh tế thú bắt đi . Nếu không gặp gỡ Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ, Sid liền chỉ có đường chết một cái.

Canbun nghe được làm hắn vui sướng nói, mấy ngày này lo âu lo lắng trở thành hư không."Vậy là tốt rồi, vậy là tốt rồi." Canbun trong lòng vui sướng khó có thể ức chế, bích sắc con ngươi trung phảng phất có thủy quang tại chớp lên.

Sid biết Canbun vội vã biết chính mình thê tử tình huống, chủ động mở miệng lại nói tiếp. Bất quá hắn cũng không có chống đỡ bao lâu, đơn giản nói chút sau đó liền mê man đi qua.

Trước mất máu cùng chiến đấu làm Sid tinh thần thực mỏi mệt, hắn hiện tại cần nhất chính là nghỉ ngơi.

Tuy rằng trị liệu nghi công năng rất cường đại, nhưng là Sid bị thương tương đối trọng, bọn họ vẫn là quyết định nghỉ một ngày lại đi tìm người.

Sid vẫn luôn hôn ngủ thẳng tới ngày hôm sau, chờ hắn sau khi tỉnh lại liền kiên trì lập tức chạy đi.

"Phu nhân nơi đó chỉ còn Arles một người , chúng ta vẫn là nhanh đi về đi." Sid giãy dụa suy nghĩ muốn đứng dậy, ý thức được chính mình suy yếu sau lại ngồi trở về.

Canbun có chút sững sờ, kịp phản ứng sau hỏi, "Vài người khác cùng các ngươi hội hợp sao?"

"Ân, chỉ còn ta một cái." Sid sắc mặt trầm trọng, trong mắt hiện lên một tia bi thương. Vốn là trừ bỏ Sid còn có vài người khác, nhưng là những người đó vi bảo hộ Akara cùng nàng thân nhân đều chết, liên Sid cũng thiếu chút liền chết.

Canbun hai mắt nhắm nghiền, che lại trong đó cảm xúc."Cám ơn, ta tới đón các ngươi, ngươi khổ cực." Canbun cho Sid một cái ôm chầm mở miệng nói.

Sid không câu nào oán giận, việc này đều là hắn cam tâm tình nguyện làm ."Chúng ta mệnh đều là thủ lĩnh ngài cứu , tài cán vì ngài cống hiến sức lực là vinh hạnh của chúng ta." Sid cười nói.

"Ta đã tới chậm." Canbun nắm chặt quyền, trong lòng vừa có chút tự trách lại có chút may mắn. Nếu là hắn sớm một chút đến, có lẽ mặt khác mấy người người sẽ không phải chết.

Trên thực tế những người đó đều là hắn phái vào, loại tình huống này hắn đã sớm đoán trước được . Nhưng là hắn vẫn là làm quyết định này, hắn nhất định muốn bảo hộ thê tử của chính mình.

Bất quá điều này cũng không gì đáng trách, người luôn có cái thân sơ xa gần. Rất nhiều thời điểm vi cứu một người, yêu cầu đáp đi vào rất nhiều người tánh mạng. Mặc dù lại đến một lần, Canbun vẫn cứ chính là hiện tại lựa chọn.

Sid mấy người quả thật thụ Canbun ân tình, bọn họ cũng nguyện ý báo đáp chính mình ân nhân. Đáng tiếc chính là mặt khác vài người không có Sid như vậy hảo vận khí, cũng sớm đã chết đến không thể chết tiếp .

Sid trên mặt lộ ra một cái cười, "Là có chút chậm, phu nhân vẫn luôn ngóng trông ngài tới cứu nàng đâu! Phu nhân chính là nói, ngài muốn là lại không đến, nàng cũng chỉ có thể ở trong này dưỡng lão ."

"Khụ khụ, sẽ không đâu." Canbun lắc đầu phủ định đạo.

Bị Sid như vậy một tá thú, cái loại này bi thương bầu không khí lập tức tiêu tán .

Hai người còn nói một hồi nói liền bắt đầu chạy đi , dù sao đem người tìm được mới là hiện tại nhất chuyện gấp gáp.

Có Sid cái này dẫn đường người, bọn họ liền trực tiếp dẫm tán cây bay vút đi qua. Giống nhau Sid bọn họ sẽ không dẫm tán cây chạy đi, cũng không phải nói bọn họ phương hướng cảm không hảo hoặc là không nhớ được lộ, hơn nữa bởi vì tại tán cây thượng dễ dàng bị tinh tế thú tập kích.

Muốn là đem nhánh cây trở thành điểm dừng chân từ trong rừng cây đi qua, vậy bọn họ có thể tránh thoát những cái đó sẽ phi hành tinh tế thú. Những điều này là bọn họ chậm rãi tích góp từng tí một hạ kinh nghiệm, có thể tránh miễn không ít nguy hiểm.

Bất quá hiện tại bọn họ có bốn người, trừ bỏ Sid cái bệnh này hào bên ngoài, những người khác thực lực đều thực mạnh mẽ, bọn họ căn bản không e ngại gặp gỡ tinh tế thú.

Canbun đỡ Sid, Sid đem thân thể trọng lượng đặt ở Canbun trên người, bất quá cái này cũng không ảnh hưởng Canbun nhanh chóng di động.

Canbun tốc độ nhanh, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong cũng không chậm, bốn người cứ như vậy rất nhanh đuổi khởi lộ. Từ tán cây thượng đi so dẫm nhánh cây đi nhanh nhiều, rất nhanh mấy người liền đến gần rồi Akara bọn họ cư chỗ ở.

Chương 89: □□ thiên

Cùng Canbun bọn họ vui sướng tương phản, Akara tỷ đệ bên này tình trạng có vẻ thập phần thê thảm. Tỷ đệ hai người còn không biết, bọn họ rời đi cơ hội rốt cục đến .

Arles chính dựa vào một gốc cây đoạn thụ, bị thương cái kia cánh tay vô lực rủ trong người bên cạnh. Không lâu trước bọn họ mất đi cuối cùng một đồng bọn, hiện tại lại chỉ còn hắn cùng Akara hai người .

Akara đang tại một mảnh phế tích trung tìm kiếm có thể sử dụng đồ vật, thiển kim sắc con ngươi bị thủy quang thấm vào, chua xót hốc mắt phiếm đỏ ửng.

Bọn họ dựng phòng ở đã bị hủy hoàn toàn thay đổi, hiện tại bọn họ chỉ có thể đổi cái địa phương lần nữa dựng . Chung quanh cây cối cơ hồ đều bị tạp đoạn, lộ ra tảng lớn không trung, mà ở trên đều là đoạn chi tàn diệp.

Akara tìm ra không ít có thể tiếp tục sử dụng đồ vật, dùng một cái chén gỗ thịnh thủy, đi đến Arles bên cạnh.

Đơn giản băng bó miệng vết thương thấm ra huyết, tiên hồng sắc vết máu cùng lục sắc dược thảo nước xen lẫn trong đồng thời, bày biện ra một loại ô nặng nề nhan sắc.

Arles một tay tiếp nhận chén gỗ, đem trong đó nước uống tẫn, nhấp nhấp hơi có vẻ tái nhợt môi. Hắn đem chén gỗ đưa cho Akara, Akara cầm lấy chén gỗ liền muốn tiếp tục đi thu dọn đồ đạc.

"Tỷ, ngươi còn có ta, ta sẽ bảo hộ ngươi." Arles dùng kia chỉ không có bị thương tay nắm chắc Akara.

Arles nhìn thẳng Akara ánh mắt, chậm rãi đạo, "Chúng ta đều tốt hơn hảo còn sống, tỷ phu còn đang suy nghĩ biện pháp cứu ngươi đi ra ngoài đâu, ngươi cũng không thể làm hắn thất vọng."

"Hảo, chúng ta đều tốt hơn hảo sống sót." Akara thật mạnh gật gật đầu.

Nàng cơ hồ muốn rơi lệ, cuối cùng lại cố nén hồi đầu, "Ngươi hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi, ta đi thu thập thu thập đồ vật."

"Ân." Arles nhẹ giọng trả lời, sau đó dựa vào đoạn thụ tiếp tục nhắm mắt dưỡng thần. Trước chiến đấu làm hắn đã tiêu hao hết khí lực, mất máu quá nhiều lại làm tinh thần hắn mệt mỏi.

Akara dùng dây mây biên vài cái sọt, đem sở hữu có thể sử dụng đến đồ vật phóng đi vào. Bọn họ đồ vật cũng không nhiều, miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng mới phóng ba cái sọt.

Nàng đem ba cái sọt dọn đến Arles bên cạnh, nhẹ nhàng mà vỗ vỗ Arles cánh tay, "Biệt ngủ, cẩn thận sẽ cảm lạnh."

"Chúng ta phải rời khỏi sao?" Arles nhìn đến bên cạnh dây mây sọt mở miệng hỏi.

Akara ngẩng đầu nhìn lộ ra không trung, "Nơi này quá không an toàn , chúng ta vẫn là nhanh chóng tìm cái những thứ khác địa phương đi." Bọn họ tại cái chỗ này cây cối đều bị tạp đoạn, nếu có tinh tế thú từ phía trên bay qua, bọn họ thực dễ dàng bị phát hiện.

Những cái đó tinh tế thú một đám nhạy bén đến không được, có tinh thần dị năng tinh tế thú càng là khó đối phó. Nếu không kia chỉ tinh tế thú vội vã rời đi, bọn họ tỷ đệ phỏng chừng cũng mất mạng.

Những cái đó cao đại cây cối là một tầng thiên nhiên cái chắn, có thể ngăn cản đại bộ phận tinh tế thú. Hiện tại tầng này cái chắn đã bị phá hư, bọn họ không thể không rời đi.

Hơn nữa trước đánh nhau có khả năng sẽ đưa tới người khác, đây mới là nguy hiểm nhất sự.

Arles cũng nhìn thấy kia phiến không trung, đứng dậy cầm lên hai cái dây mây sọt, "Kia chúng ta đi thôi."

Akara từ Arles trong tay đoạt hạ kia hai cái dây mây sọt, "Ta đến đây đi, ngươi còn thụ thương đâu!"

Nói xong không đợi Arles phản đối, nàng liền đem sọt bối ở tại phía sau. Akara bối một cái sọt, trợ thủ đắc lực lại các đề một cái.

"Đi thôi, ngươi xem ta có thể . Đừng quên ta chính là dị năng giả, như thế nào sẽ yếu như vậy." Akara tay bị sọt lặc ra một cái bạch ngân, trên mặt lại chẳng hề để ý.

Trên thực tế nàng cũng mệt mỏi , trước gặp gỡ kia chỉ tinh tế thú khi nàng bị đụng phải trên cây, trong thân thể thụ chút thương. Hảo tại mộc hệ dị năng giả khôi phục lực tương đối cường, hiện tại nàng trạng huống ngược lại là so Arles tốt hơn nhiều.

Arles nhìn nhìn nàng, thấy mình tỷ tỷ quả thật không có vấn đề mới gật gật đầu, nhưng vẫn là nhịn không được mở miệng nói, "Biệt mệt , một lần lấy không đợi tiếp qua tới bắt cũng nhất dạng."

"Ân, ta biết, không có việc gì ." Akara gật đầu ứng hạ.

Akara nhìn nhìn chung quanh, lựa chọn một cái phương hướng, "Chúng ta đi bên kia đi, đối diện hẳn là không tồi."

Cách bọn họ cách đó không xa có một cái tiểu hồ bạc, bọn họ tính toán đến hồ nước một khác mặt. Lúc trước ở trong này trụ hạ khi liền có cái này hồ nước duyên cớ, phụ cận có hồ nước sẽ tiện lợi rất nhiều.

Cái kia hồ nước không đại, đưa tới tinh tế thú cấp bậc cũng không cao. Có hồ nước cũng giải quyết dùng thủy vấn đề, so nơi này hoàn hảo địa phương nhưng khó tìm.

Cái này tiểu hồ bạc là một mình phân ra tới, cách nơi này khá xa địa phương có một đầu dài hà, sông dài phụ cận hồ nước tinh la dầy đặc, kia phụ cận cư người đang ở mới nhiều.

Bất quá bọn hắn cũng không có ý định đi vào trong đó, nhất là tỷ đệ hai người đều bị thương thời điểm. Nhiều người địa phương thị phi nhiều, chớ nói chi là là phạm nhân tụ tập địa phương. Bọn họ muốn là đi qua, hậu quả có thể nghĩ.

Akara quay đầu lại nhìn những cái đó phế tích một lần cuối cùng, tiếp đón Arles, "Chúng ta đi thôi!"

Arles cùng ở sau lưng nàng, hai người chậm rãi hướng tiểu hồ bạc tới gần.

Tuy rằng bọn họ không đi nhiều người địa phương, nhưng lại có người sờ vuốt đến bọn họ nơi này đến. Trước bọn họ cùng kia chỉ tinh tế thú chiến đấu khi phát ra không tiểu nhân động tĩnh, vì thế liền có người lặng lẽ tìm đi qua.

Tưởng nhân lúc cháy nhà mà đi hôi của có, lòng hiếu kỳ bùng nổ cũng có, nhàn đến nhàm chán cũng có, có như vậy mấy nhóm người liền lắc lư đến bên này.

Bọn họ tỷ đệ đi đến tiểu hồ bạc bên cạnh khi, những người đó cũng nhanh đến đạt hồ nước chung quanh .

Akara buông xuống trong tay sọt, lại đem trên lưng kia một cái phóng tới địa thượng. Nàng trước tại một mảnh phế tích trung tìm kiếm đồ vật, hiện tại trên mặt, trên tay, trên người đều lây dính tro bụi.

Thoát phá lá cây bắt tại nàng quần áo thượng, theo nàng đi lại lảo đảo, lại không chịu rơi xuống. Cũ nát quần áo xuyên tại trên người nàng, cắt giảm nàng mỹ mạo, lại vẫn như cũ có loại động nhân mỹ lệ.

Akara từ dây mây sọt trung xuất ra một tấm vải, đi đến tiểu hồ bạc biên rửa tay, lại dính ướt bố khối, sau đó đi trở về Arles bên cạnh.

"Cấp, ngươi trước lau mặt." Akara đem thấp bố đưa cho Arles.

Chờ Arles đem mặt lau sạch sẽ, Akara mới đi đến hồ nước biên rửa mặt. Nàng khom lưng xuống cúc một nâng thủy, đem hơi lạnh hồ nước bổ nhào vào trên khuôn mặt.

Từ từ nhắm hai mắt nàng nhìn qua thực an tĩnh, thực ôn nhu, nhưng nàng đã không là cái kia nhu nhược vô hại đại tiểu thư . Nơi này sinh hoạt đã đem nàng vốn có yếu đuối đều hao mòn rụng, nàng chỉ có thể cố gắng kiên cường đứng lên.

Thiển kim sắc con ngươi đột nhiên mở, ánh mắt quét về phía chung quanh.

Có người tại hướng bọn họ tới gần, hơn nữa không chỉ một cái.

Akara nhanh chóng đứng dậy, động tác lưu loát đem dây mây sọt bối đến trên người, một tay nhấc một cái sọt đi đến Arles bên người.

Arles gật đầu, hai người ăn ý bắt đầu hướng rừng cây ở chỗ sâu trong lui. Nhưng là đã chậm, có người phát hiện thân ảnh của bọn họ.

Bọn họ tự nhiên sẽ không quản những người đó la lên, nhưng lại cố ý nhanh hơn tốc độ.

Thực không may, bọn họ tránh thoát mặt sau truy người, lại nghênh diện đánh lên một khác đám người.

Arles đem Akara hộ ở tại phía sau, cảnh giác nhìn những người đó, ý đồ mang theo Akara từ bọn họ bên cạnh nhiễu quá đi.

Đầu lĩnh là một người tuổi còn trẻ người, bộ mặt ngược lại là thập phần hiền lành. Nhìn thấy Arles động tác sau, cười chỉ chỉ bọn họ phía sau, "Yêu cầu hỗ trợ sao? Các ngươi giống như gặp khó khăn."

Akara quay đầu lại, quả nhiên thấy đuổi theo bọn họ chạy tới vài người.

"Cám ơn, chúng ta không cần." Akara nắm Arles tay, từ người trẻ tuổi bên cạnh nhiễu quá đi.

Thấy bọn họ không hề động tác, Akara mới tùng một hơi. Bọn họ thuận lợi nhiễu quá mấy người, người trẻ tuổi cũng không có ngăn trở bọn họ.

Nhưng là Akara tỷ đệ rất nhanh liền thấy được nơi xa mặt khác một người người, Akara dừng bước lại quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua.

Người tuổi trẻ kia đối diện nàng cười, tư thái thản nhiên hướng bọn họ đã đi tới.

Mới tới vài người rõ ràng thấy được người tuổi trẻ kia, hướng Akara tỷ đệ xúm lại đồ vật lập tức ngừng lại, cố kỵ nhìn người trẻ tuổi.

"Các ngươi tùy ý, ta chỉ là nhìn xem, dù sao vị tiểu thư này không cần ta hỗ trợ." Người trẻ tuổi trên mặt như cũ là cái loại này thập phần thân sĩ tươi cười.

Đến người trẻ tuổi nói, sau lại những người kia mới đem Akara tỷ đệ vây quanh lên. Nhưng là bọn hắn cũng đã nhìn ra, hai người kia bọn họ không thể động.

Ít nhất tại người trẻ tuổi mất đi hứng thú trước, bọn họ không thể động.

Trong bọn họ đại đa số người đều là cùng hung cực ác đồ đệ, nhưng là bọn hắn cũng sợ biến thái a! Đánh chết bọn họ cũng không dám cùng biến thái cướp người, nhưng lại phải giúp vội đem người đưa đến biến thái trong tay.

Vẻ mặt dữ tợn kẻ sát nhân kéo kéo khóe miệng, hướng phía người trẻ tuổi lộ ra một cái chân thành tươi cười. Vốn là liền không ra làm sao mặt, cái này biến đến càng thêm dữ tợn .

Người trẻ tuổi nhíu mày xuống đầu, kẻ sát nhân lập tức cương mặt trốn được chính mình tiểu đệ phía sau. Hắn không cười còn không được sao! Kẻ sát nhân đều phải bị người trẻ tuổi dọa khóc.

"Ngươi đi qua, đến ngươi biểu hiện mình lúc, đi thôi!" Kẻ sát nhân lão Đại một tay lấy bên cạnh tiểu đệ quăng đi ra ngoài.

Tiểu đệ u oán nhìn lão đại của mình liếc mắt một cái, run rẩy chân đi tới Akara tỷ đệ hai người trước người.

"Ngươi, liền ngươi, nữ nhân kia, lão đại của chúng ta coi trọng ngươi ." Tiểu đệ ánh mắt vẫn luôn dừng ở Akara trên người, đánh chết không nhìn tới bên cạnh tuổi trẻ người.

Kẻ sát nhân cường tráng thân thể run rẩy, ở trong lòng thầm mắng kêu gọi tiểu đệ: Như vậy có thể cho lão tử kéo cừu hận, xem ta trở về không tước ngươi một đốn.

Kẻ sát nhân một người chính túng lợi hại, đuổi theo Akara tới nhóm người kia rốt cục đuổi đi lên.

Nhóm người kia liếc mắt liền thấy được xuyên sạch sẽ, mặt mang mỉm cười tuổi trẻ người. Đầu lĩnh cước bộ dừng một chút, không nói hai lời xoay người liền muốn trở về chạy.

Kẻ sát nhân không vui lòng , nếu thấy được liền cùng lên tới đi, hắn chết còn tốt hơn ta chết, ân, không mao bệnh!

"Gert! Ngươi muốn truy người ta thay ngươi cản lại, nhanh lên lại đây a!" Kẻ sát nhân lão Đại không hề tâm lý gánh nặng bắt đầu kéo người xuống nước.

Người trẻ tuổi quay đầu lại nhìn Gert mấy người liếc mắt một cái, trên mặt cười như không cười.

Gert cầm quyền, cố lấy dũng khí đi tới người trẻ tuổi bên cạnh, "Aha ha, ngài như thế nào cũng ở đây." Gert cười có chút xấu hổ, bộ mặt cơ bắp rất nhỏ run rẩy .

Người trẻ tuổi không nói gì, ánh mắt quét Akara tỷ đệ hai người liếc mắt một cái.

Gert giây hiểu, hai người kia biến thái đã định ra rồi, hơn nữa hiện tại cần phải có người đi trợ công, làm hai người tự nguyện đi theo biến thái đi.

Chậc chậc, biến thái chính là biến thái, đùa đa dạng thật sự là càng ngày càng nhiều .

Gert run rẩy chính mình tiểu thân thể, lặng lẽ ly người trẻ tuổi xa hơi có chút.

Ân, trân ái sinh mệnh, rời xa biến thái.

Đang tại phô trương thanh thế tiểu đệ cũng nhìn thấy Gert mấy người, nghe thấy lão đại của mình nói sau tâm thần lĩnh hội. Hắn quay đầu hung tợn uy hiếp Arles, "Tiểu tử, các ngươi chết chắc rồi, nhìn đến không có, truy các ngươi người tới."

Chương 90: chín mười ngày

"Gert lão Đại, người ở trong này, liền giao cho các ngươi , chúng ta có việc đi trước." Tiểu đệ uy hiếp xong người, lập tức chạy tới lão đại của mình phía sau.

Kẻ sát nhân giương mắt phiêu người trẻ tuổi liếc mắt một cái, thấy người trẻ tuổi không có tỏ vẻ, lập tức mang theo chính mình tiểu đệ liền chạy xa, so với bọn hắn truy người thời điểm chạy nhanh hơn.

Gert nháy mắt đen mặt, thế nhưng so với hắn còn không biết xấu hổ, quả thực không thể nhẫn nhịn!

Lần sau nhìn đến kẻ sát nhân, hắn nhất định muốn đem người vê tròn đánh biển, đánh biển lại vê tròn!

Gert âm lãnh lãnh ánh mắt dừng ở kẻ sát nhân sau lưng, ở trong lòng cho hắn nhớ thượng nhất bút trướng. Chạy xa kẻ sát nhân không hề biết chuyện, chính bởi vì chính mình thành công đào thoát mà cảm thấy thập phần may mắn.

Kẻ sát nhân chạy xa, Gert thu hồi ánh mắt của mình, đối với người trẻ tuổi nịnh nọt cười cười.

Đối, chính là nịnh nọt. Đừng chê cười hắn da mặt dày a, da mặt dày người sống đến lâu, Gert không cho rằng hổ thẹn.

Hơn nữa mặt mũi nào có mệnh trọng yếu, rơi xuống biến thái trong tay tử thực thảm được không? Đơn giản như vậy lựa chọn đề còn dùng suy xét sao? Gert quyết đoán vứt bỏ chính mình tiết tháo, đối người trẻ tuổi kia gọi một cái tôn kính.

Gert vung tay lên, phía sau vài cái tiểu đệ liền đi theo hắn cùng đi đến Akara tỷ đệ bên cạnh. Mấy người đem Akara tỷ đệ vây quanh đứng lên, Gert xoa tay tính toán hoàn thành chuyện này.

Akara nhìn trẻ tuổi người liếc mắt một cái, người nọ như cũ là cười tủm tỉm , ánh mắt nhìn qua ôn nhu vô cùng. Nhưng là có thể làm cho mặt khác phạm nhân e ngại đến như thế nông nỗi người, khẳng định không phải là người bình thường.

"Chậc chậc, nhìn này khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn nộn , không nghĩ tới còn có thể nơi này nhìn đến như vậy thủy linh nữ nhân." Gert nói xong liền vươn tay tưởng muốn đi sờ Akara mặt.

Gert là thật coi trọng Akara dung mạo, nhưng là hắn không dám cùng biến thái cướp người.

Arles chắn Akara trước người, Gert lắc mình tránh thoát Arles công kích, ha ha cười vài tiếng, "Đừng nóng giận đi, có lẽ sau này sẽ là người một nhà rồi đó!"

Akara sắc mặt biến đến không dễ nhìn, chân mày cau lại.

"Cút ngay!" Arles so Akara còn muốn sinh khí.

Akara ngăn cản Arles, tuy rằng nàng cũng sinh khí, nhưng là hiện tại bọn họ rõ ràng bị vây yếu thế địa vị. Bọn họ muốn là cường ngạnh phản kháng, khả năng kết quả sẽ càng tao.

Hiện tại bọn họ một thương một kém, liên phản kích lực lượng cũng không đủ, thoạt nhìn cũng rất dễ khi dễ.

"Tỷ!" Arles nhìn Gert, hận đến nghiến răng nghiến lợi lại không có biện pháp nào. Muốn là bọn hắn tỷ đệ không có bị thương còn có một bác lực, hiện tại loại tình huống này lại chỉ có thể nhâm nhân ngư thịt.

"Tiểu tử, biệt cho thể diện lại không cần. Liền hai người các ngươi như vậy, làm ai gặp phải đều sẽ không bỏ qua, còn không bằng hảo hảo đi theo ca vài cái. Muốn là ngươi tỷ hầu hạ hảo ca vài cái, cao hứng liền lưu ngươi một mạng, nói cách khác..." Phía sau nói Gert chưa nói, nhưng là người ở chỗ này cũng biết kết quả.

Gert rõ ràng so trước chạy trốn kẻ sát nhân chuyên nghiệp nhiều, uy hiếp khởi người đến tượng mô tượng dạng, vừa thấy chính là có kinh nghiệm người.

Akara khí thân thể phát run, thiển kim sắc con ngươi nhìn cách đó không xa tuổi trẻ người liếc mắt một cái.

Càng là gặp phải loại này hoàn cảnh, Akara càng là bình tĩnh trở lại."Hảo nha, ta đây đi theo ngươi thế nào?" Akara đưa cho Arles một ánh mắt, đối với Gert lộ ra một nụ cười.

Hiện tại bọn họ vô lực phản kháng, nhưng là chờ Akara dị năng hoàn toàn khôi phục, bọn họ liền có cơ hội . Chi bằng hiện tại lá mặt lá trái một phen, tổng so vào người tuổi trẻ kia cái bẫy hảo.

Gert vẻ mặt mộng bức, cái gì? Có phải hay không phong quá lớn hắn nghe lầm !

"Vừa mới ngươi nói cái gì?" Gert trong lòng có chút thấp thỏm, không thể tin hỏi.

Akara đem địa thượng dây mây sọt cầm lấy, đi tới Gert trước người, "Ân, ngươi không nghe sai, ta nói nguyện ý đi theo ngươi đi."

"Chúng ta sở hữu đồ vật đều ở đây trong, đều giao cho các ngươi . Đem đồ vật đều xem trọng, đỡ phải ngươi lại lo lắng chúng ta chạy trốn." Akara đem sọt bỏ vào Gert trước người, một chút cũng không có khách khí ý tứ.

Gert thật cẩn thận mà liếc người trẻ tuổi liếc mắt một cái, đối diện thượng một cái thẩm người tươi cười.

Gert bưng chính mình tiểu trái tim, vẻ mặt khổ bức. Muốn là theo hắn cướp người chính là người bình thường, hắn đã sớm cướp Akara chạy, nhưng hắn là thật vất vả mới tìm được nguyện ý cùng em gái của hắn tử.

Này phóng tới bình thường là trên trời rớt xuống bánh có nhân mỹ sự, nhưng là hiện tại rụng đặc biệt sao là ném đĩa a! Đây là muốn đập chết hắn tiết tấu a!

Gert mộc mặt, trong đầu cũng đã nổ tung.

Trầm mặc một hồi sau, Gert đột nhiên nghĩ tới chủ ý, "Khụ khụ, ngươi cần phải suy xét rõ ràng. Chúng ta ca vài cái trường lại xấu, còn không có tích tụ, dị năng cấp bậc cũng không cao, vạn nhất gặp gỡ sự nhưng không bảo vệ được ngươi."

Gert bắt đầu tận hết sức lực tự hắc, cố gắng dùng chính mình khuyết điểm đến làm nổi bật người trẻ tuổi ưu tú, còn kém trực tiếp đem Akara đổ lên người trẻ tuổi trong ngực .

"A, biết , kia chúng ta đi thôi!" Akara cầm lấy cuối cùng một cái dây mây sọt, làm bộ liền phải rời khỏi.

Akara không ấn kịch bản đến, này rõ ràng vượt ra khỏi Gert thiết tưởng.

Gert duy trì liên tục mộng bức mặt, bị Akara dắt tay hướng bọn họ tới phương hướng đi. Gert vựng hồ hồ bị dắt có vài bước, đột nhiên phản ứng đi qua.

Viên thuốc! Hắn thế nhưng thiếu chút nữa bắt cóc biến thái coi trọng nữ nhân.

Gert thân thể cứng ngắc dừng cước bộ, quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua. Ân, kia biến thái chính không xa không gần theo ở phía sau đâu, cái này đứng vị tưởng chọc hắn mấy đao thật sự là phương tiện cực kỳ.

Gert khóc không ra nước mắt, khổ ha ha nhìn hướng hắn đến gần tuổi trẻ người.

Hắn động tác nhanh chóng xả hồi chính mình tay, cước bộ về phía sau dời vài cái. Đồng thời phía sau hắn các tiểu đệ cũng yên lặng lui về phía sau một khoảng cách, liền đem Akara tỷ đệ bại lộ đi ra.

Akara thấy quyết định của chính mình thất bại, trên mặt không có kia giả dối tươi cười, mặt không đổi sắc nhìn trẻ tuổi người.

"Không cần khẩn trương như vậy, ta chỉ là muốn mời các ngươi đi ta nơi đó ngồi một chút. Hơn nữa ngươi xem, hắn chịu tổn thương cần phải nhanh một chút xử lý, chậm trễ đã có thể phiền toái." Người tuổi trẻ kia đột nhiên xuất hiện tại Arles bên cạnh, một tay kiềm chế trụ hai tay của hắn, không cái tay kia tại miệng vết thương kìm đi xuống.

Cánh tay thượng miệng vết thương nổ tung, tiên hồng sắc máu lần thứ hai bừng lên, Arles sắc mặt biến tái nhợt đứng lên.

"Buông hắn ra! Ta nguyện ý đi theo ngươi." Akara nhìn đến Arles miệng vết thương đau lòng đến không được, rốt cục thỏa hiệp đạo.

Nghe thấy Akara nói, trẻ tuổi người trên mặt cười chân thật thêm vài phần.

"Ngươi có thể bảo ta lai." Nói lời này khi lai còn cố ý đối với Akara trừng mắt nhìn.

"Hừ!" Arles tiến lên một bước, chặn lai tầm mắt.

Nếu không Sid không tại, hắn lại bị thương, làm sao có thể như vậy nhâm nhân ngư thịt. Arles trong lòng phát ngoan, hạ quyết tâm muốn trả thù trở về.

Thấy Arles chặn tầm mắt của mình, lai hướng bọn họ đi vài bước. Arles lập tức cảnh giác lên, nhưng hắn còn không có kịp phản ứng đã bị một cỗ mạnh mẽ quăng đi ra ngoài.

Arles đụng phải trên cây, lại chật vật rơi xuống địa thượng. Mãnh liệt va chạm làm hắn phun ra huyết, nhìn lai ánh mắt hận ý mười phần. Nhưng là hắn rất nhanh bị những người khác kiềm chế trụ, không hề chống cự lực.

"Hắn ngăn trở ta tầm mắt ." Lai cười ôn hòa vô hại, đưa tay đi liêu Akara mặt trắc tóc.

Akara nghiêng người muốn né tránh lại bị lai nắm cằm, kia lực đạo đại muốn bóp nát nàng xương cốt.

Tựa hồ là không hài lòng Akara phản ứng, lai có chút không thú vị buông lỏng tay ra.

Akara hai má thũng lên, khóe miệng mơ hồ xuất hiện một tia vết máu.

Lai âm tình bất định dọa đến bên cạnh làm bộ mình không tồn tại mấy người, hấp khí thanh bại lộ bọn họ tồn tại. Lai thu liễm trên mặt tươi cười, ánh mắt dừng lại ở Gert mấy trên thân người, "Còn ở tại chỗ này làm như thế nào? Là muốn cho ta đưa các ngươi trở về sao?"

Gert mấy người như được đại xá, hoang mang rối loạn chạy không có ảnh. Lai thấy Gert mấy người rời đi, thu hồi ánh mắt của mình.

Akara rũ mắt không nhìn tới lai, móng tay rơi vào lòng bàn tay để lại thật sâu dấu vết. Arles vô lực nằm té trên mặt đất, trong lòng một mảnh tuyệt vọng.

Nhìn đến Akara giận mà không dám nói gì bộ dáng, lai tâm tình bỗng nhiên hảo lên, cúi đầu liền muốn đi hôn nàng.

Bất quá nụ hôn này còn chưa hạ xuống, liền bị đánh gãy .

Một cái phong nhận lặng yên không một tiếng động xuất hiện tại lai trước người, nhanh chóng xuyên qua thân thể hắn. Phong nhận thấu ngực mà qua, vết máu từ miệng vết thương khuếch tán mở ra.

Lai đưa tay bưng kín chính mình miệng vết thương, dời đi bàn tay liền thấy được tiên hồng sắc vết máu. Hắn ngẩng đầu đi tìm kiếm công kích chính mình người, liếc mắt một cái liền thấy được đem Akara ôm vào trong ngực nam nhân.

Hắn từ áo trong túi áo lấy ra một cái khăn tay, động tác tao nhã lau lau rồi trên tay vết máu. Bất quá hắn trên tay không có vết máu, trước ngực lại cũng không có thiếu vết máu.

Lai nhìn Kỳ Cảnh mấy người liếc mắt một cái, cũng nhìn thấy nằm đầy đất thi thể, nhưng là hắn nhấc chân liền phải rời khỏi.

Nhưng là hắn đi chưa được mấy bước trước mặt liền xuất hiện một đổ phong nhận tạo thành tường, Canbun phát hiện hắn, cái này bị gió nhận đâm thủng ngực mà qua tuổi trẻ người còn sống.

Lai dừng cước bộ xoay người nhìn đột nhiên xuất hiện mấy người, nhìn Canbun khi trong ánh mắt càng là dẫn theo điểm địch ý.

Đột nhiên xuất hiện vài người đều thực cường, hắn không có phần thắng. Lai rõ ràng nhận thức đến sự phát hiện này thực, trên thực tế hắn vừa mới đã bị giây giết một lần .

"Đặc biệt nạp, là ngươi sao?" Akara nhìn xuất hiện tại trước mắt mình người, bàn tay thật cẩn thận xoa Canbun mặt.

"Là ta, ta đến mang ngươi hồi gia." Cửu biệt gặp lại vui sướng làm Canbun sắc mặt ức chế không được thượng dương.

Nhưng nhìn đến Akara bị thương mặt, Canbun lại trầm xuống mặt. Hắn vừa mới tìm được chính mình thê tử, liền gặp phải có người tưởng cùng hắn cướp người, thật sự là sống không kiên nhẫn .

Canbun hôn hôn Akara cái trán, đem nàng ôm vào trong lòng, thanh âm ôn nhu an ủi, "Không có việc gì , hết thảy đều đi qua. Về sau có ta, ta sẽ không bao giờ cho ngươi đã bị làm thương tổn."

Lai mang đến người đều đã chết, đều là bị gió nhận đâm thủng ngực mà qua. Huyết hoa bắn toé ngay sau đó, những người đó liền không có khí tức, trừ hắn ra nhóm người cầm đầu lai.

Lai cũng nhận được Canbun công kích, hơn nữa kia phong nhận cũng quả thật rơi xuống thực chỗ, chính là hắn lại bình yên vô sự.

Cũng không có thể nói là bình yên vô sự, mà là nói bị thương, chảy huyết, cũng rất mau liền khôi phục .

Canbun an ủi Akara vài câu, ánh mắt rơi xuống lai trên người.

Chương 91: cửu một ngày

Lai mang đến người đều bị Canbun một cái phong nhận kết thúc tánh mạng, Arles nhân cơ hội tránh thoát lấy cổ tay thượng trói buộc.

Nhìn đến Canbun, Arles cũng có chút động dung, phải nhìn đến một bên Sid khi, càng là nhịn không được đỏ hốc mắt.

Sid không chỉ không có chết, nhưng lại mang đến cứu người của bọn họ.

Arles đỡ bên cạnh thụ đứng lên, cảnh giác nhiễu quá lai đi tới Sid bên cạnh.

Thấy Canbun cùng lai đối diện, Arles liền đã mở miệng, "Tỷ phu, người kia tưởng với ngươi đoạt tỷ tỷ."

Vây quanh lai phong nhận bạo động đứng lên, chính như Canbun giờ phút này tâm tình.

Canbun trong lòng khí a! Muốn là hắn lại muộn mấy ngày nay, chính mình thê tử đều phải bị người khác đoạt đi, tuyệt đối không thể nhẫn nhịn!

Nhưng là hắn cũng đã nhìn ra, muốn cùng hắn cướp người tiểu tử kia có cổ quái. Bất quá không có một chút chết càng hảo a, a, cũng không tin đánh bất tử hắn.

Canbun cũng không vô nghĩa, vung tay lên, những cái đó quay chung quanh lai phong nhận liền bay múa lên. Những cái đó phong nhận công kích góc độ cực kỳ xảo quyệt, làm người khó lòng phòng bị.

Đừng nói là lai , toàn bộ liên bang dị năng cấp bậc so Canbun cao cũng không nhiều. Lai đối thượng Canbun, chỉ có bị nghiền áp phân.

Lai đương nhiên biết chính mình không là Canbun đối thủ, nhưng là hắn không có sợ hãi. Thấy tránh không khỏi những cái đó phong nhận, cũng rất quang côn hiện ở nơi đó mặc người xâm lược.

Phong nhận từ lai tay chân xuyên qua, mang xuất liên tiếp vết máu. Lai dưới chân một lảo đảo, liền ngửa mặt ngã xuống.

Canbun thấy lai yếu như vậy, nhịn không được cười nhạo một tiếng. Thiết, liền loại này nhược kê, còn dám cùng hắn cướp người?

Lai trên mặt đất ngửa mặt nằm một hồi, chậm rì rì đứng lên. Hắn vỗ vỗ trên người bụi đất, trên mặt lại khôi phục cái loại này cười như không cười.

Canbun: "..."

Một chúng ăn qua quần chúng: "..."

Canbun trầm mặt.

Đây là khiêu khích đâu? Đúng không?

Ha hả a, người trẻ tuổi chính là có dũng khí. Muốn là không chịu điểm suy sụp a, cũng không biết một cái siêu cấp tinh vực có bao nhiêu sao quảng.

Canbun buông ra trong ngực Akara, hoạt động xuống tay cổ tay, từng bước một đến gần lai. Hắn cao thấp đánh giá một lần lai, trên mặt lộ ra một tia miệt thị, "Tiểu tử, liền ngươi còn muốn theo ta cướp người?"

"Diện mạo giống nhau, năng lực giống nhau, trừ bỏ loại này đánh không chết tiểu cường kỹ năng ngươi còn có cái gì?" Canbun khóe miệng thượng dương, mở miệng châm chọc đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh mấy người đang một bên vây xem, quan khán Canbun tay xé tình địch.

Mạc Vong nhìn hứng thú nồng hậu, kéo kéo Kỳ Cảnh tay áo nhỏ giọng hỏi, "Tiểu cường là cái gì?"

Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu, tại Mạc Vong bên tai nhỏ giọng giải thích, "Nghe nói đó là mỗ cái cổ tinh cầu đặc biệt có sinh vật, có như thế nào đánh cũng sẽ không tử đặc biệt năng lực."

Mạc Vong vẻ mặt bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, gật gật đầu, tiếp tục pha có hứng thú nhìn chằm chằm lai. Ân, cái này kỹ năng nghe đứng lên liền rất lợi hại, hắn đến hảo hảo quan sát một chút.

Nghe thấy Canbun trào phúng, lai mặt vặn vẹo một cái chớp mắt.

"Như thế nào? Không phục? Vấn đề là ngươi có cái kia tư bản sao?" Canbun tiếp tục làm thấp đi lai, ý đồ trước tiên ở tinh thần thượng đối địch nhân tiến hành đả kích.

Sở hữu dám mơ ước vợ hắn người, đều phải hung hăng đả kích mới được. Đưa bọn họ dẫm tiến nê trong, lại dùng lực nghiền vài vòng. Canbun cười không có hảo ý, trong mắt ác ý không chút nào che lấp.

Tuy rằng lai không bằng Canbun, nhưng là hắn cũng sẽ không buông bỏ phản kháng. Canbun tới gần hắn trong nháy mắt, hắn liền hướng Canbun công đánh tới.

Lai nhẹ nhàng lay động cánh tay, trong tay áo họa xuất một phen chủy thủ. Chủy thủ ra khỏi vỏ mang xuất một tia ngân quang, đâm thẳng Canbun trong tim.

Canbun nghiêng người tránh thoát lai công kích, mà còn đưa tay xoay trụ hắn một cái cổ tay. Canbun trong tay vừa dùng lực, lai thủ đoạn chỗ liền phát ra một tiếng răng rắc thanh.

Lai một kích chưa thành, nhanh chóng lui về phía sau vài bước, từ Canbun trong tay tránh thoát đi ra. Thủ đoạn vỡ vụn thống khổ làm người khó có thể chịu đựng, nhưng là hắn chính là nhíu mày.

Vô lực rủ thủ đoạn rất nhỏ run run , da thịt bao vây lấy xương cốt chậm rãi trọng tổ trở về. Cái này quá trình rất nhanh, thời gian một cái nháy mắt lai thủ đoạn liền hoàn toàn khôi phục .

"Ngươi giết không được ta." Lai mặt không đổi sắc trần thuật .

Canbun lại cười , "Không, ta đương nhiên có thể."

"Làm sao có thể sẽ có giết không chết người đâu? Quá ngây thơ rồi." Canbun lắc lắc đầu, sau đó từ chính mình không gian cái nút trung lấy ra một phen quang năng vũ khí.

"Ngươi thế nhưng dẫn theo không gian cái nút tiến vào!" Lai trên mặt rốt cục xuất hiện này vẻ mặt của hắn. Không còn là cười, mà là hoảng sợ.

Đây là làm bừa! Lai không chút do dự xoay người bỏ chạy. Thật muốn mệnh , cái này hắn muốn chơi xong rồi. Tìm đường chết làm hơi quá, hiện tại hối hận cũng không kịp.

Canbun đem vũ khí nhắm ngay lai, "Đến đây đi, làm ta nhìn xem ngươi có phải hay không có thể sống sót, muốn là chết, ta cũng không có biện pháp a!"

Lai mới vừa chạy xuất không xa đã bị đột nhiên xuất hiện quang cầu đuổi theo, quang cầu xuất hiện thậm chí đem dưới chân hắn địa phương mặt đều mai một .

Canbun vừa lòng đem vũ khí thu hồi đến, cao hứng hừ khởi tiểu khúc. Ha, dám cùng hắn cướp người? Làm hắn không chết!

"Đặc biệt nạp." Akara cười hô Canbun một tiếng, Canbun lập tức điên điên chạy tới, thê nô tương tất lộ.

"Mặt có đau hay không, đến ta cho ngươi xử lý một chút." Canbun vẻ mặt đau lòng nhìn Akara, từ không gian cái nút trung lấy ra một cái trị liệu dược tề.

"Không đau." Akara lắc lắc đầu, trong tay nắm trị liệu dược tề nhưng không có uống.

"Như thế nào sẽ không đau đâu? Ngươi xem một chút mặt đều sưng lên." Canbun đau lòng đến không được, "Đều tại ta đã tới chậm, muốn là ta có thể sớm một chút tới tìm ngươi liền không sẽ gặp phải việc này ."

Akara nắm Canbun tay, "Không trách ngươi." Akara có rất nhiều lời tưởng đối Canbun nói, rồi lại có chút nghẹn lời.

"Arles thương lợi hại, hay là trước đem trị liệu dược tề cho hắn đi." Akara không biết Canbun dẫn theo nhiều ít trị liệu dược tề, nghĩ trước làm đệ đệ mình dùng.

"Tỷ, chỗ này của ta có. Tỷ phu đau lòng ngươi, ngươi liền nhanh chóng uống đi!" Arles trong tay đã bị tắc một cái trị liệu dược tề, nghe thấy Akara nói sau, vội vàng nói.

Arles vẫn luôn là ổn trọng tin cậy , lúc này mới có chút hoạt bát sáng sủa. Akara nhìn cười Arles, nhịn không được đỏ hốc mắt.

Canbun lau đi Akara khóe mắt chảy ra nước mắt, "Làm sao vậy, ngươi đừng khóc a! Đừng khóc, có chuyện gì ngươi nói, về sau ngươi có ta che chở ."

"Không có, ta chính là rất cao hứng ." Akara đem mặt chôn ở Canbun trong ngực, thanh âm rầu rĩ hồi đáp.

Canbun vỗ vỗ trong ngực Akara, an ủi, "Không có việc gì , đều đi qua, chúng ta về sau đều sẽ hảo hảo ."

"Chính là ngươi như thế nào cũng vào được?" Akara từ vui sướng trung tỉnh táo lại đột nhiên ý thức được một vấn đề.

"Ta đến mang ngươi đi ra ngoài a!" Canbun cười điểm điểm Akara chóp mũi, vẻ mặt sủng nịch.

Akara từ Canbun trong ngực đi ra, thuận hạ tóc của chính mình, "Thật sự? Vẫn là nói ngươi tính toán tiến vào vẫn luôn cùng ta ?"

Canbun trên mặt tươi cười cứng đờ, cười pha trò, "Ha ha ha, như thế nào sẽ đâu? Ta nhưng chưa từng có cái loại này ý tưởng. Ta còn muốn đem con của chúng ta nuôi lớn đâu, làm hắn ở bên ngoài tiếp thu tốt nhất giáo dục."

Akara liếc mắt một cái xem thấu Canbun tâm tư, cũng lười vạch trần, chính là khóe miệng lại như thế nào cũng áp không đi xuống.

Akara trước liền thấy được Kỳ Cảnh mấy người, hiện tại nàng tâm tình bình phục xuống dưới liền hướng mấy người đi tới.

"Phu nhân." Sid sắc mặt còn có chút tái nhợt, tinh thần lại rất tốt. Hắn nhìn đến Akara tỷ đệ hai người không có chuyện liền yên tâm, bởi vì lập tức có thể ly khai trong lòng cũng cao hứng thực.

Tinh cầu này tinh tế thú tàn sát bừa bãi, lại muốn cái gì không có gì, ai nguyện ý đãi ở trong này a. Nghĩ đến có thể rời đi cái chỗ này, Sid liền nhịn không được cao hứng.

"Ngươi bị thương?" Akara thấy được Sid trên người băng bó băng vải, trên mặt xuất hiện ưu sắc.

Sid là vì bảo hộ bọn họ mới bị tinh tế thú tróc đi , Akara trong lòng vừa là cảm kích lại là áy náy, hảo tại hắn lại còn sống trở lại.

"Không có việc gì , không có việc gì , ta đã không có việc gì ." Sid nhanh chóng phất tay đạo. Làm sao dám có việc? Lúc này mới nói nói mấy câu công phu, hắn liền tiếp thu đến nhà mình thủ lĩnh xem kỹ ánh mắt .

Akara vẫn có chút lo lắng, Sid vội vàng cự tuyệt nàng quan tâm, "Ta không sự, ngược lại là Arles cánh tay thượng miệng vết thương còn cần xử lý một chút."

Sid nhanh chóng nói sang chuyện khác, đem Akara lực chú ý dẫn tới Arles trên người.

"Tỷ, ta cũng không có việc gì." Arles lập tức giơ lên cánh tay làm cho mình tỷ tỷ nhìn nhìn. Ha hả, tỷ phu hắn chính là ai dấm đều ăn.

Sid cùng Arles cũng biết Canbun dấm kính đại, tự giác ly Akara xa một chút, sau đó Akara đã đem ánh mắt dừng lại ở Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong trên người.

Sid cùng Arles lập tức vẻ mặt đồng tình nhìn hai người. Chậc chậc, lại có hai người muốn tiếp thu đến kia dấm kính mười phần ánh mắt .

"Ngươi, ngươi là?" Akara vừa mới xa xa nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh khi đã cảm thấy có loại quen thuộc cảm, cách đến gần liền nhìn rõ ràng hơn .

"A di, ta là Tiểu Cảnh." Kỳ Cảnh cười cởi xuống trên cổ khăn quàng cổ, lộ ra chỉnh khuôn mặt.

"Là Tiểu Cảnh?" Akara nhìn Kỳ Cảnh nở nụ cười, "Nhìn so trước kia khỏe mạnh nhiều, người cũng càng lớn càng dễ nhìn."

"A di vẫn là như vậy tuổi trẻ." Kỳ Cảnh cười khen đạo, sau đó nắm Mạc Vong tay, đem Mạc Vong giới thiệu cho Akara, "Đây là ta bạn lữ Mạc Vong."

"A di hảo." Mạc Vong đi theo Kỳ Cảnh gọi một tiếng a di, nhu thuận bộ dáng thực làm người thích.

Akara nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh giới thiệu vẫn chưa giật mình, hai người quan hệ thân mật, nàng liền đã sớm đoán được .

"Thật là một đáng yêu nam hài tử." Akara không chút nào keo kiệt khích lệ đạo.

Akara trước kia đã cứu Kỳ Cảnh, cũng chính bởi vì như vậy Kỳ Cảnh mới nguyện ý giúp Canbun cứu người. Akara trưởng Kỳ Cảnh mấy chục tuổi, bởi vậy Kỳ Cảnh liền hô a di.

Tuy rằng Akara thoạt nhìn tuổi trẻ, nhưng trên thực tế nàng cùng Canbun nhi tử cũng đã thành niên . Tự nhiên tại nàng trong mắt, thiếu niên bản Mạc Vong chính là cái nam hài , nàng xem Kỳ Cảnh cũng là nhìn tiểu bối ánh mắt.

Canbun lần này thật không có loạn vứt mắt dao nhỏ, dù sao bọn họ rời đi còn trông cậy vào Kỳ Cảnh đâu, không qua sông như thế nào hảo sách kiều đâu.

Nhưng là Canbun sắc mặt vẫn là không tốt lắm, hắn nhớ tới bị tú một đường liền xót xa trong lòng đến không được. Hiện tại hắn rốt cục tìm được chính mình thê tử , chính mình thê tử còn muốn đem ánh mắt phóng tới biệt trên thân người.

Canbun tiến lên lãm trụ Akara bả vai, đứng ở bên người nàng. Ha, hiện tại hắn cũng là có thê tử tại người bên cạnh , ai còn không bạn lữ dường như.

Canbun thưởng thức Akara tóc, cố gắng không nhìn bọn họ đối thoại. Không một lát nữa liền nhịn không được , mở miệng đánh gãy Akara cùng Kỳ Cảnh đối thoại.

"Luôn luôn tại này đứng không mệt mỏi sao? Chúng ta tìm một chỗ nghỉ ngơi một chút đi." Canbun đề nghị đạo.

"Cũng thế, đều mệt, đều là ta sơ sẩy sơ suất , lôi kéo Tiểu Cảnh lại nói tiếp không dứt ." Akara cười nói.

"Chúng ta đây trước hết tìm một chỗ nghỉ ngơi một chút đi, bất quá chúng ta trước chỗ ở đã bị hủy, hiện tại không mà đi." Akara nhăn lại mày.

Canbun lập tức thấy được biểu hiện cơ hội của mình, "Không có việc gì, này đó ta đều chuẩn bị tốt ."

"Kia liền giao cho ngươi ." Akara thiển kim sắc trong con ngươi dạng xuất một tia ý cười, tươi cười trung đều mang theo ôn nhu ý tứ hàm xúc.

Chương 92: cửu hai ngày

Canbun vội vàng gật đầu, "Giao cho ta liền hảo, ngươi yên tâm."

Những người đó thi thể đưa tới khứu giác linh mẫn tinh tế thú, Canbun vứt ra phong nhận giải quyết kia mấy cái cấp bậc thấp tinh tế thú. Hắn dắt Akara tay, đối Kỳ Cảnh mấy người đạo, "Chúng ta tìm cái sạch sẽ địa phương đặt chân đi."

Mặt khác mấy người tự nhiên không có ý kiến, một đám người hướng tiểu hồ bạc bên kia đi đến.

Akara còn muốn mang lên mấy cái kia dây mây sọt, lại bị Canbun ngăn trở. Canbun tại đến trước liền chuẩn bị thỏa đáng , Akara có thể sử dụng đến đồ vật hắn đều dẫn theo, thật sự là tri kỷ thực.

Vừa đến tiểu hồ bạc bên cạnh, Canbun liền tích cực thu thập lên. Hắn trước đem Akara dàn xếp hảo, mới bắt đầu làm chuyện khác. Lại nói tiếp giống làm nhiều ít sự nhất dạng, nhưng trên thực tế Canbun không phí nhiều mạnh mẽ, khó được chính là phân kia tâm ý.

Gấp lều trại hướng địa thượng một phóng, ấn một chút giác thượng cái nút, kia lều trại liền chính mình mở rộng ra đến. Canbun lại tại lều trại trong phô một tầng thật dày cái đệm, đem lều trại thu thập sạch sẽ lại thoải mái.

Chờ thu thập xong về sau, Canbun ngồi xuống Akara bên cạnh. Canbun xuất ra một bộ quần áo phi đến Akara trên vai, nắm nàng hơi lạnh tay quan tâm đạo, "Có mệt hay không?"

Akara nhịn không được cười lên tiếng, "Là ngươi làm việc, ta mệt cái gì? Như thế nào biến đến càng ngày càng ngốc đâu?"

"Ha ha, cũng thế." Canbun cười có chút ngốc.

Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong hai người ngồi một cái thảm, Mạc Vong liếc mắt một cái liền phiêu đến cười vẻ mặt ngốc dạng Canbun.

"Nhìn cái gì đấy?" Kỳ Cảnh đem Mạc Vong đầu bát trở về, nhu nhu tóc của hắn.

Mạc Vong đem ánh mắt thu hồi đến, ánh mắt nháy mắt không nháy mắt nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, "Không có gì, chính là nhìn hắn cười đến thật khờ." Mạc Vong ăn ngay nói thật.

Hắn nói chuyện thanh âm tuy rằng tiểu, nhưng là ở đây đều là dị năng giả, nhĩ lực sẽ không có kém .

"Khụ khụ, tại sao có thể nói như vậy đâu! Muốn tôn trọng trưởng bối." Kỳ Cảnh trong mắt thoáng hiện ý cười, trên mặt lại vẫn là nghiêm trang chững chạc giáo dục Mạc Vong.

"A, vậy được rồi." Mạc Vong không thèm để ý chút nào hồi đáp.

Tôn trọng không tôn trọng cái gì, một bữa cơm liền có thể giải quyết sự, một bữa cơm giải quyết không , kia liền hai bữa cơm. Mạc Vong biết Canbun còn muốn tiếp tục cọ cơm đâu, chân chính không có sợ hãi.

Mạc Vong trong lòng bàn tay nằm trước được đến trong suốt tinh thể, hắn hướng Kỳ Cảnh hỏi, "Chúng ta khi nào thì đi a?"

"Giác đến nhàm chán sao? Đã sớm nói cho ngươi không muốn đi theo ." Kỳ Cảnh nhéo nhéo Mạc Vong mặt, cảm giác xúc cảm thực hảo, lại nhẹ nhàng nhéo vài cái.

Mạc Vong lắc lắc đầu, "Không là, ta nghĩ bắt nó ăn luôn. Còn có cái này cùng cái này." Mạc Vong chỉ chỉ lòng bàn tay trong suốt tinh thể, lại lấy ra hai quả tinh tế thú thú hạch.

Hắn muốn hút thu những cái đó năng lượng, mau chóng khôi phục thân thể của chính mình, nhưng là vừa lo lắng Kỳ Cảnh sẽ gặp phải nguy hiểm.

"Muốn ăn liền ăn đi, chỉ cần ngươi ăn không có việc gì là được." Tuy rằng Kỳ Cảnh cũng không biết Mạc Vong vì cái gì muốn ăn rồi lại chịu đựng.

"Không được, ta sẽ lo lắng ngươi." Mạc Vong phủ định hoàn toàn, "Chờ chúng ta ly khai nơi này rồi nói sau."

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn Mạc Vong kia muốn ăn lại cố nén bộ dáng, khóe miệng nhịn không được thượng kiều, "Hảo đi, vậy thì chờ chúng ta ly khai nơi này lại ăn."

"Ân." Mạc Vong đem tinh thể cùng thú hạch thu lên, hỏi Kỳ Cảnh, "Ngươi có đói bụng không?"

Mạc Vong câu này vừa mới dứt lời liền nghe thấy được một cái kỳ quái thanh âm, ánh mắt của mọi người nháy mắt đều rơi xuống Sid trên người.

Sid tay còn đặt ở chính mình trên bụng, giương mắt liền đối thượng hảo mấy song tìm kiếm ánh mắt.

Sid bị mọi người thấy , cảm giác áp lực lớn như núi. Nhưng là hắn còn không nói gì, bụng liền lại phát ra kháng nghị thanh.

Kỳ Cảnh yên lặng thu hồi ánh mắt, hỏi Mạc Vong, "Chúng ta còn có có sẵn thực vật sao?" Kỳ Cảnh còn có chút thực dụng dịch dinh dưỡng, nhưng là hương vị lại bình thường thôi. Nghĩ đến Mạc Vong trước làm thực vật hẳn là còn thừa lại không ít, hắn liền hỏi.

Mạc Vong lấy ra bàn tay đại một túi thịt khô, đó là Kỳ Cảnh mua cho hắn ăn vặt. Tuy rằng ăn số lần nhiều sẽ cảm giác thực giống nhau, nhưng bởi vì là Kỳ Cảnh mua , Mạc Vong thực thích.

Kỳ Cảnh còn chưa nói làm Mạc Vong lấy điểm thực vật cấp Sid, Mạc Vong ngay tại kia thịt khô thượng cắn một hơi, hứng thú nồng hậu ăn lên.

Sid: "..."

Mọi người: "..."

"Đây là ngươi mua cho ta, không thể cho hắn ăn." Mạc Vong đúng lý hợp tình đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh có chút xấu hổ, hắn không nghĩ tới Mạc Vong còn có như vậy hùng hài tử một mặt, thật sự tức giận người. Lấy ra không cho người khác ăn liền tính, còn cố ý tại người khác trước mặt ăn cao hứng như vậy.

"Những thứ khác thực vật đâu? Trước ngươi không là học làm thịt khô sao? Còn có thịt nướng cái gì?" Kỳ Cảnh chỉ có thể lần thứ hai hỏi.

Mạc Vong nâng lên tay, ngón tay chỉ hướng về phía cách đó không xa Canbun, "Bị hắn đổi đi rồi, đều tại chỗ của hắn đâu!" Mạc Vong không hề tâm lý gánh nặng bán ra chính mình giao dịch đồng bọn, đem Canbun bại lộ đi ra.

Tại Kỳ Cảnh không có chú ý tới thời điểm, Mạc Vong cùng Canbun đã làm nhất bút giao dịch. Canbun dùng trong tay thú hạch thay đổi Mạc Vong làm thịt khô cùng thịt nướng.

Cái này ánh mắt của mọi người liền đều rơi xuống Canbun trên người.

Canbun đích xác dùng thú hạch thay đổi Mạc Vong chính mình làm thịt khô cùng thịt nướng, bởi vì thật sự ăn quá ngon . Hắn không riêng thay đổi, hơn nữa đã ăn xong rồi.

Không cần hoài nghi mỹ thực hấp dẫn có bao nhiêu, dù sao Canbun đã sớm khuất phục .

Sau đó Canbun đỉnh ánh mắt của mọi người, từ chính mình không gian cái nút trung lấy ra mấy chi dịch dinh dưỡng.

Mọi người: "..."

Sid tiếp nhận dịch dinh dưỡng, đem trong đó hai chi đưa cho Arles.

Thấy không khí có chút xấu hổ, Sid mở miệng dịu đi không khí, "Tinh tế thú thịt cái gì chúng ta đã sớm ăn nị , đã lâu không hưởng qua dịch dinh dưỡng hương vị , còn thật là có chút hoài niệm đâu!"

Arles cũng vội vàng phụ họa, sau đó hai người cao hứng tán gẫu khởi thiên.

Akara hiểu rõ, hiểu rõ chân tướng ánh mắt nhìn Canbun, hiển nhiên đã biết những cái đó thịt khô cùng thịt nướng nơi đi.

Canbun có chút không được tự nhiên ho khan vài tiếng, hỏi, "Ngươi có đói bụng không?"

Akara đích xác có chút đói bụng, trước còn không có như thế nào có cảm giác, vừa nhắc tới mới phát giác đến.

Nàng cũng không già mồm cãi láo, trực tiếp hào phóng thừa nhận đạo, "Là có chút đói bụng, trước gặp kia chỉ tinh tế thú, đều chưa kịp ăn cơm đâu!"

Nghe thấy Akara nói, Canbun một chút liền đau lòng . Thê tử của hắn ở trong này đãi lâu như vậy, ăn không ngon, xuyên không hảo, đều do hắn không có thể sớm một chút đến.

"Không có việc gì ." Akara nhìn thấu Canbun áy náy, không thèm để ý nói.

"Đến, nhanh lên cho ta một chi dịch dinh dưỡng, ta đều đói bụng." Akara tươi cười thực sáng lạn, dễ dàng liền bị nhiễm Canbun.

Akara tiếp nhận dịch dinh dưỡng, còn chưa kịp mở ra đâu, liền nghe thấy được Mạc Vong nói.

"A di, ngươi uống ít điểm, cái kia không hảo uống. Hiện tại cũng không còn sớm, đợi lát nữa đồng thời ăn cơm đi!" Mạc Vong quan sát đến Kỳ Cảnh phản ánh, biểu hiện ra chính mình hào phóng săn sóc một mặt.

Canbun cảm giác có chút trát tâm, vì cái gì hắn cho tới bây giờ sẽ không có tốt như vậy đãi ngộ? Cảm giác chính mình bị ghét bỏ .

"Tiểu Cảnh thực sự phúc khí, ngươi bạn lữ còn biết làm cơm đâu?" Akara cười hỏi. Nhìn thấy Mạc Vong như vậy nhu thuận, Akara từ mẫu chi tâm liền nhịn không được tràn ra.

Mạc Vong vì cái gì ghét bỏ Canbun lại thích Akara, nguyên nhân vừa xem hiểu ngay.

Bởi vì Canbun chỉ biết đương bóng đèn, chỉ biết cọ cơm. Nhưng là Akara sẽ khen Mạc Vong, quan trọng nhất là Akara nói nói thực hợp Mạc Vong tâm ý.

Mạc Vong là Kỳ Cảnh bạn lữ, ân, liền hướng một câu nói kia, Mạc Vong đều nguyện ý thỉnh Akara ăn cơm.

"Không chỉ sẽ hơn nữa phi thường tốt ăn, a di ngươi nếm sẽ biết." Kỳ Cảnh cũng có chút tự hào, hắn bạn lữ chính là tốt như vậy, liên cơm đều sẽ làm.

"Ta đây đã có thể có có lộc ăn ." Akara cười trả lời.

Chạng vạng thời điểm, Mạc Vong quả nhiên làm rất nhiều đồ ăn, một đám người vô cùng - náo nhiệt ăn một bữa.

Vài người khác rốt cục biết cái gì gọi là mỹ thực, một đám đều cam tâm tình nguyện trở thành mỹ thực tù binh.

Bởi vì ăn quá ngon nha! Bọn họ lấy thú hạch đổi được không?

Nhưng là Mạc Vong nhưng không có tốt như vậy nói chuyện . Mạc Vong nguyên nói là như vậy, "Các ngươi muốn ăn liền làm cho mình bạn lữ làm, trừ bỏ tam cơm các ngươi có thể đi theo đồng thời ăn, còn lại thời gian ta cũng không mặt khác làm."

Canbun nằm cũng trúng đạn, rơi lệ đầy mặt.

Hắn cũng tưởng a, vấn đề là làm không thể ăn a!

Tại tiểu hồ bạc nghỉ ngơi một ngày sau, mấy người mà bắt đầu đường cũ phản hồi.

Bọn họ một chuyến sáu người mênh mông cuồn cuộn lên đường, quang sắc đẹp liền thập phần thấy được, càng không cần phải nói bọn họ vài cái dị năng cấp bậc .

Bọn họ một đường đi qua rất là rêu rao, nhưng là ngại với thực lực của bọn họ, căn bản không ai dám tiến lên tự tìm phiền phức.

Trên đường trừ bỏ gặp được một ít tinh tế thú bên ngoài, thuận lợi bất khả tư nghị. Liền tính gặp gỡ tinh tế thú , bọn họ lại chiếm nhiều người ưu thế, một người vứt vài cái dị năng liền giải quyết .

Mặc dù có người tiếp ứng, nhưng là một chút nhập cư trái phép bọn họ sáu người vẫn có chút quá thấy được. Vi không làm cho người khác chú ý, bọn họ sáu người phân hai lần bị tiếp đi ra ngoài.

Mạc Vong tự nhiên cùng Kỳ Cảnh cùng một chỗ, chờ bọn hắn bị nhận đến trú điểm, lại bị lặng lẽ mà dấu đi.

Nơi dùng chân nơi đó nhưng không chỉ có nhất phương người, Kỳ lão gia tử bản lĩnh lại đại cũng không có khả năng mượn sức sở hữu người.

Có thể đưa bọn họ sáu người nhập cư trái phép đi ra cũng đã là kiện việc khó , bởi vậy bọn họ cũng không có cái gì hảo oán giận . Sáu người thành thành thật thật ẩn dấu vài ngày, rốt cục chờ đến rời đi cơ hội.

Chương 93: cửu ba ngày

Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong so Canbun mấy người vãn đi rồi vài ngày, chờ Canbun đoàn người an toàn sau khi rời khỏi, bọn họ mới nhích người rời đi. Ra tầng tầng trạm kiểm soát về sau, Kỳ Cảnh mang theo Mạc Vong chạy tới Đông Hỗ tinh.

Vốn là Kỳ Cảnh tính toán trước mang theo Mạc Vong hồi đệ nhất tinh, nhưng là Kỳ lão gia tử lại làm tân an bài. Đối với nhà mình lão gia tử an bài, Kỳ Cảnh không có bất luận cái gì ý kiến.

Trước Thủy Lam tinh địa hạ căn cứ sự đã có kết quả, bên kia xử lý cũng đã tiến nhập kết thúc giai đoạn. Kỳ lão gia tử tính toán đem Kỳ Diễn triệu hồi đi, như vậy Kỳ Cảnh liền muốn đúng lúc trở về đóng giữ Đông Hỗ tinh.

Đông Hỗ tinh cự cách bọn họ hiện tại vị trí khá xa, điều khiển cơ giáp hoặc là phi hành khí quá lãng phí thời gian, Kỳ Cảnh liền dẫn Mạc Vong thừa ngồi tinh hạm.

Tinh hạm theo đường hàng không vững vàng chạy, đang tiến hành một lần không gian nhảy vọt sau tiến nhập tư nội bộ tinh vực.

Tư nội bộ tinh vực có đại đại tiểu tiểu trên trăm tên tinh cầu, các tinh cầu ở giữa khoảng cách cũng tương đối gần. Này đó tinh cầu không có quá lớn khai phá giá trị, đại bộ phận biến thành hoang tinh, kề bên này cũng sẽ không có thiết trí tinh hạm đứng.

Bởi vì không cần ở cái này tinh vực dừng lại, tinh hạm tốc độ liền tăng lên đi lên.

Ngoài cửa sổ cảnh sắc chợt lóe mà qua, còn chưa kịp thưởng thức liền bị vứt không có ảnh. Kỳ Cảnh cũng không thèm để ý, tùy ý đánh giá bên ngoài tinh vực, thượng dương khóe miệng biểu hiện tâm tình của hắn rất tốt.

Ngón tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve rủ tại trước ngực mặt dây chuyền, Kỳ Cảnh trong mắt dạng khai một tia ôn nhu.

Tuy rằng Mạc Vong tưởng mau chóng hấp thu kia khối trong suốt tinh thể cùng thú hạch, nhưng là thẳng đến xác nhận Kỳ Cảnh triệt để an toàn , Mạc Vong mới bắt tay hấp thu tinh thể cùng thú hạch. Nghĩ vậy chút, Kỳ Cảnh đáy lòng liền nổi lên từng đợt lo lắng.

Mạc Vong nuốt vào kia hai khối thú hạch cùng kia khối trong suốt tinh thể, sau đó về tới mặt dây chuyền không gian trung.

Tinh hạm đã chạy ba ngày, Kỳ Cảnh cũng đã ba ngày không có nhìn thấy chớ quên, trong lòng tránh không được có chút tưởng niệm. Kia nhè nhẹ từng đợt từng đợt tưởng niệm lại chậm rãi dưới đáy lòng lên men, làm sâu sắc, cuối cùng chuyển biến làm càng thêm nồng hậu tình cảm.

Vững vàng chạy tinh hạm đột nhiên chiến động một cái, đem Kỳ Cảnh từ tưởng niệm trung ngạnh sinh sinh xả đi ra. Ngay sau đó lại là một trận xóc nảy, trên bàn chén nước trung dạng khởi thật nhỏ sóng gợn.

Tinh hạm rõ ràng đụng phải cái gì vậy, hoặc là nói là đã bị công kích.

Đem tinh thần lực thu hồi đến, Kỳ Cảnh thay đổi sắc mặt, mở cửa nhanh chóng liền xông ra ngoài. Chờ hắn vào khoang điều khiển khi, nhìn đến chính là trận địa sẵn sàng đón quân địch mọi người.

"Vũ khí hạng nặng mở đường, lập tức mở ra thứ hai động lực, tốc độ cao nhất đi tới!" Đối mặt tinh tế thú công kích, hạm trưởng thập phần lãnh tĩnh, mà còn nhanh chóng chế định ra thích hợp nhất chiến lược.

Hạm trưởng chính chỉ huy người điều khiển, nhận thấy được Kỳ Cảnh đã đến sau chuyển thân."Ngươi là người như thế nào, nơi này không là có thể tùy ý tiến địa phương." Hạm trưởng không có nhận ra ngụy trang sau Kỳ Cảnh, bởi vì tinh hạm đã bị công kích, ngữ khí của hắn cũng không tính là hảo.

Khoang điều khiển người bình thường không thể tiến vào, nhưng là Kỳ Cảnh bị phóng tiến vào, này đã thuyết minh không ít vấn đề. Tuy rằng hạm trưởng tâm tình không tốt, nhưng là cũng không tính quá phận, sau khi nói xong liền đánh giá Kỳ Cảnh vài lần.

"Ta là liên bang đệ nhất quân đội trưởng quan, thỉnh hỏi nơi này cần ta hỗ trợ sao?" Kỳ Cảnh trực tiếp đưa ra chứng minh thư của mình minh, mà còn cho thấy chính mình nguyện ý hỗ trợ.

Biết Kỳ Cảnh thân phận sau hạm trưởng rất là giật mình, nhưng càng nhiều là cao hứng.

Công kích tinh hạm tinh tế thú số lượng có chút nhiều, mặc dù tinh hạm kháng lực công kích không kém cũng không giống nhau định chống đỡ trụ. Vốn là hạm trưởng còn lo lắng tinh hạm sẽ chống đỡ không đến cứu viện đội tới rồi, nhưng là hiện tại có Kỳ Cảnh hỗ trợ, bọn họ hẳn là liền được cứu rồi.

Liên bang đệ nhất quân đội tên tuổi nhưng thật sự , một chút không giả dối, càng không cần phải nói Kỳ Cảnh cá nhân tác chiến năng lực . Hạm trưởng nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, ánh mắt sáng quắc, trên mặt lập tức mang lên tươi cười.

"Công kích tinh hạm tinh tế thú số lượng có chút nhiều, tinh hạm nhiều nhất có thể chống đỡ mười phút, còn muốn phiền toái Kỳ thiếu tướng một phen, không phải tinh hạm liền nguy hiểm ." Tình huống khẩn cấp, hạm trưởng chỉ có thể hướng Kỳ Cảnh xin giúp đỡ.

Bình thường gặp gỡ một hai con tinh tế thú liền tính, bọn họ tinh hạm hoá trang bị vũ khí hoàn toàn đủ để xử lý những cái đó tinh tế thú. Nhưng là lần này bọn họ gặp gỡ tinh tế thú số lượng có chút nhiều, bọn họ căn bản chống đỡ không .

Dưới loại tình huống này gặp Kỳ Cảnh, hạm trưởng tự nhiên có loại bắt đến cứu mạng rơm rạ cảm giác.

Mười phút không lâu sau không ngắn, nhưng là hẳn là đầy đủ cứu viện đội đến . Tinh hạm gặp gỡ tinh tế thú tập kích đệ nhất thời gian chính là muốn thỉnh cầu cứu viện, bởi vậy Kỳ Cảnh hỏi, "Hướng gần nhất cứu viện đội thân cầu viện trợ sao?"

"Đã thân thỉnh cứu viện, nhưng là cứu viện đội đang tại phụ cận tinh vực chấp hành cứu viện nhiệm vụ, mười phút trong vòng căn bản đến không ." Hạm trưởng mở miệng giải thích đến.

Phụ cận thế nhưng xuất hiện không chỉ một sóng tinh tế thú, tình huống này so Kỳ Cảnh tưởng tượng còn muốn không xong.

Kỳ Cảnh biết tư nội bộ tinh vực sẽ thường xuyên xuất hiện tinh tế thú thân ảnh, nhưng là xuất hiện thành quần kết đội tinh tế thú liền có chút không bình thường .

Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng nghi hoặc, nhưng là hiện tại cũng không có quá nhiều thời gian suy xét vấn đề này, hắn chỉ có thể tạm thời đem dị thường nhớ ở trong lòng.

"Tinh hạm vũ khí dự trữ đầy đủ sao?" Kỳ Cảnh thấy được tinh hạm đi đồ, đi đồ mặt trên biểu hiện chính công kích bọn họ đám kia tinh tế thú.

Nếu là tinh hạm vũ khí dự trữ đầy đủ, hơn nữa hắn hỗ trợ, không khó đem này đó tinh tế thú xử lí đi.

Hạm trưởng cười khổ, "Tinh tế thú nhiều lắm, này thuyền tinh chiến hạm là phổ thông vận chuyển hành khách tinh hạm mà thôi." Phổ thông vận chuyển hành khách tinh hạm căn bản ứng đối không đến nhiều như vậy tinh tế thú.

Nghe xong hạm trưởng nói, Kỳ Cảnh phân tích khởi lập tức tình huống. Suy xét sau khi, hắn đối hạm trưởng đạo, "Nếu bên ngoài tinh tế thú số lượng giảm bớt hơn một nửa, tinh hạm có thể chống đỡ đến cứu viện đội tới sao?"

Hạm trưởng ngây người một lúc, nhưng vẫn là trả lời ngay đạo, "Có thể!" Này thanh trả lời leng keng hữu lực, biệt không nói, muốn là chống đỡ đến cứu viện đội đã đến hắn vẫn có tin tưởng .

"Hảo." Kỳ Cảnh cười cười, "Ta sẽ đem bên ngoài tinh tế thú dẫn đi hơn phân nửa, dư lại liền gặp các ngươi chính mình ."

Kỳ Cảnh đưa đi trung ương tinh kiểm tu cơ giáp cùng phi hành khí bị người đưa đến trong tay hắn, cơ giáp hoá trang bị mới nhất hình tác chiến vũ khí. Cơ giáp cùng phi hành khí tính năng tăng lên không ít, một mình ứng đối vũ trụ tinh tế thú cũng không thành vấn đề.

Hơn nữa Kỳ Cảnh không tính toán cùng nhiều như vậy tinh tế thú đánh bừa, hắn chỉ là muốn đem những cái đó tinh tế thú đưa tới mà thôi.

Hạm trưởng minh bạch Kỳ Cảnh tính toán, lại không nói gì khuyên nhủ nói. Hắn tin tưởng Kỳ Cảnh không là hành động theo cảm tình, cuối cùng có thể an toàn thoát thân.

Kỳ Cảnh lựa chọn tốc độ hình kia khoản cơ giáp, hấp dẫn hơn phân nửa tinh tế thú lực chú ý về sau, nhanh chóng hướng viễn chỗ chạy tới.

Cơ giáp tính năng tăng lên không ít, Kỳ Cảnh dẫn tinh tế thú truy đuổi hắn đồng thời, cũng tại quen thuộc cải thiện sau cơ giáp.

Bằng Kỳ Cảnh một người muốn sở hữu tinh tế thú xử lý có chút phiền phức, nhưng là bỏ ra chúng nó lại không thành vấn đề.

Kỳ Cảnh dùng đặc biệt dược tề đến hấp dẫn tinh tế thú, nhưng là có chút tinh tế thú căn bản không chịu hấp dẫn. Nói cách khác, hắn khả năng sẽ trực tiếp mang theo một đám tinh tế thú hướng cứu viện đội tại phương hướng chạy.

Ly tinh hạm xa về sau Kỳ Cảnh liền nhanh hơn tốc độ, không bao lâu liền đem những cái đó tinh tế thú bỏ qua rồi.

Tiếp tục vây công tinh hạm tinh tế thú cũng không có thiếu, Kỳ Cảnh lập tức định vị tinh hạm vị trí, tính toán hồi đi cứu viện.

Khớp xương phân minh ngón tay tại khống chế trên đài xao xao đánh đánh, Kỳ Cảnh điều khiển cơ giáp thay đổi phương hướng.

Mắt thấy ly tinh hạm đã không xa, Kỳ Cảnh buộc chặt thân thể thoáng thả lỏng chút.

Nhưng là không đợi hắn thở phào, bên tai liền vang lên tiếng cảnh báo. Kỳ Cảnh còn chưa kịp phản ứng, chỉ cảm thấy tinh hạm nhoáng lên một cái, đầu óc liền có chút không rõ ràng lắm .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: gần nhất tương đối vội, đổi mới không cấp lực, chỉ có thể tận lực càng .

Chủ yếu là mấy ngày này ánh mắt không tốt lắm, thường thường liền thấy không rõ lắm, không dám thời gian dài mã tự.

Chờ qua một thời gian ngắn lại thêm mau đổi mới tốc độ, tranh thủ sớm một chút kết thúc.

Sao đát, bút tâm.

Chương 94: cửu bốn ngày

Chân trời nổi lên mặt trời, ánh sáng dần dần buông xuống đến Francs ca tinh cầu.

Cỏ cây thượng giọt sương bắt đầu tiêu tán, trong không khí ướt át so ban đêm thiếu thêm vài phần. Gió nhẹ lướt qua, lục ý dạt dào cành lá tranh tiên lay động đứng lên.

Hai chỉ mập mạp chim nhỏ đứng ở chi đầu, líu ríu sảo không ngừng, tròn trìa trịa mắt nhỏ tò mò đánh giá kia chỉ không rõ sinh vật.

"Tuyết tuyết, ngươi nói đó là cái gì a?" Màu đen móng vuốt chim nhỏ cùng nàng tiểu đồng bọn thảo luận trước mắt quái vật lớn.

Cả người tuyết trắng chim nhỏ gãi gãi dẫm nhánh cây, chần chờ một hồi mới suy đoán đạo, "Có thể là ba mã ha xà bộ tộc ?" Ba mã ha xà cũng là thú hóa người một loại, được gọi là tuyết tuyết chim nhỏ đã từng xa xa gặp qua một lần.

Màu đen móng vuốt chim nhỏ quơ quơ đầu, "Khẳng định không là!"

"Vì cái gì? Rõ ràng chính là a, ngươi xem một chút nó cũng là thật dài một cái, trên người còn có thiệt nhiều vảy." Tuyết cầu nhất dạng chim nhỏ ý đồ hướng chính mình tiểu đồng bọn tiếp tục giải thích.

"Nhưng là nó có móng vuốt! Móng vuốt! Ngươi không thấy được sao?" Màu đen móng vuốt chim nhỏ nâng lên cánh vỗ một chút tiểu bạch điểu đầu.

Tiểu bạch điểu rụt lui đầu, nhìn qua càng giống tuyết cầu ."A, a, ta biết ." Bị nhắc nhở , màu trắng chim nhỏ mới nhìn đến.

Tròn vo tiểu bạch điểu ủy khuất ba ba nhìn hắc móng vuốt chim nhỏ, "Bọt bọt không cần đánh ta nha! Mụ mụ nói, không thể đánh đầu , không phải liền sẽ biến ngốc ngốc."

"Mụ mụ ngươi nhất định là tại lừa ngươi!" Màu đen móng vuốt chim nhỏ trợn tròn mắt nhìn tiểu bạch điểu.

Tuyết bạch sắc chim nhỏ vẻ mặt ngây thơ, ngây ngốc nhìn chính mình tiểu đồng bọn, còn thập phần phối hợp hỏi, "Vì cái gì?"

"Hừ, ngốc chết! Bởi vì ngươi đã thực ngốc , căn bản không cần lo lắng biến ngốc a!" Màu đen móng vuốt chim nhỏ ngôn ngữ sắc bén.

Màu trắng tuyết cầu đoàn tử một chút nhào tới chính mình tiểu đồng bọn trên người, "Nha nha nha, bọt bọt, ta đây làm như thế nào a? Có thể hay không lớn không nổi ?" Tiểu bạch điểu đắm chìm tại chính mình không thể lớn lên khủng hoảng trung, phác đi qua lực đạo cũng phá lệ đại.

"Ai nha, ngươi đứng vững, đứng vững." Màu đen móng vuốt chim nhỏ một chút mất đi cân bằng, hai chỉ tiểu béo điểu đạp nước từ nhánh cây mới hạ xuống.

"Bọt bọt, xin lỗi, ta không phải cố ý , bọt bọt có hay không suất đau?" Màu trắng chim nhỏ trong lòng thập phần áy náy, đệ nhất thời gian liền đi quan tâm chính mình tiểu đồng bọn.

"Bọt bọt? Bọt bọt ngươi sinh khí sao?" Tiểu bạch điểu không có được đáp lại, thật cẩn thận hỏi.

Màu đen móng vuốt chim nhỏ chính nhìn không chuyển mắt nhìn chằm chằm tiểu bạch điểu phía sau, trực tiếp đem tiểu bạch điểu thanh âm không để mắt đến.

"Tuyết tuyết, hắn thật là dễ nhìn nha!" Màu đen móng vuốt chim nhỏ thanh âm nhẹ nhàng nói.

Cơ giáp khoang điều khiển trung, Kỳ Cảnh còn hôn mê .

Quang xuyên qua trong suốt thủy tinh dừng ở trên mặt hắn, trong lúc vô ý tăng thêm một tia nhu hòa. Mặc dù là ngụy trang sau khuôn mặt, kia dung mạo lại cũng sẽ không thua bởi hắn người, thậm chí có loại chói mắt loá mắt cảm giác.

Kim sắc tóc ngắn có chút tán loạn, che hắn mặt mày. Thái dương chảy xuống hạ hãn tẩm ướt một phần tóc, có vẻ hắn hơi chút có chút chật vật.

Nghe thấy mình tiểu đồng bọn trả lời, tiểu bạch điểu nháy mắt từ uể oải tự trách trung thoát thân, "Bọt bọt, ngươi nói cái gì? Cái gì tốt nhìn a?"

"Hư, nói nhỏ chút." Màu đen móng vuốt chim nhỏ nâng lên cánh bưng kín tiểu bạch điểu mỏ nhọn.

Tiểu bạch điểu gật gật đầu mới bị buông ra, quơ mập mạp thân thể cọ đến chính mình tiểu đồng bọn bên cạnh.

"Bọt bọt, bọt bọt, chúng ta hồi gia!" Tiểu bạch điểu ánh mắt lượng kinh người, hết sức kích động vỗ vỗ chính mình tiểu đồng bọn.

Màu đen móng vuốt chim nhỏ xê dịch thân thể, tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm thật lớn hòm trong người nhìn, tương kiến sắc quên hữu phát huy đến cực hạn.

Tiểu bạch điểu bất khuất phát chính mình tiểu đồng bọn, tưởng muốn gọi về chính mình tiểu đồng bọn lý trí. Nó cố gắng nửa ngày, màu đen móng vuốt chim nhỏ vẫn là trầm mê sắc đẹp, vô pháp tự kềm chế.

"Bọt bọt! Ngu ngốc bọt bọt! Theo ta hồi gia a!" Tiểu bạch điểu chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép hô. Bởi vì quá kích động , nó sẽ không có khống chế được thanh âm của mình, hơi có vẻ lanh lảnh thanh âm không lưu tình chút nào mà đem màu đen móng vuốt chim nhỏ từ trầm mê trung xả đi ra.

"Tuyết tuyết, ngươi làm như thế nào?" Màu đen móng vuốt chim nhỏ bị đánh nhiễu, tâm tình thực không tốt, "Không phải về gia, ta còn không nhìn đủ đâu!"

Tiểu bạch điểu cũng có chút cấp, "Bọt bọt ngươi như thế nào cũng biến ngốc ? Ngốc chết! Ta phải về nhà đi tìm mụ mụ, làm mụ mụ dẫn ta tới cưới hắn!" Béo thành tuyết cầu tiểu bạch điểu rất có thấy xa, trực tiếp đánh khởi quải người chủ ý.

Màu đen móng vuốt chim nhỏ nhìn chính mình tiểu đồng bọn, trong mắt tràn đầy kinh ngạc cùng bội phục, "Nguyên lai tuyết tuyết như vậy thông minh sao?"

"Chúng ta trước đem hắn mang về, chờ đến chúng ta thành người về sau lại đồng thời cưới hắn được không a?" Tiểu bạch điểu cũng không keo kiệt, xinh đẹp như vậy người, đương nhiên cùng với tiểu đồng bọn đồng thời chia sẻ a!

"Hảo!" Màu đen móng vuốt chim nhỏ cao hứng nhảy vài cái.

Hai cái tiểu đồng bọn ăn nhịp với nhau, trong lòng mỹ mạo phao phao.

Kỳ Cảnh sau khi tỉnh lại còn có chút đầu cháng váng não trướng, nhắm mắt lại nghỉ ngơi một hồi, hắn mới hoàn toàn tỉnh táo lại.

Líu ríu tiếng chim hót như là tại bên tai vang lên, Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được nhíu mày. Chờ hắn mở mắt ra, liền thấy được dừng ở cơ giáp thượng hai chỉ tiểu béo điểu.

Ân, là thật béo, béo thành cầu cái loại này. Gọi tới gọi lui thời điểm, tựa như hai cái tiểu đoàn tử tại lăn qua lăn lại.

Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt lướt qua hai chỉ tiểu đoàn tử, dừng ở cơ giáp ngoại, liền thấy được đen thùi tỏa sáng thật nhỏ vảy. Màu đen vảy bị quang một chiếu xạ, phản quang lợi hại, Kỳ Cảnh nheo lại mắt mới nhìn rõ sở.

Biết đó là cái gì , hắn mắt rất quen.

Kỳ Cảnh chính mình không có bị thương, nhưng là hắn có chút lo lắng Mạc Vong.

Hai con chim nhỏ thấy Kỳ Cảnh tỉnh, một cùng ngốc ngơ ngác nhìn hắn.

Kỳ Cảnh thuần thục thao tác cơ giáp, khống chế trên đài quang chợt lóe chợt lóe . Một lần lại một lần nếm thử sau, Kỳ Cảnh rốt cục buông tha , không biết vì cái gì hắn cơ giáp không thể sử dụng.

Hắn bây giờ còn không biết chính mình dưới chân tinh cầu này, cũng không biết tinh cầu này thượng cư dân.

Mạc Vong đem chính mình bàn lên, sau đó đem Kỳ Cảnh cơ giáp hộ ở tại trung gian. Cơ giáp mất đi khống chế, Kỳ Cảnh cũng đã bị vây ở bên trong.

Hiện tại Kỳ Cảnh tưởng muốn đi ra ngoài chỉ có thể đánh vỡ cơ giáp khoang điều khiển thủy tinh, không phải hắn căn bản ra không được, Mạc Vong đem hắn bảo hộ thật sự là quá kín .

Hai con chim nhỏ thấy Kỳ Cảnh không có gì động tác, luôn luôn tại kia quan vọng.

Không gian cái nút cũng không có thể sử dụng, Kỳ Cảnh chỉ phải buông tha ngay từ đầu tính toán, trực tiếp dùng nắm đấm bạo lực giải quyết. Thấy kia hai con chim nhỏ còn không có rời đi, Kỳ Cảnh đưa tay gõ gõ thủy tinh.

Hai chỉ tiểu béo điểu bị dọa đến đạp nước ly khai cơ giáp, dừng ở một bên trên nhánh cây, ánh mắt lại còn lưu luyến dừng ở Kỳ Cảnh trên người.

Kỳ Cảnh thấy hai chỉ tiểu đoàn tử bay mất, một quyền tạp đến thủy tinh thượng. Cơ giáp thượng thủy tinh tự nhiên không phải là phổ thông thủy tinh, Kỳ Cảnh một quyền hạ xuống, chỉ sinh ra vài tia thật nhỏ vết rạn.

Một quyền tiếp một quyền hạ xuống, thật nhỏ vết rạn cuối cùng biến thành mạng nhện nhất dạng.

"Bọt bọt, hắn là tưởng muốn đi ra sao?" Tiểu bạch điểu nâng lên cánh chạm vào bên cạnh tiểu đồng bọn.

Màu đen móng vuốt chim nhỏ nghiêm túc gật gật đầu, "Nhất định là a! Chúng ta tiếp nhìn chẳng phải sẽ biết ."

"A, a, bọt bọt nói đích thực đối." Tiểu bạch điểu chân tâm thực lòng khích lệ chính mình tiểu đồng bọn.

"Đừng nói chuyện, tiếp tục nhìn, hắn lập tức liền muốn đi ra ." Chim nhỏ bọt bọt nhắc nhở tiểu bạch điểu.

Tiểu bạch điểu lập tức ngậm miệng lại, khẩn trương nhìn Kỳ Cảnh.

Trải rộng vết rạn thủy tinh đã tiếp cận vỡ tan, Kỳ Cảnh hướng một bên lánh tị, dùng sức nện xuống cuối cùng một quyền.

Nhìn như yếu ớt thủy tinh tại thừa nhận rồi Kỳ Cảnh hơn mười quyền sau rốt cục vỡ vụn, Kỳ Cảnh hoạt động xuống tay chân, dẫm khống chế đài một góc nhảy ra cơ giáp.

"Bọt bọt, hắn đi ra , đi ra !" Tiểu bạch điểu cao hứng nhảy dựng lên.

Chim nhỏ bọt bọt tâm mệt đem chính mình tiểu đồng bọn đè xuống, lời nói thấm thía nói, "Ta biết , tuyết tuyết, ngươi có thể hay không an tĩnh một lát?"

"Bọt bọt, hắn đi ra a! Chúng ta quá đến hỏi một chút được không? Vạn nhất hắn nguyện ý theo chúng ta đi đâu?" Tiểu bạch điểu vẫn là an tĩnh không nổi đến, kích động hướng chính mình tiểu đồng bọn đề nghị đạo.

Chim nhỏ bọt bọt dao động , sau đó gật đầu đồng ý .

Hai con chim nhỏ líu ríu thời điểm, Kỳ Cảnh chạy tới Mạc Vong trước mắt.

Kỳ Cảnh vừa ra tới liền vòng quanh Mạc Vong đi rồi một vòng, thấy Mạc Vong trên người không có rõ ràng miệng vết thương, trong lòng mới tùng một hơi. Gặp gỡ cái gì hắn còn không sợ, hắn chỉ sợ Mạc Vong sẽ phải chịu thương tổn.

Mạc Vong còn vẫn duy trì bàn thành một vòng bộ dáng, Kỳ Cảnh đi đến trước mắt hắn đưa tay sờ sờ ngọc thạch giống nhau long giác.

"Còn muốn tiếp tục ngủ say sao?" Kỳ Cảnh tại Mạc Vong bên tai nhẹ giọng hỏi. Trước Mạc Vong nuốt vào kia hai khối cao cấp thú hạch cùng một viên trong suốt tinh thể, liền giống như bây giờ lâm vào ngủ say.

Mạc Vong còn tại cố gắng hấp thu năng lượng, nhận thấy được người đến là Kỳ Cảnh liền nhỏ yếu thân thể của chính mình.

Trước Mạc Vong cùng Kỳ Cảnh giải thích quá chính mình sẽ lâm vào ngủ say, hiện tại Kỳ Cảnh thấy Mạc Vong đáp lại chính mình nói, trong lòng lo lắng rốt cục tiêu tán.

Trên thực tế Mạc Vong hẳn là đã đem năng lượng hấp thu xong rồi, nhưng là trước Kỳ Cảnh gặp được nguy hiểm thời điểm, Mạc Vong cường bách chính mình từ ngủ say trung tỉnh lại, tiếp được rơi xuống cơ giáp. Như vậy thứ nhất là chậm trễ Mạc Vong hấp thu năng lượng, chỉ có thể lần thứ hai lâm vào ngủ say.

Kỳ Cảnh cơ giáp xuyên qua trùng động về sau liền mất đi khống chế, thẳng tắp hướng hạ hàng lạc. Lúc ấy Kỳ Cảnh đang bị vây ở mơ mơ màng màng trạng thái trung, căn bản không biết chính mình gặp phải cơ hủy người vong nguy hiểm.

Mạc Vong thu nhỏ lại thân thể sau biến thành tiểu tiểu một cái, Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ nhàng mà đem nó từ địa thượng cầm lấy, thật cẩn thận bỏ vào chính mình áo trong túi áo.

Mạc Vong tự giác quyển đứng dậy, cho chính mình tìm cái thoải mái tư thế. Nhận thấy được trong túi áo động tĩnh, Kỳ Cảnh khóe miệng kiều kiều.

Hai chỉ tiểu đoàn tử tiến hành một phen thảo luận, cuối cùng quyết định cùng lên tới hỏi Kỳ Cảnh, ý đồ đem Kỳ Cảnh dụ dỗ hồi gia.

"Bọt bọt, kia chỉ ba mã ha xà không thấy!" Tiểu bạch điểu đột nhiên hô.

"Tuyết tuyết, không phải đã nói rồi sao? Đây không phải là ba mã ha xà." Chim nhỏ bọt bọt lần thứ hai sửa đúng tiểu bạch điểu sai lầm, sau đó mới kịp phản ứng, "Từ từ, cái gì? Không thấy?"

Tiểu bạch điểu chỉ chỉ Kỳ Cảnh tại vị trí, "Ngươi xem."

"Không có việc gì, đi rồi vừa lúc a, vốn đang sợ hãi nó theo chúng ta cướp người đâu!" Chim nhỏ bọt bọt vui rạo rực nói.

"Ân ân, chúng ta đây nhanh chóng đi qua đi!" Tiểu bạch điểu biểu hiện phá lệ tích cực.

Kỳ Cảnh không gian cái nút không thể dùng , cơ giáp cũng không có biện pháp thu hồi đến. Hắn đi đến cơ giáp một bên, đem cơ giáp thượng sắc bén dực nhận sách xuống dưới, trong tay cuối cùng là có vũ khí.

Có vũ khí sau đó, Kỳ Cảnh lại từ trong cơ giáp vơ vét ra chút có thể sử dụng đồ vật mang ở trên người.

Kỳ Cảnh lần thứ hai từ trong cơ giáp nhảy ra thời điểm, kia hai chỉ tiểu béo đoàn tử liền bay đến trước người, líu ríu bắt đầu an lợi chính mình.

Nhưng là thật đáng tiếc, Kỳ Cảnh nghe không hiểu.

Hai chỉ tiểu béo điểu cố gắng khuyên bảo Kỳ Cảnh cùng chính mình đi, líu ríu vòng quanh Kỳ Cảnh phi.

Kỳ Cảnh thấy hai chỉ tiểu đoàn tử vòng quanh chính mình phi, trong lòng cũng có chút thích, liền vươn tay.

Hai chỉ tiểu béo điểu cho là mình thành công thuyết phục Kỳ Cảnh, cao hứng dừng ở trên tay hắn.

"Không sợ hãi bị ta tróc đi sao?" Kỳ Cảnh vươn tay chọc chọc tuyết cầu dường như tiểu béo điểu.

Hai cái tiểu đồng bọn nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, đồng thời minh bạch một sự kiện, Kỳ Cảnh nghe không hiểu các nàng la tước tộc ngôn ngữ.

Nhưng là các nàng vẫn không thể hóa xuất hình người, cũng liền nói không Francs ca ngữ. Francs ca ngữ là Francs ca tinh cầu thống nhất ngôn ngữ, bất đồng chủng tộc lại có chính mình ngôn ngữ.

Thú hóa người biến hóa trước chỉ có thể nói chính mình chủng tộc ngôn ngữ, chỉ có chờ đến bọn họ thành công hóa xuất hình người sau đó tài năng nói Francs ca ngữ.

Francs ca ngữ cùng Kỳ Cảnh nói liên bang tiếng chuẩn khác biệt không đại, bởi vậy Kỳ Cảnh nói nói hai chỉ tiểu béo điểu đều có thể nghe hiểu.

Hai chỉ tiểu béo điểu là la tước tộc , thừa dịp gia trưởng không ở nhà liền chạy tới, sau đó liền gặp gỡ Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong.

Các nàng biết Kỳ Cảnh nghe không hiểu la tước ngữ sau có chút mất mát, nhưng là rất nhanh lại tỉnh lại đứng lên.

Nghe không hiểu không quan hệ a, các nàng còn có thể chỉ lộ. Chỉ cần Kỳ Cảnh đi theo các nàng đi là đến nơi, nhìn thấy đại nhân thời điểm có thể hỏi ý kiến của hắn .

Hai chỉ la tước tộc tiểu đoàn tử còn không có buông tha, bắt đầu cấp Kỳ Cảnh chỉ lộ.

Chung quanh là hoàn cảnh hoàn toàn xa lạ, Kỳ Cảnh cũng không biết hướng chạy đi đâu mới có thể gặp đến người. Hắn tưởng tượng đi biệt lộ đã bị cản trở, tròn vo tiểu đoàn tử liều mạng nhéo hắn góc áo làm hắn chuyển hướng.

Một đường gây sức ép xuống dưới, hai chỉ tiểu la tước còn thật mang theo Kỳ Cảnh hướng nhà mình phương hướng đi đến .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: mã xong một chương, kết thúc công việc.

Cách ngày càng thật sự sẽ lương tâm đau a, nhưng là ngày càng sẽ mắt đau. QAQ

Chỉ có thể quá một đoạn thời gian, cố gắng đổi mới bổ trở lại.

Sao đát, so cẩn thận tâm a ~

Chương 95: cửu ngũ thiên

Hai chỉ tiểu la tước gia ngay tại phụ cận, Kỳ Cảnh không đi bao lâu liền thấy được kiến trúc đàn.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn nơi xa kiến trúc như có điều suy nghĩ, ánh mắt dừng lại ở hai chỉ tiểu la tước trên người. Hắn vươn tay, hai chỉ tiểu la tước liền không hề phòng bị dừng ở trên tay hắn, còn dùng đầu nhỏ nhẹ nhàng đi cọ ngón tay của hắn.

"Các ngươi là không là có thể nghe hiểu ta nói gì?" Kỳ Cảnh sờ sờ tiểu la tước lông chim.

Hai chỉ tiểu la tước nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, đối với Kỳ Cảnh gọi vài tiếng. Thấy Kỳ Cảnh không có phản ứng, chúng nó lại đồng thời điểm khởi đầu nhỏ.

Cùng hai chỉ tiểu la tước câu thông có chút khó khăn, Kỳ Cảnh lại hỏi vài cái đơn giản vấn đề liền buông tha . Hai chỉ tiểu la tước còn tiểu, hỏi cũng không chiếm được quá có nhiều dùng tin tức.

Kiến trúc hình dáng từ từ rõ ràng, Kỳ Cảnh đã thấy có người ở trong đó đi qua.

Chờ Kỳ Cảnh tiến vào thành trấn khi, tại phố người trên đã không thấy, hắn dọc theo ngã tư đường đi rồi một hồi mới nghe thấy được thanh âm.

Các loại thanh âm hỗn tạp cùng một chỗ, còn trộn lẫn thê lương khóc tiếng la, rõ ràng là có không hảo sự tình phát sinh. Kỳ Cảnh theo thanh âm tìm tới, tại một người cao lùm cây sau thấy được tụ tập đám người.

"Rốt cuộc là ai như vậy tàn nhẫn, hài tử của ta, hài tử của ta a!" Phác trên mặt đất nữ nhân khóc cơ hồ không thở nổi, nước mắt trên mặt không ngừng được chảy xuống.

Nữ nhân trong ngực bế một khối khung xương, khung xương thượng huyết nhục đã không thấy, chỉ để lại sâm sâm bạch cốt. Rơi rụng bạch cốt bị thu nạp đến đồng thời, mơ hồ có thể nhìn ra nó nguyên bản bộ dáng.

Kỳ Cảnh phía trước người chặn tầm mắt của hắn, từ vị trí của hắn chỉ có thấy một tiệt sáng choang xương cốt, mặt trên tựa hồ cũng không có thiếu thật nhỏ dấu cắn.

Một bên người đem nữ nhân từ địa thượng nâng dậy đến, an ủi, "Phỉ Lâm, ngươi phải kiên cường, hại tiểu ngải địch người còn không có tìm được đâu, ngươi không thể suy sụp."

Người chung quanh hiển nhiên đều biết cái kia tên là Phỉ Lâm nữ nhân, đồng thời khuyên giải nàng.

Bên cạnh có người tại thấp giọng thảo luận gần nhất phát sinh sự, nguyên lai chuyện như vậy đã không là lần đầu tiên đã xảy ra. Kỳ Cảnh đứng ở đám người ngoại lẳng lặng nhìn, dừng ở trên vai hắn hai chỉ tiểu la tước đã hoàn toàn sợ cháng váng, mộc ngơ ngác không có thanh âm.

Kỳ Cảnh xuất hiện không hề tiếng động, hai chỉ tiểu la tước cũng không có phát ra âm thanh, bởi vậy không có người chú ý tới đột nhiên nhiều ra cái người xa lạ. Đám người đàn muốn tản ra thời điểm, Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh người xoay người mới nhìn đến hắn.

Hai chỉ tiểu la tước gia ngay tại phụ cận, vừa mới đứng ở Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh người nhận thức các nàng, "Tuyết tuyết, bọt bọt, lại đây, các ngươi tại sao lại chạy loạn?"

Người nọ thấy hai chỉ tiểu la tước đứng ở một cái người xa lạ trên vai, trong mắt đều là đánh giá cùng cảnh giác, "Ngươi là người như thế nào?" Gần nhất thường xuyên có ấu tể bị hại, bởi vậy thành trấn trung người đối người xa lạ phòng bị rất nặng.

"Ngươi hảo, ta chỉ là tới nơi này để hỏi lộ." Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt mang theo thân mật tươi cười, trong giọng nói cũng không tồn tại lừa gạt. Hắn đúng là muốn hỏi lộ, này không có giấu diếm tất yếu.

Cái kia cao gầy cái nam nhân đem hai chỉ tiểu la tước chiêu tới, "Hỏi đường? Ngươi không là kề bên này người đi?" Vô luận là xuyên coi như cử chỉ, Kỳ Cảnh đều không giống như là bọn họ thành trấn trung người.

Mất đi ấu tể nữ nhân kia đã bị đỡ rời đi, người chung quanh cũng tán không ít, chỉ còn lại có mấy một chuyện tốt người nhìn chằm chằm Kỳ Cảnh.

Lưu xuống vài người đứng ở một bên đánh giá Kỳ Cảnh, trong đó một người xuất thanh đạo, "Andrew, hai cái tiểu tử kia đều dọa sợ, ngươi hay là trước đem các nàng đưa về nhà đi!"

"Biết , ta đây liền đem bọn họ đưa trở về." Andrew ứng xuống dưới, ánh mắt lại trở xuống Kỳ Cảnh trên người.

Kỳ Cảnh biết hắn tại chờ mình trả lời, lắc lắc đầu, chỉ vào hai chỉ tiểu la tước đạo, "Không là, ta chỉ là vừa mới xuất hiện tại kề bên này, gặp gỡ các nàng sau đó mới tìm được thành trấn."

Andrew đem hai chỉ tiểu la tước nâng ở lòng bàn tay trong, trấn an tính vuốt các nàng đầu nhỏ."Ngươi tưởng đi nơi nào?" Andrew nhiễu quá lùm cây tính toán rời đi, lại thuận miệng hỏi một câu.

"Đông Hỗ tinh vực." Kỳ Cảnh trả lời. Đông Hỗ tinh là Đông Hỗ tinh vực trung lớn nhất một cái hành tinh, Kỳ Cảnh không có trực tiếp hỏi Đông Hỗ tinh.

"Đông Hỗ tinh vực?" Andrew lắc lắc đầu, "Xin lỗi, ta chưa nghe nói qua kia cái địa phương."

"Ngươi có thể đi bắc phố đại đồng dưới tàng cây hỏi một chút những cái đó lão nhân, bọn họ có lẽ sẽ biết." Andrew ý bảo Kỳ Cảnh nhìn nơi xa một gốc cây che trời đại thụ.

"Cám ơn." Phương Bắc cây kia trường thực tươi tốt, hơn nữa thập phần cao đại, Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt liền thấy được.

"Không cần cảm tạ." Andrew mang theo hai chỉ tiểu la tước rời đi, dư lại mấy người cũng đi theo cùng đi .

Andrew nói cây kia ly không tính xa, nhưng là đi qua lộ lại quanh quanh quẩn quẩn, qua một hồi lâu Kỳ Cảnh mới đi tới đại thụ hạ. Cành lá sum xuê đồng dưới tàng cây an trí thạch bàn cùng ghế đá, Kỳ Cảnh đi qua thời điểm vừa lúc có mấy cái lão nhân dưới tàng cây hóng mát.

"Lão nhân gia, hướng ngài hỏi thăm sự kiện." Kỳ Cảnh đi đến một cái thạch bên cạnh bàn, chính bắt kịp vài cái lão nhân một ván cờ kết thúc.

Mới vừa thắng một ván râu bạc lão tâm tình của người thực hảo, cười nói, "Tiểu tử muốn hỏi chuyện gì a?"

"Ngài biết Đông Hỗ tinh vực ở đâu sao?" Kỳ Cảnh hỏi.

"Đông Hỗ tinh vực?" Râu bạc lão nhân quay đầu hướng mặt khác vài cái lão nhân hỏi, "Các ngươi nghe nói qua cái chỗ này sao?"

Vài cái lão nhân đều lắc đầu tỏ vẻ chính mình không biết, râu bạc lão nhân nghĩ nghĩ cũng chỉ có thể lắc đầu, "Ta cũng chưa nghe nói qua cái chỗ này."

Nghe được lão nhân trả lời, Kỳ Cảnh chỉ có thể đổi cái vấn đề, "Vậy trong này là?"

"Nơi này là Otho trấn nhỏ." Vấn đề này ngược lại là đơn giản, lão nhân không cần suy xét đều trả lời đi ra.

"Otho trấn nhỏ?" Kỳ Cảnh vẫn là không biết chính mình bây giờ là ở nơi nào. Hắn biết có cái Otho trấn nhỏ, nhưng không phải cái này trấn nhỏ.

Không chờ Kỳ Cảnh tế hỏi, lão nhân liền tiếp đã mở miệng, "Tiểu tử không là người ở đây đi? Trên người của ngươi khí tức theo chúng ta đều không giống."

Có chút thú hóa người khứu giác tương đối linh mẫn, tuy rằng Kỳ Cảnh tận lực thu liễm chính mình khí tức, nhưng lão nhân vẫn là phát hiện đi ra.

Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng cảnh giác, trên mặt lại vẫn như cũ vẫn duy trì trấn định, "Ta đích xác không là người nơi này."

"Các ngươi nhân loại thành thị cách chúng ta nơi này cũng không gần, như thế nào đến chúng ta này tiểu thành trấn đến ?" Râu bạc lão nhân hỏi.

Các ngươi nhân loại? Cái này Kỳ Cảnh biết , nguyên lai hắn thật sự đoán trúng. Này thành trấn trung người căn bản không phải nhân loại, trách không được hắn một đường đi tới thấy được không ít động vật đâu!

Trước Kỳ Cảnh liền hoài nghi hai chỉ tiểu la tước không là phổ thông động vật, nghe xong lão nhân nói sau hắn càng thêm có nắm chắc , thành trấn trung người đại khái là thú hóa người bộ tộc.

Francs ca trên tinh cầu không chỉ có thú hóa người, còn có nhân loại cùng những thứ khác chủng tộc. Nhưng là các loại tộc đều có chính mình chủ yếu thành thị, giống nhau sẽ không theo ý xuất hiện tại chủng tộc khác thành thị.

Không phải nói không có các loại tộc hỗn cư thành phố lớn, nhưng bọn hắn loại này xa xôi tiểu thành trấn cũng rất ít có nhân loại xuất hiện, bởi vậy lão nhân mới nhiều hỏi, thật cũng không có ý tứ gì khác.

Lão nhân lúc tuổi còn trẻ cũng từng vào Nam ra Bắc, trải qua sóng to gió lớn, cùng chủng tộc khác đánh quá giao tế càng là không ít. Kỳ Cảnh nhân loại thân phận còn chưa đủ để lấy làm hắn kinh ngạc, hắn chẳng qua là thuận miệng hỏi một chút mà thôi.

"Ta là trong lúc vô ý đi đến nơi này, thấy có người cho nên tới hỏi một chút lộ." Kỳ Cảnh giải thích.

"A, nguyên lai là lạc đường a!" Râu bạc lão nhân cảm thán một tiếng lại nói, "Nhưng là ngươi muốn tìm địa phương chúng ta còn thật không biết."

Lão trên thân người cũng không có ác ý, cười rộ lên khi bộ dáng cũng thực hiền lành.

Kỳ Cảnh thấy thế chỉ phải thay đổi một vấn đề, "Kia ngài có thể nói cho ta biết tinh cầu này tên sao?"

"Tinh cầu này? Tiểu tử chẳng lẽ không phải Francs ca tinh cầu người?" Râu bạc lão nhân nghe được Kỳ Cảnh trả lời, trong lòng có chút kinh ngạc.

"Francs ca tinh cầu? Ta không là tinh cầu này người, chính là không cẩn thận bị quyển đến nơi này." Kỳ Cảnh chưa từng có nghe nói qua tinh cầu này tên.

Vài cái lão nhân đều bị gợi lên lòng hiếu kỳ, ánh mắt sáng quắc đánh giá Kỳ Cảnh, bộ dáng kia giống như là thấy cái gì hiếm lạ vật dường như.

Francs ca tinh cầu phụ cận không có này tánh mạng của hắn tinh cầu, nhưng Kỳ Cảnh lại nói mình là từ mặt khác tinh cầu tới, này đích xác thực làm người ngạc nhiên.

Một cái khác xuyên áo ngắn lão nhân đã mở miệng, "Ngươi cũng là bị quyển đến nơi đây ?"

"Cũng? Hắc, ngươi lão gia hỏa này trộm ẩn dấu cái gì tin tức?" Râu bạc lão nhân nghe ra không thích hợp, trừng mắt nhìn áo ngắn lão nhân liếc mắt một cái.

"Khụ khụ, ta cũng là nghe cháu của ta nói ." Áo ngắn lão nhân che dấu tính ho khan vài tiếng.

"Tiểu tử, ngươi cũng là bị kia cái gì trùng động quyển đến Francs ca tinh cầu ?" Áo ngắn lão nhân không thèm nhìn râu bạc lão nhân, quay đầu hỏi Kỳ Cảnh.

Kỳ Cảnh gật đầu thừa nhận, "Là." Thật sự là hắn là bị cuốn vào trùng động, sau đó mới tới cái này quái dị vô cùng tinh cầu.

"Ngươi này là tưởng muốn trở về đi?" Áo ngắn lão nhân trong lòng hiểu rõ.

"Ân, ngài biết mặt khác những người đó rơi xuống sao?" Kỳ Cảnh từ vài cái lão nhân đối thoại trung biết, nguyên lai bị quyển đến tinh cầu này không chỉ hắn cùng Mạc Vong.

Áo ngắn lão nhân nghĩ nghĩ mới trả lời, "Bọn họ xuất hiện địa phương đều không giống, ngươi là cái thứ nhất tại chúng ta trấn nhỏ xuất hiện từ bên ngoài người, kéo cách luân nơi đó ngược lại là xuất hiện quá cùng ngươi nhất dạng người."

"Kéo cách luân?" Lại là một cái xa lạ thành trấn tên.

"Nha, kéo cách luân cách nơi này nhưng xa đâu!" Một cùng chơi cờ lão nhân chen vào nói.

Râu bạc lão nhân đưa tay sờ sờ chính mình trắng bóng râu mép, "Nhưng không chỉ là xa vấn đề."

Mặt khác vài cái lão nhân cũng gật đầu, hiển nhiên cũng biết kéo cách luân kia tòa thành thị.

"Tiểu tử, hay là thôi đi, không nói đi kéo cách luân lộ không dễ đi, chính là ngươi đến nơi đó cũng không trở về được ngươi nguyên bản tinh cầu." Lúc trước áo ngắn lão nhân mở miệng khuyên nhủ.

Áo ngắn lão nhân biết đến so những người khác nhiều chút, những cái đó muốn rời khỏi Francs ca tinh cầu người liền chưa nghe nói qua có người thành công, gây sức ép nửa ngày còn không phải uổng phí công phu.

Lão nhân nói làm Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng trầm xuống, thế nhưng đều không thể quay về sao? Này thật không là người tốt tin tức.

"Không thử một lần làm sao biết không được đâu? Còn phải phiền toái các ngươi chỉa chỉa lộ ." Kỳ Cảnh cũng không có ý định buông tha, nói cái gì cũng phải đi chỗ đó cái gọi kéo cách luân thành thị đi xem mới được.

Áo ngắn lão nhân khoát tay áo, "Ngươi đây nhưng cấp không đến, cho dù là muốn đi cũng muốn chờ một đoạn thời gian ."

"Đúng vậy, tiểu tử, hiện tại ngươi nhưng không đi được." Mặt khác vài cái lão nhân cũng ra tiếng phụ họa.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ba ngày ma một chương, tra tác giả đại khái là muốn phế đi.

Văn buông xuống dễ dàng, nhặt lên khó, cảm giác kia tựa như ngày đông lạnh từ trong ổ chăn bò đi ra, thật sự là toan sảng cực kỳ.

Nhưng là cảm giác chính mình còn có thể lại cứu vớt một chút, chẳng sợ tốc độ tay tra đến dưới nền đất, cũng muốn cố gắng đem hố điền xong.

Ánh mắt hảo không sai biệt lắm , cũng nên trở về điền hố .

Chương 96: cửu sáu ngày

Vài cái lão nhân nói như vậy khẳng định có nguyên nhân, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng nghi hoặc liền mở miệng hỏi ý kiến, "Hiện tại không thể đi? Này có cái gì thuyết pháp sao?"

Râu bạc lão nhân đã từng đi qua kéo cách luân, đối đi vào trong đó lộ tương đối hiểu biết, hắn gật đầu trả lời, "Ân, từ chúng ta nơi này đi kéo cách luân muốn trải qua một cái đại hà, cái kia đại hà kết băng khi tài năng thông qua. Bây giờ còn không tới kết băng kỳ, ngươi muốn là muốn đi kéo cách luân còn phải lại chờ một đoạn thời gian."

"Đi thuyền đi qua không được sao?" Kỳ Cảnh cảm giác không tất yếu phi chờ đến kết băng kỳ, trừ phi có cái khác trở ngại nhân tố.

Lão nhân lắc đầu, "Đi thuyền nhưng quá không Sicilian hà."

Không đợi Kỳ Cảnh hỏi, lão nhân mà bắt đầu cho hắn giải thích nghi hoặc, "Sicilian giữa sông có loại bàn tay lớn nhỏ ngư, chúng nó răng nanh hết sức lợi hại, không chờ vượt qua hà thuyền liền sẽ bị chúng nó ăn tán giá."

"Là rất lợi hại!" Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được cảm thán một tiếng. Các loại sinh vật đều có này độc đáo chỗ, loại này ngư bất quá là hung tàn chút, cũng không phải cỡ nào đáng giá ngạc nhiên sự.

"Không riêng cái này, trong sông còn có mặt khác động vật, hơn nữa công kích tính cũng không nhỏ." Những lời này là áo ngắn lão nhân nói .

Sicilian hà nguy hiểm sớm có người đã lĩnh giáo rồi, bọn họ hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều nghe nói qua, râu bạc lão nhân tiếp tục giải thích, "Chúng ta nơi này khí hậu biến hóa khá lớn, hàng năm đều có mấy lần kết băng kỳ. Chờ đến chấm dứt băng kỳ khi, Sicilian hà sẽ hình thành thật dày băng tầng, trong sông sinh vật cũng đều tiến vào ngủ đông trạng thái, khi đó có thể qua sông ."

"Hiện tại ly gần nhất kết băng kỳ còn có một đoạn thời gian, liền tính muốn đi kéo cách luân cũng không đi được." Râu bạc lão nhân cười tủm tỉm nói.

Trực tiếp qua sông không thể thực hiện được, Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ nghĩ lại hỏi, "Ta đây muốn là muốn nhiễu đi ngang qua đi đâu?"

Nếu quá không hà, kia nhiễu đi ngang qua đi tổng đi đi? Kỳ Cảnh không nghĩ ở trong này hao phí quá nhiều thời gian, hắn tưởng mau chóng tìm được trở về phương pháp.

"Nhiễu không đi qua." Râu bạc lão nhân chủ động giải thích, "Sicilian hà ngọn nguồn cùng cuối hai đoan đều giấu ở độc trùng trong rừng, mà độc trùng lâm so Sicilian hà còn muốn nguy hiểm, tưởng muốn nhiễu quá Sicilian hà căn bản không thực tế."

Kỳ Cảnh tuy rằng thất vọng nhưng vẫn là lễ phép tạ qua mấy vị lão nhân, lại chiếm được chút tin tức sau hắn liền rời đi .

Trấn nhỏ trung lui tới người không coi là nhiều, thời gian này ra ngoài săn bắn người đều còn chưa có trở về. Kỳ Cảnh đi ở rộng lớn ở trên đường, ánh mắt thường thường đánh giá chung quanh kiến trúc cùng với các loại phương tiện.

Kỳ Cảnh càng xem càng là kinh ngạc, càng thêm khắc sâu nhận thức đến Francs ca tinh cầu bất đồng. Trấn nhỏ trung cơ hồ nhìn không tới khoa học dấu vết, nhưng là vừa không chút nào hiển lạc hậu.

Nơi này không có máy móc tồn tại, cũng không có điện lực sử dụng, rất nhiều tại mặt khác tinh cầu tùy ý nhưng thấy đồ vật đều không có. Xuất hành không có phi hành khí, chiếu sáng không có các loại làm người hoa cả mắt đăng, không có đồ vật nhiều đến nhiều đếm không xuể.

Nhưng là hữu lực cánh có thể dẫn bọn hắn cực nhanh phi hành, bọn họ cứng rắn móng vuốt có thể so với lưỡi dao sắc bén có thể thoải mái cắt vật phẩm, sẽ sáng lên khoáng thạch thay thế đạo hai bên đường đèn đường.

Tiểu điếm phô tủ kính trung để đặt chế tác tinh xảo đồ vật, trên cửa treo phong linh phát ra từng trận dễ nghe thanh âm.

Kỳ Cảnh tìm tiếng chuông gió ngẩng đầu, liền thấy được trên ban công bày hoa cùng trên tường dây leo. Sắc thái sặc sỡ đóa hoa bị lá cây phụ trợ , lục sắc dây leo leo lên màu trắng thạch gạch thế tường.

Phòng ở một bên trồng cành lá phồn thịnh thụ, bóng cây dừng ở trên tường, hình thành loang lổ đồ án. Phòng ở một bên trên cây còn đáp bàn đu dây cùng tiểu tiểu điểu oa, có vẻ ấm áp tốt đẹp.

Không khí hơi hơi có chút ướt át, hít vào phế trong khi giống như dẫn theo một tia lạnh ý, nhất thời làm người vui vẻ thoải mái.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn quá đầu nhập, cước bộ liền như vậy ngừng lại.

Andrew ôm hàng hóa từ cửa hàng đi ra, vừa lúc nhìn đến ngốc đứng ở tại chỗ Kỳ Cảnh, cước bộ dừng một chút vẫn là đi tới Kỳ Cảnh bên người.

Kỳ Cảnh nghe được Andrew tiếng bước chân, xoay người liền thấy được hướng hắn đến gần tuổi trẻ người.

"Không có tìm được lộ sao?" Andrew hỏi.

Kỳ Cảnh lắc lắc đầu, hồi đáp, "Ta tính toán đi kéo cách luân, nhưng là bây giờ còn không đến kết băng kỳ, cho nên cũng chỉ có thể tạm thời ở tại chỗ này ."

Trong lòng hắn bất đắc dĩ, lại lại không có biện pháp nào khác, chỉ có thể tạm thời nghỉ ngơi đi kéo cách luân tâm tư.

Andrew đánh giá Kỳ Cảnh vài lần, hảo tâm nhắc nhở đạo, "Ta xem ngươi cái gì đều không có, muốn là muốn lời ít tiền nói có thể đi theo người khác đi thành trấn ngoại liệp sát tinh tế thú."

"Cám ơn, ta sẽ ." Kỳ Cảnh cảm tạ đạo.

"Ân." Andrew gật gật đầu, chỉ vào cách đó không xa một cái cửa hàng đạo, "Liệp sát tinh tế thú ngươi có thể đưa đến cửa hàng này, bọn họ thu các loại tinh tế thú thịt."

Andrew không phải nói nhiều người, nhưng hắn vẫn là một cái lòng nhiệt tình người, lại cấp Kỳ Cảnh giải đáp vài cái nghi hoặc sau hắn mới ôm hàng hóa rời đi.

Kỳ Cảnh cúi đầu nhìn nhìn chính mình áo túi áo, Mạc Vong đem thân thể của chính mình bàn đứng lên lui ở trong đó. Nó tiểu tiểu một đoàn oa tại trong túi áo, ấm áp nóng làm Kỳ Cảnh cảm giác thực an tâm.

Đột nhiên đến như vậy cái xa lạ tinh cầu, Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng khó tránh khỏi bất an. Nhưng là hắn còn có Mạc Vong, lần này hắn không là một người cô đơn, loại này nhận tri làm Kỳ Cảnh an lòng xuống dưới.

Mạc Vong vẫn như cũ bị vây ngủ say trạng thái, không biết cái gì thời điểm tài năng tỉnh lại. Kỳ Cảnh chỉ có thể trước mang theo hắn đi trấn nhỏ bên ngoài liệp sát tinh tế thú, không phải bọn họ ăn mặc ngủ nghỉ đều là vấn đề.

Trấn nhỏ diện tích cũng không lớn, không bao lâu Kỳ Cảnh liền đi tới trấn nhỏ bên cạnh.

Kỳ Cảnh có phong hệ dị năng, bởi vậy cước bộ so những người khác muốn nhẹ nhàng rất nhiều, tới gần người khác thời điểm cũng liền không dễ dàng bị phát hiện, đang tại hành hung màu đen thân ảnh liền không có nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh tiếng bước chân.

Màu đen mãnh thú lộ ra sắc nhọn răng nanh, sắp cắn đứt trảo hạ ấu tể cổ. Lùm cây trung truyền ra nhỏ bé yếu ớt gào thét thanh càng ngày càng yếu, vết máu đem màu trắng lông chim nhuộm thành đỏ như máu.

Kỳ Cảnh nắm cơ giáp thượng dỡ xuống dực nhận đi tới, nhẹ nhàng vung lên liền tước chặt đứt che tầm mắt bụi cây. Cành lá tuôn rơi hạ xuống, lộ ra che dấu người hành hung.

Thân ảnh màu đen thụ kinh hách, không nói hai lời liền muốn chạy trốn đi. Kỳ Cảnh tưởng muốn đi truy, lại thấy được bị thương tiểu la tước.

Hắn thật cẩn thận đem tiểu la tước nâng lên, vận khởi dị năng nhanh chóng chạy vào trấn nhỏ. May mắn chính là hắn vừa mới tiến trấn nhỏ lại gặp phải một đám người, hắn đem tiểu la tước giao cho bọn hắn liền xoay người đuổi theo cái kia thân ảnh màu đen.

Tai hoạ ngầm chưa trừ diệt, chuyện như vậy về sau còn sẽ phát sinh.

Kỳ Cảnh gần nhất một hồi lãng phí chút thời gian, cái kia thân ảnh màu đen lại chạy nhanh, chờ hắn đuổi theo mau thời điểm đã không có con mãnh thú kia thân ảnh.

Tuy rằng đã nhìn không tới cái kia thân ảnh màu đen , Kỳ Cảnh lại không có ý định buông tha. Hắn theo dấu vết để lại chậm rãi truy tung, từ từ kéo gần lại cùng con mãnh thú kia khoảng cách.

Màu đen mãnh thú tự cho là thoát đi Kỳ Cảnh truy tung, vào rừng cây về sau tốc độ liền chậm lại.

Ly nó cách đó không xa chính tiến hành một hồi kịch liệt đánh nhau, tham dự kia tràng đánh nhau người bị thương, miệng vết thương trào ra không ít vết máu. Thản nhiên huyết tinh khí phiêu tán ở trong không khí, dễ dàng liền hấp dẫn nó.

Màu đen mãnh thú theo mùi máu tươi đi tìm đi, trộm giấu ở chỗ tối, tham lam ánh mắt lưu luyến tại bị thương nữ hài trên người.

Nữ hài trước mặt là một cái nhỏ sơn tinh tế thú, kia chỉ tinh tế thú chính không ngừng công kích tới nàng. Tráng kiện chi trước điên cuồng vũ động , đối nàng công kích một khắc không ngừng.

Anne có chút đáp ứng không xuể, cánh tay thượng miệng vết thương còn đang không ngừng chảy huyết, làm thân thể của hắn biến đến có chút suy yếu. Hảo tại thân thể của hắn nhẹ nhàng vô cùng, bởi vậy kia chỉ tinh tế thú công kích cuối cùng đều thất bại .

Kia chỉ tinh tế thú da dày thịt béo, Anne chỉ có thể buông tha đánh bừa, bắt đầu công kích nó điểm yếu.

Anne mặc dù là cái nữ tính thú hóa người, nhưng là nàng năng lực chiến đấu cũng không yếu. Trước nàng vi trừ bỏ một khác chỉ tinh tế thú, mới khiến cho cánh tay của mình bị thương.

Bởi vì bị thương chính là cánh tay, nàng không có phương tiện khôi phục nguyên hình chiến đấu, chỉ có thể dùng hình người để chiến đấu. Hình người tự nhiên không bằng nguyên hình chiến đấu phương tiện, đánh nhau lâu như vậy nàng mới thoáng chiếm thượng phong.

Chỉ cần Anne lại kiên trì một hồi, kia chỉ tinh tế thú liền chống đỡ không nổi nữa. Nàng cắn răng cố chống đỡ , không biết chính mình đã bị một khác chỉ mãnh thú theo dõi.

Màu đen mãnh thú đối Anne thèm nhỏ dãi vạn phần, âm thầm chờ đợi thích hợp thời cơ. Này chỉ mãnh thú lực công kích không cường, bởi vậy nó mới chuyên môn tìm thú hóa người ấu tể xuống tay.

Hiện tại gặp gỡ bị thương Anne cùng tinh tế thú, nó liền khởi đánh lén tâm tư. Không quản thắng được chính là ai, nó đều có nắm chắc đánh lén thành công, đến lúc đó nó có thể ăn no nê .

Tinh tế thú ánh mắt bị Anne luống cuống một cái, tương đối mềm mại cái bụng cũng bị nắm ra lỗ máu. Theo máu không ngừng chảy xuôi, tinh tế thú động tác chậm lại.

Anne có chút chống đỡ không nổi , nhưng là tình huống muốn so với kia chỉ tinh tế thú hảo chút. Kia chỉ tinh tế thú tưởng muốn chạy trốn đi, lại bị Anne ngăn đón xuống dưới.

Này chỉ tinh tế thú cấp bậc không tính thấp, có nó thú hạch cùng huyết nhục chính là nhất bút không tiểu nhân thu vào, Anne tự nhiên sẽ không vào lúc này phóng nó đi.

Anne tại kia chỉ tinh tế thú ý đồ chạy trốn khi luống cuống nó khác một con mắt, hai mắt mù tinh tế thú biến đến càng thêm điên cuồng. Anne nhân cơ hội công kích, chờ kia chỉ tinh tế thú tình trạng kiệt sức là lúc phát ra một kích trí mệnh.

Tinh tế thú thật lớn thân thể đột nhiên rơi xuống đất, chấn đắc phụ cận thổ địa đều run rẩy. Kỳ Cảnh nhận thấy được bên này động tĩnh, nhanh chóng đuổi đi qua.

Thấy kia chỉ tinh tế thú nằm trên mặt đất vẫn không nhúc nhích, Anne lúc này mới tùng một hơi. Cánh tay thượng miệng vết thương còn tại đổ máu, Anne cảm giác đến một trận chếch choáng.

Thân thể của hắn mới vừa có muốn ngã sấp xuống xu thế, kia chỉ màu đen mãnh thú liền hướng đi lên. Anne giúp đỡ hạ bên cạnh thụ, không có chú ý tới đột nhiên xuất hiện màu đen thân ảnh.

Màu đen mãnh thú lợi trảo nhanh chóng hạ xuống, mắt thấy liền muốn chọc thủng nữ hài cổ. Kỳ Cảnh tới rồi khi vừa mới thấy như vậy một màn, nắm cơ giáp dực nhận liền đuổi tới.

Sắc nhọn móng vuốt rơi xuống dực nhận thượng, phát ra chói tai va chạm thanh.

Anne bị chấn đắc choáng váng đầu ù tai, thân thể suy yếu cảm biến đến càng cường. Nàng cố gắng mở mắt nhìn, chỉ có thấy Kỳ Cảnh cứu nàng động tác, liền lắc lắc lắc lắc dựa thân cây ngã ngồi xuống địa thượng.

Màu đen mãnh thú nhìn thấy Kỳ Cảnh tưởng muốn chạy trốn, nhưng lần này nó lại không có cơ hội , Kỳ Cảnh một cước đã đem nó dẫm ở trên mặt đất.

Nó giơ lên móng vuốt tưởng muốn công kích, lại bị Kỳ Cảnh không lưu tình chút nào dẫm chặt đứt tứ chi. Thấy kia chỉ màu đen mãnh thú mất đi hành động năng lực, Kỳ Cảnh mới đi hướng về phía Anne.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ngày mai bắt đầu tận lực đổi mới, đổi mới thời gian vi buổi tối chín giờ, chín giờ không có đổi mới chớ chờ. (trừ bỏ thứ tư, thứ tư đổi mới thời gian vi buổi tối 12 về sau)

Đến kết cục nội dung vở kịch đã tưởng hảo, còn kém mã đi ra .

Tra tác giả sẽ nắm chặt mã xong, dự tính ở cái này nguyệt kết thúc, không phải về sau càng không có thời gian .

Chương 97: cửu bảy ngày

"Ngươi có khỏe không?" Kỳ Cảnh thấy nữ hài không đáp lại lại hỏi một lần.

Anne trong đầu ong ong vang không ngừng, Kỳ Cảnh nói nói nàng có chút nghe không rõ ràng lắm, chờ Kỳ Cảnh lại hỏi một lần khi nàng mới miễn cưỡng đánh khởi tinh thần.

"Cám ơn ngươi, ta không sự." Anne ngửa đầu nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, mắt to sương mù chớp chớp, mới nhìn rõ người trước mắt.

Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt rơi xuống Anne trên vết thương, mở miệng nói, "Trước xử lý ngươi một chút cánh tay miệng vết thương đi, không phải dễ dàng bị nhiễm."

"Ân." Anne đem chính mình miệng vết thương tùy ý băng bó một chút, đứng lên.

"Cám ơn ngươi đã cứu ta, ta kêu Anne, là Gard trấn nhỏ người." Anne cười nói.

Thú hóa người khôi phục năng lực tương đối cường, này sẽ Anne trạng thái tinh thần đã tốt hơn nhiều, nhìn Kỳ Cảnh khi kia ánh mắt sáng ngời mà hữu thần.

Anne là tính tình hoạt bát nữ hài, nàng nghiêng đầu đánh giá Kỳ Cảnh, nói chuyện khi thanh âm thanh thúy dễ nghe, "Ngươi không là kề bên này người đi?"

Trừ bỏ Gard trấn nhỏ, kề bên này cũng không có những thứ khác thành trấn. Anne từ tiểu sinh trưởng ở Gard trấn nhỏ, đã sớm sờ thục trấn trong người, bởi vậy nàng có thể khẳng định Kỳ Cảnh căn bản không phải chính mình trấn nhỏ người.

"Không là." Kỳ Cảnh lắc đầu phủ nhận.

" vậy là ngươi tới nơi này săn bắn tinh tế thú ?" Anne suy đoán đạo. Kỳ Cảnh trên người mang theo vũ khí, lại xuất hiện tại trong rừng, thực có thể là vi săn bắn tinh tế thú hoặc phổ thông động vật.

Anne tiểu tử tiểu nhân, viên viên mặt càng có vẻ nàng tuổi còn nhỏ. Nàng cười nói nói thời điểm chỉ làm người cảm giác đến đáng yêu, nói nhiều hơi có chút lại sẽ không để cho người có phiền chán cảm giác.

"Vốn là muốn săn bắn tinh tế thú , nhưng là sau lại nhìn đến nó tại hành hung liền vẫn luôn truy đi qua." Kỳ Cảnh chỉ chỉ đau lăn lộn màu đen thân ảnh.

Anne nghe xong Kỳ Cảnh nói xoay người đi hướng chết đi tinh tế thú, khom lưng xuống tại tinh tế thú trên đầu sờ soạng vài cái. Trắng nõn ngón tay thượng xuất hiện sắc nhọn móng tay, thoáng dùng sức liền xé ra kia chỉ tinh tế thú đầu lâu.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến Anne động tác khi không có chút nào kinh ngạc, ngược lại có loại quả thế cảm giác.

Anne đem tinh tế thú thú hạch lấy đi ra, sau đó dùng rộng lớn lá cây tầng tầng bao vây lên. Nàng đi đến Kỳ Cảnh bên người, liền muốn kia khối thú hạch đưa cho Kỳ Cảnh.

"Tiếp nha, nhanh lên." Anne giơ tay, lòng bàn tay nằm kia khối thú hạch, "Này khối tinh tế thú thú hạch cũng không tệ lắm, ngươi cầm đi."

Kỳ Cảnh minh bạch Anne ý tứ, nhưng là hắn cũng không cần Anne hồi báo."Ta không cần, ngươi chính mình thu đi!" Kỳ Cảnh cự tuyệt nói.

Anne thấy Kỳ Cảnh kiên trì, chỉ có thể chính mình thu lên. Nàng viên viên trên gương mặt lộ ra bất đắc dĩ biểu tình, người xem không nhịn được cười.

Kỳ Cảnh cũng đích xác cười , Anne thật là cái thực chọc người thích cô nương, thực dễ dàng khiến cho người cảm giác đến nàng chân thành tha thiết tình cảm.

Kia chỉ màu đen mãnh thú còn trên mặt đất kêu rên, Kỳ Cảnh đi qua đem nó cùng kia chỉ chết đi tinh tế thú trói ở tại đồng thời, đối Anne đạo, "Ta đưa ngươi hồi gia, một mình ngươi quá nguy hiểm ."

Cứu người cứu được đế, Kỳ Cảnh tính toán đem Anne đuổi về trấn nhỏ, sau đó lại đem kia chỉ màu đen hung □□ cấp trấn nhỏ người.

"Hảo nha, kia liền đã làm phiền ngươi." Anne cười, trên gương mặt hai cái tiểu má lúm đồng tiền như ẩn như hiện.

"Đến mang lộ đi, ngươi cánh tay thượng miệng vết thương cần phải đi về hảo hảo xử lý một chút." Tuy rằng Kỳ Cảnh nhớ rõ hồi trấn nhỏ lộ, nhưng là hắn vi truy kia chỉ màu đen mãnh thú tha rất xa, hãy để cho Anne đến mang lộ tương đối tốt.

Anne cao hứng ứng hạ dẫn đường sai sự, một bên dẫn đường một bên cùng Kỳ Cảnh trò chuyện.

Biết Kỳ Cảnh tình huống hiện tại sau, nàng thập phần nhiệt tình mời Kỳ Cảnh đi nhà nàng ở tạm, mà còn tỏ vẻ nguyện ý đưa hắn đi kéo cách luân trấn nhỏ.

Kỳ Cảnh lĩnh Anne hảo ý, nhưng không có ý định phiền toái nàng.

Anne là một cái tâm đại cô nương, mới thoát hiểm không bao lâu liền khôi phục nàng nhanh nhẹn tính tình, bắt đầu líu ríu nói không ngừng.

Hai người tiêu phí chút thời gian mới đi ra rừng cây, lại theo đại lộ đi rồi một hồi mới nhìn đến nơi xa Gard trấn nhỏ.

"Đến , đến , nhưng đến gia rồi đó!" Anne nụ cười trên mặt biến đến càng thêm sáng lạn, mãn tâm mãn nhãn đều là vui sướng.

Anne quay đầu hướng Kỳ Cảnh đạo, "Đi ra ngoài lâu như vậy, ta ca nhất định phải nói ta không lưu luyến gia đình . Đợi muốn là ta bị huấn , ngươi cũng không thể cười ta." Anne cùng ca ca của nàng hai người sống nương tựa lẫn nhau nhiều năm, huynh muội hai cái tình cảm vô cùng tốt.

Vào trấn nhỏ, Kỳ Cảnh lại bị Anne dẫn hướng nhà mình đi. Quanh quanh quẩn quẩn đi rồi sau khi, nàng liền đứng tại cái cửa hàng phía trước.

Nàng đứng ở cửa hàng cửa nhà quay đầu nhìn Kỳ Cảnh, "Làm sao vậy, tiến vào a! Đồ vật trước đặt ở cửa nhà là được."

Kia chỉ tinh tế thú cùng tọa tiểu sơn dường như, chiếm nửa cái ngã tư đường."Phóng ở trong này sẽ không vướng bận sao?" Kỳ Cảnh nhìn nhìn sau hỏi.

"Không có gì đáng ngại, ngươi phóng kia là đến nơi, ta ca sẽ xử lý ." Anne đã đẩy ra cửa tiệm, nàng lại hướng Kỳ Cảnh vẫy vẫy tay.

Andrew nghe được muội muội mình thanh âm, từ phía sau sân vào cửa hàng."Ngươi cái này nha đầu còn biết trở về? Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi ta đây ca ca cấp quên đâu!" Andrew nghiến răng nghiến lợi đạo.

"Nói đi, muốn cho ta làm như thế nào? Có việc thời điểm lại biết tới tìm ngươi ca ." Andrew đi đến Anne bên cạnh, đưa tay nhéo nhéo muội muội mình hai má.

Anne cười hì hì mở ra Andrew tay, "Ca, ca, ta hảo ca ca."

"Đây là?" Andrew thấy được đứng ở trước mắt mình Kỳ Cảnh, "Ngươi nhanh như vậy sẽ trở lại ?" Andrew trên mặt lộ ra kinh ngạc, ánh mắt dừng lại ở Kỳ Cảnh phía sau tinh tế thú trên người.

"Ca, các ngươi nhận thức a?" Anne cũng có chút kinh ngạc, bất quá nàng kinh ngạc chính là mình ca ca thế nhưng nhận thức Kỳ Cảnh.

Không chờ Andrew nói cái gì, Anne lại nói tiếp, "Ca, nhưng hắn là cứu ngươi bảo bối muội muội đâu, còn không nhanh chóng cám ơn nhân gia."

Nghe thấy Anne nói, Andrew mặt đen một chút, "Ngươi nói cái gì? Cứu ngươi?" Muội muội của hắn cái gì thời điểm bị cứu? Andrew nhanh chóng đánh giá Anne, này mới phát hiện nàng dấu ở sau lưng cánh tay bị thương.

Anne biết chính mình ca ca lại muốn bắt đầu giáo dục nàng , vội vàng nói, "Ai nha, ta hảo ca ca, này đó ta sẽ lại với ngươi giải thích , ngươi trước đem kia chỉ tinh tế thú xử lý một chút đi!"

"Ngươi xem ta hiện tại đây không phải là không có chuyện gì sao? Ngươi liền không nên tức giận ." Anne nháy mắt to, tội nghiệp nhìn Andrew.

"Ngươi a ngươi! Trước đem người thỉnh vào đi thôi, ta lập tức cứ tới đây." Andrew điểm điểm Anne cái trán, đáy lòng vừa là sinh khí lại là đau lòng.

Andrew đi đến Kỳ Cảnh bên cạnh, "Cám ơn ngươi , ngươi tiên tiến trong tiệm nghỉ ngơi một chút đi!"

"Không có việc gì, chính là vừa mới gặp gỡ thôi." Kỳ Cảnh chỉ chỉ kia chỉ màu đen mãnh thú, hướng Andrew giải thích, "Nó cũng giao cho ngươi , đây là giết hại ấu tể hung thủ, ngươi đem nó giao cho trong trấn người xử lý đi!"

Andrew sắc mặt một chút biến đến nghiêm túc đứng lên, hướng Kỳ Cảnh lần thứ hai xác định đạo, "Ngươi xác định là nó?" Bọn họ trong trấn đã chết đi hảo mấy cái ấu tể, nhưng là bọn hắn liên hung thủ bóng dáng đều không có nhìn đến quá.

Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu, "Kia chỉ màu trắng chim nhỏ thế nào ?" Màu trắng tiểu la tước bị Kỳ Cảnh cứu xuống dưới, nhưng là còn là bị thương.

"Tuyết tuyết là ngươi cứu sao?" Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói, Andrew đã tin tưởng.

Hắn nghe nói tuyết tuyết bị thương, hơn nữa là bị một cái người xa lạ trả lại . Lúc ấy hắn còn đang suy nghĩ cái kia người xa lạ có thể hay không là thấy cái kia, không tưởng quả là.

"Là ta, nó hiện tại thế nào ? Lúc ấy ta muốn đuổi theo hung thủ, đã đem nó giao cho trong trấn người." Kỳ Cảnh có chút lo lắng tiểu la tước, liền hỏi ra.

Anne thấy ca ca của mình cùng Kỳ Cảnh nói lên, liền đi tới hai người bên cạnh, "Ca, các ngươi đang nói gì đấy? Tuyết tuyết làm sao vậy?"

"Đi về trước xử lý ngươi một chút cánh tay thượng miệng vết thương, ta đi ra ngoài một chuyến đợi sẽ trở lại." Tuy rằng Anne hiện tại vui vẻ , nhưng Andrew vẫn có chút lo lắng nàng cánh tay thượng miệng vết thương.

"A, ngươi đi đi." Anne phất phất tay, liền xoay người mời Kỳ Cảnh, "Đi a, biệt vẫn luôn đứng ở chỗ này ."

Andrew: "..." Tâm hảo tắc, hắn bị đáng yêu muội muội vắng vẻ .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: thứ tư không có tới cập mã tự, hôm nào bổ thượng đi.

Chương 98: cửu tám ngày

Chờ Andrew trở về thời điểm, Kỳ Cảnh đang ngồi ở trước bàn đang ăn cơm đồ ăn. Anne thác má ngồi ở Kỳ Cảnh đối diện, cười tủm tỉm nhìn hắn ăn.

Andrew yên lặng liếc Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái, hảo tưởng khảm người a!

"Ngươi cánh tay thượng miệng vết thương lý hảo sao?" Andrew trong lòng buồn bực, nói chuyện khi cũng có vẻ buồn thanh hờn dỗi.

Hắn mới đi ra ngoài nhỏ như vậy sẽ, muội muội mình liền cấp nhân gia làm thượng cơm ? Hắn đều chưa ăn quá mấy lần đâu!

Anne rót một chén nước, đem chén nước đưa tới Andrew trong tay, "Đã xử lý tốt , lại nói ta nào có như vậy yếu ớt a! Ca ca đi ra ngoài một chuyến cũng mệt mỏi đi? Nhanh lên uống miếng nước nghỉ ngơi một chút."

"Ta đây không phải là lo lắng ngươi sao?" Andrew tiếp nhận Anne đảo thủy, trong lòng hơi chút trấn an chút.

Ân, muội muội của hắn vẫn là như vậy hiểu chuyện.

Thuận mao thành công, Anne quay đầu đối Kỳ Cảnh cười cười.

Andrew uống xong thủy sau đi đến một bên tủ bát, từ trong đó lấy một bình rượu. Cao gầy bình rượu thượng điêu khắc không biết tên đóa hoa, phiền phức mà hoa lệ.

Hắn rút ra nút lọ, đảo tràn đầy hai ly, một ly đặt ở Kỳ Cảnh trước mặt, một khác ly lưu cho mình.

Anne bĩu môi, có chút bất mãn hỏi, "Ca, ta đâu?"

"Ngươi bị thương, không thể uống rượu." Andrew trên mặt có chút bất đắc dĩ.

Hắn lo lắng Anne sẽ trộm uống, lại túc sắc mặt cảnh cáo đạo, "Không chuẩn trộm uống, không phải ngươi về sau cũng đừng tưởng uống."

Tiểu tâm tư bị chọc thủng , Anne không nguyện ý cũng không có cách nào, "Hảo đi, hảo đi, không uống liền không uống." Ngươi là ca ca, ngươi nói tính.

Kỳ Cảnh đã sớm buông xuống đôi đũa trong tay, thấy Andrew rót rượu khi còn nói cảm ơn.

Trong suốt rượu tại trong suốt cái chén trung hơi hơi chớp lên, nhan sắc thập phần đẹp mắt, tư vị khẳng định cũng vô cùng tốt. Mùi rượu theo dạng khai sóng gợn khuếch tán đến trong không khí, hắn đã nghe thấy được kia cỗ thuộc loại rượu thuần hương.

Andrew bưng lên trước mặt mình một chén rượu, ánh mắt nhìn thẳng Kỳ Cảnh, "Cám ơn ngươi đã cứu ta muội muội cùng tuyết tuyết, ngươi là chúng ta Gard trấn nhỏ ân nhân."

Kỳ Cảnh bắt được kia chỉ màu đen mãnh thú, cũng liền gián tiếp cứu trấn nhỏ ấu tể, bởi vậy Andrew mới như vậy nói.

"Không cần khách khí, chính là vừa mới gặp mà thôi." Kỳ Cảnh cũng đoan đứng lên trước chén rượu.

Hai người đồng thời uống chén rượu lại ngồi cùng một chỗ nói đến thiên, Andrew nhân cơ hội làm sâu sắc đối Kỳ Cảnh hiểu biết. Tuy rằng Kỳ Cảnh cứu muội muội của hắn cùng trấn nhỏ ấu tể, nhưng là hắn đối Kỳ Cảnh chỉ có cái đại khái ấn tượng, nhiều giải một chút càng hảo.

Anne thấy ca ca của mình quấy rầy Kỳ Cảnh ăn cơm, nhẹ nhàng gõ gõ cái bàn, " ca, ngươi trước làm hắn ăn xong, có lời gì đợi rồi nói sau!"

Andrew: "..." Này muội muội là thân sinh ?

"Ta cũng đói bụng." Andrew dùng có chút u oán ánh mắt nhìn Anne.

Anne đem chính mình bị thương cái kia cánh tay nâng lên đến, mắt to chớp a chớp nhìn Andrew, "Ta bị thương."

Andrew cũng nhớ tới này một tra , trừng mắt thấy Anne, "Bị thương vậy ngươi còn chính mình làm cơm! Không biết muốn nghỉ ngơi sao?" Andrew lại là khí lại là đau lòng.

Hắn vội vàng đứng dậy, vài bước đi tới Anne bên người, "Làm ta nhìn xem, ngươi như thế nào không biết yêu quý chính mình đâu?" Nói xong Anne, hắn còn dùng khiển trách ánh mắt nhìn Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái.

Anne không nghĩ tới ca ca của mình sẽ kích động như vậy, ngại ngùng thè lưỡi, nhanh chóng giải thích, "Ca ngươi đừng nóng giận, ta nói cười đâu, đồ ăn không là ta làm ."

"Ân? Cái gì?" Andrew một chút không có nghe rõ.

"Ta nói, đồ ăn không là ta làm , ta chỉ là chỉ đạo một chút mà thôi. Không tin ngươi nhìn kỹ nhìn, những cái đó đồ ăn căn bản không phải ta làm ra." Anne một cái cánh tay bị thương, tưởng muốn thỉnh cấp Kỳ Cảnh nấu cơm lại hữu tâm vô lực.

Trước Kỳ Cảnh muốn rời khỏi, Anne lại khuyên nhủ hắn giữ lại. Thấy Kỳ Cảnh bụng đói vang lên, Anne liền ra như vậy cái chủ ý, làm Kỳ Cảnh đến nấu cơm, nàng phụ trách chỉ huy.

Vốn là Kỳ Cảnh liền sẽ làm một ít đồ ăn, hơn nữa có Anne ở bên cạnh nhìn, không bao lâu liền làm kỷ bàn đồ ăn đi ra. Kết quả một bữa cơm chưa ăn xong, Andrew sẽ trở lại .

Nghe xong Anne giải thích, Andrew cũng biết chính mình hiểu lầm , mặt có noản sắc, "Khụ khụ, nguyên lai là như vậy a! A, kia, vậy là tốt rồi. Ân, bị thương nên nghỉ ngơi thật tốt.

"Biết , biết ." Anne cười đáp.

"Ân, ta đây đi xử lý một chút kia chỉ tinh tế thú ." Andrew tìm cái lấy cớ liền nhanh chóng trốn.

Andrew là thật tâm đau muội muội mình, Kỳ Cảnh cùng huynh muội bọn họ hai người đồng thời sinh hoạt đoạn thời gian, càng là khắc sâu nhận thức đến Andrew muội khống thuộc tính. Muội khống thời kì cuối người, đã không có thuốc nào cứu được .

Bởi vì Kỳ Cảnh bắt được kia chỉ màu đen mãnh thú, trấn nhỏ trong người đều thực cảm kích hắn, tại hắn chờ đợi kết băng kỳ trong cuộc sống giúp hắn không ít vội.

Kỳ Cảnh bình thường liền đi theo trấn nhỏ trong người đi săn bắn tinh tế thú, không có việc gì thời điểm liền giúp đỡ Andrew nhìn xem cửa hàng. Tại Gard trấn nhỏ ngày bình tĩnh mà nhàn nhã, chính là Mạc Vong còn không có tỉnh lại.

Tên là tuyết tuyết tiểu la tước thương hảo về sau, còn đến xem quá Kỳ Cảnh. Gọi bọt bọt tiểu la tước bồi nàng cùng lên tới , hai cái tiểu tử kia cùng nhà mình người đánh báo cáo, nói muốn đem Kỳ Cảnh lấy về nhà, Kỳ Cảnh biết về sau dở khóc dở cười.

Tuy rằng bị Kỳ Cảnh cự tuyệt , nhưng hai chỉ tiểu la tước vẫn là trước sau như một yêu hướng Kỳ Cảnh bên người chạy, thường thường còn muốn cầu nhìn xem chính mình tình địch.

Mạc Vong còn không có tỉnh lại, cũng không biết chính mình nhiều hai cái tiểu tình địch, bất quá rất nhanh hắn liền muốn thanh tỉnh .

Trấn nhỏ trong người cũng đều biết , kia cái đẹp mắt nam người đã có bạn lữ, tuy rằng hắn bạn lữ vẫn luôn bị vây ngủ say trạng thái. Anne biết về sau uể oải một tiểu trận, sau đó liền khoan khoái gia nhập vây xem Mạc Vong đội ngũ.

Tới gần chạng vạng thời điểm, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Gard trấn nhỏ một cái khác thú hóa người đồng thời hồi trấn nhỏ, hai người đều thu hoạch tràn đầy. Kỳ Cảnh tha tinh tế thú vào trấn nhỏ, cùng cái kia thú hóa người cáo biệt, sau đó hướng Andrew cửa hàng đi đến.

Anne đối Kỳ Cảnh cái này ân nhân cứu mạng nhiệt tình đến không được, mời hắn ở tại nhà bọn họ trong. Andrew yên lặng thu thập ra gian phòng, dùng hành động để chứng minh chính mình đối Anne duy trì.

Kỳ Cảnh liền như vậy ở lại, bất quá tại hắn kiên trì hạ, nhà ở tiền thuê vẫn là muốn cấp . Tuy rằng hắn cứu Anne, nhưng hắn vẫn không nghĩ tại Anne gia ăn không ở không.

Hai chỉ tiểu la tước gia ly Andrew cửa hàng không xa, mỗi đến chạng vạng các nàng liền cùng lên tới tìm Kỳ Cảnh, Kỳ Cảnh tha tinh tế thú từ cửa hàng cửa nhà đi qua thời điểm đã bị vây quanh .

Các nàng hai cái từ trên cây tiểu oa trung bay ra ngoài, vây quanh Kỳ Cảnh phi vài vòng, sau đó dừng ở trên bả vai hắn.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn trên vai hai chỉ tiểu đoàn tử, khóe miệng cong cong, "Đi ra thời điểm nói cho các ngươi biết gia nhân sao?"

Hai chỉ tiểu la tước vội vàng điểm điểm đầu nhỏ, động tác đều nhịp, nhìn Kỳ Cảnh càng muốn cười . Kỳ Cảnh hai cánh tay trong đều có cái gì, không phải còn thật tưởng sờ sờ hai cái này tiểu đoàn tử.

Hai chỉ tiểu đoàn tử líu ríu gọi vài tiếng, đáng tiếc Kỳ Cảnh hay là nghe không hiểu. Hai chỉ tiểu la tước cũng biết hắn nghe không hiểu, đứng ở Kỳ Cảnh trên vai cho nhau cãi nhau đùa giỡn.

Kỳ Cảnh từ Andrew cửa hàng đi qua, hướng cách đó không xa tinh tế thú thu mua cửa hàng đi đến. Hai chỉ tiểu la tước líu ríu nói không ngừng, sẽ không có cái nghỉ ngơi thời điểm.

Kỳ Cảnh đem săn bắn đến tinh tế thú đưa đến cửa hàng, để lại một cái thịt nộn vị mỹ tiểu tinh tế thú, đem cái khác tinh tế thú đều đổi thành thú hạch. Francs ca trên tinh cầu lưu thông tiền là thú hạch, mấy ngày nay Kỳ Cảnh đã tích góp từng tí một một phần.

Chờ Kỳ Cảnh đi ra cửa hàng khi, đột nhiên phát hiện đứng ở chính mình trên vai hai chỉ tiểu la tước an tĩnh không ít. Hắn quay đầu nhìn, liền nhìn thấy các nàng chính cúi đầu, nhìn không chuyển mắt chính mình túi áo.

Kỳ Cảnh giây hiểu.

Hằng ngày vây xem Mạc Vong hoạt động.

Hắn đem thú hạch thu hồi đến, ai cái sờ sờ hai chỉ tiểu la tước đầu, "Ngoan, đợi trở về lại nhìn."

Bị Kỳ Cảnh sờ soạng đầu sau, hai chỉ tiểu la tước mới hoàn hồn lại, đối với Kỳ Cảnh bắt đầu líu ríu. Kỳ Cảnh nghe không hiểu các nàng nói, lấy vì bọn nàng là không kịp đợi trở về muốn lập tức nhìn, bất đắc dĩ đạo, "Nghe lời."

Hai chỉ tiểu la tước gọi càng khoan khoái , vội vã tưởng nói cho Kỳ Cảnh các nàng tân phát hiện.

Nhưng mà, Kỳ Cảnh nghe không hiểu.

Hai chỉ tiểu la tước thập phần tâm mệt, vứt bỏ Kỳ Cảnh đi tìm Anne . Không có biện pháp, các nàng yêu cầu một người thông dịch.

Chương 99: cửu cửu thiên

Thấy hai chỉ tiểu la tước vội vàng hướng Anne gia bay đi, Kỳ Cảnh cũng bước nhanh hơn.

Chờ hắn để đồ trong tay xuống, xoay người đi tìm các nàng khi liền thấy được vội vàng lao tới Anne.

Anne trên người trát vây quần, trong tay còn đang nắm một phen ngân lóng lánh thái đao, vọt tới Kỳ Cảnh trước mặt khi rất có loại hùng hổ cảm giác.

Hai chỉ tiểu la tước một tả một hữu, tại Anne bên tai líu ríu không ngừng. Anne bởi vì kích động trên mặt nổi lên đỏ ửng, một đôi mắt to trung sáng rọi liên tục, ánh mắt sáng quắc nhìn Kỳ Cảnh túi áo.

Thời gian một cái nháy mắt, Anne liền đứng đến Kỳ Cảnh trước người. Một người hai điểu ánh mắt có chút quỷ dị, Kỳ Cảnh yên lặng lui về phía sau một bước, thuận tiện dùng bàn tay bảo vệ chính mình túi áo.

"Anne, ngươi tại nhìn cái gì?" Kỳ Cảnh đem Anne trong tay nguy hiểm vật phẩm nhận đến trong tay mình, mới mở miệng hỏi.

Anne mở ra bàn tay của mình, hai chỉ tiểu la tước tự giác bay đến tay nàng chưởng thượng. Hai chỉ tiểu la tước đình chỉ tranh cãi ầm ĩ, lẳng lặng yên chờ Anne mở miệng.

"Khụ khụ, không có gì sự, chính là hai cái tiểu tử kia muốn nhìn ngươi một chút bạn lữ." Anne lặng lẽ đem chính mình hái được đi ra ngoài, lại nghiêm trang chững chạc đạo, "Không tin ngươi hỏi nàng nhóm." Nàng chính là đi theo nhìn liếc mắt một cái thôi, mới không phải tràn đầy lòng hiếu kỳ tiểu hài tử đâu!

Hai chỉ tiểu la tước vội vàng gật đầu, ánh mắt bay tới Kỳ Cảnh túi áo thượng.

Kỳ Cảnh có chút bất đắc dĩ, bất quá vẫn là thỏa mãn các nàng yêu cầu, "Hảo đi." Kỳ Cảnh biết không đáp ứng các nàng, các nàng là sẽ không buông bỏ .

"Nhưng là các ngươi chỉ có thể nhìn nhìn, tuyệt đối không thể vươn tay sờ." Kỳ Cảnh không phiền không chán dặn dò.

Anne trong mắt rõ ràng đã hiện lên một tia mất mát, bĩu bĩu môi đạo, "Biết , biết , ngươi đều nói quá nhiều ít lần." Không thể sờ, không thể thân, chỉ có thể nhìn. Thiết, thật sự là keo kiệt!

Kỳ Cảnh vươn tay nhập khẩu túi, ngón tay một câu biên đem Mạc Vong đề đi ra. Tinh tế thật dài một cái, liên to bằng ngón tay đều không có, bàn thành một đoàn sau càng là có vẻ thập phần tiểu.

Từ khi bọn họ đi vào Francs ca tinh cầu, Mạc Vong liền triệt để thành Kỳ Cảnh tùy thân vật trang sức, Kỳ Cảnh đi tới chỗ nào đều phải mang lên hắn.

Mạc Vong hiện tại loại tình huống này, Kỳ Cảnh cũng không dám đem hắn một mình lưu lại. Vạn nhất hắn tỉnh lại, lại tìm không thấy Kỳ Cảnh, kia vẫn không thể phiên thiên?

Kỳ Cảnh một tay khác đem trong túi áo lông xù nhuyễn lót xách đi ra, nhuyễn lót ở trên bàn triển khai sau mới đem Mạc Vong phóng đi lên.

Hai chỉ tiểu la tước so với ai khác đều tích cực, vội vàng đem đầu nhỏ đến gần. Anne ghé vào trên bàn, ánh mắt từ đầu tới đuôi đem Mạc Vong đánh giá một lần.

Kỳ Cảnh vươn tay đem hai chỉ đầu nhỏ đẩy ra, cũng vừa mới ngăn cản mỗ chỉ vươn ra cánh tiêm, "Ly gần quá , đều sau này điểm."

Hai cái tiểu đoàn tử quơ quơ thân thể, lại cố chấp đến gần rồi chút. Các nàng vây quanh Mạc Vong líu ríu một hồi, thấy Mạc Vong vẫn là không có động tĩnh, liền thất vọng bay đến Anne lòng bàn tay.

Kỳ quái , các nàng trước rõ ràng nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh bạn lữ đã tỉnh lại a! Như thế nào này sẽ vừa thấy, lại không có động tĩnh rồi đó? Hai chỉ tiểu la tước tin tưởng vững chắc chính mình nhìn đến Mạc Vong mở mắt ra , luôn mãi hướng Anne giải thích.

Anne loát loát hai chỉ tiểu la tước mao, cười hừ hừ hai tiếng, "May mắn không nghe các ngươi , không phải bạch thất vọng một hồi." Muốn là Anne trực tiếp cùng Kỳ Cảnh nói hai chỉ tiểu la tước phát hiện, hiện tại thất vọng nên là Kỳ Cảnh , Anne may mắn chính mình không có dễ dàng tin tưởng hai cái tiểu tử kia.

"Không có việc gì , đoán chừng là các ngươi nhìn lầm rồi. Đừng ở chỗ này quấy rối , đi theo ta đến, cho các ngươi làm ăn ngon ." Anne đem hai chỉ tiểu la tước phóng tới chính mình trên vai, đứng dậy liền phải rời khỏi.

Kỳ Cảnh nghe không hiểu hai chỉ tiểu la tước nói, chỉ ánh mắt chuyên chú nhìn Mạc Vong. Hắn cong lên ngón tay, nhẹ nhàng mà tại tinh mịn màu đen trên lân phiến cọ xát, động tác trung tẫn hiển thân mật.

Loát long động tác hắn làm vô số lần, thật sự là thuần thục vô cùng, kia từ đầu loát đến đuôi động tác thập phần lưu loát. Mạc Vong đoàn thân thể bị vuốt thẳng, thẳng tắp tại kia nằm ngay đơ.

Kỳ Cảnh vừa lòng cong cong khóe miệng, ngón tay bát bát Mạc Vong màu đen tiểu móng vuốt, lại chuyển qua nó trên bụng.

Mạc Vong sống không còn gì luyến tiếc ngửa mặt nằm, cảm thụ tại chính mình trên bụng tác quái ngón tay. Vì cái gì hắn ngủ say một đoạn thời gian, hắn bạn lữ liền dưỡng thành như vậy cái thói quen.

Nó không dấu vết phiên cái thân, đem bụng của mình dấu đi. Nhưng là rất nhanh lại bị phiên tới, ngửa mặt lộ bụng của mình.

Mạc Vong: "..." Hảo tuyệt vọng a! Thừa dịp nó ngủ say, hắn bạn lữ cứ như vậy đối ta sao của hắn?

Tâm đau quá, vì cái gì không có thân thân ôm một cái.

Hôn tỉnh nó không là càng lãng mạn sao?

Anne đã sớm mang theo hai chỉ tiểu tử kia đi phòng bếp, cửa hàng trong chỉ còn Kỳ Cảnh một người. Hắn rõ ràng đem Mạc Vong đặt ở lòng bàn tay, chuyển qua trước mắt mình nhìn kỹ.

Mạc Vong chờ, chờ, sau đó đã bị lần nữa thả lại trong túi áo.

Mạc Vong: ? !

Này cùng hắn tưởng không giống! ! !

Vì cái gì không hôn nó? Hôn nó một chút nó liền thuận thế tỉnh a!

Mạc Vong bất đắc dĩ ôm lấy Kỳ Cảnh một ngón tay, Kỳ Cảnh trở về thu tay lại thời điểm đã đem nó lần thứ hai dẫn theo đi ra.

Dài nhỏ tiểu long vây quanh ngón tay triền một vòng lại một vòng, tiểu móng vuốt cũng gắt gao leo lên . Màu đen tiểu long đầu kề sát Kỳ Cảnh ngón tay, nhìn qua nhu thuận quá phận.

Kỳ Cảnh híp mắt, sau đó đưa ngón tay vói vào túi áo nhẹ nhàng run rẩy.

Ân, nắm thực rắn chắc, quả thật không có ngã xuống.

Xem ra hắn phỏng đoán không sai.

Kỳ Cảnh nghĩ nghĩ, nhẹ nhàng mà để sát vào ngón tay thượng tiểu long đầu. Ngay tại hôn hạ xuống trước một khắc, Kỳ Cảnh dừng động tác, sau đó lần nữa ngồi ngay ngắn.

"Ai, đáng tiếc hiện tại biến đến quá nhỏ , nhỏ như vậy tưởng hôn đều hôn không đến đâu!" Kỳ Cảnh có chút tiếc nuối nói.

Mạc Vong thân thể cứng đờ. Còn thật quên vấn đề này , tính sai , tính sai . Thật sự là tiếc nuối, mấy ngày nay hắn đến bỏ lỡ nhiều ít hôn a!

Bất quá, cũng không hề gì , hiện tại hắn đây không phải là tỉnh chưa?

Mạc Vong động tác một chút nghiêm túc, nghĩ tới liền lập tức hành động.

Kỳ Cảnh mới vừa cảm thán xong, đã bị một cái thân ảnh cao lớn bao phủ . Màu đen ống tay áo kích động tiến lên tầm nhìn, tay áo biên vạt áo choàng đều tú tinh tế hoa văn, là Kỳ Cảnh đã sớm quen thuộc xuyên .

Kỳ Cảnh là đang ngồi , hắn tự tay bao quát vừa lúc ôm lấy Mạc Vong vòng eo. Thủ hạ cảm giác không đúng lắm, Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy nhà hắn bạn lữ giống như biến béo ? Khụ khụ, không là, phải là biến tăng lên mới đối.

Đầu óc hắn trung suy nghĩ bay tán loạn, liền muốn đứng dậy nhìn đến tột cùng.

"Hiện tại không nhỏ." Mạc Vong trong thanh âm để lộ ra điểm đắc ý. Hắn xoay người tại Kỳ Cảnh cái trán rơi xuống một nụ hôn, sau đó nửa ngồi xổm xuống đi, ánh mắt nhìn thẳng Kỳ Cảnh.

Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt ngẩn ra, nhìn trước mặt mình người có chút thất thần.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: sao đát, yêu các ngươi nha ~

Chương 100: một trăm ngày

Ô phát ngọc quan thanh niên tà mi nhập tấn, mắt nếu lãng tinh, thượng kiều khóe miệng chính cong xuất một tia ý cười. Kia một đôi con ngươi đen, u như hồ sâu, cấp người một loại thâm tình vô hạn cảm giác.

Như vậy một bộ dung mạo cấp người lực đánh vào rất mạnh, dễ dàng liền có thể làm người thất thần, Kỳ Cảnh cũng không có thể tránh miễn.

Mạc Vong thừa dịp Kỳ Cảnh ngây người, lại tại hắn trên môi rơi xuống một nụ hôn, nhẹ nhàng mà, lướt qua liền ngừng. Trộm hương thành công, Mạc Vong khóe miệng cong càng sâu.

Kỳ Cảnh bị trên môi xúc cảm gọi về tâm thần, dùng sức trừng mắt nhìn, trong mắt sương mù rõ ràng nhưng thấy.

Đưa tay che kịch liệt nhảy lên trái tim, Kỳ Cảnh lại cảm thấy hô hấp cũng có chút khó khăn. Hắn nhất thời hồi lâu còn tiêu hóa không trước mắt mình sự thật.

Hắn bạn lữ đây là thay đổi khuôn mặt? Không đối, này không phải thay đổi mặt, hoàn toàn thay đổi một nhân tài đối.

Môi hồng răng trắng tiểu thiếu niên không thấy, thay thế chính là tuấn mỹ vô song thanh niên. Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt mơ hồ, suy nghĩ bay tán loạn. Hắn chợt nhớ tới trước Mạc Vong nói nói.

Nhưng là này lớn lên tốc độ cũng quá nhanh đi! Kỳ Cảnh lắc lắc đầu, tỏ vẻ chính mình không tin.

Mạc Vong vươn tay nâng Kỳ Cảnh mặt, làm Kỳ Cảnh không thể không nhìn thẳng hắn."Vì cái gì không nhìn ta, thời gian dài như vậy không thấy, ngươi cũng không muốn ta sao?" Mạc Vong vi khẽ cau mày, ánh mắt nhìn thẳng Kỳ Cảnh.

Kỳ Cảnh rối rắm không phẩy mấy giây, lập tức liền phản ứng đi qua, "Không là, ta chỉ là quá kinh ngạc ." Hắn ngữ khí thật sự chân thành tha thiết, nghe Mạc Vong cơ hồ liền phải tin tưởng .

"A." Mạc Vong suy sụp suy sụp bả vai, tựa hồ có chút mất mát.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh không có mặt khác tỏ vẻ, Mạc Vong nửa ngồi xổm người xuống thể tễ đến Kỳ Cảnh trong ngực. Hắn cường tráng hữu lực cánh tay lãm trụ Kỳ Cảnh thắt lưng, tham luyến đem mặt mình dán tại Kỳ Cảnh trái tim chỗ.

Sau đó Mạc Vong liền tựa vào Kỳ Cảnh trong ngực, tiến nhập không rên một tiếng trạng thái.

Cùng Kỳ Cảnh ở chung lâu như vậy, hắn đã sớm quen thuộc các loại làm nũng, xấu lắm, cáu kỉnh kịch bản. Tuy rằng ấu trĩ, Kỳ Cảnh cũng rất thích kiểu này.

Này đó tiểu tâm cơ thực dụng tính thực cường, Mạc Vong sử dụng đến khi không chút hàm hồ. Giờ phút này thấy Kỳ Cảnh đối hắn không đủ nhiệt tình, hắn không cần suy nghĩ liền lấy đến dùng.

Quả nhiên Kỳ Cảnh theo bản năng liền duỗi tay, mà còn trấn an tính sờ sờ Mạc Vong đầu.

Mạc Vong tóc đen thùi thuận hoạt, sờ đứng lên xúc cảm vô cùng tốt, Kỳ Cảnh híp mắt sờ soạng hảo vài cái mới kịp phản ứng.

Hắn bạn lữ tựa hồ là sinh khí?

Hắn hồi tưởng một chút hành vi của mình, nhanh chóng tiến hành một hồi khắc sâu nghĩ lại. Trầm mặc một hồi sau, Kỳ Cảnh mới tìm được nguyên nhân, đại khái là bởi vì hắn biểu hiện rất lạnh phai nhạt?

Kỳ Cảnh còn chưa kịp bổ cứu, liền nghe thấy được Mạc Vong thanh âm.

"Ngươi có phải hay không không thích ta ." Mạc Vong rầu rĩ không vui thấp thanh đạo.

Không chờ Kỳ Cảnh giải thích, Mạc Vong lại tiếp tục nói, "Ngươi nhất định là không thích ta , có phải hay không ghét bỏ ta không bằng trước đáng yêu ."

Kỳ Cảnh khóe miệng co rút, vươn tay đi đẩy Mạc Vong song chưởng, ý đồ trước đem Mạc Vong từ trong lòng ngực của mình đào ra.

"Ngươi không cần phải nói , ta cũng biết. Ban đầu ngươi đều sẽ chủ động hôn ta , hiện tại liên đối ta cười đều quên." Mạc Vong nhắc tới Kỳ Cảnh vừa mới biểu hiện.

"Ngươi xem, hiện tại ngươi đều không nguyện ý làm ta bế." Mạc Vong thuận thế buông tay ra, lại đem Kỳ Cảnh lãm vào trong lòng ngực của mình.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Giống như hắn làm như thế nào đều là sai.

"Ngươi là ta bạn lữ, ta làm sao có thể sẽ ghét bỏ, thích còn không kịp đâu!" Kỳ Cảnh đứng dậy, ánh mắt nhìn thẳng Mạc Vong.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn Mạc Vong hoàn toàn nẩy nở khuôn mặt, mày hung hăng nhảy nhảy, nhưng vẫn là ngữ khí khẳng định đạo, "Vô luận ngươi biến thành cái dạng gì, ta đều thích!"

Hắn nói xong tổng cảm giác có chút quen thuộc, tựa hồ lúc trước hắn liền nói qua những lời này?

"Ngươi nói đều là thật sự?" Mạc Vong hơi hơi khúc khúc chân, tầm mắt cùng Kỳ Cảnh ngang hàng.

Kỳ Cảnh không chút do dự gật đầu, "Đương nhiên là thật sự, ta chỉ thích ngươi."

"Ta cũng chỉ thích ngươi, thích nhất ngươi." Mạc Vong cánh tay một vòng đã đem Kỳ Cảnh ôm vào trong ngực, mặt mày trong đều là đắc ý.

Những lời này thật sự là nghe hoài không chán a!

Mạc Vong nghe được bản thân muốn nói, tâm tình biến đến thực hảo, cũng liền không lại gây sức ép .

Kỳ Cảnh bị Mạc Vong ủng tiến trong ngực, trên mặt rối rắm một cái chớp mắt, không thể không tiếp thu chính mình bạn lữ đã so với chính mình cao sự thật.

"Ta ngủ say bao lâu đã nghĩ ngươi bao lâu, hiện tại rốt cục có thể bồi tại ngươi bên cạnh ." Mạc Vong nghĩ nghĩ đạo.

Trên thực tế hắn chính là thoạt nhìn như là ngủ say , chung quanh phát sinh sự hắn cũng biết. Hắn nóng lòng hấp thu tinh hạch trung năng lượng, mới tiến nhập cái loại này đặc biệt trạng thái.

Kỳ Cảnh quả nhiên bị cảm động , ôm lấy Mạc Vong cánh tay nắm thật chặt, thanh âm ôn nhu không thể tưởng tượng nổi, "Ta cũng nhớ ngươi ."

Mạc Vong ngủ say thời gian không ngắn, Kỳ Cảnh là thật thực lo lắng. Hiện tại thấy Mạc Vong hảo hảo , hắn huyền tâm mới mới hạ xuống. Tuy rằng Mạc Vong tân hình tượng làm hắn thực giật mình, nhưng là cũng chỉ là giật mình mà thôi.

Nhìn đến Kỳ Cảnh biểu hiện, Mạc Vong âm thầm gật đầu. Quả nhiên thích liền muốn nói ra, hợp thời biểu đạt chính mình thích càng là trọng trung chi trọng.

Sắc đẹp bạo biểu hai người ôm chầm cùng một chỗ, hỗ tố tâm sự, thấy thế nào như thế nào đăng đối.

Anne đẩy cửa tiến vào, nhìn đến chính là như vậy một bức tranh mặt. Nàng trên vai đứng hai chỉ tiểu la tước, một người hai la tước đều mở to hai mắt nhìn.

Mở cửa thanh âm không nhỏ, kinh động tương ủng hai người. Kỳ Cảnh rời đi Mạc Vong ôm ấp, chỉnh lý hạ y phục của mình.

Không chờ Kỳ Cảnh mở miệng, Mạc Vong liền nói chuyện . Hắn trên mặt lộ ra một nụ cười, ôn hòa đạo, "Ngươi là Anne đi, mấy ngày nay phiền toái các ngươi, cám ơn các ngươi đối ta bạn lữ chiếu cố."

Một tiểu nha đầu, hai cái tiểu bất điểm.

Sách, liền này còn muốn cùng hắn đoạt bạn lữ? Mạc Vong không dấu vết đánh giá hạ Anne cùng hai chỉ tiểu la tước, âm thầm hạ đánh giá.

"Ngươi là?" Anne ánh mắt tại Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong hai người chi gian dao động, trong lòng suy đoán cơ hồ muốn thốt ra.

Mạc Vong không trả lời Anne, ngược lại cúi đầu nhìn Kỳ Cảnh liếc mắt một cái. Kỳ Cảnh kinh ngạc với Mạc Vong nói, chính ngẩng đầu nhìn.

Tầm mắt tương giao, Kỳ Cảnh tâm thần lĩnh hội, mở miệng giới thiệu nói, "Đây là ta bạn lữ Mạc Vong."

"Ngươi, ngươi hảo." Mạc Vong thức tỉnh quá đột nhiên, Anne đột nhiên đối mặt hắn có loại chân tay luống cuống cảm giác.

Thường xuyên bị chính mình vây xem tiểu long đột nhiên biến thành người , hơn nữa còn là cái lớn lên thực đẹp mắt người, Anne cùng hai chỉ tiểu la tước si mê sắc đẹp, phản ứng cũng trì độn đứng lên.

"Ngươi hảo." Theo Mạc Vong mỉm cười, kia sắc đẹp bật người lại thăng thêm vài phần.

Đừng nói những người khác , chính là Kỳ Cảnh đều nhìn có chút ngây người.

Mạc Vong vươn tay nhéo hạ Kỳ Cảnh mặt, cười hỏi, "Như thế nào? Nhìn ngốc?"

Kỳ Cảnh đẩy ra Mạc Vong tay, nụ cười trên mặt có chút không nhịn được.

Nguyên lai hắn bạn lữ không chỉ là bên ngoài, dáng người ngoại hạng tại thay đổi, liên chỉ số thông minh trình độ đều thẳng tắp tăng lên a!

Nhưng là vì cái gì cảm giác có chút quái dị đâu?

Hơn nữa loại này bị sủng nịch cảm giác nhất định là ảo giác đi?

"Đừng nhìn , về sau lại nhìn cũng không muộn, ta cũng sẽ không chạy." Mạc Vong cười nói xong lại đối Anne đạo, "Ngươi là đến bảo chúng ta đi ăn cơm sao?"

Anne vựng hồ hồ gật đầu, mang theo Mạc Vong liền hướng trong hậu viện đi.

Mạc Vong dắt Kỳ Cảnh tay, đi theo Anne phía sau chậm rì rì đi tới.

"Nơi này đồ ăn ngươi ăn thói quen sao? Nếu không ta làm cho ngươi chút? Ngươi muốn ăn cái gì nói cho ta biết." Mạc Vong hướng Kỳ Cảnh thấp giọng hỏi, màu đen mâu trung tràn đầy đều là sủng nịch.

Kỳ Cảnh lắc lắc đầu, trong lòng cái loại này quái dị cảm càng cường .

"Nơi này không thể sử dụng bất luận cái gì không gian thiết bị, chúng ta chỉ có thể chấp nhận một chút. Ta đều hảo thuyết, chính là muốn ủy khuất ngươi ." Kỳ Cảnh cảm giác chính mình bạc đãi Mạc Vong, nhịn không được thở dài.

Nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nói, Mạc Vong trong lòng ấm áp , "Ai đều không cần ủy khuất, ta không gian còn có thể dùng, ngươi muốn ăn cái gì cũng có thể."

Kỳ Cảnh có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng là vừa cảm giác lý lẽ đương nhiên. Dù sao hắn bạn lữ vẫn luôn rất lợi hại, lại đặc biệt một ít cũng không quan hệ.

Anne sau khi lấy lại tinh thần lại đi trên bàn điền một đôi bát đũa, Andrew lại còn chưa có trở về.

"Anne, ngươi ca đâu?" Đã đến ăn cơm thời gian, Andrew lại còn chưa có trở về, Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được mở miệng hỏi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cá mặn tác giả buông tha , vẫn là ngoan ngoãn đi ngủ đi thôi!

Chương 101: trăm một ngày

"Ta ca hắn đi thấy một người bằng hữu , phỏng chừng mau trở lại ." Anne chính nhỏ giọng cùng hai chỉ tiểu la tước cáo biệt, nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói sau hồi đáp.

Nàng vừa mới nói xong, Andrew liền mở cửa cất bước đi vào tiểu viện, "Ta đã trở về, làm sao vậy, Anne?"

Andrew trong ngực bế cái dây mây rổ, rổ trong đôi tràn đầy hàng mỹ nghệ. Hắn đem đồ vật phóng ở một bên giá gỗ tử thượng, sau đó mới đi hướng về phía mấy người.

"Ca, ngươi trở lại." Anne nhìn đến Andrew trong ngực rổ, mắt sáng rực lên. Ca ca của nàng khẳng định lại cho nàng mang thứ tốt .

Anne cho hắn đánh bồn thủy, lại đem một cái khăn mặt đưa tới, ngữ khí khoan khoái giới thiệu nói, "Ca, đó là Kỳ Cảnh hắn bạn lữ." Chính là cái kia đinh điểm đại tiểu long, Anne ở trong lòng yên lặng bổ sung đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh bạn lữ = cái kia tiểu long = chờ ở trước mắt xa lạ nam nhân.

Ngắn ngủi kinh ngạc qua đi, Andrew tiếp thu tốt đẹp, cười đánh cái bắt chuyện, "Ngươi hảo, ta là Andrew."

"Biệt quang đứng nơi đó a, ngồi xuống nghỉ ngơi." Andrew dùng khăn lông ướt lau một phen mặt, che đậy chính mình trong mắt không thể tin.

Cái kia tiểu long không là ấu tể sao? Như thế nào liền biến thành thanh niên? ! Chẳng lẽ là địa vực khác biệt? Ân, nhất định là bởi vì hắn kiến thức đoản.

Andrew đem kinh ngạc áp chế đi, mặt vô gợn sóng, lại là một bộ trầm ổn tin cậy đại gia trưởng bộ dáng.

Mạc Vong cũng nhìn thấy Andrew mang trở về đồ vật, biểu hiện của hắn so Anne còn muốn khoa trương, ánh mắt như là dính đến rổ thượng nhất dạng, sáng quắc tỏa sáng.

Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được che mặt, lặng lẽ kéo kéo Mạc Vong tay áo. Hắn sai, cái gì thành thục ổn trọng, cử chỉ hào phóng đều là giả , là hắn quá ngây thơ rồi.

Nghe thấy Andrew nói, Mạc Vong như trước nhìn không chuyển mắt nhìn rổ, nhưng cũng không quên vấn an, "Ngươi hảo, Andrew. Ta là Kỳ Cảnh bạn lữ, Mạc Vong."

Mạc Vong tươi cười chân thành, ngữ khí ôn hòa, cử chỉ tao nhã. Muốn là không nhìn hắn kia một đôi thẳng ngoắc ngoắc ánh mắt, còn thực không cách nào soi mói cái gì.

Mạc Vong ánh mắt quá mức nóng rực, dẫn tới Anne lòng hiếu kỳ đều lên đây, Kỳ Cảnh cũng nhấc lên hứng thú, ba người đều muốn ánh mắt dừng lại ở Andrew trên người.

Andrew vẻ mặt mộng bức. Hắn rổ trong không có gì hảo đồ vật a, đều tại nhìn cái gì?

Mạc Vong mày nhíu hạ, rối rắm một cái chớp mắt vẫn là đã mở miệng, "Andrew, ngươi dẫn theo cái gì vậy trở về? Ta có thể nhìn xem sao?"

Tuy rằng như vậy có chút không lễ phép, nhưng là vật kia đối Mạc Vong hấp dẫn lực xác thực không tiểu. Cái loại này cảm thấy khó chịu cảm giác, làm hắn một khắc cũng không muốn nhẫn.

Rổ trong là Andrew thác người tiến hàng, bên trong liên điểm quý trọng vật phẩm đều không có, Andrew lại rõ ràng bất quá.

Kỳ Cảnh trên tay dùng chút lực, rốt cục làm Mạc Vong thu hồi ánh mắt. Hắn còn chưa kịp nói trách cứ nói, liền đối thượng Mạc Vong tội nghiệp ánh mắt.

"Ngươi muốn làm cái gì?" Kỳ Cảnh mày nhảy nhảy, bất vi sở động.

Mạc Vong sắc bén đã nhận ra bất đồng, hiện tại Kỳ Cảnh đều không sủng hắn !

Trong lòng khó chịu.

Mạc Vong bĩu môi, lại đem ánh mắt trở xuống cái kia dây mây rổ thượng.

Andrew thấy được hai người ở giữa hỗ động, cười nói, "Không có việc gì , muốn nhìn liền xem đi, thích cái gì lấy liền hảo." Bằng Kỳ Cảnh là Anne ân nhân cứu mạng điểm này, Andrew liền không khả năng keo kiệt.

Nghe thấy Andrew nói, Mạc Vong nhịn không được giơ lên khóe miệng, tiến lên vài bước đi đến giá gỗ tử một bên.

"Ta cảm giác bên trong này có ta yêu cầu đồ vật." Mạc Vong ánh mắt không chút nào thu liễm, ngữ khí khẳng định đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh nghe ra Mạc Vong trong giọng nói biến hóa, đồng dạng tiến lên vài bước. Muốn là Mạc Vong thật sự có tưởng muốn đồ vật, Kỳ Cảnh chỉ biết hết sức đi thỏa mãn hắn tâm nguyện.

Anne đã chiếm cứ có lợi vị trí, Andrew động thủ đem đồ vật từng chuyện đem ra.

"Ngươi chính mình nhìn điểm, ta cũng không biết rằng ngươi muốn tìm chính là cái gì." Andrew đem đồ vật lấy ra sau cố ý tại Mạc Vong trước mắt làm một vòng.

Mạc Vong không ngừng lắc đầu, từng chuyện chế tác tinh xảo hàng mỹ nghệ đều bị hắn liên tiếp phủ định .

Dây mây rổ Trung Đông tây không coi là nhiều, Andrew động tác lại không chậm, rổ rất nhanh chỉ thấy đế. Hắn đem cuối cùng nhất kiện lấy ra, trong ánh mắt cũng có chút chờ mong.

Đây đã là cuối cùng nhất kiện , muốn là lại không là, hắn cũng không có biện pháp .

"Cái này cũng không phải, đem rổ cho ta xem." Mạc Vong vươn tay đem rổ nhận đến trong tay mình, ánh mắt tại trống trơn rổ trung dạo qua một vòng.

Anne thấu tiến lên nhìn nhìn, hỏi, "Không có sao? Ngươi rốt cuộc đang tìm cái gì a?"

Mạc Vong mí mắt vén lên, liếc mắt Anne, cuối cùng từ rổ đế nhéo một viên đậu phộng lớn nhỏ tinh thể đi ra.

"Ngươi không phải là đang tìm cái này đi?" Anne trong thanh âm tràn đầy kinh ngạc, chỉ vào mặc lam sắc tinh thể đạo.

"Ngươi nhận thức thứ này?" Mạc Vong nghe thấy Anne nói, rốt cục nhìn thẳng nhìn nàng một cái, lại rất nhanh thu hồi ánh mắt.

Hắn một chút không muốn xem đến cái này mơ ước chính mình bạn lữ nha đầu phiến tử.

Anne gật gật đầu, "Đương nhiên nhận thức, này không phải là một loại vô dụng khoáng thạch sao? Lấy đến làm trang sức cái gì, ngược lại là rất thụ người hoan nghênh."

Andrew cũng đi theo mở miệng, "Đúng vậy, tuy rằng loại này đồ vật tùy ý nhưng thấy lại không có tác dụng gì, hơn nữa so này đẹp mắt bảo thạch có chính là."

Bảo thạch! Mạc Vong cảm giác chính mình trái tim nhảy có chút lợi hại.

Sau đó hắn liền nhịn không được hỏi một câu, "So này hoàn hảo nhìn? Kia sẽ sáng lên sao?"

Kỳ Cảnh che mặt, quả nhiên, làm hắn đã đoán đúng.

Anne sắc mặt cổ quái, Andrew trên mặt biểu tình cũng băng không thể.

Kỳ Cảnh kéo kéo Mạc Vong cánh tay, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn tiểu thanh đạo, "Rụt rè điểm!"

Mạc Vong rốt cục cảm giác đến bầu không khí cổ quái, làm ho khan vài tiếng giải thích, "Khụ khụ, các ngươi đừng hiểu lầm, loại này tinh thể trung ẩn chứa ta có thể hấp thu năng lượng."

"Năng lượng? Cái gì năng lượng?" Mạc Vong khẩu xuất kinh người, Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được mở miệng hỏi.

Mạc Vong cười có chút đắc ý, "Chính là trước tại Thủy Lam tinh được đến cái loại này nguồn sinh lực tinh thể a! Loại này mặc lam sắc tinh thể năng lượng càng sung túc, so với lúc trước được đến hảo trăm ngàn bội."

Kỳ Cảnh vươn tay tiếp nhận kia khối mặc lam sắc tinh thể, nhắm mắt lại dùng tinh thần lực tra xét lên.

Sau một lúc lâu, hắn mới mở ra mắt.

"Các ngươi nói loại này khoáng thạch tùy ý nhưng thấy?" Kỳ Cảnh cảm giác cổ họng hơi khô sáp, tay không ngừng được run rẩy.

Này đều là trân quý nguồn sinh lực tinh thể a!

Tùy ý nhưng thấy? Lấy đến làm vật phẩm trang sức? Ha hả, hắn có chút cười không nổi.

Anne hướng ca ca của mình phía sau né tránh, bọn họ phu phu ánh mắt thật là đáng sợ!

"Có vấn đề gì sao?" Andrew đỉnh ánh mắt hai người mở miệng nói.

Vấn đề đại đi!

Vẫn là Mạc Vong thực tế, hắn trực tiếp liền hỏi, "Ngươi có thể mang chúng ta đi xem sao?" Trước đi xem, nếu thật sự đều là nguồn sinh lực tinh thể, vậy hắn đã có thể không khách khí .

"Đương nhiên có thể, bất quá chúng ta đến trước đem cơm ăn, chờ cơm nước xong liền mang bọn ngươi nhìn." Andrew chỉ chỉ chính mình thầm thì rung động bụng, trong giọng nói tràn đầy bất đắc dĩ.

"Kia liền phiền toái các ngươi." Mạc Vong cùng Kỳ Cảnh nhìn nhau mỉm cười, trăm miệng một lời cảm tạ đạo.

Mấy người đồng thời ăn cơm, sau đó liền hướng sinh ra nguồn sinh lực tinh thể quặng mỏ đi đến.

"Chúng ta trên tinh cầu nhất không thiếu chính là các loại khoáng thạch , các ngươi như thế nào cố tình tưởng muốn loại này giống nhau khoáng thạch đâu?" Andrew cấp Kỳ Cảnh hai người dẫn đường, nhịn không được nói ra chính mình nghi vấn trong lòng.

Anne cũng đi theo cùng lên tới , trong giọng nói cũng tràn đầy nghi hoặc, "Đúng rồi, ngươi muốn là nói muốn, chúng ta mang ngươi đi tìm càng hảo ."

"Ban đêm sẽ sáng lên đăng thạch; đông ấm hạ lạnh ngọc thạch; trong suốt rực rỡ bạch tinh thạch..." Anne hưng trí bừng bừng nói lên.

Kỳ Cảnh biết Francs ca tinh cầu cùng mặt khác tinh cầu bất đồng, nhưng là hắn không nghĩ đến đây sẽ có nhiều như vậy khoáng thạch. Hắn kiến thức không ít công năng khác nhau khoáng thạch, lại không chú ý tới nguồn sinh lực khoáng thạch tồn tại.

Nguồn sinh lực khoáng thạch cũng không tốt phân biệt, cần dùng tinh thần lực cẩn thận điều tra tài năng phát hiện. Nguồn sinh lực khoáng thạch trung ẩn chứa đại lượng năng lượng, mà Mạc Vong đối này đó năng lượng thập phần mẫn cảm, này mới phát hiện dừng ở dây mây rổ trung nguồn sinh lực tinh thể.

Theo Anne giảng giải, Mạc Vong ánh mắt biến đến càng ngày càng lượng, thậm chí cảm giác Anne thoạt nhìn đều thuận mắt không ít.

Sản xuất nguồn sinh lực tinh thể quặng mỏ khoảng cách không tính xa, không bao lâu thời gian bọn họ liền tới .

Bọn họ đi chính là một chỗ vứt đi quặng mỏ, chung quanh trường đầy cỏ dại, liếc mắt một cái xem qua đi lộ vẻ hoang vắng.

Sinh trưởng tốt cỏ dại bị Andrew đẩy ra, giấu ở trong đó cái động khẩu bại lộ đi ra, Andrew quay đầu lại tiếp đón một tiếng, "Tìm được, chính là nơi này."

Chương 102: trăm hai ngày

Mạc Vong đi theo Andrew phía sau, còn chưa tiến quặng mỏ cũng đã cảm giác đến nguồn sinh lực tinh thể tồn tại, màu đen con ngươi lượng đến kinh người.

Quặng mỏ ánh sáng gian rộng lớn, Mạc Vong dắt Kỳ Cảnh tay sẽ không bất giác gian liền đi tới Andrew phía trước.

Kỳ Cảnh vừa thấy Mạc Vong phản ứng sẽ biết, quặng mỏ trong khẳng định có không ít nguồn sinh lực tinh thể, trong lòng cũng có càng nhiều chờ mong.

Bọn họ tại cái động khẩu khi còn không có gì phát hiện, đi sau khi đi vào nhìn thấy cảnh sắc mới là thật rung động nhân tâm.

Quặng đạo trung rơi rụng các loại nhan sắc khoáng thạch, tinh tế toái toái phô tại các nơi, thiển lam sắc, màu xanh biển, mặc lam sắc nguồn sinh lực tinh thể trộn lẫn ở trong đó, đồng loạt nở rộ xuất huyễn mắt sáng rọi.

Kỳ Cảnh bị các loại khoáng thạch hoảng đến hoa cả mắt, kích động trong lòng khó có thể bình phục. Mạc Vong cùng Francs ca tinh cầu người không biết nguồn sinh lực tinh thể tầm quan trọng, Kỳ Cảnh lại biết rõ ràng.

Theo khoa học kỹ thuật phát triển, nguồn sinh lực sử dụng dẫn cũng đang không ngừng đề cao, nhưng là nguồn sinh lực thiếu vấn đề vẫn như cũ tồn tại. Tuy rằng khai phá rất nhiều nguồn sinh lực tinh cầu, nhưng là cao chất lượng nguồn sinh lực tinh thể vẫn như cũ cung không đủ cầu.

Cùng vũ trụ tinh tế thú chiến đấu khi phần lớn ỷ lại chính là cơ giáp, chiến hạm từ từ cao háo có thể quân dụng khí giới, mà mấy thứ này đều yêu cầu nguồn sinh lực tinh thể cung cấp động lực.

Nguồn sinh lực tinh thể tầm quan trọng không cần nói cũng biết.

Francs ca trên tinh cầu không có các loại khoa học khí giới tồn tại, lại có được phẩm chất tốt đẹp nguồn sinh lực tinh thể. Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được ở trong lòng tưởng, nếu là đem Francs ca tinh cầu nhét vào liên bang bản đồ sẽ như thế nào.

Bất quá bây giờ còn không là tưởng điều này thời điểm, Kỳ Cảnh đem này đó tâm tư áp đi xuống. Bọn họ còn không biết như thế nào tài năng trở về, nguồn sinh lực tinh thể sự ngược lại muốn sau này phóng.

Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu nhìn Andrew huynh muội, lại phát hiện cái kỳ lạ hiện tượng. Andrew sắc mặt lãnh đạm, Anne nhíu mày, hai người tựa hồ có chút phản cảm tiến vào quặng mỏ.

"Làm sao vậy, ta gặp các ngươi tựa hồ không quá thoải mái." Kỳ Cảnh vỗ vỗ Mạc Vong tay, hai người thả chậm cước bộ chờ Andrew huynh muội đuổi kịp.

Andrew lắc lắc đầu, giải thích, "Không có việc gì, chính là bên trong này sáng quá , chúng ta không là thực thích mấy thứ này."

Này đó khoáng thạch đều tụ tập cùng một chỗ, phát ra quang mang thập phần chói mắt loá mắt, nhưng là đối với bọn hắn đến nói này thật sự sáng quá , cảm giác ánh mắt đều phải chói mù .

Anne bĩu môi, oán giận nói, "Thật không biết vì cái gì sẽ có nhiều như vậy vô dụng khoáng thạch, cảm giác một móng vuốt đi xuống có thể bào xuất vô số."

Trên thực tế không chỉ là huynh muội bọn họ, đại bộ phận thú hóa người cũng không quá quan tâm thích khoáng thạch, nhất là cái loại này sặc sỡ loá mắt lại không có gì sử dụng khoáng thạch.

"Cái này quặng mỏ trung hữu dụng khoáng thạch không nhiều lắm, các ngươi muốn tìm cái loại này lại có không ít." Andrew lại mở miệng nói.

Bọn họ cũng sẽ sử dụng khoáng thạch, tỷ như chiếu sáng dùng đăng thạch từ từ, nhưng là bọn hắn càng thích đầy đủ lợi dụng các loại tinh tế thú thú hạch.

Tinh tế thú thú hạch nhiều kiểu nhiều loại, sử dụng càng là Ngũ Hoa Bát Môn, điểm này Kỳ Cảnh đã thật sâu nhận thức đến .

Tại Francs ca tinh cầu sinh hoạt trong khoảng thời gian này, Kỳ Cảnh gặp được rất nhiều tinh tế thú thú hạch, nhưng không biết Francs ca trên tinh cầu còn có vô số khoáng thạch.

Nghe thấy huynh muội hai người nói, Kỳ Cảnh khóe miệng co rút, không biết trả lời như thế nào. Nguồn sinh lực tinh thể tại tinh cầu này đúng là đồ vô dụng, hắn hoàn toàn vô pháp phản bác.

Cái này quặng mỏ cũng không lớn, bọn họ nói chuyện công phu liền tới cuối .

Andrew huynh muội hai người vẻ mặt ghét bỏ, không có sai biệt mắt to đều mị lên. Không có biện pháp, chung quanh lượng chịu không nổi.

Kỳ Cảnh cũng hiểu được có chút chói mắt, không tự chủ được híp mắt.

Mạc Vong lại cùng bọn họ phản ứng tương phản, nhưng hắn là yêu nhất này đó sáng lấp lánh, lóng lánh đồ vật . Hơn nữa này đó khoáng thạch trung phần lớn đều ẩn chứa năng lượng, quả thực là hắn yêu nhất!

Kỳ Cảnh còn không có từ trong rung động hoàn hồn, bên tai liền vang lên răng rắc thanh.

Răng rắc, răng rắc, một tiếng tiếp một tiếng.

Andrew cùng Anne tự nhiên cũng nghe được loại này thanh âm, cùng Kỳ Cảnh đồng thời đem ánh mắt dừng lại ở Mạc Vong trên người.

Mạc Vong đem một viên thiển lam sắc tinh thể cắn nát, vài hớp xuống bụng sau, ý như chưa hết liếm liếm khóe miệng. Ngón tay của hắn tại đại khối tinh thể thượng sờ sờ, dễ dàng lại bài hạ một tiểu khối đưa vào miệng.

Andrew & Anne: "..."

Hảo hung tàn! Ngoại tinh cầu thú hóa người thực đơn rộng như vậy sao?

Andrew bọn họ vẫn luôn cho rằng Mạc Vong là thú hóa người, hiện tại nhìn đến Mạc Vong ăn tinh thể, nhận tri lần thứ hai bị đánh phá.

Ngoại tinh cầu thú hóa người chính là không giống, huynh muội hai người không hẹn mà cùng thầm nghĩ.

Kỳ Cảnh cảm giác có chút tâm mệt, hắn cũng không nghĩ tới Mạc Vong sẽ trực tiếp mở miệng liền ăn.

Đồ vật không thể ăn bậy không phải là thưởng thức sao? Xem ra hắn đối Mạc Vong giáo dục vẫn là không đúng chỗ. Hành lí nặng mà đường thì dài, Kỳ Cảnh đột nhiên cảm giác chính mình trên vai trọng trách có chút trọng.

"Ăn ngon sao?" Anne vẻ mặt tò mò hỏi Mạc Vong, mà còn vươn tay khấu hạ một tiểu khối tinh thể bỏ vào trong miệng.

Anne động tác quá nhanh, Andrew không có tới cập ngăn cản, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn nàng dùng sức cắn vài hớp.

Andrew quay đầu không muốn đi nhìn Anne.

Hắn đáng yêu muội muội như thế nào biến như vậy xuẩn ? Hảo tâm đau.

"Phi, phi phi! Cảm giác cùng ăn thổ nhất dạng." Anne sắc mặt biến đến thập phần phấn khích, không thể chờ đợi được đem trong miệng toái tra phun ra đi ra ngoài.

Răng rắc, răng rắc...

Mạc Vong ăn thật cao hứng, nhìn Anne cảm giác đau răng.

Kỳ Cảnh không nghĩ quan tâm ăn có không ngon hay không ăn vấn đề, đáp án rõ ràng, nhìn chính mình bạn lữ ăn như vậy vui vẻ sẽ biết.

Chờ Mạc Vong lại hướng mặt khác tinh thể vươn tay thời điểm, Kỳ Cảnh ngăn đón xuống dưới. Tuy rằng Mạc Vong ăn rất vui vẻ, nhưng là hắn vẫn có chút lo lắng, "Ngươi ăn cái này sẽ không theo trước nhất dạng lâm vào ngủ say đi?"

Mạc Vong sờ sờ bụng của mình, cười vẻ mặt đắc ý, "Hiện tại sẽ không, ta có thể muốn ăn liền ăn."

"Ta không nhiều lắm ăn, liền giải đỡ thèm. Ngươi nói muốn, ta đều lưu cho ngươi." Nghĩ đến Kỳ Cảnh nói những thứ này là nguồn sinh lực tinh thể, Mạc Vong quyết định nhịn đau bỏ được yêu thích.

Chính mình bạn lữ đương nhiên muốn chính mình đau, nghĩ muốn cái gì cùng lắm thì hai tay của hắn phụng thượng.

Tuy rằng hắn thực luyến tiếc.

Mạc Vong vuốt đại khối nguồn sinh lực tinh thể, vẻ mặt thịt đau, nhìn Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt lại chân thành tha thiết vô cùng.

"Ngươi muốn ăn liền ăn, ta chỉ là có chút lo lắng thân thể của ngươi." Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng cảm động, nhìn đến Mạc Vong kia đau lòng bộ dáng lại có chút muốn cười.

Hắn bạn lữ thật sự là quá đáng yêu .

Andrew nghe hai người đối thoại, nhịn không được ra tiếng đánh gãy, "Các ngươi không cần cho nhau nhún nhường, loại này quặng mỏ có chính là, khoáng thạch càng là nhiều vô pháp tưởng tượng."

"Tưởng muốn nhiều ít đều có." Anne gật đầu phụ họa.

Không khí một lần thực xấu hổ.

Nhận tri bất đồng cảm giác thật sự là không tốt lắm.

Kỳ Cảnh từ Andrew huynh muội trong miệng biết được, này đó quặng mỏ sớm đã bị vứt đi , nói cách khác này đó khoáng thạch bọn họ có thể tùy tiện lấy dùng.

Nhìn quặng mỏ trung đại lượng khoáng thạch, Kỳ Cảnh có chút phát sầu. Hắn không gian cái nút không thể dùng , này đó khoáng thạch cũng liền không có chỗ để.

Hảo tại còn có Mạc Vong, chính là Kỳ Cảnh xử lý không , Mạc Vong tổng sẽ có biện pháp .

Cuối cùng từ Mạc Vong ra tay, đem quặng mỏ trung khoáng thạch thổi quét không còn.

Andrew huynh muội hai người toàn bộ hành trình vây xem, sau đó còn mang theo Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ đi mặt khác quặng mỏ.

Francs ca tinh cầu đích xác có rất nhiều khoáng thạch, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong hai người thu hoạch tương đối nhiều.

Mạc Vong đối này đó khoáng thạch nhiệt tình so Kỳ Cảnh cao hơn nữa, cũng không lâu lắm đã đem trấn nhỏ phụ cận quặng mỏ quét sạch một lần.

Nếu không Kỳ Cảnh ngăn đón, Mạc Vong còn muốn đi xa hơn địa phương tìm kiếm khoáng thạch.

Nguồn sinh lực tinh thể bọn họ góp nhặt rất nhiều, mà quay về đi lộ cũng có tin tức. Bọn họ thu thập nguồn sinh lực tinh thể thời điểm, kết băng kỳ đến , từ kéo cách luân tới người mang đến bọn họ yêu cầu tin tức.

Kéo cách luân vùng ngoại ô xuất hiện một cái trùng động.

Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ cùng Andrew huynh muội cáo biệt, cự tuyệt bọn họ đi cùng, đi theo mặt khác muốn đi kéo cách luân người qua Sicilian hà.

Ly biệt khi có chút thương cảm, lại bị Mạc Vong một ngữ đánh vỡ.

Thời gian trưởng, bọn họ liền quay về nhìn xem, cũng không phải không trở lại .

Về phần có thể hay không hồi được đến? Mạc Vong không nghĩ, tưởng cũng không hữu dụng.

Có thể rời đi Francs ca tinh cầu, bọn họ có thể hồi được đến. Rời đi không , bọn họ đương nhiên có thể tùy thời hồi cái trấn nhỏ này.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: nếu tra tác giả không là thực hàm, như vậy tháng này hẳn là có thể kết thúc.

Dự tính số lượng từ 30 vạn, lập tức liền tới , ngẫm lại còn có chút tiểu vui vẻ.

Chương 103: trăm ba ngày

Tuy rằng kết băng kỳ khi có thể an toàn vượt qua Sicilian hà, nhưng là đi kéo cách luân trên đường còn có mặt khác nguy hiểm, Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ dọc theo đường đi không ít bị tinh tế thú tập kích.

Hảo tại Mạc Vong thực lực đã khôi phục đến điên phong, không mọc mắt thấu đi lên tinh tế thú đều bị hắn thoải mái nghiền áp.

Sau nửa tháng, bọn họ đoàn người rốt cục đến kéo cách luân.

Kéo cách luân là một cái nhiều loại tộc hỗn cư thành thị, thành trung cư dân tin tức đều tương đối linh thông, điều này làm cho Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong hai người tiết kiệm không ít khí lực.

Trùng động tồn tại không phải bí mật gì, rất nhanh bọn họ liền nghe được cụ thể vị trí, hơn nữa không chỉ là một cái trùng động vị trí.

Xuất phát từ không biết tên nguyên nhân, Francs ca tinh cầu chung quanh xuất hiện số lượng không ít trùng động. Những cái đó trùng động một phần là cố định trùng động, còn có chút là sẽ di động trùng động, mỗi cái trùng động nối liền không gian cũng đều không giống nhau.

Bởi vì mỗi cái trùng động nối liền không gian bất đồng, cho nên thông qua trùng động xuất hiện tại Francs ca tinh cầu sinh vật tồn tại thật lớn khác biệt. Có khi là ngoại tinh cầu sinh vật, có khi là Kỳ Cảnh như vậy liên người mang cơ giáp hoặc phi hành khí đồng thời xuất hiện, thậm chí mỗ ta trùng động sẽ không ngừng chạy xuất các loại tinh tế thú.

Bất quá đại đa số trùng động đều có cố định xuất hiện vị trí cùng xuất hiện thời gian, sẽ chạy xuất tinh tế thú trùng động càng là thập phần rất thưa thớt. Bởi vì tháp ngươi trấn nhỏ tin tức tương đối bế tắc nguyên nhân, Kỳ Cảnh mới không có biết được mấy tin tức này.

Vi tiết kiệm thời gian, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong trực tiếp thuê dân bản xứ cho bọn hắn dẫn đường, non nửa thiên thời gian liền tới cách bọn họ khoảng cách gần nhất một chỗ trùng động.

Trùng động loại này đồ vật mắt thường không thể nhận ra giác đến, vốn là Kỳ Cảnh còn nghi hoặc Francs ca tinh cầu người là như thế nào phát hiện , chờ bọn hắn đến trùng động vị trí lại đột nhiên minh bạch .

Bọn họ trước mắt là một mảnh gồ ghề thổ địa, lớn nhỏ bất đồng hố đáy động là hình dạng thiên kì bách quái thạch đầu. Phóng nhãn nhìn lại, chỉnh khu vực đều có loại chịu đủ tàn phá cảm giác, thật sự là vô cùng thê thảm.

Không trung đột nhiên chạy xéo xuất một cái nắm tay lớn nhỏ thiên thạch, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong nhanh chóng lui về phía sau đến khu vực an toàn. Kỳ Cảnh ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng không trung, không bao lâu lại có cái đầu lớn nhỏ thiên thạch thẳng tắp trụy rơi xuống địa thượng.

Đó là một bạo tính tình trùng động, nơi nơi đều lộ ra "Ta không dễ chọc" khí tức, động bất động liền dùng thiên thạch tạp ngươi cái đầu rơi máu chảy.

Kỳ Cảnh đi đến dẫn đường người bên cạnh, mở miệng hỏi, "Cái khác trùng động cũng giống cái này nhất dạng sao? Có hay không tương đối an toàn ?" Kỳ Cảnh hoài nghi, cái này trùng động đối diện căn bản là một cái thiên thạch bay loạn hỗn loạn khu vực.

Cái này trùng động tính nguy hiểm rất cao , Kỳ Cảnh không quá muốn cùng nó giao tiếp.

Cho bọn hắn dẫn đường là một cái nguyên hình vi mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người, nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói sau miễn cưỡng ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua, hồi đáp, "Có a, nhưng là cách nơi này khá xa, nhưng lại không bằng cái này an toàn."

"Kéo cách luân phụ cận có ba chỗ cố định trùng động, một chỗ là trước mắt cái này, một khác chỗ là thường xuyên chạy xuất tinh tế thú trùng động, cuối cùng một chỗ thì thường xuyên phát ra có độc khí thể cùng vật chất." Hình thể mượt mà mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người duỗi thân hạ thân thể hồi đáp.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Đây quả thực là một đạo toi mạng đề.

Kỳ Cảnh còn không nói gì, mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người lại nói, "Ngươi muốn là muốn đi an toàn trùng động cũng có, bất quá những cái đó trùng động cách khá xa không nói, còn không nhất định cái gì thời điểm xuất hiện."

Ý tứ này chính là tạm thời không có mặt khác lựa chọn.

"Các ngươi tìm trùng động làm như thế nào? Chẳng lẽ là còn muốn đi xuyên qua đi dạo?" Mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người đột nhiên có tính chất, chủ động cùng Kỳ Cảnh bắt chuyện.

Mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người nói lời này khi trên mặt xuất hiện một tia quỷ dị hưng phấn, bích sắc mắt mèo giống như tại lòe lòe sáng lên.

Nhìn đến thú hóa người dị thường biểu hiện, Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được co rút khóe miệng, xấu hổ lại không thất lễ mạo hỏi, "Ngươi gặp qua người khác xuyên qua trùng động?"

Mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người đánh cái ha ha hỗn qua, chính là không muốn đề hắn nhìn đến người kia là ai. Nó mới không muốn nói chính mình bạn lữ đến nay mới thôi đều nhắc tới hồi gia nhìn xem đâu!

"Ngươi muốn là thật tưởng rời đi Francs ca tinh cầu, con đường này ngươi có thể thử xem." Mèo vằn hổ đứng đắn không ít, có chút thành khẩn đề nghị đạo.

Ân, muốn là con đường này đi được thông, nó là có thể bồi chính mình bạn lữ hồi gia nhìn xem . Mèo vằn hổ thú hóa trong lòng người có chính mình tính toán nhỏ nhặt, bắt đầu giựt giây Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong hai người.

"Ta xem ngươi cũng rất muốn thử xem đâu, nếu không ta tiễn ngươi một đoạn đường?" Mạc Vong tà kia chỉ mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người liếc mắt một cái, cười như không cười đề nghị đạo.

Mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người lông xù mặt cương một chút, long trong người sau cánh nhịn không được run run vài cái, sắc mặt miễn cưỡng đạo, "Không không không, ta cũng không có cái kia ý tưởng." Nó sớm cũng không dám loạn nếm thử .

Niên thiếu khi nó vi đưa chính mình bạn lữ hồi gia suy nghĩ không ít biện pháp, thậm chí một mình xông qua vài cái trùng động. Kết quả thật sự là quá thảm thiết , nó nhất trương soái mặt thiếu chút nữa hủy dung, cánh đều bị thiên thạch tạp chặt đứt một phần.

Thiếu chút nữa liền không về được a! Mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người càng tưởng trong lòng càng khổ.

"Cái này trùng động bên kia là tình huống nào?" Mạc Vong gọn gàng dứt khoát hỏi. Hắn đã nhìn ra, này chỉ làm biếng miêu khẳng định làm quá xuyên qua trùng động sự.

Mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người đi lòng vòng con mắt, không quá tưởng trả lời.

Mạc Vong nhìn đến nó bộ dáng kia chỉ biết nó tưởng nói dối, mở miệng nói, "Muốn là chúng ta thành công ly khai, về sau vẫn là sẽ trở về . Ngươi muốn là đem trùng động bên kia tình huống nói cho chúng ta biết, chúng ta thành công ngươi cũng có tham khảo, có lẽ ta cao hứng còn có thể giúp ngươi một phen."

Mạc Vong nói đả động mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người.

Suy xét sau khi, mèo vằn hổ hỏi, "Ngươi nói thật? Nói tốt rồi a, ngươi muốn là thành công nhưng không thể nào quên ta." Tuy rằng nó không quá tưởng nhảy ra kia không xong ký ức, nhưng là tận dụng thời cơ, khi không lại đến.

Kỳ Cảnh kinh ngạc nhìn Mạc Vong liếc mắt một cái, Mạc Vong hồi hắn cái đắc ý tiếu dung, mặt mày trong đều là trương dương tùy ý.

"Muốn nói nhanh chóng nói, không phải tính ." Mạc Vong cố ý thúc giục nói, tại Kỳ Cảnh nhìn không tới góc độ, khóe miệng giương lên có chút ác liệt tươi cười.

Hừ, này chỉ làm biếng miêu thu bọn họ không ít thù lao, kết quả cho bọn hắn dẫn đường khi đại gia đến không được, nhưng làm hắn tìm được cơ hội rồi đó!

Nhận thấy được Kỳ Cảnh nhìn ánh mắt của mình, Mạc Vong nụ cười trên mặt lập tức biến đến ấm áp sáng lạn, một bộ hảo hảo tiên sinh bộ dáng, thật sự là thân sĩ đến không được.

Mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người bị Mạc Vong nghẹn lại, vẫn là bất đắc dĩ đã mở miệng, "Cái này trùng động là ba cái trùng trong động an toàn nhất một cái, trùng động đối diện là một mảnh hỗn loạn khu vực, một khi sau khi đi vào liền muốn đối mặt chung quanh bay loạn thiên thạch."

Nói lời này khi, mèo vằn hổ tựa hồ lại nghĩ tới cái loại này bị tạp vẻ mặt thống khổ, lông xù mặt biến đến có chút vặn vẹo.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: vốn là tưởng nhiều mã chút , không nghĩ tới bận bịu xong liền có chút chậm, đuổi nhanh đuổi chậm mã hai ngàn, có chút xin lỗi.

Tra tác giả tốc độ tay thật sự là quá lạt kê , ghét bỏ chính mình.

Chương 104: trăm bốn ngày

Mạc Vong nhíu mày, thầm nghĩ: Quả nhiên, chỉ biết trước mắt này chỉ làm biếng miêu xông qua trùng động.

Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu nhìn Mạc Vong liếc mắt một cái, đối diện thượng kia tùy ý trương dương rồi lại đưa tình ẩn tình mặt mày.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..." Lại đắc ý thượng .

Nhưng là, không sợ hắn kiêu ngạo.

Đắc ý liền đắc ý đi, Kỳ Cảnh nhẹ véo nhẹ nắm Mạc Vong mu bàn tay, dành cho không tiếng động tán thưởng.

Mạc Vong khóe miệng kiều kiều, đối mặt mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người khi cũng ôn nhu không ít, đạo, "Như thế nào không tiếp tục nói?"

"Không có." Mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người nói xong câu đó liền xoay quá mức, không muốn nhìn trước mắt mình hai người. Quá thật xấu hổ chết người ta rồi, thật là có tổn hại hắn nhất thế anh danh.

Mạc Vong nhếch môi nhìn mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người, mắt dao nhỏ không lưu tình chút nào vứt ra, mở miệng nói, "Ngươi nói cái gì? Không có?"

Mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người cúi đầu, không tình nguyện tiếp tục nói, "Thật sự không có, bên kia đều là chung quanh bay loạn thiên thạch, không một hồi ta đã bị tạp bị thương, sau đó ta sẽ trở lại ." Bởi vì này thật sự không là cái gì quang vinh sự, cho nên mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người nói chuyện thanh âm càng ngày càng thấp.

"Thật vô dụng." Mạc Vong nhìn mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người ánh mắt thập phần ghét bỏ.

Nghe thấy Mạc Vong nói, bị khách sáo mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người lập tức giơ chân, nâng lên móng vuốt phẫn nộ chỉ vào Mạc Vong hô, "Ngươi có biết cái gì, ta thiếu chút nữa liền không về được! Ngươi căn bản không biết những cái đó thiên thạch tạp ở trên người có bao nhiêu sao đau."

Hết ăn lại nằm mèo vằn hổ gần nhất lại dưỡng ra một thân thịt, giơ chân thời điểm liền đem vấn đề này nổi bật đi ra, kiên cố thổ địa lăng là bị nó cấp bước ra hố, còn mang theo từng trận bụi đất.

Mèo vằn hổ chung quanh bụi đất phi dương, Mạc Vong dắt Kỳ Cảnh sau lui lại mấy bước, trên mặt ghét bỏ càng sâu.

"Cẩn thận!" Đột nhiên lại có thiên thạch từ trùng trong động bay ra ngoài, hơn nữa thẳng tắp hướng về phía mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người đi , Kỳ Cảnh vội vàng mở miệng nhắc nhở đạo.

Mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người một cước đem bên cạnh thiên thạch đá bay, lông xù trên mặt tức giận chưa tiêu, nghe thấy Kỳ Cảnh nhắc nhở sau không có đệ nhất thời gian làm ra phản ứng.

"Cái gì?" Dùng sức nghiền mấy xuống mặt đất thượng đá vụn, mèo vằn hổ thú hóa nhân tài ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Kỳ Cảnh.

Bàn tay lớn nhỏ thiên thạch lấy thế không thể đỡ chi thế chính hướng mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người trên mặt ném tới, mắt thấy liền cùng với mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người đến cái thân mật tiếp xúc. Mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người muốn tách rời khỏi cũng đã đã muộn, lông xù trên mặt lộ ra sợ hãi chi sắc.

Mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người trong đầu chỉ có một câu tại tuần hoàn: Xong rồi, xong rồi, muốn hủy dung !

Kỳ Cảnh mới vừa có hành động đã bị Mạc Vong ngăn đón xuống dưới, cũng liền chưa kịp ra tay. Mạc Vong nhìn vừa mới còn kiêu ngạo vô cùng mèo vằn hổ mặt lộ vẻ sợ hãi, hừ lạnh một tiếng, "Vô dụng mèo ngốc."

Thiên thạch tại tạp đến mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người trên mặt trước một khắc ngừng lại, huyền phù tại giữa không trung chặn mèo vằn hổ mặt.

"Hô, làm ta sợ muốn chết, thiếu chút nữa liền hủy dung ." Mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người ngã ngồi dưới đất, nâng lên móng vuốt vuốt mặt mình nghĩ mà sợ đạo.

Tuy rằng kia thiên thạch sẽ không đối nó tạo thành cái gì chân chính thương tổn, nhưng là nó anh tuấn mặt lại sẽ phải chịu như vậy một chút ảnh hưởng. Hủy dung loại chuyện này, ngẫm lại đều không thể chịu đựng, mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người vô cùng may mắn chính mình trên mặt không có bị thương.

Mạc Vong nhìn ngồi dưới đất không hề hình tượng mèo vằn hổ, trong mắt ghét bỏ không chút nào che dấu.

Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu nhìn về phía một bên, khóe miệng là dấu không ngừng ý cười.

"Ngươi có biết kia phiến thiên thạch khu vực có bao nhiêu sao?" Mạc Vong đối mèo vằn hổ vạn phần ghét bỏ, Kỳ Cảnh thay thế hắn hỏi ý kiến trùng động một chỗ khác tình huống.

Mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người đắm chìm tại suýt nữa hủy dung đáng sợ sự kiện trung, không trả lời Kỳ Cảnh vấn đề tâm tình.

"Làm sao vậy, không trả lời vấn đề là tưởng thật hủy dung sao?" Mạc Vong đầu ngón tay một chút, kia khối thiên thạch liền quay chung quanh mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người chuyển lên.

Mèo vằn hổ lấy một loại lên án ánh mắt nhìn thẳng Mạc Vong, giận mà không dám nói gì, không thể không trả lời Kỳ Cảnh vừa mới vấn đề, "Không biết, bằng ta như vậy hảo thị lực đều không có nhìn đến kia phiến thiên thạch khu cuối." Mèo vằn hổ những lời này không có khoe khoang thành phần, nó thị lực đích xác thực hảo.

Trùng động đối diện kia phiến thiên thạch khu diện tích thực đại, mặc dù mèo vằn hổ thị lực thực hảo, cũng không có nhìn đến cuối.

"Dù sao chính là chút thiên thạch, trừ bỏ thiên thạch liên điểm mặt khác đồ vật đều không có." Mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người nói xong, bích sắc con mắt nhanh như chớp chuyển vài vòng, dùng tới phép khích tướng, "Ngươi không phải là rất lợi hại sao? Chẳng lẽ còn sẽ sợ này đó thiên thạch?"

Mạc Vong trên mặt cười như không cười, ánh mắt ghét bỏ nhìn mèo vằn hổ, "Ta đương nhiên sẽ không sợ, ngươi đã cho ta là ngươi này chỉ mèo ngốc sao?"

Mèo vằn hổ hít sâu vài cái, nghiến răng nghiến lợi đạo, "Kia chúc ngươi may mắn, hy vọng ngươi có thể sớm một chút trở về." Sau khi nói xong nó lại quay đầu đối Kỳ Cảnh đạo, "Uy, ngươi cùng ta ở trong này đồng thời chờ xem, xuyên qua trùng động quá nguy hiểm ."

"Cám ơn hảo ý của ngươi, bất quá, ta sẽ không để cho ta bạn lữ một người đối mặt nguy hiểm." Kỳ Cảnh cười dắt Mạc Vong tay.

"Tùy các ngươi liền, ta mới lười quản ngươi nhóm đâu!" Mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người tựa đầu chuyển tới một bên, duỗi trảo gãi gãi chính mình cái đuôi, một bộ cái gì đều không thèm để ý bộ dáng.

Mạc Vong hơi hơi cúi đầu đối thượng Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt, đến bên miệng cự tuyệt biến thành hứa hẹn, "Ta sẽ không để cho ngươi có việc."

"Ta tin tưởng ngươi." Kỳ Cảnh đạo.

Mèo vằn hổ nhìn không được , lắc lắc cái đuôi đạo, "Nhanh đến ta hồi gia thời gian , các ngươi rốt cuộc xuyên không xuyên trùng động? Không xuyên ta cần phải đi rồi."

Mạc Vong tà mèo vằn hổ liếc mắt một cái, đem Kỳ Cảnh ôm vào trong ngực, cúi đầu nói, "Ôm chặt ta."

"Uy, các ngươi đừng quên theo ta ước định, muốn là ngày nào đó các ngươi trở lại cần phải tới tìm ta a!" Mèo vằn hổ thú hóa người thấy Mạc Vong cùng Kỳ Cảnh phải rời khỏi, nhanh chóng nhắc nhở đạo.

Mạc Vong phiên cái xem thường, không nghĩ phản ứng kia chỉ mèo vằn hổ, ngược lại là Kỳ Cảnh đã mở miệng, "Sẽ không quên , cám ơn ngươi hỗ trợ."

"Đi rồi." Mạc Vong vươn tay đem Kỳ Cảnh ấn tiến trong lòng ngực của mình, mủi chân trên mặt đất một bước, hướng về giữa không trung trùng động bay đi.

Mèo vằn hổ vẻ mặt mộng bức, không thể tin nhìn Mạc Vong chậm rãi đến gần rồi trùng động. Xảy ra chuyện gì? Cái gì thời điểm không có cánh cũng có thể phi ? ! Nó quay đầu nhìn nhìn chính mình thu nạp cùng một chỗ cánh, cảm giác toàn bộ miêu sinh đều huyền huyễn .

Mạc Vong mơ hồ có thể cảm giác được trùng động vị trí, tại tiến vào trùng động cho lúc trước Kỳ Cảnh thiết trí một tầng vòng phòng hộ. Xuyên qua trùng động trong nháy mắt, hắn liền khôi phục nguyên hình, thân hình linh hoạt tránh thoát nghênh diện mà đến thiên thạch.

Kỳ Cảnh vững vàng mà ngồi ở màu đen cự long trên lưng, hướng hắn vọt tới tiểu thiên thạch khối đều bị vòng phòng hộ chắn bên ngoài. Phóng nhãn nhìn lại, bọn họ đang bị vây ở một mảnh che kín thiên thạch đặc biệt không gian.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: lục cự thật lớn khái là trúng độc, ta internet nối liền thế nhưng biến thành bất lương võng trạm, cười khóc.

Chương 105: trăm năm ngày

Hình dạng không đồng nhất thiên thạch tại sao trời trung va chạm, phi hành quỹ đạo không hề quy luật đáng nói, Kỳ Cảnh chỉ là nhìn đã cảm thấy mạo hiểm vạn phần, không khỏi nắm chặt quyền, ánh mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm chung quanh.

Hiển nhiên Kỳ Cảnh lo lắng đều là dư thừa , này đó thiên thạch căn bản vô pháp nề hà Mạc Vong. Cái đầu tiểu nhân thiên thạch đụng vào màu đen cự long trên người trực tiếp biến thành mảnh vụn, cái đầu đại hơi uốn éo thân liền hoàn mỹ tránh đi, thật sự tránh không khỏi vung ra đuôi có thể chụp cái dập nát.

Này phiến hỗn loạn khu vực diện tích không tiểu, mặc dù Mạc Vong phi hành tốc độ rất nhanh, vẫn là hao phí chút thời gian mới tìm được biên giới.

Tuy rằng Kỳ Cảnh giúp không được gì, nhưng hắn như trước không dám phớt lờ, dùng tinh thần lực tra xét rõ ràng chung quanh. Khu vực này đối Kỳ Cảnh áp chế rất lợi hại, tinh thần lực cũng nhận được không tiểu nhân hạn chế, bởi vậy sắp lao ra thiên thạch khu khi hắn mới phát hiện nơi xa tinh tế thú.

"Cẩn thận, phía trước có tinh tế thú đàn!" Kỳ Cảnh vội vàng lên tiếng nhắc nhở đạo.

Mạc Vong phi hành tốc độ không giảm, trực tiếp từ thiên thạch khu vực liền xông ra ngoài, một tia ý thức chui vào tinh tế thú đàn trung. Kỳ Cảnh thấy Mạc Vong trực tiếp vọt vào tinh tế thú đàn, tâm nháy mắt liền đề lên.

Vốn là liền trật tự hỗn loạn tinh tế thú đàn trung lại xuất hiện xa lạ kẻ xông vào, nháy mắt biến đến càng thêm hỗn loạn cả lên. Mạc Vong đem một cái viên đầu viên não đại gia hỏa một trảo chụp phi, thông qua tinh thần lực hướng Kỳ Cảnh truyền lại đạo, "Không cần lo lắng, ngươi an tâm nhìn, giao cho ta liền hảo."

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn theo tiểu sơn tinh tế thú bị chụp phi, trên mặt có trong nháy mắt sững sờ. Hắn bạn lữ giống như so trước kia lợi hại hơn , xem ra hắn đến càng thêm cố gắng tăng lên chính mình, không phải cũng chỉ có bị bảo hộ phân .

Tinh tế thú sẽ không ngừng tiến hóa, Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ gặp phải này đàn chính là đã tiến hóa ra năng lực phi hành cao cấp tinh tế thú, nhưng là này đó cao cấp tinh tế thú đối thượng Mạc Vong khi lại không hề sức phản kháng.

Đại đa số tinh tế thú công kích tính đều thực cường, chúng nó phát hiện Mạc Vong cái này ngoại tộc đệ nhất thời gian liền chủ động phát động công kích, làm người hoa cả mắt công kích liên tiếp hướng cái này kẻ xông vào đánh tới.

Tinh tế thú số lượng rất nhiều, công kích phương thức càng là Ngũ Hoa Bát Môn, tránh không được có một phần rơi xuống Mạc Vong trên người. Công kích rơi xuống đen bóng trên lân phiến, nở rộ xuất chói mắt quang mang, Kỳ Cảnh bị đâm vào cơ hồ không mở ra được mắt.

Chờ hắn lần thứ hai mở mắt ra khi, Mạc Vong đã ngạnh sinh sinh thanh ra một mảng lớn đất trống. Bất quá tinh tế thú số lượng rất nhiều, rất nhanh liền lại có không sợ chết vọt lên.

Này đó đẳng cấp cao tinh tế thú hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều đã có linh trí, thấy địch nhân quá mức cường hãn đại bộ phận đều lựa chọn buông tha công kích, cá biệt vài cái không đầu óc đều bị Mạc Vong không lưu tình chút nào chụp biển .

Một hơi long tức đem vây công chính mình tinh tế thú thiêu chết sau, Mạc Vong đột nhiên mang theo Kỳ Cảnh nhanh chóng hướng về phía trước phóng đi, chỉ tại tại chỗ lưu lại một mạt tàn ảnh. Mấy cái tinh tế thú phát ra công kích rơi vào khoảng không, không chờ chúng nó kịp phản ứng, liền mất đi sở hữu ý thức.

Không tiếng động chấn động khuếch tán mở ra, phảng phất là cục đá rơi vào rồi bình tĩnh hồ nước. Ngắn ngủi không gian ngưng trệ sau là càng vì kịch liệt biến hóa, đông đảo tinh tế thú thân thể tại năng lượng sóng đánh sâu vào hạ nhanh chóng tiêu tán.

Chung quanh cảnh sắc bay nhanh xẹt qua, chờ Kỳ Cảnh kịp phản ứng khi bọn họ đã phá tan ngăn trở, xuất hiện tại năng lượng sóng công kích phạm vi ở ngoài. Năng lượng sóng một khuếch tán, Kỳ Cảnh mới ý thức tới xảy ra chuyện gì, ngữ mang kinh ngạc đạo, "Đây là liên bang tân nghiên phát ra năng lượng tiêu tán sóng!"

Đây là liên bang tân nghiên phát ra vũ khí, trước đó Kỳ Cảnh từng tham dự quá nó số liệu thu thập cùng với các loại thí nghiệm, bởi vậy hắn liếc mắt một cái liền nhận đi ra.

Mạc Vong lắc lắc cái đuôi, không muốn nói nói, đáy lòng tiểu ngọn lửa lại lay động không ngừng.

Vừa mới nếu không hắn phản ứng đúng lúc, phỏng chừng liên bọn họ đều đến bị thương, Mạc Vong tâm tình có thể hảo mới là lạ. Hơn nữa hắn thật vất vả tìm được triển lãm cá nhân kỳ cơ hội của mình, kết quả còn bị đoạt diễn, trong lòng càng thêm khó chịu.

Năng lượng sóng uy lực thực cường, chỉ một phát liền tiêu diệt không ít tinh tế thú. Kỳ Cảnh vỗ vỗ Mạc Vong, đạo, "Có thể cảm giác được nó là từ đâu tới đây sao? Kề bên này nhất định có liên bang quân đội, chúng ta rốt cục trở lại!"

Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng kích động tùy theo mà đến cũng là lo lắng, không biết xảy ra chuyện gì tình huống, thế nhưng liên tân nghiên phát ra vũ khí đều sử dụng thượng . Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt quét về phía chung quanh, đột nhiên phát hiện dị thường.

Vốn là bọn họ phía dưới tinh tế thú đã bị tiêu diệt không ít, nhưng là hiện tại rồi lại tụ tập một đám tinh tế thú.

Trước Kỳ Cảnh không có chú ý tới, cẩn thận quan sát sau đó hắn mới phát hiện này đó tinh tế thú dĩ nhiên là từ mỗ cái địa phương đột nhiên xuất hiện . Đến ích cho bọn hắn vị trí vị trí, Kỳ Cảnh dễ dàng liền tìm được cái kia cuồn cuộn không ngừng trào ra tinh tế thú trùng động.

Thế nhưng lại là trùng động!

Còn là một cái liên tiếp đông đảo tinh tế thú sở tại không gian trùng động.

Kỳ Cảnh tâm tình một chút trầm nặng.

Nghĩ đến chính mình đã ra trùng động, Kỳ Cảnh lập tức mở ra chính mình quang não, nhanh chóng bắt đầu liên lạc chính mình gia gia. Đã xảy ra chuyện lớn như vậy, Kỳ lão gia tử nơi đó khẳng định sớm phải có được tin tức .

Mạc Vong cũng nhìn thấy kia chỗ trùng động, màu đen ánh mắt bị sao trời chiếu rọi rạng rỡ sinh huy. Nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói sau, Mạc Vong lại nhìn cái kia trùng động liếc mắt một cái, sau đó mới hướng chính mình cảm giác đến phương hướng bay đi.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn trước mắt mình quầng sáng, lẳng lặng chờ đợi đối phương chuyển được. Trò chuyện chưa tiếp nghe thanh âm vẫn luôn vang , Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng càng phát thấp thỏm bất an.

Rốt cục quầng sáng lóe động một cái, cho thấy người đối diện. Xuất hiện tại video trung Kỳ lão gia tử vẫn là một thân nghiêm túc sạch sẽ quân trang, trên mặt lại nhiều chút mỏi mệt.

Gần đây chuyện đã xảy ra nhiều lắm, đủ loại đột phát trạng huống cơ hồ áp suy sụp cái này lão nhân.

"Gia gia, chuyện gì xảy ra?" Kỳ Cảnh trong lòng tràn đầy lo lắng, thấy video chuyển được không thể chờ đợi được mở miệng hỏi.

Kỳ lão gia tử nhìn đến hoàn hảo vô khuyết Kỳ Cảnh, mới yên tâm trung lo lắng, trong lòng huyền đại thạch đầu cũng rơi xuống một khối.

"Duy tạp trong tinh vực xuất hiện đại lượng vũ trụ tinh tế thú, trong đó mấy cái hành tinh đã luân hãm. Hiện nay tiêu diệt tinh tế thú quân đội đã tới, nhưng tinh tế thú số lượng lại không có giảm bớt, tình thế thập phần ác liệt." Kỳ lão gia tử hiện tại không thời gian hỏi ý kiến Kỳ Cảnh trước hướng đi, trực tiếp hướng hắn tỏ rõ tình huống nghiêm trọng.

Duy tạp trong tinh vực khoảng cách Đông Hỗ tinh vực rất gần, phỏng chừng Đông Hỗ tinh vực cũng đã đã bị ảnh hưởng tới, mà Kỳ Cảnh hiện tại vị trí vị trí chính là duy tạp trong tinh vực.

Kỳ Cảnh mắt nhìn vọng không đến giới hạn tinh tế thú đàn, ngữ khí trầm trọng đạo, "Gia gia, ta hiện tại ngay tại duy tạp trong tinh vực. Nơi này xuất hiện một cái trùng động, đang có đại lượng tinh tế thú từ trùng trong động mạnh xuất hiện, tình huống so trong tưởng tượng còn muốn nghiêm trọng."

"Cái gì? !" Kỳ lão gia tử bị cả kinh ngay cả mình quải trượng đều ném, Kỳ lão gia tử nghe thấy tin tức trong nháy mắt sắc mặt đại biến, nghiêm túc uy nghiêm trên mặt hiếm thấy xuất hiện kinh hoảng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ta đã cảm giác đến , kết thúc tại hướng ta ngoắc.

Chương 106: trăm sáu ngày

Đón Kỳ lão gia tử không thể tin ánh mắt, Kỳ Cảnh nặng nề mà gật đầu, đạo, "Tin tức là thật, ngài mau chóng hướng quân đội thân thỉnh trợ giúp đi, ta sẽ lập tức hồi Đông Hỗ tinh điều phái nhân thủ."

Sự tình quan trọng đại, Kỳ lão gia tử thậm chí không có thời gian đi tự hỏi Kỳ Cảnh là như thế nào phát hiện chuyện này, chỉ đối hắn đạo, "Chú ý an toàn, ta sẽ mau chóng liên hệ quân bộ." Nói xong liền vội vàng cắt đứt trò chuyện.

Lão gia tử lo lắng Kỳ Cảnh không giả, nhưng là hiện tại càng trọng yếu hơn là trùng động xuất hiện cùng tinh tế thú bạo động. Từ Kỳ Cảnh nơi đó được đến trùng động tin tức về sau, hắn lập tức liên hệ quân bộ người, kết quả lại chiếm được mới nhất tin tức.

Không chỉ là trùng động xuất hiện dẫn đến tinh tế thú tăng nhiều vấn đề, hơn nữa duy tạp trong tinh vực phụ cận xuất hiện trình độ không đồng nhất tinh tế thú bạo động, mấy cái hành tinh tổn thất thập phần nghiêm trọng. Đây là quân bộ thu thập đến mới nhất tin tức, thực rõ ràng sự tình biến đến càng thêm phức tạp .

Kỳ Cảnh còn không biết xuất hiện tinh tế thú bạo động, chỉ cần là trước mắt tình huống khiến cho hắn cảm thấy bất an. Tinh tế thú số lượng thật sự là nhiều lắm, nhưng lại có như vậy cái trùng động.

Hắn đã thấy được liên bang mới nhất vũ khí, nhưng là tựa hồ liên uy lực cường đại năng lượng tiêu tán sóng đều lấy này đó tinh tế thú không có cách nào. Càng là uy lực đại vũ khí tiêu hao nguồn sinh lực càng nhiều, quân đội căn bản thừa chịu không nổi mạnh như vậy tiêu hao.

Vô luận là chiến hạm vẫn là trước mắt kiểu mới vũ khí đều yêu cầu cao cấp nguồn sinh lực tinh thể cung cấp động lực, nhưng là cao cấp nguồn sinh lực tinh thể số lượng hữu hạn. Tại loại này đại hình trong chiến đấu, không cần cao cấp nguồn sinh lực tinh thể cũng có thể khu động loại nhỏ chiến đấu cơ cùng cơ giáp phát huy tác dụng lại quá nhỏ.

Kỳ Cảnh biết quân đội háo có thể tình huống, bởi vậy hắn mới hiểu biết cao cấp nguồn sinh lực tinh thể tầm quan trọng, cũng càng thêm nhận thức đến tình huống nghiêm trọng. Nhiều như vậy tinh tế thú trong khoảng thời gian ngắn căn bản vô pháp tiêu diệt, một khi kéo dài chiến tuyến lại sẽ lâm vào nguồn sinh lực khẩn trương hoàn cảnh, này thật sự là không xong thấu .

Liên bang lịch sử thượng chỉ gặp được quá một lần tinh tế thú bạo động, không nghĩ tới Kỳ Cảnh bọn họ liền như vậy gặp được. Hảo tại bọn họ tại Francs ca trên tinh cầu chiếm được không ít cao cấp nguồn sinh lực tinh thể, nguồn sinh lực vấn đề xem như giải quyết .

Tiền phương chính là quân đội liên bang nơi đóng quân, Mạc Vong xoay quanh ở chung quanh tạm thời không có tới gần. Không ngừng có công kích rơi vào tinh tế thú đàn trung, mặc dù Kỳ Cảnh tại vòng phòng hộ trung vẫn như cũ cảm nhận được năng lượng bùng nổ dẫn phát chấn động.

Bọn họ đã khoảng cách quân đội rất gần , Kỳ Cảnh dễ dàng liền thấy rõ ràng tình cảnh trước mắt.

Màu ngân bạch chiến đấu cơ sắp hàng có tự, mặt sau còn có hình thể thật lớn vũ trụ chiến hạm, phái tới quân đội đang tại tận hết sức lực tiêu diệt số lượng đông đảo tinh tế thú. Quân đội đối diện lại là thiên kì bách quái tinh tế thú, chúng nó chính bằng vào chính mình thân thể cường hãn cùng dị năng chiến đấu .

Sáng lạn sao trời tại trận chiến tranh này trung trở thành bối cảnh, không ngừng có tổn hại cơ giáp cùng chết đi tinh tế thú rơi vào nó ôm ấp, cuối cùng biến mất tại mờ mịt tinh hải trung.

Nghĩ đến tại Francs ca đạt được nguồn sinh lực tinh thể, Kỳ Cảnh lập tức liên hệ thượng liên quan phương diện người phụ trách. Tuy rằng cao cấp nguồn sinh lực tinh thể thực trân quý, nhưng hiện tại không là so đo việc này thời điểm, chúng nó nên đi những cái đó có thể phát huy chính mình tác dụng địa phương, mà không phải bị trở thành cá nhân tài sản cất chứa .

Kỳ Cảnh hạ quyết định này thời điểm căn bản không nghĩ tới muốn đi trưng cầu Mạc Vong ý nguyện, này đó vật chết tại sao có thể cùng tiên hoạt sinh mệnh so sánh với đâu? Quan trọng nhất là hắn tin tưởng Mạc Vong nhất định sẽ duy trì quyết định của hắn.

Giữa bọn họ không cần nhiều lời, thủy chung đều là đối phương nhất trung thành có thể tin dựa vào.

Mạc Vong đương nhiên nghe được Kỳ Cảnh nói nói, đau lòng một cái chớp mắt cũng đã nghĩ mở. Không có việc gì, hắn bạn lữ vui vẻ liền hảo, lại nói hắn vậy cũng là là vi liên bang làm cống hiến. Ân, hắn là điều nhiệt tình yêu thương liên bang hảo long.

Thấy Kỳ Cảnh đem trò chuyện cắt đứt, Mạc Vong khôi phục hình người đem Kỳ Cảnh ôm vào trong ngực. Bọn họ dưới chân là cuồn cuộn sao trời, đối Mạc Vong đến nói cũng là như giẫm trên đất bằng. Hắn đưa tay phủ hạ Kỳ Cảnh mày, ngữ khí ôn nhu đạo, "Đừng lo lắng, không có việc gì , ta sẽ giúp ngươi."

Hai người dung mạo đều thập phần tuấn mỹ, nhưng lại có điều thiên hướng. Cùng Kỳ Cảnh diện mạo so sánh với, Mạc Vong thoạt nhìn nhiều chút trương dương cùng ngạo khí, nhưng giờ phút này lại có vẻ như thế trầm ổn tin cậy.

Ôn hòa ngữ khí mang theo trấn an ý tứ hàm xúc, làm Kỳ Cảnh không tồn tại dâng lên chút ỷ lại.

Cha mẹ mất sớm, hắn từ gia gia nuôi nấng lớn lên, sau lại lại tại trong quân đội sờ đi lăn đánh nhiều năm, đã sớm huấn luyện ra cứng cỏi ý chí, nhưng giờ phút này hắn đã có loại rơi lệ xúc động.

Hắn không là một người, hắn cũng có người có thể dựa vào. Hắn có thể toàn tâm toàn ý tin cậy đối phương, lại không có phản bội, hắn lần đầu tiên như thế trực quan nhận thức đến điểm này.

Hắn niên thiếu thành danh, lại có phía sau Kỳ gia làm dựa vào, cho tới bây giờ đều sống đến ngăn nắp xinh đẹp. Có người hâm mộ thân phận của hắn, có người sùng bái hắn ưu tú, lại nhìn không tới này ngăn nắp sau lưng che dấu thật mạnh nguy cơ.

Thiên phú cao, người lại thông minh tiến tới, hắn tương lai đã định trước thành tựu văn hoa. Nhưng cũng chính bởi vì hắn ưu tú, mới đưa tới người khác nhằm vào.

Mới từ liên bang trường quân đội tốt nghiệp khi, hắn đúng là đầy ngập khát vọng tuổi, tổng tại kỳ vọng đi tiền tuyến vi bảo hộ liên bang mà chiến. Tiến vào quân đội sau thật sự là hắn lấy được chút thành tích, lại tại một năm sau đó đụng phải bằng hữu phản bội.

Không biết xuất phát từ cái gì nguyên nhân, phía sau màn giả cũng không có trực tiếp giết chết hắn, mà là chọn dùng một loại phiền toái lại vu hồi phương pháp.

Hắn từ hôn mê trung khi tỉnh lại cũng đã vào liên bang một bậc ngục giam, trên người mặc quần áo cũng không phải chính mình , thậm chí ngay cả mặt mũi dung đều bị ngụy trang thành một người khác. Đoán chừng là làm hắn thế thân cái gì hung đồ thân phận, sau đó đem hắn đưa đến nơi này.

Những ngày kia tử cũng không tốt quá, thậm chí có thể đem người sở hữu nhuệ khí đều hao mòn rụng.

Có khi hắn liền suy nghĩ, có phải hay không ngày nào đó hắn liền sẽ bị tinh tế thú nuốt đến bụng, qua loa kết thúc chính mình nhất sinh. Hoang vu trên tinh cầu hắn không chỉ muốn đối mặt đến từ tinh tế thú uy hiếp, còn muốn tận lực tránh né mặt khác phạm nhân, không cẩn thận liền cũng sẽ gặp nguy hiểm tánh mạng.

Tình huống nguy hiểm nhất lần đó hắn gặp được vừa mới đi ngang qua Akara, sau lại hắn liền một mực yên lặng mặc đi theo Akara mấy người phía sau. Chờ Kỳ lão gia tử rốt cục tìm được hắn thời điểm, Kỳ Cảnh biến hóa đại cơ hồ làm người không nhận ra. Trên người hắn nhìn không tới chút nào thuộc loại người thanh niên tinh thần phấn chấn, kia trầm mặc ít lời bộ dáng nhìn Kỳ lão gia tử đau lòng không thôi.

Sau lại hắn trị liệu thật lâu mới trở về đến bình thường sinh hoạt, lại cũng không dám tin tưởng những người khác. Mặc dù đối mặt sau lại kết giao những cái đó bạn tốt, đáy lòng hắn thủy chung để lại như vậy nhất phân phòng bị. Không là hắn không thể tin được đối phương, mà là căn bản làm không được toàn thân tâm tín nhiệm.

Trừ bỏ Kỳ lão gia tử, Kỳ Cảnh liên Kỳ Diễn cũng không dám hoàn toàn tín nhiệm. Kỳ lão gia tử tự nhiên phát hiện Kỳ Cảnh loại này biến hóa, bởi vậy mới có thể đề nghị Kỳ Cảnh lựa chọn Carlot thực vật nhân bạn lữ.

Nếu không thể hoàn toàn tín nhiệm người khác, kia liền rõ ràng tìm một cái vĩnh viễn sẽ không phản bội bạn lữ. Nhận nuôi một gốc cây Carlot thực vật nhân, từ thời kì sinh trưởng vẫn luôn dưỡng dục đến biến hóa, như vậy quyết định đối Kỳ Cảnh đến nói lại thích hợp bất quá.

Đào tạo một gốc cây Carlot thực vật nhân yêu cầu hao phí không ít tinh lực, nhưng là này một loại tộc đối bạn lữ trung thành trình độ lại cực cao, chúng nó vĩnh viễn sẽ không phản bội đem chính mình đào tạo lớn lên người.

Chờ Kỳ Cảnh tích cóp đủ quân công về sau, liền tại bạn lữ trung tâm nhận nuôi đến Mạc Vong. Bởi vì biết Carlot thực vật nhân trung thành, Kỳ Cảnh ngay từ đầu đã đem Mạc Vong nhét vào chính mình người hàng ngũ, nhưng là cái loại này vô pháp hoàn toàn tín nhiệm cảm giác lại vẫn là mơ mơ hồ hồ ẩn giấu ở đáy lòng.

Sau lại Kỳ Cảnh biết được Mạc Vong thân phận chân thật, nhưng hắn phản ứng đầu tiên cũng là thay Mạc Vong giấu diếm. Kỳ Cảnh là nghĩ như vậy, cũng là như thế này làm , cái kia thời điểm hắn liền phát hiện chính mình đối Mạc Vong để ý. Trong lòng hắn là thích , nguyện ý đi tiếp thu cái này xuất hiện tại tánh mạng hắn trung chuyện xấu.

Mà hiện tại, Kỳ Cảnh cảm thấy chính mình đại khái là không thuốc mà khỏi .

Hắn đưa cánh tay nhiễu quá Mạc Vong cổ, mượn lực thoáng điểm nhón chân, nhẹ nhàng tại hắn trên môi hạ xuống một cái hôn, ngữ khí trịnh trọng đạo, "Ân, ta tin tưởng ngươi, cho nên không cần để cho ta thất vọng."

"Đương nhiên sẽ không, ta cái gì thời điểm đã lừa gạt ngươi." Mạc Vong sắc bén nhận thấy được có cái gì triệt để cải biến, đen bóng con ngươi giống như so với kia sao trời còn muốn rực rỡ.

Mạc Vong cười mị mắt, hai tay nâng Kỳ Cảnh mặt nhẹ nhàng hôn trả lại một chút, ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng đạo, "Liền nói như vậy định rồi, ngươi chỉ phải tin tưởng ta là được, điểm ấy sự còn khó hơn không đến ta."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Mạc Vong: "Tin ta, tin ta đến vĩnh sinh."

Kỳ Cảnh: "..."

Chương 107: trăm bảy ngày

"Hảo." Kỳ Cảnh trong mắt giống như ẩn chứa thiên ngôn vạn ngữ, lại cũng không có nhiều lời. Hiện nay tình thế ác liệt, bọn họ chỗ nào có bao nhiêu dư thời gian ở trong này trữ tình.

Hắn kiểm tra một chút không gian của mình cái nút, phát hiện cũng đã khôi phục bình thường , liền muốn đem chính mình cơ giáp lấy ra. Liên bang quân đội ngay tại trước mắt, Kỳ Cảnh vừa mới đã liên hệ thượng bọn họ mang đội trưởng quan, là một cái so với hắn chức vị thấp một bậc thượng giáo.

Mạc Vong nhận thấy được Kỳ Cảnh ý đồ, chủ động mở miệng nói, "Ta đưa ngươi đi qua đi!"

Nghe thấy Mạc Vong nói, Kỳ Cảnh lược tự hỏi một chút liền đáp đồng ý.

"Ôm chặt ta a." Mạc Vong nhắc nhở một câu, sau đó đem Kỳ Cảnh cánh tay đặt ở chính mình bên hông, khiến cho hai người nhìn qua thực thân mật.

Cảm nhận được bên tai nhiệt phong, Kỳ Cảnh không được tự nhiên đem mặt vùi vào Mạc Vong trong ngực.

Thời gian một cái nháy mắt hắn chợt nghe thấy Mạc Vong đạo, "Hảo , chúng ta đến ." Kỳ Cảnh cho rằng Mạc Vong mang theo hắn đến quân đội phụ cận, ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng tiền phương, đối diện thượng hai song trừng lớn mắt.

Tạp địch ngươi thượng giáo biết Kỳ Cảnh muốn lại đây, trước tiên mở ra chiến hạm khoang môn, còn phái người đến nghênh đón Kỳ Cảnh. Tới đón tiếp Kỳ Cảnh hai người trẻ tuổi không nghĩ tới sẽ thấy tận mắt đến Kỳ Cảnh, hơn nữa là bị một nam nhân khác thân mật lãm trong ngực trung mỗ thiếu tướng.

Kỳ Cảnh: "..."

"Khụ, mang ta đi thấy các ngươi thượng giáo." Kỳ Cảnh khụ một tiếng, đem ngây người vài người gọi về thần. Hắn hình tượng phỏng chừng băng , thế nhưng bị người nhìn vừa vặn.

Kỳ Cảnh quay đầu lại trắng Mạc Vong liếc mắt một cái, đi theo hai người trẻ tuổi quân nhân đi vào chiến hạm. Mạc Vong tự giác đi theo, thượng dương khóe miệng lại như thế nào cũng áp không đi xuống.

Ân, hắn chính là hữu ý chương hiển thân phận của mình, loại sự tình này hắn cái gì thời điểm cũng sẽ không quên.

Thượng giáo Chadir chính canh giữ ở chiến hạm khống chế khoang, ánh mắt lạc đang không ngừng chớp động trên màn ảnh."Tiếp tục công kích, đem vũ khí thay đổi thành quang phóng xạ loại." Uy lực cường đại vũ khí hao phí nguồn sinh lực quá nhiều, bọn họ mang nguồn sinh lực tinh thể lại không đủ, chỉ có thể cùng mặt khác vũ khí phối hợp dùng.

"Đáng chết! Chúng ta được đến tin tức căn bản là sai lầm, nơi này tinh tế thú số lượng đã vượt ra khỏi chúng ta dự tính." Chadir phẫn nộ thanh âm truyền đến, Kỳ Cảnh còn không có tiến khống chế khoang cũng đã nghe xong cái nhất thanh nhị sở.

Cái kia trùng động xuất hiện quá đột nhiên, hơn nữa ngay từ đầu từ trùng trong động đi ra tinh tế thú số lượng không phải rất nhiều, bởi vậy Chadir được đến tin tức cùng thực tế tình huống có rất đại xuất nhập.

Chadir quay đầu hướng một bên người hô, "Lai tạp, tiếp tục hướng quân bộ thân thỉnh trợ giúp, chúng ta muốn để ngăn không được ."

"Chadir thượng giáo." Kỳ Cảnh vừa lúc đi đến.

"Kỳ thiếu tướng, ngài mang đến nguồn sinh lực tinh thể sung túc sao? Tinh tế thú số lượng quá nhiều, chúng ta đã chống đỡ không mạnh như vậy tiêu hao ." Chadir kính cái lễ, vội vàng mở miệng hỏi.

Kỳ Cảnh gật gật đầu an ủi hắn đạo, "Không cần lo lắng, nguồn sinh lực tinh thể không là vấn đề, quân đội trợ giúp cũng sẽ rất nhanh đuổi tới." Kỳ Cảnh nói xong khiến cho Mạc Vong lấy ra đại lượng nguồn sinh lực tinh thể, "Này đó nguồn sinh lực tinh thể giao cho ngươi, tiếp tục dẫn người ngăn trở tinh tế thú, ngàn vạn không thể để cho chúng nó đột phá phòng thủ."

Muốn là đột phá phòng thủ, bọn họ sau lưng chính là vô số liên bang công dân, hậu quả có thể nghĩ.

"Ngài yên tâm, có này đó nguồn sinh lực tinh thể chúng ta tuyệt đối có thể chống đỡ!" Chadir trung khí mười phần hồi đáp.

"Hảo, nơi này liền tạm thời giao cho các ngươi ." Trùng hợp Kỳ Cảnh nhận được thủ hạ tướng lãnh thông tin, cùng Chadir nói lời từ biệt về sau hắn cùng Mạc Vong liền đi lên một khác thuyền đại hình chiến hạm.

Tinh tế thú bạo động tin tức nhanh chóng truyền đạt xuống dưới, các nơi dùng chân thủ vệ quân đã áp dụng hành động. Tại Kỳ Cảnh nhìn không tới địa phương, rất nhiều người đang cùng tinh tế thú tiến hành từng trận sinh tử đánh giá.

Đông Hỗ tinh vực bên kia tình huống không được tốt lắm, Kỳ Diễn chính dẫn người xử lý bên kia tinh tế thú bạo động, đồng thời còn phải đề phòng những cái đó từ trùng trong động xuất hiện tinh tế thú.

Hảo tại Kỳ Cảnh lại liên hệ thượng Konica cùng Canbun đám người, tình huống mới chậm rãi bị khống chế được.

Konica lợi dụng chính mình dị năng đem nguồn sinh lực tinh thể đưa đến các nơi.

Anse cùng với Angel hai tỷ muội cái vẫn luôn ở lại Đông Hỗ tinh vực, tinh tế thú phát sinh bạo động khi, bọn họ cấp Kỳ Diễn giúp không ít vội.

Canbun người một nhà tại Đông Hỗ tinh vực bên cạnh tây đinh tinh vực an gia, được đến tin tức sau đó cũng chạy tới Đông Hỗ tinh vực.

Duy tạp trong tinh vực tình huống nghiêm trọng nhất, nhưng là có Chadir mang người thủ hộ , quân bộ khẩn cấp điều động quân đội rất nhanh đuổi đi qua.

May mắn chính là tinh tế thú bạo động chỉ phát sinh tại duy tạp trong tinh vực cùng nó chung quanh vài cái tinh vực, cái này mất thì cái kia sinh ra dưới, bọn họ chậm rãi chiếm thượng phong. Trải qua nhiều mặt cố gắng, tinh tế thú bạo động rốt cục bị áp xuống dưới.

Nhưng là không giải quyết cái kia trùng động, trận chiến tranh này sẽ không có kết thúc thời điểm. Không có ai biết cái kia trùng động đối diện rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu tinh tế thú, cũng không người nào biết cái kia trùng động sẽ cái gì thời điểm biến mất.

Chiến hạm từng cái gạt ra, đem trùng động cùng tụ tập tại nó chung quanh tinh tế thú đàn vây quanh lên. Không ngừng có tinh tế thú chết đi, tiếp lại có tân tinh tế thú bổ sung chỗ hổng, những cái đó tinh tế thú giống như vĩnh viễn cũng tiêu diệt vô cùng.

Kỳ Cảnh đem ánh mắt từ màn hình thu hồi đến, quay đầu nhìn về phía Mạc Vong.

Mạc Vong bên cạnh rơi rụng các loại khoáng thạch, có không ít khoáng thạch còn mang theo chói mắt quang mang. Huyễn mắt quang mang chiếu rọi tại trên mặt hắn, càng sấn hắn tuấn mỹ vô song.

Sáng như tuyết lưỡi dao tại Mạc Vong trong tay linh hoạt lên xuống, cứng rắn khoáng thạch thượng dần dần xuất hiện các loại kỳ quái ký hiệu. Theo từng khỏa trận thạch bị điêu khắc đi ra, Mạc Vong thủ hạ động tác cũng biến đến càng lúc càng nhanh.

"Hô, rốt cục hoàn thành . Đã lâu không chạm qua trận pháp , thậm chí có chút ngượng tay." Mạc Vong cũng không có cách nào làm cái kia trùng động biến mất, nhưng là hắn nhưng có thể đem nó phong ấn.

Phong ấn trận pháp cần muốn không ít tài liệu, hảo tại Mạc Vong trên người đều có, lúc này mới hồi môn một bộ. Chính là không nghĩ tới đã lâu không tiếp xúc trận pháp, hắn thậm chí có chút ngượng tay , tiêu phí không ít thời gian mới đem trận pháp vốn yêu cầu trận thạch điêu khắc hảo.

Kỳ Cảnh đi đến Mạc Vong bên người đem điêu khắc hảo trận thạch tụ lại ở tại đồng thời, "Ta trước dùng võ khí thay ngươi mở đường, sau đó ngươi tiếp qua đi." Kỳ Cảnh biết Mạc Vong tính toán, hắn không thể ngăn cản, chỉ có thể hết sức hỗ trợ.

"Yên tâm đi, không có việc gì , ta nhưng còn không có cưới đến ngươi sao!" Mạc Vong đem trận thạch thu hồi đến, tiến đến Kỳ Cảnh bên tai nhẹ nói đạo.

Kỳ Cảnh mặt không đổi sắc đẩy ra hắn, lãnh hừ một thanh đạo, "Chờ ngươi hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh trở về lại nói, trước đó nói tốt rồi, thiếu một sợi tóc ta đều sẽ không đáp ứng ngươi."

"Kia ngươi chờ đi, tuyệt đối liên nửa cọng tóc cũng sẽ không thiếu." Mạc Vong nhìn thoáng qua Kỳ Cảnh hồng hồng vành tai, cười hì hì cam đoan đạo.

"Muốn đi nhanh chóng đi!" Kỳ Cảnh xoay người đi trở về bàn điều khiển, đầu cũng sẽ không nói.

Mạc Vong triều Kỳ Cảnh phất tay, ngữ khí khoan khoái hô, "Ta đây đi, đừng nghĩ ta, ta một hồi sẽ trở lại."

Kỳ Cảnh liếc liếc mắt một cái làm bộ mình không tồn tại mấy người, hạ lệnh, "Lập tức dùng võ khí thanh xuất một con đường lộ, làm hắn thuận lợi tới trùng động phụ cận."

"Là, cam đoan hoàn thành nhiệm vụ!" Mấy người thấy trùng động vấn đề lập tức liền có thể giải quyết, trong giọng nói đều mang theo vui sướng.

Bọn họ đều nhìn thấy, nam nhân kia chính là có thể trống rỗng hành tẩu, tại vũ trụ trung như giẫm trên đất bằng. Chỉ có thập cấp ở trên dị năng giả mới có thể làm được đạp không mà đi, bọn họ thiếu tướng bạn lữ thực cường!

Mạc Vong đem muốn đi ra chiến hạm khi, Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, quả nhiên thấy được mỗ long sắp liệt đến sau đầu khóe miệng. Bộ dáng kia quả thực làm người không nhẫn nhìn thẳng, thật sự là uổng phí nhất trương khuôn mặt dễ nhìn.

Kỳ Cảnh ánh mắt trát đều không nháy mắt nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, khẩn trương lòng bàn tay đều xuất mồ hôi.

Xuyên hoa lệ trường bào thanh niên, tư thái thong dong, vẫy tay áo liền đem những cái đó tưởng muốn thân cận hắn tinh tế thú vứt đến xa xa. Các màu khoáng thạch bị an bỏ vào chỉ định vị trí, Mạc Vong thấp giọng niệm ra một chuỗi tối nghĩa chú ngữ.

Sau một lúc lâu, trận pháp thành công vận chuyển, phụt ra xuất càng thêm chói mắt quang mang. Ô phát ngọc quan thanh niên liễm mi đứng yên ở tại chỗ, chung quanh hết thảy đều trở thành hắn làm nền.

Trùng động bị phong ấn thành công, tinh tế thú đàn đã không đủ vi hoạn. Ánh mắt của mọi người đều tụ tập tại thanh niên trên người, hắn nhất cử nhất động đều tác động nhân tâm.

Kỳ Cảnh rốt cục tùng một hơi, lại bắt đầu lo lắng Mạc Vong có thể hay không bị tinh tế thú thương tổn đến, ánh mắt một khắc không ly dừng ở Mạc Vong trên người.

"Ta làm được, ngươi cũng muốn nói được thì làm được." Mạc Vong đối với Kỳ Cảnh sở tại phương hướng trừng mắt nhìn, trên mặt đắc ý quả thực không thể càng rõ ràng.

Kỳ Cảnh thấy rõ Mạc Vong miệng hình, nhịn không được bật cười.

Hảo hảo hảo, đều ứng ngươi.

Chỉ cần người đối thế là được.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đêm khuya kết thúc, hảo lo lắng cho mình sẽ bất ngờ tử. QAQ

Tác giả phải hảo hảo bổ giác , phiên ngoại thứ hai lại càng đi.

.

Tra tác giả như vậy hố, các ngươi truy cái đổi mới cũng rất không dễ dàng , lưu xuống đều là chân ái a! Sao đát, so tâm.

.

Cảm động đến nước mắt giàn dụa đồng thời lương tâm lại thật sâu đã bị khiển trách.

Nhưng là...

Dũng cảm nhận sai, chết cũng không hối cải; trầm mê đào hầm, vô pháp tự kềm chế.

.

Rốt cục có thể quang minh chính đại cá mặn , về phần tân văn? Ha ha ha, như thế nào cũng phải nghỉ ngơi một hai tháng a.

Chương 108: đại kết cục

Trùng động bị Mạc Vong phong ấn, tinh tế thú bạo động cũng bị sau đó đuổi tới quân đội trấn áp thôi đi xuống. Vốn nên là một hồi gian khổ vô cùng chiến đấu, có Mạc Vong gia nhập, rất nhanh liền kết thúc.

Tinh tế thú nguy cơ hoàn mỹ giải quyết, Mạc Vong cũng thuận thế tiến nhập người khác tầm nhìn. Có không ít gia tộc tưởng muốn mượn sức Mạc Vong, hắn lại trực tiếp biểu lộ thân phận của mình.

Hắn là Kỳ Cảnh bạn lữ, một câu nói kia liền đủ để dập tắt sở hữu người tâm tư.

Kỳ lão gia tử vui tươi hớn hở vi hai người cử hành hôn lễ, làm Mạc Vong gả cho Kỳ Cảnh, trở thành Kỳ gia một phần tử.

Không sai, là gả, mà không phải cưới.

Với tư cách là cái thời không duy nhất một đầu long, Mạc Vong liền như vậy ở rể . Hắn cũng không thèm để ý, còn từ chính mình tiểu trong kim khố nhảy ra không ít đồ vật làm như chính mình đồ cưới.

.

.

Phiên ngoại (một) sinh tử khế

Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong hôn lễ tại trung ương tinh tổ chức, hôn lễ cùng ngày đến rất nhiều tân khách, chờ sở hữu tân khách đều sau khi rời đi, Kỳ Cảnh cùng Mạc Vong mới đồng thời trở về phòng.

Bận rộn hơn phân nửa thiên, rốt cục thanh nhàn xuống dưới. Kỳ Cảnh thư một hơi, Mạc Vong lại còn tại dẫn theo tâm.

Chờ Kỳ Cảnh tắm rửa xong đi ra phòng tắm khi, Mạc Vong đã ngồi xếp bằng ở tại trên giường, trước người còn bãi phóng không ít ngạc nhiên cổ quái đồ vật.

Kỳ Cảnh xuyên dục bào đi ra, kim sắc sợi tóc thượng còn treo móc bọt nước. Mạc Vong ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái quan tâm đạo, "Đi đem tóc hong khô, đừng để bị lạnh."

Trước Mạc Vong đều là dùng ma pháp giúp Kỳ Cảnh hong khô tóc, lần này lại không chút nào có động thủ ý tứ.

Kỳ Cảnh sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, yên lặng xoay người đi vào phòng tắm chính mình làm khô tóc.

Ai, hắn thật đáng thương, bạn lữ vừa mới cưới tới tay, mà bắt đầu đối hắn lãnh đạm . Chẳng lẽ đây là cái gọi là , không chiếm được mới là tốt nhất?

Kỳ Cảnh rất nhanh hong khô tóc của chính mình, đi ra phòng tắm trước còn cố ý đem trên người mình dục bào hướng hai bên kéo kéo.

Thấy Mạc Vong vẫn là đem lực chú ý phóng tại vài thứ kia thượng, Kỳ Cảnh nhấp nhấp môi, vươn tay lãm trụ Mạc Vong thắt lưng, phục ghé vào lỗ tai hắn hỏi, "Làm sao vậy? Là ngươi gả cho ta mà không phải ta gả ngươi, cho nên mất hứng sao?"

Mạc Vong lắc lắc đầu, phất mở Kỳ Cảnh cầm tay hắn cổ tay tay, "Ngươi đừng cử động, ta một thì sẽ tốt."

"Mấy thứ này cái gì thời điểm nhìn đều được, bắt bọn nó thu đứng lên đi." Kỳ Cảnh đem tay thu hồi, sờ soạng đi giải Mạc Vong trên người hôn phục.

Mạc Vong không có kháng cự Kỳ Cảnh động tác, phối hợp với hắn cởi bỏ trên thân quần áo, chính là ánh mắt kia vẫn cứ không có dừng ở Kỳ Cảnh trên người.

Kỳ Cảnh nhìn đến Mạc Vong trong tay nắm một phen làm công tinh xảo chủy thủ, mày nhịn không được nhảy nhảy, "Thứ này quá nguy hiểm , chúng ta bắt nó thu hồi đến được không?"

"Chọn xong !" Mạc Vong không để ý sẽ Kỳ Cảnh, tự cố mục đích bản thân nhắc tới một câu, sau đó đem mặt khác đồ vật thu lên.

Kỳ Cảnh phiêu mắt Mạc Vong trong tay chủy thủ cùng ngân chất tiểu chung rượu, nhịn không được mở miệng hỏi, "Cái gì tốt ?"

"Không có gì, chúng ta rốt cục ở cùng một chỗ, ta thật cao hứng." Mạc Vong đem ngân lóng lánh chủy thủ phóng ở bên cạnh, cười đối Kỳ Cảnh đạo.

"Ta cũng thật cao hứng." Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được lại phiêu mắt đặt ở bên cạnh hung khí.

Mạc Vong ngồi xếp bằng , Kỳ Cảnh động tác mềm nhẹ đem hắn đẩy ngã xuống trên giường, Mạc Vong cười nhìn hắn, nhìn Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt dần dần mạn thượng đỏ ửng.

Kỳ Cảnh động tác có chút trúc trắc, ngây ngô hôn dọc theo Mạc Vong trong ngực chậm rãi hạ dời. Đương hôn chuyển qua dần dần chuyển qua Mạc Vong bụng khi, Mạc Vong đột nhiên duỗi cầm chặt tay Kỳ Cảnh tay.

"Làm sao vậy?" Kỳ Cảnh ngẩng đầu nhìn Mạc Vong liếc mắt một cái, lại bị Mạc Vong ngậm vào ngón tay.

Mạc Vong nhẹ khẽ cắn Kỳ Cảnh ngón tay một chút, mặt mày trong đều là cười, "Đừng động."

Kỳ Cảnh còn không có kịp phản ứng, đã bị Mạc Vong quay người đặt ở dưới thân.

Ngay sau đó Kỳ Cảnh liền cảm thấy ngón tay thượng truyền đến đau đớn, đầu ngón tay bị chủy thủ cắt qua, chính chậm rãi chảy ra đỏ tươi máu. Mạc Vong ngậm hắn đổ máu đầu ngón tay, đem máu liếm liếm sạch sẽ, cuối cùng còn dùng răng nanh nhẹ nhàng cắn vài cái.

Kỳ Cảnh trên mặt đỏ ửng lợi hại hơn , "Ngươi làm như thế nào?"

"Ký khế ước, sinh tử khế, cũng gọi là hôn khế. Chúng ta chủng tộc sẽ cùng tương ái bạn lữ ký khế ước, từ nay về sau sinh mệnh cùng chung, sinh tử tương liên." Mạc Vong hướng Kỳ Cảnh giải thích , lại hoa mở cổ tay của mình đưa tới Kỳ Cảnh bên miệng.

Mùi máu tươi làm Kỳ Cảnh nhịn không được nhíu mi, lại vẫn là ngậm vào Mạc Vong thủ đoạn. Mạc Vong đối chính mình hạ đi tay, máu nước chảy vào Kỳ Cảnh trong miệng.

"Hảo không, có phải hay không nhiều lắm?" Kỳ Cảnh có chút đau lòng, giúp Mạc Vong đè xuống miệng vết thương.

Mạc Vong cười thấy nha không thấy mắt, hắn tùy tay đem chính mình trên cổ tay miệng vết thương chữa khỏi, cúi người gần sát Kỳ Cảnh, "Ta huyết đại bổ, người khác tưởng uống còn uống không đến đâu!"

Mềm nhẹ hôn dừng ở Kỳ Cảnh trên người, Kỳ Cảnh muốn ngồi dậy rồi lại bị Mạc Vong xoa bóp trở về, "Đừng động a, vẫn chưa xong đâu."

Kỳ Cảnh chỉ phải lại nằm trở về, tùy ý Mạc Vong tại trên người hắn tùy ý đốt lửa. Chờ Kỳ Cảnh bị Mạc Vong châm ngòi thật sự chịu không nổi khi, trong thanh âm đã dẫn theo □□, "Có thể sao? Ta thật là khó chịu."

"Lập tức liền hảo." Mạc Vong đem cuối cùng một cái chú ngữ đánh tiến Kỳ Cảnh trong cơ thể, giảo phá chính mình đầu lưỡi sau lại độ một búng máu. Sinh tử khế thành trong nháy mắt, kim sắc quang mang một phân thành hai, phân biệt tiến nhập hai trong cơ thể con người.

Làm người mê loạn hôn càng phát ra dày đặc, Kỳ Cảnh bị Mạc Vong hôn cả người đều có chút sương mù. Không biết khi nào, hai người đã □□ tương đối.

[ nơi này có một chiếc đi hướng nhà trẻ lái xe quá, tiểu thiên sứ nhóm tích cực mua phiếu, lên xe. Nhưng là bởi vì tra tác giả tốc độ xe thật mạnh, tiểu thiên sứ nhóm tất cả đều bị vứt ra xe ngoại. Tra tác giả chính mình một người lái xe đi rồi, đồ lưu một mà tiểu thiên sứ tại tại chỗ nhìn xa tra tác giả tư thế oai hùng. ]

Một đêm triền miên, cảnh xuân vô hạn.

Sáng sớm, Kỳ Cảnh vừa mới tỉnh lại liền đối thượng Mạc Vong màu đen song mâu, kia nhu thuận bộ dáng cùng đại hình khuyển có liều mạng. Kỳ Cảnh nhìn Mạc Vong tinh thần sáng láng, ý như chưa hết bộ dáng, cảm giác trên thân thể nhức mỏi càng thêm lợi hại .

Hắn phất khai vuốt ve thân thể của mình tay, bụm mặt vùi vào chăn, trong thanh âm mang theo rõ ràng xấu hổ và giận dữ, "Đủ, đã xong chưa, ta muốn đi ngủ!"

"Kia, vậy được rồi, ta chỉ ôm ngươi một cái cũng có thể đi?" Mạc Vong đem Kỳ Cảnh từ mềm mại chăn trung nâng dậy đến, tham luyến hôn lên Kỳ Cảnh môi.

Kỳ Cảnh mặt không đổi sắc tà Mạc Vong liếc mắt một cái, một cước đem hắn đạp đi xuống, sau đó cương thân thể chậm rãi thu hồi chân.

Mạc Vong theo Kỳ Cảnh lực đạo phiên xuống giường, tội nghiệp ghé vào đầu giường, "Làm ta trên giường đi ngủ được không."

"Không hảo!" Kỳ Cảnh nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói xong, xoay người đưa lưng về phía Mạc Vong.

Mạc Vong tại mép giường cuộn tròn một hồi, thấy Kỳ Cảnh sau khi ngủ, lại nhẹ nhàng sờ hồi trên giường.

Ân, hắn bạn lữ chính là quá thẹn thùng mà thôi.

-oOo-

CV: Pham Nhi – Hội Đam Mỹ Quay Tay


End file.
